Ce que je veux
by Angel Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tom capture Harry, Ron et Hermione. En échange de la vie de ses amis Harry devra passer un an à ses côté en tant que bras droit et compagnon du Lord... Il découvrira peu à peu que le monde n'est que mensonges... MPREG HPLV
1. Chapter 1

_ Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, la première LV/Hp qui me change des HP/DM auquels je semblait abonnée... _

_Les persos ne sont pas à moi à mon plus grand malheur... Cette fic est de rating M et c'est un slash... Vous voici avertis !_

_J'ai essayé de ne pas trop lire de LV/Hp pour ne pas être influencée donc dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes présentes dans ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Angel MP_

**Chapitre 1: Un marché peux changer une vie**

- Harry Potter...

Harry se releva lentement. Ses muscles semblaient crier de protestations à chacun de ses mouvements mais il semblait intact. Cependant il frissonna, le sol humide, légèrement vaseux de pierre brute lui engourdissait le corps entier. Mais il y avait pire... Il se tenait dans une sorte de cachot aux barreaux épais et rouillés derrière lesquels se trouvait... Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort.

- Voldemort ! cracha Harry en se relevant précipitament.

- Tous doux minet... Ravale ton venin ou tes amis en payerons les concéquences.

Ron ! Hermione ! Les souvenirs de la journée revinrent en bloc dans son cerveau. Ils étaient partis pour un sortie au Pré au Lard mais alors qu'ils allaient à la boutique des jumeaux qui par ailleur faisait fureur ils... Euh... Trou noir.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?!! hurla Harry en se précipitant vers les grilles.

Tom ne cilla pas ni ne bougea. Il resta immobile à regarder Harry hurler contre lui. Ce qui énerva encore plus le brun qui détestait que l'on l'ignore.

- Tu devrais faire attention. Ce n'est pas digne du Survivant de se faire avoir par un simple sort de sommeil ! fit Tom, moqueur à souhait.

Harry serra la machoire et ses poingts se contractèrent.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis ?!

- Oh tu parles de Weasley et Granger ?

- Qui d'autre... marmonna Harry.

- Ils sont saints et saufs.

Harry sursauta. Quoi ? Saints et saufs ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ??!!!

- Je te l'ait dit rien. Mais si tu ne te calme pas ça changera est-ce assez clair ?

Harry se tut et recula des barreaux et du Lord par la même occasion. Il s'assit sur le banc en pierre brute et pris la parôle :

- Je vous connais. Peut être mieux que personne. Si vous n'aviez pas quelques chose derrière la tête vous les aurez tués, pour m'affaiblir...

- Exactement. Tu es peut être plus intelligent que je le croyait Potter.

Le Lord fit négligement apparaître un siège de velour noir et s'assis dessus élégament. Sa robe verte bouteille ouverte sur le devant laissait voir une chemise noire, un pantalon de la même couleur rentré dans des bottes en peau de dragon avec sangles en argent.

Harry claqua des dents, les pointgs serrés. Mais à quoi jouait le Lord ?!

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda le brun le plus calmement possible.

- Commençons par le début, veux-tu ? Un de mes mangemorts a fait boire à tes amis une potion qui me serra très utile. En premier lieu elle n'aurais aucune action, tes amis ne ressentirons rien mais si l'envie m'en prend ils mourront. Comme tu dois l'avoir compris elle marche sur ma demande. Une invention très utile qui a mis 2 ans de préparation.Il me suffit, à moi ou à mon Mangemort de lancer un sort et tes amis mourront sur le champs. Cette potion durera un an. Une année pendant laquelle tu resteras ici, au Chateau de Salazar Serpentard.

- Qu... Quoi !!??

- Ne m'interrompt pas ! Je disais que tu vas rester un an ici. Tu sera mon bras droit. Mon compagnon et tous ce qui vas avec. Mais pendant cette année je veux quelques chose de spéciale... Je veux l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor réunit en une seule personne...

Harry s'immobilisa. C'était connu de tous Tom était l'héritier de Serpentard mais ce que Rita Skeeter ne savait pas c'était qu'Harry était celui de Gryffondor... Donc la seule solution pour qu'une seule personne sois l'héritier des deux fondateurs serrait que Jedusor et lui... procréés un enfant !

- Je vois que tu a compris de quoi il en ressort ! Bien.

- J E R E F U S E !! hurla Harry en se jetant sur la grille. VOUS ÊTES CINGLE !!

- Oh comme c'est domage. Tes deux seuls amis vont mourirs ! s'exclama Jedusor ironique.

Harry se calma tous de suite. Comme en transe il s'assis mécaniquement sur le banc de pierre et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Un long moment de silence passa.

- Si j'ai bien compris, commença Harry. Ron et Hermione mourront si je ne fais pas un enfant avec vous ?

- Tu as bien compris.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant !!

- Par Salazar Potter ! Dans le monde magique ont peut ! s'énerva Tom impatient.

Cependant il se calma devant l'air penaud d'Harry.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle de tes foutus moldus, cracha Tom.

Harry releva la tête qu'il avait cachée entre ses genoux. Il rêvait ou Voldemort venait bien de l'innocenté de ne pas connaître le monde des sorciers ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il cherchait depuis tellement de temps. Que les gens le pardonne de sa bétise sur certain points... Et bien sur c'était Voldemort qui lui _pardonnait_ celà ! Il avait décidément beaucoup de chance.

- Grâce à une potion Potter... Une potion, continua le Lord.

- Vous voulez donc un...

- Enfant...

- De moi.

- Oui.

- ...

- Ecoutes moi Potter. Ouvre bien tes oreilles. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir dans la vie. Crois-tu vraiment que Dumbledore est entièrement blanc dans ce qui se passe hors de ce chateau ?

Harry ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux ne voulant qu'aucune larme ne coule en la présence de Voldemort. Pour cacher son trouble il enfouit son visage dans ses bras repliés, posés sur ses genoux.

- Je vais t'expliquer plus en détaille plus tard. Quand tu sera près. Mais pour l'instant je t'explique plus en détaille notre marché. Si tu acceptes je relâche tes amis. Bien sur si tu tente de t'évadé ou de te tuer ils mourront. Celà durera un an, tu seras à mes côtés et tu seras mon compagnon. Tu feras tout comme, tu assisteras aux réunions, peut être pas aux raids, ça tu choisiras. Mais au bout des deux premiers mois je veux impérativement que notre enfant sois déjà procréé. Une fois l'année terminée et l'enfant né tu aura le choix : partir ou rester.

- Partir et abandonner mon enfant ! Vous êtes !... Vraiment ! ... Je !...Raaah !

Harry se tut plaquant son crâne contre la pierre froide du mur dans son dos.

- Pourquoi...? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer immédiatement ?

- Parce que tu le voudrais ? Mourrir pendant cette phase de doute ? Tu doutes n'es-ce pas ? Tu doutes sur tous... Ta cause, ton sois-disant protecteur... Cette année sera un année de réponses pour toi. Des réponses que tu n'aurais jamais eut de la pars du vieux fou. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à tous ça.

Tom se leva et fit disparaître sa chaise. Il alla partir quand il revint sur ses pas et agita sa baguette. Un sac de couchage mouelleux apparut ainsi que des toillettes et le nécessair epour qu'il puisse se décrasser.

- Je crois que tu en auras besoin...

Puis il partit. Dans la tête du brun des tonnes de questions se bousculaient. Pourquoi le Lord était si gentil ? Bien sur il est injuste et cruel mais si c'était lui il n'aurais pas fait apparaître le sac, le bac d'eau et les toilettes. Et puis les réponses... Ils les voulait tellements. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix...

Il devait perdre la seule chose pure qu'il restait en lui et faire un héritier à Voldemort. Pour abandonner son enfant ensuite. Mais il le savait... Tom le savait aussi. Harry avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille. Ce que Voldemort lui offrait en plus des réponses était une famille aussi. Extrémement étrange et déplaisante, mais une famille avec parents et enfant.

Harry laissa enfin les larmes coulées sur ses joues irritées et s'endormit dans le sac de couchage...

_Dans une salle du chateau_

- Severus !

- Oui maitre ?

- Je veux que tu veilles sur Potter. Que tu sois son conseiller et que tu le guide lorsque je ne serrait pas là. Tu es le mangemort dans lequel j'ai le plus confiance et je sais que tu metteras ta veille querelle avec James Potter de côté pour veiller sur Harry. Je te défait de toutes tes autres missions.

- Merci maître.

- Vas de ce pas apporter de quoi le nourrir et réponds à ses questions.

- Bien.

Severus Rogue descendit donc les escaliers en collimaçons menant aux cachots, un plateau bien garnis vollant derrière lui. Le aître avait précisé que Potter devait rester en bonne santé. Il arriva devant la cellule du prisonnier d'honneur et vit que Potter était recroquevillé sur lui même, tremblant de froid sous la couverture du sac de couchage.

Severus soupira, bien qu'il était le fils de son ennemis juré Severus éprouvait de la pitié pour ce jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé et se trouvait manipulé par un vieux fou. Il posa le plateau sur le sol et d'un coup de baguette lança un sort réchauffant à Harry. Celui ci se détendit instantanement en un soupire de bien être. Rogue put enfin voir le visage rougit et irrité par les larmes d'Harry. Il fit réchauffer le bac d'eau accompagné d'un savon et d'un gant pour une toilette sommaire . Enfin il partit laissant le brun dormir tranquillement.

Quelques temps plus tard le brun découvrait toutes les intensions du maître des potions avec soulagement. Il se précipita vers le plateau, la couverture enroulée autour de lui. Ce fut comme celà que Tom le découvrit au petit matin. Sans crainte il ouvrit la cellule et fit apparaître un siège sur lequel il s'assis nonchalement. Harry resta stoïque, essayant de ne pas penser à se qui allait se passer après. Ses joues encore rougies et son regard éteint n'échappa pas à Jedusor qui soupira. Décidement ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Tu n'as pas a avoir peur... fit Jedusor.

- NE PAS AVOIR PEUR ?? hurla Harry en renversant son plateau. J'en ait marre ! Pourquoi tout tombe sur moi ?!! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas peur de la personne qui a fait de ma vie un enfer ?!

- Tu es aveugle, claqua la voix de Tom.

- Avv... Aveugle ?

- Oui tu es aveugle. Et borné, ajouta-t-il calmement. Mais tu as encore une main sur les yeux. On te caches bien des choses.

Harry s'éffondra sur son sac de couchage qu'il ressera contre lui. Il avait encore faim et regardait le plateau brisé par terre. Tom capta son regard et fit apparaitre un autre plateau. Harry fut surpris.

- Je... Merci.

- Tu as une mauvaise image de moi.

- Vous aussi.

- Si tu acceptes ma proposition je suis sur que cette année sera enrichissante.

- Ais-je le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix. Mais un choix à toujours des conscéquences.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme je le croyais.

- Toi non plus. Que choisis-tu ?

- J'accepterais que si j'assistes à la... _remise en liberté_... d'Hermione et Ron.

- Bien alors je crois que tu ne verras plus jamais ce cachot. Suis moi.

Harry se leva et suivit le Lord. Il était déboussolé. C'était comme si toutes ses croyances, ses bases venaient de s'éffondrer laissant place qu'à l'interrogation et à la surprise. Le Lord marchait devant lui, noblement, sa longue cape noire trainant derrière lui. Harry put enfin le détailler. Tom Jedusor avait retrouvé son corps d'environ 20ans, il faisait une tête de plus qu'Harry et sa carrure bien que fine était légèrement musclée.

Bref s'il ne s'agissait pas de Voldemort, Tom Jedusor serrait surement son homme idéal côté physique.

Bien sur par chance Harry était gay donc débarrassé du problème qu'il allait devoir coucher avec un mec et en était à celui qu'il allait devoir donner sa virginité à Voldemort. Bien que même s'il ne se l'avouerais probablement jamais il aurait pus tombé sur pire. Le Lord avait un visage fin et pâle aux traits bien dessiné. Ses yeux était d'un rouge sanglant mais une unique étincelle de détermination brillait à l'intérieur constamment. Sa bouche rouge contrastait magnifiquement avec sa chevelure noir de jaie et sa peau pâle. Tom était beau et il avait l'arrogance des gens qui le savent. Ses pas, sa démarche était assurée, son port hautain et fier. Il foudroyait du regard n'importe quel lascard à ses pieds qui croisait son chemin. Il dégageait un charme et un charisme impréssionant et presque écrasant.

Après une marche qui lui parut interminable ils entrèrent dans une suite. Un gigentesque appartement classe et riche.

- Ce sont mes appartements. Il y a une chambre pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas vivre avec vous ! cria Harry sur la défensive.

Tom se retourna brusquement et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Attention Harry je ne serais pas toujours aussi gentil et tollérant avec toi... marmonna-t-il dangeureusement. Fait attention...

Comme pour sceller ses parôles il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et se retira aussi rapidement.

- Ne sort pas de la, je te laisse visiter j'ai une réunion.

Tom sortit laissant Harry tétanisé contre le mur. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte claquée Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Il avait aimé... Malgré tout il avait aimé le baiser furtif que lui avait donné le Lord... Et la sensation du corps prometteur du Lord contre le siens lui aurais arraché un gémissement si Tom ne l'avait pas embrassé.

- Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré... marmonna Harry.

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_PS : Je cherche un ou une béta pour cette fic car je préfère avoir une béta pour chaque fic afin ne pas les surcharger de travail car je ne les payent pas () et en plus les suites arriveront plus vites ! _

_Angel MP_


	2. S'affirmer

_Coucou ! Me voilà pour le deuxième chapitre de "Ce que je Veux..." Le titre complet était "Ce que je Veux ? Un héritier...De toi" Mais il était trop long alors je l'ai raccourçi ! En tout cas voici le 2ème chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier vous a plut !_

_Angel MP_

Chapitre 2 : Un homme différent...

10 minutes après le départ du Lord, Harry porta son regard à la pièce dans laquelle il était. Le salon des appartements du Lord... Le brun se releva lentement tout en étudiant la pièce. C'était une vaste pièce rectangulaire. Les murs étaient recouverts par un papier peint qui ressemblait à une peinture gigantesque. Elle mettait en scène des hommes et des femmes, grecs apparemment avec leurs tuniques blanches attachées par des fils dorés, qui se mouvaient dans un immense jardin. Les couleurs étaient dorées, rouge terne, marron et crème. Régulièrement, était peints des piliers artistiques qui soutenaient des draps flottant au vent et découvrant de temps en temps une scène. Une mère allaitant son bébé, des enfants jouant, des hommes parlant, des femmes faisant une lessive ou les courses ou encore, des couples se baladant main dans la main... Tout ce monde souriait à Harry en passant. Le brun était émerveillé et tournait sur lui-même. Les portes étaient masquées et recouvertes de la tapisserie mais repérables par des voiles les entourant.

Le mobilier était crème, des fauteuils bas et moelleux avaient été placés au milieu de la place et des voiles tombaient du plafond pour les recouvrir. Harry s'avança et passa entre les voiles blancs jusqu'aux fauteuils. Il s'assit sur celui rouge et crème. Il sentit un faible vent magique caresser son visage qui faisait mouvoir les voiles autour de lui.

Lui qui s'attendait à du vert et argent par millier, il n'était pas déçu du sens décorateur du Lord. Aussi bizarre soit-il, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise ici... Si bien qu'il s'assoupit, allongé sur un fauteuil crème et rouge vin.

- Potter... Réveillez-vous... Potter !

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il bailla et s'étira félinement. Devant lui se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux noirs très sombres, des yeux noirs aux reflets gris où brillait une lueur maligne et sauvage. Cependant le visage pâle et sérieux de l'homme n'était pas inconnu à Harry.

- Pro... Professeur Rogue ! Vous...

- Vous avez changé...Oui je sais, fit Rogue à la place de brun. Là tu me vois dans ma véritable apparence. Aller, debout !

Le brun se leva docilement, arrachant sa joue à l'oreiller moelleux. Ses yeux regardaient encore avec émerveillement la tapisserie. Rogue eut un sourire moqueur.

- Le Lord adore la Grèce Antique. Il trouve que c'était une époque magnifique, pleine de rebondissement et je dois dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Harry traversa les voiles à la suite de Severus.

- Tu as visité ?

- Non je n'ai pas eut le temps. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Je suis ton guide. Le Lord m'a chargé de te guider et de t'aider pendant toute l'année. Je viendrais tous les soirs lorsque j'aurais cours et le mercredi après-midi ainsi que le week-end.

- Oh...

- Il est en réunion. Elle durera jusqu'à tard ce soir sûrement.

- Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas ?

Severus poussa un soupire exaspéré.

- T'aider à vivre parmi les mangemorts prendra beaucoup de mon temps et le Lord tient à ce que je sois le plus souvent possible près de toi, donc il m'a libéré de toutes mes autres missions. Bref les réunions me sont inutiles pour l'instant.

Harry baissa la tête. Rogue émit une sorte de grondement.

- Ne baisse pas la tête, claqua la voix froide du maître des potions. Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu montreras que tu n'as pas peur du paquet de mangemorts présents ici. Tu serais une cible facile alors fais-toi respecter.

- Bien professeur.

- Appelle-moi Severus.

Sans plus un mot il ouvrit les battants d'une double porte sur le côté.

- Voici ta chambre, déclara Severus avec un geste de la main.

Une magnifique chambre... La couleur principale était le blanc. Tout au bout se trouvait un lit de fer noir forgé avec raffinement. Des voiles retombaient dessus de couleur gris perle. Le lit au matelas haut et moelleux était recouvert par une couette gris perle avec des symboles baroques en noir dessus. De la moquette blanche avait été posée au sol et les murs avaient été recouverts d'un papier peint blanc, simple qui illuminait la pièce. Une grande baie vitrée s'étendait de par et d'autre du lit et menait à un balcon avec une balustrade sculptée noire et lustrée. Devant se trouvait une table basse noire et brillante, posée sur un tapis persan blanc. Des poufs gris l'entouraient. Sur les côtés se trouvaient des meubles de rangement bas arrivant aux genoux du brun. À l'intérieur étaient présents des livres, de quoi écrire, ainsi qu'un jeu de cartes et un jeu d'échec. Au-dessus des meubles se trouvaient des miroirs ronds, plus ou moins grands, dispatchés un peu partout ainsi que des plaques en fer noires accrochées aux mur servant à maintenir une bougie avec un pied décoré façon baroque. A gauche se trouvait aussi une ouverture et une porte.

L'ouverture menait à un salle de bain magnifique entièrement blanche mais parsemée de plantes telles que des palmiers réduits et autre plantes des tropiques. Les plantes aux couleurs chaudes rendaient la pièce presque vivante. Il découvrit avec émerveillement sur le mur d'en face un aquarium incrusté dans le mur. Contre le mur se trouvait une grande baignoire en demi cercle avec remous et radio. De l'autre côté une douche pouvant contenir au moins 3 personnes et comprenant les jets masseurs ainsi que des étagères où s'étalaient des tonnes de savons, de produits ou autres. Et sur le dernier coté libre se trouvaient les lavabos et les miroirs ainsi que des meubles à tiroirs pour peigne et autres.

-Viens j'ai une dernière chose à te montrer ici.

Harry suivit docilement Severus jusqu'à l'autre porte. Il y trouva un grand dressing argent et bleu ciel. Des spots éclairaient les rangées de vêtements, de chaussures, de bijoux...

- C'est pour moi ?

- Oui, répondit Severus. Si quelque chose ne te vas pas appelle Hown. C'est un elfe de maison uniquement à ton service.

Harry ne répondit rien, muet d'admiration.

- Demain je te ferais tout visiter mais je crois que ta suite te suffit aujourd'hui, fit Severus.

- Merci...

Severus ne dit rien mais les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent sensiblement pour un mini sourire. Harry lui en fit un éblouissant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la présence de Severus le rendait heureux. L'homme avait changé. Mais le petit brun se posait énormément de questions...

- Aller, viens, suis-moi dans le salon et pose-moi donc ces questions qui te font sautiller sur place.

Harry rougit, prit sur le fait, mais suivit le maître des potions avec bonheur. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil crème et rouge vin qu'il adorait. Severus s'assit en face de lui sur un fauteuil crème et marron.

- Pourquoi avez-vous cette apparence ?

- Tu ne l'as pas deviné ?

- Euh... Non.

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier normal.

- Ah ça je m'en doutait !

Puis il plaqua ses mains sur la bouche prit d'un rougissement atroce. Mais Severus ne fit que rire.

- Je suis un animagus de nature... L'animal en lequel je me transforme fait partit de moi, je suis donc quelque peu dangereux si jamais il se manifeste en plein cour. Mais ma capacité à faire de l'occlumancie m'aide grandement.

- Mais...

- Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait... Dumbledore m'a cependant accepté à Poudlard lorsque j'était jeune, mais un jour alors que je me promenait dans la foret interdite ont m'a enlevé pour me vendre en tant qu'animal qui servait uniquement à tuer. Je suis resté un an dans cet enfer... Je ne pouvais pas me retransformer. C'est là que le Lord m'a trouvé, il trouvait ce trafic de bêtes dangereuses immonde... Oui il était contre cela. Il a vu directement que je n'étais pas un véritable animal et m'a aidé à me retransformer. Depuis je lui dois la vie en quelques sorte. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a mit à tes cotés, je suis son plus fidèle serviteur et il a confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en lui...

- Pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas vous retransformer en homme ?

- L'animal qui est en moi... je ne le maîtrisais pas très bien lorsque j'étais jeune et la fureur que j'avais contre ces hommes m'empêchait de me concentrer. Généralement le loup qu'est en moi ressort lors des grandes crises de colère ou de fureur, là il est impossible de me maîtriser. J'étais un élément précieux pour les trafiquant de bêtes dangereuses car je tuais facilement. Je me souviens d'avoir fait un carnage en essayant de m'échapper. C'est pour cela que je suis un maître en occlumancie, elle m'aide à dominer mes sentiments...

- Mais votre apparence ?

Le Severus Rogue qu'il avait devant lui était extrêmement plus beau que l'ancien. Le teint unifié, un nez tout à fait acceptable, des fossettes saillantes, une bouche rosée, des cheveux soyeux noir de jais attachés en un petit catogan...

- Personne d'autre que le Lord et les mangemorts ne savent que je suis toujours un homme animal. Cette apparence je la dois au Lord il m'a aidé à construire une couverture pour pouvoir débarrasser Dumbledore de tout soupçons contre moi...

- Vous êtes un espion ?!!!

- Bien sur, je ne suis pas ici en visite.

Bien qu'il s'en doutait, Harry ne réalisait que maintenant que le maître des potions les avait trahis.

- Tu ne sais rien sur le Lord et ses envies. De pourquoi une guerre fait rage dans ce monde. On t'as juste dit "C'est eux les méchant, nous nous sommes gentils, tue-les"... Le Lord se fera sûrement une joie de tout expliquer...

Malgré sa colère Harry hocha la tête.

- Bien, on va manger ensemble et ensuite tu vas te coucher. Demain je te ferais visiter le château. Le Lord à toujours beaucoup à faire le week-end mais il a sa semaine presque libre. Il lui suffit de tout faire le matin lorsque tu dors ou le soir pour les réunion, une fois que ses mangemorts ont finit de travailler.

Harry hocha la tête. La proposition de Severus lui évita de manger avec le Lord et tout ses serviteurs. Le dîner se passa en silence et Harry partit vite se coucher. Il se changea lentement, la tête ailleurs... Mécaniquement il se coucha et s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Dans le salon des appartements du Lord, ce dernier était arrivé et discutait tranquillement avec Severus.

- Comment est-il ?

- Bouleversé, c'est sur, mais embrouillé sûrement. Il est étonné de mon histoire et se doute sûrement qu'il est manipulé... Mais il ne sait pas par qui...

- Demain nous serons dimanche. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Sûrement lui faire visiter le château maître.

- Bien mais laisse moi lui faire découvrir le parc Severus. Dis lui que je lui donne rendez-vous après demain à 10H30 dans le hall pour une ballade équestre et un pique nique.

- Si je peux me permettre maître vous êtes bien romantique...

- Je tiens à ce que Potter se sente en sécurité ici, et qu'il comprenne que pour l'instant je ne lui veux aucun mal...

- Bien maître... J'ai donné une potion de sommeil à Potter pour qu'il puisse dormir.

- Bonne initiative Severus. Ce petit réfléchit tellement trop ! Maintenant vas donc te reposer... Je sens que demain ne sera pas un jour de tout repos pour toi...

Severus s'inclina et disparut. Le Lord se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Celle-ci était faiblement éclairée par la lune et le brun dormait paisiblement allongé sur le coté, un grand oreiller serré au creux de ses bras. Tom s'avança silencieusement et s'assis au bord du lit. Il porta une main jusqu'aux cheveux en bataille qu'il fit glisser entre ses doigts.

Harry gémit dans son sommeil et bougea légèrement. Le Lord sourit avant de reprendre ses caresses. Dix minutes plus tard il allait à son tour se coucher laissant Harry dormir tranquillement.

Le lendemain Harry se fit réveiller par les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient petit à petit sa chambre. Blottit dans sa couverture moelleuse Harry ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il était mais tout ses souvenirs revinrent rapidement. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher. Les sanglots montèrent, désespérés. Il resta longtemps comme ça, dans son lit à pleurer, à se poser des questions auxquelles il n'aura sûrement jamais de réponses... Comme d'habitude on l'avait manipulé... Mais par qui ?! Par quel camp ?!!

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme Harry repoussa fermement ses couvertures. On n'allait pas l'abattre comme ça ! Il se déshabilla tout en avançant vers sa salle de bain. L'eau lui fit beaucoup de bien et il en ressortit de meilleur humeur et prêt à affronter sa première journée. Il attacha une serviette autour de ses hanches et entra dans son dressing.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, regardant avec attention les vêtements qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Il finit par prendre un polo noir avec motifs légèrement rock en argent. Puis il enfila rapidement un pantalon assez large noir et des baskets blanches. Puis il mit une chaînette argent et se coiffa du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour une fois qu'il avait des vêtements décents !

Son côté optimiste lui faisait remarquer qu'ici au moins il ne manquait de rien. Mais quant il sortit de sa chambre ses yeux se bloquèrent immédiatement sur une silhouette à l'autre bout du salon, derrière les rideaux. Des grattements lui indiquaient que la personne écrivait. Le coeur battant dans sa poitrine il s'approcha lentement. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Severus.

- Harry ? Déjà levé ?

- Oui.

- Hown !

Un _Plop _retentit et un elfe tout à fait banal apparut. Il s'inclina bien bas et attendit les ordres.

- Vas donc nous faire un petit déjeuner convenable.

5 minutes plus tard Hown réapparaissait avec deux plateaux en équilibre sur ses bras bien maigres. Il les posa sur la table basse en bois de rose et repartit en s'inclinant.

D'un geste de la main Severus invita Harry à s'asseoir. Le brun s'exécuta.

- Alors tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui... mais je me doute que vous y êtes pour quelques choses ...

- Comment ça ? fit Rogue avec un sourire moqueur.

- Peut être qu'une potion de sommeil vous dira quelque chose.

Severus sourit malicieusement et entama un croissant qu'il trempait dans son café bien noir. Quant à Harry il se contentait de biscottes au nutella et de son bol de chocolat chaud.

- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

- Je vais te faire visiter le château et ensuite on s'entraînera un peu.

- S'entraîner ?

- Au combat Potter... Au combat.

- Oh...

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Sous le conseil de Rogue Harry enfila un gilet à capuche noir assortit à son t-shirt pour visiter le château.

- L'air est froide quant on sort des appartements.

Severus regarda silencieusement la tenue d'Harry. Les vêtements qu'Harry disposait étaient pour le plus, noirs. Il découvrit qu'avec les bons vêtements le brun pouvait se donner la peine de bien s'habiller. Le gryffondor était plus pâle que d'habitude et des rougeurs au niveau des ses yeux lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait pleuré. Severus ne pouvait ne pas remarquer le ton bas et sombre qu'utilisait le Survivant ainsi que ses poings serrés dans les poches kangourous de son pull.

Pendant toute la matinée et un bonne partie de l'après midi Harry et Severus se découvrirent en même temps qu'Harry découvrait le sublime château. Celui-ci contenait les appartements du Lord (une salle commune, deux chambres avec salle de bain et dressing dont une avec salon privé et bureaux), une dizaine de chambres d'amis utilisées par les mangemorts, cinq autres suites (dont une appartenant à Rogue apparemment), une gigantesque bibliothèque, les sous-sols qui contenaient les cuisines, une salle à manger. C'était tout pour l'aile ouest, l'aile est elle contenait les salles d'entraînements, les salles de réunion ainsi que la salle du trône où le Lord recevait des visites et autre chose dans ce genre.

Harry découvrit ainsi le véritable Severus qui ne perdait pas sa verve et son cynisme mais qui était plus... Vivant et humain. Après un goûter conséquent Sev mena Harry dans une salle d'entraînement.

- Bien, pour accompagner le Lord il te faudra beaucoup de courage. Ne baisse jamais ta tête c'est clair ? Jamais. Regarde les tous, écrase-les de ton regard.

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa la baguette que Rogue lui lançait.

- C'est la tienne, le Lord estime que tu peux la garder. Mais à la moindre bêtise... Tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

- Severus ?

- Quoi ?

- Voldemort m'a dit que je pouvais assister à la remise en liberté de Ron et d'Hermione...

- Elle a lieu mardi. Je contait te le dire ce soir mais demain tu passe la journée avec le Lord. Tu feras une ballade équestre et un pique nique. Il te fera visiter le parc.

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Toute une journée ?!

- 10H30 dans la salle commune, ajouta Severus. Et tache de bien t'habiller. Les vêtements que tu as ont été achetés par Drago.

- Malfoy ?!

- Oui, il nous fallait un jeune qui avait le sens de la mode, le Lord déteste les personnes mal habillées.

Harry hocha la tête en grognant.

- Assis-toi. Je vais t'expliquer les rudiments d'une vie entourée de mangemort.

Le jeune garçon de bientôt 18 ans s'assit sur un canapé. Severus faisait les sent pas devant lui les mains derrière le dos comme un commandant devant son unité soumise.

- Ici il n'y aura aucune pitié pour toi, jamais. Alors toi aussi tu doit être sans pitié est-ce clair ?

Harry hocha la tête. Severus grogna avec un rictus énervé.

- On répond avec des paroles ! S'énerva le maître des potions.

- Oui, fit Harry en rougissant et baissant la tête.

- Oh pitié ! fit Severus en s'effondrant sur un canapé. On ne finira jamais ! Alors tu vas m'écouter d'accord ! Lèves-toi ! Immédiatement !

Harry se leva rapidement et souplement.

- Regarde moi ! Dans les yeux, soutiens mon regard.

Le regard de Severus était menaçant et supérieur, celui d'Harry intimidé ce planta difficilement dans celui du brun.

- Sois sûr de toi ! Regarde moi comme si j'étais une vermine, un insecte que tu pourrais écraser en 2 secondes. Soutient mon regard Harry aller !

Mais l'essai ne fut pas très concluant. Severus soupira, décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- M'étonne pas, marmonna Severus avec un ton moqueur. T'es comme ton père, pas capable de se faire respecter ! Qu'un crétin !

- Mon père n'était pas un crétin ! S'énerva Harry ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

- Oh si ! Mais le pire ça doit être le clébard ! Sirius Black ! Qu'un tas de connerie ! Rien dans le cerveau il ne serrait pas mort sinon !

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! Hurla Harry sa magie projetant Severus contre le mur.

Rogue heurta douloureusement le mur derrière lui mais un sourire victorieux éclaira ses lèvres en voyant Harry devant lui, les poings serrés, une aura dorée de magie pure l'entourant, crépitant dangereusement. Le brun le regardait dans les yeux de façon menaçante, dure, comme s'il pouvait le tuer rien qu'en le regardant. Le menton fièrement relevé, il soutenait enfin le regard de Severus comme il le fallait...

- Et bien voilà on y est ! fit Severus.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais sourit alors que la magie s'atténuait autour de lui.

- Je penses que j'ai compris... fit Harry.

- Tu ne penses pas, fit Severus autoritaire. Tu as compris. Affirmes-toi Harry.

Ils restèrent encore deux heures et Harry se lâchait enfin. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle s'entraînement Harry se sentait libéré et puissant, comme s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, comme s'il était enfin lui. Severus, fier observait Harry. Le jeune garçon allait avoir 18 ans dans deux mois. Du haut de son mètre 75, il était déjà très puissant. Et il comprenait vite que s'il ne s'affirmait pas il ne ferait pas long feu ici. Le dos droit, le menton relevé, des yeux froids, les poings rentrés dans ses poches, Harry allait peut-être avoir un chance de s'affirmer dans ce château froid.

_Alors ? _

_Angel MP_

_PS: Je remerçi Love Drago Malfoy pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre qui est sans fautes ! _


	3. Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur

_Coucou ! Je remerçie d'abord tout les revieweurs pour leurs gentils encouragement ! Ensuite j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui montre comment je voulais que Tom sois (un homme cultivé et calme qui est avant tout un humain) J'espère que la réaction d'Harry ne vous déplaira pas trop car pour ne pas l'oublier un pas de travers et cuic ! Plus de Hermione et Ron ! _

_je ne vous soule pas plus ! Bonne lecture Angel MP_

**Chapitre 3 : Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur**

Le lendemain, Hown le réveilla une heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous avec un bon petit déjeuné. Harry regarda son bol de chocolat chaud et pensa qu'il était définitivement temps de passer au café. Il en demanda un que Hown lui ramena en deux temps trois mouvements. Il mangea rapidement et pris une douche relaxante avant de traîner les pieds vers son dressing.

En boxer, il marcha lentement devant les affaires soigneusement alignées. Il sélectionna un jeans bleu foncé qu'il enfila rapidement. Puis il prit une simple chemise blanche. Hown entra à ce moment.

- Maître Severus m'a fait le message vous dire que lors des dîners en compagnie du Lord ou des réunions vous devrez impérativement porter une robe de sorcier. Pour le reste il a dit que vous pouvez choisir comme vous le voulez.

Harry le remercia et prit un pull noir qu'il mit par-dessus sa chemise. Ajoutant des baskets blanches, Harry se mit devant un grand miroir. Il releva le menton, maintint son dos droit et ses yeux se firent inexpressifs. Harry remarqua qu'ainsi il grandissait. Sa carrure se faisait automatiquement plus imposante, et son visage plus froid. Malgré tout, sa démarche restait inassurée mais Harry vit que c'était déjà un bon progrès. Il se dirigea presque à reculons vers le salon où l'attendait le Lord.

A son entrée Tom se tourna vers lui. Le Maître discutait avec un mangemort quelconque.

- Tu peux disposer Blackwell, fit Tom en balayant l'air du plat de la main.

Le mangemort, dos à Harry s'inclina prestement aux pieds du Lord qui eut un frisson de dégoût pur. Blackwell repartit à pas de course.

- Addisson Blackwell, issue d'une grande famille de sang pur, fit le Lord en fourrant des papiers dans les bras d'un elfe qui disparut aussitôt. Riche mais c'est un incompétent congénital. Son frère, Henry, est identique. Ne t'attarde pas sur eux, ils sont aussi soumis que des elfes.

Le Lord lissait sa robe pourtant sans plis tout en lui parlant.

- Il faut que tu connaisses bien les mangemorts pour savoir comment les prendre et les mettre à tes pieds, s'expliqua Tom en relevant les yeux vers Harry.

Il jaugea de haut en bas le brun. Il passa en revue sa tenue qu'il jugea correcte puis il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Harry baissa la tête. Se traitant d'imbécile, il inspira silencieusement et la releva. Ses yeux rencontrèrent difficilement ceux du Lord mais cette fois-ci il tient tête, le menton relevé.

- Je vois que Severus n'a pas perdu de temps, fit Jedusor avec l'ombre d'un sourire appréciateur. Je vais te faire visiter le parc. Suis moi.

Comme Severus le lui avait appris, Harry marcha à la droite du Lord, juste un peu en retrait. Malgré son regard froid, son port fier, Harry était mort de peur de rencontrer des mangemorts. Ils arrivèrent à une gigantesque double porte de bois sombre entourée de métal solide et froid. Le château fait de pierre grise était franchement glacial et peu personnel. Ils sortirent et Harry put voir que le parc était tout le contraire.

- Il fait quatre milles hectares, expliqua Tom en continuant de marcher. Beaucoup d'êtres magiques vivent à l'intérieur. La plupart vivent dans la forêt que tu peux voir là.

Harry porta son regard à l'horizon. Une vaste étendue sombre d'arbres s'étendait au delà de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Harry crut voir quelques rapaces survoler la forêt ainsi que des pégases reconnu par leur pelage blanc brillant.

- Un jour tu pourras peut être les rencontrer, fit Tom. Mais beaucoup de mes mangemorts, la grande majorité en fait ne peuvent même pas les approcher. Il faut être pur, n'avoir que des bonnes intentions si tu veux ne serait-ce que de les voir.

Harry ne répondit pas, ce contentant de regarder droit devant lui et de suivre le Lord. Il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Un noeud au ventre le dérangeais continuellement, signe d'une peur irrationnelle. Le Lord, lui, marchait énergiquement devant lui, la brise légère lui caressant le visage, ébouriffant un peu les cheveux bruns soyeux du maître des lieux. Ils rencontraient de temps en temps des mangemorts qui s'empressaient de s'incliner devant lui.

Harry se mit à regarder Tom Jedusor, observant soigneusement chacun de ses faits et gestes. Le Lord était habillé d'une robe rouge foncé brodée de noir par dessus un pantalon noir et une chemise assortie. Sa robe, qui était ouverte sur le devant, était maintenue par une broche en argent rappelant la boucle de sa ceinture. Celle-ci flottait derrière ses pieds, donnant un air encore plus imposant et conquérant.

Ils firent un bout de chemin et lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le château Harry put voir un manège. Derrière se trouvait une grande écurie où s'affairait une dizaine de personnes. À une centaine de mètres derrière il y avait un parcours d'obstacles où s'entraînaient déjà trois cavaliers. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Harry qui ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Depuis ses six ans, lorsqu'il avait faillit se faire écrasé par un cheval affolé par son balourd de cousin, il en avait peur.

Le Lord se tourna vers lui, attendant le regard curieux et excité si pétillant qu'Harry avait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de chose. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Tu n'as jamais fait d'équitation ? demanda Tom en continuant son chemin.

- Jamais, répondit simplement Harry les mains dans les poches dans une tentative désespérée pour paraître nonchalant.

- Et bien tu apprendras, fit fermement le Lord lorsqu'ils passaient juste à côté du manège.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'écurie. L'odeur typique de cet endroit, foin et crottin pour être plus exacte, frappa les narines d'Harry qui se plissèrent. Mais Jedusor ne s'en formalisa pas, il se dirigea de sa démarche fière et hautaine vers un marshal ferrant qui changeait les fers d'un magnifique cheval à la robe pie.

- Nos chevaux sont-ils prêt ? demanda Tom de sa voix froide.

- Oui Maître, répondit le maréchal en baissant sensiblement la tête sous la soumission. Ils sont dans les boxes dix et onze, propres et harnachés. Ils n'attendent plus que vous.

Le vieux maréchal aux cheveux grisonnant laissa courir son regard pervers sur Harry. Tom claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

- Remettez-vous au travail maréchal, immédiatement ! fit le Lord en attrapant le bras d'Harry qu'il poussa vers les boxes.

Harry frissonna lorsque Tom lui serra le bras d'une prise forte.

- Lâchez moi ! Grogna Harry en s'arrachant à la prise.

Le Lord le lâcha mais son regard de lave en fusion sonda Harry au plus profond de lui-même. Harry eut la bienfaisance de baisser la tête, plus pour échapper au regard de Jedusor que par une quelconque soumission.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit samedi Potter, fit Tom en le plaquant douloureusement contre la porte d'un des boxes. Je ne suis pas un _gentil_ ...

Harry ferma les yeux, attendant un baiser douloureux qui ne vint pas. La prise forte sur son corps le relâcha et il ouvrit les yeux. Tom se détourna pour ordonner à un banal palefrenier passant par la de sortir les deux chevaux devant lui. Harry se déplaça et tourna son regard sur le cheval occupant le boxe. C'était un magnifique cheval à la robe bai clair. Il contempla la bête avec un sourire tendre.

- C'est une jument, fit Tom. Je l'ai nommée Iana. Je l'aie trouvé il y a deux an, perdue dans la forêt, blessée à la patte avant gauche.

- Elle est de qu'elle race ? demanda Harry.

- C'est une race orientale, l'akhal-téké, répondit Tom tout en caressant le front de la bête qui ne broncha pas. C'est une race très ancienne aux origines mystérieuse. Comme tu peux le voir elle a gardé quelques caractéristiques particulières. C'est une bête tout en jambes, mince, étroite mais incroyablement élégante. C'est un sang pur, sa race est préservée du métissage par un rideau de fer. L'ancienneté de cette race va jusqu'à mille ans avant le J.C. des moldus. Très ancienne... C'est un cheval très cher mais le prix est justifié. Il possède une extraordinaire endurance.

Harry l'écoutait religieusement, tentant par coups de caresser doucement la jument qui en réclamait presque plus.

- Tu veux la monter ? demanda Tom.

- Oui je veux bien, répondit timidement Harry.

- Elle a un caractère vif, plein de feu et de tempérament. Comme toi, je suis sur que vous vous entendrez bien, conclu le Lord avec un sourire amusé.

La jument hennit doucement lorsque le palefrenier la sortit et la plaça à côté d'un autre magnifique spécimen.

- Contrairement à Iana, Obéron est cheval de catégorie lourd. C'est un frison, fit Tom en lançant un regard fier.

Obéron était un splendide cheval solide à la robe entièrement noire.

- Cette petite merveille doit beaucoup à sa beauté altière et à son port de tête hors du commun. Il se négocie toujours aux prix forts mais il en vaut le coup. Je te raconterai son histoire plus tard. Pour l'instant on y va.

Il poussa Harry vers sa jument. Le brun jura qu'Iana lui avait jeté un regard moqueusement rieur. Secouant la tête il se dirigea vers le flanc de la bête, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il regarda Tom monter souplement sur sa monture juste derrière lui. Obéron frôlait le brun ainsi que le pied du Lord qui lissait sa robe.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, il mit un pied dans l'étrier et s'élança. Malheureusement la semelle de ses baskets neuves couina et il dérapa. Il se sentit tomber en arrière et les yeux fermés, attendirent le choc qui ne vint pas. Le Lord l'avait difficilement rattrapé par le dessous de ses bras et le poussait en hauteur. Harry put monter dessus en sécurité, se traitant de tout les noms, particulièrement d'imbécile.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit le Lord avec un sourire amusé. Viens...

Il attrapa la bride d'Iana pour la diriger vers lui. Il sortit de l'écurie et tourna directement dans la direction opposée du château, vers la forêt. Ils entrèrent enfin dans une roserais vide.

- Tiens, fit Tom en lançant la bride à Harry. Tiens la fermement.

Logiquement si tu tires à droite, ta monture ira à droite, si tu tires à gauche elle ira à gauche. Surtout fait le fermement mais doucement. Tirer trop fort pourrait blesser ta jument et avec son caractère elle deviendrait incontrôlable.

Harry acquiesça. Tom enchaîna ensuite avec tous les gestes de bases pour bien savoir monter.

- De tout façon nous allons visiter cette partie au pas, finit Tom. Tu verras c'est magnifique. Ensuite nous irons dans les bosquets plus loin, ainsi que dans le labyrinthe.

Harry fit doucement avancer Iana qui semblait s'en donner à coeur joie.

- Elle n'est pas sortie dans le parc souvent ? demanda Harry toujours un peu timidement.

- Sa blessure à la patte était beaucoup plus grave que l'on ne le croyait. La soigner puis la rééduquer a pris plus d'un an.

- C'est vraiment longtemps, s'exclama Harry qui se pencha un peu pour voir la patte blessée.

- Je l'ai fait moi même, elle n'aime pas les employés qui travaillent dans l'écurie. C'est une indépendante au caractère de cochon.

Tom rigola doucement et Harry se permit un sourire amusé.

- Regarde, fit Tom en pointant du doigt une magnifique fleur. C'est une rose extrêmement rare. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom mais elle est facile à reconnaître de par sa couleur. Approches-toi.

Tant bien que mal et sous le regard amusé du Lord Harry arracha Iana à son buisson qu'elle semblait vouloir manger en entier et s'approcha du Lord. Son regard se posa sur une rose blanche aux multiples pigments dorés.

- C'est une plante qui a des particularités très efficaces, il suffit de poser un de ces pétales sur une plaie et de l'humidifier pour qu'elle soigne la blessure. Mais il est difficile de la faire pousser.

Harry se pencha et caressa de la pulpe des doigts les pétales doux de la rose.

- Viens nous allons dans les bosquets.

Ils sortirent de la roserais et visitèrent bien d'autre choses merveilleuses. En deux heures Harry put voir un nombre impressionnant de fontaines et de statues toutes aussi belles et élégantes les unes que les autres. Les haies basses étaient taillées à la française, avec beaucoup de couleurs. Puis ils arrivèrent à un labyrinthe long, couvrant toute la lisière de la forêt.

- Un de mes ancêtres a construit ce chemin pour empêcher des opportuns de pénétrer dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi ? Il suffit de leur interdire l'accès à la forêt comme à Poudlard.

- Harry nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Cette forêt ne contient pas que des monstres et des créatures étranges mais elle regorge de raretés. Je tiens à ce qu'elle soit protégée au mieux de tous ces incapables se pavanant en ce lieu.

Harry sourit, Tom semblait être attaché à cette forêt. Mais son estomac le rappela à l'ordre le tirant de ses pensées. Le Gryffondor rougit sous l'oeil amusé de Tom.

- Allons-y ! fit joyeusement Jedusor. Au milieu de ce labyrinthe se trouve notre déjeuner ! Suis moi !

Harry le suivit.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme je le croyais, fit soudainement Harry en arrivant à la hauteur de Voldemort.

Le brun rougit au regard surpris que lui lança Tom.

- Et tu m'imaginais comment ? demanda Tom en ralentissant l'allure.

Mais Iana passa devant lui, Harry n'arrivant pas à la faire ralentir. Tom accéléra et attrapa la bride d'Iana pour la faire ralentir. Harry penaud soupira.

- Je suis nul, fit Harry mécontent.

- C'est la première fois que tu montes, fit Tom compatissant. Tu apprendras ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'espère mais il me faudra du temps.

- Tu peux venir chercher Iana à l'écurie tant que tu veux. Je te la réserve.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Harry.

- Je te la réserve. Répéta Tom.

- Mais... Je ne sais pas monter, ce ne serait pas mieux que des cavaliers mieux entraîné la montre ?

- Non, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais avec les autres cavaliers elle est infernale.

Pourtant avec Harry la belle jument était calme et docile.

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit le Lord.

- Pardon ? Répéta Harry en rougissant.

- Comment tu m'imaginais ? fit distraitement Tom en se soulevant un peu de la selle pour regarder où ils en étaient dans le labyrinthe.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit Harry.

- Cruel ? Sans sentiment ? Une personne qui ne vit que pour prendre celle des autres ? Un dictateur ?

- Eum... Oui un peu... répondit franchement Harry.

Le rire clair de Tom caressa ses oreilles et il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- C'est ce que tout le monde croit et en bon serpentard je m'en sers. Ainsi tout le monde à peur de moi et j'ai des larbins à mes pieds.

Harry pensa à l'intérieur de lui même qu'il avait l'honneur d'être le seul à qui Tom révèle sa vraie personnalité. Il se sentit flatté et fier. Un sourire niais fit son apparition et Tom n'en pris pas compte.

- Voilà on est arrivé, s'exclama le Lord.

C'était une grande place, vierge de tout buisson. L'herbe y était impeccablement verte on avait installé une table avec trois chaises et un parasol.

- J'ai placé ça pour les mangemorts qui se perdent ! fit Voldemort avec un sourire moqueur. Pour qu'ils puissent reposé leur peu de neurones en marche.

- Je penses que vous avez fait ça pour ce moquer d'eux mais je suis sur qu'il y a quelques choses de gentil caché dessous.

- Disons que même si ce n'est que des abrutis ils me servent à quelque chose, répondit Tom avec un sourire amusé.

Harry sourit. Il remarqua qu'enfin il se sentait à l'aise avec le Lord. Son sourire s'accentua encore plus. Tom ne le vit pas sourire, il s'occupait à attacher les brides des chevaux au parasol. Les chevaux, plus qu'heureux broutaient l'herbe verte à l'ombre. Enfin le Lord appela un elfe à qui il ordonna de préparer un déjeuner convenable.

- Viens assis-toi, fit Tom à Harry.

Le jeune gryffondor fut soudain intimidé et s'assis en face du Lord qui retirait sa robe. Le soleil du moi de juin tapait déjà et à l'abri au milieu des hautes haies aucune brise ne flattait leur visage.

- Alors, fit Tom pendant qu'Harry enlevait son pull. Dis moi tout. Racontes moi la vie d'Harry Potter !

- Ce n'est pas dur, fit Harry amère. Il suffit de lire les journaux pour tout savoir de moi.

- Peut être mais je ne suis pas une de tes groupies en chaleurs mais ton pire ennemi.

Harry vit par l'étincelle qui brillait dans le regard pourpre de Voldemort que Tom jouait avec lui.

- Pourtant ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux connaître ses ennemis qu'eux-mêmes ?

- Disons que tu n'es pas facile à approcher... souffla Voldemort.

- Oh et bien alors que dire. J'ai vécut un enfer pendant les onze premières années de ma vie. J'avais une tante horrible.

- Oui je l'ai aperçut. J'espère qu'elle est la seule à ressembler autant à un cheval parce que c'est tellement dévalorisant pour eux, fit Tom en essayant d'avoir l'air compatissant et en caressant le flanc d'Iana

Harry partit pour rire. Définitivement il ne cessait pas d'être étonné par le Lord.

- Un Oncle et un Cousin encoreeeeeee pire !

- Tu parles des deux masses roses ? Je vois ! Tu n'as pas vu beaucoup de choses belles dans ta vie.

- Effectivement, fit Harry en caressant machinalement la tête d'Obéron. Vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez me raconter son histoire ?

- Ah oui bien sur, fit Tom.

Mais quatre elfes les interrompirent. Tom soupira et fit signe à Harry de se pousser. Le Lord lui même fit racler sa chaise pour s'éloigner de la table. Les jambes étendues, les coudes posées sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise et les mains reliées pour maintenir son menton il regarda avec un ennui mortel les elfes s'affairer autour de la table. Bientôt celle-ci fut recouverte d'une nappe blanche incroyablement douce. Des assiettes en porcelaine blanche s'empilèrent devant eux, des couverts s'étalèrent sur les côtés et une multitude d'entrées furent posées de par et d'autre de la table. Des carafes d'eau et de vins furent posés à côté plus une bouteille d'alcool sorcier ressemblant à du champagne mit dans un seau de glace. Enfin les elfes disparurent.

Tom grogna et s'avança. Harry fit de même, bouche bée devant tant de raffinement. Devant lui Tom plissait le nez, inspectant du regard les premiers mets mis à sa disposition.

- Pas beaucoup de changement. Franchement ils vont me faire manger ça toute l'année ? Soupira Tom en regardant particulièrement les tartines au caviar.

Harry lui regarda désespérément les nombreux couteaux et fourchettes qui était posés impeccablement droit des deux côtés de l'assiette.

- Je penses que tu n'auras pas besoin de tout ça, fit Tom en se penchant.

Il ramassa rapidement la majorité des couverts d'Harry qu'il posa sur le côté.

- Alors là tu as les couverts normaux, celui-ci c'est une fourchette à poisson, ça c'est pour retirer la chair des fruits de mer, ça c'est pour la salade. Je pense que ça te suffit ?

- Oh oui ! fit Harry avec un sourire soulagé.

- Je dirais à Severus de t'apprendre tout ça.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien mon cher Harry ! répondit le Lord en levant son verre. À la tienne.

Harry sourit et trinqua avec le Lord. Ce dernier buvait un alcool fort alors qu'Harry se contentait d'un Fire Whisky assez fort pour lui. Tom sourit en voyant le visage d'Harry rougir par l'alcool.

- Bien où en étions-nous ? fit Voldemort tout en prenant une part d'une salade savamment composée.

- L'histoire d'Obéron.

- Obéron est un frison. Un cheval de catégorie lourd contrairement à Iana qui elle est beaucoup plus mince comme tu peux le voir. Le frison est cheval qu'on remarque immédiatement. Il est difficile d'en côtoyer un sans être sensible à son imposante beauté. Sa robe noire comme l'ébène contribue bien sur à son modèle impressionnant, tout comme ses membres puissants recouverts de poils abondants. Mais vois-tu son type repose sur sa superbe encolure, incurvée, portée très haute, droite dans la continuité de son poitrail, qui lui donne beaucoup d'allure. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry. Vous voulez dire qu'il a changé d'apparence ?

- Au fil du temps. Les Romains par exemple, connaissaient déjà le frison et considéraient ce cheval venu des régions bordant la mer du Nord comme une race... plutôt laide.

- Vraiment ? Ils avaient de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?! S'exclama Harry qui rougit aussitôt. Hum... Excusez moi.

- Tu peux te laisser aller, fit Tom avec encore une fois un sourire amusé. En fait comme je te l'aie dit avant le frison n'avait pas cette apparence là, mais il présentait déjà des caractères de frugalité, d'endurance et de robustesse.

- Mais comment il est devenu comme ça ?

- C'était déjà un remarquable cheval de bataille mais il fut amélioré et affiné par l'apport de sang oriental comme Iana, puis de sang d'andalou et castillant par les espagnols. Enfin il devint l'un des animaux les plus prisé en Europe Occidentale.

- Il est bon dans quelle catégorie ? demanda Harry captivé par l'histoire du magnifique cheval à côté de lui.

- En tout, répondit Tom en finissant son entrée. C'est d'abord un travailleur docile et de bonne volonté qui demande peu pour conserver son énergie. Il a une force incroyable donc pratique pour les attelages ou autre. Ensuite il a de l'endurance; beaucoup d'endurance. Mais ce n'est pas un grand coureur. Sa masse imposante ne lui permet pas d'aller aussi vite qu'Iana qui elle est connue pour sa vitesse. Mais il se débrouille quand même extrêmement bien. C'est aussi un cheval de dressage très agréable.

Un silence agréable pris place pendant que les elfes de Tom débarrassaient les entrées pour laisser place à des mets tout aussi alléchants.

- Vous avez Obéron depuis longtemps ?

- Obéron à trois ans comme Iana. Je l'aie depuis sa naissance. Si tu veux tout savoir c'est moi qui l'a dressé.

Harry sourit. Voldemort caressa doucement les flancs d'Obéron qui hennit doucement.

- Bien si on mangeait ?

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Il y tient énormément, fit Severus. À son Obéron.

C'était le soir. Tom l'avait gentiment raccompagné, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et lui donnant rendez-vous demain à quatorze heures pour qu'il puisse assisté au relâchement d'Hermione et Ron.

_Note de la Bêta-Correctrice : Oubliez pas de faire des tites reviews à notre chère angel Malfoy-Potter_

_PS Angel MP : Si vous pouviez suivre son conseil Oh et désolé à ma béta à qui j'ai écorchée son nom ! C'est Love Drago Malefoy ! sniff Bises à tous !_


	4. Une vie pas si sombre

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 où on avance ENFIN ! Je suis incroyablement désolé de ne pas avoir put répondre à vos reviews car en faite je ne les ais pas reçues, j'ai un problème avec mon pc ! Mais je les ais lu sur la fic et je vous remerçie tous ! Pour répondre à cetaine question :_

_Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publie, ça peut être une semaine comme deux ou trois..._

_Et enfin je ne sais pas non plus combien elle fera de chapitre (je ne l'aie pas finie donc...) _

_Voilà ! Je ne vous embète plus ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Une vie pas si sombre...**

- Harry !!! hurlèrent des voix.

Alors que le brun était sagement assit sur un fauteuil du salon des appartements du Lord Voldemort, se croyant à l'abris de tout mangemort, deux silhouettes rousses avaient décidées de se montrer.

- Mon p'tit Pote Potter ! fit George en serrant le brun dans ses bras.

- Comment ça va Harry ? demanda Fred.

- Fred ? George ? Mais qu'es-ce que vous faites à ?

- Nous ? Et bien on est là où notre _héro_ est ! fit George moqueusement.

Les jumeaux du côté de Voldemort ? Malgré son irrésistible envie de les questionner à tout va il décida qu'il valait mieux avoir des amis dans ce repaire de mangemorts que de se faire d'autres ennemis. Il se tût donc. La maturité qui sais ? Malgré tout il resterait attentif aux faits et gestes des jumeaux.

- IL sait que vous êtes là ? demanda Harry. Parce qu'au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous êtes dans les appartements de Voldemort là !

- On sait ! C'est lui qui nous a emmené là. Plus tard les questions ! fit Fred.

Harry, heureux d'avoir retrouvé des visages connus dans le château froid, ne dit rien malgré les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Il se contenta de s'amuser avec Fred et George jusqu'à qu'ils partent vers les alentours de midi.

Après un déjeuner frugal qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait pris avec le Lord la veille, Harry se prépara. Il devait mettre une robe. Il s'habilla déjà d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il mit par dessus une magnifique robe grise en velours, ouverte sur le devant, qui traînait un peu derrière lui. Ensuite il enfila des bottes en peau de dragon qui devaient coûter une fortune et se plaça devant le miroir. Avec cet accoutrement il avait l'air solennel mais sa silhouette frêle lui rendait un air mutin. Avec son masque froid il ressemblait presque au Lord, avec la même présence imposante. Souriant, fier de lui-même, il alla retrouver le Lord dans le salon. Celui ci n'était pas encore là alors il attrapa le livre qu'il lisait avant l'arrivée des jumeaux et replongea dedans.

- Passionnant comme livre ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et le livre tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd. Il regarda Tom qui s'était penché sur son fauteuil et se leva prestement.

- Oh ! Heu... Excusez-moi, fit Harry en ramassant rapidement le livre et en le posant sur la table basse.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tout le temps. Viens, on est déjà en retard.

Gêné en compagnie du Lord, comme à son habitude, Harry suivit Tom au pas de course, à sa droite.

- Hum... Excusez-moi. Je...

- Oui ? Qu'es-ce qui te gène autant ?

- C'est que... Je... Enfin...

- Tu voudrais voir tes amis avant qu'ils ne partent ?

- Heum. Oui... Comment ...?

- Légimancie. Il suffisait de le penser. Viens dépêchons-nous !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'avant du Manoir dans la grande Salle de Réunion. Une longue table rectangulaire prenait la majeure partie de cette pièce étouffante et sombre. Tout au bout de la table trônait un grand siège, ressemblant à un trône. Juste à côté, un autre siège de la même constitution, la taille au dessous, semblait appeler Harry. Les deux trônes étaient de métal couleur or renforcé par du velours vert et des accoudoirs hauts. Puis, autour, de nombreux sièges basiques entouraient le restant de la table. Il semblait y avoir de la place pour une vingtaine de personnes.

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa en voyant que toutes les places sauf les deux "trônes" étaient occupées. Il suivit le Lord jusqu'aux sièges où il s'assit. Tom quant à lui resta debout.

- Qu'on emmène les deux prisonniers.

Puis il s'assit. Les mangemorts fixaient Harry qui bougeait nerveusement dans son siège. Le regard des serviteurs de Tom oscillait entre le dégoût et la haine. Il les vit se parler doucement entre eux, sûrement de propos injurieux et déplaisants sur Harry. Entre eux et les deux trônes occupés il y avait deux places d'écarts se qui permit à Tom de parler à Harry sans se faire écouter.

- Je vais faire un état de santé, pour voir s'ils ont été traités convenablement. Après tu auras dix minutes pour discuter avec eux mais en compagnie de Severus.

- Bien, acquiesça. Merci... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire heureux.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Hermione et Ron entrèrent. Leurs vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroits, les cheveux de sa meilleure amie encore plus hirsute, leurs mains ligotées, leurs bouches bâillonnées et leurs visages noircis. Mais leurs regards s'éclairèrent à la vue d'Harry en bonne santé.

- Qu'on retire les bâillons, fit Tom. Pourquoi ont-ils des baillons Rosier ? J'avais spécifié de seulement les attacher.

- Pardon Maître mais ils...

- Suffit ! _Endoloris_ !

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent et il détourna les yeux de l'horrible spectacle.

- Ont-il été bien traité ? demanda sèchement Tom au mangemort plié en deux à terre.

- Oui maître ! fit Rosier.

- Non ! Cria Hermione.

- _Endoloris_ ! fit Tom.

Harry, croyant que le sort allait atteindre Hermione, attrapa instinctivement la robe en velours verte foncé du Lord au niveau de l'abdomen. Bien heureusement ce geste fut caché par la table. Mais le sort atteignit encore une fois Rosier.

- On ne me ment pas Rosier ! Cria Tom.

Malgré son regard froid la main gauche du Lord alla prendre tendrement celle d'Harry crispée sur le doux tissu de sa robe. Harry frissonna, son corps tremblait imperceptiblement mais son regard trahissait sa peur.

- Calmes-toi, résonna une voix dans sa tête.

Un pouce caressa doucement le dessus de sa main tremblante d'horreur et de peur. Harry se décrispa lentement et reprit son masque froid. Le Lord serra sa main un bref moment avant de la lâcher et de se lever.

- Rogue, veuillez emmener les prisonniers dans la salle juste à côté ainsi que M. Potter.

Tom fit signe à Harry de se lever et, la tête haute, il suivit Rogue. Une fois sortit de la vue des mangemorts il sauta dans les bras de ses amis.

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Tu vas bien ? On a cru te voir paniquer tout à l'heure.

- Oui... J'ai... Heu... Eut un moment de panique mais ça c'est arrangé, fit-il en rougissant légèrement au souvenir du contact doux de la main du Lord dans la sienne.

- L'essentiel c'est que tu vas bien vieux, fit Ron.

Le roux regarda Harry qui semblait en bonne santé et presque heureux. Il était de surcroît vêtu richement.

- Je vais bien. Écoutez moi bien. Je vais rester ici un an jour pour jour d'accord ? Je dois... Faire quelques chose pour Voldemort, fit Harry en essayant d'oublier que pour faire ce quelques chose il devait d'abord coucher avec le Lord. On ne me maltraitera pas. Je vous demande de dire à L'Ordre de ne pas venir me chercher et de ne rien tenter pour venir ici autrement il se passera quelque chose d'incroyablement grave. C'est clair ?

Ses deux amis aquiesçèrent et le temps d'une dernière embrassade ils durent revenir à l'intérieur de la Salle de Réunion. Harry reprit sa place aux côtés du Lord sans rien faire apparaître. Il regarda trois mangemorts lancer un sort de télé transportation sur ses amis qui furent envoyé à Poudlard.

- Je dois finir la réunion Harry, chuchota Tom au brun. Sors et vas dans la suite.

Le brun fit ce qu'il lui dit et retrouva seul le chemin de la suite. Il sut alors qu'au moindre faux pas, Hermione et Ron en pâtiraient véritablement... Il devait se plier. Et malgré tout ce n'était pas si... dérangeant...

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

On était samedi. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry était au Manoir Salazar et le Lord n'avait toujours rien tenté. Harry en restait sceptique, si ce que Tom voulait était le mettre dans son lit et engendrer un petit Voldemort/Potter, qu'attendait-il ? Harry ne cessait de ce poser des questions sans réponses et Severus restait muet. Lorsqu'il voyait le Lord il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait d'être avec lui dans un lit... sans aucuns vêtements... leur corps en fusion... s'embrassant et se caressant passionnément...

- Harry ! Veux-tu bien te concentrer ?

- J'essaye mais tu sais attaché à cette chaise c'est difficile, fit Harry en sortant de ses pensées peu religieuses.

Assis sur une chaise à dossier haut devant une table, Harry avait le dos plaqué sur la chaise à l'aide d'un foulard enserrant ses épaules et ses biceps.

- Couteau à fromage ?

Harry tendit sa main devant une des huit couteaux posés à côté de l'assiette. Malheureusement son bras était trop court et il n'arriva pas à l'atteindre. Il essaya de se rapprocher en avançant sa chaise mais celle ci lui fit faux bond et se renversa. Le brun éclata de rire, les jambes en l'air alors que Severus accourrait.

- Par Salazar Potter ! Quel crétin !

- On s'amuse bien ici ? fit une voix rieuse.

Severus se retourna pour voir le Lord dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'inclina respectueusement. Tom sourit et s'avança vers Harry qui essayait de se dépêtrer des liens. Il tira sur le foulard d'un coup sec et Harry fut enfin libre.

- Ouch ! Ahhh enfin. Merci, fit Harry en se relevant, un sourire angélique placardé sur ses lèvres.

- Mais de rien, fit Tom avec un sourire charmeur. C'était un plaisir.

Harry rougit et le Lord se tourna vers Severus.

- J'ai enfin une pause. Toute cette histoire a multiplié les attaques de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ? S'étonna Harry. Il attaque ?

- Oui il ravage des villages où résident des mangemorts de haut rang, fit Tom en s'affalant gracieusement sur un fauteuil du salon. Je fais obligatoirement venir d'autre mangemorts pour venir à leur secours. Mais ce vieux fou met presque tout son Ordre dans la bataille. Je refuse de perdre des hommes aussi inutilement.

- Non ce n'est pas encore le moment Harry, fit Severus en voyant qu'Harry ouvrait le bouche près à déverser des milliers de questions. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre les réponses.

Harry referma la bouche et se renfrogna, déclenchant le rire de Tom. Harry commençait à s'habituer au merveilleux rire du Lord qui ne s'exprimait que lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Severus ou lui. Ce rire clair et enjoué le faisait automatiquement sourire. Il adorait ce rire qui pourrait le faire sourire à n'importe quel moment. Le Lord rejetait toujours sa tête en arrière et ses beaux cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses oreilles. Son visage semblait se détendre et Harry oubliait presque le sang sur ses mains en le voyant comme cela.

- Bien... soupira Tom. Je dois vous laisser pour diriger encore une de ces réunions barbantes. Tes répliques sanglantes me manquent Severus.

Severus sourit et le Lord quitta la pièce presque à reculons.

- Bon on y retourne ? Et cette fois ci Harry dis-le moi si ta chaise n'est pas assez proche.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'attaches ?

- Pour que tu te tiennes droit imbécile heureux.

Harry rigola et retourna à sa tache.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

On était vendredi. Ça faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'Harry était là. En ce moment il était assis sur un fauteuil du salon, Tom affalé dans celui d'à côté. Leur relation avait bien évoluée. Tom venait souvent le voir et il travaillait en sa compagnie pendant qu'Harry lisait ou dessinait silencieusement. Ensuite ils discutaient tout naturellement... Le premier mois d'Harry dans le château avait passé incroyablement vite pour le brun. Il ne voyait Tom que pendant quelques heures l'après midi et souvent, le week end, ne faisait que l'apercevoir. Il essayait toujours tant et bien que mal d'éviter les mangemorts lorsqu'il était seul car ils cherchaient systématiquement la bagarre avec lui.

Cependant, Harry ne s'ennuyait pas du tout et commençait à aimer sa vie au château. Toujours en mouvement le brun se changeait les idées en promenant Iana, quelques fois accompagné par Tom et Obéron, il allait souvent à la bibliothèque qui recélait de grimoire les plus mystérieux les uns que les autres. Il continuait de s'entraîner au combat avec Severus qui en profitait pour lui apprendre les moeurs et coutumes de la vie d'un mangemort de haut grade. Car c'était ce qu'il était en fin de compte...

- Ça n'as pas l'air de te faire plaisir... fit Harry brisant le silence reposant du salon.

- Non... soupira Tom en levant le nez de ses dossiers. C'est plus qu'horrible.

- Encore les attaques de Dumbledore ?

- Entre autre. Mais c'est sur que ce vieux fou ne me facilite pas la tache.

- Vous...

- Tu, coupa Tom. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Tom?

- Je sais, fit Harry avec un petit rire. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer.

- Je m'en doute.

- Donc tu as d'autres problèmes que Dumbledore ?

- Oui, il y a eut une bagarre entre deux clans de licornes dans la forêt hier. J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour qu'ils cessent de se disputer.

- Oh...

- Ce n'est qu'une bataille pour un territoire. Et toi qu'es-ce que tu dessines ?

Le Gryffondor était assit dans un fauteuil confortable, les jambes repliées sous lui. Sur ses genoux était posé un carnet de feuilles blanches sur lesquelles il griffonnait au crayon à papier depuis un bout de temps déjà.

- Fait voir... fit Tom en se levant.

Il poussa un peu Harry et se glissa à ses côtés. Le fauteuil étant fait pour une seule personne, Tom empiéterait un peu sur Harry qu'il collait avec délice. Il lui prit son carnet des mains et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

- C'est Obéron et Iana. C'est très beau, où as-tu appris à dessiner comme ça ?

- Et bien quand j'étais petit je n'avais pas grand chose à faire dans mon placard...

Tom tourna les pages de son carnet et s'arrêta à une image bien précise.

- Woua... Je peux la garder ?

- Bien sur... fit Harry en rougissant.

Tom arracha la page avec un merveilleux dessin de lui. Il reproduisait magnifiquement bien son visage, la moindre courbe gracieuse était joliment dessiné dessus. La seule touche de couleur était le rouge sang de ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à rougir c'est merveilleux... fit Tom en passant un bras par dessus le dossier, dans le dos d'Harry, pour plus de confort. Oh à ce propos. Es-ce que tu pourrais sortir Obéron pour moi demain ? Ce serra samedi et je vais être surchargé, surtout que l'année scolaire se finit et les nouveaux mangemorts arrivent.

- Bien sur.

- Fait attention il n'est pas bien en ce moment. De l'air frais et du calme lui fera sans doute du bien.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de le faire.

Il caressa doucement des doigts l'image représentant les chevaux fiers et droits juste devant le labyrinthe du parc.

- Merci... souffla Tom.

Puis, sans qu'Harry si attende, il lui attrapa le menton et le tourna vers lui. Sous le regard médusé du brun, le Lord posa ses lèvres douces sur celles d'Harry. L'estomac du brun fit un triple saut périeux et son coeur se mit à battre n'importe comment, affolé. Il répondit avec plaisir au baiser qui se fit plus exigeant. Tom passa une main sur la hanche du brun pour le rapprocher de lui, ce que fit Harry avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Alors que leurs langues se caressaient avec délice Tom stoppa son baiser, gardant Harry dans ses bras.

Son regard pourpre pétillant se posa sur Harry qui rougissait et détournait le regard. La main du Lord remonta le long du torse musclé et Tom reprit la bouche du Gryffondor. Alors qu'il forçait la barrière émail de ses dents, Tom sentit deux main timides entourées sa nuque. Celles ci attrapèrent les cheveux tombant dessus et jouèrent un peu avec pendant que les mains du Lord caressaient le dos tandis que le torse du brun se collait contre lui de lui même. Leurs langues jouèrent un moment avec plaisir. Harry, qui depuis leur premier baiser ne rêvait que de ça répondait avec fougue.

- Maître ! Hurla un mangemort derrière le portrait.

Tom grogna et lâcha les lèvres d'Harry.

- Quoi ?! Hurla Tom agacé sous l'oeil amusé d'Harry.

- C'est les Blackwell et les Lestranges. Ils font un duel dans le hall !

- Mais quels idiots... soupira Tom en serrant Harry contre lui. J'arrive !

Harry qui avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule du Lord soupira, sachant son moment de tendresse finit.

- Je suis désolé, fit Tom en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux d'Harry. Je dois y aller.

Il le lâcha et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement. Harry soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il n'avait jamais connu cette tendresse à travers un baiser. Il était perdu... Ce fut comme ça que Severus le retrouva.

_(Note de la bêta : Psss : Ça mérite au moins une review je crois bien!!!)_

_(Note de l'auteur : Peut être... Oui ? )_

_Angel MP_


	5. Privilégié

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Tout beau qui sera suivit de peu par le chapitre 6 qui est EXTREMEMENT important pour l'histoire... Je ne vous en dit pas plus ! _

_Très bonne lecture je l'espère !_

**Chapitre 5 : privilégié**

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs du château. Il allait à l'écurie pour sortir Iana et Obéron. Depuis leur baiser hier midi, Harry n'avait qu'aperçut le Lord une fois, et encore, c'était il y a une dizaine de minutes alors qu'il passait devant la Salle de Réunion grande ouverte. Le Lord, face à la porte l'avait vu et un grand sourire avait éclairé le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier s'était dépêché de passer son chemin car Tom semblait en proie d'une grande colère. Enfin il arrivait aux écuries.

- Bonjour, fit-il en saluant un des palefreniers.

- Bonjour M. Potter, lui répondit le palefrenier. Voulez vous que j'harnache Iana ?

- Non merci je le ferai moi-même, dit Harry.

Le brun vit un éclair de soulagement dans les yeux du palefrenier ce qui lui provoqua un sourire moqueur. La jument était tellement calme et docile avec lui qu'il peinait à la voir infernale et incontrôlable avec les autres. Cependant il arriva devant les deux boxes voisins d'Iana et Obéron. Il ouvrit celui de Iana et sans plus s'en occuper il ouvrit celui d'Obéron qui sortir tout seul lui aussi. Les deux chevaux écoutaient Harry comme ils écoutaient Tom. Harry referma ensuite les deux boxes alors que les deux animaux s'arrêtaient juste devant attendant qu'Harry les harnache.

- Pas de selle pour toi aujourd'hui Obéron. Tom ne peux pas te faire sortir alors je m'en charge. Tu sais, ton maître est vraiment quelqu'un d'excep...

- Tiens tiens mais qui vois-je ? Pote Potter... coupa une voix derrière lui.

Une main sur les naseaux d'Obéron, Harry se retourna pour voir Malfoy, habillé en bon cavalier performant, tenant par la bride un pur-sang arabe.

- Malfoy... Je te prierais de m'appeler M. Potter dorénavant, fit Harry avec son regard mi menaçant mi froid copyright by Severus Rogue.

- Haha ! Se moqua Drago. Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu te prends pour qui immonde vermine ?

- Pour le bras droit de ton maître connard, répliqua Harry.

- Dans tes rêves, sale orphelin !

- Ose répéter ça Malfoy et tu verras de quoi je suis capable !

Les poings serrés Harry faisait face à Malfoy. Iana et Obéron derrière lui hennissait doucement pour le calmer.

- Répéter quoi ? Que tu n'es qu'un sale orphelin ? Un prisonnier ! Un prisonnier qui se prend pour le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il y a de quoi rire non ?

- Moi je ne trouve rien de drôle à ça M. Malfoy. Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Tom, fit Harry son corps droit et tendu.

- Sachez M. Malfoy que j'ai été très énervé par votre incapable père. J'espère ne pas être déçut par le fils dans la même heure. Alors maintenant sortez votre cheval et cessez d'importuner mon bras droit.

Drago s'inclina bas, comme un banal elfe de maison et, avec un dernier regard dégoûté en direction d'Harry, il rebroussa le chemin, laissant le brun seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Merci... souffla Harry lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- De rien Harry. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. J'ai fais de toi mon bras droit, tu as autant de pouvoir que moi sur les mangemorts.

- Merci... répéta Harry en retournant à l'harnachement des chevaux.

Le brun était toujours tendu, énervé et poussé à l'extrême par Malfoy comme seul lui et Severus savaient le faire. Il n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Il posa la selle sur le dos d'Iana un peu plus brusquement qu'il aurait voulut et la jument hennie, mécontente. Harry soupira et s'appuya contre l'épaule de la jument en lui murmurant milles pardons. La jument tourna la tête vers lui et posa ses naseaux sur le front chaud d'Harry en signe de pardon. Puis deux mains passèrent autour de sa taille et le plaquèrent contre un corps chaud.

De bien être il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre Tom derrière lui. Les mains du Lord posées sur son ventre le caressaient doucement, par des gestes apaisant, tout comme le doux baiser posé sur sa tempe.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Tom, soupira Harry.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Harry mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu es plus puissant que tout les mangemorts présents ici. Ce ne sont que des immondes cafards à côté d'une magnifique et rebelle panthère noire...

Harry sourit tristement alors que Tom resserrait sa prise autour de son corps.

- Je ne rigole pas, peu de gens serraient vivant après avoir vécut toutes les épreuves que tu as affrontées. Je suis conscient que c'est entièrement ma faute et j'en suis quelque part désolé.

- Ce n'était pas moi que tu visais mais cette prophétie...

- J'ai eu peur tu comprends ? J'ai eu peur alors j'ai voulu t'exterminer... Et aujourd'hui je suis bien heureux de ne pas avoir réussit parce que autrement je ne pourrais pas faire ça...

Et il reprit ses lèvres. Harry se retourna immédiatement et noua ses bras autour du cou du Lord pour un baiser plus passionné. Il rougit furieusement quand il sentit une main coquine lui caresser les fesses. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres et sentit le Lord sourire sous son baiser.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, fit Tom à la fin du baiser en caressant les cheveux d'Harry. Je dois y retourner...

- Je vais sortir les chevaux... On se voit ce soir ?

- Je ne pense pas Harry. Mais je te promets de passer le journée de lundi rien qu'avec toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard déçut du brun.

- Merci...

Tom sourit et embrassa une dernière fois le brun avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

- Ouais, fit Harry en secouant la tête. Votre maître est vraiment un mec exceptionnel...

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lundi matin, Harry se réveilla tôt. Comme l'avait dit Tom, il ne l'avait plus revu du week-end. Harry, toujours gronchon au réveil, grogna le nom de son elfe de maison pour qu'il lui ramène son petit déjeuné. Il déjeuna lentement, encore dans les vapes. Hier soir Harry avait fait du quiddicth contre les jumeaux jusqu'à pas d'heure. Malgré que ces matchs l'aient requinqué il était maintenant vanné.

Il avait encore les marques de son oreiller incrustées sur sa joue lorsqu'il partit prendre sa douche. Dix minutes après, alors qu'il était encore sous le jet, appuyé contre le mur, somnolent, à sentir l'eau couler sur son corps, une voix l'appela.

- Harry!? C'est Tom!

- Tom! S'écria Harry. Je suis dans la douche ! J'arrive !

Mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors qu'il éteignait l'eau. Il ne l'entendit pas et se retourna pour prendre sa serviette. C'est là qu'il vit Tom. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire que ça bouche était déjà capturé par un baiser vorace. Son corps humide colla celui de Tom. Harry rougit furieusement sous ses baisers.

- Tom ... gémit Harry alors que les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres commençaient à parcourir son corps.

Le Lord prit la serviette du petit brun et s'occupa de le sécher tout en l'embrassant. Le corps nu d'Harry était délicieusement pressé contre celui malheureusement habillé du Seigneur de ces lieux. Tom finit par nouer la serviette autour de la taille du brun cachant à son regard les parties les plus intimes du corps de son bras droit qui avait délicieusement réagit aux attouchements.

- Bonjour... susurra Tom en appuyant son front contre celui du Golden Boy.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry en rougissant, gêné par sa nudité.

- Je vais te laisser t'habiller... Je te conseille de mettre des vêtements de sport.

Après un dernier bécot Tom le laissa s'habiller. Mais Harry du traverser sa chambre sous son regard désireux pour rentrer en toute hâte dans son dressing. Il s'habilla d'un jogging noir, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une paire de basket. Puis il essaya de s'arranger le mieux possible. Nerveux comme un gamin à son premier rendez-vous il sortit de sa cachette. Tom était assis sur son lit, et regardait le livre posé sur l'oreiller du brun.

- C'est un très bon livre, fit Tom en lui montrant _Les liaisons dangereuses_.

- Oui je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque du salon, fit Harry en se triturant les doigts.

Tom se leva souplement et remit le livre sur la table de chevet du brun. Puis il se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux quand Tom lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts des siens. Comme dans la Salle de Réunion un pouce caressa le plat de sa main doucement, tendrement.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Tom prit la parole.

- Tu aimes le tir à l'arc ?

- En fait je n'en ai jamais fait, dit Harry dont le coeur battait à la chamade.

- Et bien je vais me faire une joie de te l'apprendre.

Il tira Harry vers le parc, et à gauche du château Harry put voir un terrain d'entraînement du tir à l'arc presque désert. Une cabane en bois avait été construite d'une taille acceptable où était mis à la disposition de tous tout l'attirail pour faire du tir.

- Il a beaucoup de terrain d'entraînement comme celui ci ? demanda Harry alors que ça main n'avait toujours pas quitté celle de Tom.

- Et bien... répondit Tom. Il y a le terrain de Quidditch au Sud, en sachant que le château est face au Nord. Celui d'équitation bien sur à l'Est, celui de tir à l'arc à l'Ouest. Il y a d'autre place un peu partout dans le parc pour divers sport ainsi qu'une piscine. Il en a une aussi en plein milieu du jardin français au Nord où certaines femmes pratiquent le yoga ou encore la méditation sorcière, ce qui te ferais du bien au passage. .

- Le yoga ? Comment sais-tu que j'ai besoin de m'assouplir ? fit Harry en rougissant.

- Pas le yoga Harry, fit Tom en rigolant. Et je ne sais toujours pas si tu es souple... Je parlais de la méditation sorcière, elle permet de ce reposer, de calmer sa magie. La tienne crépite toujours autour de toi, je te jure que des fois c'est déstabilisant.

- Ne me dis pas que j'arrive à déstabiliser le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'écria Harry en rigolant.

Mais Tom s'arrêta et tira sur la main du brun pour le plaquer contre lui. Le regardant sérieusement il lui caressa la joue de deux doigts.

- Il me suffit de te voir pour ne plus être moi-même... souffla le Lord avant d'embrasser Harry.

Le brun fut encore une fois envoyé dans un tourbillon de sentiments. Son coeur s'affola, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, ses mains se firent moites et des frissons parcoururent sa peau. Tom le maintenait contre lui en encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissants. Puis Tom reprit son chemin comme si de rien était, tenant toujours la main d'Harry prisonnière de la sienne. Harry ne s'en plaignit pas au contraire il fut déçut quand Tom fut forcé de le lâcher lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la cabane.

- Je vais te montrer comment te préparer.

Tom monta les quelques marches menant à la cabane. L'intérieur de la cabane en bois sentait le propre. Un mélange de cire pour le bois et de cuir chatouillait leurs narines. Le Lord prit alors rapidement deux éléments de chaque équipement à l'exception des arcs.

- Je t'ai fait faire un arc personnel, répondit Tom au regard interrogateur d'Harry.

Le Lord commença alors à l'équiper, il lui mit une sorte de protection au bras gauche, un autre sur les doigts de la main droite. Ensuite il sourit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux rebelles du brun qui avait légèrement poussés. Il s'arrangea pour qu'aucune mèche ne gène la vue débarrassée de lunettes du brun.

- Et voilà ! fit Tom. Tu es magnifique, bien que je te préfère nu.

Harry rougit atrocement alors que Tom éclatait de rire. Il l'embrassa légèrement et s'équipa. Ensuite il alla chercher les deux arcs pendant qu'Harry semblait toujours bloqué sur la deuxième partie de la dernière phrase du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Regarde ça... Ce sont des cadeaux des centaures. Ils me doivent quelques services.

Tom tenait deux arcs finement taillés. Le premier était légèrement plus grand et Harry conclu que c'était celui du Lord qui le dépassait d'une tête. L'arc était de bois blanc avec des touches argentées. La poignée comprenait des fioritures argentées et le fil était d'un bel argent. Harry avec le même, légèrement plus petit mais le doré remplaçait l'argent.

- Ils ont été taillé dans la pure tradition elfique, fit Tom en lui tendant son arc.

- Des elfes ? Ça existe ?

- Bien sur que oui ! Les nains et lutins aussi alors pourquoi pas les elfes ? Ce sont des grands amis des dragons. Un peuple d'elfe règne sur la forêt.

- J'aimerais y faire un tour dans cette forêt. Elle semble si... mystérieuse.

- Je t'y emmènerais mais n'y va jamais sans moi.

- Compris.

- Viens.

Leur arc en main, ils se dirigèrent vers le Terrain vide. Il était dix heures du matin et l'air était déjà chaud, l'air d'un début juillet.

- Tu connais la façon de faire ?

- Oui un peu.

- Vas-y commence je te regarde et je changerais tes défauts.

Harry se mit nerveusement en perpendiculaire d'une cible et leva rapidement son arc. Il mit la flèche entre ses deux doigts et l'encocha à la corde. Il étira celle ci et elle partit en faisant vibrer la corde dans un grand "tiiing". Derrière lui Tom rigola alors que la flèche se plantait dans l'herbe verte.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, fit Harry boudeur.

- Si, tu es drôle, fit Tom en l'enlaçant.

- J'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir et de me ridiculiser devant toi depuis le début, fit Harry en détournant le regard.

- Au contraire tu m'impressionnes. En un mois tu as appris à chevaucher Iana, notre jument la plus rebelle, aussi bien que moi. Obéron t'as adopté lui aussi. Tu arrives peu à peu à te faire respecter ici. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis pour faire tout ça ? Des années, de longues et dures années.

- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer, fit Harry avec un sourire en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Lord.

- Pourquoi, c'est mon genre de rassurer les faibles ? fit Tom en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus ce qui pourrais être ton genre ou pas...

Harry soupira et encercla la taille du Lord de ses bras.

- C'est comme si tu n'étais pas cet homme, c'est comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre... Une autre personne que j'apprécie de plus en plus, avoua-t-il avec une voix douce. Je n'arrive plus à te haïr Tom...

Tom ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de poser sa joue sur les cheveux doux d'Harry. L'étreinte tendre dura un moment. Jusqu'à qu'ils reprennent ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

- Place toi en parallèle de la cible. Maintenant brandis ton arc. Doucement... souffla Voldemort.

Tom s'était placé derrière Harry et avait placé une main sur sa hanche. L'autre était posée sur le bras tenant l'arc. Son souffle chatouillait la joue d'Harry.

- Maintenant place ta flèche... Étire la corde comme ça... Voilà. Doucement. Pose ta main sur tes lèvres, vas-y monte ton bras. Il faut que ta main tenant l'arc soit juste devant tes yeux. Et doucement tu lâches...

La flèche partit et se planta en haut de la cible. Harry sauta de joie.

- J'ai réussit !

Il sauta dans les bras de Tom qui l'embrassa tendrement.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Encore une fois après cette délicieuse journée de tir à l'arc Tom l'avait raccompagné sans rien tenter. Juste un baiser déposé sur son front avant de filer dans sa chambre. Harry, lui, ne le comprenait pas. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre avec Tom. Harry s'était étonné lui-même en remarquant qu'il faisait facilement preuve de tendresse avec Tom et ne cessait de vouloir le sentir contre lui. Sûr Tom était beau, sur il était intelligent mais il était aussi cruel avec les autres qu'il était gentil avec lui. Harry aimait beaucoup le Tom qu'il avait découvert et tout ce qu'il laissait paraître de lui l'enchantait...

Une semaine s'était passée depuis ce lundi passé entièrement à deux... Enfin sauf la nuit. Les attaques semblaient s'être multipliées car il voyait beaucoup de mangemorts revenir blessés. Il attendait alors le retour de Tom dans le salon. Mais le Lord enchaînait bataille sur bataille et ne revenait pas au château. Alors Harry allait avec Severus soigner les blessés toute la journée, dans l'attente angoissante de voir son beau brun apparaître, blessés ou pire... mort.

- Harry ! Cria Severus. Viens soigner celui là. Il a besoin que tu remettes manuellement son os et que tu le soignes. Il a aussi des blessures superficielles sur le torse et des brûlures aux jambes.

En une semaine Harry n'avait pas quitté Severus qui lui avait apprit techniques de guérison sur techniques de guérison. Harry apprenait très vite et s'occupait de tout les petits cas.

Il alla donc soigner l'homme inconscient. Il remit l'os de l'épaule droite en place rapidement, heureux de ne pas entendre l'habituel cri de douleur qui suivait cet acte normalement. Puis il appliqua plusieurs onguents sur la peau laiteuse du blessé et enfin le déplaça dans une autre pièce plus silencieuse pleine de lits où les patients soignés pouvaient dormir en toute tranquillité.

La semaine était passée lentement pour Harry qui ne voyait toujours pas arriver Tom. Heureusement peu de mangemorts étaient morts ou blessés assez gravement pour nécessiter la venue d'un médicomage professionnel. Beaucoup avait des blessures comme des os cassés, des brûlures, des plaies infectées ou autres.

- Ça n'en finira jamais ? demanda Harry à Severus lors de leur pause. Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe dehors Severus ?!

- C'est Dumbledore... finit par avouer Severus. Il veut te récupérer et a pris en otage pas mal de mangemort. Le Seigneur se bat pour les sauver. Dumbledore les torture pour qu'ils avouent où tu es. Mais le château est sous un sort complexe du Lord. Ils ne peuvent rien dire de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, ni son nom, ni sa localisation que peu connaissent.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi tant de sang coulait ? Juste pour le récupérer ? Mais s'ils réussissaient Tom tuerait Hermione et Ron ?

La rage contre Dumbledore et l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait de ne pas voir Tom le submergea et quelques larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Il était la raison d'un carnage... Tous ces morts c'était de sa faute... Encore une fois. Dans sa tête se bousculaient des milliers de questions et son attachement pour Tom le dérangeait de plus en plus. Cette tendresse, ses baisers et ses caresses... C'était quelque chose d'inconnu pour Harry qui n'était jamais vraiment sortit avec quelqu'un mais qui aimait les baisers et les caresses du Lord... Il adorait et en redemandait. En ce moment il était simplement et cruellement dans un manque qu'il ne saurait expliquer...

- Sev'... Es-ce que la prophétie est juste ?

- Non, répondit Severus.

- Mais pourtant elle est au Ministère !

- Il en existe une sur toi et le Seigneur Noir. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois près à l'entendre !

- NON BIEN SUR ! Hurla Harry. Je ne suis jamais prêt pour vous ! J'en ait marre que l'ont me cache des choses ! Et puis ces cauchemars...

- Tu fais des cauchemars ? S'étonna Severus.

- Oui... soupira Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Que vois-tu ?

- ... Mes parents, Sirius... Et un tas de gens que je ne connais pas... Ils disent tous qu'ils sont morts à cause de moi... Dans une bataille... Y a des mangemorts, y à des sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix... Y a mes amis, y à ma famille... C'est moi qui les ait tué Sev'... Ce rêve n'est que la pure réalité..., il essuya doucement ses larmes la tête basse, le regard rivé sur ses pieds attendant une réplique de Severus.

- Ne dit-on pas que les songes ne sont que mensonges ? fit une voix près de lui, mais pas celle qu'il attendait.

- Tom ! Souffla Harry en relevant la tête.

Le dit Tom était juste devant lui. Severus s'était traîtreusement éclipsé sans qu'Harry ne le voie, le brun ayant la tête serrée entre ses mains tremblantes. Les larmes recoulèrent à la vue de Tom. Ce dernier se tenait droit mais il semblait blessé de toute part. Tout d'abord son épaule en sang, Harry remarqua qu'il respirait difficilement, ensuite son cou était martelé de petites coupures comme son torse découvert par une chemise déchirée.

- Allonges-toi... fis Harry en se levant du lit où il était. Je vais te soigner.

- Harry... soupira Tom en s'allongeant avec bonheur sur un lit confortable.

- Chut... Garde tes forces.

Le brun enleva doucement les lambeaux de la chemise blanche du Lord et examina, les sourcils froncés de concentration, les diverses plaies zébrant le torse musclé du Lord. Il effectua sur Tom une balise de sort qui lui permit de faire ce diagnostique.

- Tu as deux côtes cassées à droite, elles te feront mal pendant environ une semaine mais je peux les soigner. Ensuite tu as une plaie profonde sur l'épaule qu'il faudra panser. Tu as de diverses coupures et brûlures superficielles mais je peux t'arranger ça.

- Harry je dois te dire quelque choses...

- Non Tom, fit-il autoritairement. Pas tout de suite.

- Tu vois quand tu veux tu sais être autoritaire, souffla doucement Tom avec un petit rire.

Harry sourit tristement alors que les yeux de Tom se fermaient pour un sommeil réparateur. Le brun se mit alors à l'attaque. Il soigna d'abord les plaies superficielles puis les côtes et l'épaule qu'il banda. Il changea d'un coup de baguette le Lord avec un bas de pyjama noir et le recouvrit de draps.

_Alors ? Une ch'tite review pour la route ?_

_Angel MP_


	6. Pourquoi !

_Coucou ! J'ai franchement adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Deplus mon ordi est réparé alors je n'ai que des raisons pour être heureuse et ainsi je pourrais enfin répondre à vos reviews qui me font vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup plaisir ! Un gros merci à tous (enfin à toytes j'imagine !)et voici le chapitre 6 (un lemon et une attaque que demande le peuple ?) _

_Je ne vous embête pas plus et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eue à l'écrire !_

_Angel MP_

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi ? Comment ?**

Harry regardait Tom dormir depuis maintenant quatre heures. De temps en temps il s'occupait d'autres blessés qui affluaient de moins en moins. Les batailles semblaient s'être terminées et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il vit une troupe de mangemorts, environ un trentaine sains et saufs, revenir au QG des Ténèbres.

Harry avait alors ramené Tom dans les appartements. N'osant pas entrer dans la partie de Tom il avait allongé l'homme sur son propre lit et, assit sur un fauteuil ramené du salon posé juste à côté du lit, il veillait sur Tom.

- C'est insensé, fit Harry à voix haute en se levant soudainement. Je suis là à attendre que Voldemort... Le Lord Voldemort qui a tué mes parents, se réveille et j'ai peur pour lui ! Je me suis inquiété pour lui plus que je ne me suis inquiété pour personne ! Je veux des réponses merde ! Ce n'est pas compliqué non ?... Je veux des réponses...

Harry se rassit, découragé. Il était bientôt vingt trois heures et Harry décida de dormir. Il prit une douche rapide et se vêtit comme à l'habitude d'un caleçon vert foncé et d'un t-shirt blanc pour dormir. Il regarda le grand lit de sa chambre, occupé par Tom. Bien sûr il avait de la place, c'était un lit deux personnes... Mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne chose à faire...

- Oh et puis après tout...

Décidé, il se coucha aux côtés de Tom qui ne bougea pas dans son sommeil. Le brun se blottit contre le Lord, recherchant du réconfort, et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit qu'il avait froid... Il se tourna sur le côté, s'attendant à toucher Tom mais ce ne fut qu'une place vide et froide aux draps froissés qu'il trouva. Ouvrant les yeux soudainement il se redressa et scanna la pièce.

- Harry ?

Tom était là. Il sortait de la douche apparemment. Vêtu d'une serviette grise nouée autour de la taille, il était en train de se diriger silencieusement vers ses affaires quand Harry s'était réveillé.

- Bien dormit ? demanda le plus vieux avec un sourire.

- Euh... Oui, fit Harry en rougissant.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, remontant la couverture sur lui pour ne pas voir le corps parfaitement musclé du Lord luisant sous les gouttes d'eau.

- Hep hep hep ! Pas le temps de dormir !

Grognon comme tout les matins, Harry se retourna à l'opposé du Lord. Il entendit le rire clair de Tom qui contourna le lit pour s'assoir devant lui.

- Hier... fit Tom. Je t'ai entendu... Et les réponses que tu veux je vais te les donner.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry qui rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- Ai-je l'habitude de te mentir ?

Taquin, Harry fit mine de réfléchir à la question. Tom sourit et secoua la tête tout en donnant une tape sur le renflement qu'était le corps d'Harry emmitouflé sous l'épaisse couette gris perle. Harry sourit mais remonta encore plus la couette sur son visage, cachant sa légère rougeur.

- Flemmard, grogna Tom. Bon je te laisse le temps de m'habiller...

Tom sortit de la chambre laissant le brun faire vagabonder son esprit entre l'éveil et la torpeur. Malheureusement pour ce dernier il revint bien vite et secoua Harry dans tout les sens.

- Aller debout fainéant ! On a du travail à faire aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de toi...

Harry consentît à ouvrir les yeux alors que sa couette volait loin de lui.

- Mais euh ! s'écria le brun refrogner qui avait froid.

Il se roula en position foetale, ignorant effrontément le Lord qui souriait devant tant de gaminerie. Tom finit par monter sur le lit et s'avancer vers lui. A quatre pattes il se plaça sur Harry et commença à embrasser le cou du brun qui grogna. Bien contre lui, Harry se tendit et repoussa doucement Tom qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grogna Tom en croisant les bras.

- Je pense qu'il faut parler avant... soupira Harry. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- Prends ta douche, fit Tom froidement, mécontent d'être repoussé. On parlera après, mais dépêches-toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il sauta souplement du lit et sortit de la chambre. Harry, étonné que le Lord se sois braqué aussi facilement se dépêcha de se doucher et de s'habiller. Il prit un simple jeans blanc, un t-shirt marron et des baskets _Converse_ avant d'aller dans le salon. Tom n'y était pas mais Harry entendait des bruits venir de la suite du Maître des Ténèbres.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Tom réapparut 5 minutes après, la mine renfrognée.

- Bien ! Soupira le Lord en s'asseyant élégamment dans un fauteuil. De quoi voulais-tu parler ? Fait bref.

- Hum... Je... fit Harry rougissant en triturant ses mains le regard fixant un point invisible. Je voulais te demander...

Tom grogna et s'énerva.

- Écoute Harry j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. On en discutera ce soir.

Sur ceux il se leva et passa devant Harry. Ce dernier s'écria :

- Non attend ! Je voulais juste te demander si tu... Si tu n'avais pas oublié pourquoi j'étais là, finit-il en détournant son visage en feu.

- Non je ne l'ai pas oublié, fit simplement Tom en s'apprêtant à repartir.

- Les deux mois sont presque finis ! s'écria Harry pour le retenir en s'enflammant sans raison.

- C'est ça que tu veux ?! S'écria Tom s'enflammant à son tour. Que je te jettes dans mon lit comme une vulgaire catin ?!

Il s'approcha d'Harry et comme au premier jour le plaqua contre le mur.

- Que je prenne ta virginité avec violence ? Sans aucun respect ? Que je me débarrasse de toi une fois que tu auras accouché de l'enfant ? C'est ça ?

Sur ceux il pressa durement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry qui s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. La langue de Tom en profita pour entrer dans l'antre chaud et le baiser se fit sauvage et agressif. Immédiatement emporté par la déferlante de sentiments contradictoires, Harry s'accrocha désespérément au col de la robe de Tom tout en répondant avec une fougue qu'il ne se connaissait pas au baiser. Il cria quand les dents tranchantes du Lord mordirent la lèvre inférieure du brun. Le sang coula et se mêla à leurs salives.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à gémir sous les mains fraîches du Lord qui caressaient son torse, glissées sous son t-shirt. Lui même fit glissé ses mains sur les pectoraux saillants de Tom et commença à se débattre avec la broche de la robe entièrement noire de Tom. Celle ci tomba souplement aux pieds du Seigneur Noir qui soulevait brusquement le t-shirt d'Harry au dessus de sa tête. Le baiser fougueux se coupa le temps que le tee-shirt soit enlevé et les bouches se réunirent immédiatement. Les mains tremblantes d'Harry glissaient entre les boutons de la chemise en soie de Tom qui caressait ses cuisses avec ferveur. Une main du Lord se plaça simplement sur celles tremblantes et glissantes du brun et les retira. Il les fit s'insinuer sous sa chemise, préalablement sortie du pantalon, et les posa franchement sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés.

Harry frissonna de plaisir en sentant sous ses doigts la peau douce du Lord. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les abdos, les redessinant délicatement alors que la bouche du Lord glissait dans son cou. Lorsqu'il titilla de sa langue un endroit si particulier, la peau douce à l'endroit du croisement de son épaule et du bras, au dessus de l'aisselle, un gémissement rauque sortit de ses lèvres rouges et gonflées par les baisers. Ses mains atteignirent les bourgeons rosés et Harry fit passer ses pouces tout autour, frôlant de temps en temps le téton durcit par le plaisir.

- TOM ! Cria Harry lorsqu'une main coquine se posa franchement sur son érection.

Le brun ouvrit brusquement la chemise du Lord qui tomba en lambeaux à ses pieds. Ils se mouvèrent frénétiquement, frottant leurs corps contre l'autre, pour enlever leurs chaussures et chaussettes. Bientôt seul les pantalons les empêchaient de continuer leur exploration.

Soudainement, Harry se sentit décoller, Tom avait fermement pris ses cuisses et il noua ses jambes autour de la taille du Seigneur Noir. Ses pieds se collèrent aux fesses qu'il sentait musclées. Leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, et Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que la couche du Lord grignotait son cou. Harry pencha sa tête vers celle du Lord et déposa un simple baiser, doux et léger, sur la tempe de Tom. Ce dernier releva la tête et leurs yeux flamboyants se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Ce fut Harry qui amorça un baiser. Soudain, la fougue avait disparut pour laisser place à une douce passion, à un plaisir irrationnel. Harry sentit son dos se décoller du mur et malgré le doux baiser il vit qu'ils avançaient vers les appartements du Lord. Devant la porte fermée, Tom lâcha à contre coeur Harry qui glissa contre son corps doucement. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de la taille de Tom qui leva un pied pour projeter avec la force de sa jambe, la porte contre le mur. Entourant solidement Harry de ses bras musclés ils avança vers la chambre, traversant un salon classe et spacieux.

Naturellement, Harry ne fit aucunement attention à la déco, il était comme hypnotisé par le grain de beauté marron derrière l'oreille de Tom. Tout en reculant, poussé par Tom, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et sortit sa langue. Celle ci vint lécher doucement le grain de beauté de Tom qui frissonna soudainement. Harry sourit de son effet et décida de martyriser l'arrière de l'oreille droite de Tom qui le poussa sur un lit mœlleux.

Le gryffondor se renversa soudainement sur le matelas, prit de nouveau par la fougue, il balaya tous les coussins qu'il jeta à terre. Ensuite il tendit les bras vers Tom qui passait en revue toute les parties exposées de son corps.

Le Lord se pencha et recouvrit le corps volcanique du brun qui noua immédiatement ses jambes autour de celles de Tom. Ses talons caressèrent doucement les mollets et les cuisses du Lord qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Sans rompre leur baiser Tom se suréleva en plaquant une main contre le matelas. Harry dû se surélever aussi, entourant ses bras autour du cou de Tom pour continuer le baiser. La main libre du Lord se fraya un chemin vers la fermeture éclair d'Harry qui se tendit délicieusement quand Tom frôla de la pulpe de ses doigts le nombril du brun. Il sursauta en sentant une main franche se poser sur son sexe et baisser rapidement la fermeture. Le baiser se rompit pour permettre à Tom de s'agenouiller et de retirer entièrement le jeans blanc d'Harry.

Il tira en même temps le boxer du brun qui se retrouva complètement nu et avec une belle érection sous les yeux brillants de désir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour masquer sa gène Harry se releva et défit à son tour le pantalon du Lord. Il fit comme Tom et emporta en même temps le sous vêtement du Lord.

Docile, il se rallongea ensuite et écarta les jambes entre lesquelles Tom vint se lover. Les jambes du brun retrouvèrent leurs places sur celles de Tom. Leurs deux corps nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Rapidement Tom replia ses genoux sous lui et tira Harry sur ses cuisses. Un baiser exigent s'en suivit. Harry cria de plaisir lorsqu'une main attrapait son pénis en même temps qu'un premier doigt s'insinuait en lui.

Un deuxième doigt se fraya un chemin en lui, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémit de douleur. Pour lui faire oublier la douleur, Tom approfondit son baiser, le branlant plus vite alors que ses doigts faisaient de délicieux mouvements en ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui. Harry ne pouvait enlever cette sensation inconfortable et cette douleur. Mais ça lui était presque nécessaire pour garder les pieds sur terre. Un troisième doigt entra enfin en lui et Harry mordit l'épaule de Tom qui grogna. Pour se faire pardonner Harry s'empressa d'embrasser du bout des lèvres le grain de beauté du Lord qui gémit.

Enfin il sentit les doigts du Lord se retirer de lui, son corps se tendit, d'anticipation et peur sûrement. Pour le rassurer, Tom reprit sa bouche et lui attrapa les hanches, découvrant que sa hanche droite semblait par dessus tout très sensible. Respirant un grand coup Harry se souleva et s'empala sur la hampe dressée de Tom qui gémit.

Ce fut la sensation la plut étrange qu'Harry avait eut, le plaisir mélangé à la douleur. Cette douleur même qui le ramenait sur terre. Malgré tout elle était plus forte que le plaisir et quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux fermés. Il sentit une langue les happée et les hanches du Lord se mouvèrent doucement. La tête d'Harry, enfouie dans le cou de Tom, se redressa quand tout d'un coup le plaisir le submergea. Tom empoigna rageusement ses hanches, et n'en pouvant plus, il commença à imprimer un rythme rapide, martyrisant la prostate du gryffondor. Harry se soulevait et se rabaissait rapidement, aidé par Tom. Leurs souffles précipités et leurs gémissements sourds remplirent la pièce quand enfin l'orgasme les submergea.

Le corps de Tom se cambra alors que celui d'Harry trembla de la tête aux pieds. Le gryffondor retomba mollement dans les bras du serpentard, exténué. Tom redressa lentement Harry pour se retirer et le prit dans ses bras. Ils reprirent leur souffle, et leurs esprits pour Harry.

Lentement le brun glissa en arrière, emportant Tom qui se coucha à ses côtés. Harry se laissa porté par le sommeil immédiatement...

°0°0°0°0°0°HP/LV°0°0°0°0°0°

Un énorme bruit fit trembler le château en son entier, réveillant brusquement les deux amants. Tom fut le premier à agir et se leva prestement. Enfilant son pantalon il courut vers le balcon à la rambarde sculptée. Ce qu'il vit eut l'air de l'affoler car il revint en courrant dans la chambre. Harry, déconcerté, se redressa lentement, entourant le drap autour de lui.

- Tom ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ne bouge pas d'ici Harry tu m'entends ?! Reste dans cette chambre et n'en sort plus ! Cria Tom en s'habillant.

Il vit le Lord se jeter un sort en direction de sa gorge et sa voix résonna dans tout le château.

- Alerte noire, je répète alerte noire. L'Ordre du Phénix est ici et tente de détruire le bouclier de protection ! Ils entrent par le Nord ! Ils entrent par le Nord !

Sur ce, Tom sortit en trombe de la pièce laissant Harry, nu, dans le lit et complètement perdu. Un nouveau bruit pulsa dans les oreilles du brun qui les recouvris de ses mains alors qu'une nouvelle secousse ébranlait le château. Harry sauta lestement du lit, sentant une douleur lancinante le prendre. Il rougit en repensant à la cause de cette douleur mais se reprit très vite en entendant des cris. Il noua le drap de satin autour de sa taille et courut vers la balustrade. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Un énorme bouclier translucide se dressait sur toute la hauteur du château et du parc. La chambre du lord était au milieu du château, tout au Nord face au gigantesque portail de la demeure. À droite Harry pouvait voir le bosquet de plantes rares et l'écurie, à gauche les terrains d'entraînement et devant la piscine et plusieurs places dans un jardin français.

Une nouvelle secousse prit le château alors que le bouclier faiblissait. Les mangemorts sortirent de toutes parts et attaquèrent les membres de l'Ordre qui prenait d'assaut la demeure. Harry put voir deux dizaines de sorcier à quelques mètres de lui en hauteur sur des balais. L'air concentrés, ils tentaient d'ouvrir une brèche juste à côté des appartements du Lord.

Affolé, Harry rentra dans la chambre en courrant, attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila rapidement. Ensuite il prit sa baguette qu'il tint solidement dans sa main. Il revint sur la balustrade et remarqua que les vingt sorciers sur leurs balais l'avaient remarqué et créaient une brèche juste au dessus de sa tête.

Une nouvelle secousse plus forte que les autre fit trébucher Harry qui se rattrapa à la balustrade. Il vit alors Tom courir vers le portail entouré d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Harry ne savait que faire. Empêcher les sorciers de l'enlever ou les aider ? Des flashs back de son moment d'amour avec Tom l'obsédait, puis l'image d'Hermione et de Ron se franchit un passage dans son cerveau bien tourmenté.

Il prit alors sa décision. Avec précaution, il se releva et attrapa solidement sa baguette. S'il grimpait sur la balustrade il pourrait atteindre sans problème le bouclier qui suivait la courbe du château. Mais si le château était prit par une nouvelle secousse il pourrait tomber dans le vide. Harry ferma un instant les yeux et se lança. Il grimpa sur la balustrade et se mit debout avec prudence. Bien en équilibre sur ses pieds nus il leva les bras. Ses mains atteignirent le bouclier brûlant. Les plaçant à quelques centimètres du bouclier, ignorant la chaleur, le regard d'Harry se concentra sur le visage du sorcier qui lui faisait face.

- Remus ! Cria Harry qui sous l'effet de la surprise vacilla.

Mais se reprenant vite il jeta un rapidement coup d'oeil à Tom qui se battait avec rage un peu plus loin, trois étages plus bas. Il remonta la tête et avec un regard désolé pour Remus puis commença son incantation. Il avait appris cette incantation de renforcement de bouclier dans un livre d'une section magie noire de la bibliothèque de Tom. Curieux Harry les avaient feuilletés et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avait appris quelques sorts. Celui ci était un des plus durs. Non seulement il fallait puiser dans sa source intérieure mais aussi dans ses souvenirs. Le moindre truc qui pourrait lui donner de l'énergie pour pousser sa puissance à bout.

Sa baguette s'illumina d'une aura dorée et celle ci se propagea dans ses mains. Des fourmillements traversèrent les doigts du brun et il sentit brusquement sa magie se déverser hors de lui. Tout autour de lui le bouclier pris une teinte dorée alors que les souvenirs de Tom déferlaient dans sa tête. Un hurlement de douleur sortit de la bouche d'Harry qui sentait ses forces l'abandonner quand tout en bas le bouclier cédait.

La brèche construite par Remus se referma d'un coup, et une onde de choc se propagea de tout côté, envoyant le lycan et les autres sorciers à plusieurs mètres de la frontière. L'onde de choc épargna Harry qui sentait des larmes de douleur et des gouttes de sueur mouiller son visage tendu.

Il vit alors l'Ordre foncer sur Tom qui, prit de court, se défendait le mieux possible. Harry poussa un autre hurlement de rage et une onde de magie traversa tout son corps pour exploser entre ses mains. Le bouclier devint entièrement doré et se referma. Une petite dizaine de sorciers furent projetés en arrière en dehors du château alors que le reste des membres étaient stupéfiés.

Harry croisa alors les yeux étonnés et affolés de Remus avant de s'évanouir en murmurant "Je suis désolé".

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- Où est-il !? Harry ! Hurla une voix.

Le brun se réveilla lentement. Il sentit sous son torse dénudé les draps de satin du lit de Tom. Une serviette fraîche avait été posée sur son front brûlant par Severus.

- Tom... marmonna Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître, fit Sev alors que Tom rentrait en trombe dans la chambre. Il est juste fatigué. Il a dépenser presque toute ses réserves magique et ne devra pas s'en servir pendant au moins deux jours.

- Bien, merci Severus. Il a besoin de quelque chose ?

- Juste de sommeil, il aura des courbatures pendant toute l'après-midi mais d'ici deux heures ça ira mieux, surtout s'il dort… Je vais soigner d'autre mangemorts maître. Harry se porte bien.

Severus se leva et sortit de la chambre laissant Tom et Harry seul. Le brun avait la bouche sèche et ses membres étaient courbaturés. Il avait mal partout et les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait que sentir les bras de Tom autour de lui et oublier qu'il s'était retourné contre son camp.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à sa gauche et un corps s'allonger contre lui. Retenant les larmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec sa douleur physique, il renifla et se lova contre Tom. Ce dernier ne dit rien et se contenta de passer ses bras autour du corps d'Harry qui se rendormit rapidement. Avant de partir dans le royaume des songes, il sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur son front en un baiser protecteur...

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry se sentait bizarrement bien. Ses muscles étaient tous endoloris et un mal de crâne pulsait dans sa tête. Malgré tout il se sentait bien, en sécurité, entouré de deux bras musclés et allongé sur un corps chaud et réconfortant.

Papillonnant des yeux, les deux mains d'Harry posées naturellement sur les pectoraux saillants du Lord et se refermèrent sur sa chemise.

Grognant contre la lumière Harry ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba immédiatement sur le beau visage de Tom qui le regardait se réveiller. Ce dernier lui tendit une potion ressemblant bêtement à de l'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Sa gorge s'irrita moins et son mal de tête se calma légèrement.

- Ça va ? demanda doucement Tom alors qu'Harry reprenait sa place tout contre lui.

- Oui... soupira Harry.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Tom le regard rivé sur le plafond en alcôve.

Une gigantesque peinture représentant le bien et le mal en un éternel combat se dressait au-dessus de leur tête. Harry redressa sa tête du cou de Tom et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Pourquoi ? Cette bataille n'était aucunement de ton ressort...

- Je ne parlait pas de ça, rectifia Tom avec une grimace agacée. Mais de ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi agressif pour ta première fois...

Harry fondit devant les rares excuses de Tom faites si sincèrement. Alors il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres rouges du Lord.

- Franchement c'était le truc le plus fou que j'ai fais de ma vie, fit Harry avec un sourire en rougissant. C'était magnifique et je ne le regrette pas. Oh grand Merlin non, vraiment pas.

Tom eut un sourire et se pencha sur Harry. Il se coucha sur le brun qui écarta les jambes. Ses talons vinrent immédiatement caresser les mollets de Tom comme il aimait tellement le faire alors qu'un baiser fougueux commençait.

A la fin du baiser, Tom se rallongea sur Harry, prenant garde à ne pas trop l'écraser mais couvrant son corps du sien.

- Tant mieux, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun.

- Euh... Tom ? fit Harry alors que le Lord martelait son cou de baisers papillons.

Tom releva la tête au ton gêné et légèrement peureux d'Harry. Il fronça des sourcils. Voyant qu'Harry détournait le regard il sonda son esprit de sorte à juste savoir à quoi il pensait et n'alla pas plus loin. Un sourire moqueur fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

- La potion tu la prends depuis un mois et demi. La potion de sommeil sans rêve que t'as donné Severus a aussi servit à ce que tu ne te rendes pas compte de la douleur que tu as eu pendant la nuit lorsque ton corps s'est mit à changer pour accueillir le futur bébé. Et oui tu peux tout me dire, oui tu peux être toi même avec moi, oui je resterais le Tom que tu as devant toi à chaque fois que je serais avec toi... Oui je vais bien, oui je sais que tu as dix sept ans et qu'un simple baiser peux t'exciter, oui je sais que ce n'est pas ta baguette que je sens contre ma hanche et oui tu devrais prendre une douche...

- Maieuh ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça...

- Pour la douche ? Non ça c'est moi, répondit Tom avec un sourire moqueur à la vue du visage rouge d'Harry. Oui je sais je suis sexy quand je souris.

Il se prit une tape sur le torse et Harry le poussa sur le côté avant de se lever.

- Sors de ma tête, ordonna Harry en se penchant pour frôler les lèvres de Tom. Je vais prendre ma douche. Et non tu restes ici...

Tom éclata de rire alors qu'Harry filait hors de la chambre, marchant bizarrement à cause des courbatures. Harry entra dans sa chambre qu'il ferma derrière lui avant de se jeter sur son lit. Le visage brûlant mais le sourire aux lèvres il souffla, calmant le battement rapide de son coeur. Un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon. Il entra complètement nu dans la salle de bain blanche. D'un geste absent il caressa une fleur de dix centimètres de diamètre d'un rose pâle tout en étudiant les produits de bains à sa disposition. Il choisis un savon aux fruits exotiques aux propriétés énergisante puis sauta dans la grande baignoire en demi cercle et enclencha les remous. Assis sur le banc qui longeait toute la baignoire il vida la bouteille de produit et bientôt une agréable senteur de fruit vint titiller ses narines. Il plongea la tête à l'intérieur de l'eau et enfin s'étendit de tout son long. Ses muscles de détendirent et sa peau qui sentait avant la sueur émanait maintenant la bonne odeur de fruit du produit. Les remous lui massaient les jambes et le dos. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il se rendormit...

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la baignoire. L'eau avait légèrement refroidie mais restant chaude. Sa peau commençait à friper alors Harry s'empressa de sortir de la grande baignoire. Une énergie toute nouvelle avait pris possession de son corps et un sourire heureux s'étala sur son visage sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Il se sentait... Bien.

* * *

_Verdict ? Au moins ça avance enfin ! _

_Angel MP pour vous servir !_


	7. Pourquoi cette bataille ?

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 7 qui j'espère vous plaira. En tous cas moi je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette fic qu'à lire vos reviews !_

_J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde (il se pourrait que non car mes problèmes d'ordi ne sont qu'à moitié réglés...) et un grand merci aux anonymes !_

_Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture_

_Angel MP_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi cette bataille !!**

Harry se sentait attiré par Tom. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais c'était bien loin de l'attirance sexuelle qu'il pouvait avoir en regardant... Olivier Dubois par exemple. Harry sourit au souvenir de son ancien capitaine, au corps sculpté comme un dieu. Il l'avait croisé par hasard après une séance de méditation sorcière. Ils avaient juste parlé une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Olivier file à une réunion. Le brun s'imagina les cheveux châtain d'Olivier, retombant sur ses yeux noisette pétillants, son corps mesurant dans le mètre quatre vingt, tout en jambes et en muscles. Oui Olivier était beau, mais beaucoup moins que Tom.

Nu devant son miroir, Harry choisissait ses vêtements tout en repensant au Lord. Pouvait-il le chasser de son esprit ? Il en doutait. Sa vie au château se résumait à apprendre des sorts, à faire du sport et à parler avec Tom ou Severus. Ils faisait quelques fois du Quidditch avec les jumeaux, pratiquait la méditation régulièrement, sortait également Iana et Obéron tout les deux jours, voir tous les jours.

Il s'habilla d'un pentacourt noir assez large avec de nombreuses poches et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait agréablement ses muscles. Harry ne l'avait peut être pas remarqué mais son corps avait déjà légèrement changé en un mois et demi. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil lors de ses méditations, l'équitation et le combat aux armes blanches que lui enseignait Tom l'avait assouplit pour avoir une silhouette encore plus fine quoique musclée. Ses abdos commençaient à délicieusement se dessiner et ses muscles se former. Ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait pas tenté de couper depuis un moment, tombaient maintenant sur son front, ses oreilles et sa nuque en une sorte de rebiquement naturel allant sur le côté.

Enfilant des baskets, il sortit de sa chambre. Tom n'était plus là, sûrement rendu à une réunion d'après bataille barbante dont Harry était exempté. Il descendit les trois étages en vitesse. Une fois sortit, il s'arrêta sur le porche et fit une grimace. La bataille avait massacré une partie du jardin à la française. Bien heureusement le bosquet de plantes rares avait été protégé par un bouclier toujours activé. Harry avait découvert que tous les mangemorts ne pouvaient aller où ils voulaient. Chaque pièce était encerclée par un bouclier qui laissait passer seulement les personnes avec autorisation. L'autorisation faisait partit du corps d'Harry. C'était comme une marque sur sa magie créée par Tom. Lui pouvait aller absolument où il voulait. Absolument partout.

Le brun rejoignit la demi douzaine de mangemorts, que des femmes apparemment, qui réarrangeaient le jardin. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort pour éteindre un feu. Une douleur parcourut son bras et il eut un haut le coeur. Le malaise passé, Harry se donna une claque mentale. Il était interdit de magie pendant minimum deux jours !

- Qu'es-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire qui ne nécessite pas de magie ?

L'esprit d'Harry lui envoya des images d'un Tom nu et de lui-même tout aussi peu habillé. Il rougit et claqua la langue d'agacement.

- Quoique... murmura Harry. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée... Et puis ça montrerait à Tom qui je suis vraiment... Plus question d'être gentil. Hermione et Ron ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez rester au chaud ! Après tout je suis bien le bras droit de Tom non ? Je peux faire ce que je veux...

A cette idée, son moi conscient se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, se demandant pourquoi ce revirement si soudain d'attitude. Harry haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin, laissant les femmes de mangemorts remettre en état le magnifique jardin.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le château, relevant, comme à l'habitude, le menton et ne laissant aucun sentiment transpirer de lui. Rapidement il arriva devant la grande porte de réunion qui était grande ouverte. Caché sur le côté il regarda un moment Tom qui était en proie à une immense colère.

- PAS REMARQUÉ ! Ils étaient environ trente Blackwell ! TRENTE ET TU NE LES AS PAS VU !? _Endoloris _!

Le mangemort déjà au sol à genoux devant Tom hurla de douleur. Harry, lui, ne détourna pas le regard, loin de là, il fut surpris par lui même de sourire moqueusement.

Son regard émeraude se posa ensuite sur Tom. Il eut le souffle coupé par sa silhouette impressionnante. Tom était debout devant son trône, une aura vert foncé, tellement sombre qu'elle en devenait noire, l'entourait. Des ondes de magie persistaient dans la salle et étouffaient les mangemorts par tant de rage. Les pupilles de Tom étaient dilatées et ses yeux semblaient être habités par le feu. Sa robe entièrement noire le grandissait et rajoutait à son personnage encore plus d'intimidation.

Harry se rappela alors pourquoi Tom était Voldemort. Tom était puissant, fort et... beau. Harry fut pris par une bouffée de chaleur et se mordit la lèvre.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Harry, murmura le brun pour lui même.

- Non seulement le jardin nord à été dévasté mais la vie de plusieurs d'entre nous ont été en danger à cause de vous ! Hurla Tom en plaquant Blackwell contre le mur par magie sans baguette. Mon bras droit a faillit être enlevé ! S'il n'avait pas été là vous serriez sûrement TOUS mort !

La poigne de fer invisible qui maintenait Henry Blackwell contre le mur par la gorge disparut laissant le mangemort tomber ridiculement par terre.

- Navrant... cracha Tom en regardant le tas qu'était Blackwell. Lèves toi.

Henry, à bout de forces, ne put se relever. Tom relança un ultime _doloris_ sur _le pauvre_ mangemort qui tomba inconscient. Avec un rictus de dégoût Tom ordonna :

- Emmenez-le dans les cachots immédiatement.

Les cinq autres mangemorts, dont Addisson Blackwell, le grand frère d'Henry, sautèrent sur l'occasion et s'enfuirent en portant Henry. Ils passèrent en vitesse devant Harry sans même le voir.

Une fois les mangemorts disparus, Harry risqua un autre coup d'oeil vers la salle. Tom était assit sur son trône, la tête renversée et les yeux fermés. Les ondes de magie incontrôlable par sa rage diminuèrent légèrement.

Harry décida alors de se faire voir.

- Qu'avait donc fait Blackwell, frère junior, pour que tu sois si gentil avec lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse en entrant.

Tom ne sourcilla pas, il ne fit qu'ouvrir un oeil et de le refermer aussitôt avec un sourire narquois.

- Il n'a pas bien fait son boulot, répondit Tom d'une voix froide.

Harry frémit en sentant les ondes de magie se propager en lui. Mué par l'instinct il s'approcha doucement du Lord et tout aussi doucement s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Tom qui sursauta. Harry plongea son visage dans le cou du Seigneur et se lova contre lui. Il enserra sa taille de ses bras et silencieux attendit qu'il fasse un geste. Il n'attendit pas longtemps et sourit lorsqu'il n'eut qu'un soupire et deux bras l'entourer pour réponse.

- Tu devrais te reposer... murmura Tom.

- Toi aussi, répondis simplement Harry en se serrant contre lui. Et puis, c'est quand même ce que je fais... Je me repose sur toi...

Il sentit Tom sourire et poussa un petit soupir heureux alors que deux mains se faufilaient sous son t-shirt pour caresser doucement son dos.

- Viens, finit par dire Tom en le repoussant. On monte dans nos appartements. On y sera plus à l'aise.

Harry se releva et s'étira. Il attrapa la main de Tom qui passait devant lui mais ne vit pas le regard surpris que lui lança Jedusor...

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs vides. Apparemment la nouvelle de la grande colère de Tom avait fait son effet car mangemorts avaient pratiquement tous désertés.

- Tu sais que tu es peut être enceint ? dit soudainement Tom.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry en détournant le regard.

La main de Tom se resserra et il tira sur celle d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui. Leurs épaules se touchèrent et c'était pour le plus jeune presque rassurant. L'idée qu'il puisse enfanter ne l'enchantait guère pour l'instant. Comment mettre au monde un enfant alors que le château subissait de plus en plus d'attaque ?

- Tu crois que l'attaque d'aujourd'hui se reproduira ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à leurs appartements.

- Oh oui, répondit Tom en soupirant. Dumbledore veut par tout les moyen récupérer son arme.

- Alors c'est ça ? fit Harry en lâchant la main de Tom. On me voit comme une arme ?

- Une arme de destruction massive en reprenant les mots de Dumbledore.

Harry s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

- Je m'en doutais...

- Mais ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui va faire redoubler d'ardeur l'Ordre pour te récupérer. Te rends-tu compte de la puissance que tu as dégagé ? Et tu t'en tires incroyablement bien...

- Es-ce que... fit Harry en rougissant et en baissant la voix. Es-ce que tu t'es inquiété pour... moi ?

- Bien sur, répondit Tom comme si c'était naturel. Tu es mon bras droit Harry, pendant encore dix gros mois.

- Et après ?! S'exclama Harry. Tu feras quoi une fois que j'aurais accouché ? Hein ? Tu me tueras ?

- Ça ne dépend que de toi Harry... fit calmement Tom. Si tu te retournes contre moi j'essayerai de te tuer, si tu restes avec moi je te protégerai...

Sur ce, Tom rentra dans ses appartements et referma la porte derrière lui laissant Harry seul dans le salon commun. Celui ci soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Tant de questions qu'il avait oubliées refaisaient surface !

- Harry tu es debout ! fit une voix énervé. Je t'avais dit de te reposer.

Le brun sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Severus et son air excédé.

- Je vais mieux Severus, s'expliqua Harry avec une grimace.

- Vraiment ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Aller, au lit et dépêches-toi autrement je ne te quitte pas de la soirée.

Harry soupira et, las, entra dans sa chambre suivit par Severus. Sans pudeur il retira son t-shirt et ses baskets et s'enfouit sous la couverture de son lit.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severus qui l'avait regarder faire, silencieux.

- Rien, je suis fatigué sans doute.

- Et moi je suis Albus Dumbledore, fit le mangemort avec un sourire moqueur. Ne te fous pas de moi je te connais trop bien depuis que tu es là.

Le maître des potion prit alors place sur le lit à côté d'Harry, les jambes étendues et le dos posé contre la tête du lit.

- J'ai couché avec Tom, fit Harry de but en blanc. Je suis peut-être enceint. Je me suis retourné contre mon propre camp cet après midi. C'est à cause de moi que l'attaque a échouée... En fait, c'est à cause de moi qu'il y a eut une bataille... Et je ne sais pas... J'ai tant de question et personne ne veut me répondre... J'en ai marre Severus, tout simplement marre.

Il se tut enfin après sa tirade dite doucement, simplement d'un ton impénétrable et calme.

- Connais-tu le pourquoi de cette guerre Harry ? demanda Severus après un moment de silence.

Le brun se retourna doucement vers le mangemort. La tête sur son oreiller et la couverture remontée jusqu'à ses épaules nues. Puis il soupira.

- Je n'y avais même pas pensé, avoua-t-il. Et je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Selon toi ça pourrait être quoi ?

- Une guerre de puissance ? A cause des moldus peut être... Je ne sais vraiment pas Severus.

- Dès son plus jeune âge le Lord a été fasciné par la magie ancienne, pure qu'on appelle dorénavant magie noire. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est dangereuse ?

- Justement voilà le problème. La magie noire est quoi pour toi ?

- Des sorts horribles de tortures... souffla Harry, rieur. En faite je n'en sais pas non plus.

- Pour les sorciers de notre époque la catégorie "noire" contient des sorts aux effets mortels, tortures, voir autre.

- Oui c'était à ça que je pensais. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Non pas vraiment. Anciennement la magie noire était un magie plus complexe, plus difficile, à l'origine même de la magie qu'on pratique tous les jours, dite blanche. Mais pour utiliser cette magie il fallait avoir une source.

- Une source ?

- Oui, tu la trouvé je suppose.

- Non je ne sais même pas ce que c'est... fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourtant vu la puissance du sort que tu as pratiqué aujourd'hui tu as puisé à l'intérieur. Peut être inconsciemment. A quoi as-tu pensé ?

Harry réfléchit. Pensé à quoi...? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pensé à quoique ce sois de particu... Non... Tom ? Sur cette pensée Harry rougit furieusement, incroyablement gêné.

- Oh je vois... fit la voix moqueuse de Severus.

- Sev ! Se plaignit Harry.

- Ça peut arriver tu sais... Mais si le Lord est ta source va falloir que tu te poses la question en quoi il t'aide à devenir plus puissant... Bref. Cette magie est dangereuse si on ne contrôle pas sa source.

- Pourtant si on ne contrôle pas sa source on ne peut pas jeter le sort.

- Bien sur que si. Mais non seulement il puisera dans ton énergie vitale ce qui peux t'amener à la mort, mais il sera aussi beaucoup moins puissant. C'est pour cela que cette magie a été oubliée car peu de sorciers contrôlent leurs sources. Le combat principal de Tom veut que chaque sorcier apprenne dès la première année de Poudlard à connaître sa source pour que cette magie, qui est principalement défensive pourtant, soit mieux utilisée. Si les médicomages les plus forts la maîtrisaient plusieurs maladie aujourd'hui encore incurables ou particulièrement coriaces pourraient n'être plus qu'une partie de rigolade.

- Et Dumbledore est contre ?!

- Oui car la magie pure est puissante, et il la maîtrise tout autant que Tom. Dans ce manoir seul cinq sorciers la maîtrise parfaitement. Le Maître, moi et trois autres mangemorts de haut rang.

- Dumbledore voudrait la garder pour lui.

- Et rester le plus fort, pour simplifier oui c'est ça. Mais tu sais même en ayant sa source, tout les sorciers ne peuvent être aussi puissant que le Maître, ou même toi. Leur puissance resterait la même mais des sorts plus complexes et efficaces seraient appris. Malgré tout les plus puissants pourraient aussi les dépasser...

- J'ai compris, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas la seule raison j'imagine ?

- Non il y a les moldus...

- Tom veut les réduire en esclavages, soupira Harry.

- Pardon ? Où tu vas chercher une idée pareille ?

- Hum...

- Moui c'est n'importe quoi. Tom ne veut pas les réduire en esclavages, il veut juste que les moldus puissent connaîtrent les sorciers et que nous arrêtions de vivre cacher à cette autre civilisation. Bien sur les moldus devront accepter notre supériorité en quelques sortes.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Lui voudrait rester comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le fait que les moldus nous connaisse nous enlève l'élément de surprise et de grande supériorité. Il cache ça sous un prétexte de sois disante "protection".

- C'est bête que les moldus ne connaissent pas l'existence des sorciers... Tu sais certains sont sympas malgré tout et tout ça fait rêver... fit Harry en baillant.

Severus sourit alors qu'Harry s'endormait peu à peu. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était fatigué à ce point. Pourtant il n'avait pas fait grand chose... Severus se leva en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit et sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry, calmé par quelques réponses, se ressourcer en compagnie de songes apaisants...

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, plusieurs heures après, il faisait noir. Une nuit étoilée enveloppait le château silencieux. Harry se leva péniblement et s'étira. Il sortit alors sur son balcon, dans la fraîcheur d'une nuit d'été. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait était le léger bourdonnement du vent et les bruits d'insectes et d'oiseaux. Accoudé contre la rambarde il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais.

Cinq minutes après, alors qu'il commençait à avoir un peu froid, il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma derrière lui la double baie vitrée. Il retira son jeans et le remplaça par un pantalon de pyjama en soie bleu foncé. Au moment de retourner dans son lit, il s'arrêta. Semblant perdu dans ces pensées il resta immobile.

Puis il fit brusquement demi tour et quitta sa chambre. Il traversa le salon commun silencieusement. Tout doucement il ouvrit la porte donnant aux appartements de Tom. A pas de loup il entra à l'intérieur. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent délicieusement dans un tapis persan. Il se trouvait dans le petit salon de Tom. À droite se trouvait un grand bureau et à gauche une grande ouverture sur la chambre. Tout était noir, comme dans sa chambre seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Doucement il s'avança vers la chambre. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur la baie vitrée qui faisait le mur de devant et le mur gauche de la pièce. Le lit était à droite, face au mur gauche. Un grand lit de bois clair à baldaquin. Des voiles vert clair translucides retombaient légèrement sur les côtés du lit. La moquette crème caressait la plante de ses pieds.

Harry aperçut la silhouette élancée de Tom allongée dans le lit, recouvert seulement d'un drap. Le Lord était allongé sur le dos et, en s'approchant, Harry put voir son visage serein et immobile. Il fondit. Tom semblait si calme et si insouciant comme cela qu'il eut envie de se coller à lui, de dormir avec lui.

- À moi de faire un pas en avant, se dit Harry. À moi d'accepter d'aimer être avec lui. À moi de me faire pardonner...

Doucement il releva le drap, il s'aperçut que Tom ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement et son corps se réchauffa à cette vue. Il se calma tout de suite et se coucha à côté du Lord qui ne bougea pas. Timidement il se blottit contre Tom qui soupira dans son sommeil. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus vieux qui sentait délicieusement bon. Harry posa une main tendre sur le torse de Tom et murmura :

- Pardonnes-moi Tom...

* * *

_Et voilà ? Alors qu'es-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Un grand merci à ma béta Love Gaara Of The Sand._

_Angel MP_

_PS: Promis le chapitre 8 arrivera vite !_


	8. Un entrainement bien organisé

_**Bonjours tous le monde ! Alors avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre je voudrais que vous me donniez votre avis sur ça :**_

_Honêtement, je suis un fan des Tom/Harry et je ne te ferait pas de fleur, je vais te dire ce que je pense et je serait le plus honête possible, alors si tu est du genre sensible, tu ferait mieux de ne pas lire car je n'ai AUCUNS comentaires positifs! ta fic est nul ET JE PÈSE MES MOTS! Non, vraiment ça n'a aucun sens, Harry raconte son enfance à Voldy et ça ne lui fait même pas un p'tit quelque chose, alors que lui même à vécu l'enfère étant jeune! C'est quoi cette connerie! Normalement, si il l'aimait vraiment à leur où j'écrit voldy serait déjà entreint de massacrer les Dursley et faire de la bouillit avec leur entrailles(Je sais c'est gore mais, justement, je vous signale qu'il est question de Voldemort,ici!). Si Voldy aimait vraiment Harry il serait à ses pieds maintenant, pour s'excuser d'avoir tué ses parents, car oui, si Harry à vécu l'enfer, c'est emntièrement de la faute de Tom! Alors de 1, pour que ton histoire soit valable, il faudrait que Voldy se mette À GENOUS pour demander pardon à Harry et de 2 qu'il aille tuer les Dursley après leur avoir infligé les pires souffrances, c'est claire!( P.S.: Concernant les Dursley, faut vraiment que ça finisse en bain de sang!)_

_**C'est une gentille review de SailorSimon qui date un peu. Je voulais savoir si tout le monde voyait Tom en bisounours. Pour la note qui va suivre elle est pour toute les personnes du même moule que SailorSimon.**_

**Angel MP en mode pas contente :**

Alors... SailorSimon... Déjà je viens tout juste de recevoir une deuxième review. Alors première question : Pourquoi t'es revenu si tu déteste ma fic ? Je ne te demande rien mais alors rien du tout ! T'as laissé ton avis :_C'est minable, vraiment nul. Ton histoire ne fait vraiment aucun sens, je la déteste. Elle est complètement pourri et je le pensse sincèrement! _Pas vraiment intéressant pour être sincère à mon tour mais je l'accepte quand même (ps: Ca s'écrit _pense_ et nons _penssse _oh et à _pourri_ il y a un_ -e _je pense).

Je voulais vous dire que certain auteurs arrêtent d'écrire à cause de ça. Tout d'abord on écris pour notre plaisir personnel. Si tu n'aimes pas la croix rouge en haut à droite est faite pour ça. De plus si tu as des critiques à faire qu'elles soyent CONSTRUCTIVES ce qui n'ai pas le cas. Ou tu as lu que Tom aimait Harry ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir écris ça ! Où tu as lu que Tom n'avais pas réagit ? Je n'ai pas décrit ces pensées, je n'ai pas écrit qu'il se sentait fier ou coupable. Alors avant de dire n'importe quoi vérifie. Ensuite VOLDEMORT A GENOUX ?? Tu crois ça possible toi ? Je te dis juste que si c'est comme ça que tu voudrais qu'agisse les personnages tu n'as rien à refaire ici !

Si tu es jaloux ou rageux (et tu peux l'être vu les 2 petites reviews de ton unique fic) grand bien te fasse ! Et tu as mis sur ton profil à un moment ;_ Alors si vous n'aimez pas se genre de fic vous n'avez qu'a ne pas les lires, c'est tout._ Alors je te conseil de mettre en aplique ton propre conseil !

Bref deux reviews de ce genre au milieu des autres qui me font extrémement plaisir ne vont pas me faire arrêter d'écrire ! Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux sur ma fic mais certain auteurs sont plus sensible que je lui suis à ce genre de message. Alors pesez vos mots et si vous n'aimez pas évitez de gueuler sur les auteurs.

**Angel MP mode pas contente terminé :**

Désolé pour tous les autres qui me soutiennent si gentillement mais ce genre de personne me mettent hors de moi. Elles sont irrespectueuses et j'espère qu'elles disparaîtront bientôt...

_**Encore désolé et bonne lecture !**_

_**Angel MP**_

**Chapitre 8 : Un entraînement bien organisé**

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il soupira de bien être en sentant le soleil réchauffer son torse nu. Le léger drap de soie écrue avait glissé jusqu'à sa taille pendant la nuit et les premiers rayons du soleil inondaient déjà la pièce depuis un moment. Harry gémit et sans ouvrir ses yeux se retourna sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller entre ses bras. Une des baies vitrées de la chambre semblait être ouverte car Harry sentait une légère brise sur son dos nu et entendait les chants matinaux des oiseaux.

Ça c'était un réveil parfait, se dit Harry tout en flemmardant sur le lit... Un peu trop grand d'ailleurs. Et puis le sien n'est pas censé être contre une baie vitrée ? Alors pourquoi sentait-il le soleil et l'air venir de derrière lui et de son côté gauche ?

Harry se releva brusquement. Il scanna la pièce du regard. Il était seul et le drap, froissé à ses côtés semblait le narguer... Où était Tom de si bonne heure ? Il sursauta quand un bruit dans la salle de bain le sortit de ses pensées. Celle ci était ouverte à la chambre à la gauche de l'entrée donc à la gauche du lit. Il entraperçut rapidement le corps de Tom qui semblait être nu et mouillé par une bonne douche.

Le regard vert émeraude d'Harry se posa sur les grandes fenêtres en face de lui, tout en rougissant. Puis il détourna le regard sur celle de droite. Un merveilleux paysage, se dit-il.

Enfin il examina la chambre de Tom. Celle ci était recouverte d'une moquette beige. Le grand lit de bois clair aux voiles et aux draps vert clair en monopolisait une majeure partie. Quelques meubles par-ci par-là, de style victorien en bois clair aux dessus de marbre marron, brillaient sous le soleil. Harry se recoucha au milieu des draps froissés et tourna son regard sur la salle de bain.

Tom y était, une serviette entourait ses hanches, appuyé négligemment contre le lavabo.

- Bonjour, fit-il en le regardant dans le miroir.

- Bien dormis ? répondit simplement Tom en se rasant d'un coup de baguette.

- Oui... fit timidement Harry en rosissant.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Tom à cette vue. Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, des affaires en main. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit par-dessus lequel il se pencha pour embrasser furtivement Harry.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en s'habillant.

- Hum... Oui... fit Harry en regardant Tom s'habiller avec délice.

- Tant mieux, fit Tom en boutonnant sa chemise noire.

Il passa ensuite une ceinture de cuir noire à la boucle or dans son jeans noir. Ensuite il se dirigea vers le grand miroir à cadre doré maintenu par dessus une commode ancienne et se recoiffa.

- J'ai une réunion ce matin, tu peux continuer à dormir, fit Tom en arrangeant ses cheveux devenus courts.

Tom avait coupé ses cheveux plus courts, qui retombaient maintenant sur son front et sa nuque. Harry le regardait se préparer comme hypnotisé par ses gestes.

- Ça... Ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme dans ton lit ?

Un sourire indéchiffrable effleura les lèvres de Tom qui enfilait une robe de sorcier.

- Au contraire, souffla Tom en s'avançant vers Harry.

Il se pencha encore et alla cueillir les lèvres d'Harry qui ne demandait que ça. Le petit brun entoura le cou de Tom de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. Rapidement Tom finit de se préparer et quitta sa chambre après un dernier baiser. C'était léger, rapide, anodin, comme une délicate habitude.

Oui finalement c'était ça un réveil parfait se dit Harry...

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry se dirigeait vers la piscine sud. Le château était presque désert. Les femmes et les enfants de mangemorts étaient partis pendant l'attaque et ne reviendraient pas tout de suite, pas avant tout danger écarté. Les mangemorts, eux étaient avec Tom dans la grande salle de réunion impersonnelle avec ses murs de pierre grises et son sol de marbre blanc et froid.

Ce qui entourait Harry n'était pas du tout pareil. C'était un magnifique parc rayonnant de soleil et le doux bruit des oiseaux suivait Harry à la trace. Le brun vêtu d'un short de bain vert forêt et blanc et d'un t-shirt blanc, se dirigeait vers la piscine sud, ses tongs claquant entre le sol et ses talons. Ses lunettes de soleil à monture aviateur lui permettaient de ne pas être aveuglé par le soleil et sur sa serviette de plage, représentant une sorte de jungle tropicale avec ses fleurs aux couleurs criardes, était posé un tube de crème solaire.

Harry semblait revivre, il avançait à grand pas vers l'étendue bleu devant lui, un sourire simple scotché sur son visage. Ce qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il était comme ça. Le soleil peut être.

Avec bonheur il plongea énergiquement dans l'eau fraîche. Il fit quelques longueurs avant de s'amuser à plonger en canard pour toucher le fond et revenir à la surface en se propulsant à la force de ses jambes. Il plongea encore plusieurs fois avant de s'étendre sur une chaise longue et de flâner au soleil, grillant comme un poisson.

Une heure plus tard il piqua une dernière tête et remonta dans ses appartements. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et entra dans son dressing qu'il découvrit... Vide. Il fit chemin inverse et découvrit que sa chambre, son dressing et sa salle de bain avaient été vidés de toutes ses affaires personnelles.

- Hown ! Hurla Harry. Où sont mes affaires ?!

- Dans la chambre du Grand Maître, mon Maître, répondit immédiatement la créature en s'inclinant si bas que son nez en forme de truffe toucha le sol.

- Euh... Et pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Harry.

- C'est une demande du Grand Maître, Monsieur. Il a dit que dorénavant vous habiterez dans sa chambre.

- Bien, fit Harry. Merci Hown tu peux disposer.

Hown s'inclina de nouveau et transplana dans un plop sonore.

- DANS SA CHAMBRE ? Cria Harry en sautillant sur place comme une gamine de onze ans devant un film avec sa star préféré.

Un sourire niais apparut sur le visage d'Harry qui n'arrivait définitivement plus à se cerner lui-même. Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux fouettèrent ses joues rosies.

Enfin il entra dans la chambre de Tom... Rectification : LEUR chambre. Il entra dans le grand dressing et vit que contrairement au sien le dressing de Tom n'était pas en ligne mais une pièce ronde aux murs recouverts de penderies avec un grand miroir double face au milieu. La moquette blanche tranchait le noir des penderies et des sports illuminaient vivement la pièce. Il vit que la partie gauche lui était réservée et que celle de droite appartenait au Lord. Ses affaires remplissaient tout juste la moitié de la place qu'avait laissée Tom pour lui. Dépité car il pensait avoir beaucoup de vêtements il se dit qu'un jour il serrait bien pris par la grande frénésie du shopping.

Il se changea lentement, réalisant qu'il était en quelque sorte en "couple" avec Lord Voldemort. Un rire stupide lui échappa en imaginant la tête de Dumbledore ferait s'il apprenait que son "petit protégé" sortait avec son pire ennemi.

- Dumbledore est le seul à faire peur à Tom, pensa Harry. C'est normal vu sa tête !

Harry continua à rire tout seul en s'imaginant lançant des bonbons au citron à Dumbledore qui essayait de les gober comme si sa vie en dépendait.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon, Harry regardait la "remise en forme" du jardin français. Les points noirs et les sorts de diverses couleurs scintillaient trois étages et environ cent mètres sous Harry.

Le brun avait passé au peigne fin tout les recoins de sa nouvelles chambre bien plus confortable que l'ancienne. Il avait inspecté tous les produits que contenait la salle de bain, du dentifrice au shampooing passant par les crèmes et les gels de douche ou même pour les cheveux.

Il avait aussi fouillé dans les consoles et les commodes. Bref il connaissait l'emplacement de tout dans la chambre verte et crème.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes il était sur le balcon et inspectait paresseusement le travail des mangemorts. Tom ne semblait pas être en vue. Harry soupira d'ennui et tira sur son col. Depuis peu les matinées fraîches étaient reléguées au passé et une chaleur étouffante se levait en même temps que le soleil.

Dans ses pensées, il sursauta en sentant deux bras musclés entourer sa taille.

- Alors comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle chambre ? Lui demanda Tom en le maintenant contre lui.

- Beaucoup plus confortable mais trop vide sans toi, murmura Harry avec un sourire.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un doux baiser auquel il répondit avec une tendresse non retenue. Harry se retourna dans les bras de Tom et se lova contre son torse.

- Tu es libre là ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant le torse.

- Là maintenant ? répondit Tom avec un sourire aguicheur. J'ai environ une heure...Ou plus, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser fougueusement le brun.

Harry sourit sous ses lèvres et frémit lorsque deux mains fraîches passèrent sous son t-shirt pour caresser la peau douce de son dos. Tom le poussa à l'intérieur, dévorant ses lèvres avec passion.

°0°0°0°0°HP/LV°0°0°0°0°

Harry se laissa choir sur le torse de Tom, la respiration saccadée. Tout autour d'eux les draps étaient froissés, les coussins rejetés et des vêtements traînaient un peu partout autour d'eux. Tom sourit délicieusement, maintenant le corps frémissant d'Harry sur lui.

- Ça va ?

- Merveilleusement bien... soupira Harry en faufilant son nez dans le cou du Lord.

Le Lord avait une merveilleuse odeur, mélange d'un parfum viril et de savon. Le corps en sueur de Harry se frotta contre celui de Tom dans le même état. Ils avaient chaud, l'esprit encore envahit par les brumes post-coïtal.

- Tu crois qu'on va encore être réveillé par une attaque ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Je ne sais pas... souffla Tom avec le même sourire. Mais le mieux serrait de ne pas dormir du tout... Pour ne pas être réveillé...

Le rire d'Harry fut assourdit par la bouche du Lord qui s'empara de sa bouche en le plaquant contre le matelas.

°0°0°0°0°0°HP/LV°0°0°0°0°0°

- Tu vas devoir suivre un entraînement, déclara soudain Tom.

Harry qui enfilait un t-shirt propre stoppa son mouvement et son regard interrogateur se fixa sur Tom qui fermait sa chemise.

- Un entraînement ?

- Oui un entraînement, répéta Tom avec un air implacable. Le camp de Dumbledore devient de plus en plus sombre et puissant. Il faut absolument que tu maîtrises ta puissance ou il se servira de toi.

- Je ne suis pas idiot Tom, répliqua Harry d'une voix dure. On ne peut pas _se servir de moi_. Ça c'était bon il y a un an mais plus maintenant. Tu oublies que je viens de coucher avec le plus grand mage noir du siècle.

- Mage noir, répéta Tom avec un sourire. Qu'es-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! J'ai peut être des méthodes directes mais en comparaison avec lui...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Au dernières nouvelles Dumbledore n'utilisait pas des techniques dîtes noires pour vaincre Tom.

- Tom je veux participer aux réunions, fit Harry d'une voir ferme.

- Hors de question, répondit simplement Tom en lui tournant le dos.

- Et pourquoi ?! S'écria Harry. Je suis ton bras droit ! Tu as peur que j'apprenne ce qu'il se passe dehors ou quoi ?

Voyant que Tom ne lui répondait pas, Harry se referma sur lui même, grognon.

- Alors c'est ça ? Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de grave dehors ?

Tom soupira et se retourna vers lui.

- Tu as deux professeurs. Tu commences ton entraînement demain. Olivier Dubois s'occupera de toi demain matin et t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir... sur ton entraînement, ajouta-t-il.

Sur ce Tom tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre laissant un Harry grognon assit sur le grand lit.

- Raaaah ! s'écria le brun en frappant un oreiller, enragé.

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- Aller debout Harry ! Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer de ce lit par la force ! Hurla la voix jadis douce d'Olivier Dubois.

- Roooh ça va hein ?! Grogna Harry avant de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante juste assez fort pour qu'Olivier l'entende : Saloperies de mangemorts, toujours frustrés ma parole !

Harry rejeta ses jambes hors de son lit et ne faisant pas fit de sa presque nudité il traversa la chambre sous le regard d'Olivier pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure après il y en ressortait, seulement habillé d'un jogging blanc et les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules.

- Ha, enfin ! s'exclama Olivier qui s'étira.

Olivier était habillé d'un jogging marron et d'un t-shirt blanc. Sa peau dorée, mise en avantage par la couleur de ses vêtements, faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un marron clair presque jaune. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient sur ses yeux.

- Ouais bah moi j'ai faim, marmonna Harry qui héla son elfe de maison.

Celui ci apparut instantanément avec un plateau bien garnis. Dix minutes plus tard Olivier le traînait dehors.

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

Le parc semblait se nourrir du soleil cuisant. Les feuilles vertes luisaient sous ses éclats et les oiseaux chantaient de douces mélodies ou voletaient avec joie dans le ciel sans nuage.

- Alors le Maître, Harry tressaillit à cette appellation, veut que tu fasses une remise en forme chaque matin. Donc tous les matins je t'attends à neuf heures ici pour un jogging. Une heure de jogging, ajouta-t-il.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Harry.

- La ferme laisses-moi finir, trancha le voix ferme d'Olivier. Ensuite tu t'entraîneras à dix heures et quinze avec Severus Rogue à la magie sans baguette ou aux incantations. Ensuite l'après midi tu reviendras avec moi pour apprendre le combat aux armes blanches ou à mains nues.

- D'accord, fit Harry en déglutissant. Et quand je sors Iana et Obéron ? Quand je peux m'entraîner au tir à l'arc ? Et quand je peux faire un saut dans la piscine ?

- Après dix sept heures trente, fit Olivier avec un sourire moqueur, tu fais ce que tu veux. Même du sport de chambre...

Harry rougit et croisa les bras.

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- Harry du nerf ! On dirait un Blackwell ! Hurla Severus.

Harry grimaça. Il étira ses membres douloureux qui n'avaient pas très bien supporté le _jogging_ ou plutôt la séance de torture que leur avait infligée Dubois. Fatigué et toujours grognon, Harry s'était rendu à la bibliothèque rejoindre Severus, avec un quart d'heure de retard. Si on avait plus le droit de faire une petite sieste...

- Tu devrais dormir la nuit... ajouta Sev' avec un sourire dégoulinant de moquerie.

- Vas repousser ton _maître_ toi, grommela Harry en lui retournant son sourire moqueur.

Severus lui jeta alors un sort qui le fit voler vingt mètres en arrière. Il atterrit sur le dos sur le sol bien heureusement protégé par un sort de cousinage.

_N'oublie toujours pas qu'il faut écrire en lettres… _

- Mai euh ! s'écria Harry. Ça c'est de la triche ! _Furonculos_ !

Le sort bleuâtre ricocha sur le bouclier que Severus fit prestement invoquer. Le maître des potions invoqua silencieusement un sort gris qu'Harry évita en se jetant sur le côté.

- _Levicorpus _! Cria le brun en atterrissant.

Le sort passa à côté du maître des potions qui cria :

- _Glisseo_ !

Le sol sous Harry devint glissant et il se rétama sur les fesses avant d'être frappé d'un stupefix.

- Lamentable, grommela Severus. _Finite_. J'arrive à avoir le Survivant avec des ruses de collégiens. Franchement lamentable.

- Roooh ça va hein ! Grogna Harry. J'suis fatigué moi...

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit il faut dormir la nuit et repousser ses pulsions animales.

- En parlant d'animaux, répliqua Harry. Tu as trouvé ta proie mon beau loup ténébreux ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et Harry regretta presque ses paroles lorsqu'il fut attraper par les pieds et maintenu en l'air, la tête à l'envers pendant que Severus feuilletait un livre...Presque...

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- L'épée de Gryffondor !!! Hurla Harry en sautillant. Mais comment tu l'as eue ?

- Depuis qu'elle est sortie du choixpeau pour toi elle t'appartient, répondit Tom en souriant. Je n'ais eu qu'à l'invoquer mais veux-tu bien la prendre ? Ce n'est franchement pas plaisant pour moi, héritier de Serpentard, de tenir _cette chose_ entre mes doigts.

- Mais par contre, faire hurler de plaisir le propre héritier de Gryffondor ne te gènes pas, précisa Harry en haussant un sourcil mi amusé mi moqueur.

- Absolument pas, fit Tom avant de l'embrasser légèrement puis de disparaître.

Olivier qui avait assisté de loin à la scène, était ébahit du comportement du Lord avec Harry.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça je crois que je me serais bien moqué de cette personne.

- Et pourtant tu l'as vu, fit Harry avec un once de fierté dans la voix. Alors on s'y met ?

Après une bonne sieste et un bon repas Harry se sentait d'attaque. L'épée semblait luire sous ses doigts et la poignée incrustée de rubis se réchauffait contre sa paume.

- Je penses que le Lord t'as déjà montré comment on fait pour augmenter ses capacités physiques ? fit Olivier.

- Oui mais je n'y arrive pas encore très bien.

- C'n'est pas grave, on va réessayer. Regarde moi puis reproduit.

Olivier banda ses muscles et brandis son épée doit devant lui. Son épée était magnifique, d'argent et un lion était gravé tout le long de la lame. Le corps musclé et torse nu d'Olivier s'illumina brusquement d'une lumière jaune vive. Cette lumière qui sembla peu à peu s'imprégner dans sa peau Olivier ferma les yeux et ne put empêcher un frémissement lorsque sa magie décupla ses forces. Une boule de lumière jaune se détacha alors de lui et glissa le long de son épée qui s'illumina à son tour. Enfin la magie rentra entièrement dans son corps et la tête d'Olivier se releva alors qu'il ouvrait lentement ses yeux. Harry vit que quelques étincelles jaune vif faisaient briller ses prunelles.

- A ton tour, fit Olivier en souriant.

- D'accord mais...

- Il suffit de la vouloir. La puissance de ta magie fait tout le reste. Mais il faut le vouloir, sagement... N'oublie pas que c'est facile de la faire sortir mais la suite est plus dure...

Harry brandit l'épée de Gryffondor devant lui et ferma les yeux. C'était compliqué d'avoir le bon état d'esprit pour faire cet exploit magique. Harry avait la puissance mais peut être pas l'état d'esprit.

Soufflant un bon coup il ordonna à sa magie de sortir de lui pour se répandre ensuite dans tout son corps. Il sentit alors ses muscles le tirailler et une désagréable sensation de vide fit immédiatement son apparition. A travers ses paupières fermées Harry pouvait imaginer l'halo vert émeraude qui l'entourait. Il pensa alors de toutes ses forces que sa magie entrait de nouveau en lui mais son malaise s'intensifia.

- Trouve une raison, murmura la voix d'Olivier qui pourtant si près de lui, lui semblait si lointaine.

Pour être plus puissant, fut la raison la plus bête et la plus simple qui vint immédiatement à l'esprit d'Harry. Sur cette pensée le gryffondor sentit comme une légère brûlure au creux de son ventre qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il pensa qu'il devait sauver Hermione et Ron. Les mains moites et en sueur Harry ne trouvait pas de raison. Puis comme lors des visions qu'il avait avant sa cicatrice le brûla méchamment. Il gémit de douleur. Une image de Tom s'imposa dans son être et il ressentit alors comme une explosion à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il sentit tous ses membres le picoter mais devenir plus durs, plus forts lorsque sa magie se répandait en lui. Son assurance devint elle aussi plus forte et son menton se releva dignement alors que toute douleur devenait comme une légère piqûre. Lorsque tout cessa Harry rouvrit les yeux et au sourire qu'éclairait le visage d'Olivier il avait magnifiquement bien réussit.

- Dis donc ! s'exclama Dubois. J'ignorais que tu étais si puissant. Tes ondes de magie on du se faire sentir à travers tout le château. Va falloir que tu arrives à contrôler ta magie elle semble un peu...

- Incontrôlable, finit Harry avec un sourire. Ça dure combien de temps cette sensation ?

- De puissance ? D'assurance ? Tout le long. Lorsque ça cessera tu ne la sentiras plus.

- Dommage. Alors on y va ?

- Saute pour voir déjà.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit saute, le plus haut possible, précisa Dubois en sortant sa baguette.

Harry plia alors ses genoux et sauta. Il hurla alors qu'il décollait littéralement, pris de peur en voyant le haut plafond sculpté et peint de la pièce se rapprocher dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux attendant le choc enlevant les bras pour que ses mains amortissent un peu la collision. Mais il rencontra un plafond moelleux avant de retomber rapidement. Il fendit l'air en retombant souplement sur le sol sans se faire mal.

- Woua ! s'écria Harry. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?!

Olivier sourit joyeusement en rangeant sa baguette.

- Au faite avec quelques amis on fait une fête ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait au Maître mais il a bien voulut qu'on la fasse dans le parc. Ça te dit de venir ?

- Eum...

- Je serais là et Fred et George aussi.

- Bon d'accord.

- Il est tant que tu connaisses tout le monde... Tu verras ces fêtes sont superbes !

_**Suspence... Pour pleins de choses ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et le prochain arrivera vite promis !**_

_**Angel MP**_

_**Ps : Merci à ma béta Love Gaara Of The Sand !**_


	9. Tournant du destin

_Coucou ! Je viens de faire un blog qui me permettera d'y noter tout mes projets. Je pourrais enfin répondre à vos questions plus précisément et aussi vous pourrez lire quelques bonus... L'adresse : xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx. Si l'envie vous viens d'y faire un petit tour ! _

_Angel MP_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Tournant du destin**

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- Harry !

Harry traversait un couloir, revenant de son premier entraînement avec Olivier Dubois qui avait été une véritable réussite.

- J'ai appris qu'il y avait une fête organisée par les jeunes mangemorts ce soir, fit Severus en le rejoignant. Tu comptes y aller ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ?

- Je te demanderais juste de ne pas boire d'alcool. Même chez les sorciers c'est dangereux de boire alors qu'on attend un enfant, fit-il en agitant devant lui une fiole rose pâle.

- Je... fit Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Il s'empara de la fiole qu'il regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ce matin il avait suivit Severus pour faire des analyses.

- Je suis enceint ?!

- Oui, répondit Severus.

- Oh... Euh... Le rose ça veut dire que c'est une fille ou quoi ?

- C'est juste la couleur positive du test Harry, ce n'est peut être pas une fille.

- J'aimerais bien avoir une fille... souffla Harry en reprenant son chemin.

Severus ne lui suivit pas. Il préférait le laisser accuser le choc seul.

- Le maître n'est pas au courrant, déclara le maître des potions avant de disparaître.

Il ne vit pas Harry sourire tendrement en posant une main tremblante sur son ventre.

°0°0°0°0°0°LVHP°0°0°0°0°0°

- Hey tu es venu ! s'écria Fred en entourant une de ses épaules d'un bras.

Fred semblait déjà avoir quelques verres de trop dans le nez. Dans son autre main il tenait un verre d'un liquide blanc orné d'un pic et d'une olive. Il était, comme son frère, vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir et d'un t-shirt rouge. Harry s'était habillé simplement, chemise blanche presque transparente avec un pantalon bleu foncé. Fred se retenait plus à Harry qu'autre chose, vacillant fortement par coup.

- Près à rentrer dans l'antre du vice et du péché ? fit George en lui tendant un verre.

- Euh... Non merci George, je ne bois pas d'alcool.

- Oh aller Harry! S'écria George. Ne joue pas à la vierge effarouchée ça ne marche pas avec moi.

- Bon d'accord.

Harry accepta un verre et dans l'état dans lequel étaient les jumeaux ils ne le virent pas tout reversé dans un buisson. La fête avait lieu dans le parc. Des lumières multicolores flottaient autour d'eux et la musique pulsait. Un buffet bien garnis était installé pas loin de la piste de danse avec une multitude de poufs de toute les couleurs où étaient rassemblés pas mal de jeunes qui discutaient entre eux.

- Viens on va te présenter à nos amis, fit Fred en le poussant vers un groupe de jeunes qui rigolaient bruyamment.

Harry sourit en voyant George chanceler à côté de lui. Il lui attrapa le bras pour le remettre droit.

- Mer...Merki, répondit George avant de s'enfoncer dans un grand pouf déjà occupé par une jolie jeune fille qui rebondit dessus.

- Alors, fit Fred en fronçant le nez et en pointant du doigt les jeunes tour à tour. Tu connais déjà Olivier, là c'est Blaise Zabini, à côté c'est Drago Malfoy... Ouais Dragonounet chéri qui veut pas me faire un gros câlin.

- La ferme Weasley ! Grogna Drago provocant les rires des autres.

Harry ne fit que sourire, se demandant comment Malfoy avait pu devenir ami avec Fred et George.

- Là c'est Théooooooo ! Le chéri de Blaise. Y s'appelleuh Théodore Nott mais comme il est pourri ce nom on l'appelle Théo... Ça va plus vite et puis c'est plus beau... Là c'est Pansy !

Harry réalisa que la jolie jeune fille à côté de George était Pansy Parkinson. L'ancienne serpentarde avait bien changé selon les souvenirs du brun. Lui l'avait toujours vu avec un masque méprisant n'avait pu apprécié sa beauté. Le teint pâle de Pansy faisait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa chevelure noire d'encre retombait sur ses épaules, lisse et soyeuse. Elle était habillée d'un jeans noir très serré et d'un chemisier blanc.

- Pansy Parkinsooooonnneuh, souffla Fred dont l'haleine puait l'alcool. Y ici c'est Eléanora, attention c'est une vampire !

La dite Eléanora souri et ses canines plus longue qu'à la normale ressortirent. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Pansy.

- C'est la cousine de Pansy, ajouta le roux. Et là c'est le chéri de Drakichou ! Cameron !

Cameron avait de beau cheveux blond blé qui retombait sur ses yeux marron pétillants. Sa carrure était plus fine que celle d'Harry mais restait plus baraquée que celle de Drago qui était fin et élancé. Sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux un peu long lui faisait ressembler à un surfeur.

- Faut pas toucher à Cameron ou le Drago y s'énerve.

- Oui et toi tu en a fait l'expérience, grogna Drago en mettant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Cameron qui sourit.

- Enchanté, fit Cameron. Toi c'est Harry Potter j'imagine. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Pas qu'en bien j'imagine, fit Harry en fixant Drago.

- Pourtant si, intervint Eléanora. Enchantée, ajouta-t-elle. Et malgré tout ce que te diront Fred ou George je ne vais pas sauter sur toi pour te vider de ton sang.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et Fred le lâcha pour s'assoire à côté du dernier jeune homme non présenté.

- Et ça c'est Victor Kreuuumm mais je sais que tu le connais déjà, fit Fred. Il est en passage éclair ici.

- Content de te rrrevoir Harrrry, fit Victor qui roulait toujours les R.

- Salut Victor.

Olivier lui fit un sourire et l'invita à s'assoire à côté de lui.

- Alors comment trouves-tu l'antre des vils mangemorts ? demanda Malfoy en le fixant de son regard perçant.

- Beaucoup plus amusante que celle des gentils pantins de Dumby, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Oh vraiment ? fit Drago en haussant un sourcil fin avant de prendre une gorgée d'un liquide rouge.

Olivier attira par magie un cocktail et le tendit à Harry.

- Tiens, ton verre est vide.

- Il y a de l'alcool ? demanda Harry.

- Oui je pense pourquoi ? Tu n'en bois pas ?

- Non pas pour le moment... grommela Harry en attirant à son tour un jus de fruit.

Il croisa le regard rouge sang d'Eléanora qui d'un signe de tête lui montra son ventre. Harry rougit légèrement, se demandant comment elle avait deviné.

Peu à peu il commença à apprécier les serpentards. Surtout Eléanora et Pansy.

- Je ne te croyais franchement pas comme ça, avoua Harry en souriant à Pansy.

- Moi non plus en toute franchise.

Il se sourirent et ainsi débuta une belle amitié...

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- Harry tu as une demie heure de retard ! Cria Olivier en le voyant arriver d'un pas traînant.

- Oui oui je sais mais j'me sentais pas très en forme...

Olivier eut un sourire amusé en avisant les cernes creusés sous les yeux fatigués d'Harry.

- Faut vraiment que tu t'habitues à ce genre de fête. Ici il y en a une toutes les semaines, fit Olivier en commençant les étirements.

Harry soupira et s'étira à son tour, reproduisant les gestes de son coach sportif comme Olivier aimait s'appeler.

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- J'n'en reviens pas d'entrer dans les appartements du Maître, murmura Cameron en asseyant dans un fauteuil sur les genoux de Drago.

- C'est superbe, dit Pansy en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- Oui je trouve aussi, fit Harry avant d'appeler Hown. Ramènes nous des boissons, sans alcool.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Drago. Tu joues encore à ta prude ?

- Vu la gueule de bois que vous avez tous eue ce matin je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche, rétorqua Harry.

Drago grommela quelques chose avant de serrer Cameron contre lui en boudant.

- Un Malfoy n'as pas la gueule de bois, grogna Drago qui fit pouffer de rire son petit ami.

- Oui donc un Malfoy ne boit pas comme un trou, ça t'apprendra, répondit Cameron en rigolant.

Il se prit une tape sur la tête et éclata de rire. Olivier quant à lui, était assis à côté d'Harry, serré dans le même fauteuil.

- Dis moi avant ça ne te dérangeais pas de boire de l'alcool, murmura le joueur de Quidditch dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Ce dernier rougit et se trémoussa sur le fauteuil gêné.

- Il y a des choses qui change, répondit Eléanora à sa place.

Harry lui rendit un sourire de remerciement alors qu'Olivier haussait les épaules.

- Oui j'ai appris qu'il était au château, fit George.

- Vous imaginez ? Le Prince des Elfes ici ! s'exclama Fred en sautillant sur place.

- Le Prince des Elfes ? demanda Harry.

- Il s'appelle Téllandrill, répondit Pansy. Ça veut dire lumière en elfique.

- C'est l'elfe le plus puissant de son temps, ajouta Drago. Il maîtrise la magie ancienne aussi bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou que Severus Rogue.

- Et c'est pas peux dire... souffla Cameron. Le seul d'entre nous qui arrive un temps sois peu à la contrôler c'est Olivier.

- Je ne la contrôle que pour renforcer mes capacités physiques, dit Olivier sous le regard surpris d'Harry. Pour le reste je suis pitoyable. Mais Harry fait déjà beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Quoi ? Moi ?! Tu déconnes Olivier, tu es mon entraîneur alors logiquement tu es plus fort que moi.

- C'est dans ses gènes aussi, remarqua Fred.

- Les Dubois sont une longue lignée de sang pur discrète, certes, mais puissante, fit Drago.

- Tu es un sang pur ? s'exclama Harry.

- Oui ma famille est aussi vieille que celle de Drago, dit Olivier.

- Leur nom d'origine était Du Boisselier, ajouta Pansy. Au fil du temps ça c'est raccourcit à Dubois.

- Oh... Je ne le savais pas, dit Harry. Je suis tellement étonné de te savoir mangemort, comme vous les jumeaux, que je ne me suis pas demander si tu étais sang pur ou non.

- Peu de gens le savent, fit Olivier. Comme Fred l'a dit mes ancêtres étaient discrets et régnaient dans leurs coins.

- Son père est à la tête d'un empire d'épées magiques, fit George. Très fructueuse cette entreprise vu la qualité et le prix de leurs épées.

Olivier sourit avant de dire :

- Les épées sont comme les baguettes, elles choisissent leurs propriétaires.

- Harry !! Cria une voix dans la chambre.

Le dit Harry sursauta avant de sourire.

- T'es là ? Tu n'aurais pas vu ma...

Tom s'arrêta net en entrant dans le salon commun. Habillé d'un simple pantalon noir, pieds nus et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau il jeta un regard noir sur Harry.

- Tu vas ruiner ma réputation auprès de combien de mes mangemorts ? Grogna Tom alors que tous ses mangemorts le reluquaient de la tête aux pieds.

- Beaucoup, fit Harry en rigolant. Ce sont mes amis Tom apprêtes toi à les voir souvent et si tu cherche ta brosse à dent elle est dans mes étagères. Je te l'ai empreinte car j'ai oublié de dire à Hown de m'en prendre une nouvelle.

Tom soupira et tourna les talons alors qu'Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

- J'avais oublié que tu vivais avec lui, chuchota George. Il doit être...

- Différent oui, fit Harry. Très différent.

- Je ne les ais vu qu'une seule fois ensemble et j'en ais pas cru mes yeux, ajouta Olivier. Il est si ... tendre avec Harry c'est hallucinant.

- Oui ils sont un couple, remarqua Eléanora.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour nier qu'en quelques sortes ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple à proprement parler mais Tom refit son apparition, habillé, un masque indifférant sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers Harry et dit :

- Je pars en mission. Je reviendrais après-demain vers midi. Et félicitation Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini j'ai appris vos admissions à l'université de médicomagie.

Blaise, qui ne disait rien depuis le début eut un sourire gêné. Drago le remercia et Tom fila dehors. Harry paniqué le regarda sortir. Il aurait voulut que Tom sache qu'il était enceint. Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'excusa avant de courir hors des appartements.

- Tom attends !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je suis vraiment pressé Harry alors si ce n'est pas urgent ça attendra.

- Tu sais la dernière fois que tu m'as parlé comme ça, sur ce ton froid, tu m'as fait pour la première fois l'amour et c'est sûrement à ce moment là que je suis tombé enceint. Je voulais te le dire ce soir mais comme tu pars tant pis. Après tout ça n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser tant que ça.

Sur ceux il tourna les talons, vexé et irrité. Une main le retint par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Une bouche chaude se posa sur la sienne, vorace et deux mains lui caressèrent le torse. Il y répondit avec joie, entourant le cou de Tom de ses bras. Son corps collait délicieusement celui de Tom qui dévorait maintenant son cou en défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

- Tom... gémit Harry en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux frais et propres de Tom.

Les mains du Lord glissèrent sur son ventre qu'elles caressèrent doucement alors qu'il reprenait les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes pour un dernier baiser fougueux. Baiser qui se stoppa peu après. Tom posa son front contre celui d'Harry qui se mordait les lèvres.

- Bien sur que si ça m'intéresse, murmura le Lord avant de le lâcher et de partir sur cette dernière recommandation ; Fais attention à toi Harry.

Il disparut rapidement au détour d'un couloir, laissant Harry appuyé contre le mur, pantelant de désir. Maudissant autant qu'il pouvait l'homme qui le mettait dans cet état Harry reprit ses esprits et le chemin des appartements.

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sut d'instinct que Tom n'était pas là. La place à côté de lui aurait du être froissée et comme d'habitude il aurait entendu les bruits d'eau que faisait Tom en prenant sa douche. Tous les matins il se réveillait peu après le Lord, lorsque celui ci se lavait. Il avait l'habitude de le regarder s'habiller en lui parlant de tout et de rien.

Mais ce matin Tom n'était pas là, parti en mission depuis maintenant deux jours. Mais il revient ce midi, se dit le brun en se levant. Le brun héla son elfe de maison lorsque Olivier Dubois fit son apparition dans sa chambre. Le regard jaune passa le corps d'Harry en revu, une étincelle de désir au fond des prunelles.

- Salut Harry, fit Olivier en le surprenant.

- Olivier ! s'écria Harry en sursautant. Tu sais c'est une mauvaise habitude que tu prends là, lorsque Tom sera là tu n'as pas intérêt de venir dans cette chambre.

Olivier posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry en souriant.

- Bien sur, je ne tiens pas à me prendre un _Doloris_ en pleine figure. Mais lorsque l'hippogriffe n'est pas là les furets dansent !

Harry secoua la tête et frissonna alors que la main d'Olivier glissa sur son torse, frôlant de la pulpe de ses doigts les abdos du brun. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et Olivier faisait tout pour captiver l'attention du beau brun qui ne pensait qu'à Tom. Encore quelques heures.

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- Tom tu es revenu ! s'écria Harry en courrant vers le Lord.

Harry finissait tout juste son jogging. Le parcours de sa course le menait juste devant la plateforme de transplanage où avait apparut Tom ainsi que plusieurs mangemorts dont Severus, Drago, Pansy et Eléanora.

Tom tiqua et lui lança un regard mauvais auquel il n'eut qu'un sourire amusé comme réponse. Harry semblait s'éclater comme un fou à ruiner sa réputation d'associable et de grand méchant auprès de tous ses larbins.

Le brun atterrit dans ses bras et soudain, toute colère qui avait persistée en Harry après l'annonce de sa grossesse s'envola. Il retrouvait le torse musclé de son Lord, ses bras entourant sa taille et il oubliait tout autre chose.

- Tu n'as pas eut de nausée ce matin ? demanda Tom sans même l'embrasser.

- Nan pas encore, fit Harry. Tu n'embrasses pas l'homme qui porte ton enfant ? Ajouta-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Tom lui relança un regard mauvais et Harry sentit une main lui pincer les fesses.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi... murmura Tom avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

- Et pourquoi ? Souffla Harry à la fin du baiser, d'une voix essoufflée.

- Parce que je suis plus fort que toi à ce jeu.

- Oh vraiment ?

Le souffle de Tom s'intensifia instantanément lorsque Harry, taquin et revanchard, avait posé une main coquine sur l'entre jambe encore endormit du Seigneur Noir.

- Arrêtes ça, souffla Tom entre ses dents en essayant de paraître le plus naturel, en clair froid, que possible.

- Je croyais que tu étais le plus fort ?

Tom passa une main dans le pantalon de jogging d'Harry et Harry se sentit décollé. Ils transplanèrent. Ce n'était pas la même sensation que lorsqu'il transplanait seul. Il n'était pas serré dans un étau mais avait la sensation de décoller, comme dans un ascenseur. Ils atterrirent en douceur dans la chambre de Tom qui s'empara de ses lèvres voracement.

- Tu vas le regretter... marmonna Tom en arrachant la broche de sa robe de sorcier noire en velours.

- Je n'attends que ça mon Seigneur répondit Harry en se débattant pour se déchausser. Mais… Je suis en sueur, ajouta-t-il soudain refroidit.

La nouvelle, ou plutôt la constatation ne refroidit pas Tom, au contraire ses gestes redoublèrent d'intensité et il tira Harry vers la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il arrachait son t-shirt au brun il claqua des doigts et la grande baignoire se remplit d'elle même d'eau chaude.

Harry, beaucoup plus entreprenant qu'à son habitude, arracha les bouton de la chemise de Tom qui retomba à leurs pieds dans un tas de soie. Stoppant le baiser, il se baissa rapidement et d'un mouvement de main détacha les bottes en cuirs de Tom. Ses yeux fixaient la bosse que formait le pantalon de Tom à la hauteur de son entre jambe. Il sourit et posa doucement ses mains sur la boucle de la ceinture tout en posant ses lèvres sur le nombril du Lord qui grogna de plaisir.

- Harry... souffla le Lord. Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

Harry ne répondit pas, et la ceinture fut rapidement en levée. Les lèvres d'Harry s'aventurèrent sur les abdos bien dessinés de Tom qui gémit lorsque sa main massa la bosse de son pantalon à travers le tissu. Le pantalon tomba, vaincu, vite suivit par le sous-vêtement qui n'avait pas fait long feu.

Harry se réjouissait à l'idée d'avoir Tom, impuissant, et tremblant de désir sous ses mains. Ses lèvres suivirent le chemin de poil qui menait au paradis. Ses lèvres ce posèrent sur la base du pénis d'une longueur plus qu'appréciable. Tom gémit sourdement, s'appuyant contre le mur froid de carrelage d'un blanc immaculé. La langue du brun pointa entre ses lèvres et descendit, léchant la longueur du sexe du Seigneur Noir, qui n'était plus que gémissement.

Harry caressa longuement les cuisses de Tom avant de prendre le gland violacé entre ses lèvres. Lèvres qui étaient soie sur la peau de Tom qui s'accrocha aux meubles lorsque Harry le prit entièrement en bouche. Le rythme fut dès le départ rapide menant en très peu de temps Lord Voldemort au septième ciel...

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

Un peu plus tard, Harry était assis à califourchon sur Tom, son torse collé à celui beaucoup plus musclé de Tom. L'eau chaude du bain leur arrivait au milieu du torse et un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce. Tom avait fermé les yeux, sa tête appuyée contre le mur de céramique et assis sur le banc de la baignoire. Il tenait dans ses bras l'homme qu'il venait de langoureusement pénétrer pour le mener à un orgasme terrassant qui avait laissé Harry pantelant et essoufflé.

- Que m'as-tu fait Tom ?... souffla Harry si bas que Tom crut avoir rêvé. Pourquoi suis-je si attaché à toi ?

Alors que Tom ouvrait la bouche pour répondre un doigt mouillé se posa sur sa bouche avec une douceur infinie. Un regard tout aussi doux se planta dans le sien.

- Chut... Laisses-moi finir Tom...

Tom acquiesça sous son doigt et un sourire faible fit son apparition sur les lèvres si douces d'Harry.

- Quand je suis venu dans cet appartement pour la première fois tu étais encore Voldemort pour moi. Cette pourriture qui avait fait de ma vie ce qu'elle était... Un enfer. Et maintenant... Maintenant...

Harry poussa un long soupire. Il enserra la taille de Tom de ses bras en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

- Maintenant tu es Tom... Tom, cet homme si... Indescriptible. Si gentil avec moi mais si cruel avec les autres. Tu es tellement compliqué Tom ! Avec moi tu es tout le contraire de ce que je croyais que tu étais.

Il sentit les bras musclé de Voldemort se refermer sur lui avec plus de force, pour le plaquer plus contre lui, comme s'il allait partir d'un instant à l'autre.

- Et je me plais à croire que tu es vraiment toi avec moi... J'aimerais que cela soit l'exacte vérité... Que tu sois vraiment celui qui me tient dans ses bras. Je sais que tu me protèges Tom. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je sache la vérité sur la guerre qui domine mon monde en ce moment. Mais que tu le veuilles ou pas Tom, je suis concerné d'aussi près que toi par cette guerre.

- Harry...

- Non, coupa Harry en relevant la tête pour planter son regard dans celui écarlate du Lord. Je n'ai pas fini. Tu me plais Tom, beaucoup plus que je le voudrais. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Il faut que tu me dises la vérité car sans ça... Jamais je ne pourrais faire mon choix... Ce choix que je dois faire dans une dizaine de mois... Tom dis moi la vérité...

Tom ne dit rien. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et fixait le Lord avec une telle intensité, plongeant son regard à la fois si triste mais aussi déterminé dans celui indéchiffrable de Tom.

- Je ne peux pas... souffla Tom. Je ne peux. Ce serait trop injuste pour toi... Cette prophétie pourrait engendrer des malheurs que je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Je tiens trop à toi pour te la dire Harry... Mais sache Harry... Sache que je serrais là, à tes côtés, pendant tous ce temps. Je sais que ça ne veut peut être rien dire mais je ne peux pas Harry... Je veux que ça se fasse naturellement, que tu aies le choix... Je veux que tu aies le choix sans être influencé par cette épée d'Amoclès au dessus de nos têtes... Je suis désolé Harry... Mais je ne peux pas...

Lorsque la voix de Tom se tue, Harry enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans le cou de Tom.

- N'y réfléchit pas Harry... fit la voix de Tom. N'y réfléchit pas... Pas encore...

- Je ne peux pas Tom. J'aimerais tellement savoir quoi faire. Qui suivre...

De deux doigts Tom releva le menton d'Harry. Il encra ses yeux dans les émeraudes brillantes et dit ;

- Suis ton cœur Harry... J'ai toujours suivis le mien. Sans cela, tu ne serrais pas ici sur mes genoux. On ne viendrait pas de faire l'amour. Je t'aurais simplement baisé deux ou trois fois pour t'engrosser et oublié jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Puis après je t'aurais tué...

Tom avait prononcé ses dernières paroles d'un ton neutre, presque froid. Harry s'était serré contre lui, essayant ne pas imaginé qu'elle loque il aurait été si ça c'était passé comme ça.

- Mais tu vois, j'ai décidé de suivre mon cœur. Et mon cœur m'a dit que tu ne méritais pas ce qu'il t'arrivait... Qu'au final je ne te connaissais pas et toi non plus. Alors j'ai décidé de réviser mon plan... Et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde car tu vois Harry, c'est comme ça qu'on peut passer à côté de beaux moments...

Harry pleurait toujours au creux de son cou, Tom le sentait frissonner contre lui.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi Harry. Ces deux mois passés à tes côtés ont été différents... Car mon cœur m'a dit d'être moi même avec toi. Et c'est ce que je suis...

Sur ce, Tom se leva, emportant Harry avec lui. Le Lord se baissa légèrement pour pouvoir le porter et ainsi sortir en douceur de la baignoire. Ensuite il le posa au sol et l'enveloppa dans un peignoir moelleux. Harry restait contre lui, refusant de le laisser partir. Tom enfila rapidement un peignoir à son tour et le porta hors de la salle bain. Ensuite il posa Harry sur le lit, l'essuya puis enleva son peignoir pour le coucher entre les draps du lit. Puis il fit pareil et rejoignit Harry dans son sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_Alors ? Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Angel MP_


	10. Un anniversaire surprenant

_Coucou ! Voici le 10ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et attention il y a enfin des éléments de réponse ! Ce n'est que le début rassurez vous mais c'est juste pour épancher légèrement votre soif et vous faire cogiter sur ce qui s'est véritablement passé... _

_Pour les bonus c'est toujours le même skyblog ( http:// xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . en enlevant les espaces bien sur ! ) _

_Je ne vous embête pas plus !_

_Angel MP_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Un anniversaire surprenant**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit une douce main lui caresser la joue doucement.

- Harry... souffla une voix si douce. Il faut que tu te lèves...

- Tom...murmura Harry.

Une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes, doucement, chastement, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux délicatement.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi mon ange.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry lorsqu'il entendit ce doux surnom qui avait échappé des lèvres de Tom sans que celui ci ne s'en aperçoive véritablement.

- Une surprise ? Murmura Harry en s'étirant.

Les lèvres de Tom se reposèrent sur les siennes et Harry enroula ses bras paresseusement autour du cou de l'homme qui était assis au bord du lit.

- Et quoi comme surprise ?

- Si je te le disais ce ne serrait plus une surprise. Aller lèves-toi garnement !

Harry fut tiré du lit par la force, puis mit sur ses pieds. Le Gryffondor rougit en voyant le regard affamé que lançait Tom sur son corps complètement nu. Le Lord lui tendit des vêtements qu'il enfila en vitesse avant d'être tiré contre un corps chaud.

- Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais, jusqu'au moindre mot.

Harry sourit encore et déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire carrée de Tom qui refermait les boutons de sa chemise vert émeraude. Harry avait enfilé un jeans noir avec des baskets blanches et une chemise verte, comme ses yeux, complétait l'ensemble qui lui allait vraiment très bien. Tom était vêtu d'un pantalon identique mais c'étaient des chaussures noires cirées qui étaient à ses pieds et sa chemise était rouge bordeaux. Pour une fois il ne portait pas une de ses lourdes robes.

- Moi aussi tu sais... Marmonna Harry à l'oreille de Tom tout en se laissant aller contre lui.

- Toi aussi quoi ?

- Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Même que tu me plais vraiment énormément.

Tom sourit et enroula ses bras autour des épaules du brun pour l'attirer dans un baiser tendre. Les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Tom, et le jeune brun répondit à son baiser avec bonheur.

- Ça veux dire qu'on est un couple ? demanda Harry à la fin du baiser.

- Ça ne dépend que de toi… Souffla Tom contre ses lèvres.

- Alors oui...conclu-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

Une main de Tom glissa entre eux et se posa tendrement sur le ventre encore plat d'Harry.

- Merci, chuchota Tom en posant son front contre celui d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura Harry.

- Pour enfin mettre de la lumière dans mon monde, fit Tom en reprenant ses lèvres.

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

Main dans la main, Harry et Tom avançaient dans les couloirs froids et vides du château.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Tu le verras bientôt mais ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas encore deviné.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une grande double porte de bois sombre. Aucun bruit ne s'en échappait. Tom prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Joyeux Anniversaire... murmura le Lord alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une grande salle magnifiquement décorée. Des banderoles blanches aux lettres dorées clamaient des "Joyeux anniversaire Harry !" ou des " Dix huit ans !".

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !! Hurlèrent les personnes présentes.

Puis sous les yeux ébahit d'Harry des pops retentirent de toute part et des mangemorts apparurent tenant prisonnier tous ses...amis. Harry vit Drago qui tenait Seamus Finigan. Pansy qui retenait une Hermione surprise. Il y avait Ron, Fred et Georges qui pour ne pas ruiner leurs couvertures avaient fait semblant d'être kidnappés aussi, tout comme Olivier. Il y avait aussi Dean, Neville, Ginny, Alicia, Angelina et Katie, mais aussi Severus, Eléanora, Blaise, Théo, Cameron et plein d'autres.

Beaucoup regardaient le couple enlacé avec de gros yeux alors qu'Harry réalisait enfin qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Un sourire qui semblait faire trois fois le tour de sa tête éclata sur son visage et il sauta au cou de Tom qui chancela sous l'assaut.

- TU AS KIDNAPPÉ TOUT MES AMIS POUR MON ANNIVERSAIRE !! C'EST TROP GENTIL !!

Les jeunes mangemorts et Severus éclatèrent de rire. Les yeux humides pour Pansy et Eléanora, ils assistèrent à un baiser tendre entre les deux compagnons.

- C'est officiel, grogna Tom. Ma réputation auprès de tout mes mangemorts est ruinée à cause de toi Harry !

L'assistance rigola encore plus alors qu'Harry se lovait dans les bras de Tom. La salle était grande. Un buffet gigantesque sur la gauche et comme pour la fête dans le parc des poufs multicolores dispersés un peu par tout. Une musique branchée résonna dans la pièce et des lumières mouvantes s'enclenchèrent.

Tom lâcha Harry qui passa de bras en bras et libéra ses amis kidnappés. Harry les rejoignit et vit qu'ils le regardaient craintivement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous fera pas de mal. C'est ma fête d'anniversaire ! s'écria Harry en prenant Ginny dans ses bras.

Celle ci l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Ensuite il passa dans les bras d'Olivier puis des jumeaux avant que Pansy et Eléanora ne lui saute dessus.

- Mon chouchou ! Dix huit ans déjà ! s'écria Eléanora.

- C'est qu'il devient grand ! Cria à son tour Pansy en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, laissant sur le visage d'Harry deux marques de rouge à lèvres écarlate bien visibles.

Olivier éclata de rire et voulut s'avancer pour effacer les marques quand Tom arriva. Harry lui sourit.

- Alors c'était ça ta mission d'hier ?

- Tu m'as démasqué, fit Tom. Heureux ?

- Très !

- Bien, conclu Tom en passant un main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry. Amuses-toi bien mais ne bois pas d'alcool surtout !

Harry sourit encore plus alors que Tom passait son chemin, rejoignant Severus.

- Tu restes ?! Cria Harry avant que Tom ne soit trop loin.

- Bien sur ! répondit Tom en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

°0°0°0°0°0°LVHP°0°0°0°0°0°

Grâce à un joli sort de confusion de Severus, une demie heure plus tard les Gryffondors kidnappés étaient tous prêts pour faire la fête. Harry papillonnait littéralement, allant de personnes en personnes, son sourire heureux plaqué sur sa bouche, semblant être collé grâce à un maléfice de glue perpétuelle.

- Il est sexy dis donc... fit Ginny à Harry en lui montrant Olivier d'un signe de tête. Tu n'as pas vu qu'il te fait de l'oeil depuis que la fête a commencée ?

Harry rougit et se tourna vers Olivier. Celui intercepta son regard et lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Alicia Spinett.

- Je suis sur qu'il aimerait t'avoir dans son lit... ajouta Ginny avec un sourire coquin.

- GIN' ! Cria Harry plus rouge que la chevelure de la rousse.

- Quoi ? Je fais juste un constat Ry !

- A la place de réfléchir m'accorderais-tu cette danse belle demoiselle ? demanda Harry en proposant son bras.

La jolie rousse rigola et prit volontiers son bras pour une danse rock'n'roll, surtout si son cavalier est Harry Potter car celui ci ne sais absolument pas danser...

Quelques minutes plus tard la voix magiquement amplifiée de Severus recouvrit le son de la musique.

- Golden Boy ! C'est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux !!!!

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé, alors que Ron pouffait comme un gamin à ses côtés.

- Il n'aurait pas déjà trop bu lui ? demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête en rejoignant Tom et Severus. Tous se mirent en cercle devant une table, enfin, devant plutôt une montagne de cadeaux.

- Tout... Tout est pour moi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non, répondit Drago, ironique. On fête l'anniversaire de quelqu'un d'autre crétin. Aïe ! Ajouta-t-il lorsque qu'il se prit une fessée de la part de Cameron.

- Ne te moques pas d'Harry, ordonna Cam' en souriant à Harry.

Ensuite il prit Harry dans ses bras et lui montra plusieurs paquets de grande taille.

- C'est de notre part à tout les deux. On t'a entendu dire qu'à côté des fringues du Lord, les tiennes étaient minables alors on a été faire une descente dans les grands magasins de haute couture sorciers et moldus. Ne les déballe pas tout de suite, ça prendrait un temps fou et Drago t'obligerait à tout essayer.

- Hey ! Se plaignit ledit Drago qui finit quand même par ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux d'Harry, avant de faire une grimace et d'essayer d'y remettre de l'ordre.

Severus arracha Harry des bras de son filleul qui était à deux doigts de sortir son gel de sa poche.

- Tiens, fit le maître des potions en lui enfournant deux paquets carrés assez lourd.

Il y découvrit deux livres "Potion pour les nuls" et " Le pourquoi des sources". Le deuxième titre le fit rougir en croisant le regard de Tom. Ensuite Hermione lui donna un vieux livre jaunis.

- C'est la véritable histoire de Godric Gryffondor, le plus vieux ouvrage que Dumbledore connaisse...

A la prononciation du nom de son pire ennemi les pupilles de Tom brillèrent dangereusement et Harry s'empressa de faire taire Hermione en la remerciantrapidement. Grâce à elle il pourra enfin connaître la vie de son prestigieux ancêtre.

- A notre tour, fit Ginny en tirant Ron au milieu du cercle.

Ils fouillèrent un peu dans le tas de cadeaux pour en tirer deux paquets rouges Gryffondor (NdA: oui car le _rouge Gryffondor_ est une couleur !). Elle les tendit à Harry avec un sourire. Harry découvrit toute une tenue de Quidditch de l'équipe Gryffondor.

- On s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir de la récupérer, fit Ron en souriant.

De l'autre il en tira un t-shirt rouge écarlate avec l'écusson de Gryffondor au niveau du coeur. Derrière, en jaune, était tracé un grand _un_ avec Potter au dessus comme pour les maillots de baskets moldu, mais aussi une écharpe et une banderole. Tout ça de la maison des lions.

- On s'est dit aussi qu'on ferait bien de te rappeler d'où tu viens, murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry qui rigola.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! répliqua Harry.

- Alors mets le ! s'écria Olivier. Mets ton t-shirt que tu nous le prouves.

Harry sourit, captant le regard de Tom qui se fit tout d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressé. Face à Tom, qui était entouré d'Olivier et de Severus, il déboutonna sa chemise, bouton par bouton, lentement, lascivement, sous les sifflements des autres. Enfin il la retira complètement. Il ne fit pas attention au regard brûlant de désir d'Olivier, qui semblait ne voir définitivement que lui, mais rien qu'à celui, brûlant de jalousie, de Tom.

Puis il enfila son t-shirt de Gryffondor et Dean et Seamus pointèrent du pouce le numéro _un_ du t-shirt pendant qu'Hermione prenait une photo magique.

- Ça vous a plut ? demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais c'est qu'il s'est bien musclé mon Ryry quand même ! s'exclama Fred.

- Applaudissement s'il vous plait ! Cria à son tour George.

- A MOI !! Cria une voix.

Harry vit Blaise qui courrait vers lui avec Pansy, derrière eux Théo semblait vouloir rattraper Blaise, l'air effrayé.

- Non Blaise ! Cria Théo en essayant d'attraper le paquet avant son petit copain.

Mais Blaise plus fort et plus rapide l'attrapa avant lui et Pansy bloqua le bras de Théo derrière son dos qui fut immobilisé aux pieds d'Harry.

- En fait, je vais donner le cadeau au Lord ! s'écria Blaise en fondant sur Tom.

Ce dernier surpris sursauta quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Blaise ! Commença Pansy. Je ne pens...

- Milord, coupa Blaise en s'inclinant devant Tom avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Il tendit à Tom un paquet qui semblait être un livre. Intrigué Tom l'attrapa. Harry vit Théo fermer les yeux d'effrois. Intrigué lui aussi, il s'approcha de Tom pendant que ce dernier ouvrait le paquet. Blaise avait disparut, partant se cacher derrière Cameron et Drago. Lorsque Tom eut finit de lire le titre un éclat de rire lui échappa. Harry se pencha vers lui pour lire le titre et immédiatement ses joues prirent une teinte d'un beau rouge gryffondor.

- BLAISE !! Hurla Harry en arrachant le bouquin des mains de Tom.

- Mais non pourquoi tu me le prends ! s'exclama Tom. Ton ami Zabini me l'a donné à moi non ?!

Harry lui jeta un regard torve. Théo éclata soudain de rire, tout comme Pansy, Eléanora, Blaise, Drago et Cameron.

- Me dit pas que tu veux le garder ! s'exclama Harry en montrant le "Kama Sutra Gay version sorcier édition collector, encore plus détaillé !".

- Aller Harry ça pourrait être intéressant ! s'exclama le Lord.

- Quoi ?! Hurla Harry alors que le livre lui échappait des mains, attiré par un sortilège d'attraction.

Immédiatement Tom se mit à le feuilleter, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres. Sous le regard courroucé d'Harry il donna un coup de coude à Severus et tout deux commencèrent à commenter le livre, le plus sérieusement possible.

- A moi maintenant ! Cria Dean.

Seamus s'avança en même temps que lui et ils lui donnèrent deux paquets. L'un était un livre "_Comment anti-supporter une équipe de Quidditch_" et l'autre était une peinture de lui, jouant au Quidditch. Un sourire éclata de nouveau sur les lèvres d'Harry qui oublia le livre vicieux dans les mains de son "homme".

- Tiens c'est le mien ! s'écria Pansy.

Encore un livre. Le titre fit rougir un peu plus Harry. Tom s'approcha, croyant à une autre version du cadeau de Blaise. Le "_Comment draguer outrageusement bien ?_" finit dans les mains de Tom immédiatement.

- Celui ci aussi je vais le garder ! fit-il.

- Quoi ?! Et pourquoi donc ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles c'est avec moi que tu auras besoin de ces livres, rétorqua Tom en frôlant le brun qui rougit.

Puis Olivier s'avança de sa démarche chaloupée. Il croisa Tom qui revenait à sa place, en face du brun. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tom fut surprit d'y voir de la jalousie dans celui d'Olivier.

- Tu m'as dit une fois, que tu te sentais quelques fois seul. Et qu'à ces moments tu allais souvent voir ton cheval et celui du maître, commença Olivier en lui tendant un papier. Alors j'ai pensé à t'offrir ça.

- Un chaton ! s'écria Harry qui s'empressa d'ouvrir le panier.

C'était un joli chaton entièrement blanc.

- Il a des yeux verrons ! s'écria Harry en plantant son regard dans les yeux marron et bleu de son chaton.

- C'est une femelle, tu n'as plus qu'à choisir son nom, ajouta Olivier en caressant la boule de poil qu'Harry serrait contre lui. Mais ce n'est pas un chaton tu sais ?

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- C'est un bébé tigre.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry.

- T'inquiète pas Harry c'est un familier. Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc il y a deux jours. Un familier est attiré par son maître et comme tu es le seul nouveau élément de la famille des mangemorts j'ai pensé que tu étais peut être son maître. Les familiers sont inoffensifs.

- Oh merci ! Cria Harry en se jetant dans les bras d'Olivier.

Les bras musclés d'Olivier se refermèrent autour de sa taille alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son coach.

- Hum ! fit Eléanora en poussant Harry hors des bras d'Olivier.

La vampire avait très bien senti l'aura menaçante qui se dégageait de Tom et elle comprit qu'Olivier n'aura plus le droit à l'erreur avec son maître.

- C'est à mon tour ! Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin.

Harry passa le bébé tigre à Ginny qui le câlina puis il attrapa le paquet que lui tendait le vampire. Il y découvrit un t-shirt extra large, portant l'inscription "_Attention sautes d'humeur dangereuses_". Le t-shirt était blanc et l'inscription rouge. Harry sourit alors que Tom relevait la tête du Kama Sutra pour sourire tendrement à son tour. Puis Harry sortit du paquet deux petits pyjamas, taille nouveau né. L'un était bleu ciel avec une étoile argentée, l'autre identique au premier était simplement rose et l'étoile était dorée. Harry sentit des larmes perlées à ses yeux alors qu'il prenait Eléanora dans ses bras.

- Merci d'y avoir pensé... souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Je serrais là en cas de problème, répondit Eléanora. Ne l'oublie surtout pas.

- Merci Eléanora, fit Harry en souriant à Tom.

Ce dernier s'avança et pris les petits pyjamas de velours en main avec un sourire tendre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se lover dans ses bras alors que l'assistance tombait sous le silence.

- Regarde la porte, souffla Tom.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Harry en se retournant.

Son regard n'eut le temps que de croiser un autre regard bleu foncé avant qu'il ne se referme pour tomber dans l'inconscience.

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- Harry... Harry reveilles toi !

- Ry ! Tu vas ouvrir tes yeux oui ?!

Le concerné ouvrit difficilement un œil pour le refermer instantanément.

- Lumière... grommela le brun.

Harry entendit un rire et sentit une main se placer en visière au dessus de ses yeux pour le protéger de la lumière vive de la salle de fête. Harry finit par rouvrit les yeux, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur... Sirius Black. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant Sirius lui sourire tendrement. Son parrain ne dit mot, se contentant de lui caresser la joue.

Harry vit qu'il était par terre, soutenu par Tom, qui le protégeait de la lumière.

- Siri... Murmura Harry. Co... Comment?

- Demande à ton homme, répondit son parrain avec un rire.

- L'arcade est une ancienne prison que j'avais construite. Mais le ministère s'en était emparé. Il y a une semaine je suis parti la récupérée et de ce fait, retrouver ton parrain, conclu Tom.

Le regard d'Harry passait de Sirius à Tom. Un sourire magnifiquement heureux éblouit son visage lorsqu'il se jeta au cou de son parrain et de Tom en même temps. Les deux hommes rirent. Le Lord se défit de sa prise, laissant Sirius apaiser les pleurs heureux de son filleul qui ne savait plus s'il rêvait ou pas.

Derrière eux, Eléanora et Pansy les regardaient, les larmes aux yeux. Drago et Cameron, enlacés, souriaient. Severus avait un regard indescriptible sur Sirius qui lui jetait des coups d'oeil de temps en temps. Hermione pleurait avec Ginny. Ron, Dean et Seamus rigolait et Blaise et Théo les accompagnaient dans leur hilarité. Olivier regardait Harry enlacé son parrain d'un air neutre, non considéré. Les jumeaux chantaient joyeusement avec leurs compagnes de l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch des rouges et ors.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, fit Harry en serrant Sirius plus fort.

- Toi aussi Ry... Tu m'as manqué...

- MAÎTRE ! Hurla une voix. ON ATTAQUE !!

- Quoi ?! Cria Tom en se relevant vers Lucius Malfoy et Rodolfus Lestranges.

- L'Ordre du Phénix, reprit Lestranges. Ils font une descente dans la prison d'Azkaban pour tuer tous les mangemorts emprisonnés.

- C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Potter, ajouta Lucius en fixant Harry dans les bras de Sirius.

- Préparez vous et lancez l'alerte ! Cria Tom en sortant sa baguette. On y va !

D'un mouvement de baguette, Tom se changea. Rapidement il fut habillé d'une armure finement ouvragée en métal argentée. Le poitrail était gravé de la marque. Il avait juste un poitrail, des protections aux bras et aux coudes ainsi que des gantelets de fer. Son épée d'argent incrustée d'émeraude ceignait à sa taille. Dans ses bottes brillaient des poignards.

- Tom ! Cria Harry en se dégageant des bras de Sirius. Je viens avec toi !

- Hors de question ! Lui répondit Tom alors qu'une alarme retentit dans tout le château. Restes ici avec tes amis.

Le Lord enleva un gantelet et toucha sa marque. Harry vit les mangemorts à ses côtés se crisper. Mais Tom était dans un tel état de fureur lorsqu'il sortit qu'il ne vit pas Harry le suivre.

- Tom laisses moi venir ! S'ils font ça c'est pour moi.

- Raison de plus. Et puis ils t'enlèveraient.

- Tom je veux voir ce que Dumbledore manigance.

- C'est une descente Harry, un raid ! Ils vont tuer sans pitié tout les mangemorts, toi compris si tu viens alors non reste ici !

- NON !

- _Stupefix_ ! Cria Tom en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

Harry fut figé et tomba à terre. Tom lui lança un regard désolé avant de déguerpir, Severus et Olivier sur ses talons. Tous masquaient leurs visages grâce à un bout de tissu noir qui recouvrit le haut de leurs visages immédiatement.

Harry était en nage, il se débattait, amplifient sa magie pour se dépêtrer du sort. Mais il ne réussit qu'à vider son énergie et fut pris d'une violente douleur au creux du ventre...

- Non... murmura Harry lorsqu'il sombra dans l'inconscience, le sort enfin brisé...

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se sentit groggy. Sa tête le pulsait et il sentait un gel glacé sur son ventre. Il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux et vit Sirius assit à ses côtés sur un lit.

- Sirius... murmura Harry en tentant de se lever.

- Non ne bouge pas, lui fit Sirius en se levant.

Son parrain attrapa un gobelet et l'aida à boire la potion contenue à l'intérieur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry en s'allongeant. On est dans la chambre de Severus ?

Harry y était déjà venu une fois. C'était une suite d'un salon, une chambre et une salle de bain. La chambre était les tons blanc et bleu foncé.

- Oui on est dans la chambre de Severus, répondit Sirius.

Harry fronça les sourcils et voulut poser une main sur son ventre. Il se rendit alors compte du gel étalé dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- C'est ton bébé Harry.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry en sentant son cœur se serrer.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Rectifia Sirius. Il va bien. C'est juste qu'en puisant autant dans ta magie tu lui a retiré sa part.

- Mais il...

- Se porte très bien ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai immédiatement appelé Severus qui est revenu de la bataille pour te soigner.

- Et Tom ?

- Severus m'a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux lui dire après la bataille. Les mangemorts ont besoin de lui. Severus est partit le rejoindre.

Sirius se réinstalla à ses côtés, s'adossant au montant du lit.

- Le gel c'est pour que tes muscles je crois, fit Sirius. Enfin tu connais Sev il fait des trucs mais ne les explique pas vraiment... Comme lors de ses cours.

Harry esquissa un sourire à cette remarque mais il était toujours inquiet, pour le bébé et pour Tom.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry... répéta Sirius. Ton bébé ne court aucun danger promis.

Harry soupira et referma les yeux.

- Comme ça tu attends un enfant ? Murmura Sirius. Tu sais que je ne le savais pas avant que Severus me le dise ? Il voulait que ce soit toi qui me l'annonces...

- Si tu y tiens... murmura Harry en souriant. Sirius j'attends un enfant du mec qui veux m'assassiner depuis que je l'ai tué lorsque je n'avais qu'un an.

- Pas mal résumé... répondit Sirius.

- Sirius de quel côté tu es ? demanda brusquement Harry en tournant la tête.

Il planta ses orbes vertes dans les prunelles bleu nuit de Sirius.

- Depuis que je te connais je suis du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mais il a tué mes parents ! s'exclama Harry en voulant se relever.

Mais il se rallongea immédiatement se sentant trop faible.

- Tes parents... Soupira Sirius. Si tu savais à quel point ils m'ont déçu. Tu étais leur première préoccupation Harry, c'étaient des parents formidables mais ils se sont tous simplement trompés de camp. Dumbledore aurait pu sauver tes parents tu sais ? Il était juste à côté de ta maison avec quelques aurors. Mais non il n'a pas réagit lorsque le Seigneur est venu. Parce qu'il fallait que cette soit disante prophétie soit accomplie. Il disait que le sacrifice de Lily et James était obligatoire. Il affirmait que la prophétie était juste.

- Il a laissé Tom tuer mes parents volontairement...? s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, volontairement.

- Pour accomplir la prophétie ?

Sirius eut un rire jaune. Ce rire ne ressemblait pas à un aboiement, non il ressemblait plutôt à un rire... Mort et terne.

- Pour accomplir la fausse prophétie plutôt ! Rectifia son parrain. Il existe une prophétie qui te lie à Tom et il fera tout pour qu'elle ne soit jamais accomplie. Tu sais qu'il a tenté de te tuer ? Lily et James ne le savaient pas. Combien de fois je leur ai dit de ne pas l'approcher ? Combien de fois je les ais supplié de me croire ?

- La prophétie est fausse ?

- Oui et pour faire plus vrai, il a laissé Voldemort tuer tes parents. Voldemort voulait te tuer car la version de Dumbledore lui était parvenue. Tu n'étais qu'un simple danger pour lui à cette époque alors il a voulut te tuer. Dumbledore en était heureux car c'était se qu'il voulait. Que tu meurs et ensuite il tuerait Tom.

- Mais ça n'a pas marché comme il le voulait ?

- Non, quoique il ne s'en ait jamais inquiété. Tu l'avais débarrassé de Tom et en plus tu étais une arme idéale. Alors il t'a caché chez les Dursley pour en tirer toute la gloire. Et moi... J'ai fait croire à Dumbledore que j'étais dans son camp pour pouvoir t'approcher. J'ai fait l'idiot, le stupide alors que je savais que le véritable assassin de tes parents était juste devant moi... Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour le tuer. Seul Tom et toi le sont.

Sirius se tue enfin. Il avait dit ce qu'il voulait dire depuis si longtemps.

- Alors Tom a été manipulé ?

- Oui. Dumbledore savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour te tuer malgré tous ses essais alors il a pensé que Tom pourrait le faire à sa place.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Sirius ne répondit pas et se leva brusquement. Il alla lentement vers la fenêtre et tourna le dos à Harry. Ce dernier était faible, mais tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- A cause de la véritable prophétie...

Sirius posa une main sur la vitre. Dehors tout était calme et sombre. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans le gigantesquemanoir. Un faible vent faisait bouger quelques feuilles mais rien d'autre ne bougeait. En apparence tout était serein mais dans leurs cœurs tout était... Tumultueux.

- Tu sais il existe une très vieille légende. On dit qu'un jour les héritiers de Serpentard et Gryffondor s'allieront et règneront sur les deux peuples. Créant le paix et l'entente jusqu'à leurs morts. Mais ce n'est peut être pas de toi et Tom qu'on parle.

- En ce moment ça m'étonnerais que ce soit deux autres personnes Sirius, fit Harry résigné. Nous sommes les deux derniers Sirius. Et je porte en moi l'enfant qui liera nos deux lignées jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sirius se retourna vers Harry qui essayait péniblement de se relever en position assise. Sirius s'empara d'une autre potion et alla lui faire boire. Harry reprit un peu de force et Sirius l'aida à s'adosser au lit.

- Severus avait prévu que tu ne voudrais pas dormir, dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et il a bien raison, répondit Harry.

Le silence retomba alors que Sirius s'asseyait juste à côté de son filleul.

- Es-ce que tu es amoureux du Maître ? demanda Sirius.

Harry tourna son visage fatigué vers lui. Il le fixa de ses belles prunelles émeraude.

- Je ne sais pas... finit par soupirer Harry. Mais si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça y ressemble grandement. Surtout depuis que tu m'as raconter ce qu'a fait Dumbledore. Je le vois sous un autre jour... Depuis que je lui **ai** annoncé ma grossesse il n'est plus... On est de plus en plus comme un vrai couple. Enfin on est un couple. Tu l'as bien vu à la fête d'anniversaire. C'était _vraiment lui_ et ce _lui_... Il m'attire énormément... Mais il n'y a pas que ce lui en Tom. Il est si compliqué à comprendre... Si différent selon les personnes qui l'entourent. Il reste un mystère pour moi mais un mystère qui commence à me prendre dans son piège...

- Tu vas rester ? Enfin je veux dire...

- Après les dix mois qu'il me reste ? Je ne sais toujours pas... J'ai mes amis dehors, les Weasley, Hermione, tout les Gryffondors et... Remus.

- Remus... répéta doucement Sirius.

Un silence gêné reprit sa place. Harry referma les yeux, la fatigue le submergeant par coup.

- Tu devrais dormir...

- Non, répondit Harry en rouvrant péniblement les yeux.

- Il ne rentrera pas avant au moins deux heures. Tu as le temps de faire une petite sieste au moins. Je te réveille dès qu'ils arrivent.

- Promis ? demanda Harry en baillant.

- Promis.

Harry ferma alors les yeux, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, plongeant dans les bras confortables de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors verdict ?

Angel MP

PS : Merci à LoveGaaraOfTheSand pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre comme toujours !

PPS : Merci à vos nombreuses reviews qui me vont droit au coeur !


	11. Trahison?

_Je suis incroyablement désolé du temps que j'ai mis à pondre ce chap ! J'espère au moins que la longueur vous satisfera mais surtout le contenu ! On en apprend plus sur MON Tom (à moi TOUTE seule Comment ça c'est beau l'espoir ?) Je ne vous embête pas plus !_

_Angel MP_

**Chapitre 11 : Trahison...**

Harry se réveillait lentement. En ouvrant les yeux il s'aperçut qu'il était de retour dans sa propre chambre. Le soleil se levait lentement et les premières lueurs du matin s'engouffraient dans la pièce.

Le Gryffondor s'étira, roulant ses muscles. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, son mal de tête avait disparut et le gel sur son ventre aussi. Il se leva. Marchant quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, il n'entendit pas Tom entrer.

- Harry.

Le rouge et or se retourna et découvrit un Tom en piteux état. Son armure d'argent était maculée de taches rougeâtres inquiétantes. Tom avait plusieurs lacérations sur le visage et les jambes mais celles ci s'estompaient lentement. Sûrement sous l'effet d'une quelconque potion. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui aiguisa l'inquiétude d'Harry. C'était le regard de Tom. Un regard triste, un regard morne... Un regard blessé.

Alors Harry suivit son instinct. Et son instinct lui disait de ne pas poser de question...

Harry s'approcha lentement de Tom. Une fois devant lui il entreprit de retirer doucement l'armure du Lord. Ce dernier le laissa faire...

Ensuite ils firent l'amour, tendrement. Harry comprenait simplement que Tom avait besoin de lui. Alors il se donnait tout entier au brun…Enfin dans la salle de bain. (nda : Note de ma béta qui avait parfaitement raison ! Faire l'amour dans le sang ça ne donne pas vraiment envie… )

°0°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°0°

- C'était un de mes fidèles, murmura Tom. Un de mes rares amis. Je le connaissais depuis Poudlard et il est mort... Tué sous mes yeux par... Albus Dumbledore.

Il avait craché ce prénom, les yeux pleins de haine contenue, vibrante et douloureuse.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

Allongés sur leur lit, Harry regardait Tom souffrir, impuissant devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, souffla Tom à son tour en passant une main dans les cheveux du Gryffondor. Merci de ne pas m'avoir posé de question.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire. Puis, épuisé, Tom s'endormit.

°0°0°0°0°0° HPLV °0°0°0°0°0°

- TOOOM ? C'EST MOI JE SUIS REVENU !

Harry se réveilla lentement. Tom n'était plus là et ses affaires avaient disparues. Sûrement rendu à une réunion post-attaque.

Le Gryffondor se leva, attrapant un t-shirt et un jeans qu'il mit prestement.

Il entra dans le salon commun. Se tenait là un magnifique jeune homme d'environ vingt ans. Doté d'une peau si claireet des cheveux si sombres... Il était la tentation vivante avec ses lèvres rouges et sa silhouette parfaite. De plus il était habillé avec classe, de la chemise cintrée au pantalon à pince sur mesure.

- Bonjour, fit Harry en entrant.

- Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire à faire tombé par terre. Vous êtes ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce jeune homme ne le connaissait pas ?

- Euh... Harry, Harry Potter, se présenta Harry.

- Oh je dois déjà avoir entendu votre nom quelque part, fit le jeune homme d'une voix mielleuse.

Harry n'en fut que plus étonné. Le jeune albâtre était beau c'est sur, mais était encore plus maniéré que Drago. Ses gestes étaient remplis d'une grâce presque trop féminine et sa voix ressemblait à celle des bourgeoises.

- Et vous ? demanda Harry. Qui êtes vous ?

- Oh suis-je bête ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Milo Pulchellus. Enchanté.

Milo lui tendit la main qu'Harry serra de bonne grâce.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda Harry.

- Je cherche Tom, répondit-il. Votre Maître, ajouta Milo comme s'il s'adressait à un imbécile.

- Il est en réunion et, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ?

- Je suis son fiancé, déclara Milo en le regardant de haut.

- Son fiancé ? Répéta Harry en sentant une peur sans nom l'envahir.

- Oui je suis parti il y a trois mois en mission. Je ne devais revenir que dans deux semaines mais j'ai voulut lui faire une surprise, expliqua Milo avec une moue supérieure. Les amoureux vous savez... conclut-il avec un soupire mélodramatique.

La peur d'Harry fut remplacée par une rage sans nom. Sa première envie fut de frapper Milo mais il se réprima. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Alors c'était ça la réalité ? La descente brutale sur terre ? Un feu s'alluma au creux de ses entrailles, attisant sa colère et sa haine. La rage d'avoir était dupé... La rage d'avoir été aussi bête !

- Oui je vous comprend... déclara soudainement le brun en contenant sa voix. C'est pour cela que je vais vous menez à lui. Vous lui ferez une _merveilleuse_ surprise.

Harry retourna dans la chambre prendre ses chaussures puis quitta les appartements, Milo sur les talons. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne réfléchissait pas. Il retenait juste ses larmes, se montrant digne de son statut de Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes un domestique ? demanda Milo en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

- Apparemment oui, répondit Harry en serrant les dents.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence et enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Milo haussait un délicat sourcil derrière lui en sentant les ondes de magie, furieuses et vibrantes, se propager autour du brun.

Ce dernier poussa violemment la double porte. Les deux battants vinrent s'écraser contre le mur, réduisant l'assemblée derrière au silence. Son regard fixa immédiatement Tom, qui était debout devant son trône au bout de la table. Celui, plus petit à ses côtés, était vide. C'était le même qu'Harry croyait lui appartenir, où seul lui avait le droit de s'y assoire.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, fit-il d'une voix cassante. Mais j'ai pensé que votre Maître aimerait voir son _fiancé_.

- Tom ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! s'écria Milo qui s'élança dans les bras du Lord.

Harry croisa les bras, comme une mince protection en regardant Milo se blottir contre Tom qui ne faisait pas un geste. N'y tenant plus Harry lui jeta un dernier regard noir et s'enfuit en courrant. Il traversa à toute vitesse les couloirs glacés et impersonnels. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais il n'en avait cure. Il courrait le plus loin possible de Tom, brisé... Une fois de plus.

- JE SUIS SI CON ! Hurla-t-il en martelant un mur de ses poings. Je me suis fait avoir... Je n'étais qu'une pute pour lui...

Sa voix se brisa et il glissa le long du mur.

- Il en aime un autre... murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Les perles salées descendaient lentement ses joues, se perdant au creux de ses lèvres ou de son cou.

Le rêve était trop beau... Sa vie était trop belle aux côtés de Tom et il n'avait pas été assez intelligent pour voir que c'était un piège... Un piège pour l'attirer dans les filets du mal.

- Je me répugne... murmura Harry en relevant ses genoux contre lui.

Il enfouit son visage au creux de ses bras, posés sur ses genoux, le corps secoué par des pleurs silencieux. Il y avait ce rêve... Celui d'une famille heureuse et loyale. Il croyait ce rêve possible ici... C'était sa première erreur. Sa deuxième avait été de ne pas voir que tout était trop beau. Il avait des amis, Severus puis Sirius pour le protéger et ensuite il y avait Tom... Tom et son beau visage, Tom et ses belles phrases, Tom et sa tendresse... Et surtout Tom et son lit... Un rêve voilà ce qu'avait été Tom. Il avait été si différent, si gentil ! Si... parfait pour simplement amadouer sa pute...

- Qu'une pute... souffla Harry en essuyant énergiquement ses yeux rougis.

Il ferma les yeux quand l'odeur de Tom lui titilla les narines. L'odeur virile était imprégnée en lui. Tout son corps sentait Tom comme s'il le réclamait... Son coeur aussi le réclamait.

Un retour brutal sur terre...

- Harry ? Ça va ?

Harry releva la tête brusquement. Il vit Olivier s'avancer rapidement vers lui pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

- Hey qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Olivier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Harry se réfugia contre son corps rassurant. Les sanglots reprirent le dessus. Olivier lui jeta un regard inquiet. Harry semblait... Déchiré.

- Chut... souffla Olivier en caressant son dos. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Harry. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Harry ne répondit rien. Le t-shirt d'Olivier imprégna ses larmes. L'entraîneur ne s'en plaignit pas. Le brun avait enfouit son visage au creux de son cou maintenant mouillé par ses larmes. Olivier soupira et posa sa joue sur les cheveux soyeux.

- Calmes-toi Ry... Si je peux faire quelque chose... N'importe quoi dis le moi Harry...

Harry se serra encore plus contre lui. Depuis qu'Olivier avait fait son apparition dans sa vie il avait toujours été là pour lui. Il l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait apprit patiemment le Quidditch. Il l'avait aidé lors de ses stress, et avait partagé ses joies et ses peines. Et maintenant il l'entraînait, l'aidait à s'imposer, à devenir puissant. À tirer le meilleur de lui même.

- Merci Olivier... murmura Harry entre deux sanglots.

Olivier conjura un mouchoir et le lui tendit. Les sanglots s'apaisèrent lentement et Olivier, patient, le réconforta silencieusement. Harry releva enfin la tête, les yeux rouges et le teint pâle. Il tomba nez à nez avec Olivier.

Olivier et ses yeux presque jaunes. Olivier et sa bouche délicate et rosée. Olivier qui n'était pas Tom. Et son désir de vengeance. Son désir d'oublier Tom...

- Aimes-moi Olivier... chuchota Harry en se penchant vers les lèvres tentatrices.

Et là tout se bouscula. Harry embrassa sauvagement Olivier qui répondit immédiatement. Le brun poussa Olivier contre le mur et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il s'appliqua à faire danser leurs langues alors que ses mains se perdaient sous le t-shirt du brun, retraçant les abdos marqués avec délice.

- Harry... souffla Olivier alors que la bouche d'Harry descendait vers son cou. T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas et se contenta de reprendre les lèvres d'Olivier avec fougue. Il s'écarta quelques secondes, le temps que leurs t-shirts passent par dessus leurs têtes. Puis le baiser reprit et leurs mains découvrirent l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de tendre. Tout n'était que fougue et désir.

Le brun se sentit soudain soulevé. Olivier le menait à sa chambre, juste en face du mur. Harry s'attaqua au pantalon du coach. Il batailla avec la ceinture, appuyant sans retenue contre l'érection vibrante d'Olivier. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux et ses mains glissèrent dans le pantalon d'Harry pour s'emparer des fesses fermes de l'attrapeur.

Harry grogna et baissa la braguette du gardien. Son pantalon tomba à ses pieds vite suivit de celui d'Harry. Puis Olivier le jeta sur le lit. Harry sentit le creux de ses genoux buter avec force contre le bois dur du lit. Il cria. Les cris furent étouffés par la bouche d'Olivier qui s'empara de la sienne.

Harry descendit les mains et caressa les cuisses d'Olivier à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Puis il lui retira son boxer. Son érection était là sous nez, vibrante et douloureuse sous son regard. L'attrapeur se dégagea et se dévêtit entièrement. Puis il ordonna à Olivier de se placer devant lui.

Olivier s'exécuta et posa ses mains sur la tête du lit. Il tendit ses fesses à Harry qui se délecta de cette vue. Il colla ses cuisses à celles d'Olivier qui gémit. Le dos du coach s'arqua en sentant le sexe du brun entre ses fesses.

- Harry ! Prends-moi !

Le brun ne le prépara même pas. Il le pénétra d'un coup brusque, arrachant un hurlement de douleur au gardien. Sans attendre qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, Harry enclencha des coups de reins rageurs. Murmurant des obscénités, il attrapa fermement les hanches d'Olivier d'une main et de l'autre se saisit de la verge du gardien. Il entama un va et vient brutal, en accord avec les coups de buttoirs.

Bientôt la pièce fut remplie de grognement et de cris de plaisirs. Harry hurla son plaisir et commença un sprint final jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier cède à son tour.

HPLV

Harry s'effondra sur le dos en sueur d'Olivier. Ce dernier s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, Harry sur lui. Le plus jeune se retira doucement, contrairement au reste. Il lui devait bien ça.

Lentement Harry s'allongea aux côtés de son coach. Olivier ne bougeait plus, fixant le plafond. L'attrapeur détourna le regard, à l'opposé du gardien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé... murmura Harry en le regardant.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Olivier en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait cela. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ? Et ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne t'aime pas. Enfin je veux dire que je ne suis pas _amoureux_ de toi... J'ai eut ce que je voulais et toi aussi. J'espère que tu vas mieux.

- Pas vraiment... souffla Harry en pensant qu'au contraire il se sentait encore plus mal.

Harry soupira et Olivier le prit dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus aucune ambiguïté, ni de malaise. Harry se détendit contre son ami. Heureux d'avoir enfin une épaule sûre sur laquelle se reposer.

- Olivier ? demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé parmiles mangemorts ?

Olivier détourna soudainement le regard. Harry grimaça en sentant le corps de son coach se tendre.

- Désolé je suis trop curieux.

- Non, contra Olivier. Tu as le droit de savoir. Je suis tombé amoureux tout simplement. Cette personne m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai réalisé que le côté Noir de la guerre n'était pas celui que je croyais et depuis je suis un mangemort. J'utilise ma notoriété dans le département des sports magiques au ministère pour pouvoir aider le Lord lorsqu'il le voudra. Tout simplement, répéta-t-il pour conclure.

- Oh... souffla Harry. Et qui c'était ?

Olivier le sonda du regard sans rien dire. Harry attendit patiemment, sachant qu'insister serait plus qu'inutile.

- Marcus Flint, lâcha enfin Olivier.

Harry sourit. Marcus Flint était l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard. Il avait le même âge qu'Olivier et avait été élu capitaine en même temps que lui.

- Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il est en France. Il est professeur de Quidditch à Beauxbâtons. En fait c'est une mission du Lord pour qu'il puisse se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans l'école de magie française la plus réputée.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

- Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle Harry. Jamais je n'aurais osé le tromper. On est séparé depuis un an maintenant.

Olivier soupira de lassitude. Harry lut dans son regard qu'il était triste. Prononcer ces paroles avait l'air de lui coûter plus qu'il ne l'aurait crut.

- Tu l'aimes encore c'est ça ? Murmura Harry.

Olivier hocha doucement la tête. Harry lui sourit.

- Tu lui ressemble un peu tu sais ? La même fougue et la même ruse. Quand tu charriais le Lord j'ai eu l'impression de le revoir devant moi avec son sourire espiègle et ses beaux cheveux noirs. Si tu savais à quel point je souffre de ne plus le voir.

- Tu le reverras Olivier... chuchota Harry. J'en suis sur.

On tapa à la porte. Olivier soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva. Il enfila un jeans rapidement avant de déclara au brun :

- Puisses-tu dire vrai.

Puis il alla ouvrir à la porte. Pendant **ce** temps Harry s'étira sur le lit, sentant les doux draps frotter contre son corps. Il soupira puis tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation qu'entretenait le visiteur et Olivier.

- _Désolé_ de te déranger pendant une _séance de sport _Dubois, grogna le voix de Severus. Mais je cherche Harry. Il y a eut un mal entendu avec le Maître qui désire le voir le plus rapidement possible.

Ignorant que l'amant d'Olivier était Harry, Severus croyait tout simplement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. En tous cas pour Harry, le calme avait une fin. Il se leva souplement et rejeta les draps.

- Si tu le vois préviens le immédiatement, continua Sev. Tu sais à quel point le Maître est un homme impatient...

Harry se dirigea vers Olivier. Ce dernier avait juste entrouvert la porte pour se faire voir mais d'où il était, Severus ne pouvait voir l'intérieur. Il se posta derrière Olivier, le visage impassible, mais intérieurement c'était la folie.

- Ha...Harry ? S'étrangla Severus.

La maître des potions blêmit, son regard passant d'Olivier et son corps découvert à Harry juste derrière lui, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres rouges.

- Tu me cherches ? demanda simplement Harry.

- Le Lord te cherche, répondit Severus en reprenant un air digne.

- Bon et bien ne le faisons pas attendre plus, souffla Harry.

Olivier lui jeta un regard désolé qu'Harry répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- On se revoit plus tard Olivier, dit le brun en sortant de l'appartement du coach.

Olivier acquiesça lentement et Harry referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il se retourna vers Severus, baissant les yeux, honteux de son écart.

- Je... commençai Harry.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des comptes Harry, coupa sèchement Severus.

Le maître des potions tourna les talons, présentant son dos au brun. Ce dernier croisa les bras, rougissant. Il perdait ses moyens pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là. La trahison de Tom le bouleversait plus qu'il l'aurait voulut.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça Sev ? Murmura Harry lorsqu'ils traversaient les couloirs glacials même en été.

Severus s'arrêta, croyant avoir mal entendu tellement Harry parlait bas. Le Survivant souffla un bon coup avant d'affronter le regard froid de Severus.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, finit par confesser Severus. Je ne sais pas. Pulchellus est partit il y a trois mois. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient fiancés crois moi. Et je ne m'en serrais jamais douté. Tu sais Pulchellus est quelqu'un d'arrogant. Il ferrait n'importe quoi pour monter dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts.

- Comme s'insinuer dans le lit de Tom... souffla Harry les yeux dans le vague.

- Écoute moi bien Harry. Avant ton arrivée le Lord était quelqu'un d'insatiable. Il mettait n'importe qui dans son lit, pourvu qu'il soit beau, jeune et de son côté. Et ceux ci se prosternaient littéralement à ses pieds. De plus je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je parle au passé. Ils se prosternent _toujours_ à ses pieds.

Sur ce Severus reprit sa route, emmenant Harry quelque part où il n'avait jamais mit les pieds vu la décoration des couloirs. Le château était plutôt grand et son aménagement intérieur ressemblait plutôt à un labyrinthe. Avec celui du parc c'était à se demander si les descendant de Salazar n'était pas un tantinet sadique... A vouloir que l'on se perde dans les longs couloirs !

Harry se débrouillait donc pour retrouver son chemin grâce aux tableaux et aux teintures accrochés sur les murs de pierres grises. Étant un visuel, cela ne lui posait plus beaucoup de problèmes.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry, curieux.

- Dans le bureau du Maître, répondit Severus sans le regarder.

- Mais il a un bureau dans nos appartements ! s'exclama le brun.

Severus soupira, las.

- Et tu croyais franchement qu'il allait recevoir tout ses mangemorts dans ses appartements ? Lâcha Severus en le regardant moqueusement.

Harry se renfrogna. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt logique. Il se tut et continua de suivre Severus.

HPLV

Harry tapa sur la lourde double porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il s'avança, intimidé et honteux. La pièce était assez sombre, un grand bureau en U lui faisait face, au centre de la pièce. Tous les murs étaient recouverts par des bibliothèques ou des commodes souvent ouvertes et contenant cartes, dossiers, photos... Une grande baie vitrée recouvrait tout le mur d'en face. Les volets de celle ci étaient à moitié fermés, créant la semi obscurité de la pièce.

Harry déglutit nerveusement en apercevant la silhouette de Tom, appuyé contre la grande vitre. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence à Tom. Celui ne bougea pas. Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Tout à coup sa tête le tirailla. Il sentit alors que le brun rentrait de force dans sa tête. Harry ne l'empêcha pas. De toute façon, il aurait bien finit par le savoir. Dans sa tête défila alors des flashs de souvenirs. Il se vit en train d'arracher la chemise d'Olivier. Puis caresser lascivement le corps du coach. Mais aussi lorsqu'il le prit brutalement.

Ses entrailles se tordaient, formant une boule nerveuse au creux de son estomac. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et Harry savait par là que Tom lui en voulait trop pour faire attention à ce qu'il ne ressente pas son intrusion.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux, toujours autant honteux d'avoir été aussi faible. Honteux de s'être jeté dans les bras d'un autre sans attendre les explications de Tom. Honteux car il était enceint... Et ce n'était pas de la toute une preuve de maturité pour un jeune père.

Puis son esprit fut brutalement libéré. Harry fut comme repoussé et chancela, se retenant avec peine de ne pas tomber.

- Olivier Dubois, entendit-il murmurer.

Harry détourna le visage pour ne pas voir Tom. Il était debout, droit comme un i devant le grand bureau. Plus loin derrière, le Seigneur lui tournait le dos mais sa fureur se sentait jusqu'ici.

- Je. Essaya de commencer Harry.

- Tais-toi, claqua la voix de Tom. Ne dis rien, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus las.

Harry baissa la tête, les joues rougies par la honte et la colère d'être ainsi rejeté.

- Pour ce qui est de Milo, si tu ne t'étais pas précipité dans les bras d'un autre tu aurais su que cette histoire de fiançailles n'était qu'un mensonge. Mais bien sur Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête... conclut-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Harry ne releva pas. Tom avait raison, sa réaction avait été immature. Il aurait du se raisonner, et tenter de comprendre pourquoi Tom avait fait ça à la place de vouloir se venger.

Un grand silence gêné passa. Tom alla s'asseoir sur son bureau, face à Harry, repoussant quelques dossiers qui l'encombraient.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Finit par demander Tom.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait été aveuglé par la fureur sûrement...

- Je me sentais nul... finit par murmurer Harry en se triturant les doigts. Un vrai crétin d'avoir cru au bonheur que je vivais. Et puis j'imagine que j'étais... blessé. Mon acte ne s'explique pas vraiment et je n'ai pas l'intension d'aller plus loin. Alors fait de moi ce que tu veux. Puni moi, envoie moi dans un cachot, torture moi. Fais ce que tu veux.

Harry avait toujours la tête baissée alors il ne vit pas le regard surpris que lui lança Tom.

- Je te rappelle que tu portes en toi mon enfant, déclara Tom d'un ton neutre. Ce serait bête de ma part de te torturer de n'importe qu'elle façon.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et resserra ses bras autour de son ventre par automatisme. Il releva courageusement la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Tom. Les prunelles rouges du Lord ne montraient qu'une profonde indifférence qui meurtrit le coeur d'Harry.

- Tu sais, fit soudainement Harry, d'une voix douce et basse. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi. A Tom ou à Lord Voldemort ? A celui qui attendu que je sois en confiance avec lui avant de me prendre ma virginité ou à celui qui m'a enlevé dans l'unique but de m'engrosser ? C'est tellement... Difficile et compliqué. Je ne te connais pas vraiment Tom. Enfin de compte je ne te connais pas du tout même. Ta date de naissance, ce que tu as traversé pour être comme ça aujourd'hui ? Ce que tu défends vraiment ? Ce que tu fais tous ses matins et ses week-ends pendant lesquels je te vois si peu ? C'est toujours la même chose, la même gêne...

Harry se tut enfin. Le coeur moins lourd d'avoir confessé une partie de ses questions. Tom le regardait toujours, sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas interrompu sa tirade pour se justifier. En fait il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me dévoiler à tout le monde, répondit simplement Tom.

- Même pas à moi ? Insista Harry en sentant son coeur se serrer.

- Et pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu te crois si important que ça à mes yeux ? Rétorqua Tom avec brutalité.

Harry ne cilla pas. Son coeur, déjà en mille morceaux, ne pouvait être encore plus affecté.

- Je partage tes appartements. Je suis ton bras droit. Aussi ton compagnon. Et je porte ton enfant, cita-t-il. Ça fait partit du contrat. De plus je pensais que nous étions devenu un couple. Tu l'as dit toi même.

Tom ne répondit rien. Malgré tout il devait admettre qu'Harry avait raison. Ils étaient censés être un _couple_ dorénavant... Tom se releva du bureau sans dire un mot. Il tourna le dos à Harry et alla s'appuyer contre la vitre. Regardant le magnifique parc.

- Si tu y tiens tant. Pose moi une seule question, n'importe laquelle, j'y répondrais. Et je ne te cacherais rien.

Tom lui tournait toujours le dos. Il parlait mais Harry ne le voyait pas bouger. A la fin de sa phrase Harry sentit un sursaut d'espoir prendre possession de son corps. Tom lui faisait-il assez confiance pour répondre à _n'importe qu'elle _question ?

Harry sut directement laquelle il allait poser. C'était celle qui le décontenançait le plus et depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Tom au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- J'ai tellement de question à te poser… soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais je pense que celle dont j'aimerais le plus connaître la réponse c'est pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas... Enfin... Je veux dire pourquoi, si c'était ton but, ne m'as-tu pas mis dans ton lit avant ?

D'où il était il put voir Tom poser doucement son front sur la vitre. Les battements du coeur d'Harry semblaient s'affoler, et haletant, Harry attendait sa réponse.

- Tom ? demanda Harry en voyant que le Lord ne répondait pas.

Et fut pris dans un tourbillon de sentiment. Brusquement son esprit fut envahit par la haine, la honte et une peur irrationnelle. Il ferma les yeux alors que des images se matérialisaient dans son esprit. Il serra les poings, combattant la fureur qu'il ressentait.

Ce qu'il vit alors le surpris. Il était dans une sorte de dortoir crasseux et sombre. Il était vide, mis à part une forme, recroquevillé sur un lit, seulement éclairé par la lune. Cette forme était un petit enfant, sanglotant, nu sur ses draps gris qui semblaient irriter sa peau douce. Du sang séché martelait la peau blanche de ses cuisses et plusieurs bleus bien marqués tranchaient du blanc pur du reste qu corps du petit garçon. Celui ci possédait de beaux cheveux noir d'encre, retombant sur son front en sueur. Ses yeux vagues, remplis de larmes, étaient noirs, mais possédaient un certain éclat rougeâtre. Son visage était déjà d'une grande beauté, toute en finesse. Harry su que c'était Tom. Tom en plus jeune, Tom âgé d'une dizaine d'année.

Harry compris alors que Tom avait tout simplement été violé. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'un homme, robuste mais sale sortit de la salle de bain en fermant sa chemise. Il lui jeta un regard dégoûté et sortit, tout en ajoutant d'un ton froid et haineux :

- Voilà ce que l'on fait à des gens de ton espèce Tom.

°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux il était assis sur le fauteuil confortable de Tom, derrière le grand bureau. Ce dernier lui faisait face, le regardant d'un air neutre. Harry sentit qu'il avait pleuré, des larmes inondaient ses joues et ses yeux étaient gonflés. Il se redressa sur le grand fauteuil de cuir noir et regarda Tom.

- Tom... souffla Harry en sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié alors ne me sors pas un de tes " je suis si désolé Tom", lâcha froidement Tom.

Harry baissa la tête et ravala ses larmes. Il comprenait le ton froid qu'employait Tom. Même pour lui, avouer ses faiblesses était extrêmement difficile.

- Merci.

Tom lui lança un regard surpris. Il haussa un sourcil puis demanda du même ton froid :

- Pourquoi ?

Harry le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Au fil du temps il avait appris à ne plus être décontenancé face à Tom. Mais il était vrai qu'il était bien plus facile de parler à un Tom "normal" qu'à un Tom "Voldemorien".

- Pour avoir répondu à ma question, répondit simplement Harry. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire ensuite mais laisses moi le dire tout de même. Car je le pense du fond du cœur. Tom je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir posé cette question. Désolé de ne pas savoir lire en toi. Désolé de t'avoir fait revivre ce moment. Mais surtout désolé d'avoir été aussi faible en me jetant dans les bras d'Olivier. Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner mais dis moi comment faire et je le ferai.

Tom le laissa parler, silencieux. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion et Harry ne put savoir comment le Lord avait interprété ses paroles.

Tom s'approcha doucement. Harry lui sourit faiblement, difficilement mais sincèrement. Puis Tom appuya ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se pencha. Il vint déposé un baiser chaste sur les lèvres frémissantes d'Harry puis se retira tout aussi lentement. Enfin il plongea ses rubis dans les émeraudes du brun.

- Je te pardonne. Je l'ai bien mérité de toute façon, souffla doucement le Lord.

- Alors nous sommes encore un couple ? demanda Harry tout bas.

- Oui, pour de vrai maintenant. Je pense qu'une étape à été franchie entre nous. Et tu apprendras enfin à me faire confiance.

- Je te fais confiance, répondit Harry. Mais tu sais tu devrais te confier à moi. Je serais ton coffre fort.

Tom ne répondit rien mais reposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Comme pour sceller leur promesse.

* * *

_Alors ? Pas trop déçus ? _

_Angel MP_

_PS : merci à Love Gaara Of The Sand pour avoir encore une fois corrigé ce chap !_


	12. Lorsqu'un part l'autre revient

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 12 ! Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant les vacances alors désolé aux lecteurs qui m'avaient demander de plublier le plus possible pendant ce temps. Malheureusement les vacances et les fêtes étant ce qu'elles sont j'étais plus en train de m'amuser que d'écrire..._

_Malgré tout j'ai réussit à pondre ce chapitre assez long qui vous conviendra enfin je l'espère en tout cas. Pour avoir les news et les bonus comme d'habitude rendez vous au h t t p // xxx-AngelOfDream-xxx . skyblog . com . _

_Je ne vous embête pas plus !_

_Bisouxxxx Angel MP_

****

**Chapitre 12 : Lorsqu'un part l'autre revient.**

Harry tentait de dormir depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures. Tom ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint, bien qu'il lui avait promis de revenir vite.

Harry repensait encore à sa journée. À la peur qu'il avait ressentie tout d'abord, en croyant que Tom était fiancé. Puis la rage d'avoir été dupé. Puis sa faiblesse, ses pleurs. Et enfin Olivier, pour qui il éprouvait toujours autant d'affection malgré ce qui c'était passé. Olivier le voulait simplement dans son lit car il était tout aussi désespéré que lui. Le gardien avait été là au bon moment, où il aurait bien mieux fait d'être seul. Il ne pouvait expliquer son acte immature et surprenant. Surprenant, oui, car quand il y repensait il s'étonnait lui même d'avoir fait cela. La vengeance n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait faire et coucher avec son coach ne l'avait pas du tout aidé.

Harry soupira, las. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière de la lune qui illuminait légèrement la pièce silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. La respiration lente de Tom à ses côtés lui manquait, l'hommetout entier lui manquait. En fait il ne pensait pas que Tom ait put lui pardonner aussi vite...

Cette pensée lui noua le coeur. Une larme s'échappa, glissant lentement sur sa tempe. Harry l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Il se sentait mal. Et malgré tout il savait pourquoi. Mais comment se l'avouer ?

Ses pensées vagabondèrent sur le corps de Tom. Le Lord le dépassait d'une tête. Lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras, il l'enveloppait de son corps, protecteur, tendre. Ses muscles solides roulaient sous sa lourde robe. Souvent, la nuit, Harry sentait les cheveux de Tom lui chatouiller le visage. Sa proximité le rendait complètement dépendant de lui. Oh et de son sourire aussi. Qui n'apparaissait que rarement lorsqu'il n'était pas avec lui. C'était avec fierté qu'Harry y pensa, à ce rire et ce sourire, dont il était un des seuls à les connaître et à pouvoir les savourer.

Était-il vraiment dépendant de Tom ? À un point qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir ?

Dans ses pensées il finit tout de même par s'endormir, épuisé moralement et physiquement.

°0°0°HPLV°0°0°

Les piaillements incessants des oiseaux réveillèrent Harry. Il grogna et attrapa un oreiller à côté de lui pour le plaquer sur ses oreilles.

- Aieuh ! s'écria-t-il.

Un objet froid et dur non identifié avait cogné son visage, en même temps que l'oreiller, ainsi qu'un second objet qui ressemblait à un parchemin. Harry consentit à rouvrit ses yeux, grognon par un réveil peu agréable.

Il remarqua alors qu'on avait ouvert les portes fenêtre pour rafraîchir la pièce. La place à côté de lui était froissée mais Harry ne se fit pas d'idées, sachant que lorsqu'il dormait seul il prenait souvent toute la place. Puis il baissa le regard et tomba sur un parchemin. Une fine écriture noircissait le haut de la feuille. Il s'empressa de la lire.

_Harry, _

_J'ai passé toute la nuit à organiser l'enterrement de mon ami. Il a lieu cet après midi, à quatorze heures. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, en tant que compagnon officiel. Que tu sois là, à mes côtés pour surmonter cette épreuve._

_Sache que c'était l'oncle de ton ami Dubois, ce qui explique peut être qu'il n'a pas eut le courage de te repousser hier. Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu sois là, mais ne t'en fait pas. À mes côtés tu seras en sécurité._

_J'imagine aussi que tu dois te demander pourquoi t'ai-je laissé cette chevalière avec ce mot. Et bien cette bague appartient aux descendants de Serpentard. Elle contient un coeur d'émeraude qui est ensorcelé. Il te protègera de plusieurs sorts mineurs tel le Stupéfix ou encore le Silencio. La tradition veut que les descendants de Serpentard en fassent cadeau à leurs compagnons pour les protéger. J'ai crut bon de te la laisser, car à l'occasion de l'enterrement d'Andréas Dubois, un bon nombre de partisans vont venir au château. _

_Mets une robe de sorcier dans les tons sombres._

_Tom._

La lettre mit du baume au coeur d'Harry. Ce n'était pas franchement une lettre tendre et transpirant l'amour fou mais Tom lui demandait de l'accompagner en tant que son_ compagnon officiel_.

Peut être m'a-t-il véritablement pardonné, songea Harry. Peut être oui... Puis Harry découvrit la chevalière. C'était une lourde bague d'or brillant. Une magnifique émeraude scintillait en son sommet et celle ci était entourée de symboles gravés dans l'or, brillants comme habités par les flammes. Il la passa à son annulaire. Elle brillait aux lueurs du soleil. Un grand S était gravé dans l'émeraude fragile. Harry sentit qu'il appartenait presque à la famille de ce fait.

Puis le brun se rendit compte qu'il était déjà plus de onze heures...

°0°0°HP°0°0°

Enfin près Harry se jaugea du regard dans un miroir. Il était habillé d'une longue robe en velours noire. Elle tombait sur ses talons recouverts d'une paire de chaussures en cuir. Il avait mit aussi un pantalon noir et seul la chemise n'était pas noire mais blanche. Il avait mit du gel dans ses cheveux, repoussant sa mèche sur le côté. Mais celle ci s'obstinait à retomber sur ses yeux verts. La bague d'or et d'émeraude était sagement à son doigt.

Il finit par soupirer. Un miaulement le sortit de ses songes et il aperçut le bébé tigre, allongé sur le lit. Il s'avança doucement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Le félin s'approcha de lui et monta sur ses genoux. Surprit, Harry le laissa faire alors qu'il se frottait contre son ventre.

- Comment vais-je t'appeler toi ? Murmura-t-il à la boule de poil.

Le bébé tigre miaula doucement, plantant ses beaux yeux verrons dans ceux d'Harry.

- Je ne vais pas t'appeler Chaton tout de même ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire. Oh et puis j'ai tout le temps d'y penser n'es-ce pas ?

Harry reposa le félin à terre et commença à marcher vers la sortie. Mais le chaton le suivit négligemment.

- Non toi tu restes ici, murmura Harry au félin en s'accroupissant.

L'animal vint chercher des caresses. Puis il miaula, lui lançant un regard quémandeur. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Que t'arrive-il ? Murmura le brun.

Le félin miaula encore.

- Oh mais tu as faim ! s'exclama Harry. Bien sur tu dois être mort de soif.

Il héla son elfe de maison qui repartit aussitôt pour amener à manger à un petit tigre d'à peine trois mois. Puis Harry sortit presque à reculons de la chambre. Il avait si peur de revoir Tom. Souffrir de la mort de son ami. Souffrir... Encore une fois.

Mais un enterrement n'attend pas.

°0°0°0°0°

Harry se faufilait entre les mangemorts. Tous habillés de couleurs sombres, une expression des plus funèbre sur le visage. Rien n'était joyeux et le grand hall impersonnel ajoutait au tableau une énième touche macabre.

Il repéra enfin Sirius et Severus, parlant tout bas dans un coin.

- Sev. Siri, salua-t-il mollement.

Sirius l'embrassa sur le front. Severus ne réagit pas. Il semblait le plus touché des deux, les yeux vagues et tristes.

- Ça va Sev ?

- C'était un ami, répondit simplement Severus tout en fixant une tapisserie aux emblèmes de Serpentard.

- Autrement ça va toi ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme non plus, souffla Sirius.

Harry soupira et Sirius l'attira dans ses bras.

- J'ai eut vent de ce qui s'était passé hier, murmura son parrain.

- J'ai été plus que con je sais, marmonna Harry. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais besoin de me venger. Mais tu sais... Tom s'est confié à moi après... Je crois que je l'aime.

Severus releva la tête si rapidement que son cou craqua. Le verre que Sirius tenait à la main se brisa à terre, répandant son contenu sur le sol dans un bruit de cristal brisé des plus triste. Tout autour d'eux les conversations s'arrêtèrent un moment, le temps de vérifier la source du bruit. Des murmures s'élevèrent lorsque l'assemblée commença à reconnaître Harry. Severus fit disparaître le reste du verre et nettoya l'alcool qui souillait le sol. Sans un mot Sirius serra Harry contre lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, grogna Severus qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Harry baissa la tête. Il le savait, il avait tout gâché. Ils avaient bien avancé pour tant ! Mais avoir lâchement trompé le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas récompensé. Harry souffrait assez, moralement, mais il savait que ce n'était pas assez. Pas assez pour qu'il se pardonne à lui même.

Il releva la tête, se serrant contre Sirius, sa bouée de sauvetage. Un bruit l'intrigua et il regarda vers la grande porte. S'y trouvait Tom, élégant, imposant pour certain mais splendide pour Harry. Il discutait avec Drago et Lucius Malfoy. Son visage était impénétrable mais Harry ressentait sa tristesse. Il ne savait comment, mais il le ressentait tout simplement. C'était comme les ondes de rage qu'il avait sentit lorsqu'il avait été le rejoindre dans la salle de réunion, juste après l'attaque. Autour du Lord, des Mangemorts s'inclinaient, sortant par la grande porte. Enfin Tom tourna la tête vers lui. Harry baissa la sienne, les joues rougissantes. Mais Sirius le poussa par les épaules. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry releva la tête et alla le rejoindre.

- Harry... souffla Tom.

Harry inclina la tête, pour le saluer. Les Mangemorts normaux inclinaient leurs bustes, mais lui se contentait de la tête, comme signe de respect envers le Maître.

- Bien, nous sommes en retard. Veuillez me suivre dehors afin que nous puissions transplaner, déclara Tom.

Il n'accorda pas un autre regard à Harry qui pourtant marchait à ses côtés, Sirius et Severus légèrement en retrait.

- Content que tu sois venu, crut entendre Harry.

Mais Tom n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se contentait de marcher, le regard droit devant. Cependant une pression sur sa main, légère et douce comme une caresse, le convainquit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. La pensée encore une fois. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres lorsque Tom, Sirius, Severus et lui se placèrent sur l'aire de transplanage. Sirius et Severus transplanèrent immédiatement et ils furent les derniers, seuls dans le parc.

- Accroches-toi à moi, dit Tom.

Harry attrapa doucement le bras de Tom en relevant la tête. Son regard plongea dans les rubis du Lord. Il y lut de la tristesse, mais il y vit aussi qu'il était heureux de le voir. Alors Harry se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Tom, léger et tendre comme un battement d'aile de papillon, avant d'être tiré dans les méandres d'un transplanage à longue distance.

°0°0°0°0°

Un étau serra le ventre d'Harry qui chancela, soudain nauséeux. Il se raccrocha à ce qu'il put, la taille de Tom. Celui ci le rattrapa, l'entourant de ses bras tout en se concentrant sur la destination. Un transplanage à longue distance était différent d'un transplanage local. Il durait plus longtemps, donc était plus difficile à orienter et à supporter.

Harry sentit sa tête pulser et une veine battre rapidement sur sa tempe. La bile lui monta à la gorge, mais il se retint, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Tom qui l'entoura de ses bras. Des mains vinrent se poser fermement en bas de son dos, sur sa chute de rein, le retenant contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Tom.

Enfin Harry atterrit brutalement sur terre. Il vacilla mais Tom le retint contre lui, inquiet. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Harry se dégagea rapidement de ses bras et vomit à terre.

- Harry !

Le ventre vide, Harry se releva, tremblant, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Son coeur battait rapidement et sa gorge était en feu.

- Par Salazar ! s'exclama Tom en posant une main sur son dos. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Ça va... souffla Harry. Ça va.

Severus et Sirius se précipitèrent sur eux. Severus nettoya les dégâts, qui souillait la belle pelouse verte magnifiquement taillée, d'un coup de baguette puis la porta sur Harry. Ce dernier se redressa et Tom l'attrapa par la taille pour le maintenir debout.

- Severus ? Questionna impatiemment Tom. Qu'a-t-il ?

Severus regarda autour d'eux et vit que le regard de chaque mangemort était tourné vers Harry et le Maître. Il leur jeta un regard glacial et Sirius créa une bulle de protection sonore autour d'eux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître, c'est simplement votre enfant qui se manifeste, répondit Severus.

Sirius se chargea de sourire à sa place. Le regard de Tom s'illumina sensiblement et Harry posa une main inquiète sur son ventre.

- Il va bien, ajouta Severus. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas très bien supporté le voyage.

- Je me souviens que Lily, raconta Sirius, ta mère Harry, ne pouvait plus transplaner après ses trois mois de grossesse.

- Pour toi c'est simplement plus tôt, finit Severus. Ton bébé n'est pas accroché de la même manière qu'il devrait l'être dans un ventre maternel.

Harry soupira et inclina sa tête. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Tom qui entoura sa taille et posa sa main sur son ventre.

Les adultes se remirent à parler et Harry étudia pour la première fois son environnement. Surpris, il découvrit un magnifique parc vert à l'allure japonais. Derrière lui se trouvait un large kiosque au milieu d'une dizaine d'arbres majestueux, semblant aussi vieux que la terre elle même. Devant lui se trouvaient plusieurs rangées de chaises, blanches comme le cercueil qui se trouvait juste devant un hôtel. Derrière se trouvait une grande forêt lumineuse. Harry sentit la prise de Tom se resserrer contre lui.

- Bien allons-y, soupira Tom en s'époussetant sans lâcher Harry.

Harry, surprit, se laissa entraîner au milieu des rangées. Tom passait son chemin, imposant comme toujours, la tête haute. Sirius et Severus les abandonnèrent pour se placer juste derrière la première rangée de chaises. Tom entraîna Harry à côté de lui, juste devant. Il salua froidement plusieurs mangemorts, richement habillés, avant de s'asseoir sans dire un mot de plus. Ce fut alors à Harry de demander à Tom s'il allait bien.

- Oui, répondit simplement Tom avant de lui demander à son tour : Tu n'as pas soif ?

Sans attendre sa réponse il ordonna à un mangemort passant par là d'aller lui chercher un jus de citrouille.

- Ça t'enlèvera ce mauvais goût de la bouche, justifia Tom.

Harry était assit juste à ses côtés, leurs épaules se touchaient par moment, créant quelques frissons sur la peau du brun. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Eléanora se plaça juste à côté de lui, majestueuse dans une longue robe bleu marine brodée de fils argentés, une couronne finement ouvragée qui était un anneau d'argent, formant de minuscules gouttes aux centres de diamant, lui barrant le front et se perdant dans sa coiffure compliquée.

- El' ? S'étonna Harry.

- Eléanora, salua Tom.

- Tom. Tu vas bien ?

- Aussi bien que ça peut aller, répondit le Lord.

- Toute mes condoléances, coupa un mangemort imprudent qui s'inclina devant Tom tout en tendant à Harry son verre de jus de citrouille.

Tom lui lança un regard glacial. Harry s'empressa de prendre son verre avant que la colère du Lord n'éclate.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas d'humeur à lancer des Doloris, déclara froidement Tom. Vas-t-en !

Sur ce, le mangemort apeuré s'éloigna en courrant.

- El' qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria Harry en serrant dans sa main son verre de jus de citrouille.

Le vampire fit une grimace agacée.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? s'exclama Tom. Ton amie Eléanora est la princesses de l'empire elfique.

- J'ai cent vingt quatre ans, continua distraitement la brune. Et je suis mariée au prince des elfes qui ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Sérieux ? s'écria Harry qui s'attira des regard indignés.

- Sérieux. Mais personne à part Pansy n'est au courrant alors si tu voulais te taire... Si tu veux on reprendra cette conversation demain Ry.

Arriva alors Téllandrill, Prince des Elfes. C'était un jeune homme, du même âge que l'apparence d'Eléanora. Il possédait de beaux cheveux presque blancs, coupés courts, balayé par le vent. Ils ne cachaient pas les deux oreilles pointues et sa peau si blanche. L'elfe portait la même couronne qu'Eléanora mais faite d'or et d'émeraudes. Son visage carré exprimait son autorité mais ses yeux bleu océan étaient remplis de gentillesse. Sa bouche purpurine était retroussée en un sourire triste et désolé. Il avait mit une robe vert forêt, ouverte sur le devant d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur.

- Veuillez m'excusez du retard, fit-il. Oh mais qui vois-je ! s'écria-t-il en fixant le Survivant. Harry Potter !

Harry, gêné, sourit timidement. Le Prince lui rendit un sourire confiant, passant souvent de lui à Tom.

- On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, continua Téllandrill. Aussi bien de Tom ou d'Eléanora. Je m'appelle Téllandrill.

Le Prince lui tendit une main qu'Harry serra avec respect. Puis Téllandrill embrassa rapidement Eléanora avant de se tourner vers Tom qui se leva.

- Si tu savais ce que ça me fait de savoir que nous n'allons plus jamais le revoir, soupira Téllandrill. Serre moi dans tes bras vieux frère !

Téllandrill et Tom se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Harry vit une ressemblance flagrante dans cette étreinte avec celles qu'il échangeait avec Ron, auparavant.

- Vite l'enterrement va commencer ! s'exclama El.

Cette dernière tira sur le robe de son mari qui s'assit aussitôt à côté d'elle. Elle se lova dans ses bras et leurs visages reprirent une teinte attristée. Harry tourna son visage vers Tom qui fixait d'un regard douloureux le cercueil d'Andréas Dubois. Alors Harry fit un geste instinctif et plaça une main sur la cuisse de Tom, un geste qui se faisait réconfortant. Tom sursauta, surpris. Mais pour y répondre il se contenta de placer sa main sur celle du brun et de la serrer doucement. Puis il l'enleva et à la place entoura la taille d'Harry et comme avant, posa sa main sur son ventre négligemment.

- Nous sommes tous ici, réunis, pour Andréas Dubois. Car nous sommes tous en deuil aujourd'hui. En deuil de cette personne grande dans son âme et son coeur. Andréas Dubois a toujours été aimé, et si vous êtes tous là aujourd'hui, ça ne peut qu'être vrai.

Le prêtre, un mage âgé d'une soixantaine d'années continua son texte. Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder sur celui de Tom. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il faisait ça mais ça lui plaisait de ressentir ses émotions.

- Je vais alors laisser la parole à un de ses proches amis.

Harry qui n'écoutait pas le prêtre fut surpris en sentant Tom se dégager. Sa première réaction fut de le retenir mais quand il vit que tout le monde, le prêtre compris, regardait Tom, il le lâcha, rougissant.

Harry ressentit de l'amusement soudain en Tom, se qui le fit légèrement sourire. Le Lord se dirigea vers l'autel, monta sur l'estrade et se plaça aux côtés du mage, balayant l'assemblée de ses rubis.

- Andréas... commença Tom, de sa voix assurée. Andréas était mon meilleur ami depuis l'époque de Poudlard, si chère à nos coeurs. Nous étions encore innocents, se contentant de faire peur aux Gryffondors et de jouer des mauvais tours aux élèves incompris. Mais nous avons grandis, ambitieux, puissants. Nous avions tout deux des buts similaires. Alors à notre sortie de la grande école de sorcellerie nous sommes partis conquérir le monde. Lors de nos escapades nous avons atteint nos buts. Celui d'Andréas, car c'est à mon tour de lui faire honneur aujourd'hui, était noble et courageux. Rétablir le précieux et puissant art qu'est l'escrime magique. Le camp adverse ne le connaît pas, et cet art fait aujourd'hui notre force. Andréas était un homme fort, de bonne foi. Il était un homme de la patrie, qui vivait pour la voir en paix, rayonnante. Et si pour celail fallait se battre il n'hésitait même pas une seconde. Nos épées nous ont sauvé des démons de premiers cercle que l'autre camp fait apparaître un bon nombre de fois. Et je sais qu'au moins la moitié d'entre vous y doivent leur survie.

Tom marqua une pause, fixant tour à tour des visages importants de l'assemblée réunie. Puis il recommença, toujours assuré, toujours imposant et captivant :

- Alors faites comme moi, honorez cet homme qui, par son courage et sa détermination, a réussit à nous sauver en nous apprenant ce magnifique moyen de survivre, si propre à notre race, si respectable à notre magie. Je ne vanterais pas tout ses mérites, déjà car se serait bien trop long, mais aussi car ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulut. Il aurait voulut que tout le monde sache qu'il était un homme simple, vivant de l'amour de sa famille, de l'amitié de ses amis et de l'honneur du partit dit Sombre. Maintenant s'il m'entend aujourd'hui je voudrais lui dire une dernière chose; que je le remercie d'avoir toujours été là pour moi et qu'un jour, je le jure à lui mais aussi à vous, je le vengerais.

Sur ce, Tom se tut et sortit sa baguette. Il fit apparaître une unique rose rouge sang qu'il posa doucement sur le cercueil. Les Mangemorts se mirent tous à applaudirent, Harry en premier, émut par son discours. Mais Tom ne reprit pas sa place. Il fit demi tour et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Téllandrill, surpris, voulut s'élancer à sa poursuite mais Harry l'en empêcha.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oui, après tout vous êtes le mieux placé pour le comprendre maintenant, soupira Téllandrill. Et puis il faut quelqu'un pour diriger tous ses charognards, ajouta-t-il en reprenant Eléanora dans ses bras.

Harry l'en remercia puis se mit à courir. Il dépassa le cercueil et l'estrade. Rapidement il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Celle ci n'était pas comme la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Les arbres laissaient passer la lumière et dès qu'il y mit un pied il n'entendit plus les sons extérieurs. Des oiseaux chantaient doucement et Harry apercevait des dizaines d'animaux se cacher en l'entendant s'approcher. L'herbe y était verte, presque trop claire et elle semblait taillée aux ciseaux. Harry continua son chemin, s'enfonçant de plus en plus. Il y découvrit alors une cascade d'eau qui se déversait dans un large lac. La végétation y était luxuriante, de diverses couleurs vives. Quelques fleurs survivaient même sur ses lierres grimpants sur les rochers gris de la cascade. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua Tom. Ce dernier s'avançait vers la cascade.

- Tom ! Cria Harry.

Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, apeurés, ce qui eut pour mérite d'attirer l'attention du Lord. Harry le rejoignit en courrant.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, fit Tom en le regardant.

- Tu vas mal, répliqua Harry. Et moi... Moi je...

Comment lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ? Il détourna le regard, croisant les bras.

- Où allais-tu comme ça ? demanda Harry en se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile.

Tom le sonda du regard. Puis il lui attrapa la main et y entrelaça leurs doigts. Il le tira vers la cascade, grimpant sur les rochers qui l'entourait. Enfin ils arrivèrent tout près de la chute d'eau.

- Mince Tom ! s'exclama Harry. On va être trempés !

La cascade les éclaboussait, trempant leurs vêtements à une vitesse fulgurante. Tom n'y avait cure et s'approchait de plus en plus tirant un Harry récalcitrant derrière lui. Finalement, ils arrivèrent juste devant, enfin à côté, au niveau de la cascade. Harry découvrit alors une grand espace entre l'eau et la roche.

- Une grotte ! s'écria Harry en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Tom passa alors derrière l'eau et ils entrèrent dans une grotte... de cristaux ? La caverne était humide mais chaude. Elle devait faire une vingtaine de mètres carrés. Créant de la lumière, des amas de cristaux pointus ressortait de la roche, aussi purs et transparents que l'eau.

- Où sommes nous ? demanda Harry.

Tom déboutonna sa robe, lourde et imprégnée d'eau fraîche.

- Dans un coin retiré du royaume des elfes, répondit Tom. Nous avons rencontré Téllandrill ici. Il était encore le Prince rebelle des elfes avant d'épouser Eléanora et de s'assagir.

Tom s'approcha de lui et lui enleva sa robe.

- Tu vas tomber malade sinon, murmura-t-il.

Harry lui sourit doucement.

- Vous y veniez souvent ?

- Au moins une fois par semaine. C'était son endroit préféré.

Harry sut qu'il parlait d'Andréas. Il passa alors une main dans les cheveux mouillés de Tom, tendrement, les rejetant en arrière. Jedusor l'emmena alors sur un rocher, dont la forme creusée en son milieu lui faisait ressembler à un fauteuil. Deux autres en face et à côté de lui complétaient un demi cercle. Tom s'y assit et entraîna Harry sur le même fauteuil, à demi sur lui et à demi sur une roche presque... matelassée.

- Nous y avons jeté un sort, il y a bien longtemps crois moi...

Harry acquiesça et avec bonheur se blotti contre Tom.

- Tu ne m'as pas pardonné n'es-ce pas ? demanda soudainement Harry, la joue contre le torse de Tom.

- Pardonner quoi ?

- Eh bien... Olivier.

- Pas vraiment je l'avoue... soupira Tom. Le soir même je dois avoir battu mon record de _Doloris_ lancés.

C'était dit sur une pointe humoristique, mais Harry était sérieux et souhaitait le rester.

- Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Tom soupira, las. Harry soutint son regard, insistant silencieusement.

- Rien, répondit Tom, cédant. Juste attendre. Je comprend ton geste. J'aurais fait la même chose. Pire même je ne serais même pas venu te parler.

- Lord Voldemort serait-il compréhensif ? S'étonna Harry, flattant légèrement Tom.

- Cela se pourrait bien M. Potter. Mais qu'avec vous bien entendu autrement Lord Voldemort ne serait pas ce qu'il est, répondit Tom avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Harry se tut, observant tranquillement Tom dont le regard se perdait dans les cristaux d'en face. Il détailla le visage marqué par le récent décès de son meilleur ami. Des cernes alourdissaient ses paupières et bizarrement le rouge de ses yeux semblait plus foncé, presque terne.

Mais Tom ne perdait en rien sa beauté. Harry finit par souffler de bien être, trempé, mais au chaud dans les bras du Lord. Il posa sa tête au creux du cou de Tom et enlaça sa taille de ses bras.

- Tom je peux te poser une question ? dit lentement Harry.

Tom tourna son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Si c'est encore sur la guerre je t'ai...

- Non, coupa Harry. Ce n'est pas sur la guerre. C'est sur toi.

- Sur moi ? Répéta Tom. Et qu'es-ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ?

- Je me demandais si... Si tu as déjà été marié ou fiancé auparavant ?

Tom haussa un sourcil et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je n'ai jamais été marié, confia Tom. Si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir.

- En fait non, avoua Harry. Ce que je veux savoir exactement c'est si tu avais déjà aimé... Quelqu'un d'un véritable amour.

Le sourire de Tom s'accentua et Harry eut la désagréable sensation d'être comme un livre ouvert.

- Non jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un _auparavant._ Du moins pas assez pour m'engager.

Intérieurement, Harry explosa presque de joie. Il ne le fit pas paraître, ignorant que Tom pouvait lui aussi ressentir ses émotions.

- Ah vraiment ? fit-il en essayant d'être détaché.

Tom sourit et Harry sentit une once de moquerie venir de Tom.

- Mais tu te moques de moi ! s'exclama Harry en lui tapant sur le torse.

Tom rigola, attrapant les mains d'Harry. Il le tira vers lui et le torse d'Harry se colla au sien.

- Mais non, pas du tout, souffla Tom avant de lui ravir les lèvres.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry trottait librement dans le parc. Ne pouvant aller trop vite pour cause de grossesse il chevauchait Obéron. Devant lui, Iana galopait avec joie, s'arrêtant pour déguster quelques buissons à son goût. Le bébé tigre, qu'Harry avait appelé Cassiopée, trottinait à ses côtés, amusante lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait pour jouer avec l'ombre d'une lumière ou d'un des chevaux. La nuit allait tomber et Harry devait rentrer pour dîner avec Sirius.

L'enterrement avait eut lieu il y a déjà deux semaines. A partir de ce jour Harry vomissait tout les matins sans exception. Au début ça lui avait fait presque plaisir mais maintenant il était arrivé au stade gronchon ne voulant plus se lever car il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Tom et Harry étaient sortis de la grotte dans la soirée, après que Tom lui ait tout expliqué sur Téllandrill et Eléanora. Téllandrill était tombé amoureux d'Eléanora il n'y a pas vraiment longtemps, dix ans tout au plus. Les elfes étaient des semi immortels. Les ravages du temps ne les atteignaient pas et ils ne pouvaient attraper de virus. Malgré tout, les blessures physiques pouvaient leurs être mortelles. Harry apprit aussi que Téllandrill gouvernait sur les elfes depuis cinquante ans maintenant, et avec brio. Eléanora préférait s'éloigner du protocole royal de temps en temps, se réfugiant dans le château de son ami Tom. Peu de gens savent que la belle et mystérieuse princesse des elfes est Eléanora et celle ci préférait le cacher, voulant être normale et amie avec ceux de sa cousine Pansy au énième degré.

Pendant ces deux semaines Harry n'avait vu que très peu Tom. En plus de ses anciennes fonctions Tom devait s'acquitter de celles d'Andréas, avant de les partager avec ses fidèles. Bien qu'il se couchait assez tard Harry ne s'endormait jamais avec Tom à ses côtés et lorsqu'il se réveillait le Lord était déjà parti. Souvent, la journée, il ressentait quelques émotions fortes, vécues par Tom. C'était rapide mais enivrant, comme s'il partageait la vie de Tom un moment, aussi court soit-il.

Alors Harry était sortit pendant toute l'après midi. Il avait fait de la méditation puis s'était entraîné seul à l'épée. Enfin il s'était rendu aux écuries il y a deux heures avec Cassiopé pour rendre visite aux chevaux.

Harry longeait les grandes grilles imposantes qui contournait l'énorme parc du château. Il devait retrouver le portail afin de filler droit devant ensuite, vers le château, car la nuit l'empêchait de voir l'au delà. Il arriva enfin au portail et se permit une pause. Il mit pied à terre souplement, et fit quelques pas pour dégourdir ses jambes. Sa robe de sorcier claquait sur ses talons, bercée par la douce brise du soir. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour caresser le chaton Harry entendit un bruit suspect, comme un bruissement de deux capes se frottant. Il ressentit une présence suspect en se servant de la légimancie. Mais cette présence, cette aura lui semblait familière, comme déjà vue et bien connue. Une respiration sourde l'alarma, ses sens en alerte.

- Qui êtes vous ? Cria Harry. Montrez vous !

Il scruta l'horizon obscure. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien mit sa chevalière, qui en place, brillait parfaitement à son doigt.

- Harry...

Harry se retourna vivement vers le portail et ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Remus Lupin le fixait, à quelques mètres de la grille. Il portait une personne dans ses bras et ses mains étaient couvertes d'un étrange liquide sombre. Des traces sur ses joues blêmes l'informa qu'il avait pleuré. Tout le corps du lycan semblait tremblé de frayeur ou de faiblesse.

- Sauve là pitié... souffla Remus qui tomba à genoux à bout de force.

- Oh mon dieu Rem' !

Harry s'approcha du grillage qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir. Nymphadora reposait dans les bras de Remus, un poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son ventre.

- Cassiopé ! Héla-t-il.

Le bébé tigre s'approcha vivement. Harry fit alors apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Il griffonna quelques mot et plia le parchemin. Le familier le prit dans sa gueule et le fixa.

- A Tom vite ! Cria-t-il.

Il avait découvert que le familier était bien plus intelligent qu'un animal normal. Alors il lui confiait la lourde tache de prévenir le Maître des lieux.

- Ne bouges surtout pas Remus tu m'entends ne bouge pas ! Hurla-t-il avant de sauter sur Iana.

Il talonna son cheval qui hennit avant de filer à toute allure dans les bosquets. Il devait la trouver... Cette fleur. Étrange. Puissante. Qui pourrait sauver Tonks. Harry avait le front en sueur et à chaque secousse du cheval, sentait son estomac se retourner, mécontent. Il arriva enfin à la roseraie que lui avait fait visiter Tom, la première fois. Il descendit de sa monture et la rechercha fébrilement. Où était-elle ?

Les mains tremblante, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, Harry parcourait des yeux les fleurs qui malgré tout, se ressemblaient toutes. La panique lui serra l'estomac mais Harry essaya de se ressaisir. Enfin il la trouva, cette étrange rose blanche à l'origine mais pigmentée de doré. Il ne lui pris qu'une seule pétale avant de remonter sur Iana. Il devait faire vite et arriver avant Tom car celui ci serrait capable de tuer Remus et Tonks. Il passa enfin le dernier bosquet français et se qu'il vit l'horrifia. Tom portait sa baguette sur Remus qui recouvrait Tonks de son corps. Les yeux de Tom dardait sur les intrus un regard dégoûté, mais Harry percevait aussi son inquiétude.

- TOM NON ! Hurla Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Tom se retourna vers lui et vit à son expression qu'il était fou de rage.

- Qu'es qu'il t'a pris ? Lui cria Tom. Lupin fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Ils savent où est le château !

- Non ! s'écria Remus. Sauvez Tonks et je vous dirais tout promis !

Remus porta son regard désespéré sur Harry et dit plus doucement, lui transmettant sa peur :

- Harry... Tonks elle... est enceinte. Dumbledore ne l'a pas acceptée, déclarant que c'était trop dangereux d'avoir un autre hybride dès la naissance et il a attaqué Tonks. Pitié Harry sauve-la, tuez-moi mais sauvez la, ajouta-t-il en regardant Tom.

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse de Tom et leva les mains. Un flux de magie entoura Tonks qui disparut des bras de Remus pour se matérialiser aux pieds d'Harry. Pendant ce temps Tom ligotait Remus et sondait son esprit et les alentours.

Harry scruta Tonks. La belle devait être enceinte de quatre mois à en voir son ventre développé. Elle était inconsciente mais son corps convulsait par moment. Il murmura un _aqua_ et le pétale s'humidifia. Il entendit des pas pressés venir vers lui et il releva la tête. Soulagé, il appela Severus qui voulait se diriger vers Tom.

- Harry !

- Severus vite ! Je ne sais pas comment faire !

Severus le rejoignit et analysa les dégât d'un simple coup d'oeil. Il lui prit rapidement le pétale des doigts et confia Harry à Sirius. Harry se releva et Sirius le prit dans ses bras. Celui ci regardait Tonks, s'empêchant de tourner son regard vers Remus qui était escorté par deux mangemorts. Tom dardait sur Harry un regard noir. Ce dernier se retourna, sentant sa colère et son inquiétude. Il se dégagea des bras de Sirius, sachant qu'il n'avait pas assez de connaissance pour aider Tonks plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il rejoignit Tom qui tapait nerveusement du pied, l'attendant.

- Viens avec moi toi, grogna-t-il en lui empoignant le bras.

Harry se laissa faire. Tom l'entraîna fermement dans un bosquet, à l'abris de tout les mangemorts. Il retourna face à lui et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, essayant de retenir sa colère.

- Je peux te savoir ce qu'il t'a pris !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'exclama Harry.

- Ce que tu as fait ? Voyons Harry ça aurait pu être un piège ! Réfléchis ! Il suffit que les grilles s'ouvrent un instant pour rompre les charmes de défense. Ils sont remit en place que lorsqu'elles sont fermées ! Tu as encore agit sans réfléchir !

- Mais tu as bien sondé son esprit non ?

- Oui mais tu connais bien l'occlumancie, grogna Tom. Ce n'est pas infaillible comme pouvoir.

Tom le lâcha et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Oh... fit Harry en baissant la tête, honteux de n'y avoir pas pensé.

- Écoute moi, souffla Tom en posant deux doigts sous son menton pour le relever. Dumbledore te cherche. Et je sais qu'il veut te reprendre par tout les moyens, ta mise en garde à tes deux amis le jour de leur remise en liberté n'a pas marché.

Harry se contenta de le regarder, se demandant se qu'il ferait s'il était kidnappé.

- Et tu es à moi pour encore dix mois, conclu Tom en le lâchant.

- Oui dix mois, répéta Harry tristement.

Il n'y pensais plus vraiment. À ce pourquoi il était là. Bien sur il pensait souvent à son bébé, mais pas au marché qu'il avait conclu avec Tom. Ni au fait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient sur la sellette. Harry secoua bêtement la tête, sachant qu'il vivait beaucoup mieux sans y penser.

Mais ce qui le démangeait c'était que Tom avait l'air de ne vouloir que le bébé, et non lui.

- Tom qu'es-ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux semaines ? demanda-t-il. On ne s'est presque pas vu...

- Je suis très occupé Harry, fit Tom en voulant faire demi tour.

- Attend ! s'écria le brun.

- On se voit peut être ce soir Harry mais j'ai quelqu'un à interroger, déclara Tom. Et il faut à tout prix que l'on apprenne comment Lupin a su que le château était localisé ici.

Tom fit demi tour, dans la ferme intension de rejoindre le troupeau de mangemort qui s'était formé dehors.

- Tom ! Attend ! s'écria Harry en lui attrapant le poignet. Emmène moi avec toi.

- Harry non, contra fermement le Lord.

- Attend écoute moi ! Remus, je le connais bien et... Il est comme mon parrain ! C'est vers moi qu'il est venu pour que je sauve Tonks ça veut peut être dire qu'il c'est retourné de ton côté ! Tom tu pourrais gagner un précieux allié si je t'accompagne !

Tom soupira. Harry eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Il est vrai qu'avec le temps il apprenait peu à peu à le prendre par le bon bout pour le mener à ses fins. Grand jeu Serpentardien cependant.

- D'accord mais je reste à tes côtés pendant tout ce temps c'est clair ? Et pas de questions imbéciles ! Ajouta-t-il.

Harry lui offrit un sourire éclatant et lui serra un peu plus le poignet. Tom soupira une nouvelle fois, ayant l'impression, et la bonne, de s'être fait mener en bateau par le Survivant. Il voulut reprendre le chemin mais Harry ne bougea pas et tira une nouvelle fois sur son poignet. Tom grogna et se tourna lentement vers son "compagnon".

- Quoi encore ?

Harry rougit mais ne baissa pas la tête, regardant Tom dans les yeux. Tom haussa un sourcil, impatient.

- Heu tu sais... Ça fait deux semaine qu'on c'est pas vu et ...

- Ah d'accord, fit Tom en souriant.

Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira contre lui. Harry surprit, se retrouva collé contre le torse accueillant du Lord, deux bras entourant sa taille et une main flattant ses fesses. Il n'eut même pas le temps de rougir un peu plus avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne se retrouve sur les siennes, tendres mais passionnées. Harry gémit délicieusement et entoura le cou de Tom de ses bras, se pressant davantage contre lui. Il répondit délicieusement au baiser qui se finit tendrement, se transformant en câlin.

- Ça m'avait manqué... soupira Harry.

Il entendit le rire de Tom et sourit. Effectivement ça lui avait énormément manqué. Mais Tom le repoussa doucement. Harry s'empressa de glisser un bras autour de la taille du Lord, se refusant de le lâcher maintenant qu'il l'avait. Réaction fort peu adulte et mature mais à quoi bon il avait une excuse ! Il n'était pas enceint ?

- Harry... soupira Tom.

- Tom, osa couper Harry. Je pense qu'avec la scène juste avant l'enterrement et même celle d'après tes mangemorts ont bien compris ce qui se passe entre nous. Aussi bêtes soient-ils, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Tom eut un sourire moqueur et passa sa main dans les cheveux rebelles du brun. Celui ci leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Lord un moment avant de les retirer tout aussi vite. Définitivement ça lui avait manqué, et il n'était pas près de s'en lasser.

- Tu veux absolument que Lupin le sache ? demanda Tom en restant sur place.

- Je veux juste qu'il comprenne que je suis heureux ici, même si ça paraît bizarre. Et il est bien placé pour savoir que le camp dit blanc n'est pas si pur que ça, conclu Harry.

Puis il sourit, voyant que Tom ne pouvait pas répondre. Il avait bel et bien réussit à réduire le grand Voldemort au silence. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit et en grand modeste qu'il était il lança un sourire qui l'exprimait à Tom. Ce dernier grogna, mauvais joueur.

- Oui bon ça va, grogna Tom. On y va.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules du brun et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de commencer à marcher, Harry à ses côtés, vers un interrogatoire qui s'annonçait... Distractif pour Tom.

* * *

_Alors verdict ?_

_Angel MP_

_PS : Encore un grand merci à Love Gaara Of The Sand pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_


	13. Le retour d'un autre maraudeur

**Coucou !**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 13 qui a la fin, ouvre d'autres énigmes à résoudres... Je vous laisse savourer et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que ça m'a plut de l'écrire !**

**Bisouxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Le retour d'un autre maraudeur 

Harry et Tom s'avançaient vers le grand château. Harry regardait au loin deux elfes raccompagner les chevaux dans l'écurie. Iana semblait ne pas vouloir se laisser faire et s'avançait toute seule vers son boxe.

Ils étaient accompagnés d'un cortège de mangemorts. Devant eux se trouvaient deux mangemorts, tenant Remus Lupin ligoté entre eux. À côté, Severus et Sirius marchaient lentement, portant Nymphadora Tonks vers l'infirmerie. Plusieurs autres mangemorts, inconnus pour Harry, marchaient derrière eux. Harry les entendait chuchoter, sûrement sur le fait qu'il était enlacé à Tom, se serrant dans ses bras.

Il se doutait que pour Tom c'était inhabituel. Malgré son air imperturbable Harry savait qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans ses démonstrations d'affections qu'il adorait tant. Mais lui en avait bien besoin. Le retour de Remus le bouleversait plus qu'il ne devrait. Tant de questions refluaient, se bousculant dans son esprit. Il avait décidemment bien besoin d'un point de repère, qu'il pourrait rejoindre quand il était perdu. Et il espérait plus que tout que Tom veuille bien l'être. C'est pour cela qu'il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Merci. Tu sais, je me doute que tu n'aimes pas trop te montrer avec moi devant tout tes mangemorts.

Tom baissa légèrement la tête et lui lança un regard surpris. Qui se mua en un haussement de sourcil amusé.

- Et bien c'est difficile de changer tout simplement, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Ils arrivaient enfin au château et Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils. La réponse du Lord avait été plus que mystérieuse, mais elle cachait bien des réponses...

- Maître où mettons-nous Lupin ? s'exclama un mangemort.

- Dans mon bureau, dépêchez-vous et attachez le bien en face de mon poste de travail est-ce clair ? répondit Tom, aussi fermement possible compte tenu qu'Harry se serrait contre lui.

Le mangemort s'inclina et fila à tout allure vers le bureau. Harry regarda tour à tour les mangemorts s'affairer. Il ne savait pas se qu'ils faisaient et ça titillait ses nerfs mis à dure épreuve ces temps ci.

- Bien écoute moi bien Harry, fit Tom.

Il le lâcha et le retourna face à lui, plantant son regard sang dans la mer émeraude du Gryffondor. Celui ci sourit, sachant que Tom allait lui expliquer combien il devait être prudent et ne rien révéler sur le côté sombre. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il se dit qu'il adorait définitivement lorsque Tom faisait ça.

- Ne souris pas, ce n'est pas drôle, le rappela Tom durement. Lupin est gorgé d'informations croustillantes jusqu'à la moelle et il me les faut toutes ! Tu dois faire preuve de finesse et mettre Lupin dans ta poche...

- C'est comme si c'était déjà fait ! s'exclama Harry, content que Tom lui fasse confiance.

- Bien, tu es déjà plus enthousiasme que ses larbins, grogna Tom, faisant sourire Harry. Je serais tout le temps derrière toi et je t'expliquerais ce qu'il faut que tu soutires à Lupin par légimancie alors surtout ne ferme pas ton esprit.

- Ok mais ne lis pas dans mes pensées d'accord ? demanda timidement Harry, craignant que son amour sois révélé de cette façon.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il faut que tu sois conscient que...

Tom s'arrêta, avisant les mangemorts se bousculant dans les couloirs, les écoutant indiscrètement. Le Lord leur lança un regard noir et ils détallèrent rapidement. Harry eut un petit rire moqueur, toujours fier de l'effet que faisait Tom à ses mangemorts. Tom secoua la tête, lui aussi amusé. Le couloir fut rapidement vide et Tom attira Harry sur un canapé posé contre le mur, en dessous du portrait d'une guerre entre géants. Tom s'assit sur une extrémité et Harry vint poser un genou sur la place à côté du Lord, puis s'assit, une jambe repliée sous lui, l'autre se berçant dans l'air.

- Sache que si jamais Lupin parvient à s'enfuir il alertera Dumbledore et lui dira que tu es de mon côté, finit par dire sérieusement Tom. Tu es sensé être prisonnier, comprends-tu ? Déjà après l'attaque j'ai cru qu'il allait en faire des gorges chaudes.

- De quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Tu ne t'étais jamais demandé pourquoi ils ont décidé d'ouvrir une brèche juste au dessus de ma chambre ?

- Parce que c'est le plus grand balcon ? Hasarda le brun.

- Non parce que la chambre d'une personne reflète la personnalité de celui qui l'habite. J'imagine que le traître lui a vendu son emplacement. Mais ils t'ont trouvés à l'intérieur, à moitié nu, et en plus bataillant contre eux. Mais apparemment la majorité des membres de l'Ordre se sont évanouit après que tu aies refermé le bouclier. À cause de l'onde de choc. Malgré tout, le reste des membres t'ont vu. Ils n'ont pu savoir si tu était sous l'emprise d'un sort ou quoi que se soit et Severus leur a fait croire que tu étais dirigé par un puissant _Imperium _et que ton état de faiblesse t'a empêcher de le contrôler. Aucun membre n'a été assez près de toi pour contrer ses dires donc tu n'as rien à craindre sur ça. Malgré tout il reste le fait que tu sois à moitié nu dans ma chambre. Severus ne m'a rien dit dessus et j'en ait conclu que les membres de l'Ordre n'ont pas cru que c'était assez important pour en faire part à leur chef.

Harry ne répondit rien mais restait marqué sur ce bout de phrase "_Aucun membre n'a été assez près de toi pour contrer ses dires..._". Bien sur que si ! Remus ! Lui il avait été assez près de lui pour s'en rendre compte. Des yeux vitreux, un visage figé, ça se remarque ! Peut être avait-il tout simplement oublié... Ou alors il n'avait pas voulut le dire à Dumbledore... Qu'es-ce que Remus cachait ? Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir... De lui reparler. Remus avait toujours été derrière lui, il avait toujours eut confiance en ses capacités. Remus lui resterait fidèle si il n'avait pas une preuve manifeste qu'il était du mauvais côté, il en était sur ! Et puis apparemment Dumbledore avait fini par sombrer dans la folie... Était-il en train de gagner un autre allié ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit Harry, reprit Tom. Je voudrais que tu sois sur de ce que tu veux, et conscient de toutes les conséquences que ça peut causer pour toi.

- J'aimerais participer aux réunions, fit brusquement Harry. Vraiment Tom ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant le Lord ouvrir la bouche avec un regard agacé. Et puis c'est mon rôle de compagnon, d'être ton bras droit. Et je ne peux pas t'aider sans savoir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

- Soit, capitula enfin Tom. Tu participeras à quelques une et seulement quelques une, ordonna Tom. Les plus importantes, ajouta Tom en voyant le regard colérique du petit brun. Les autres sont des plus barbantes, crois moi !

Harry sourit, ne pouvant qu'être heureux de cette nouvelle étape franchie. Il décida de jouer sur l'humour pour détendre Tom qui définitivement ne rigolait pas avec ces choses là.

- Alors collègue ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant prestement. On y va interroger ce méchant loup-garou ?

Tom soupira, haussant pourtant un sourcil amusé. Il se leva souplement. Sa robe retomba gracieusement sur ses talons et d'un geste précis Tom l'ouvrit entièrement, grognant contre les lourdes robes qui le rendaient plus intimidant mais l'embarrassaient aussi. Le sourire d'Harry s'accentua et il réalisa seulement que ça faisait deux semaines que Tom ne l'avait pas véritablement touché. Il est vrai que pendant cette période il ne l'avait qu'à peine aperçut mais tout homme a ses pulsions. Il devait surtout s'avouer que le corps incandescent de Tom lui manquait. Ses muscles marqués et entraînés, sa peau blanche et douce, ses cheveux sombres et soyeux, ses yeux rubis et passionnés...

Et maintenant qu'il pouvait faire la comparaison entre lui et Olivier il devait avouer qu'avec Tom c'était vraiment, vraiment... Extra. Avec Olivier, bien que ce fût brutal et rapide, il n'avait pas ressentit ces picotements délicieux là où il était touché. Seul Tom lui faisait cet effet, d'être incontrôlable, d'être en feu et indestructible.

Alors il détailla le corps de Tom de bas en haut, essayant de se souvenir du moindre détail. Ce fut alors qui se rappela de cet endroit si accessible et si... érogène pour Tom. Ce grain de beauté, juste derrière son oreille. Il était caché par quelques mèches noir d'encre mais en glissant son nez dans le cou du Lord il pouvait facilement l'atteindre. Tom adorait aussi lorsqu'il lui caressait doucement les flancs et le torse lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Détails anodins qui remontaient dans son esprit aussi vite qu'une flèche experte.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque Tom lui désigna le couloir et lui emboîta le pas. Harry le suivit docilement, à ses côtés. Ses pensées étaient maintenant concentrées sur son but.

- Au fait tu n'as pas mangé n'est-ce pas ? fit Tom.

HPLV

Harry et Tom entrèrent dans le bureau. Le plus jeune vit Lupin sursauter, attaché et bâillonné. Les pieds de sa chaise grincèrent dangereusement. Tom claqua des doigts et un elfe apparut. Harry sortit sa baguette et un deuxième fauteuil de cuir noir, identique à celui de Tom, apparut derrière le grand bureau en U.

- Un dîner, ordonna Tom à ses elfes, et qu'on me débarrasse ce bureau !

L'elfe disparut et immédiatement un autre apparut et s'empressa de remettre en ordre le bureau du Lord, disparaissant sous le nombre incalculable de dossiers, de cartes et autre.

Ignorant Remus, Harry s'installa sur un des sièges, testant son confort. Il soupira d'aise une fois bien assit et sourit à l'elfe qui s'inclina respectueusement. Puis Tom lui ordonna de les laisser et de faire presser la préparation du repas. Alors qu'Harry osait ouvrir quelques tiroirs, Tom inspectait quelques consoles, feuilletant des dossiers.

Tout deux ignoraient le loup-garou inquiet, ligoté sur une chaise, en face d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit lorsqu'il tomba sur une photo de Tom, adolescent apparemment, bras dessus dessous avec une copie conforme d'Olivier Dubois, en légèrement plus brun et bronzé.

- Curieux, grogna Tom en lui prenant la photo des mains. Je ne t'ai pas permit de fouiller dans mes affaires.

- Ah parce que j'ai besoin de ta permission ? Singla ironiquement Harry.

Tom soupira et d'un coup de baguette rangea la photo et verrouilla le tiroir. Puis il s'installa aux côtés d'Harry alors que le dîner arrivait. Des lumières éteintes s'allumèrent et les volets derrières eux s'ouvrirent, envoyant à Remus la merveilleuse vue du parc sous un ciel étoilé. Une nappe blanche fut déposée sur le bureau et on y posa les couverts ainsi que les entrées.

- Super ! s'exclama Harry en s'emparant d'une serviette. Je meurs de faim ! Pas toi Remus ?

Le dit Remus ouvrit de grands yeux alors que ses liens disparaissaient et qu'une troisième assiette se présentait devant lui. Tom, aux côtés d'Harry, soupirait, contemplant d'un regard ennuyé les entrées. Il attrapa alors un plat, d'un geste souple et rapide. Puis il se servit et commença à manger, ignorant son compagnon et le loup-garou.

Harry lui, avait un étrange sourire, heureux mais pourtant inquiétant aux yeux de Remus qui ne comprenait rien du tout à sa situation.

- Et bien tu ne manges pas Remus ? s'exclama Harry. Je te conseille particulièrement cette salade de tomates. Elle est excellente.

Pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas empoisonné il se servit et en engouffra une bouchée. Il gémit de plaisir, sentant son estomac en profiter grandement. C'est que malgré tout il avait faim !

A côté de lui, Tom s'était effrontément emparé d'un dossier et ignorant toujours le deux autres, il gribouillait dessus, laissant quelques fois échapper un grognement las ou mécontent.

Remus lui était toujours aussi apeuré. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

- Alors Remus. Souffla enfin Harry. Ne fait pas attention à lui, ajouta-t-il en montrant Tom du pouce. Il ne fait que me surveiller et ne dira rien.

Harry mâcha lentement un morceau de pain, ne quittant pas le lycan du regard.

- Ha... Harry, fit Remus en déglutissant. Comment va Tonks ?

- Oh très bien ! s'exclama Harry, ce qui n'était que pure vérité. Grâce aux soins prodigués par Severus et Sirius le bébé et elle sont hors de danger ! Et bien sur toutes mes félicitations ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle que tu aies accepté ta relation avec Tonks. Elle est vraiment géniale.

Puis Harry se remit à manger, alors que Remus fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu as dit Sirius ? s'écria le lycan.

- Heu oui... dit Harry avec un sourire. Oh tu n'es pas au courrant ! Ajouta-t-il. Sirius est vivant. L'arcade est en fait une ancienne prison de Tom. Et il m'a offert Sirius comme cadeau d'anniversaire !

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les yeux pleins de bonheur. Sa femme était vivante... Son meilleur ami refaisait son apparition ! Le lycanthrope commença enfin à manger, le regard au loin, mais pétillant d'une joie contenue. Harry sourit à son tour et proposa du jus de citrouille à Remus. Celui ci accepta docilement et Harry le servit gentiment.

- Dis moi Rem, reprit soudainement le Gryffondor. Comment as-tu pu savoir que le Château se trouvait ici ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il est censé et je dis bien censé, ajouta-t-il, être introuvable.

- Eh bien... commença Remus en risquant un regard vers Tom qui ne le releva pas. Ça fait parti de mes facultés de Loup-garou. Je t'ai... Localisé.

- Localisé ? Interrogea le brun, poussant Remus à dire plus.

- Je connais ton aura par cœur Harry. Et lorsqu'un lien fort unit un Loup-garou avec une autre personne, le Loup-garou peut le retrouvé. Mais malheureusement, ça ne marche que lorsqu'il a vraiment besoin de lui.

- Oh je vois... souffla Harry. Donc tu m'as facilement retrouvé, conclu le brun.

- En faite non, déclara Remus.

Harry eut un léger sourire. Un peu de véritasérum avait été distillé dans le jus de citrouille. Il s'en été servit bien entendu mais d'un coup de baguette discret, Tom avait échangé son verre avec un autre en un clin d'œil.

- Ton aura a légèrement changé, continua le Lycan.

- Ah vraiment ?

Remus acquiesça en s'essuyant la bouche, son entrée finit. Les elfes de maison réapparurent et débarrassèrent le tout avant de déposer sur le grand bureau le plat principal.

- Un Osso Bucco ! s'exclama Harry, ravi. J'adore ça ! Pas toi Rem ?

- Si si bien sur... fit distraitement le Lycanthrope.

Harry se servit avec impatience et commença directement à manger, sachant que les plats des elfes n'étaient jamais brûlants. Comme quoi avec eux tout était parfait malgré les jérémiades de Lord Voldemort.

- Dumbledore est au courant de tes pouvoirs ? demanda Harry curieux. Je te demande ça parce que je le connais... Très bien même. Il manipule tout ceux qui l'entourent.

Remus le regarda un moment, songeur. Mais le véritasérum et le soulagement accompagné d'un bon dîner avaient raison de lui.

- Non bien sur que non, assura-t-il. Tu as parfaitement raison... Dumbledore se serait lâchement servit de moi.

- Ce qui ne doit pas arriver surtout que tu vas être papa dans quelques mois ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. De combien de mois est enceinte Tonks ?

- De cinq mois, répondit Remus enthousiasmé.

- Tu dois être excité à l'idée d'un petit louveteau à la maison non ?

- Bien sur...

Harry sourit, réellement heureux pour Remus. Le lycan méritait vraiment une vie plus facile et au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que l'y aider.

- Tu disais que mon aura avait changé, reprit Harry. Mais en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Remus. Elle est plus... Sage. Plus puissante aussi. Avant elle crépitait autour de toi, comme si ta magie n'était pas contrôlée. Maintenant elle semble docile, plus contrôlée et beaucoup plus étendue. En tous cas tu as gagné en puissance crois moi.

Remus arracha un énième sourire au brun. Flatté, Harry continua tout de même à manger, laissant les minutes couler sous les ponts, avant d'attaquer plus en profondeur.

- Je suis désolé de te demander ça Rem, soupira Harry. Mais il en va de votre sécurité à tout les trois. Dumbledore sait-il que tu es ici ? Sait il encore où est le Château ?

- Non. Aux deux questions. Pour la seconde je te rassure, leurs sorts marchent magnifiquement bien. Le château, comme tu le dis, est incartable. Sauf par les vieux loups-garous en panique, recherchant leur Sauveur favori, ajouta Remus en souriant tendrement au jeune Gryffondor.

Harry rit doucement avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Voir Remus lui faisait un bien fou. Le Lycan semblait épuisé mais heureux de le voir en bonne santé. Ses cheveux poivre et sel retombaient sur son front soucieux et ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur de soulagement. Harry retrouvait en lui quelques racines et il espérait que Remus connaisse quelques nouvelles sur ses amis laissés hors du château.

- Sérieusement Remus, que comptais-tu faire en venant ici ?

- Sauver Tonks... répondit tout d'abord Remus. Mais aussi te revoir. Tu me manques Harry et depuis ton départ Dumbledore n'est plus le même. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous montre enfin son véritable visage. Il nous a tous surpris en faisant revenir des _Ombres. _Ça n'a été approuvé par personne mais il l'a quand même fait. Il joue avec le feu. Il a manipulé tous les Élémentaires renégats pour qu'il puisse les contrôler. C'est cruel et digne de... De...

- Lord Voldemort, dit Harry à sa place avant de continuer en fronçant les sourcils. Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'es-ce que sont les ombres ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, coupa froidement Tom.

Ce dernier ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche depuis un moment. Il ferma son dossier brusquement et se leva. Son visage normalement imperturbable, était pourtant déformé par un agacement bien visible.

- Tu vas aller finir ton dîner ailleurs Harry, ordonna Tom.

- Hors de question, déclara tout aussi fermement le jeune Gryffondor en se levant à son tour. Je veux savoir de quoi il parle. De quoi tu parles Remus ? Qu'es-ce que sont les ombres ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulut ! Cria Tom en sortant sa baguette.

- Tu veux vraiment me jeter un sort ? Coupa Harry en levant sa main.

Il fit briller la chevalière en or et émeraude à son doigt, un sourire mutin sur le visage. Tom darda sur lui un regard noir. Il murmura quand même un sort qui se dirigea vers Remus. Celui ci sursauta et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit et il ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. Harry sortit sa baguette à son tour et annula le sortilège de mutisme.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Tom ! Cria Harry. Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors !

- De ma bouche Harry ! Rétorqua le Lord. Et non pas de celle d'un Membre de l'Ordre ennemi !

- Ah oui et alors qu'es-ce que tu attends ! s'écria Harry en croisant les bras. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être ici ? Je ne connais presque rien de cet endroit, de cette guerre dont j'en suis pourtant un personnage capital ! Comment veux-tu que j'avance ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse un choix si on me cache tout ? Comment veux-tu que j'assume un bébé dans cette situation ? Comment veux-tu que j'accepte mes sentiments pour toi Tom ? Je fais de mon mieux pour avancer seul, et ce depuis le début. Mais je suis perdu Tom... Je ne sais même pas si je dois te faire confiance ! C'est le comble quand même non ?

- Tu as beaucoup de personne à tes côtés, lâcha Tom, le regard colérique.

- Oui mais pas les bonnes, conclu Harry avec un rictus désœuvré.

Sur ce Harry tourna le dos au Lord et partit du bureau. Tom ne le retint pas, malgré ses prières. Retenant ses pleurs Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et se sauva dans les couloirs vides.

HPLV

Il fallait toujours que quelque chose vienne les faire reculer. Toutes ses questions restant sans réponses... Il ne voulait, ni pouvait, rester ainsi. Son choix il devait le faire avant de ne plus être en état de se battre. Il voulait seulement savoir la vérité mais tout paraissait si obscurs ces temps ci. Que ce soit Tom ou la guerre, il ne les connaissait pas. Comment faire son choix dans ce cas ? Qui lui garantissait qu'après la naissance du bébé, Tom ne se débarrasse pas de lui ?

Harry passa une main lasse sur son ventre, doucement, cherchant un moindre signe de rattachement sur terre, une envie de continuer la bataille dans ce sens.

Soudain il entendit des pas secs et rapide sur le sol lustré. Il releva la tête et se retourna à demi... Avant d'être pris par le col et plaqué contre un mur. Des effluves d'un parfum raffiné vinrent embaumer son air. Mais celui qui portait ce parfum était tout le contraire de ce que l'on pourrait croire.

- J'imagine que tu es fier ! Hurla Milo à l'oreille d'Harry.

D'un geste il plaqua Harry plus fort contre le mur. La tête du Survivant vint percuter le mur dans un bruit sourd et les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent de douleur. Surpris, il n'avait pu réagir. Le brun reprit ses esprits et lança un regard noir à son assaillant. D'apparence frêle, Milo avait bien plus de force qu'il semblait en avoir.

- Lâche moi, ordonna le brun d'une voix calme.

Malgré son visage impassible, Harry était fou d'inquiétude. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que l'on pouvait faire par amour. En considèrent que ce qu'éprouvait Milo pour Tom était bien de l'amour.

Une fois que l'ordre d'Harry parvint au cerveau de son assaillant un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres fines. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient souplement sur ses yeux d'un noir si sombre qu'il semblait capturer la lumière.

- Hors de question...

Milo approcha son visage de celui d'Harry qui tentait tant et bien que mal de s'échapper. Mais la prise de son agresseur était trop forte sur sa robe et une bague de Milo s'enfonçait un peu dans son cou à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement.

- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal ne t'inquiète pas... Si c'était le cas je me ferais tué. Mais je vais faire bien plus que ça. Je vais te dire ce que tu ne veux pas croire, ce que tu refuses de t'avouer...

Harry renifla, insolent, pour montrer à Milo qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à son petit jeu. Tactique qu'Olivier lui avait apprise. Toujours être insolent, c'était une règle d'or chez les mangemorts. Une règle qui marchait très bien entre eux car aucun des Mangemorts n'était un modèle de patience.

- Dis toujours mais dépêches-toi, il faut que je finisse mon dîner et il n'est pas poli de le demander aux elfes après une certaine heure, déclara simplement Harry.

Milo lui décocha un regard menaçant. Habillé d'une chemise blanche, il avait relevé ses manches et à son poignet droit brillait la marque, dangereuse et intimidante. Harry lui attrapa les poignets, tentant de le pousser. Mais d'un geste, Milo s'empara des siens, d'une seule main. Sa poigne fit grimacer Harry qui était maintenant pris par le col, une bague s'enfonçant dans son cou petit à petit et par ses poignets tordu par une poigne de fer.

- Ton Lord est un salop... Ne te fais pas de d'histoire petit... Il a une technique bien à lui pour attirer dans ses filets tout les récalcitrants. Si tu savais combien d'entre nous sont passé dans son lit ! Il joue le gentil, te fait croire que tu es le seul à qui il se dévoile véritablement. Mais à cette heure ci il est sûrement en train de penser à sa prochaine victime. À quel point il sera bon de te virer... Oui il est comme ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mérite sa réputation. Ne soit pas naïf Harry... Protège-toi contre lui. Tom est un virus. Incurable.

Sur ce, Milo le relâcha. Harry s'affala légèrement et porta une main sur son cou où perlaient quelques gouttes de son sang. Son poignet était légèrement enflé. Il croisa le regard de Milo. Ce dernier le regardait sérieusement et Harry eut l'impression que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il aurait voulut lui dire...

°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°

Une fois rentrée dans sa chambre Harry entra directement dans le dressing. Il se déshabilla avec des gestes brusques, témoignant sa colère. Tom n'était pas... La personne que Milo lui avait décrite ! Non ça ne se pouvait pas... Une larme roula sur sa joue blême. La pensée que Milo avait parfaitement raison l'obsédait. Blessé, perdu, Harry ne savait plus qui croire. Des deux côtés se trouvaient des milliers de défauts mais peu à peu, des êtres cher à son cœur venaient rendre le côté de Tom presque idyllique. Severus en premier, qui l'avait prit sous son aile. Ensuite Sirius, qui avait reprit sa place de parrain avec le même enthousiasme qui le caractérise. Puis maintenant Remus et Tonks. Cette dernière sois disant blessée par Dumbledore. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène. C'est peut être tout simplement faux et Remus agissait sous l'effet d'un sort. Peut être que ce n'était même pas Remus !

Harry soupira et s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Il s'allongea de tout son long.

Perdu... Voilà ce qu'il était... Et entièrement.

°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sut que Tom ne l'avait pas rejoint pendant la nuit. Ne s'autorisant plus aucune réaction, signe de faiblesse, il entreprit de refaire tous les gestes habituels du matin. En tout premier il attrapa la chevalière posée sur la table de chevet et la passa à son doigt. Immédiatement un sentiment de sécurité s'empara de lui et tout aussi rapidement le quitta. Il remarqua aussi que Milo lui avait laissé un large bleu au poignet, qui était légèrement douloureux.

Ensuite d'un coup de baguette il ouvrit les grandes baies vitrées, laissant l'air frais du matin caresser son corps et rafraîchir la chambre. Ensuite il se délesta de son boxer en chemin, sachant que des elfes passerait derrière lui pour le mettre au linge sale. Il prit une douche relaxante, dégourdissant ses muscles. Puis il passa une serviette propre autour de sa taille et rejoignit sa chambre.

Comme à son habitude il sortit sur le balcon, laissant l'eau sur son corps sécher naturellement. Accoudé à la chambranle de la baie vitrée il regarda les mangemorts qui s'activaient déjà dehors, pour un jogging ou une ballade matinale. Il n'y vit pas Tom mais vit Drago, Eléanora, Cameron et Blaise à la piscine nord. Il choisit de les rejoindre.

- Hown ! Héla-t-il.

L'elfe apparut dans un plop retentissant et s'inclina immédiatement.

- Prépare mes affaires de piscine s'il te plait et n'oublie pas ma crème solaire.

- Bien Maître Harry.

Fatigué des "Maître" incessants, Harry avait intimé à Hown de l'appeler Harry. Malheureusement celui ci avait ajouté son prénom au «Maître» déjà existant. Harry esquissa un sourire et l'elfe de maison disparut. Puis le brun alla se vêtir d'un short de bain aux motifs écossais, modernisés avec ses couleurs pastels et vives qu'étaient le "saumon" et le bleu clair. Ensuite il enfila une chemise à col mao blanche et mit ses tongs effet paille. Sa façon de se vêtir venait maintenant naturellement à Harry, se créant son propre style décontracté.

Il arrangea ensuite sa coiffure avec une noisette de gel sorcier qui ne partirait pas dans l'eau. Enfin Hown revint avec ses affaires qu'Harry prit avant de le remercier. Hown s'inclina encore plus bas et s'éclipsa.

°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°

- Harry ! s'exclama Eléanora.

Celle ci, en bon vampire se reposait à l'ombre, contrairement à Cameron qui dormait en plein soleil, son corps luisant à cause de sa crème solaire.

Harry fit un sourire à la princesse elfique/vampire. Ce titre était des plus spécial mais Harry avait aussi apprit que la jeune femme était assez haut gradée dans l'ordre vampirique. Ce qui expliquait sa rencontre avec le Prince des Elfes. Leur mariage n'avait pas été tout de suite accepté. Le fait que ce soit un Elfe et elle une Vampire restait toujours aussi intriguant, surtout que ces deux races étaient connues pour ne pas du tout s'apprécier. Alors de temps en temps Eléanora s'occupait des relations elfique/vampirique à la place de son mari, bien mieux placée pour ça.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, fit la brune en relevant ses lunettes de soleil "mouche".

Elle portait un joli maillot de bain blanc éclatant avec une simple fleur hawaïenne beige sur le côté. Discret, ça faisait son effet apparemment vu le nombre d'homme qui se retournait sur sa silhouette impeccable, galbée par le sport.

Harry tira vers elle une chaise longue et la plaça de façon à avoir la tête à l'ombre. Puis il y étala sa serviette, jeta ses tongs et sa chemise aux pieds avant de courir rejoindre Blaise et Drago dans l'eau.

- Potter ! Tiens ça faisait un baille ! s'écria Blaise en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry lui tira la langue. C'est vrai que pendant les deux semaines qui avait suivies l'enterrement il avait été assez solitaire, ne rendant visite qu'à Severus et Sirius.

- Dis, tu viens à la fête de ce soir ? Proposa Drago en nageant vers eux.

Harry flotta sur le dos avec un sourire.

- Bien sur !

Blaise en profita pour lui sauter dessus et ainsi lui faire partager la joie des noyades entre amis.

°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°

- Harry ! Harry réveille-toi flémard ! Grogna une voix.

Harry soupira et consentit d'ouvrir un œil. Le soleil l'agressa et il le referma rapidement, plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Il grimaça, sentant sa peau le tirer sur les jambes. Des coups de soleil... Il ne lui manquait plus que ça...

- Harry... reprit Severus. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever avant que je le fasse pour toi de force.

Sous la menace Harry, lucide et pas fou, se releva rapidement avec un faux sourire heureux.

- Quel plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur Sev... marmonna Harry en serrant les dents.

- Laisse tes affaires un elfe viendra les chercher.

Harry mit son t-shirt et ses lunettes puis enfila ses tongs avant de se lever. Severus croisait les bras, l'attendant en tapant des pieds. Harry se demanda comment il faisait avec ses habits noirs, chauds, bien que réduit à un pantalon et à une chemise.

- Bien qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry.

- Première visite pour le futur papa voilà ce qu'il y a. Je te l'ai signalé la semaine dernière. Et bien sur tu ne m'as pas écouté... grogna Severus.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait écouté mais complètement oublié. Il se contenta d'offrir à Severus un sourire d'excuse et le suivit vers le château.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie Harry aperçut immédiatement Remus. Ce dernier sursauta à son arrivée et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry retrouva l'étincelle dorée des yeux du loup-garou avec plaisir. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et ses doutes s'envolèrent immédiatement. Il s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras sans un mot, simplement content de sa présence.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le Survivant en portant son regard sur le lit de Tonks.

Celle ci dormait sur son lit, recouverte de draps tout aussi pâles. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte noire corbeau, sûrement sa teinte d'origine.

- Beaucoup mieux, répondit Remus avec un sourire reconnaissant. Et grâce à toi Harry.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu reste un oncle pour moi Rem' c'est tout à fait normal.

- J'ignore pourquoi tu es là Harry, reprit sérieusement le lycan. Mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux juste que tu saches à quel point tu n'es pas si mal dans ce château.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il laissa son regard se balader sur la silhouette endormie de Tonks, encore inquiet. Ses joues recommençaient peu à peu à se teinter de rose et son ventre bombé, se voyait très bien malgré les draps. Mais il restait quand même assez petit pour une femme enceinte de cinq mois. Au premier abord on dirait plus qu'elle n'était enceinte que de trois mois environ.

- Es-ce vraiment Dumbledore qui a fait cela ? Interrogea le brun en s'asseyant sur un lit libre.

Severus, voyant que la conversation prenait une tournure intéressante s'en alla, les laissant en paix. Remus s'assit aux côtés du brun, et fut toucher du regard triste et inquiet pour Tonks qu'avait Harry.

- Difficile à croire n'es-ce pas ? Ironisa le Lycan. Crois-moi je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il était dans une colère noire. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Harry vit un frisson secouer Lupin qui lui sourit pauvrement.

- Tu sais moi aussi je suis perdu. J'ai tout ce que je veux ici. Des amis, Sirius et maintenant toi. Et puis je vais bientôt être papa...

- Pa...Pardon ? S'étrangla Remus en se relevant brusquement. Qu'es-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je vais être papa, répéta Harry avec un sourire.

Il valait mieux que Remus le sache de sa bouche. Malgré la situation dans laquelle le bébé avait été créé Harry n'en était que content, se disant qu'il ferait tout pour être un merveilleux père, celui que lui n'avait pas eut la chance d'avoir. Ce bébé serrait choyé et gâté au maximum par son Papa, Tom ou pas derrière lui. Car ça il en était sur, il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber son enfant.

Il revint sur Remus, qui le regardait silencieusement, étonné. Le lycan se triturait nerveusement les mains et des cernes violacés encerclaient ses yeux. Même si Tonks allait mieux, Remus continuait à se ronger les sangs pour sa femme et Harry le comprenait très bien.

- Mais je croyait que tu étais gay ? s'exclama Remus.

- Je le suis, confirma Harry avec un sourire. C'est moi qui suis enceint Rem.

Rem ouvrit de grands yeux, sous le choc. Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

- Pardonnez moi James et Lily je vous jure que se n'est pas de ma faute ! s'écria le lycan en fixant le plafond. Harry est devenu grand mais j'y peux vraiment rien c'est les lois de la nature ! Dites si jamais vous venez hanter mes rêves vous pourriez passer le bonjour à notre ancien concierge de Poudlard ? J'ai beaucoup de chose à me faire pardonner de lui et je veux une après vie paisible et sans conflits...

Harry rit. Il était content que Remus le prenne aussi bien. Mais d'un côté il savait qu'il allait devoir lui révéler l'identité du père. Et c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus...

- Et depuis combien de mois me caches-tu ça ? demanda Remus en allant le prendre dans ses bras.

- Seulement un, rassura Harry. C'est encore assez frais dans mon esprit.

- Tu m'étonnes et qui est le père ?

- Bon ! Les coupa Severus qui rentrait dans l'infirmerie. Il est temps de faire les examens.

Severus vit qu'il les dérangeait mais n'en prit pas compte. Il se contenta de jeter quelques sorts sur Tonks pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

- Dis moi Lupin... fit soudainement le maître des potions. Es-ce que Nymphadora se nourrissait bien ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Remus. Je n'étais pas avec elle ces deux derniers mois. Quand je l'ai quitté j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait un peu grossi mais ça ne se voyait pas tellement. Et puis elle ne m'avait rien dit. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est bien trop maigre pour une femme enceinte de cinq mois. Je sais que sur certaine cela se voit beaucoup moins que sur d'autre mais tout de même. Son visage aussi est creusé.

Harry sauta du lit et s'approcha doucement de celui de Tonks. Effectivement, plus il se rapprochait plus il remarquait que Tonks avait l'air mal en point. Son visage était émacié, comme fatigué, et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grise des plus ternes.

- Je devrais revenir plus tard non ? demanda timidement Harry. Rien ne presse pour moi.

- Non pas la peine, coupa Severus. Pour l'instant je ne peux que lui faire parvenir des suppléments nutritionnels par voies moldues.

- Par voies moldues ? S'inquiéta Remus.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas dangereux et c'est efficace.

Severus alla fouiller dans les étagères en verre de l'infirmerie. Il trouva rapidement une poche contenant un liquide transparent, semblable à l'eau, relié à un tube grâce à un compte gouttes. Il pris aussi une aiguille et d'un coup de baguette celle ci perfora doucement le peau de la jeune femme. Celle ci ne bougea pas quand Severus appliqua un scotch sur le dessus pour qu'elle ne s'enlèves pas et relia le tube à l'aiguille.

- Avec ça elle n'aura pas besoin de manger plus qu'à son habitude, expliqua Severus. Mais il faudra vraiment la surveiller ensuite.

- Merci Severus.

Severus ne répondit rien. Une légère tension planait entre les deux hommes. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de Lupin passer de Tonks à Severus. Décidé à en savoir plus, Harry savait qu'il devait attendre un peu.

- Dis Sev ? fit-il pour briser le silence. Tu n'aurais pas un truc contre les coups de soleil ? Parce que je m'en suis choppé des beaux sur les jambes, ajouta le brun en grimaçant.

- Si va sur le lit et attend moi, répondit Severus en recommençant à fouiller dans les étagères.

Harry se rassit sur le lit et retira ses tongs. D'un coup de baguette le matelas se releva légèrement, maintenant Harry dans une position semi assise. Remus était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Tonks. Soucieux, il lui serrait toujours la main.

- Que vas-tu faire Rem ? demanda Harry. Tu vas rester ici ?

- Je ne sais pas Ry... soupira Remus. Mais il est hors de question que je revois Dumbledore. Crois moi...

Harry hocha le tête, compréhensif. Remus était tout aussi perdu que lui. Severus revint bientôt, portant plusieurs pots dans ses mains. Harry gigota sur son lit, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Heu... Sev ?

- Hum ?

- Es-ce que... Es-ce qu'_il_ va venir ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Severus soupira et Remus releva la tête vers eux, soudain intéressé par la conversation. Severus lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Je n'en sais rien Harry. Je ne suis pas sa nounou. Je lui ai prévenu que tu avais une visite aujourd'hui. Il le sait mais je ne sais pas si il va venir.

- Il est venu... coupa une voix. Mais il n'a que très peu de temps.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers l'entrée. Se tenait Tom, majestueux dans une longue robe grise. Soyeuse elle retombait sur ses épaules comme une cape, ne cachant rien de la paire de pantalon noir et de la chemise blanche qu'il portait en dessous. Derrière lui se trouvaient deux elfes, chargés de plusieurs dossiers.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Tom. Il se détourna cependant de lui quand Severus lui passa le baume pour ses coups de soleil.

- Enlève ta chemise, ordonna Severus en ouvrant un autre baume.

Harry s'exécuta. Il retira lentement sa chemise sans regarder Tom. On toqua à la porte. Harry stoppa son geste. Ce fut Sirius qui entra avec un sourire. Il salua Tom d'un geste de la tête, montrant par là qu'il était l'un de ses proches. Il ne vit pas Remus, à droite de l'infirmerie car son regard se posa sur Harry, à gauche de la porte. Il s'élança vers lui, souriant.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama son parrain en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Bien, assura Harry avec un sourire.

- Super alors je me demandais si tu ...

- Par Merlin Black ! s'exclama Severus en poussant un soupir agacé. S'il te plait dis moi que je ne vais pas avoir encore une scène de parrainage intensif ? Parce que franchement ce n'est pas le moment et le Maître n'a que très peu de temps !

- Si je t'emmerde tellement Snape rien ne te force pas à rester ! répondit Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Que tu le crois ou non je suis le seul dans ce château qui puisse ausculté Harry alors sort de mon espace vital ! Rétorqua Sev en lui rendant son regard.

- Ah vraiment ? s'écria Sirius à son tour alors que sa voix virait bizarrement dans les aigus.

- Hey stop ! s'écria Harry. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous sembliez bien vous entendre avant non ?

- Avant, cracha Sirius avant de leur tourner le dos.

Cependant il s'immobilisa, rencontrant le regard surpris de Remus. Sirius releva la tête et détourna le regard. Il sortit de l'infirmerie les poings serrés et la tête haute.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Angel MP**

**PS : Merci à LoveGaaaraOfTheSand pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre malgré son emploi du temps plus que rempli ! **


	14. Dernière prière

Voici le chapitre 14 ! Riche en subtilité il peut vous délivrer bien des réponses ( et des questions aussi ) ! J'espère sincérement que vous aimerez parce que je tiens vraiment à ce chapitre qui est assez... Significatif pour l'histoire. J'insère aussi une nouvelle intrigue et un nouveau "couple" SSSB !

Voilà ! Comme d'habitude les bonus sont ici : http // xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com !

Bisouxxxx à tous merci pour vos délicieuses reviews !

Angel MP

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Dernière prière**

La porte claqua derrière Sirius et un silence gêné pris l'infirmerie en otage. Harry, éberlué, fixait la porte d'un regard torve. Décidemment, chez les mangemorts rien n'était simple.

- Vous savez quoi ? S'exclama-t-il soudainement. J'en ai ras le bol ! Tout le monde change de comportement comme de plume et franchement ça m'énerve !

- Tu peux parler toi, grommela Severus en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est sûrement toi qui change le plus ces temps ci !

- Je suis ENCEINT ! Cria Harry en serrant les points.

Voyant une crise approcher, Tom se releva brusquement. Il porta au brun un regard d'avertissement. Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un regard noir.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, continua Harry en regardant Tom bien dans les yeux. Je sais très bien que je ne vois que le premier plan du tableau ! Vos comportements, vos regards, tout en vous reflète ce que je ne sais pas ! J'ai vécut plus de deux mois ainsi Tom... Et cette dispute ! C'est simplement le résultat d'un événement dont j'ignorais l'existence n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu te trompes, coupa sèchement Tom. Je ne savais pas non plus que Severus et Sirius étaient en froid ces temps ci.

- C'est privé, cingla Severus.

- Et alors ? Sirius est MON parrain merde ! Sa vie privée me concerne ! s'écria Harry. Et toi ! Relança-t-il en pointant le Lord du doigt. Quand vais-je pouvoir te comprendre ? Un coup tu es tendre et compréhensif, un coup et tu es distant et froid ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Qu'on m'explique à la fin !

Sur ceux il se releva et voulut quitter les lieux. Mais sa main fut prise par une poigne ferme. Il se retourna et darda sur Severus un regard noir. Il détourna les yeux, sentant tous ses nerfs se relâcher et quelques larmes se frayer un chemin vers ses joues. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il perdait souvent son sang-froid mais pas pour une si petite raison. Toute sa tension nerveuse voulait s'extérioriser et les hormones étant ce qu'elles sont, elles ne l'aidaient pas. Au contraire.

Ne voulant pas craquer devant Tom, Severus et compagnie, il tira sur son bras pour essayer de se dégager, mais la poigne de fer du maître des potions se resserra encore plus.

- Tu partiras quand on le te dira, dit froidement Severus. Seulement là j'ai l'obligation de t'ausculter alors il est hors de question que tu quittes cette infirmerie avant que je sache comment va ton bébé. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Harry s'immobilisa. Severus lui avait parlé d'un ton calme mais froid et autoritaire. Le même ton qu'il lui servait lors de ses cours, sans la moquerie comprise généralement à l'intérieur.

Tom, lui, était stoïque. Silencieux dans son coin il observait Harry d'un air impénétrable. Remus l'imitait mais on voyait bien qu'il était complètement perdu. Soudain, Tom s'avança vers Harry. Ce dernier se tendit, une larme unique dévalant sa joue. Il en avait marre, et était bizarrement exténué depuis quelques jours.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il soupira. La main glissa sur son bras et la poigne de Severus se desserra, le libérant. Aussitôt deux bras le prirent entre eux et l'attirèrent contre un corps chaud. Puis Tom le tira hors de l'infirmerie. En silence il monta plusieurs escaliers, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry entra dans leur chambre et s'écroula sur leur lit.

- Merci, renifla-t-il en serrant un coussin contre lui.

- De quoi ? demanda le voix lasse de Tom.

- De m'avoir sorti de l'infirmerie, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tu peux y aller tu sais ? Je vais bien et puis tu as d'autre chose à faire plus importantes sûrement.

- D'autres choses... Oui, fit Tom. Mais sûrement pas plus importantes. Tu ne vas pas bien Harry ne me ment pas.

- Je suis juste fatigué, répondit Harry. Mais ça va aller.

Il s'étendit sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il voulait juste une chose. Que Tom parte et qu'il puisse surmonter son coup de blues tout seul. Seulement il sentit Tom s'asseoir à ses côtés et sa main se balader sur son dos. Le Lord caressa son dos avec des cercles apaisants. Harry se détendit sous ses mains. Même lui ne comprenait pas son coup de gueule mais il en avait marre de vivre ainsi. Il ne comprenait rien. Dumbledore lui avait toujours caché la réalité auparavant. Et il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lui faire la même chose ici. Que se passait-il dehors ? Que se passait-il ici même ? Qu'est-ce que Tom voulait faire de l'Angleterre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire de lui ? Le complexe du super héro sans doute ?

- Je vais te laisser dormir. Au cas où, je suis juste à côté dans le bureau d'accord ? Je ne te quitte pas.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il sentit Tom se relever et la déception lui prit au ventre. Il souffla. Au fond de lui il avait sûrement espéré que Tom reste un peu finalement… Une partie de lui en avait envie et une autre non…C'était tellement mélangé dans son esprit !

Cependant il sentit un doux baiser se poser sur sa nuque et il soupira d'aise. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais, pour vivre heureux, il savait qu'il lui fallait de l'amour... Et Tom pourrait peut être lui donner ?

HPLV

Il ne réussissait pas à dormir. Il somnolait, à l'aise sur le grand lit confortable. Mais savoir Tom si près de lui et à la fois si loin le rendait nerveux. Que faire ? Lui parler de ce qu'avait dit Milo ? Ou tout simplement effacer ces derniers jours et redevenir ce qu'ils étaient à un moment, où être tout les deux suffisait à leur bien être ? Sans question, sans dispute comme au tout début...

Il raya cette jolie pensée de son esprit. Non, jamais toutes ses questions partiraient de sa tête sans avoir eut de réponses. Mais elles pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu non ?

Une simple dispute faisait l'effet d'une bombe sur son couple si fragile. Et puis il n'allait pas très bien. Il dormait de plus en plus et se sentait las. Son ignorance mettait ses nerfs à dure épreuve et l'absence de Tom ces deux dernières semaines avaient été difficiles à supporter. Presque jamais, il ne s'était réveillé avec le Lord à ses côtés. Et Merlin savait combien il en avait envie.

Tom non plus n'allait pas très bien. Harry le voyait. La mort d'Andréas Dubois l'avait touché au plus profond de son cœur de glace. Il s'était alors sûrement plongé dans le travail, pour essayer d'oublier. Et Harry l'empêchait d'oublier. Il lui demandait peut être trop. Tom n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer...

Non Milo avait faux. C'était simplement ce décès qui les éloignait n'est-ce pas ? Il l'espérait, vraiment. Il n'était pas seulement le père de son enfant. C'était aussi l'homme qu'il aimait. Harry aimait le vrai Tom. Celui qui riait et souriait, celui qui était imposant mais captivant. Celui qui menait tout le monde du bout du nez. Celui qui...

Celui qu'il voulait à ses côtés pour toujours. Seul Tom pouvait l'aider à changer de camp. Seul Tom avait le pouvoir de le faire choisir où il aimerait se trouver. Non pas personnellement, mais il savait que le brun était bien trop honnête sur la guerre pour lui mentir à lui. Avec lui Voldemort serrait objectif. Il savait qu'il comprendrait ses actes et saurait analyser ceux de l'autre camp.

Mais il devait se demander ce qui était le plus important pour lui. D'abord sauver son couple... Oui il devait le sauver. De toute façon Tom était sa seule attache véritable sur la guerre. Être à ces côtés c'était son job pour encore un peu plus de neuf mois. Oui il devait d'abord connaître la vérité sur Tom avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Dans les deux cas il ne resterait pour rien au monde inactif. Ça ne se pouvait pas...

°0°0°0°0°°°°°°

Tom était là, assit à son bureau. Harry était face à lui, un mètre seulement en avant et il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il continuait de lire son rapport, silencieusement. Harry s'approcha encore. Le son de ses pas étaient étouffés par la moquette du bureau/salon. Il arriva enfin tout juste derrière Tom. Il sourit, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi mais être simplement avec lui le faisait sourire. Puis il passa délicatement ses bras autour du cou du Lord. Ce dernier sursauta en le sentant mais se décontracta aussitôt en le reconnaissant. Le Gryffondor laissa ses mains caresser le torse de Tom, seulement caché par une fine chemise. Il flatta les pectoraux saillants et caressa les flancs musclés. Ensuite il déposa un simple baiser sur la joue de l'homme avant d'y presser la sienne. Joue contre joue, il se colla contre son corps et continua de caresser doucement le torse du Lord.

- Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je lis un rapport sur... Sur une récente activité inhabituelle d'ondes de magie noire dans un petit village abandonné d'Écosse, répondit Tom la voix légèrement rauque.

- Oh et que crois-tu que ce sois ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr... fit Tom avant d'ajouter : Mais je pense que Dumbledore y a entraîné quelques créatures illégales.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il croisa ses bras autour du torse de Tom et posa ses mains de chaque côtés de ses flancs.

- Tu vas mieux ? Le questionna Tom.

- Oui. Petite crise de nerfs. Je suis désolé.

- On a tous le droit de se lâcher de temps en temps, fit Tom en refermant son dossier.

- Toi aussi tu y as droit, tu sais ? Rétorqua innocemment Harry.

Il entendit Tom soupirer et s'autorisa un sourire. La discussion avait prit une bonne tournure.

- Je ne crois pas non, fit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Bien sur que si. Tu sais Tom, si je t'en demande trop tu peux me le dire... fit-il d'une voix basse et éteinte.

- Écoute Harry... Il faut que je te parle.

Sur ceux il se releva, forçant Harry à lâcher sa prise sur lui. Il repoussa sa chaise et alla se poster devant le jeune qui le regardait, légèrement anxieux. Les traits de Tom étaient tirés et Harry s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué la fatigue flagrante de son amant.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort, Harry, déclara le Lord sérieusement. Avec tout ce que ça implique. Et toi tu es... Harry Potter, mon pire ennemi, et ensuite mon compagnon. Mon bras droit. Cette décision n'a pas été très bien accueillie... Mais comme tu le sais, très peu d'avis m'importent, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Harry rit légèrement. Tom se déplaça et alla regarder par la fenêtre, s'appuyant contre le rebord. Harry s'avança à ses côtés et ils virent que le parc grouillait de visiteurs.

- Mais en tant que mon compagnon, tu es en quelque sorte mon représentant aussi. Chaque geste que tu fais, chaque parole que tu dis peut tout aussi bien nuire ou profiter à ma réputation. Avoir un bon compagnon est capital dans la vie d'un homme de mon envergure. Tu sais très bien que l'on dit souvent que derrière chaque homme fort se trouve une femme encore plus forte. Et bien, étant plutôt tourné vers les hommes, c'est un homme qui se cache derrière moi.

- Oui c'est vrai... fit lentement Harry en choisissant avec soin chacun de ses mots. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Tom ?

- Le problème est que j'ai pris... l'exhibition de notre couple auprès des mangemorts comme un jeu. Mais c'est loin d'en être un.

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur le dos de Tom et se rapprocha du Lord. Il comprenait son besoin d'être parfait.

- Et ça m'a nuit. Pendant ces deux semaines j'ai du batailler auprès des adeptes d'Andréas pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. Je n'ai pas été fidèle à ma réputation lors de l'enterrement. Pour répéter leurs mots " _De belles paroles, et de trop beaux gestes_". Je n'ai pas eut la carrure du célèbre Voldemort. Lord Voldemort ne s'inquiète pas pour une simple nausée. Lord Voldemort ne se donne pas en public. Lord Voldemort ne craque pas...

Harry soupira. Tom avait parfaitement raison. Et ce qu'il essayait de lui dire était simplement qu'en se rapprochant autant de lui en public, il lui faisait perdre sa crédibilité.

- Je suis désolé, fit Harry avant d'ajouter en voyant Tom ouvrir la bouche : Je ne savais pas que c'était si dur de porter une telle réputation. Le moindre faux pas pourrait te jeter aux oubliettes et ruiner ton empire. Tu sais des fois j'oublie véritablement qui tu es. Je ne pense qu'à Tom. Et non pas à Voldemort. Je m'en excuse. Vraiment. J'essayerai dorénavant d'être irréprochable en public que ce soit seul ou avec toi.

- J'n'en demandais pas autant, fit Tom avec un sourire. Je suis heureux que tu le prennes ainsi. Je ne te parle que des réunions et des cérémonies officielles. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble dans ce château tu pourras faire ce que tu veux...

- Je l'espère bien, conclu Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Tom lui rendit son sourire et Harry se lova dans son étreinte. Il entoura le cou de Tom de ses bras et ce dernier enveloppa sa taille des siens. Enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Harry sourit sous le baiser, retrouvant la sensation agréable qu'était cette chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps au contact de Tom.

Mais malgré lui la conversation de Milo revint dans son esprit. Il se tendit soudainement sous les mains de Tom, se souvenant d'une phrase des plus blessantes et inquiétante. _"À quel point il sera bon de te virer... "_. Visiblement Tom le sentit car il arrêta de l'embrasser tout aussi soudainement.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

Harry soupira. Ses bras retombèrent lentement le long de son corps et il détourna le regard. Tom fronça les sourcils et, avec deux doigts, retourna le visage du gryffondor vers le sien.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Répéta-t-il calmement.

- Rien... mentit Harry en soupirant. Il faut juste que j'aille voir Sirius, il doit être dévasté en ce moment.

Sur ceux, il se dégagea et commença à s'en aller. Encore une fois une main le retint par le poignet mais cette fois-ci il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il arracha son poignet douloureux de la main de Tom d'un geste brusque pour le ramener contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Son poignet était enflé et bleuté. L'énorme bleu faisait tout le tour de sa main.

- Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? s'exclama Tom surpris.

- J'ai croisé Milo, fit sèchement Harry.

- Milo... répéta Tom d'une voix interrogatrice.

- Oui Milo, insista Harry en lui jetant un regard colérique.

Sur ceux il détala, profitant de la surprise de Tom.

HPLV

Harry grogna. Voilà une heure qu'il parcourait chaque recoin de ce fichu château à la recherche de son parrain. Ses jambes commençaient à sérieusement le lancer à cause de ses piétinements et son estomac lui réclamait de l'attention.

Il étouffa un énième juron. Un mangemorts passant par là lui avait dit que Sirius Black se trouvait en haut d'une petite tourelle. Bien. Super. Surtout que ledit mangemort n'avait pas précisé de quelle tourelle ils parlaient alors qu'il y en a une petite dizaine en tout sur les hauteurs du château de Serpentard.

Il fit une pause, s'adossant au mur frais. Il venait de faire connaissance avec de nombreux couloirs inconnus jusqu'alors, l'occasion immanquable d'une bonne désorientation dans les règles. Et il fallait prendre en compte que les mangemorts normaux n'avaient pas accès aux profondeurs de l'immense bâtisse ancienne. Sa main se posa sur une tapisserie qui répandit sur lui une pluie de poussière. Il éternua fortement et bondit de l'autre côté du mur. Grognant, il monta les derniers marches avant d'atterrir sur un petit balcon. Celui ci entourait la sortie, le haut de la tourelle étant en forme de rond. Un demi mur l'empêcherait de tomber, muni de créneaux. Il y découvrit avec soulagement Sirius. Son parrain était assis sur le muret, adossé à un créneau, une jambe relevée et l'autre pendant dans le vide. Il avait fermé les yeux et croisé les mains sur son estomac.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais me découvrir... fit le dernier des Black en ouvrant les yeux.

Harry lui tira la langue, heureux d'être enfin seul avec son parrain. De plus la vue du haut de la tourelle était magnifique. Elle donnait sur toute la partie sud du jardin. À gauche ils pouvaient voir un bout d'un terrain de saut d'obstacles pour les chevaux, quelques terrains d'entraînement, la piscine Sud et sa végétation colorée et abondante.

Alors le brun alla s'asseoir face à Sirius. L'espace étant assez réduit entre deux créneaux, il laissa pendre des deux jambes de chaque côté du muret et appuya ses bras sur le genou relevé de Sirius, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Et si tu m'expliquais la raison de cet isolement et de cette dispute ce matin ?

Sirius tiqua. Il fit une grimace agacée qui fit pouffer Harry et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, boudeur.

- Aller... insista gentiment Harry. Que ce passe-t-il entre toi et le ténébreux loup au caractère de merde si je puis dire...

- Tu peux, suivit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça...

- Ça veut dire que c'est important, devina logiquement Harry. Et j'aimerais que tu m'en parles. Écoute Siri... Tu es mon parrain et je t'aime. Tu es mon confident principal ici et j'aimerais t'aider autant que tu m'aides. Tu sais, pour l'instant, seul Severus et toi m'avez donné quelques réponses que j'attendais. Je te remercie pour ça et je voudrais te renvoyer la pareille. Alors s'il te plait... Confies-toi à moi...

Il termina sa tirade avec une moue délicieusement suppliante, tout en ouvrant de grandes et belles émeraudes humides.

- Tout ce que je vais te dire pour l'instant c'est que vivre ici t'as rendu manifestement Serpentard dans tout son grand jeu d'acteur !

- Peut être, avoua Harry. Mais moi j'utilise mon jeu d'acteur comme tu le dit à bon essaim !

Sirius acquiesça et jeta un regard vers le jardin. Il soupira et Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler de tout avouer. Sirius était le genre de personne qui aimait bousculer mais qui n'aimait pas être bousculé.

- Bien comme tu ne veux pas parler je vais le faire en premier, fit Harry. Nouvelles du jour : Tom m'a dit qu'on devait se comporter comme un vrai couple froid en public à la façon Malfoy... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? En y réfléchissant bien je le comprend même si ça me gêne un peu. J'aime Tom tu comprends, mais une partie de moi déteste toujours Lord Voldemort. Sauf que depuis tes révélations sur la fausse prophétie et du sacrifice de mes parents par Dumbledore une grande partie de cette haine s'est dirigée derechef vers Dumby. De toute façon je ne me voile pas la face, va falloir que je fasse preuve de patience avant de connaître toute la vérité. Quoique... Qui sait si je la connaîtrait un jour vu que tout le monde a décidé d'ignorer mes questions et de me déboussoler encore plus ? Et puis y a ce bébé. Je sais qu'à cause de lui ma place dans cette guerre n'est plus du tout la même. Tom ne me laissera jamais combattre...

- Et moi non plus sois en sûr, coupa Sirius.

- Je te crois, continua Harry avec un sourire. Bref je suis perdu... Et toi nouvelles du jour ?

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois. Bon il voulait qu'il se confesse ? Et bien il allait se confesser !

- J'ai couché avec Severus hier soir. Ce matin il m'a repoussé. Moi je l'aime et lui non voilà le problème. Et puis y a Remus. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu on s'était engueulé sur l'authenticité de l'Ordre du Phénix. De la direction que prenait Dumbledore et Remus à tout découvert. Que j'était depuis ta quatrième année du côté de Voldemort et que je me contentait d'être un petit espion pas très libre. Alors on s'est bagarré et puis je suis "mort". Et voilà que je le retrouve aujourd'hui. Il a put voir que j'avais eut raison. Depuis le début. Mais je ne peux pas oublier les paroles blessantes qu'il a eut à mon égard...

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? fit Harry plus qu'étonné par sa tirade.

- Que je te conduisait vers la mort. Que j'étais le pire des parrains, le pire des meilleurs amis. Que j'aurais dû rester en prison et devenir fou... Bref les paroles les plus blessantes qu'il a put trouver.

Puis il se tut, et reporta son regard vers le vide. La tourelle était haute d'une centaine de mètres voir plus. Le double ? Le triple ? Ils l'ignoraient et de toute façon c'était simplement haut... Trop haut.

- Le vide paraît délivrateur dans ces moments là n'est-ce pas ? fit Sirius avec un rire noir.

- Ne dis pas cela Siri, gronda Harry en attirant le visage de son parrain vers lui. Je suis sur que nos histoires vont s'arranger. Il suffit de laisser le vent nous porter. Crois-tu que Sev va revenir vers toi ?

- Sans vouloir te choquer je sais que oui... marmonna Sirius en rejetant sa tête sur le créneau de pierre brute. Pour mon cul.

Harry grimaça. C'était la pire des choses lorsqu'on aimait un homme. L'ont voulait une vrai relation d'amour, débouchant sur un mariage et des enfants, et l'aimé ne voulait qu'un plan cul. Des galipettes le soir et le voilà satisfait, qui sortait de ton lit dans l'obscurité. De ta vie par la même occasion mais pas de ton cœur.

- Et bien rends le accro... murmura Harry en portant sur l'horizon un regard incertain. Accro à ton corps, à tes sourires... À toi. Tu sais quand on te connaît vraiment il est très difficile de ne pas succomber sous ton charme !

Sirius eut un sourire attendrit. Il se pencha et alla cueillir dans ses bras son filleul. Ce dernier lui tapota affectueusement le dos puis déclara sérieusement :

- Ça te dirais de continuer cette discussion devant un bon déjeuner ? Parce que sérieux j'ai une faim de géant !

- Tu manges décidemment trop Harry, le sermonna Sirius.

- Non je mange pour deux, répliqua Harry avec un sourire amusé. Et mon futur enfant a l'appétit de son plus jeune père voilà tout !

- Charmant... grommela Sirius avant d'être tiré vers la sortie.

HPLV

- Oh aller Siri ! Tu m'énerves ! s'exclama Harry.

- Mais Ry' ! C'est une fête de jeunes !

- Et tu ES jeune nom d'un chien ! Oups ça m'a échappé, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête que tirait son parrain. Quoiqu'il en soit arrête de te croire vieux, ridé et tout défraîchit et ramènes-toi ! On va danser toute la nuit et puis il me faut un garde du corps.

- Bien sûr... soupira Sirius.

Ce fut un Sirius ronchon, magnifiquement vêtu d'une chemise noire, d'un jeans de la même couleur et de baskets blanches, le coeur pas vraiment à la fête, qui débarqua dans la partie donnée le samedi soir par tout les jeunes mangemorts sur la place nord du jardin. Harry, vêtu de sa plus belle chemise rouge gryffondor et de son plus beau jeans brut diesel, gambadait devant lui, son verre de jus de fruit à la main. Il cherchait sa troupe des yeux et finit par les trouver.

- Ryry ! s'écria Eléanora en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il la réceptionna en douceur et l'entendit murmurer au creux de son oreille un délicat "pas un mot ou je te tues, bébé à bord ou pas". Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et la relâcha, par prudence. Sirius fut accueillit comme si c'était l'un d'eux. C'était ça qu'Harry adorait avec ses nouveaux amis, ils étaient ouverts et sociables.

- Alors que ce passe-t-il de beau ici ? demanda Harry.

Ce dernier fut poussé de son siège par Sirius qui pris sa place en lui tirant la langue. Il grimaça agacé mais amusé par le comportement enfantin de son parrain. Alors il le poussa à son tour et reprit sa place, partageant son grand pouf jaune avec Sirius.

- Pansy a encore viré son petit copain actuel... soupira Cameron.

- Encore un de ces moldus fan de fotballe, grogna Drago avec un reniflement méprisant.

- Football, corrigea machinalement Pansy en épiant un beau jeune homme qui se déhanchait sur la piste de danse.

- Et tu l'as encore mis sur la touche ? S'étonna Harry.

- C'est le cas de le dire ! s'exclama Théo en riant.

- Elle a battu mon record, avoua Blaise avec un sourire peiné. Cinq mecs en deux semaines.

- Dont trois moldus, précisa Eléanora.

- Tu sors souvent côté moldu ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Ouais de temps en temps, fit Pansy.

- Tous les soirs oui ! Corrigea Drago.

- Dray tu soules, je fais ce que je veux de mon corps et tu n'es pas mon frère ! s'écria Pansy lassée.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami nuance, rétorqua Dray. Et un Malfoy donc je suis possessif, même avec mes amis.

- Oh par Merlin ... soupira la jeune femme.

- J'te plain Cameron, confia Théo au petit ami de Drago.

- T'inquiète pas j'le maîtrise, lui souffla à son tour le blond blé.

Le petit copain de Blaise éclata de rire. Rire qui mourut au creux de sa gorge, le regard fixé sur un personne derrière Harry. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil alors que tous ses amis lui lançait des sourires gênés.

- Salut Harry... fit une voix derrière lui.

- Olivier ! s'écria Harry en se relevant d'un bond.

Il fit face à Olivier Dubois. Ce dernier semblait en pleine forme et heureux de le voir. Depuis leur... Coucherie, Harry ne l'avait qu'entraperçut une seule fois. Ils s'étaient lancés un sourire gêné et avaient continué leurs chemins avec empressement.

- Hum... Je peux te parler ? Lui demanda-t-il gêné.

- Oui bien sur, fit Harry en triturant nerveusement ses mains.

- En privé, ajouta Olivier en lançant un regard noir à Drago qui lui souriait moqueusement.

- Je te suis... souffla Harry en lançant un regard paniqué à Sirius.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard clame et murmura "Décontractes-toi. Il ne va pas te sauter dessus.". Suivant le conseil de son parrain il suivit Olivier plus loin. Ils marchèrent un long moment, côte à côte et Olivier ne s'arrêta que lorsque la musique de la fête n'était plus qu'un arrière fond sonore. Ils s'assirent à côté de la piscine nord, la préféré d'Harry. Ce dernier grimpa sur le rebord d'une table et attendit nerveusement la suite, fixant Olivier qui s'était installé en face de lui sur une chaise.

- C'est... Plutôt gênant, avoua son ancien coach avec un sourire désolé.

- Oui plutôt, répondit Harry en lui renvoyant un sourire identique.

- Écoute je suis désolé... soupira Olivier.

Harry releva la tête surpris. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser ! Il voulut dire quelques choses mais Olivier leva la main, l'interrompant. Puis il continua :

- J'aurais dû t'arrêter. J'étais au courant de ta relation avec le Lord et crois moi j'ai bien été puni de cet acte de faiblesse. Mais je t'adore Ry' ! Je ne t'aime pas comme tu aimes le Maître c'est sûr mais tu restes mon ami et je ne veux pas te perdre. Surtout pour cette histoire. On a bien souffert tout les deux et je propose d'effacer cette partie là et de tout reprendre comme avant...

Harry sourit et sauta au bas de la table. Il s'avança et prit dans ses bras. Olivier fut surpris mais se détendit et répondit à l'étreinte.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, déclara Harry en le relâchant. Je n'aurais pas du te sauter dessus ainsi. Et puis tu n'allais pas bien... Ton oncle venait de mourir. C'est moi le fautif ici. Surtout que je n'ai pas été très doux, ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

Olivier lui sourit. Harry le lui rendit et ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Enfin Harry retrouvait son coach, son ami.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il.

- Toi aussi Ry' !

HPLV

Harry rentra dans ses appartements avec soulagement. Il se débarrassa immédiatement de ses chaussures et souffla un bon coup. Il était environ trois heures du matin et il avait dansé toute la nuit avec Sirius, Olivier, Eléanora et les autres. Il avait passé une superbe soirée mais avait les jambes en compote. Il rejeta ses chaussures dans un coin, sachant que dans dix minutes elles ne serraient plus là et retira aussi sa chemise. Il la posa sur un fauteuil et entra dans le salon de Tom avec un sourire.

Cependant il fut surpris d'y trouver Tom. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau, tourné vers l'entrée. Apparemment il l'attendait, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

- Tu n'es pas couché ? S'étonna Harry.

- Tu as passé un bonne soirée ? demanda froidement Tom en ignorant sa question.

- Euh... Oui très bonne, répondit simplement Harry, étonné du ton qu'avait employé Tom.

- Bien maintenant tu vas me dire ce que t'as dit Milo.

La phrase claqua comme un fouet dans l'esprit du brun. Un silence électrique envahit la pièce et Harry serra les poings au souvenir de cette discussion.

- Rien du tout, répondit Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers le dressing où il se débarrassa de ses chaussettes et de son pantalon. Il étira ses membres endoloris et soupira. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il allait pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille, reposante, tout contre Tom. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit à plus d'instants heureux ? Chacun de leurs beaux instants étaient terni par une attaque, un décès ou une arrivée...

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, fit Tom en entrant à son tour dans le dressing.

Le Lord n'était vêtu que d'une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte et d'un pantalon. Pieds nus, il croisa les bras et regarda Harry, attendant une réponse, inflexible.

- Peut être la vérité... laissa échappé le gryffondor.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Tom.

Harry soupira et lança sur Tom un regards blessé. Il n'osait pas penser que ces paroles étaient vraies. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il les retenu du mieux qu'il put. Sa gorge se noua, il ne pouvait lui confier sa discussion avec Milo. Comment le prendrait-il ? Où même peut être le jetterait-il immédiatement ? Il secoua le tête, essayant de se débarrasser de ses pensées moroses.

Voyant la détresse de son compagnon Tom se radoucit immédiatement. Les belles émeraudes qu'il aimait tant s'humidifiaient à cause de lui, il le savait. Il soupira, se sentant faible devant Harry. Depuis le début c'était ainsi. Harry le faisait craquer. À chaque fois qu'il lui faisait face il se sentait comme un autre homme. Il n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois qu'il pourrait l'aimer, car il ne connaissait pas l'amour. Mais il s'était plusieurs fois surpris à l'espérer. C'était un homme d'aventure mais il commençait à se lasser de celles ci. Oui il voulait un enfant, et pouvoir confier une partie importante de son empire et de sa vie à une personne de confiance. Il ne pouvait expliquer le manque qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il n'était pas près de lui. Lors de l'enterrement d'Andréas son cœur bien meurtrit avait pris un deuxième coup de poignard et il n'avait pas eut la force de rejeter Harry. Après tout les mangemorts étaient au courant qu'il entretenait avec l'héritier de Gryffondor une relation loin d'être platonique. De plus le Gryffondor avait un caractère qui lui plaisait. Il ne se laissa pas marcher sur les pieds et n'avait pas peur de lui. Malgré ses récentes sautes d'humeur incompréhensibles et son nouveau côté lunatique dû à sa grossesse difficile à supporter pour un homme, il adorait étudier ses réactions, toutes aussi surprenantes que diverses. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, vaincu. Alors il s'approcha et prit Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier put se décontracter et quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Tom. ((1))

- Racontes moi... intima Tom en le serrant contre lui.

Harry soupira et entoura le taille de Tom de ses bras. Il frotta son front contre son cou et se serra encore plus contre lui. Alors, il lui raconta... tout. Cette histoire de manipulation, puis celle de ce rejet lorsqu'il en aura marre de lui. Pendant toute son explication Tom ne l'interrompit pas... Il serra les dents, retenant sa fureur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as cru ! s'exclama Tom, vexé.

- Et bien... C'est difficile ! Tu ne me dis jamais rien. Tu parles en énigmes toi aussi ! Et puis à un moment j'ai eut l'impression que seul le bébé t'importais !

- Ce n'est pas vrai... soupira Tom. Je tiens à toi aussi et tu le sais très bien !

- Maintenant oui... soupira Harry en relevant la tête. Mais c'est si difficile...

Un moment de silence passa où Tom garda Harry au creux de ses bras puis il décida de faire un pas en avant. Après tout Harry en avait fait un lui aussi, c'était à son tour.

- Demain je ne pourrais t'expliquer mais après demain il y a une réunion de... résumés on va dire. Je te propose qu'on se rejoigne une heure avant pour que je puisse t'expliquer l'état actuel de la guerre et ensuite... Tu assisteras à la réunion. Ça te va ?

Harry lui lança un sourire éblouissant. Il était agréablement surpris par Tom ce soir, qui avait essuyé son explication sans s'énerver. Puis il avait accepté sa demande d'assister aux réunions alors qu'il le voulait depuis le début.

- Merci ! s'écria Harry. Mais tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Bien sûr, fit Tom, amusé.

Alors pour le remercier Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tom. Ce dernier sourit et le suréleva un peu, traversant la barrière des dents du brun pour aller caresser sa langue. Harry s'empressa de nouer ses bras autour du cou de Tom et répondit au baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il adorait définitivement les baisers du Lord.

- J'ai envie de toi... chuchota Tom à son oreille lorsque le baiser pris fin.

- Moi aussi... répondit Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il était en boxer, vulnérable dans les bras de Tom. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Non car il se sentait merveilleusement bien. À sa place...

Alors la passion prit la place de la tendresse. Les mains d'Harry se faufilèrent entre eux et il commença à défaire le peu de boutons qui maintenaient les deux pans de la chemise de Tom reliés. Ce dernier baissa la tête et parsema son cou de baiser papillon. Puis en même temps il le poussa vers la chambre. Sa chemise tomba silencieusement à terre et déjà Harry s'attaquait avec frénésie à la ceinture de Tom. Ce dernier sourit et alla chercher ses lèvres. Harry les lui tendit sans plus de cérémonie et gémit lorsque les mains de Tom glissèrent sur ses fesses galbées.

Il retrouva avec plaisir les pectoraux saillants de Tom et son pantalon tomba à ses pieds. Le Lord délaissa ses lèvres un court instant pour pouvoir retirer définitivement son pantalon. Mais Harry lui en empêcha et les reprit avec fougue.

Tom étouffa un rire et il poussa Harry sur lit. Celui ci émit un petit cri de surprise fort peu masculin et l'homme éclata de rire. Pour se venger il plaqua son bassin contre celui du Lord, un sourire tentateur collé au visage.

_À gauche l'enfer, à droite le paradis. Le bonheur n'est qu'éphémère. Naïfs sont ceux qui croient que le bonheur est partout._

Ses lèvres furent reprises avec passion et il se cambra, collant son torse à celui de Tom, agenouillé sur lui. Il passa possessivement ses bras autour de cou de Tom et laissa ses mains parcourir le haut de son dos. Les mains allèrent caresser ses flancs et il frissonna. L'effet était immédiat et grisant.

_Le bonheur n'est pas non plus mérité. Il est hasardeux, traversant les plaines à la recherche de personnes à combler. Souvent il touche les personnes qui n'en ont pas besoin et délaisse impitoyablement d'autres qui eux en aurait bien besoin._

Il cria et se cambra. Puis alors qu'il était délesté de son boxer, il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit. Tom remontait vers lui doucement. Il caressait chaque parcelle de son corps lascivement. Le plaisir augmentait à chaque frôlement et il se pétrifiait petit à petit, prit par le plaisir.

_Et bien l'amour est identique. C'est peut être une question de chance, où seul les meilleurs gagnent. Ces choses là laissent les scientifiques crédules. Lorsqu'on s'appuie trop sur la logique on peut avoir peur de la nature, plus forte, plus efficace._

Tom s'appliqua à dessiner des lignes de baiser au travers de son corps. Il évitait les tétons durcis, embrassant la peau tirée tout autour. À chaque frôlement des lèvres soyeuses de Tom, Harry frémissait et demandait plus. Délicieuse torture...

_Le bonheur, l'amour... Tout est dû au hasard. Que faire lorsqu'on le souhaite très fort ? Ne plus le souhaiter ? Qu'elle idiotie ! Juste forcer les choses... C'était ce qu'avait fait Tom. Il avait forcé._

Puis une langue traça les contours de son sexe. Il gémit et ses poings se refermèrent sur les draps doux. Tom eut un sourire victorieux. Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses du brun qu'il releva lentement tout en continuant ses doux tracés.

_La pluie tombait drue derrière les carreaux et certaine gouttes éclataient sur un visage immobile. Sous cette pluie gisait, près de l'écurie, la dernière victime de la nature. Celle ci n'avait pas bien fait certaines choses, certains évènements. Alors on l'avait encore forcée._

_De doux cheveux ébènes collaient aux front trempé de la victime et ses deux yeux de glaces, vides de toute vie, fixaient le ciel, attendant de savoir qu'elle direction prendre. Droite ou gauche ?_

Harry souffla le prénom de son bourreau. Il le supplia, les yeux voilés par le plaisir. Achève-moi disait-il. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il y a quelques heures une autre voix avait supplié le même homme avec cette même phrase.

_Oui achève-le. Tue-le... Tue-le pour cet amour incompris. Pour cet amour qui l'avait rendu fou ! Achèves-le... Et il l'avait fait._

Un doigt, puis deux, puis trois... Déjà Harry flottait. Deux lèvres se scellèrent brusquement aux siennes alors qu'on entrait lentement en lui. Il cria et une langue alla caresser la sienne.

_L'homme l'avait mérité. Certain jeux étaient trop dangereux pour s'y risquer. Même lorsque l'on était chanceux. Il s'était frotté de trop près à l'enfer même, qui pourtant se déguisait quelques fois en paradis. Il en avait laissé sa vie... Et lors de son dernier souffle, il avait prié que la même chose n'arrive pas à Harry..._

La cadence était sensuelle, lascive. Harry suivit, répondant aux caresses et aux baisers. Il était entièrement dominé par Tom. Il l'aimait. D'un amour fou et tout aussi incompréhensible. Pourtant il s'y perdait peu à peu. Son monde ne tournait qu'autour de Tom ces temps ci...

_Oui Milo avait souhaité qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose à Harry. Il pria la nature pour que ce qu'il lui était arrivé ne se reproduise plus. Il ne détestait pas l'homme qui lui avait arraché son dernier souffle. Non... Il espérait seulement que Tom reviendrait à la raison et qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il l'attend... Ce chanceux. ((2))_

**((1)) Comme vous pouvez le remarquer c'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue de Tom, ce qu'il ressent. Je vous conseil de le retenir ! **

**((2)) Il y a tellement de messages cachés à l'intérieur de cette partie ! Va falloir être très subtil pour le comprendre mais je compte sur vous mes lecteurs que j'aime :)**

* * *

_Alors ? Dîtes moi que ça vous a plut :)_

_Angel MP_

_PS : Merci à LoveGaaraOfTheSand pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre :D_


	15. Pas cette fois

_Coucou tous le monde !_

_je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui font chauds aux coeurs et enfin j'ai décider de bougger mes doigts pour vous pondre des réponses à de nombreuses questions !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez et n'oubliez pas pour les bonus c'est http // xXx-AngleOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com ! Je vous attends !_

_Angel MP_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Pas cette fois ci !**

Les douces flammes éclairèrent leurs visages fatigués. Le brun s'empara de son verre et le finit d'une traite silencieusement. Le tintement des glaçons sembla réveiller le blond lorsque son ami reposa son verre d'alcool sur le grand bureau.

Dehors il faisait nuit. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et ils venaient tout juste de remettre en ordre quelques unes de leurs affaires. Téllandrill soupira et passa une main pâle aux doigts fins dans sa chevelure presque blanche. Il reposa son verre de liquide ambré à son tour et prit la parole, coupant court au silence :

- Sais-tu que Pulchellus est mort hier ? D'un avada à ce qu'il paraît.

Tom ne répondit rien et fit tourner les glaçons le long du verre de cristal. Téllandrill fit la grimace.

- Apparemment je ne t'apprends rien.

- Pas vraiment Téllan', fit Tom.

- Alors raconte moi. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Tom releva la tête vers l'elfe assit en face de son bureau. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur à ses propos.

- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui l'ai tué ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Tom, le réprima sévèrement Téllandrill. Je te connais. Tu étais dans une colère noire hier soir et cette mort ne peut être une coïncidence. Milo Pulchellus était un de tes amants depuis plus de deux ans.

Tom détourna le regard et quelques lueurs orangées jouèrent dans ses rubis. Il regarda les flammes de sa cheminée. L'air était frais en ce soir d'août et depuis quelques jours la pluie tombait drue, fouettant les carreaux de ses gouttes gelées.

- Il me dérangeait, fit simplement Tom.

- Bien sûr, il t'a dérangé toi en personne ou plutôt Harry ?

Surpris, Tom retourna la tête et fixa Téllandrill d'un air songeur.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec ce jeune homme Tom mais si continue tu vas te perdre dans ton propre jeu, déclara le blond calmement.

- Il l'a blessé, il lui a fait croire un baratin sur mon sujet et je n'accepte pas ces preuves de désobéissance, rétorqua Tom en lui jetant un regard agacé.

- Était-ce une raison pour le tuer ?

- Harry est enceint.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Téllandrill en reposant brusquement son verre de Fire whisky.

- Il est enceint, répéta patiemment Tom. De moi bien entendu.

- Oui oui j'avais compris mais... Comment ?

Tom tiqua. Il fit une énième grimace agacée et se releva de son siège.

- Téllan... Tu sais quand deux personnes s'aiment ils...

- Rooh ! Ça va hein ! Coupa Téllandrill en lui lançant un regard noir.

Tom lui sourit, moqueur. Mais derrière sa moquerie sa mâchoire se serrait, signe qu'il n'était pas content de la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Une potion.

- Tu veux dire que c'était... Intentionnel ?

- Harry n'est pas ici de son plein gré tu le sais.

- Oui cette histoire d'enlèvement et de potions sur ses meilleurs amis pour le ranger de ton côté. Comment l'oublier ? C'est toi tout craché ça.

- Oui et bien j'ai décidé d'y mettre une garantie en plus.

- Un bébé ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as engrossé pour le retenir ! s'écria Téllandrill en se relevant brusquement. Tom merde ! C'est dégueulasse ça !

Les yeux du prince elfique se plissèrent et il plaqua durement ses mains sur le bureau, contrarié.

- Tom, on ne joue pas avec ça. Ça fait partit du serment.

- Je sais... soupira Tom. Mais écoute... Il y a une autre donnée que tu devrais connaître.

Tom se stoppa et se releva. Téllandrill le suivit des yeux, intéressé. Le Lord se dirigea vers une des nombreuses étagères de son bureau. Celle ci semblait réunir des vieux grimoires anciens et abîmés. Il en retira un, bien mis en évidence au milieu du meuble. Ce dernier était moins poussiéreux que les autres, signe qu'il était plus souvent consulté. Tom le posa devant son ami et l'ouvrit.

Là il vit une grande illustration qui recouvrait la page gauche de l'ouvrage. La page droite était recouverte d'une écriture ancienne, ressemblant à celle que l'on utilisait au Moyen Age.

Téllandrill lut la page patiemment, laissant ses yeux perçants déchiffrer les lettres vieillies et presque effacées. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il regarda d'une toute autre façon son ami sorcier.

- _Les héritiers de Gryffondors et Serpentard s'allieront. Ensembles, ils vaincront. Main dans la main, ils avanceront, décimeront. Invincibles, ils règneront et leur flambeau s'agitera jusqu'à la fin des temps_, répéta-t-il en un souffle.

Il regarda Tom droit dans les yeux un moment avant...

D'éclater de rire.

- C'est vraiment tout toi ça ! S'écria-t-il en retenant un autre éclat de rire. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Tu tires les yeux fermés en priant le ciel de faire mouche c'est cela ?

- Ne te moques pas de moi Téllandrill, fit durement Tom en reprenant sa place.

- D'accord, fit l'elfe et se rasseyant. Mais franchement il y a de quoi rire non ? Tu sais ce que tu fais là ? À quoi tu te risques ? Tu te fies à une légende !

- Et alors ? Grogna Tom en croisant les bras, froidement.

- C'est une légende ! Et les légendes sont souvent fausses.

- Oui mais pas celle ci, rétorqua Tom. Si ce n'est pas nous alors qui ?...Qui maintenant que l'on vient de réunir nos deux familles en une seule !

- Tu as fait un enfant juste pour pouvoir mieux réaliser une vieille légende datant de plusieurs centaines d'années ! s'écria Téllandrill. Es-tu fou à ce point ?

- Oui, cracha Tom. Si tu n'es pas avec moi sur ce coup là Téllan' tu ferais mieux d'abstenir de t'en mêler.

Téllandrill lui envoya un regard noir. Tom changeait vraiment ces temps ci. Il était sur les nerfs et plus méfiant que jamais. La guerre en était la cause principale bien entendu mais le prince elfique voyait bien qu'il y avait quelques choses derrière cela. Tom ne perdait jamais son sang froid d'habitude. Il hurlait, il se mettait en colère mais c'était pour mieux effrayer ses mangemorts. Et ça il adorait.

- Bien, conclu Téllandrill. Je ne m'en mêlerais pas.

Le blond se releva gracieusement et drapa autour de lui sa longue robe grise. Il finit son verre d'une traite et grimaça quand le liquide fort descendit le long de sa trachée en la brûlant légèrement.

- Mais tu ferais mieux de la relire ta légende. Car pour que ça se réalise il va falloir que toi aussi tu tombes amoureux d'Harry et pas seulement l'inverse. Arrêtes-toi avant de t'y perdre.

Sur ceux il tourna les talons. Tom ne le retint pas et son ami fit une dernière remarque avant de disparaître :

- À moins que tu t'y sois déjà perdu...

#HPDM#

- Bon je vais y aller, fit Harry.

- Oui... soupira Sirius.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Je ne veux pas le voir. Pas tout de suite.

- Je sais ce que t'a dit Remus mais plus tu attendras plus il sera difficile de lui faire face.

- Écoute j'ai des problèmes autres que lui et lui aussi. Ne nous embarrassons pas d'autres inutilement.

- Bien si tu veux. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il n'est pas du tout inutile d'aller s'expliquer avec son meilleur ami.

- Si je peux encore l'appeler comme ça...

Harry capitula. Sirius ne voulait pas aller voir Remus afin de lui parler. D'un côté il pouvait le comprendre, tellement d'eau était passée sous les ponts depuis leur dernière rencontre. Mais de l'autre il savait que Sirius faisait une erreur. Remus était et resterait son meilleur ami. L'ami de son enfance. Harry savait que même s'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, personne ne remplaceraient Ron et Hermione et il espérait de ton son cœur que le destin les réunissent le plus tôt possible.

- Bon d'accord je n'insiste pas. Je peux comprendre que tu aies l'esprit occupé par Severus.

Sirius tiqua et grimaça.

- Ouais lui... soupira-t-il. Il ne me facilite pas la tache en plus.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Il est de plus en plus distant, avoua Sirius en rejetant la tête en arrière, de dépit. Sauf au lit bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Harry grinça des dents. Ce qu'il aurait aimé aller parler à Severus ! Mais Sirius le lui avait formellement interdit. Harry obéissait, même si à chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité du maître des potions il n'avait qu'une envie; lui hurler dessus.

Sirius était un homme plein de vie, affectueux et amusant. L'homme qui était en somme, l'inverse de Severus. Mais comme on dit, les contraires s'attirent !

HPLV

- Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Eléanora débarqua dans la pièce, affolée. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ses longs cheveux bruns voletaient derrière elle, légèrement ébouriffés. Sa robe était roussie par endroit et déchirée, comme brûlée par un sort qui l'aurait frôlé.

L'appelé émergea d'un sommeil comateux. Il faisait nuit et il fut surpris du bruit qu'il entendit à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Il était si fatigué qu'il s'était endormit comme une masse juste après le dîner.

- El' ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant brusquement. Que se passe-t-il ?

- On se fait attaquer ! répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant des affaires qu'elle avait prises sur un fauteuil. Habille-toi on s'en va !

- Mais Tom et Téllandrill ? S'étonna Harry, surpris de voir Eléanora laisser son homme seul.

- Ce sont des grands garçons, soupira Eléanora. Ils se débrouilleront. Ils m'ont demandé de t'aider à t'échapper.

Harry s'habilla en vitesse et attrapa sa baguette. Lorsqu'il porta son regard au jardin il vit qu'effectivement une bataille faisait rage à l'extérieur. Plusieurs arbres étaient en feu, les flammes créant des ombres inquiétantes sur les combattants. La nuit était fraîche et Harry frissonna. De peur ou de froid ? Les deux sûrement.

Eléanora lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dehors. Harry se frotta les yeux de sa main libre et suivit la vampire au pas de course. Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, Harry se mit en mode attaque. Il lâcha la main de la Princesse et fit apparaître son épée.

- Des hommes se sont infiltrés à l'intérieur, chuchota Eléanora. Il faut être discret. Nous allons sortir par derrière et nous fuiront dans les bois. Le jour levé nous transplanerons chez moi.

Harry acquiesça, les sens en alerte. Le son des battements de son coeur se propageait jusqu'à ses tempes et l'adrénaline grimpait en lui. Il se surpris à aimer cette sensation et serra plus fort ses armes au creux de ses paumes. Son premier combat allait commencer.

Mais il était prêt n'est-ce pas ?

Ils sortirent des appartements principaux et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs sombres à pas de loup. Soudain Eléanora le plaqua contre un mur, à l'intersection d'un autre. Une demie seconde plus tard Harry entendit des pas. Deux personnes, évaluèrent-ils. Alors ils foncèrent. Dès que les deux hommes mirent un pied devant eux ils se précipitèrent. D'un coup silencieux Harry assomma le premier grâce à la garde de son épée et Eléanora attrapa vivement la tête du second pour l'écraser contre le mur. Ils les empêchèrent de tomber et les firent glisser silencieusement sur le sol. Ils tendirent l'oreille, pour tenter d'en repérer d'autre mais ils n'entendirent qu'un silence presque...

_Inquiétant._

Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin silencieusement, prêt à toute éventualité. Ils arrivèrent à une intersection. Le chemin menait à deux couloirs identiques. Harry tourna son regard vers Eléanora qui lui désigna silencieusement le couloir de droite. Il se souvint alors que les deux couloirs se rejoignaient cinq mètres plus loin. Rapidement Harry s'engagea à droite. Et il tomba alors nez à nez avec un homme. Vif, il leva sa baguette, et n'ayant pas besoin de prononcer sa formule, alla plus vite que son adversaire qui se pétrifia sur place.

_Rapide._

Il rejoignit Eléanora une minute plus tard. Celle ci avait une entaille sur la joue droite. Apparemment elle avait croisée plusieurs ennemis le long du couloir voisin. Enfin ils descendirent en vitesse les trois étages qui les séparaient du rée de chaussé. Arrivé en bas, essoufflés, ils se cachèrent derrière des colonnes alors qu'ils entendaient des voix.

Eléanora y jeta un simple coup d'oeil et leva successivement huit doigts. Quatre chacun.

_Facile. _

Harry hocha la tête vers la gauche puis la pointa du doigt. Celle ci acquiesça et se faufila plus à gauche, dans l'obscurité, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre. Les hommes ne la virent pas, trop occupés à parler.

- Le château semble vide merde ! Ronchonna un brun.

- Si je retrouve Potter j'te jure qu'il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ce morveux ! Grogna un autre plus châtain.

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux, surtout lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme avait rangé sa baguette. Lamentable erreur puisque trois secondes plus tard il l'abattait d'un coup sur la nuque.

_Pitoyable._

Les autres hommes crièrent et Harry grimaça, ils allaient en alerter d'autre. Il pivota en lançant sa jambe droite de toutes ses forces. Son pied percuta l'abdomen d'un homme qui le souffle coupé tomba à terre. Eléanora le stupéfia et Harry pétrifia le sorcier qui l'attaquait par derrière. Rapidement une dizaine d'autres rivaux rappliquèrent et les entourèrent. Forcé de faire plus de dégât Harry abattit sa lame sur l'épaule du premier venu qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, les muscles sectionnés. Le Gryffondor l'acheva d'un coup de pied sous le menton qui fit craqué son cou. Il porta un coup d'épée au deuxième qui, les genoux en sang, tomba à terre, inconscient sous la vive douleur. Il vit Eléanora attraper un autre par la gorge pour la lui trancher et frissonna. C'était étrange vu comme ça...

_Étrange et captivant._

Mais il se prit un coup sur le bras. Son moment d'inattention lui coûta cher car celui ci se brisa sous l'attaque. Il cria et de son autre main lança à son assaillant un sectusempra bien sentit. Repliant son bras accidenté contre son torse, il n'avait plus que sa main gauche de fonctionnelle, celle qui tenait son épée. La douleur qu'il ressentait attisa sa rage et sa lame, acérée comme les dents d'Eléanora, trancha net la gorge d'un Auror. Le sang gicla sur son bras nu et sur sa joue. Une fierté mal venue le prit mais sa haine ne s'éteignit pas. Au contraire il bondit sur le suivant et pivota sur lui même. Son pied le toucha à l'entrejambe et son adversaire se tordit en deux sous la douleur. Il lui assena un coup sur la tête avec la garde de son épée et l'homme tomba à ses pieds, mort.

_Enivrant._

Puis son épaule fut attrapée par Eléanora qui le tirait déjà à l'extérieur. En courant, il attrapa sa baguette et leur lança un sort de camouflage. Rapidement ils atteignirent l'orée du bois. Ils s'y cachèrent et se laissèrent tomber derrière de grands buissons, à l'abri.

Leurs respirations effrénées se calmèrent et Harry s'accroupit, grimaçant sous l'effort, serrant son bras contre lui.

La cabane de tir à l'arc n'était pas loin de lui et ils avaient échappés que par miracle à une nouvelle troupe qui patrouillait non loin. Harry agita doucement sa baguette, tout en priant le ciel de ne pas faire de bruit. À ses côtés Eléanora s'occupait de son bras, calmant légèrement son mal.

- Tu peux t'en servir ? fit-elle une minute après.

- Je crois oui, fit-il en le bougeant légèrement.

Eléanora avait fait du bon travail et dans la nuit, deux arcs volèrent jusqu'à eux, fendant l'air aussi vite qu'un balai. Harry en attrapa un et tendit l'autre à la vampire. Celle ci glissa sa baguette dans sa manche et attacha le carquois magique à sa taille. Harry mit le sien en bandoulière et attrapa trois flèches. Immédiatement trois autres apparurent dans son carquois.

Il encocha la première et visa. Son bras tremblait légèrement, encore trop faible, ce qui ne lui facilita pas la tache.

- Vise ceux de derrière, murmura-t-il à Eléanora. Les autres ne les remarqueront peut être pas tout de suite.

La jeune femme acquiesça et encocha la sienne. Ils tirèrent simultanément et quelques secondes plus tard deux hommes s'effondraient. Les cinq autres n'eurent que le temps de se retourner avant d'être attaqué par une volée de flèches meurtrières. Une minute plus tard ils gisaient tous, morts, sur le sol qui rougissait de leur sang.

_Rouge et noir. Ne cherche plus le vert ou le bleu... Ils ont disparus._

Deux ombres se faufilèrent dans la nuit... À l'abri au plus profond d'une forêt mystérieuse...

#HPLV

Ils coururent un kilomètre sans s'arrêter. Le sol était irrégulier et les branches sauvages et basses des arbres leur griffaient la peau. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, pas encore.

Leur souffle irrégulier était le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient et la forêt était désertée d'âme vivante. Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent, assez loin du château pour ne pas être repérés. Eléanora se laissa tomber le long d'un tronc d'arbre et Harry s'allongea à ses côtés. Son torse montait et descendait frénétiquement, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Le vampire était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et une multitude de griffures martelaient son visage.

- Que veulent-ils ? demanda Harry, maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abris.

- Toi, lâcha El' en un souffle.

Le coeur d'Harry manqua un battement et il ferma les yeux. Des morts... _Encore_ de sa faute.

- Mais pas seulement, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur ses cheveux.

Comme l'aurait fait une sœur, elle chassa quelques mèches indociles qui se collaient sur son front puis y posa le dos de sa main fraîche afin de rafraîchir la peau brûlante.

- La guerre ne tourne heureusement pas qu'autour de toi, continua Eléanora. Ce serait trop simple !

Harry eut un sourire désabusé et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Eléanora l'avait toujours surpris. Cette jeune femme complexe était une présence réconfortante et calmante.

- Tom m'avait promis de tout m'expliquer demain... soupira-t-il. Mais j'imagine qu'après cette bataille il va être encore plus occupé et qu'on ne se verra pas pendant deux ou trois semaines. Je commence à comprendre son fonctionnement...

- Ne lui en veux pas mon cœur... souffla la brune tendrement. C'est un politicien dans l'âme et son esprit est incompréhensible. Téllandrill est identique en tout point. Peut être plus confiant et plus tendre que Tom. Il est vrai que tu n'as pas choisi le poste le plus simple...

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, rectifia Harry.

- On a tous le choix, assura El' en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry se redressa et Eléanora dû enlever la main qu'elle portait à ses cheveux.

- C'était ça ou la mort de mes meilleurs amis, fit-il en lui jetant un regard de reproche. Je n'appelle pas ça un choix.

- Un choix compliqué, difficile mais ça reste un choix. De plus rien ne te forçais à tomber amoureux de Tom, ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil malin.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers elle. Il lui jeta un regard déconcerté. Comment avait-elle pu le deviner ? Était-il si peu discret ?

- Je vois tout, se justifia le vampire avec un sourire. Je ressens les émotions des personnes qui m'entourent... Plus fort. Et je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu as tué pour la première fois... Et tu y a pris du plaisir n'es-ce pas ?

Harry baissa la tête, piteux. Prit par la colère, il s'était laissé dépasser par les évènements et n'avait plus réfléchit à ses gestes. Il s'en voulait et ces hommes ne lui avaient rien fait personnellement.

- El... souffla-t-il. On déclare vouloir faire la paix et on plonge l'Angleterre dans le noir et la guerre. On veut sauver des vies et à côté on envoie des centaines d'hommes droit vers la mort.

Il se releva et alla s'appuyer contre un mur. La forêt obscure et fraîche était comme... Incertaine. Comme une cachette sûre qui ne l'était pas vraiment à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il relevait la tête des dizaines d'étoiles brillaient, se reflétant dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au nombre d'hommes qui les rejoindrait rien que cette nuit. Morts. Alors qu'ils étaient innocents. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour le mériter ? Était-ce le destin qui voulait ça ? Le sacrifice inutile de tant de vies candides et pures.

_Pas si pur que ça..._

- Tu parles de quel côté ainsi ?

- Des deux... Je ne connais véritablement ni l'un ni l'autre. Dumbledore, Jedusor. Les deux noms, les deux icônes, les deux chefs. Ils se défient et font presque de cette guerre une bataille personnelle. Trop de gens sont derrière eux, à attendre les ordres avant de se jeter dans la gueule ouverte de la faucheuse. Que faire ? Les rejoindre ou faire sa propre bataille à l'arrière, pour ses propres raisons, ses propres idéaux ? Les mangemorts sont corrompus par Tom. C'est son truc à lui, de manipuler. Tous ces rêves de pouvoirs, toute cette crédulité. Il s'en sert...

- Et il a bien raison, trancha Eléanora, le coupant net. Que crois-tu que font Dumbledore et les autres politiciens ? Derrière chaque figure forte d'un pays se trouvent deux catégories d'hommes. Les impliqués et les suiveurs. Snape, Black, les Malfoy, les Dubois sont des impliqués parmi tant d'autre. Puis il y a les gens comme les Blackwell. Ils cherchent le pouvoir et Tom les garde à ses côtés car ils lui sont utiles. Les Blackwell sont bourrés de fric mais trop idiots pour bien s'en servir. Mais Tom ne l'est pas lui. Il sait quoi faire de chaque galion qui entre dans son coffre. Il sait quoi faire de chaque personne qui entre dans ce château. Chaque sorcier à un rôle. Certain sont moins importants que d'autres, comme partout. Mais au moins ils ont un rôle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire El' ! Se défendit le brun. Mais c'est si... Étrange de pouvoir enfin observer la réalité. Réalité si cruelle...

- Nature si cruelle... ? Ajouta Eléanora. Le destin d'une personne ne dépend que de lui. Que de ses choix. Tom est une personne de parole. Si tu avais refusé de rester ici il aurait tué tes amis c'est sûr. Mais il t'aurait immédiatement relâché. C'est un homme d'honneur malgré tout. Et ça, ce n'est pas le cas de Dumbledore. Écoute tout d'abord ceci : Je n'essaie pas de te rallier au parti de Tom et Téllandrill, si ce n'est pas déjà fait mais je vais te donner une partie des explications que tu attends. Je ne connais rien de l'Ordre du Phénix et personnellement j'en ai rien à faire. Mon choix je l'ai fait il y a des années et il n'est pas près de changer. Ce monde est un monde de mensonges, honteux, osés et très, très, culottés...

" Si je reviens à la source, le problème est un conflit de pouvoir. Cette histoire de source permettrait à tous les sorciers de pouvoir se servir de toute sa puissance. Si homme mal intentionné a un trop grand pouvoir, il est sûr que ça tournera à la catastrophe. Mais avec un grand pouvoir beaucoup de progrès peuvent être faits... La médecine, les sorts... La vie peut devenir plus simple, plus confortable et la mort plus lointaine, moins effrayante. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune Tom avait présenté son projet à bien des personnes. Un projet de régularisation, de pistage par les ondes magiques. Ainsi si une personne aux grands pouvoirs s'en sert à mauvais escient il serrait immédiatement retrouvé. Mais ce projet est tombé dans les mains de Dumbledore car il exigeait forcément le passage par la case Poudlard. Celui ci a tout de suite refusé, prétendant qu'il était trop risqué. Tout le monde l'a suivit, comme il était très influant. Et il a fait de son mieux pour que Tom tombe dans l'oubli. Ensuite Tom a voyagé, dans le monde entier. Il a rallié des milliers d'hommes à sa cause et ça Dumbledore ne le sait pas. À l'intérieur des pays puissants d'Europe et d'Amérique Tom a plusieurs bases. L'y attende des français, des allemands, des américains... Des milliers d'hommes qui attaqueront ici, de front, au moindre ordre de Tom. C'est notre principale force, l'international.

- Je l'ignorais... souffla Harry bouche bée.

- Comme la majorité d'entre nous. C'était Andéas Dubois qui s'occupait de la base française. Maintenant revient la responsabilité à Tom de trouver le nouveau chef de la base française... Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve, il doit s'occuper des deux bases, l'anglaise et la française. Tom est puissant par ses alliés, Tom est puissant par ses armes diverses. Il ne s'arrête pas aux baguettes car il sait qu'un sorcier n'est plus rien sans. Il ne s'arrête pas non plus au premier avis. Il te haïssait et maintenant a fait de toi sa véritable ressource. Il ne s'occupait pas de l'amour, l'ignorait. Il croyait que c'était une faiblesse mais maintenant il s'est rendu compte qu'au contraire, l'amour est une grande force. Et ajoutée à la colère, à la rage, elle fait de grands dégâts. Tu as déjà pu l'essayer n'est-ce pas ? Cette colère qui s'empare de toi. C'est délivrateur... _Dévastateur_.

Harry détourna le regard. Eléanora avait parfaitement raison. Cette rage qu'il avait ressentit après sa blessure l'avait rendu plus fougueux et il avait causé beaucoup plus de dégâts. Son cerveau lui dictait des mouvements sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Rapide et efficace.

- Beaucoup disent que la colère et la rage ne mènent qu'au mauvais côté... Qu'elle idiotie ! La rage mène à un plus grand pouvoir tout simplement... À une force plus brute, plus osée et sûrement plus sauvage. C'est pour ça qu'on la qualifie de mauvaise. Car ça nous pousse à oser tuer. Le côté "blanc" ne peut pas prôner ça, ça le rendrait plus sombre... Ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas afin d'attirer dans ses filets la populace ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire ironique.

- Cette guerre est vraiment sur cette histoire de puissance et de source ? s'exclama Harry.

- Malheureusement non... C'est devenu une question de culture ensuite. L'histoire des moldus et des sangs purs... Tout un truc compliqué et emmêlé !

- Mais que veut Tom à ce sujet ?

- Que les moldus nous connaissent et qu'ils reconnaissent que nous sommes plus fort qu'eux. Dumbledore voudrait garder le secret pour avoir un effet de surprise si jamais un conflit naît entre nous.

- Et cette histoire de sang pur ? fit Harry en s'accroupissant aux côtés de la vampire.

- Et bien il s'est révélé que les grandes familles, les premières familles sorcières, étaient plus puissantes que les sorciers de nos jours. C'est pour cela que l'on dit que les sangs purs sont les plus puissants mais c'est faux. Les Weasley par exemple sont une de ces premières familles. Ils se sont mêlés aux moldus mais même les sangs impurs de leur famille sont plus puissants qu'un sang pur non issu d'une première famille. Malheureusement avec le temps les gens croient que n'importe quelle famille de sang pur descend des premières familles. Ce qui est infiniment faux.

Eléanora se tut enfin et Harry sourit, reconnaissant. Il avait enfin les réponses qu'il recherchait depuis tant de temps. Seulement qu'une partie, c'est vrai... Mais une grande partie qui l'éclairait beaucoup.

- Merci El', fit-il en serrant la main de sa compagne. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...

- Rien sûrement ! Rit-elle, flattée.

- Je t'adore... murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Oui il l'adorait. Eléanora était une partie de la lumière qui l'aidait à remonter à la surface car il était immergé, en train de se noyer. Il se débattait contre la pression, suffoquait certaines fois et nageait vers le haut, vers l'air et la lumière.

- Moi aussi Ry, fit en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du brun. Moi aussi...

Était-ce la peur de voir Tom ou Téllandrill s'effondrer qui les rapprochait tellement ? Était-ce la similitude de leur histoire qui faisait qu'ils se comprenaient si bien ?

Eléanora, jeune sorcière Serdaigle jusqu'à la moelle avait été mordue à ses dix-huit ans. Son bourreau ? Le chef du clan de vampire le plus puissant. Intéressé par le potentiel de sa nouvelle victime, il l'avait éduqué à son image et elle avait fait une ascension fulgurante dans un milieu dont elle ignorait tout. Peu à peu elle s'était fait une place, comme lui. Et maintenant elle gérait seule sa vie... Lui aussi espérait avoir la force de réussir le même parcourt... Dans un autre monde certes, mais le même chemin.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, seuls au monde. L'énergie de l'autre réconfortait son ami et le rassurait par la même occasion.

- Dans quelques semaines je ne pourrai plus me battre El', murmura Harry, les yeux fermés par sa décision difficile. Laisse moi y retourner.

Il s'attendait à des refus catégoriques mais il eut ça :

- Tu as raison, s'exclama El' en relevant la tête. Nous n'allons pas laisser nos hommes prendre toute la gloire ! Cette bataille est aussi la notre.

Harry sourit et se releva, entraînant avec lui Eléanora. Celle ci retira sa robe et, d'un coup de baguette, le réduisit en cendres pour qu'il n'y ait plus de trace. Elle portait un pantalon classique et un chemisier blanc en dessous. Ils soulignaient parfaitement ses formes généreuses et sa taille de guêpe.

Harry passa la sangle de son carquois devant son torse et reprit son épée. Soudain une explosion retentit et le sol sous leur pied vibra. En haut, le ciel devint jaune et orange un moment alors que le son de l'explosion se propageait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Harry croisa le regard d'Eléanora et ils se mirent à courir comme un seul homme. Ils filaient comme le vent, toute force retrouvée, les muscles et l'esprit ragaillardis. Harry passait au dessus de chaque obstacle avec souplesse alors qu'une lumière verte émeraude l'entourait, signe que sa magie s'extériorisait et voyageait vers son épée pour lui revenir plus puissante. Des images de Tom par centaines défilèrent dans sa tête et il les apprécia tout en restant concentré sur sa course.

Bientôt ils s'arrêtèrent à la limite des bois et se jetèrent derrière des broussailles, la respiration à peine saccadée. Ils observèrent alors le terrain. Et Harry eut le choc de sa vie...

Des corps, luisant de sang, maculaient le sol de leurs restes. Des combats faisaient rage et des hommes tombaient les uns après le autres. Le jardin était à moitié en feu et plus un arbre n'était intact. La partie ouest du château brûlait et Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant les flammes danser en dessous du balcon menant à ses appartements. Son estomac se tordit et la rage prit possession de lui, balayant sa tristesse rapidement.

- Comment osent-ils ? Grogna-t-il. COMMENT OSENT-ILS FAIRE CA ?

Une unique larme s'échappa, semblable à du cristal. Unique pour son unique maison. Celle qui l'avait hébergé depuis presque trois mois maintenant.

Son hurlement retentit et il se jeta dans la lutte. C'était devenu sa maison, son repère. Et on le lui enlevait... Encore une fois. Mais cette fois ci il pouvait se défendre, il était fort... Il était prêt.

* * *

_Si jamais vous avez une question, un sujet pas trop compris, n'hésitez pas je vous réponderais car mon problème avec les reviews est enfin fini ! Hallelujah ! _

_Angel MP_

_PS : Merci à (comme d'habitude) LoveGaaraOfTheSand pour sa correction rapide et efficace !_


	16. L'innocence s'envole enfin

Bonjour tout le monde ,

Je suis désolé s'il y a eut du retard mais quelques circonstances de ma vie personnelle ont empêché cette publication qui marine depuis une semaine. J'espère que je ne vous déceverait pas avec cette suite, normalement aussi longue qu'à la normale (je crois !)

Pour les bonus toujours pareil http : / / xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyblog . com !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'aident à continuer cette fic comme les autres :D

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx Angel MP

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : L'innocence s'envole enfin.**

_Le sang gicla et le corps tomba. L'enveloppe charnelle mourrait et l'esprit partait pour le jugement dernier._

Harry hurla et sa lame s'abattit une énième fois sur un côté. Il acheva son assaillant d'un coup de pied sous le menton qui lui brisa la nuque de sa force. Sa magie amplifiait sa puissance physique et magique. D'un geste souple il lança son épée dans un corps comme il l'aurait fait avec une lance. Puis il attrapa trois flèches dans son carquois qu'il planta dans l'oeil d'un homme proche. D'un mouvement d'épaule son arc fut devant lui et il tira ses trois flèches successivement alors qu'Eléanora couvrait son arrière. Il abattit trois gars d'une flèche entre les deux yeux et courut récupérer son épée. Au passage il tua deux ennemis d'un coup sur la pomme d'adam. Il brisa la nuque d'un autre avec la garde de son épée avant d'enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge du suivant.

_Le même combat revenait. Droite ou gauche ? Enfer ou paradis ? _

Puis ils se mirent à courir, le champ libre. Ils devaient les retrouver. Tom et Téllandrill se battaient quelque part, sûrement en mauvaise posture après trois heures de bataille intensive. Déjà une demie heure qu'Harry s'était jeté dans l'affrontement et il ressentait déjà la fatigue. Depuis qu'il était enceint il était moins fort, plus rapidement fatigué mais là, il n'était pas question de flancher.

Prenant bien attention de ne pas dérober à son futur enfant la partie de sa magie qui lui était destinée, il se servait du reste avec acharnement.

- Là ! hurla Eléanora pour couvrir le bruit du combat. Je les vois !

Avec espoir Harry bifurqua à droite, suivant son amie. Oui Tom et Téllandrill étaient là... Vivants, mais en mauvais état. Ils étaient tout deux en sang, se battant avec acharnement, encerclés par une vingtaine d'hommes. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et la lumière verte émeraude réapparut. Cette fois ci quelques pigments rouges l'accompagnaient et il hurla. Une vague de magie s'échappa de lui et il vit Tom se jeter à terre, entraînant le Prince Elfique avec lui.

La magie d'Harry atteignit la vingtaine d'hommes autour d'eux un à un et Eléanora les vit suffoquer un moment puis s'effondrer, inconscients. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient étrangement, passant du rouge au vert, du vert au rouge, en un dégradé inquiétant.

- Repliez-vous ! hurla une autre voix. C'est perdu ! IL est là ! Code C ! Je répète Code C !

Harry trancha la gorge de l'homme d'un coup d'épée mais il était trop tard. Les trois troupes d'une vingtaine d'Aurors transplanèrent. Un cri retentit dans tout le terrain et les plops de transplanage firent vibrer les oreilles du brun par leur intensité. Déboussolé mais soulagé Harry se laissa tomber par terre... C'était finit...

_Pourvut qu'ils choisissent le paradis..._

HPLV

Ses yeux le brûlaient à cause de la fumée des feux et ses membres criaient de protestation à chacun de ses mouvements mais il n'en avait cure. Il se releva vaillamment et se précipita vers Tom, rejoignant aussi Eléanora et Téllandrill. Il tomba à genoux à côté du Lord et le prit dans ses bras. Toute la tension accumulée retomba et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, libérées. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant Tom répondre faiblement à son étreinte, enfouissant une de ses mains dans sa chevelure en désordre.

- On vous avait ordonné de vous cacher... fit Tom d'une voix faible et entrecoupée. Loin de la bataille...

- Pouvait pas... fit Harry en reniflant. Trop loin de toi...

Tom ne répondit rien et entoura le dos d'Harry de ses bras. Le brun lui enserra la taille et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Tom. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse et il savait que c'était LE moment...

- Je t'aime Tom... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser affronter tout ça seul. Je suis à tes côtés, je suis ton bras droit... Je ne pouvais pas. Je t'aime trop...

Il laissa échapper un sanglot et Tom resserra sa prise autour d'Harry. Le Lord croisa le regard de Téllandrill. Un regard avertisseur... Et menaçant.

- Allons nous soigner Harry, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Le Gryffondor renifla et releva la tête, les yeux luisants à la faible lueur des flammes.

- Vas-y toi, fit-il en se ressaisissant. Je vais bien moi, je vais aider à éteindre tout ces feux.

- Non, s'exclama Tom catégorique. Les elfes de maison s'en chargent déjà. Tu ne me quittes pas d'accord ? Tu as assez puisé dans ton énergie pour aujourd'hui. N'oublie pas que tu portes une vie.

Harry hocha la tête et se releva, aidant Tom à faire de même.

- Tom ! cria Téllandrill. À la maison.

Tom hocha la tête et le couple princier transplana. Claudiquant, couvert de sang et pâle comme la mort Tom alla prendre Harry contre lui.

- Tu vas m'aider à transplaner... souffla-t-il à bout de force.

- Mais comment ?! s'affola Harry qui ne savait pas transplaner.

- Concentre toi sur notre contact et laisse ton corps suivre le mien. Je m'occupe du reste.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et enserra la taille de Tom de ses bras. Il le maintint contre lui, voyant très bien que ce dernier avait une cheville mal en point. Il se concentra sur le contact de leur corps et ferma les yeux. Son épée était accrochée à sa ceinture, son carquois et son arc sur l'épaule et sa baguette dans le poche, il n'oubliait rien.

Le torse de Tom montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration difficile et, décidé à le soulager, il entreprit de le soigner d'une manière que Severus lui avait apprise. Il laissa sa magie s'extérioriser et la fit pénétrer, pas à l'intérieur de son épée cette fois mais dans le corps Tom. Il le sentit sursauter mais il continua.

- Harry arrête, ordonna Tom à qui pourtant cela faisait le plus grand bien.

- Transplane à la place de bavarder, ordonna à son tour Harry.

Et à son plus grand soulagement, Tom le fit.

HPLV

Ils atterrirent brutalement sur l'herbe. Harry tomba à la renverse, entraînant Tom dans sa chute. Celui ci du se retenir par les mains avec un grand effort pour ne pas aplatir son bras droit. Harry s'écroula sur le dos et Tom se renversa sur le côté pour s'allonger à son tour sur le dos.

- Vite soignez-les ! entendirent-ils.

Mais Harry s'évanouit, ayant épuiser ses dernières forces à en donner à Tom.

#HPLV#

Sous ses pieds se trouvait de l'herbe. Sur sa gauche et au dessus de sa tête, une voûte de verre aussi pur que de l'eau empêchait le vent de l'atteindre. Et sur sa droite, le tronc impressionnant d'un arbre supportait le poids des marches d'herbes sur lesquelles il marchait. Tout en haut de cet arbre se trouvaient les appartements princiers, où habitaient Eléanora et Téllandrill lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas au Château de Salazar.

Dehors, les oiseaux se perchaient sur les énormes branches et chantaient en coeur de douces mélodies que Tom ne semblait pas entendre. Quelques pégases survolaient l'étrange bois, décorant le ciel de leur grâce aérienne. Mais Tom n'en avait cure. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs et ses yeux voilés. Le Lord était habillé simplement. Un t-shirt blanc serrait son torse et laissa apercevoir un bandage épais qui entourait sa taille. Un pantalon de toile noir retombait sur ses hanches étroites et il claudiquait, essayant de ne pas trop appuyer sur sa cheville fracturée. Quelques grossiers hématomes coloraient ses bras et ses mains, négligemment rentrées dans ses poches.

Il était simple et vrai. Pour une fois il ne se cachait pas derrière des robes extravagantes et criant la richesse. Il ne se cachait pas derrière un masque de dureté et d'autorité car ses traits fatigués étaient tirés et de lourdes cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux ternes et fades, délaissés de tout gel, retombaient sur ses yeux et sa nuque. Ses yeux de rubis ne brillaient plus et fixaient les marches une à une tandis qu'il les grimpait. Pourtant il ne les détaillait pas, car son regard ne semblait rien voir. Ses oreilles ne semblaient rien entendre et sa peau ne rien sentir.

Car ses pensées étaient ailleurs... Plus loin, à quelques arbres d'ici. Elles étaient restées dans une immense chambre beige où trônait un immense lit dans lequel dormait un jeune homme, immense de coeur. Ce jeune homme était Harry et les pensées de Tom l'accompagnait dans son sommeil, bien au chaud au creux des draps de satin rouges.

_Je t'aime... _

Avait-il été sincère ? L'aimait-il vraiment ? Était-il sûr de ses sentiments ? Et si c'étaient les sautes d'humeurs dues à son état qui le faisait penser ça ? Que de questions, mais aucune réponse... Harry... Harry. Mais lui ? L'aimait-il ?

HPLV

Téllandrill releva rapidement la tête lorsque trois coups secs furent tapés sur sa porte.

- Entrez.

Ce fut un Tom, étrangement naturel qui entra. L'elfe haussa un sourcil fin d'étonnement tout en l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu aurais du resté couché, le sermonna le Prince en remarquant les cernes violacés qui soulignaient les yeux rouges de Tom.

- Toi aussi, rétorqua facilement Tom en pointant du menton le bras entièrement bandé de l'elfe.

- Je suis juste venu prendre connaissance de nos pertes.

- Comment va Eléanora ? demanda le Lord en s'assoyant sur une chaise face à Téllandrill.

- Bien, elle se repose, répondit le Prince. Et Harry ? Lé bébé se porte bien ?

- Les deux vont bien, rassura Tom. Harry à encore épuiser sa réserve magique mais sans retirer la partie qui devait revenir à l'enfant cette fois ci.

- Il fait beaucoup de progrès Tom. Sa puissance augmente de jours en jours.

- Je l'ai remarqué Téllan'. Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer ? Même la méditation ne marche pas avec lui. Sa magie s'échappe de lui comme l'air de son nez, grogna-t-il d'un ton las.

Téllandrill ricana et referma le dossier qu'il consultait. Puis il se rejeta en arrière et s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil. La partie amusante commençait.

- Tu as l'air agacé par ça... souffla le blond.

- Pas agacé, répondit Tom, véritablement agacé par cette question. Plutôt ennuyé. Harry n'en n'est qu'à un mois et demi, je n'ose imaginer comment il sera lorsqu'il arrivera à terme.

- Quel mal veux-tu qu'il te fasse ? Tu seras sûrement en train de travailler et lui hurlera sur les elfes de maison parce que ce n'étaient pas des fraises qu'il voulait mais des framboises, railla-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Espérons, ricana le brun à son tour.

- De toute façon tu as entendu ; il t'aime, donc tu n'as pas vraiment à t'en faire.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut en retour effaça légèrement son sourire mais il fallait à tout prix que Tom se réveille.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Téllandrill, murmura Tom entre ses dents.

- Si ça me regarde Tom, rétorqua vivement l'elfe. Tu es mon meilleur ami et Harry est rapidement devenu celui de ma femme. Vos problèmes nous touchent tous les deux au final.

- C'est ma vie privée.

- Eléanora est la mienne et pourtant je ne te cache rien.

- Nous sommes différents.

- Nous devons nous entraider, c'est important.

- En quoi cela pourrait m'aider de te répondre ?

- Parler, ça fait du bien. De plus je pense que quelques conseils, dont je ne suis pas avare, t'aiderais bien. Tu es le meilleur pour beaucoup de choses Tom, mais niveau coeur, tu n'y connais rien. Rien du tout.

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent mais il ne dit rien. Jamais, il n'avait crié sur Téllandrill. Il ne s'était jamais énervé contre son meilleur ami et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant.

- Bien tu veux vraiment que je parle ? soupira le Lord Noir. Et bien je vais parler. Harry m'aime, tu l'as entendu toi même.

- Et Eléanora l'a confirmé, coupa Téllandrill, dissipant d'un balayement de main tout les doutes de Tom envers la sincérité d'Harry.

- Et moi, continua Tom. Ça fait six semaines que je ne suis pas parti voir ailleurs.

- Tu veux dire que depuis le début tu n'es qu'avec Harry ?

- Oui. Tu sais à quel point je déteste ça. C'est trop d'attachement, trop d'importance envers lui mais je n'y arrive pas. Plus personne m'attire à part _lui_.

Téllandrill était étonné. Tom avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à fréquenter plusieurs amants car n'en n'avoir qu'un seul, un favori, serait lui donner trop de grandeur dans son coeur, trop de présence. Et ça il s'en était toujours refusé.

- Tu es accro à Harry, Tom. Arrête de te voiler la face. C'est flagrant. C'est la prophétie.

- Peut être mais ce n'est pas mon genre. L'amour reste une faiblesse.

- Par Ethandras _(nda : Dieu Elfique ) _Tom ! L'amour c'est ce qui a permit à Harry de nous sortir du pétrin deux fois ! Pour te sauver toi ! Ose dire encore une fois que l'amour est une faiblesse !

Lorsque Téllandrill se tut il avait dore et déjà convaincu Tom. Mais celui ci n'était pas prêt de l'avouer. Le Seigneur se frotta les yeux vaguement alors que son ami se rejetait encore une fois sur son fauteuil.

- Bien, admettons, soupira Tom. Mais restons objectif. Te rends-tu compte que nous parlons d'Harry Potter ?

- Je sais. C'est justement ce qui est l'essence même de votre histoire. L'amour coule dans les veines d'Harry. Il ne vit que pour ça.

- Et moi je ne suis que haine, articula Tom entre ses dents. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Tom.

Téllandrill prononça son prénom sèchement, le regard rivé sur les yeux de rubis de son ami. Était-il aussi bête ? Découragé il soupira et étira ses jambes douloureuses sous son bureau. Son regard de saphir transmettait au Lord toute sa détermination à le convaincre mais aussi sa lassitude envers son attitude bornée.

- L'inverse de l'amour n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence, réfléchis à ça.

Le Prince elfe se tut et remarqua la piètre grimace de douleur que fit Tom lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa cheville. Il se releva donc, coupant court à cette conversation qui, il le savait, ne mènerait nulle part tant que Tom n'ouvrait pas un peu plus son esprit.

- Tu devrais retourner voir Harry et te reposer à ses côtés. Transmet lui toute ma gratitude pour nous avoir encore une fois sauvé d'une catastrophe.

- Je lui dirais, acquiesça Tom en se relevant à son tour, les membres endoloris. La réunion de demain sera à dix heures trente. Sois à l'heure.

- Ai-je déjà été en retard ? interrogea l'elfe en haussant un fin sourcil.

- Il y a un début à tout.

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de te dire Tom...

Sur ceux Téllandrill disparut à l'extérieur en s'engageant par une porte à l'opposé de celle que Tom franchit quelques secondes plus tard.

HPLV

Lorsque Tom s'arrêta au seuil de sa chambre il se souvint des paroles de Téllandrill. Harry ne vivait que pour l'amour. C'était un de ces hommes qui avaient besoin de tendresse, d'une présence bienveillante à ses côtés. Mais lui... Lui qui prônait la colère et la haine, la bataille et la survie, pouvait-il être cette présence dont Harry avait tant besoin ? Outre cette habitude de s'éloigner de chaque personne auxquelles il risquait de s'attacher, Tom avait la fâcheuse manie de se braquer lorsqu'on se rapprochait trop de son coeur.

Un deuxième problème se posait. Il en avait envie. Oui au plus profond de son coeur, des les méandres tortueuses de ses pensées, il voulait connaître cette sensation d'être aimé. Véritablement aimé. C'était un Seigneur Noir, un Tueur, un Chef mais il restait tout de même un homme sous tous ces masques.

Réprimant un soupir agacé par son propre comportement, Tom franchit le seuil de la grande chambre beige et rouge. Son regard se porta sur la silhouette nue, à peine cachée par des draps fins en satin bordeaux qui soulignaient chaque courbes du corps blottit entre eux. L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quand Harry se retourna inconsciemment vers lui, profitant d'un sommeil réparateur.

En voyant l'air reposé du brun, ses douleurs se réveillèrent et sa cheville, maltraitée par les nombreuses marches grimpées le lança sévèrement. Alors Tom retira d'un geste souple son léger t-shirt et fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches étroites. Le reste de ses vêtements les suivirent et il grimpa sur le lit mollement. Tandis qu'il tirait les draps sur lui-même le corps chaud d'Harry vint se blottir contre lui. Le jeune Gryffondor soupira dans son sommeil tout en se lovant contre Tom qui se raidit. Se trouvant soudain ridicule, le Lord recueillit Harry dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir pour enfin se réveiller l'esprit clair et le corps fougueux.

HPLV

Ce ne fut que quand le corps et la magie d'Harry retrouvèrent toutes leurs forces qu'il se réveilla. Ses muscles étaient un peu engourdis mais il se sentait plus reposé que jamais. Avec surprise il se rendit compte qu'il était pressé contre Tom. Il n'avait même pas eut besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître le corps musclé du Lord contre le sien. Ses deux bras forts entouraient sa taille et lui se reposait contre son épaule solide. Il sentait un tissu rêche contre son nombril, sûrement le même que celui qui entourait son bras anciennement cassé.

Avec délice, il contempla Tom dormir en se redressant sur un coude pour mieux le voir. Son menton prit appuis sur sa main et il caressa du regard le torse nu et imberbe de Tom, exposé à son regard. Puis avec son autre main, il frôla de la pulpe des doigts le nombril de Tom qui ne réagit pas. Il se mordit la lèvre, remonta doucement et sentit que sous ses doigts, la peau pâle de se contractait en un frisson. Il sourit, alors qu'une brise se faufilait par une fenêtre ouverte, faisant agiter les feuilles des immenses branches.

Puis Harry se pencha et alla cueillir les lèvres fraîches de Tom. Il allait le réveiller, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il avait envie de le retrouver et de revoir ses rubis briller pour lui. Et il avait raison car deux secondes plus tard deux mains remontèrent le long de son dos en une caresse langoureuse. Elles le firent basculer sur Tom et il s'allongea sur lui. Il soupira de bonheur en sentant leurs deux corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre et approfondit le baiser en entrouvrant doucement ses lèvres. La langue de Tom passa sous ses dents et alla immédiatement taquiner la sienne. Harry fit glisser ses bras et coinça ses coudes au dessus des épaules de Tom. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du Lord et ouvrit les jambes pour glisser à califourchon sur lui.

- Bonjour... murmura le jeune brun lorsque le langoureux baiser se termina.

- Bonjour, répondit Tom d'une voix rauque.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit des yeux de rubis qui s'étaient mis à pétiller. Le comble de la joie pour Harry qui adorait voir les yeux rouges de Tom capturer toute la lumière environnante pour les faire scintiller comme des étoiles.

- Comment ça va ? interrogea le Lord tout en caressant doucement le dos de son amant.

- Bien... souffla Harry avec un sourire. Très bien même. J'espère que toi aussi...

- Moi aussi, répondit alors Tom avant de capturer les lèvres du brun entre les siennes.

Harry gémit et répondit au baiser passionné avec plus de fougue que jamais. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire quand Tom chatouilla sa hanche droite et se tortilla.

- Tom arrête ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. Tu sais très bien que je suis sensible ici !

Tom se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire. Il plongea son regard dans les émeraudes pétillantes du brun. Finalement Téllandrill avait raison. Harry ne vivait réellement que lorsqu'il se sentait aimé. Lorsqu'il était aimé...

#HPLV#

Deux heures plus tard Harry et Tom sortaient en trombe de leur chambre. Harry s'arrêta durement au seuil de la porte en portant un regard surprit vers l'extérieur.

- Par Merlin mais où sommes nous ?

- Au pays des elfes, répondit Tom qui s'empara de la main du plus jeune. Viens ! Tu admireras le paysage plus tard. Nous sommes déjà assez en retard pour la réunion !

Le Lord tira Harry vers les escaliers qu'ils descendirent en vitesse. Tandis qu'ils courraient Harry ne perdait une miette du paysage hors du commun. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de forteresse d'arbre où les chambres étaient en hauteur, et que les murs étaient érigés avec des immenses et larges lianes solides.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant une grande ouverture, à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque tronc. Harry eut le temps de relever la tête et fut émerveillé de voir qu'il n'apercevait même pas le sommet de l'arbre. Mais Tom l'attira à l'intérieur. Il s'attendait à une pièce ronde, étroite et sombre mais il n'eut qu'une vaste pièce rendue lumineuses par des fenêtres invisibles de l'extérieur. Une grande table trônait en son centre et y était déjà attablés une vingtaine d'homme. Il reconnut Téllandrill, en tête, au bout opposé de la table. Eléanora, assise à ses côtés lui envoya un immense sourire auquel il répondit.

- Harry !

L'appelé se retourna et fut happé dans une forte étreinte qui le fit grimacé.

- Sirius... Mon bras...

- Lâche le Black, grogna Severus non loin. Il s'est cassé un bras pendant la bataille et je ne pense pas que lui briser le second serait bénéfique pour lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas sifflé, répliqua Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir.

- C'est toi qu'on siffle à l'origine cabot, rétorqua Severus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, ayant la ferme attention de lui faire bouffer sa langue mais Tom l'interrompit :

- Suffit Messieurs. Vos disputes d'adolescents se feront hors de notre vue et de cette réunion. Et veuillez laisser les non concernés en dehors de ça.

La voix de Tom refroidit immédiatement la colère de Sirius qui relâcha Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue puis rejoignit Tom qui le mena à deux chaises. Tom s'assit à la droite de Téllandrill alors qu'Harry s'asseyait lui même à la droite de Tom.

Puis la réunion commença.

- Sait-on les véritables intentions de Dumbledore ? demanda Tom, immédiatement concerné.

- Pas vraiment non, soupira un elfe d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux longs et aussi noirs que la nuit était sombre. Nous savons que cette attaque a une relation avec M. Potter ici présent mais comme ses hommes se sont enfuis quand celui ci est arrivé, nous en avons conclu que leur but n'était pas de le récupérer.

- Sûr, renchérit Severus. Mais d'après mes informations, cette attaque n'avait pas de but principal. Dumbledore a donné ses ordres une fois le combat commencé et pas avant.

- Pour qu'il n'y aie pas de fuite, grogna un autre elfe aussi blond que Drago.

- Dumbledore doit se douter que nous avons des taupes au sein de son Ordre, dit Eléanora.

- Selon Lupin il devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque, fit Téllandrill en hochant gravement la tête.

- Et il a parfaitement raison, marmonna Severus. On ne peut le voir personnellement que pour des occasions rarissimes dorénavant.

- Je pense que son but était de savoir de quel côté est Harry, fit Tom.

- Rien n'est apparut dans les journaux de ce matin, reprit l'elfe aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Et aucun membre de l'Ordre n'a l'air de le savoir puisqu'ils étaient tous inquiets pour lui, continua Severus. Du moins il y a une heure.

- Il est clair que Dumbledore ne veux pas que cette nouvelle s'ébruite, fit Eléanora.

Harry était silencieux. Le fait d'entendre parler de ses proches lui mit du baume au coeur. Il se sentit tout d'un coup coupable de ne pas avoir pensé aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait fallut à eux. Il était aussi reconnaissant à Tom de l'emmener enfin à une réunion.

- Bien, de ce côté là nous n'en savons pas plus ? demanda Tom. Aucun projet le concernant, aucune nouvelle inquiétante ? La nouvelle de sa grossesse a-t-elle filtrée ?

Harry sursauta et le regard surpris des hommes se posèrent sur lui. Il rougit mais Tom resta stoïque.

- Non, ça n'est pas sortit du château, répondit Severus. Bien heureusement.

- Le nombre de perte est de combien ? demanda Sirius.

- Élevé, répondit Téllandrill. Trop élevé. En deux attaques nous avons perdus soixante pourcent de nos hommes d'attaques à la base anglaise. Je pense que nous devons demander des renforts français.

- Ce serait souhaitable. Rien que pour assurer la protection de la base nous devons rapatrier une vingtaine d'hommes supplémentaires. Et encore... fit Lucius Malfoy.

- Avez-vous choisi un nouveau général pour la base française ? questionna l'elfe brun.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Tom. Je ne trouve pas de bon prétendant.

- Sans vouloir paraître offensant Maître cette affaire doit être réglée d'urgence, insista Lucius.

- C'est offensant Lucius, déclara sèchement Tom en décochant au blond un regard noir à en faire pâlir les morts. Ne me trouves-tu pas assez à la hauteur pour commander les deux bases ?

Harry vit Lucius se faire tout petit et immédiatement Severus reprit la parole afin de sauver le blond d'un _Doloris_ bien sentit.

- Il nous faudrait une personne ouverte, qui aurait une raison officielle d'aller en France. Une personne de confiance.

- Pourquoi pas Olivier Dubois ? laissa échapper Harry.

Et il le regretta immédiatement. Le regard de Tom se fit de glace et se posa avec une lenteur calculée sur lui. Il rougit encore plus, nerveux jusqu'à que la vampire vienne à son secours.

- C'est vrai. Olivier songe à aller en France pour y retrouver son ex-fiancé, Marcus Flint. De plus le secteur des Sports Magiques du Ministère Français lui fait de l'oeil.

- Olivier Dubois n'était-il pas le neveu d'Andréas Dubois ? interrogea Téllandrill.

- Si il l'est, acquiesça Harry.

- On m'a parlé de lui, continua le Prince Elfique. Une brillante lame parait-il.

- Un sportif confirmé, ajouta Harry. C'est lui qui m'a entraîner il y a quelques temps et initié aux combats.

- Bien, fit Téllandrill. Je pense que tu devrais examiner son dossier Tom.

Tom ne répondit rien mais détourna son regard d'Harry rapidement. Ce dernier sentit une pointe de colère venir de lui, naturellement dirigée à son encontre.

- Combien avez-vous d'archer de combat ici ? demanda Lucius aux généraux elfiques.

- Et bien tout nos hommes se battent à l'aide d'arc, fit l'elfe aux cheveux noirs. Et non pas grâce à des épées. Ce qui fait que si les elfes entrent dans cette guerre nous pourrons aussi couvrir les combattant du Sire Voldemort à l'arrière.

- Certaines fractions de nos armées, continua Téllandrill, se battent tout spécialement sur pégases. A grande vitesse ils sont presque intouchables.

- Une aide non négligeable, déclara Tom. Mais les Elfes n'ont toujours pas communiqué officiellement, leur parti. L'Ordre du Phénix ignore que vous êtes nos alliés ce qui nous donne un immense avantage.

- Avez-vous prévu un raide Maître ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui, dans trois jours, lâcha Tom. Mais ceci mérite une seconde réunion. Pour l'instant celle ci est finie. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici même à quinze heures cet après midi.

Sur ceux il se leva, et Téllandrill le suivit immédiatement. Les généraux elfiques rangèrent leurs dossiers et sortirent, commentant avec enthousiasme la réunion. Les Mangemorts s'éclipsèrent aussi, après avoir dit quelques mots à leur Maître. Harry se leva lui aussi mais fut appelé par Eléanora.

- Tom et Téllandrill aiment bien monter dans leur bureau pour se concerté après une réunion, dit-elle. Nous allons donc les laisser et partir aux bains.

- Aux bains ? s'étonna Harry.

- Aux bains, acquiesça Eléanora. La meilleure tradition elfique crois moi.

Ils prirent congés de leurs conjoints et la jeune femme l'entraîna parmi les gigantesques arbres.

Direction leur paradis à eux.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

Angel MP

PS : Toujours un grand merci à Love Gaara Of The Sand pour avoir corriger ce chapitre !


	17. Un tout autre monde à découvrir Seul

**Chapitre 17 : Découvrir un autre monde...**

- L'architecture elfique est vraiment très spéciale, lui expliqua Eléanora. Je te l'accorde, elle parait vraiment très moderne mais en fait, elle est restée la même qu'il y a des centaines d'années. Les maisons sont construites en hauteur et les espaces communs à terre. Le plancher, le plafond et les murs sont transparents de l'intérieur, mais pas de l'extérieur.

- Vraiment ? La suite de Tom est pourtant opaque avec de vrais murs et un parquet en bois.

Le vampire eut un rire moqueur en se tournant vers le jeune Gryffondor.

- Tom ne supporte pas cette hauteur constante. Pour sa défense j'ai mis des années avant de m'habituer à ce satané sol transparent et de ne pas crier lorsque je pose un pied hors de mon lit le matin. On lui a construit cette suite il y a deux ans. Téllandrill n'arrêtait pas de gueuler contre Tom parce qu'il préférait dormir au Manoir. Même si c'était plus compliqué et... Dangereux.

- C'est compréhensible, enfin de mon point de vue. Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout Voldemorien. Oh fait, j'ai remarqué que les fenêtres ne se voient pas de l'extérieur non plus, fit Harry en réprimant son envie de rire.

- Regarde autour de toi. C'est la nature à l'état sauvage, de l'ancien, du paisible ! S'extasia El' qui fit un tour sur elle même. Voir des fenêtres de l'extérieur sur ces géants d'écorce lui enlèverait tout son charme.

- Oui tu as raison...

Harry baissa la tête et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait toujours relevée pour contempler les immenses arbres aux grandes maisons attachées à son tronc. C'était impressionnant, surprenant et il adorait cet environnement.

- Dis, tu croirais que je pourrais faire un petit tour en balais ? demanda-t-il excité par cette hauteur. J'aimerais voir le sommet des arbres.

- En balais ? Je ne crois pas non, rigola-t-elle. Mais en pégase oui, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air déçut du brun.

- Pourquoi pas en balais ?

- Ça ne va pas assez haut ! s'exclama El'. Mais tu verras c'est superbe d'en haut et le pégase sera plus confortable pour le bébé.

Le sourire que lui décocha Harry la satisfit car elle ne rajouta rien et le tira vers les bois.

°0°Cassiopée°0°

- Par Merlin dîtes moi que je rêve... souffla Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.

- La meilleure des traditions je t'ai dis ! s'écria Eléanora qui commençait à déboutonner sa robe de sorcière en satin bleu foncé.

- Mais je n'ai pas mon maillot ! Se plaignit Harry, déçu de devoir faire demi tour.

- Mais tu n'en a pas besoin ! répliqua El'. Ici c'est en sous vêtement que l'on se baigne.

A ces mots Harry rougit et ne fit pas un geste. Eléanora se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur grâce à ce fin sourcil relevé d'une manière propre à la princesse vampirique d'un monde elfique. Celle ci ouvrait les boutons de son chemisier un par un, s'énervant légèrement lorsqu'ils s'échappaient d'entre ses doigts.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Tu n'en portes pas ? S'étonna la brune.

- Si si, balaya Harry en essayant de ne pas trop rougir. Mais à mon anniversaire Drago m'a offert des fringues et a refait toute ma collection de boxer. Aucun de tout ceux que j'ai n'est... Normal.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras... soupira Harry fataliste.

Il déboutonna sa propre robe de sorcier en velours rouge qui tomba rapidement à ses pieds. Puis il retira chemise et pantalon avant qu'un rire cristallin ne lui transperce les tympans.

- P'tain El' ! Plus discrète que toi c'est impossible ! Cria-t-il en couvrant ses oreilles.

Mais le rouge colorait délicatement ses joues et le boxer blanc à l'inscription parlante "Frappez avant d'entrer !" lui enlevait toute sorte d'autorité.

- Viens là que je te donne une bonne grosse fessée ! Hurla le princesse en lui courrant après.

Harry James Potter, et accessoirement Le Survivant, prit ses jambes à son cou, en un sursaut de conscience serpentardienne. Puis il plongea dans l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface un sourire béat ornait son visage ruisselant d'eau.

Tout autour de lui se trouvait la forêt mais celle ci s'était arrêtée un moment pour laisser place à une grande source d'eau chaude entourée de rochers plus ou moins hauts et plats, à la surface lisse. Se prélassaient dessus un bon nombre d'elfes, dormant à l'ombre et au chaud grâce aux vapeurs élevées qui s'échappaient de l'eau transparente. Quelques fleurs poussaient ici et là, donnant au magnifique tableau des touches de couleur avec sa végétation luxuriante.

- Paradis ... soupira Harry en se laissant flotter.

- Les sources de ce style sont très courantes dans les pays elfiques et la tradition veut qu'au moins une fois par semaine on vienne purifier notre corps dans une eau naturelle et bienfaisante.

- Elle ne proscrit pas d'y aller tout les jours j'espère ? Souffla Harry qui se détendait dans l'eau.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Eléanora avant de s'immerger et de passer sous le corps flottant du brun.

°0°0°Cassiopée°0°0°

- Et Tom il en pense quoi de tes boxer ? demanda le belle brune qui s'essuyait énergiquement les cheveux.

Ils étaient revenus dans l'appartement d'Eléanora après d'avoir déjeuner puis s'être baigné une seconde fois. Ensuite ils avaient pris une douche rafraîchissante et s'étaient installés confortablement dans le grand salon aux canapés blancs comme les nuages et aux meubles de verre. Harry surveillait chacun de ses pas, tout en fixant le sol voyant qui se trouvait une centaine de mètres plus bas.

- Ne regarde pas par terre, lui conseilla El en jetant sa serviette mouillée sur un fauteuil plus loin.

D'un geste Harry sauta sur le même canapé que la brune qui se prit l'adolescent sur le ventre. Elle grogna alors que sa serviette s'évanouissait, ramassée par un service invisible.

- Et bien il n'a fait qu'hausser un sourcil moqueur à la vue du boxer que je portais aujourd'hui... soupira Harry, retenant un sourire. Avant de me jeter sur le lit !

Le vampire partit pour rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun. Celui ci s'allongea sur le canapé et plaça un coussin sur les genoux de la brune qui avait elle même posée ses pieds sur la table basse. Puis il y posa sa tête et s'empara de son magasine de Quidditch. Eléanora elle, prit un livre de romance qu'elle ouvrit à sa page avant de plonger dedans.

- C'est quand même bien pour lui, fit-elle brusquement après vingt minutes de silence.

- Quoi donc ? S'étonna Harry en relevant le visage pour regarder son amie.

- Tom et toi. Ces temps-ci Tom et Téllandrill se plongent trop dans le travail. Je ne compte même plus les fois où j'ai du ramener Téllan' sur terre ! Et Tom a vraiment besoin de toi Ry'. C'est un homme de devoir mais il a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui car lui, ça, il ne sait pas le faire seul.

Harry opina silencieusement. Il voulut retourner à sa lecture lorsque Eléanora s'empara du bas de son t-shirt et le releva. Il sursauta et son magasine cent pourcent Quidditch tomba à terre, rattrapé par le sol invisible. Une main froide se posa juste en dessous de son nombril et Eléanora s'exclama :

- J'y crois pas tu as grossis !

Harry lui décocha un regard courroucé.

- Oh ça va ! s'exclama-t-il, boudant. Je mange beaucoup ces temps ci je te l'accorde mais quand même !

- Mais non... soupira le vampire amusé. Tu es enceint simplement.

- De... Quoi ? S'étonna le brun. Je ne suis enceint que d'un mois et demi. Le bébé ne doit même pas se voir à cette période.

- Tu es un homme Ry. Rogue te l'a dit, tu grossiras beaucoup et plus vite qu'une femme de type normal. Parce que ton organisme n'est pas formé pareil.

Eléanora lui attrapa la main et la posa à l'endroit où elle avait posé la sienne, quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce fut un sourire de bonheur total qui orna le visage de l'héritier quand il sentit sous ses doigts un renflement dur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la graisse que son immense déjeuner lui aurait fait avoir. Touchée, la belle brune entrelaça leurs doigts et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry. Fatigué le brun ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Eléanora rejeta son livre pour s'empresser de faire pareil.

_Deux jours plus tard._

Harry quittait les appartements d'Eléanora. Il était environ vingt-trois heures du soir et le ciel étoilé scintillait au dessus de sa tête. Une légère brise balaya ses cheveux et il frissonna, resserrant son cardigan gris autour de son torse. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa suite, celle qu'il partageait avec Tom. Arrivé au milieu, et déjà bien essoufflé, il aperçut de la lumière sous la grande porte refermant sa chambre. Il redoubla de vitesse et une minute plus tard ouvrait cette même porte pour retrouver Tom.

Ce dernier était assis sur le lit, en pantalon à pince gris et chemise blanche. Il griffonnait quelques choses au dos d'un dossier qu'il jeta sur le bureau lorsqu'il entra.

- Hey, fit Harry en enlevant son gilet. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Un quart d'heure environs. Je fignolais les détails de la prochaine mission.

- Oh...

Harry rejeta son t-shirt au loin et fit de même avec ses chaussures et chaussettes. Puis il grimpa sur son lit et se hissa jusqu'à Tom. Le Lord souri lorsqu'il se plaça derrière lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Bien blottit contre celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de son corps.

- Elle a lieu quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Demain.

- Oh et tu y participe ? Interrogea-t-il à nouveau en priant silencieusement que la réponse soit négative.

- Bien sur.

Harry soupira et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tom. Il y inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

- Combien de temps dure-t-elle ?

Ce fut au tour de Tom de soupirer. Harry se tendit, attendant nerveusement la réponse.

- Entre vingt et trente... jours.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry en se redressant vivement. Presque un mois tu veux dire ?

Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux, mécontent.

- Oui, c'est une mission d'infiltration très importante Harry ! Expliqua Tom, tout en désapprouvant la réaction du brun. Tu sais très bien que ça fait partie de mes obligations.

- Tes obligations... marmonna Harry en s'éloignant de lui. Bien sur...

D'un geste rendu rageur par sa colère contenue, Harry retira son pantalon et se glissa dans les couvertures, ignorant Tom. Ce dernier soupira et se déshabilla à son tour. Il s'allongea face au brun et contempla son visage fermé. Il ressentait toute sa colère, d'être de nouveau abandonné et loin de lui mais ça faisait parti de son devoir.

- Tu te souviens de cette maison perdue dans une campagne anglaise où l'on a détecté des ondes de magie anormales et surtout trop puissante pour être émanée par une famille de sorcier ? Et bien Dumbledore y cache des créatures. Plusieurs de mes mangemorts vont s'y infiltrer et essayer de repérer toutes les failles et surtout savoir ce qui s'y cache...

- C'est bien, fit durement Harry. Mais je préfèrerais que tu ne parles pas boulot dans notre lit.

Sur ceux il se retourna et montra son dos au Lord. Il se dit en même temps qu'il agissait véritablement comme une femme enceinte qui voyait son mari partir encore une fois pour son boulot trop prenant.

- Bien comme tu voudras... dit Tom qui souri.

Harry l'amusait vraiment, avec ses réactions. Au début il croyait que cela allait l'énerver, mais se faire pardonner ensuite devenait une sorte de défi qu'il adorait relever. Alors il déposa un doux baiser sur la nuque découverte d'Harry et sa main partit caresser sa hanche. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et rit, surprit par les chatouilles. Le sourire de Tom s'accentua alors qu'Harry se retournait vers lui, tout en tentant d'avoir l'air mécontent.

- Tu triches, grogna-t-il. C'est nul de profiter de ma faiblesse.

- Bien sur... souffla Tom tout en parsemant son visage de baiser papillon.

- Je pourrais faire la même chose... continua le petit brun sur le même ton.

- Bien sur... répondit Tom une nouvelle fois, tout en descendant lentement vers son cou.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Insista le brun en tentant vainement de le repousser.

- Bien sur... répondit encore une fois le Lord tout en cherchant sa bouche.

- T'es chiant tu le sais ça ? Grogna Harry en reculant sa bouche.

- Bien sur... conclu Tom en s'emparant malgré tout des lèvres du Gryffondor.

Tom entoura Harry de ses bras et le plaqua dos au matelas alors que celui ci riait, rire qui fut étouffé sous les lèvres quémandeuses du Lord.

°0°0°0°0°Cassiopée

Harry se réveilla lentement, le lendemain matin. Il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit avec Tom hier et était fier de cette toute nouvelle complicité qui les liait. Ils avaient ris, crier, parler, souffler, gémit. Harry avait passé une nuit superbe, à aimer Tom et à être aimé en retour. Il s'était endormit au creux de l'étreinte possessive du Lord, sans penser que c'était sa dernière nuit avec lui avant au moins une vingtaine de jours. Il s'étira et remarqua alors qu'une main caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Tom qui s'était assis juste à ses côtés, habillé de pieds en cape.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui... répondit simplement Harry en attrapant un pan de la cape de Tom pour l'enrouler autour de ses doigts.

- Je vais y aller.

Harry soupira et tira sur la cape pour que Tom l'embrasse. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans un mot alors que derrière lui quelques valises disparaissaient, accompagnées par des elfes de maison, sûrement réquisitionné du Château de Salazar Serpentard.

- D'accord, fit Harry en lâchant les lèvres du Serpentard.

Il était déçut, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Mais comme Tom l'avait dit, c'était ses obligations. Et il devait apprendre à l'accepter.

- Reviens le plus vite possible, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Tom sourit et repassa une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux du brun allongé.

- Je ferais ce que je peux.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa délicatement. Harry soupira et referma les yeux. Il sentit plus qu'il entendit Tom se redresser et partir... Hors de la chambre, dans un lieu inconnu encore une fois.

°0°0°0°0°°°°°°

- Ça fait dix sept jours, grogna Harry, allongé sur un canapé dans le salon d'Eléanora, Cassiopée le bébé tigre familier qu'il avait rapatrié du Château quelques semaines auparavant, blottit sur son ventre.

- Il te manque ? demanda Pansy.

- Plus que ça encore.

On était mi-septembre. Pansy, Drago, Cameron, Blaise et Théo étaient passés les voir dans la base elfique, la nouvelle demeure d'Harry, le temps d'un dimanche après midi pluvieux.

- On n'a aucune nouvelle ? Interrogea Cameron, assis sur Drago dans un fauteuil.

- Aucune, soupira Eléanora. Même Téllandrill ignore tout.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, intervint Blaise en regardant El'. Que tu sois marié a lui.

- La chance, souffla Théo. Il est beau mec.

Blaise tiqua et lui envoya une tape sur la tête. Théo sourit et se blottit entre ses bras. Harry les regarda se bécoter, un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer ! Il baissa ses yeux sur Cassiopée qui s'étirait, frottant sa petite tête sur le ventre légèrement rebondit d'Harry.

- Ne te fait pas de soucis, soupira Drago. Les missions d'infiltrations du Maître ont toujours étés des succès complets. Le silence est juste un moyen d'assurer ses arrières.

- Combien de temps a-t-il dit que ça durerait ? demanda Pansy.

- Vingt à trente jours, marmonna Harry en détournant son regard du couple Blaise/Théo.

Un silence accompagna sa réponse.

- Bon, fit Eléanora. Et vous comment se passent les cours ?

- Bien, répondit Blaise. Le niveau en première année de médicomagie est effectivement élevé mais pas assez pour nous n'est-ce pas Dray ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le blond en embrassant Cameron dans le cou. Et Cam' commence sa troisième année.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Cameron sourit avant de dire :

- J'ai vingt ans Ry. J'étais un Serdaigle à Poudlard avant. De la même promotion que Percy Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu me faire chier celui là !

Harry rigola, heureux. Revoir ses amis lui faisait un bien fou.

- Quant à moi, devenir avocat sorcier me passionne de plus en plus ! S'enthousiasma Pansy. Et puis avec Théo ont fait une sacrée équipe !

- Ça tu l'a dit... souffla Théo en lui jetant un regard amusé.

°0°0°0°0°0°°°°°°°

Harry survolait lentement la base elfique, à dos de pégase. Il avait revêtu son plus épais gilet zippé car l'air à cette hauteur était frais. Voilà trente quatre jours que Tom était parti et Harry commençait à se ronger les sangs. Téllandrill ne cessait de lui dire que c'était tout à fait normal et que Tom avait sûrement certains trucs à faire avant de revenir mais le mois de septembre était presque fini et déjà octobre commençait à se pointer.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y a déjà quatre mois, il se tenait dans un cachot miteux, à maudire Tom et à s'inquiéter pour Hermione et Ron. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'il était enceint de deux mois et demi. Ce mois de septembre avait été un véritable enfer pour lui. Eléanora ne pouvait pas toujours être avec lui, elle aussi avait des obligations à cause de son statut unique. Mais elle faisait de son mieux et Harry ne pouvait que l'adorer encore plus. Téllandrill aussi faisait de son mieux pour que sa femme puisse être le plus libre possible mais les souverains d'un monde entier ne pouvaient se tourner les pouces longtemps.

Il avait appris qu'il était à l'intérieur de la base secrète elfique. Peu d'elfes la connaissaient, seulement les agents et les membres de l'armée ainsi que leurs familles. Le véritable château et village n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de transplanage et le couple princier faisait s'en cesse des allées et retour. Il était convenu pour eux que vivre officieusement à la base était plus sûr. Harry rêvait d'aller visiter le village mais il ne pouvait pas y aller seul. Il lui faudrait une garde spécifique et Téllandrill n'était pas sûr que Tom apprécierait qu'il y aille sans lui. Il devait donc attendre le retour de Tom.

Harry amorça sa descente et Minuit, le pégase d'Eléanora fendit l'air. De loin il pouvait voir plusieurs chutes d'eau et quelques prairies où vivaient en cohabitations les pégases et les chevaux. Il essaya de repérer Obéron et Iana qu'il vit après quelques minutes. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur et Harry sauta à terre avec une agilité déconcertante pour un non elfe. Les véritables elfes avaient rapidement adopté Harry. Ils l'aidaient lorsqu'il se perdait et certain le saluaient et s'arrêtaient quelques instants pour lui parler. Harry les aimait bien, mais il n'aimait pas vivre ici. Le seul point fort était les sources d'eau chaudes mais depuis que le temps se refroidissait il n'y allait plus très souvent. Surtout qu'il était seul et que ce n'était jamais très drôle d'y aller... Seul.

Tom lui manquait et le château aussi. Avec la grande chambre, leurs appartements et le salon commun aux tapisseries mouvantes. Les grands couloirs ténébreux et le magnifique jardin. Tout lui manquait, il en avait fait sa maison, sa seule véritable maison depuis qu'il ne considérait plus Poudlard comme cela. Il avait finalement appris à ouvrir les yeux. Et regardait d'un tout nouvel oeil le monde qui l'entourait. Il était censé être dans le camp des noirs, des méchants, de strands. Des tueurs qui déversent le sang sans discontinue, juste pour le plaisir de la dominance... Et pourtant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que près de Tom. Même si en ce moment même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient loin de lui, la simple pensée de son étroite étreinte possessive dont il aurait droit à son retour le rendait joyeux.

Le monde fut soudain plus clair... Plus limpide. Des zones d'ombres résistaient mais la présence de certaines personnes le rendait inintéressantes. Pour l'instant.

°0°0°0°0°°°°°°

L'automne était bien là. En grognant Harry enleva une feuille écarlate de ses cheveux et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Le vent soufflait fort et Cassiopée, qui trottait à ses côtés, paraissait quelques fois prête à s'envoler. Harry franchit le grillage du parc et sourit en voyant les enfants des agents habitant sur la base secrète jouer joyeusement. Il aperçut deux petites filles qui dansaient entre les feuilles. Elles essayaient d'en attraper et riaient lorsqu'elles filaient plus loin, emportées par le souffle du vent.

Harry se fit discret et s'essaya au loin contre le tronc d'un arbre moyen. Cassiopée, qui avait bien grandi et lui arrivait maintenant en dessous des genoux s'installa contre son flanc.

Harry souri et la caressa. La belle tigresse blanche faisait légèrement tache parmi se festival de couleurs chaudes et foncées. Amusé Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un carnet de croquis et une palette de crayons de couleurs. Il s'attela à reproduire cette scène. Il n'omit pas d'y inscrire les gigantesques arbres dont disparaissait le sommet, les visages rieurs des enfants qui jouaient entre eux, s'aventurant dans un monde dont les adultes n'avaient pas la clef. Il n'oublia pas non plus l'expression des mères présentes qui changeait au fil des occupations de leurs enfants. Elle passait souvent de sereine à inquiète pour redevenir paisible la minute suivante. Il aperçu aussi le brouillard au loin, qui l'empêchait de voir au delà de la bordure du parc. Il eut le temps de remarquer un pégase crevant le ciel vert, rouge et marron que formaient les arbres avant que celui ci ne pique vers le sol pour y atterrir. Puis au creux du croquis des épais arbres il y dessina deux formes, un homme, d'allure frêle, emmitouflé dans un large manteau. Et un fauve, jeune d'âge mais déjà fort, aux muscles marqués et au regard mystérieux. Ils ne se fondaient pas dans le tableau mais en ressortaient, comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas à se monde. Ce qui s'averrait... Malheureusement, être juste.

Cette base secrète était des plus étonnante, toujours vivante et grouillant de monde. On s'affairait, on bougeait, on avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Sauf lui. Quelques fois il aimait ce sentiment de plénitude alors que le monde autour de lui vivait dans le stress. D'autre fois il se disait qu'il aimait aussi cette sensation qu'était le fait d'avoir toujours quelques chose à accomplir. On se sentait important, et efficace alors que lui, ici, il ne servait pas à grand chose.

- Attention !

Harry releva la tête juste à temps pour entr'apercevoir un ballon, qui filait droit sur lui. Harry rejeta son carnet sur le côté et l'attrapa. Cassiopée, dérangée par ses mouvements grogna et s'étira, insinuant sa truffe sous le manteau d'Harry, contre son ventre. Harry ria légèrement et caressa son flanc tendrement. Puis son regard d'émeraude se posa sur la petite fille qui courrait à toute allure vers lui, souriante. Ses couettes blondes étaient légèrement défaites et des mèches folles se collaient à sa petite bouche rouge et sur ses grands yeux marron, brillants de bonheur. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, le ballon entre les mains. Mais au dernier moment, alors qu'elle atteignait ses pieds, la gamine buta contre une racine et tomba en avant. Surpris Harry eut tout de même le réflexe de tendre les bras et de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il la tint entre ses bras et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il.

- Merci Monsieur ! s'écria le petite fille en lui faisant un grand sourire, découvrant sa dentition incomplète. Tu es gentil !

Harry ria. Il aimait beaucoup cette innocence, propre aux enfants. Le monde serrait peut être plus simple si on le percevait à leur façon.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? S'enquit Harry en lui tendant son ballon.

- Emée ! répondit fièrement la petite blonde. Comme ma grand mère ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Moi c'est Harry. Enchanté de te connaître Emée. C'est un très joli nom.

- C'est ma maman qui l'a choisi. Oh mais c'est un bébé tigre ! Cria-t-elle en plaquant ses petites mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux grands ouverts vers Cassiopée.

- Elle s'appelle Cassiopée, répondit Harry en callant Emée sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse contempler à son aise le bébé tigre.

- Comme l'étoile ?

- Tu la connais ?

- Mon papa me la montre souvent le soir avant que j'aille me coucher.

- Et bien elle est comme une petite étoile dans ma vie, toute aussi lumineuse.

- Elle est très jolie !

- Tu peux la caresser si tu veux. Elle ne te fera pas de mal.

Harry posa une main douce sur le flanc soyeux de Cassiopée et la caressa. Émerveillée Emée fit de même, tout doucement. Cassiopée se réveilla et bougea légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil hors du manteau d'Harry. La petite ria, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule.

- Emée ! Tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout ! Tu as trouvé ton ballon ?

- Oui maman, c'est Harry qui l'a rattrapé, répondit Emée à une jolie jeune femme à la trentaine et les mêmes cheveux dorés.

La mère d'Emée aperçut enfin Harry et lui sourit reconnaissante. Un courrant d'air les frôla et quelques mèches de cheveux se dégagèrent du front d'Harry. A la vue de sa cicatrice, la mère d'Emée poussa un petit cri et s'élança vers sa fille.

- Oh par Théandras ! M. Potter je suis si désolée ! Emée relèves-toi ! Paniqua-t-elle. Elle ne vous dérangera plus.

- Mais elle ne me dérangeait pas, contra Harry en souriant. J'adore les enfants. De plus Emée est une petite fille très divertissante.

- T'as vu maman ! Harry il a un bébé tigre ! Pourquoi nous on a qu'un chat ? Se plaignit Emée en croisant les bras. Je veux un bébé tigre !

- Ce n'est pas possible ma chérie, soupira la jeune femme en adressant à Harry un sourire désolé.

Harry lui sourit gentiment et aida Emée à se relever. La petite lui tendit une minuscule main qu'il serra doucement.

- J'espère que je te reverrais un jour Emée.

- Moi aussi ! Au revoir Harry !

- Au revoir M. Potter, lui fit sa mère en s'inclinant devant lui.

Harry leur sourit et tendit le ballon à l'enfant. La jeune mère prit la main de sa fille et elles s'en allèrent. Emée se retourna un instant pour faire un signe à Harry. Ce dernier lui répondit et les deux blondes disparurent de son champ de vision. En tournant le regard vers Cassiopée Harry se rendit compte à quel point il était impatient d'avoir un petit être qu'il pourrait pomponner. Il caressa la tête de son tigre qui ronronna, les moustaches frôlant son ventre rebondit de trois mois de grossesse.

Quarante jours. Quarante jours de solitude et d'ennui. Quarante jours sans Tom. Quarante jours avec les visites rapides d'Eléanora ou de Téllandrill. Toute la bande avait fait l'effort de venir lui tenir compagnie plusieurs fois mais ils étaient trop occupés par leurs études. Harry les comprenait très bien et ne désirait pas qu'ils les mettent de côté juste parce qu'il ne savait pas s'occuper. Les débuts d'années étaient souvent les plus durs car il fallait s'adapter au nouveau rythme. Blaise et Drago, en première année de médicomagie, paraissaient déjà crevés et Cameron se moquait bien d'eux, lui qui était arrivé sans peine à sa troisième année.

C'était le matin. Il s'était de nouveau levé seul et son espoir de revoir Tom rapidement s'était encore un peu plus effacé. Il était vivant car Téllandrill l'aurait su mais que faisait-il là bas ? Voici une dizaine de jours qu'il aurait du être rentré. Octobre avait bien avancé. Déjà la pluie tombait le matin et le soir était frais.

Harry était debout devant un grand miroir à pied en bois sombre. Une serviette lui couvrait les hanches et son torse luisait sous les fines gouttelettes d'eau que ses cheveux laissaient s'échapper. Il se tourna pour examiner son profil et fit une moue dubitative. Un petit ventre se pointait à l'horizon et il le tâta doucement.

- Alors... soupira-t-il. Le bébé ou l'immense glace caramel chocolat chantilly d'hier soir ?

Il se tourna un peu puis grogna, défaitiste. D'un geste souple il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

- La glace, Affirma-t-il. Je mange décidemment trop...

- Il vaut mieux, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir d'un microbe comme enfant.

Harry sursauta et se retourna précipitamment. Debout à l'entrée de la chambre, se tenait Tom. Il n'avait pas changé et un sourire mutin flottait sur ses lèvres. Celles d'Harry s'étirèrent. Son sourire devait faire cinq fois le tour de sa tête.

- TOM ! s'écria-t-il en courrant se jeter dans ses bras.

Tom le réceptionna en riant et d'un geste de la main, referma la porte derrière lui. Harry entoura son cou de ses bras et se pressa contre lui. Tom fit glisser ses mains dans son dos et déposa un doux baiser sur la tête du brun.

- Tu m'as manqué... souffla Harry en relevant la tête.

- Toi aussi, répondis simplement Tom avant de prendre sa bouche pour un baiser passionné.

Harry fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du Lord tandis que celles de Tom voyageaient sur son dos et ses fesses. Il soupira de contentement et se serra contre lui. Il l'aimait c'est tout.

Cassiopée

- Pourquoi es-tu si en retard ? demanda Harry, blottit au chaud contre Tom, sous les couverture de leur immense lit.

- J'ai passé ces deux dernières semaines Grèce, avoua le Lord. Là bas se trouve la plus grande et la plus complète des bibliothèques sorcières. Je recherchais avec ton parrain et Severus des informations sur les Élémentaires.

- En Grèce ? Les Élémentaires ? S'étrangla Harry.

- Ce sont des êtres à l'intelligence supérieure. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Là j'ai une réunion. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton parrain, je pense qu'il a besoin de ton soutient.

Sur ceux, Tom s'extirpa du lit et se rhabilla, puis fila en vitesse à sa réunion. Harry le regarda silencieusement partir, heureux de le revoir près de lui. Lorsque la porte claqua il se rallongea tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Tom était devenu le personnage principal de sa vie. Il était toujours là et même absent, il ressentait sa présence en lui. Son bébé, qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le sable du temps s'écoulait, lui rappelait sans arrêt cet amour qui le reliait à Tom. Était-il partagé ?

Il aimait sa relation présente avec Tom. Ces temps ci ils étaient complices et tendres l'un envers l'autres. C'était tout aussi nouveau pour lui que pour Tom, il s'en doutait... Mais il avait besoin de les entendre, ces trois petits mots et d'être rassuré... D'être sûr qu'il ne perdait pas son temps et son espoir sur une histoire impossible.

°0°


	18. Une ouverture sur le monde réel

_Et voilà c'est la rentrée. Les vacances sont finies mais bon point : Les updates reviennent dans toute leur splendeur ! J'avais promis ce chapitre pour hier ou aujourd'hui et je le poste maintenant en douce (alors que je suis censée être au petit coin faut dire) faute de temps ! _

_**Pensée du Jour** : Ne trouvez-vous pas que 24 Heures c'est pas du tout assez pour une journée ?! Franchement, si on avait pas besoin de dormir on raterait moins de chose, même si je l'avoue, jadore me pelotonner dans ma couette lorsqu'il pleut :D_

_J'espère que vos rentrées personnelles se sont bien passée et bonne chance (et courage) aux veinards des facs qui ne commencent qu'en Octobre ! Ne vous vanter pas, ça arrivera plus vite que prévu vous allez voir ! Les vacances ne sont jamais assez longues... XD_

_Bref voici le Chapitre 18. C'est plus un Chap de transition qu'autre chose mais il possède quelques détails intéréssants. Le prochain est pour bientôt et comme d'hab les bonus sont ici http : / / xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com ! _

_En esperant que ça vous plaise..._

_Angel MP_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 18 : Une ouverture sur le monde réel. La vérité est là.**

Il mit une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver la chambre de son parrain, perdue dans un sentier lointain. L'arbre était tout aussi immense que celui qui suportait la sienne. Mais contrairement au sien qui était en plein milieu de la base, il était éloigné du centre. Tout était silencieux et il n'y avait pas un chat. L'herbe verdoyante était molle sous ses pieds et l'air, frais. Un petit vent emmêla ses cheveux pas coiffés et il ressera son écharpe contre son cou, retenant un frisson.

- Hey Harry !

L'appelé tourna sur lui même et sourit à son interlocuteur. Sirius avançait vers lui, tout en remontant le col de son pull. Le revoir lui fit du bien, et soulagea de quelques inquiétudes le poids que supportait son estomac. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que les cernes marqués et l'air triste qu'arborait son parrain, ne firent que l'alourdir encore un peu plus.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- A ton avis ? rétorqua Harry qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Je n'ai pas vu mon parrain depuis plus d'un mois. N'est-il pas normal que je vienne te saluer ?

- Si, avoua Sirius qui répondit à son sourire. Viens donc dans mes bras filleul !

Harry ria légèrement et serra son parrain dans ses bras. Les cheveux mi-longs d'un brun ténébreux de Sirius vinrent caresser ses joues rougies par le froid.

- Montons dans ma chambre avant de devenir des glaçons, dit Sirius en frictonnant ses bras.

Ils montèrent rapidement les nombreuses marches menant à sa chambre qu'Harry découvrit aussi transparente que celle d'Eléanora et Téllandrill. Même s'il avait souvent foulé ce sol étrange il ne s'y était pas habitué et continuait à surveiller étroitement chacun de ses pas. Rapidement, par mesure de sécurité, il s'affala sur le canapé marron et retira son superflu de vêtement. Son manteau, son gilet à fermeture éclair et son écharpe furent prestement enlevés et il retrouva avec bonheur la chaleur d'une chambre chauffée.

- Rien qu'en octobre la différence de température est énorme, grogna Sirius qui se frotta les joues. Mes doigts me brûlent. Tu veux du thé ?

- Oui je veux bien.

Harry se redressa un instant, le temps de poser ses vêtements sur l'accoudoir.

- Merde Ry !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry, surpris.

- Tu as... Enfin t'es...

- Quoi ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah c'est que tu...

- Oui ? Je suis ... força le Gryffondor, agacé.

- Gros, lâcha Sirius avec une grimace.

Silencieux, le regard d'Harry passa de la mine incompréhensiblement étrange de Sirius à son ventre légèrement rebondi de trois mois de grossesse.

- Hum... Sirius. C'est normal je suis enceint je te rappelle... Tu l'as oublié ?

- Oui. Enfin non ! Corrigea Sirius en souriant. C'est juste que je ne croyais pas que tu grossirais aussi vite.

- Moi non plus, soupira Harry en tirant sur son t-shirt qui collait à chacunes de ses courbes. Mais Severus dit que c'est normal. Ce n'est pas une grossesse banale non plus. Je suis quand même un homme !

Au nom de Severus le regard de Sirius s'obscurçit, ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il plissa imperceptiblement les yeux, intrigué. Que c'était-il passé ?

- Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de Remus ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière attaque au Château et il n'habite pas à la base.

- Il n'est pas ici en effet mais à Sainte Mangouste, expliqua Sirius avant d'ajouter, devant l'air grave d'Harry : Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais Tonks est légèrement dépressive et ne mange pas beaucoup depuis son attaque. Elle est donc soignée là bas sous un faux nom. Remus ne quitte pas sa louve et son futur louveteau d'une semelle crois-moi.

- La prochaine fois que tu les verras dis leur que je souhaite qu'elle guérisse. J'ai hâte de voir leur enfant. Tu imagines ? Il héritera surement de quelques particularités de ses parents. Il y a des risques qu'il soit un loup garou ?

- Aucun, contra Sirius. Ce n'est pas... Génétique dirons nous mais magique. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il héritera sans doute que quelques... Particularités venant de son père.

- Oui... soupira Harry avant de sourire. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.

- Mais pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les voir toi-même ? interrogea Sirius, les sourcils fronçés.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir seul.

- Il n'est pas question de sortir seul... Mais de sortir tout court. Je serrais là moi.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. J'en parlerai à Tom.

Sirius lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'il serra entre ses mains. Lentement il but une gorgée et le liquide trop chaud, lui brûla légèrement la trachée. Mais la sensation de chaleur au creux de son estomac le réchauffa immédiatement.

- Alors cette mission... souffla-t-il. Il n'y a pas eut de perte, de catastrophes, d'imprévus ?

- Dans une mission entièrement orchestrée par le Maître ? s'étonna Sirius. Un imprévu ça n'existe pas !

- J'en conclu que malgré ce retard... Considérable, ajouta-t-il, accusateur, tout c'est bien passé.

- Comme sur des roulettes. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien.

- S'il me parlait plus et ne partait pas aussi longtemps et souvent, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter, grogna Harry avant de presser ses lèvres sur le rebord de la tasse, le regard fixant le vide sous ses pieds.

- Tom a fait ça des milliers de fois, dit Sirius, devinant de qui Harry parlait sous ce "Il". Nous sommes une équipe bien rodée. De plus cette mission était longue, mais quasiment sans risques.

- Je n'aime pas ce quasiment, rétorqua durement Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête, à la fois dépité et amusé par son filleul.

- Et avec Severus ? Glissa Harry, innocent.

Sirius sursauta et tourna son regard accusateur vers le brun.

- Aucun commentaire, grogna-t-il en se resservant une tasse de thé.

- Aller Siri' ! Insista le brun. Je sais qu'il vous rejoignait le soir par portoloin...

- Il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, coupa Sirius en se redressant sèchement. Et je respecte cela.

- Respecter le fait que l'homme que tu aimes ne t'aime pas ? S'étonna Harry. Sirius qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de toi ?

Sirius eut un pauvre sourire.

- On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer Harry. Et je ne le veux pas.

- Tout le monde t'aime Sirius.

- C'est faux. Harry il n'y a pas d'entre-deux avec un homme comme moi. Soit on m'aime, soit on ne m'aime pas. Je suis comme je suis, je m'y suis fait. J'ai compris qu'avec moi personne ne peut juste m'apprécier... C'est tout... Ou rien.

Un silence receuillit son discourt. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux encrés en ceux de Sirius. Il y voyait de la tristesse, et Sirius semblait avoir accepté son sort. Ce genre de comportement ne correspondait pas à son parrain qui était toujours un véritable gryffondor malgré les années. Ses bases étaient toujours agir avant de réfléchir.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Tout nos effectifs doivent impérativement êtres entrainés à combattre ces Ombres, grommela un des deux elfes qu'Harry avait rencontré lors de la réunion à laquelle il avait assisté.

- Harry y comprit, ajouta Severus. Je pense...

- Je comptais le faire moi même, coupa Tom. Severus tu devras te charger d'enseigner tes savoirs à quelques personnes qui seront désignées pour devenir des professeurs, puisque tu ne peux pas t'absenter de Poudlard.

- Nos soldats attendent les ordres, ajouta l'elfe blond. Voici plus d'un mois qu'ils n'ont pas eut de missions concrètes.

- Il fallait attendre le résultat de cette mission, expliqua Téllandrill. Maintenant que c'est fait je propose que l'ont fasse au plus vite une descente dans cette... Maison où Dumbledore y enferme ses Elémentaires.

- Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ses membres, contra Severus.

- C'est déjà ça, déclara Tom. De plus ce sont des Elémentaires renégats, ils nous confieront ce qu'ils savent rapidement. Sirius pourrait facilement les interroger.

- Il a un don pour faire parler les personnes désespérées, ajouta Téllandrill avec un sourire amusé lorsque son regard se porta vers Severus.

- Samedi prochain, dans la soirée, continua Severus en ignorant Téllandrill. Les membres de l'Ordre passent souvent leurs samedis soirs entre amis, éparpillés un peu partout.

- Il n'en serra que plus difficile pour Dumbledore de réunir son armée, conclu l'elfe brun. Tout celà me parait raisonable.

- Reste à savoir si en quatre jours, une centaine hommes arriveront à apprendre la défense contre les Ombres et les Elémentaires, soupira l'elfe blond en replaçant une longue mèche dérrière son oreille pointue.

- Ils doivent y arriver, s'exclama Téllandrill, catégorique. On doit le faire le plus vite possible. Tom tu te charges d'Harry, dès qu'il maitrise les méthodes, envois le enseigner aux soldats. Ce petit est doté d'une puissance incroyable.

- C'est bien pour ça que je veux m'en charger moi même, grogna Tom en refermant son dossier.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser se battre !? s'écria Severus.

- Je ne le laisserais pas non, fit Tom. Mais Harry n'est pas du genre à se battre en second plan. Il est... Imprévisible et il doit avoir toutes les cartes en mains si jamais il se retrouve face à un ennemi. La chance n'est pas une amie loyale.

Sur ceux Tom se leva et mit fin à la réunion. Il sortit hors du tronc immense et laissa l'air frais s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements légers. Son pantalon de costume noir voleta légèrement et le col de sa chemise se souleva. Il inspira un grand coup l'air pur de la base elfique et aperçut à quelques mètres Cassiopé, le familier d'Harry, galopper joyeusement, poursuivant avec enthousiasme un oiseau qui s'était dangereusement aventuré hors de son nid.

En regardant la tigresse courir avec force, faisant jouer tous ses muscles, Tom se demanda si cet animal était vraiment le familier d'Harry. Après tout, ces animaux choisissent leurs maitres, et lorsque Cassiopé est arrivée seul Harry était nouveau au Château. C'était la seule solution probable. De toute manière si Harry n'était pas son maitre, Cassiopé n'aurait pas laissé Dubois l'attraper car elle savait qu'il allait la mener à Harry.

Tom se remit en marche, les feuilles orangées craquelant sous ses pieds. Des elfes le saluèrent sur son chemin et il leur répondit vaguement. Malgré la présence d'Harry à ses côtés il était toujours Lord Voldemort, plus admiré pour sa froideur, son caractère impithoyable et pour ses convictions que pour sa gentillesse et son côté amant attentionné secrets. Ce là donnait aux faces inconnus un petit air d'interdit, comme une facette de lui introuvable avant l'apparition du brun dans sa vie. Harry donnait un tout autre sens à ses journées. Il savait que le soir, quand il rentrerait de ses interminables réunions, de ses interminables ordres lancés, de ces interminables grimaces de dégout données, il ne serait pas seul, à ruminer sur ce temps passé. Il oublierait alors tout ses problèmes pour s'évader dans un monde plus simple. Et ça, ça lui faisait du bien car pendant les trois dernières années il n'avait fait que ça. Travailler, tuer, travailler, hurler, tuer, travailler... La monotonie n'est pas mère de sureté, car lorsque vient la surprise, nous n'y sommes pas préparés.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry quitta Sirius juste avant le déjeuné. Il n'avait guère réussit à lui soutirer ne serait-ce qu'un autre mot concernant Severus. Peut être Tom pourrait-il lui en apprendre plus ? Il retrouva Cassiopé à dix mètres de l'arbre où était construite la chambre de son parrain. Celle ci courut vers lui et lui sauta de dessus. Ses pattes déjà bien lourdes s'abattirent sur ses bras et Harry ria en les attrapant, pendant que sa tigresse lui léchouillait le visage.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle, susurra-t-il en caressant son doux crâne blanc.

Cassiopé ronronna et retomba sur ses pattes. Elle devança Harry et sautilla devant lui, jouant avec les feuilles. Comme à son habitude Harry la regarda s'amuser avec tendresse. Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à la chambre royale où les attendait Eléanora avec qui il devait manger aujourd'hui.

- Salut Ry' ! s'exclama Eléanora lorsqu'il entra.

- Coucou El' !

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant d'essuyer les pattes terreuses de Cassiopé d'un coup de baguette. Eléanora pendit son manteau à côté du sien et ils se dirigèrent vers la table où un déjeuné pour deux était dressé.

- Tu as vu Tom ce matin ? S'enquit la Princesse.

- Brièvement, une heure à tout casser quoi, ronchonna Harry. Après ses missions il n'est jamais très disponible.

- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir Ry. Tom est très occupé. Il dirige toujours la base française en plus de notre base anglaise, plus une partie de la base elfique principale.

- Aussi ? Je pensais que Téllandrill la dirigeait entièrement.

- Cette base ? S'étonna Eléanora. Oh non ! Téllandrill est avant tout le Prince des Elfes, il doit s'occuper de son peuple en premier plan. La base elfique vient en second. Tom l'aide depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Ils ont tout battit ensemble.

- Tu veux dire que tous les elfes ici sont des agents de Tom ?

- On peut dire ça. C'est la base principale des elfes car ils suivent tous les idéaux de Tom. Elle a été crée pour ses partisants.

- Ca explique certaines choses.

- Et puis il reçoit souvent les dirigeants des autres bases pour s'informer de leurs progrets, ajouta Eléanora. Bref il est surbooké.

Harry soupira. Avec tout ce travail il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne voie que si peu Tom. Il se resservit en carottes rapées bien assaisonées.

- Alors qu'as-tu fais de ta semaine ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ici ? J'ai lu, dessiné, fait un peu de méditation, d'entrainement... Bref l'éclate totale.

- Maintenant que Tom est revenu je suis sûre que ton train-train habituel va changer, le rassura Eléanora.

- Merlin je l'espère, souffla Harry. Et dire que je suis censée avoir été enlevé ! Je pensais être torturé et à la place on me traite comme un prince.

- La politesse Voldemorienne tu crois ? Ria Eléanora.

Harry la suivit dans son rire.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda Eléanora, soucieuse de son bonheur.

- Des fois je me dis que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, la contra Harry. En apparence j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! Des amis, un bon logement, des vêtements à ma taille, de quoi satisfaire mes envies, de quoi me plonger dans mes passe-temps préférés... Et j'ai Tom. Et puis le bébé... Il ne me manque rien.

- Sauf qu'en fait c'est plus compliqué que ça n'es-ce pas ? Souffla El' en reposant ses couverts.

Harry détourna le regard gêné. Il n'aimait pas se plaindre, pas à Eléanora.

- Oui c'est plus... Compliqué que ça n'en a l'air, répondit doucement Harry.

- Ry... Raconte-moi.

Il ne put le lui refuser. Eléanora était devenue la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Le lien qui les unissait était encore plus fort que celui qui le liait à Hermione.

- J'aimerais... commença le petit brun. J'aimerais ne pas être enceint par obligation. J'aimerais que Tom partage mes sentiments. J'aimerais que Ron, Hermione et tous ceux que j'aime soient du même côté de la barière que moi. J'aimerais que cette guerre se finisse. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre normalement avec Tom et le bébé lorsqu'il sera né. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire un choix entre ceux qui m'ont receuillis lorsque je n'avais rien, lorsque j'étais perdu et ceux que j'ai appris à connaître et que j'aime de tout mon coeur. J'aimerais tout plein de chose. Dont pas mal sont impossibles.

- Rien n'est impossible, coupa Eléanora. Si l'on a assez confiance en soit.

- Si... Jamais Tom ne m'aimera comme moi je l'aime. Ca, c'est impossible.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi.

HPLV

Il flottait. L'air le portait, comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Il se fondait dans le paysage, ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Il sentait chaque personne qui l'entouraient, chaque présence vivante des alentours. Il n'avait conscience de rien d'autre que de ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit était vide de toutes pensées. Il était libre, et sa magie aussi. C'était elle qui tournait comme cela, autour de lui, semblable à une tornade. Une tornade douce et maitrisée. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais qui envahit ses poumons. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et l'étau qui enserrait son ventre ces derniers temps s'évapora. Il sentit ses épaules se relacher et ses jambes se ramollir. Il flottait, dans un cocon d'air doux et tiède. Comme une maison de coton d'où l'on ne voudrait plus jamais partir car elle était impénétrable. Aucun problème, stress, nouvelle, ne le franchissait. Sauf _lui_...

- Harry !

Sa présence était claire dans son esprit, comme une aura lumineuse qui fit gonfler son coeur à sa simple vue. Semblable à une source pure où il voudrait s'enivrer de son parfum de liberté. Il était là. Devant lui. Debout. Et le regardait. À travers sa douce tornade de coton, crée par sa magie contrôlée par son esprit.

- Harry tu m'entends ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'entendait. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir quitter sa méditation pour lui. Lui qui était une source égale de bonheur et de malheur. Il était là, et son coeur l'appelait, près à l'aimer.

- Harry ! Réveille-toi tout de suite.

L'être aimé semblait en colère contre son ignorance. Il n'aimait pas cela, être ignoré. Il lui fallait toutes les pensées de l'être aimant sur lui. L'être aimant en avait besoin lui aussi, de penser à lui. Mais il l'aimait. Et on ne refuse rien à l'amour. Car c'est... _Vital_.

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Tom, brillant d'une lueur fachée. Doucement il redescendit à terre et bientôt le vent qui l'entourait fut celui créé par la nature et non pas par sa magie. Le Gryffondor attrapa les pans de son écharpe déliée qui pandaient de chaques côté de son cou et la noua. Il sourit à ses camarades de méditation qui au début lançaient à Tom des oeillades furieuses avant qu'ils ne le reconnaissent.

- Oui Tom ?

- Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle, grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- La méditation sert à se couper du monde extérieur, soupira Harry.

- Je suis d'accord, mais il n'est jamais bon de trop _se couper _du monde extérieur comme tu le dis, coupa Tom. Viens suis-moi.

Tom s'emparra du sac de sport qu'Harry avait posé sur l'herbe, dans un coin reculé de l'air de méditation, qui était spécialement conçue pour que les ondes magiques des participants ne dérangent pas leurs camarades. Le Lord emboita le pas d'une démarche décidée. Harry haussa un sourcil et le suivit sans protester.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Dans notre chambre, répondit juste Tom.

En effet deux minutes plus tard ils montaient les interminables escaliers qui menait à leur suite en hauteur. Harry s'empressa d'entrer dans la chambre chaleureuse et chauffée. Dehors l'automne arrivait à grand pas et le temps y était déjà. Tom jeta négligement son sac sur un fauteuil alors qu'Harry retirait son t-shirt souillé par la transpiration. Il avait fait deux heures de sport aujourd'hui et avait voulut terminer sa journée avec de la méditation.

Le jeune Gryffondor retira à la suite son pantalon, faisant fi du regard de Tom sur son corps. Sur son ventre pour plus de précision. Il était maintenant enceint de trois mois et son ventre était définitivement arrondit. Ses pantalons le serraient furieusement, comme ses t-shirts qui moulaient chaques courbes de son torse. Il était urgent pour lui de faire du shopping.

- Ton pantalon est trop serré, fit remarquer Tom. Il te laisse des marques sur les hanches.

- J'ai prit cinq kilos, ajouta Harry. Mais Eléanora dit aussi que j'ai prit du muscle. Tu trouves ?

Il contracta ses muscles un moment avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain adjacente. Tom s'allongea sur le grand lit et retira ses chaussures. Il écouta les bruits qu'Harry faisait de la salle de bain.

- Au fait pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? s'exclama Harry avant d'entrer dans la douche.

- Je pensais que tu voudrais connaître les nouvelles de la mission.

- Quoi ? cria Harry, plus fort encore pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau. Je n'entends pas !

Tom soupira et se releva. Il entra dans la salle de bain où Harry se lavait, dos à lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et croisa les bras, le regard rieur.

- Je disais que tu voudrais peut être connaître les nouvelles.

- Un peu que j'le veux, s'exclama Harry.

Ce dernier se retourna pour attraper le savon et vit Tom. Il sursauta surpris et lui lança un regard menaçeur.

- Voyeur...

- Tu ne m'entendais pas, se justifia Tom en souriant. Et je t'ai déjà vu nu. Aller dépêches-toi.

_°0°0°0°0°HPLV°0°0°0°0°_

- Hown ? Appella Harry.

Il noua rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches et deux secondes plus tard l'elfe de maison qui avait été attaché à Harry pendant son séjour au Château de Salazar Serpentard apparut. Il s'inclina devant lui.

- Tu pourrais m'apporter... commença Harry en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Disons... De la glace aux cookies, avec des noisettes tiens ! Oh et... Du lait ? Ouais du lait. Au chocholat, et chaud bien entendu. Avec des cookies normaux.

- Ce sera tout Maître Harry ?

- Oui merci Hown.

L'elfe s'inclina une dernière fois et disparut en un pop. Harry s'avança vers l'immense armoire en bois qui ne contenait pourtant qu'une partie de la garde robe des deux habitants de la chambre.

- Un fringale Harry ? demanda Tom.

Harry tourna son regard émeraude vers Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était assit sagement sur le lit. Son visage était paisible et son regard un brin amusé. Le voir ainsi, au naturel, donna envie à Harry d'aller l'embrasser et de se lover dans ses bras.

- Je mange deux fois plus que d'habitude, soupira Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va me déranger. Mince j'ai oublié de demander à Hown un milk shake à la vanille !

Boudeur, Harry se retourna vers la vaste armoire et consulta l'étagère des pantalons.

- Dis tu fais du combien Tom ?

- Combien quoi ? S'étonna Tom.

- En taille de pantalon.

- Une taille de plus que toi je crois... répondit Tom. Pourquoi ?

Harry lui envoya un sourire énigmatique avant de refermer la porte de l'amoire sur ses pantalons et d'ouvrir celle qui cachait ceux de Tom.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me prendre mes vêtements tout de même ? s'exclama Tom, qui pourtant avait esquissé un sourire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Questionna Harry mutin. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton futur bébé ait des malformations dues à l'étroitesse de mes pantalons tout de même ?

- Non il en va de soit, fut obligé de répondre Tom.

Il laissa Harry fouiller dans ses affaires. Le Gryffondor y trouva un des joggings noirs que Tom mettait lorsqu'il faisait du sport. Il le jeta sur le lit et en profita pour prendre un t-shirt blanc appartenant à Tom. La carrure de se dernier était plus imposante que la sienne malgré que lors de ces derniers mois Harry s'était bien musclé.

Le jeune brun enfila rapidement un boxer et se débarassa de sa serviette pour s'habiller. Fin prêt, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son pantalon ne le serrait plus vraiment et son t-shirt retombait comme un t-shirt normal. Il était enfin à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Enfin dans ceux de Tom.

- Pratique, souffla Harry avec un sourire.

Harry grimpa sur le lit et rampa vers Tom. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, alors que Tom s'allongeait à son tour. Naturellement Harry se lova contre lui. Il soupira de bien être.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il doucement, tout en nichant son visage dans le cou de Tom.

Tom ne répondit rien mais l'entoura de ses bras. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front et le serra contre lui. Le coeur d'Harry se serra légèrement et la déception le submergea. Mais Tom souleva son menton pour prendre ses lèvres délicatement.

- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Les nouvelles armes de Dumbledore tu veux dire ? grogna Tom.

- Tu parles de ces fameux Elémentaires ?

- Oui. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

- J'ai du lire un passage sur eux. Ce ne sont pas des créatures maléfiques ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Harry. Les Elémentaires sont des êtres rares et si différents qu'il est immensément dur pour un humain de les approcher.

- A cause de leur intelligence ?

- Sais-tu que nous, les humains, nous n'utilisons que dix pourcents de notre cerveau ? Et bien eux l'utilisent pleinement. En fait ils ne sont qu'un avec la nature. Cette sensation que tu ressens lorsque tu médites, c'est leur façon de vivre. Ils comuniquent avec la terre, l'air, l'eau... Le feu. Ce sont leurs amis, car en quelques sortes ils ne font qu'un.

- D'où leur nom.

- Et leur force. Les éléments sont à leur service, ils les protègent et les Elémentaires peuvent les contrôler autant qu'ils le veulent, ils n'ont pas de maître.

- Mais pourtant Dumbledore les garde bien captifs non ?

Intrigué Harry se redressa en tailleur face à Tom, les sourcils froncés. Il se sentait... Concerné. Irrémédiablement intéressé. Ces êtres allaient sans doute être la cause de la mort d'un bon nombre de personnes et il aimerait tellement éviter cela. Eviter tout ce sang, humain ou non, mais innocent.

- Ce sont des renégats. Dumbledore leur a promit la paix et la sécurité s'ils lui obéissaient. Et un être désespéré...

- Un être faible mentalement. Donc facilement manipulable, finit Harry.

- Et les Elémentaires le sont encore plus. Le trouble qu'ils ressentent pour le plus petit et futile problème est cent fois plus grand que le notre.

- Puisqu'ils vivent normalement dans un état d'éternelle méditation.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que trop méditer peut devenir nocif. Il augmente la sensibilité et la sensation de bien être que l'on ressent est si intense que l'on n'aimerait jamais la quitter.

- Oui je connais ça... murmura Harry les yeux baissés. J'y ferais attention dorénavant.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais Harry, ajouta soudainement Tom en appercevant l'air coupable qu'abordait Harry. Je sais que ces derniers temps tu es éprouvé émotionnellement et physiquement. Mais tu dois privilégier le repos naturel à l'artifice éphémère qu'est la méditation.

Harry releva son regard brillant sur Tom. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et observa ses traits concernés et sérieux. Tom semblait savoir de quoi il parlait.

- Finalement, reprit Tom. Les Elementaires ne sont plus que l'origine de notre problème. Puisque les Ombres sont ici.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Harry. Les Ombres ?

- Sans doute la pire façon de tuer qui existe, marmonna Tom en observant une branche d'arbre à travers la grande vitre panoramique de leur suite. Ce sont des esprits, des esprits morts.

- Des esprits morts ?

- Ce sont les Elementaires qui les font revenir. Ils les appellent, les dérangent dans leur sommeil éternels et elles deviennent de véritables armes. Les Ombres on l'apparance de fantomes à la silouette qui pourrait te rappeller celle des Détraqueurs, sauf que l'on voit leurs visages. Des visages où une souffrance pure y est affichée. Ce ne sont que des innocents, à qui on a volé leur repos mérité.

Harry prit le temps de digérer l'information.

- Comment tuent-elles ?

- Elles te pénètrent, contrôlent ton corps. Elles n'ont qu'à penser à se jeter un Avada qu'aussitôt tu le fais. Tu n'y peux rien, elles sont plus fortes que les Impériums.

- Parce qu'elles sont dominées par la haine, souffla Harry.

Le Griffondor secoua la tête, il était dégouté, déçu, en colère surement. Il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer. Dumbledore était donc tombé bien bas.

- Je vais t'apprendre à t'en protéger et bientôt tu auras toutes les armes pour te protéger si jamais le besoin s'en suit, ajouta Tom. Je veux que tu deviennes encore plus puissant que tu ne l'es déjà Harry. Je veux que tu puisses tuer sans bouger. Je veux que tu puisses manipuler, je veux que tu puisses soumettre... Je veux que tu deviennes plus puissant encore.

Son ton devint enflammé, et se regard se perdit dans ses propres pensées hantée par une seule peur. Une peur dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence réelle. Une peur qui pour lui, ne serait qu'une preuve de faiblesse.

La peur de LE perdre. De tout perdre, encore une fois. La peur de voir cet image, incroyable mais pourtant incorrigible se brouiller dans son esprit, devenir irréalisable. La peur de ne plus pouvoir être heureux.

_A bientôt pour le prochain !_

_Bizooox ! Angel MP_

_PS : Merci à Love Gaara Of The Sand qui est toujours là malgré mes fréquents retards et mes énormes et très fréquentes fautes !_


	19. Lorsqu'une mission sauvetage se cache

_Hello !_

_Je ne sais plus pour quand j'avais prédit ce chapitre mais bon... Il est là en tous cas ! En ce moment même je travaille sur le prochain qui mettera en scène la bataille et croyez moi... Il sera very very space ! XD Très bizarre, moi même en le relisant j'me suis demandée où ça allait me mener. J'vais sans doute le repasser, corriger des passages incompréhensibles (c'est à dire l'ensemble de mon occupation 3h25 - 5h04 de ce matin, :P) . Je sais en tous cas que dans le 22, il y aura un max d'e réponse (normalement). _

_J'en profite pour faire ce dont je n'avais pas eut le temps de faire : Remercier les revieweurs ! J'ajoute certaines choses : La majorité d'entre vous pense que Tom aime Harry... Et j'ai beau me lire et me relire, j'vois pas où j'ai pu marquer ça ! Bon d'accord j'ai mis un gros et énorme indice mais n'oublions pas que Tom croit toujours que l'amour est une faiblesse (plus pour longtemps j'vous l'accorde)Enfin vous saurez tout sur ce point dans CE chapitre.. Ensuite pour l'avancée SBSS c'est sans doute pour le 22 ça aussi. Puis que oui, Tom aura le droit à un bon coup de pied au cul qui le propulsera dans les bras de Ryry (bon pas autant mais bon, ça reste Voldychou !). Voilà c'est tout ! Merci encore !_

_Les bonus : http : / xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com_

_Bref ... ENJOY ! _

_Angel MP (qui s'éclipse pour lire Gossip Girl)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Lorsqu'une mission sauvetage peut se cacher sous une attaque.**

- Alors ? Interrogea nerveusement Harry en réajustant sa chemise à carreaux par dessus son t-shirt blanc.

Severus ouvrit le robinet de l'évier et se lava soigneusement les mains. Son visage était impénétrable et pour Harry, qui était assit sur un lit de l'infirmerie, s'en était presque insuportable. Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta brusquement et Severus convoqua une serviette d'un murmure. Une fois le tissu éponge volatilisé il se retourna vers le brun, qui relaçait ses baskets blanches sur lesquelles tombait un jeans large et brut.

- Il va très bien. Tu en es à ton troisième mois de grossesses. Les nausées ont disparues ?

- Oui depuis une semaine, répondit Harry soulagé. C'est un garçon où une fille ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant Harry mais ton bébé est en excellente santé.

- Mais je n'ai pas un peu trop grossi ?

- C'est tout à fait normal comme prise de poid. Ta grossesse est plus lourde à supporter physiquement et mentalement qu'une grossesse féminine. Ne te fais pas de souçis, le rassura Severus en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux.

Harry lui sourit, dévoilant de belles dents blanches et bien rangées. Ses yeux verts pétillèrent lorsque Severus lui tendit une petite photo en noir et blanc. Sa première écographie sorcière. Le foetus bougeait lentement et on percevait les battements de son coeur qui se réitéraient sans arrêt. Harry la serra entre ses doigts tremblant.

- Il faut que tu te détendes Harry, conseilla Severus en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Dans un mois ton corps va le plus changer et ton système nerveux va en prendre un coup. Je te conseille de prendre soin de toi. Prends des bains, va te baigner, l'eau détendra tes muscles. Pratique le yoga moldu l'après midi sur l'air de méditation. Dorénavant il faudra que tu évites de trop abuser de l'entrainement aux armes blanches. Si tu tiens tant que ça à ne pas te relacher, entraine toi à la magie sans baguette, et au tir à l'arc. Et je te le répête une énième fois aussi ; fais bien attention à ne pas retirer la part de magie destiné à ton enfant.

Severus reprit son souffle après sa longue tirade qui amusa Harry. Derrière son air d'éternel professeur aigri se cachait un coeur où il avait définitivement sa place. Severus était toujours là pour lui. C'était lui qui lui avait envoyé des potions contre les nausées matinales et qui le rassurait dès qu'il avait un doute. Sirius était là pour lui aussi mais avec Severus se n'était pas la même chose. Sirius le faisait parler et Severus parlait. Sirius voulait rassurer, Severus voulait arranger. C'était là où était toute la différence.

- Merci Sev, fit Harry en l'étreignant brièvement. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Sans doute rien ! Viens par là il faut que je te fasse réviser quelques choses.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°°°°°°

Tom reboucha son flacon d'encre noire et fit disparaitre, d'un coup de baguette, le parchemin sur lequel il venait de gribouiller. Dans son esprit il le vit apparaître sur un autre bureau encombré de livres anciens et d'un bouquet de fleurs. Sur le bureau de Téllandrill.

Le Seigneur Noir s'étira souplement. Dehors il pleuvait des cordes. Il entendait les bruits des courses paniquées, des rires des enfants qui pataugeaient dans l'eau avec insousciance sous les réprimandes des mères à propos de la saleté qui recouvraient leurs affaires. Il entendait aussi les oiseaux se cacher prestement et secouer leurs ailes trempées. Il savait qu'au loin, à une centaine de mètres, des elfes s'occupaient rapidement des chevaux et des pégases qui rentraient au chaud. Il savait aussi que sur l'air de tir à l'arc, Eléanora arrêtait rapidement son entrainement et allait se cacher dans le bureau de son mari. Elle en profiterait surement pour le retrouver et pour en profiter, balayant toutes ses protestations. Tom sourit, sachant que dès que la première goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur terre, Téllandrill avait attendu le moment où sa femme venait le retrouver et que toutes ses jérémiades n'étaient qu'une façon de se faire désirer et de la taquiner.

Il soupira lorsqu'il se relevait, le corps courbaturé par sa mauvaise positition. Il marmonna un nom et un elfe apparut devant lui. La créature s'inclina tellement bas que son nez aquilin s'appuya sur le tapis bordeau posé à terre.

- Dit moi où est M. Potter en ce moment, ordonna sèchement Tom sans même le regarder.

- Maître Harry Potter est dans votre chambre Maître Monsieur, déblata rapidement et maladroitement l'elfe grassouillet.

- Bien. Dispose.

L'elfe repartit en un craquement sonore et d'un claquement de doigt Tom se posa un sort qui repousserait la pluie de sa silouette sombre. Il sortit en hâte et parcourut les quelques mètres jusqu'à sa suite à pas de couse. Il pénétra rapidement dans l'embouchure transparente en verre si mince mais qui recouvrait efficacement les escaliers d'herbe. D'un geste souple il retira sa cape trempée et imbibée d'eau qu'il sécha magiquement tout en montant les marches. Les alentours rendus flous par la pluie torrentielle étaient déserts et il n'y avait déjà plus un bruit.

Harry lisait paisiblement lorsqu'il entra. Il ne le remarqua pas de suite et Tom en profita pour l'observer. Harry s'intégrait parfaitement dans la vaste chambre aux bois clairs et aux décorations et couvertures d'un rouge profond. Il était assis sur un des fauteuils moelleux d'un beige chaleureux où on avait posé un léger drap de toile bordeau qui s'associait très bien avec le reste de la chambre. Les grandes bougies qu'il avait allumé tamisaient la pièce et Tom y vit l'espace d'un instant une image de publicité pour une marque de magasins de meubles moldus. Une atmosphère de détente planait et détendit ses muscles noués par son travail arrassant. Il regretta soudain de n'être venu que pour le continuer et enseigner à Harry les moyens de se défendre.

- Tom ? S'étonna Harry en refermant son livre. Que fais-tu ici ?

Tom posa sa cape sur le lit. Harry se releva de son siège et le rejoignit.

- Je dois t'entrainer. L'as-tu oublié ? On en a discuté hier, tu dois apprendre à les combattre.

- Oh... souffla Harry, déçu. Bien sur. Par où on commence ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°°°°°

- Une incantion n'est pas un sort. Ce n'est jamais aisé à lancer car il faut prévoir chaque effet, chaque conséquence de tes paroles, expliqua Tom. C'est pour cela qu'il faut tout d'abord que tu la comprennes. Que tu saches la signification exacte du moindre mot que tu vas devoir prononcer. C'est vraiment important. Une fois cette partie assimilée tu utiliseras ta source afin d'activer son effet.

- Bien et qu'elle est l'incantation ? Questionna Harry, impatient d'en apprendre plus.

- C'est là où réside notre principal problème...

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Harry. Pourtant une incantation ce n'est pas bien compli...

- En elfique, coupa le Lord. Une incantation en elfique datant de Grindewald.

- En elfique ? Les elfes ont une langue spécifique ? S'étonna Harry. Pourtant ils parlent tous en anglais !

- Ce changement de langue ne date que d'une cinquantaine d'années lorsque nos deux mondes se sont alliés. Il était plus facile pour les elfes de parler anglais qu'elfique, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer plus aisément avec le monde qui les entourait.

- Ca veut dire qu'avant ils... Nous ignoraient ou nous détestaient ?

- On n'était pas en bons termes dirons nous, mais tout ça c'est arrangé après la troisième guerre.

- Tant mieux...

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus encore dans son fauteuil. Le petit plaid en toile rouge recouvrait ses pieds glacés qu'il se mit à frictionner.

- Tu as froid ?

Le Gryffondor redressa son regard sur Tom, surprit par son attention. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Il ne fait que vingt trois degrés dans la chambre.

- C'est bien assez.

- Pour la survie d'un glaçon oui, grogna Harry amusé. Mais pas pour la mienne.

Tom inclina la tête sur le côté, plongeant son regard rubis dans ses prunelles émeraude brillantes. Elles scintillaient toujours en sa présence. Leur brillance augmenta encore d'un cran lorsque Tom se releva pour s'assoir à ses côtés dans le fauteuil, tout collé à lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et caressa lentement son dos. Le coeur d'Harry rata un battement et il esquissa un doux sourire en se lovant contre lui. A son tour il entoura la taille du lord de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou chaud.

- Que veux dire cette incantation ? Continua Harry qui ne voulait pas remettre la conversation.

- Dans notre languague actuel elle signifie " Elles ne sont que blancheur, pure innocence de candeur. De leur repos éternel elles ont étées retiré et notre devoir n'est que de les délivrer».

- Joli, commenta Harry. Très poétique.

- Et mortellement efficace, ajouta malicieusement Tom. Mais encore faut-il être assez conscient pour la formuler.

- Comment ça ?

- Je répondrai à ta question plus tard. Pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur l'incantation.

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure à Harry pour maitriser pleinement la prononciation et la compréhension de la délicate incantation. Lors de cette courte demi-heure, Tom avait été dérangé trois fois par des elfes de maison ou des serviteurs quelconques qu'il avait rabroués sèchement. Harry n'en avait pas été offusqué. Il appréciait le fait que Tom n'aime pas être dérangé lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa compagnie.

- Bien, très bien, complimenta Tom, content de son avancée. Maintenant passons à ta source. Severus m'a dit que tu y avais travaillé. L'as-tu trouvé ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en s'empêchant formellement de rougir.

Et il l'avait véritablement trouvé. En fait elle était tout contre lui, et l'entourait tendrement de ses bras. Car sa source était Tom. Ce n'était plus à démontrer.

- Cela nous facilitera la tache, fit Tom soulagé. Maintenant tu dois apprendre à...

- Alors ça avance ? interrogea Eléanora tout en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son mari.

- Lentement, trop lentement, soupira Téllandrill. Pas même le quart de nos troupes peuvent se protéger contre eux. Et encore... Ils maitrisent seulement les incantations de deuxième cercle et la langue elfique. De plus les elfes palefreniers sont débordés par l'arrivée en masse des chevaux de Tom et n'ont pas le temps pour l'entrainement des pégases. Les archers ne peuvent plus s'entrainer pour cause de cette satanée pluie. Et j'ai une réunion dans une heure, que je vais devoir assumer seul puisque en ce moment Tom est avec Harry.

Un silence acceuillit son discourt désespéré. Puis Eléanora soupira, et Téllandrill releva le regard étonné. Etonné car son soupirement avait tout d'un soupirement... Tendre. Il jeta un regard à sa merveilleuse femme qui était assise au bord de son bureau, appuyé sur ses mains plaquées derrière elle et les pieds sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Sa longue chevelure de nuit était attachée en une queue de cheval souple où s'échappait sa franche qui tombait sur ses yeux bleu foncés. Sa peau était claire, presque aussi claire de que la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, comme une rose. Il l'aimait, malgré tout ce que l'on avait dit. Malgré le fait que leurs races n'étaient pas faites pour s'entendre. Malgré leurs positions. Leur amour était pur, fort et résistant. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

- Jamais... Jamais Harry Potter ne tombera amoureux de Lord Voldemort. Et jamais... Lord Voldemort ne sera amoureux... Mais ce ne sont que des noms... Des noms vides et sans vie qui n'abritent que des images. Tu sais j'ai lu un célèbre roman moldu. Roméo et Juliette. Un passage précit du texte l'a fait comprendre certaines choses.

- Roméo et Juliette ?

- Une histoire d'amour tragique entre ce qui devrait être deux ennemis.

- Et ce passage raconte quoi ?

- " Qu'y a-t-il en un nom ? Ce que nous nommons rose embaumerait tout autant sous un autre nom. "

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort ne sont que des façades décidées, encrées dans leurs jeux. Et que petit à petit, entre eux deux, leurs deux noms sont effacés, pour ne devenir qu'Harry et Tom. Deux hommes rigoureusement différents, mais rigoureusement fait l'un pour l'autre. Lorsque le coeur vainc l'esprit... Ils n'y peuvent rien, et surtout pas Tom. Sa carapace ne se fissure que pour lui, et quoiqu'il en dise ça lui fait un bien fou. Il aime Harry, tout autant que sa réciprocité. Mais jamais, jamais il ne pourra lui pardonner de l'avoir tué, éliminé, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Il le déteste pour ça, mais cela force aussi son admiration. Et jamais, au grand jamais Tom n'a admiré quelqu'un. Tout comme il n'a jamais aimé.Il ne s'en rend surement pas compte.

- Prisonnier de son coeur... souffla Téllandrill. Des sentiments contradictoires, trop forts pour n'être qu'ignorés mais trop importants pour êtres pleinement assumés.

- Bien sûr... Crois-tu qu'un jour Harry pardonnera Lord Voldemort d'avoir tué ses parents ? De l'avoir destiné à cette vie qu'il haït tant ? Jamais. Et je le comprends. Tout comme je comprends Tom.

- Mais Harry assume ses sentiments lui, contra Téllandrill.

Sa femme passa une main lasse sur son visage et Téllandrill s'en empara délicatement. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et la vampire se blottit dans ses bras, assise sur ses genoux.

- Harry n'a que dix-huit ans. C'est à peine un adulte et pourtant il est bien plus mûr que les mangemorts de son âge. Si tu avais vu son regard lorsque l'on s'était aperçus que son ventre s'était légèrement bombé ! On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Il est... innocent, malgré le sang sur ses mains. Et il le restera sans doute toute sa vie. Contrairement à Tom il est à l'écoute de son coeur, c'est la raison pour laquelle jamais il ne pourra devenir mauvais. Il est dans le mauvais camp... Mais n'est pas mauvais. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est pour ceux qu'il aime, et seulement pour eux. On l'a manipulé toute sa vie, Tom y comprit. Et l'espoir qu'il a de la diriger de lui même, de faire ses propres choix, le rend plus sombre, plus fort, mais en aucun cas... Mauvais.

- Il aime vraiment Tom, ça se voit dans ses yeux, acquiesça Téllan'.

- Oui il aime Tom. Mais seulement une partie de lui. Celle qui n'a pas de nom. Ou celle qu'il nomme Tom. Il a fait de Lord Voldemort deux personnes différentes et s'entête à ne voir que sa bonne partie. La partie qui n'est délivrée qu'à lui. La partie aimante et... Humaine. La partie sanguinaire et tortionnaire est reléguée au fond de son esprit, bien enfermée. Il ne veut pas la voir, parce que ce qu'il veut par dessus tout c'est...

- Une famille, coupa Téllandrill qui soudain comprennait tout. La famille que lui n'a jamais eut. S'il est tendre comme ça c'est qu'il s'attend vraiment à construire une famille avec Tom.

- Qui lui ne voit en leur enfant... Qu'une arme ?

- Avec son esprit oui... Mais avec son coeur non...

**TJHP**

- Tu as la chevalière ? Interrogea une énième fois Tom.

- Oui Tom, soupira Harry. Ca fait dix fois que je te le dis.

- Il vaut mieux être sûr, contra Tom. Garde là avec toi.

- Je l'ai toujours avec moi, elle m'a sauvé la vie au dernier combat. Sans elle j'aurais été atteind par un bon nombre de sort.

- Elle n'est pas à cent pour cent fiable.

- Je suis prêt.

Tom arrêta soudainement son mouvement, qui consistait à ranger sa baguette dans sa botte. Il coula vers Harry un regard noir.

- Tu ne viens pas Harry.

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?! s'écria Harry agacé.

- Parce que, répondit fermement Tom avec autorité. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un profite de cette attaque pour t'embêter.

- Je suis un grand garçon, assura Harry, de plus en plus irrité. Je veux me battre à tes côtés. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Je suis un des meilleurs atouts de ton Ordre !

- Peut être ! avoua Tom, dont le ton montait. Mais tu n'es pas en état pour combattre !

- Pas en état ?! S'exclama Harry. Je ne suis pas un handicapé Tom ! Je peux encore servir à quelques choses ! Laisse moi au moins me rendre en dernière ligne et soigner les blesser !

- Hors de question ! Cria à son tour Tom dont les yeux rétrécissaient. C'est quoi cette manie de toujours vouloir participer à tout ?! Cette attaque n'est pas de ton niveau !

- De mon niveau ?! S'étrangla Harry, les poings sur les hanches. Je suis plus fort que les trois quart de ton armée ! Elfe ou sorcier ! N'ose pas même penser une nouvelle fois que je ne suis pas assez bon pour cette attaque ! Je te rappelle que j'ai enseigné À LA MOITIÉ de tes fichues troupes comment se défendre contre les Elémentaires ces derniers jours et que JE devais les aider ! Et non pas le CONTRAIRE ! Te passer de moi serait une énorme faute !

Le poing de Tom s'abattit si violemment sur le guéridon de bois qui suportait l'épée de Tom que le rebord se fissura. L'épée tomba à terre dans un fracas de ferraille. Harry sursauta et se mura dans silence, face aux yeux incandescents de Tom qui, furieux, ne cédait pas d'un cheveu contre la colère du jeune homme.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Harry, susurra Tom d'une voix si faussement calme qu'elle en était rauque. N'essaie pas de me contre-dire. J'ai des raisons, valables, de faire ce que je fais. Et ni toi, ni personne d'autre ne m'en dissuadera est-ce clair ?!

Harry du se retenir pour ne pas baisser les yeux devant le Lord qui l'impressionnait. Sa colère s'effaça devant son remords. Il causait plus de soucis à Tom en l'embêtant de cette manière qu'il l'aidait. Et son but premier n'était que de le soutenir lors de la rude bataille qui l'attendait.

- Je sais... soupira Harry en se retournant pour s'assoir sur un fauteuil. C'est juste que... Je ne sers plus à rien ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour toi. Ca me fruste parce que je suis plus puissant qu'avant et je ne peux pas me servir de cet atout puisque justement... Je ne sers à rien.

Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse et enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains. Ses paumes fraiches rafraichirent délicieusement ses joues rougies par son éclat. Le corps raide de Tom se détendit progressivement, au fur et à mesure que celui d'Harry s'affaissait.

- Tu ne sers pas à rien, laissa échapper Tom, las.

Ce dernier rejoignit Harry, dans un bruit de métal frotté car Tom portait sa cuirasse de combat. Celle qui protègeait son torse et son dos de toutes attaques à l'arme blanche, en plus de repousser les sorts faibles et basiques tels que le _Stupéfix_. Ces genouières et ses gants dissimulaient des dagues et des couteaux en argent rapetissés, qui reprendraient leur taille originale au moment où Tom les toucherait.

- Écoute, reprit Harry. Soyons stratégiques d'accord ?

Tom acquiesça à contre coeur, redoutant un autre éclat de colère, trop pour son sang-froid qui s'envolerait aussi vite qu'un Avada Kedevra.

- Je te propose des stratégies et tu dis d'accord ou pas d'accord. Et bien entendu, je respecterai ton choix...

- Sans discuter et sans me désobéir ?

- Oui.

- Bien, fais-moi une place.

Harry se décala et Tom le rejoignit dans son fauteuil.

- Je sais que tu as établis des camps dans les plaines montagneuses qui entourent la maison et que tu y caches des archers et des soigneurs pour les blesser. Je pourrais y aller, en te promettant de ne pas me risquer à descendre vers la maison tout en bas où la bataille fera rage. Grâce à Eléanora et surtout à toi, je manie l'arc aussi bien qu'El et je pourrais aider Déolril, l'elfe général responsable des archers à terre. Simplement leur donner un coup de main et me recycler en médicomage dès qu'ils commençeront à être débordés. Ce n'est pas vraiment risqué puisque pour nous atteindre il faudrait aux membres de l'Ordre passer les rangées d'elfes qui entourera la maison et résister aux archers qui peuvent te ficher une flèche entre les deux yeux à trois cents mètres. Franchement, si je n'ai pas ton accord je vais vraiment croire que là, je ne sers à rien.

La bouche de Tom frémit. Il devait s'avouer qu'il était bloqué. Harry avait su le prendre par le bon côté, tout en éliminant d'avance tout les problèmes qu'il aurait pu soumettre. Mais comme il était de nature sournoise il en trouva tout de même.

- L'odeur du sang ne va pas te faire vomir ?

- Un simple sort désodorisant d'air et je ne sentirais plus rien, balaya Harry en faisant un geste de la main qui semblait dire "au suivant !". C'est Severus qui me l'a apprit parce qu'à un moment, je ne pouvais plus m'approcher de la nourriture sans vomir alors pour se manger, ce n'est pas vraiment très pratique.

- Tu te souviens encore des sorts de guérison que Severus t'a appris ?

- Et bien on les a révisé ensemble, il y a quelques jours... avoua-t-il. En fait Sev' avait prédit que je voudrais t'accompagner là bas et il m'a dit que si je voulais sauver des gens il fallait que je me mette à bosser. Alors tous les livres que j'ai lus cette semaine sont sur la médicomagie.

- T'avais tout prévu à l'avance ? S'étrangla Tom.

Harry acquiesça gravement et attendit la réaction de Tom qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il éclata de rire. Purement et simplement. Harry haussa un sourcil surpris et étouffa un cri lorsque Tom l'attira à lui pour lui jeter un bécot rieur sur la bouche. Bouche bée, le jeune Gryffondor regarda son aîné se relever, secouant la tête avec un sourire amusé, pour finir de se préparer. S'il fut incroyablement étonné, il revint rapidement sur son centre d'intêret puisqu'il s'écria :

- Ca veut dire oui ?! Tom ?!

Le choc de l'atterissage passé Harry put rouvrir les yeux et relacha son étreinte sur Tom. Ce dernier le soutint le temps qu'il arrête de chanceler en fronçant les sourcils.

- Franchement Harry tu as l'air d'un chiot qui a trop bu, se moqua une voix connue derrière eux.

- Salut Sirius, fit Harry en souriant à son parrain.

Ce dernier s'avança et prit Harry dans ses bras avant d'incliner la tête devant Tom, comme le veux le fait qu'il soit un de ses proches.

- Votre équipe vous attend dans votre tente, Maître. Nous sommes...

Les deux hommes s'avançèrent et Harry remarqua enfin le fouillit qui régnait. Les montagnes et les forêts les cachaient mais les énormes tentes étaient un danger indispensable. Tout comme la place de transplanage en masse que Tom avait fait installer. Ils étaient au sommet d'une énorme colline qui surplombait tout un fleuve. Au bord de celui ci avait été construite une bâtisse de bois brut, dotée d'une roue d'eau, qui semblait abandonnée. Harry s'éloigna de Tom et de Sirius un instant pour l'observer. Elle est paraissait faire trois cents mètres carré au sol. Elle était grande pour une maison de son genre mais Harry doutait qu'elle le soit assez pour acceuillir un bon nombre d'Elémentaires. Une centaine selon le rapport qu'Harry avait pris le soin de lire.

Il la détailla avec soin, remarquant que toutes ses vitres étaient brisées et qu'il pouvait même voir l'intérieur, vide de toutes vies. Elle diposait d'une entrée principale sur la face qu'il ne voyait pas et d'une entrée donnant sur la roue, du côté qu'il pouvait contempler. Hormis les bruits incessants de férailles que faisaient les combattants (une vingtaine d'elfes soldats, une dizaine d'archers et une quinzaine de sorciers ainsi que deux médicomages préparés à toutes éventualité) il régnait un calme inquiétant, presque surnaturel. Où était le chant des oiseaux ? Et celui de l'eau ?

- HARRY ! L'appella Tom depuis l'entrée de la tente principale.

- J'arrive !

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la bâtisse de campagne puis s'élança vers la tente, la vigueur de l'air frais le revigorant. Lorsque le pan de toile noire se referma sur lui, un vent d'air chaud l'acceuillit et il pénétra dans la salle de réunion. Se trouvait au milieu de la tente une table en bois épais et solide. Une carte détaillée était étalée dessus et Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Harry voyait de la maison au bord du fleuve.

Sirius le tira à sa droite, à la gauche de Tom. Celui ci lui jeta un regard calme et il s'assit tranquillement.

- Coup d'envoi de l'attaque dans un quart d'heure, informa Déolrill, l'elfe blond qu'Harry avait vu à la réunion à laquelle il avait participé.

- Une quinzaine d'elfes sont mobilisés à la base elfique en cas de demande de renfort, souffla Téllandrill qu'on sentait fatigué par tout ça.

- D'après nos calculs, commença Tom, stoïque, nous avons environ une dizaine de minutes avant que la première vague de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne débarque ici. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de faire peu de chose.

- Mais c'est pendant ces dix minutes ci que nous construirons la salle. Ce sera celle ci.

Severus, qui était assit en face de Sirius, pointa du bout de sa baguette une vaste pièce, au centre de la maison, au rez de chaussée. La batisse possédait deux étages, agrandis magiquement à l'intérieur.

- Tous les sorciers présents, moi y compris, devront se diriger immédiatement dans cette salle, ordonna Tom. Pendant qu'une moitié des elfes présents irons regrouper les Elémentaires, l'autre moitié acceuillera les ennemis comme il se doit. Cest simple, net et sans bavure. Evitez d'appeller les éléments, ne le faites pas du tout même. C'est important. N'assomez pas les Elémentaires, ensorcelez les. Deux passages dans la salle pas plus. Dès que la première partie sera ici, on les transplanera directement dans la salle de la base. Une minute entre deux, pas plus. Une fois tout le monde sortit, détruisez la maison. Je ne veux voir que ces cendres ensuite.

- Et si on trouve des Ombres ? demanda un l'elfe brun.

- Géordrill, gronda Téllandrill. Tu te défends, pour ton peuple. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura. Dumbledore doit les regrouper ailleurs.

- C'est pour ça qu'une fois la salle construite, j'irai avec Sirius et Severus extraire les données de transplanage de leur place, soupira Tom qui était aussi las que Téllandrill. Tout est compris ?

Les généraux présents acquiesçèrent et se levèrent. Tous sauf Tom, Eléanora et Téllandrill, sortirent. Harry voulut faire de même mais Tom le retint par la manche et attendit que tous soient sortit pour parler.

- Harry tu vas rester ici. Tu te placeras au sommet de la colline placé derrière ton plus solide bouclier magique qui s'accumulera aux autres pour former un mur solide de magie. J'ai dit aux médicomages de venir te chercher si jamais ils sont débordés. Tu feras comme Severus t'as apprit. Tu soignes rapidement et sans t'occuper des peurs et des plaintes, tu sais ce que tu dois faire et ils t'en remerciront.

Dis comme ça, Harry eut l'impression d'être un tortionnaire qui se cachait derrière un "Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur". Il chassa rapidement cette impression, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir mais celui d'agir, pour une fois.

- On te fait confiance, souffla Eléanora avec un sourire encourageant tout en passant ses bras fin autour du coup de Téllandrill qui, assit sur son siège, releva la tête pour lui sourire tendrement.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et avec une pointe de jalousie regarda Téllandrill et Eléanora quitter la tente, main dans la main.

- Harry...

- Hum ? fit-il en se retournant vers Tom qui n'avait pas bougger de son fauteuil.

Ce fut ses cernes qui frappèrent Harry en premier, puis l'éclat perdu de ses yeux, et enfin son poing serré sur son accoudoir. Fronçant les sourcils Harry le rejoignit prestement et posa une main reconfortante sur la sienne, crispée sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Tom plongea ses rubis dans les orbes inquiets d'Harry puis déclara d'une voix calme :

- Sache juste que même si tu la mérites, je désaprouve ta présence ici.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Tu n'es pas aussi puissant et fort que tu le prétends et tu manques d'expérience...

- Écoute, on ne va pas se disputer maintenant, souffla Harry, soudain prit par la grande lassitude qui semblait décimer Tom, Eléanora et Téllandrill.

- Tu as raison. C'est juste que... Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Harry eut un sourire éblouissant. Doucement il repoussa légèrement Tom en arrière et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, les bras autour de son cou. Tom ne le repoussa pas au contraire, il laissa échapper un soupir de bien être et serra Harry contre lui.

- J'aimerais que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble... murmura Harry en frontant son nez contre le cou de Tom.

- J'aimerais aussi.

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps ci...

Dans son cou Harry grogna légèrement. Tom eut un sourire éphémère puis caressa tendrement le dos vouté d'Harry.

- Tu sais quoi ? s'exclama soudainement Harry en se redressant. Tu devrais poser un arrêt maladie. Severus dit que je dois me reposer alors on pourrait... Se reposer, ensemble ?

- C'est envisageable...

Les yeux d'Harry le supplièrent et Tom n'eut pas besoin qu'il ouvre la bouche pour craquer. Les émeraudes d'Harry avaient toujours eut le don de le faciner.

- C'est d'accord. Demain je ne pourrai pas avec toutes les réunions post-attaque mais après demain... Disons que je prends ma journée.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et Tom se pencha pour prendre sa bouche. Le baiser se fit tendre et les mains du Lord se faufilèrent sous le pull d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit en sentant ses mains fraiches sur sa peau brûlante et noua ses bras autour du cou de Tom, basculant la tête sur le côté pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier commençait tout juste à lui caresser les cuisses lorsque deux opportuns entrèrent, les coupant net dans leur redécouverte buccale.

- Ma...M...Maître, bégaya le premier appeuré par l'air menaçant que prit Tom.

Harry soupira et descendit des genoux de Tom qui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton agressif. Me dérangez-vous donc pour rien ?!

- N...Non Maître, répondit prestement le second sorcier. L'attaque commence Maître... Son Altesse vous fait quérir Maître.

Les elfes s'inclinèrent aussi bas que ceux de maison et s'éclipsèrent. Il fallut un temps pour qu'Harry comprenne que l'Altesse en question était Téllandrill. Un temps dont Tom l'occupa en se recoiffant prestement. Harry acceuillit son dernier bécot avec un plaisir évident et inspirant longuement, dit :

- Allons-y... Ca commence...

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_Angel MP_

_PS : Merci encore une fois à Love Gaara Of The Sand pour son efficasse correction (croyez moi il en faut du courage pour ça !) Merci à toi miss !_


	20. Le sang, cousin de l'enfer

_

* * *

_

C'est les vacances ! Bon okay, petites les vacances, mais des vacances quand même ! J'les attendais celles là, mais sans l'énorme charge de travail qu'on nous a mis dessus en plus (Brrrrrr...) Mes études s'avèrent plus dures que prévu, surtout vu ma feignantise à toute épreuve et mon habitude à ne pas travailler qu'il faudrait que je range au placard si je veux garder mon niveau intact. Bref, j'suis souvent prise de court par des devoirs assez longs et je n'ai que peu de temps à donner aux fics !

_J'espère pouvoir bien écrire pendant les vacs, mais malheureusement je n'aurais pas accès à internet la majorité du temps (Second Brrrrrrr...) _

_Le 21 est "fignolation" comme je dis, et le 22 en cours de "réfléchissage" comme je dis aussi. Bref cette fic avance lentement mais sûrement !_

_Sans vous embêtez plus : BONNE LECTURE !_

_Angel MP_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 20 : Le sang, cousin de l'enfer...**

La seconde même où Harry mit un pied hors de la tente, il réalisa enfin qu'une véritable bataille commençait. Il fut séparé de Tom dès la première minute et se dirigea de lui même vers le sommet de la haute plaine. Y étaient déjà six elfes, dont Déolrill, un des dirigeants. Ce dernier lui indiqua une place de choix, entre deux elfes pratiquement identiques. Les deux elfes avaient des visages fins, aux courbes souples et aux yeux de cristal bridés. Dans chacun de leurs mouvements résidait une grâce innocente et leur expression concentrée ne révélait que le sérieux de leur mission.

Harry s'avança entre eux, et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, il fit apparaître son arc. L'arme immaculée gravée d'or apparut avec une vive lumière blanche. Au même moment une vague d'air glacé fouetta son visage mais il ne cilla pas. Il inspira profondément et se rappela que la première règle que Tom lui avait apprise était d'offrir la plus petite cible possible à ses ennemis. Alors il mit un genou à terre et passa la bandoulière de son carquois à travers son torse. Déolrill lui fit un second signe et ce fut là que tout commença.

Tom, Severus, Sirius, Téllandrill, Eléanora et une dizaine de sorciers apparurent en premier tout autour de la bâtisse. Lord Voldemort entouré des Souverains du Pays Elfique, fit exploser la porte de la maison sans plus de cérémonie. Sous les yeux surpris d'Harry, l'image presque idyllique qu'il avait du chalet au bord du fleuve tranquille se brouilla. Elle se brouilla comme lorsqu'une transmission se déconnecte légèrement. Puis il y eut un temps, presque infime, mais assez conséquent pour que tous puisse s'en apercevoir, où le sort de dissimulement s'annula. Harry identifia rapidement se qu'il avait put voir par les fenêtres. Les intérieurs étaient sombres, malgré la peinture blanche des murs. Il n'avait aperçut que des lits en ferraille, souvent recouverts de ce qui pouvait être de la terre ou des feuilles. A part au deuxième étage, où les fenêtres étaient toutes placardées de planches de métal cloutées, pour ne laisser filtrer pas même un rayon de soleil. La couverture fut remise rapidement en place et Harry ne vit plus que des vitres brisées et des pièces sombres et poussiéreuses.

Le vent souffla brusquement avec fureur, et Harry dû plaquer ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'ils ne lui barrent plus la vue. Les capes des archers voletaient et claquaient derrières eux. C'était le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient. Un silence de mort régnait, dans l'attente angoissante d'ennemis. Harry savait que ses seules chances d'aider Tom étaient de réagir rapidement et d'exterminer les ennemis avant qu'ils ne mettent un pied dans la bâtisse, les dissimulant de leurs vues. Malgré ses efforts, il n'apercevait personne à l'intérieur du chalet. Il retint un frisson, lorsque l'air froid et mordant s'infiltra sous son pull épais. Il eut une pensée furtive pour Cassiopée qu'il avait laissé à la base, bien trop petite encore pour combattre.

- Ils arrivent...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, soufflé par Déolrill, qui fut emporté par le vent. Les muscles d'Harry se tendirent et encore une fois un flash fugace traversa ses prunelles. Il pensa à Hermione, aux Weasley et à ses amis Gryffondors. Batailleraient-ils aujourd'hui ? Étaient-ils tous en vie ? Il s'interdit de penser et n'eut à peine le temps d'y penser qu'une dizaine d'homme transplanaient à quelques pas de la cachette des Élémentaires. Une première volée de flèches s'envola, facilement évitée. Harry encocha une deuxième flèche et aperçut un homme qui courrait vers la porte de derrière, celle qu'il pouvait voir. Du coin de l'œil il vit trois hommes déjà disparaître, hors de vue. Il tira sa flèche en même temps que son voisin et ils manquèrent leur cible trop rapide de peu.

Le vent semblait déverser sa fureur sur eux, arrachant presque leurs vêtements. Harry enfonça ses chaussures dans le sol pour se maintenir en place. En même temps il encocha deux flèches qui réapparurent à l'instant même dans son carquois. Il les tira et l'une d'entre elle entailla la cuisse d'une femme. Harry entendit son cri surpris de sa place, emporté par l'air mordant. Sa peau le tira, et ses mains commencèrent à lui faire mal. Il faisait trop froid. Trop, pour un mois d'octobre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! hurla-t-il à Déolrill.

- Les Élémentaires ! répondit l'elfe blond. Ils contrôlent l'air aussi !

- Mais on les délivre ! s'écria-t-il étonné.

Déjà un sorcier apparut, à terre, le torse sanguinolent, traversé par des plaies béantes. Il fut pris en charge immédiatement et Harry décocha trois autres flèches à une allure affolante alors que la première vague de sorciers de l'Ordre pénétrait enfin dans la maison. Les archers et lui en avait éliminé un qui avait transplané, une flèche transperçant son mollet de par et autre. Ils en avaient blessé trois autres, aux jambes le plus souvent.

- POTTER !! hurla de toutes ses forces un des médicomages.

Harry décocha une dernière flèche qui passa vainement l'intérieur d'une des fenêtres, puis se releva précipitamment. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, le vent frigorifique n'était plus rien en comparaison. Son regard se voila de douleur et d'inquiétude alors que son souffle se bloquait au creux de gorge.

* * *

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Devant lui, l'homme s'effondra. Son teint pâle était tacheté de sang. Un sang rouge comme de la braise. Un sang rouge comme son enfer, son enfer personnel.

_La douleur._

La mort n'était pas la pire sentence que l'on pouvait attribuer à un homme. Non. La souffrance était bien pire. Et Tom le savait très bien.

- Tom ! s'écria Téllandrill. Derrière toi !

Faisant volte face, le Seigneur Noir brandit sa lame et de son tranchant fit ruisseler le sang de la gorge de son assaillant. Le sorcier blessé suffoqua et se mit à trembler, tombant à genoux devant le Lord, les deux mains pressées contre son cou sanguinolent. D'un geste automatique, Tom mit fin à sa vie. Quelques gouttes du liquide vital perlèrent sur son visage et Tom passa placidement sa main sur sa peau pour les essuyer. Il ne réussit qu'à les étaler mais lors d'une bataille de ce niveau, l'esthétisme n'était pas son premier problème...

_La souffrance._

Tom avait passé la moitié de sa vie à éviter de souffrir. De souffrir psychologiquement. Une douleur physique s'effaçait par le repos, par le temps. Mais le temps n'efface pas le passé. Le temps n'efface ni les paroles, ni les gestes qui créent la souffrance. Le temps est trop... Lent.

Alors oui, Voldemort savait faire souffrir, il aimait ça, donner la pire mort possible. Mais aujourd'hui, lui même souffrait et il se rendait bien compte qu'il aurait bien voulut échanger sa propre douleur morale contre un _Doloris _bien sentit.

S'il avait su plus tôt que tuer l'esprit était encore pire que tuer le corps qui le contient... Il aurait devancé Dumbledore depuis bien longtemps.

- Ces Ombres, soupira l'elfe à ses côtés. La pire chose qui existe...

_La pire..._

* * *

- Sirius ! cria Harry.

Le brun rejeta son arc qui s'évapora avant de toucher le sol. Contrant le vent rageur, il se précipita vers son parrain.

- Ry'... souffla la voix chevrotante de Black. Les Ombres...

Le jeune Gryffondor sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Du sang coulait des oreilles de Sirius, ainsi qu'au coin de ses yeux. Son nez paraissait cassé et lui aussi était couvert de sang. Outre diverses entailles plus ou moins profondes Harry ne nota rien de plus. Les mains tremblantes et moites malgré l'air glacial, Harry souleva son parrain. Un des médicomages lui apporta son aide.

- Quel carnage, l'entendit-il grogner. Les Ombres attaquent fort.

- Que lui ont-ils fait ?

- Ils ont pénétré son esprit voilà ce qu'ils ont fait ! grogna le médicomage. De force.

Harry crut l'espace d'un instant qu'une massue venait de détruire sa boite crânienne tellement le choc était fort. Il avait compris. Il avait simplement compris le danger qu'encouraient toutes ses personnes. Une souffrance... Infinie. Une mort partielle, une mort anormale. Devenir ombre à leur tour... Souffrir éternellement.

- Par Merlin... souffla Harry.

La force de l'explosion projeta Tom contre un mur. Son cou craqua d'un coup sec et sa vue se brouilla. Retombant sur ses pieds il cilla plusieurs fois. Sa tête tournait et son dos était partiellement brûlé. Mais la première volée d'Élémentaire était rentrée au bercail.

- On a réussit... fit une voix à ses côtés.

- Mais c'est loin d'être terminé... coupa Tom.

L'air ambiant se refroidit et une brume inquiétude envahit la pièce. Le Lord sentit comme une pointe d'un couteau se tendre contre sa tempe. Il se redressa et sortit sa baguette. D'un regard implacable, il observa la brume se modeler en formes humaines.

- Ca ne sera jamais terminé.

* * *

- Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste ! Hurla l'un.

- Il est recherché par tous les postes d'Aurors du monde Johnson ! S'époumona l'autre. Le sauver ainsi ne rimerait qu'à lui offrir une mort bien pire encore !

- Il va mourir !

- Il mourra en prison de toute façon !

- LA FERME !

Harry ferma ses poings tremblants. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, laissant s'écouler quelques larmes de sang. Son regard se porta sur son parrain inconscient, horriblement pâle. Le jeune homme était terrifié, pour la vie de son parrain, sa dernière famille.

- Vous allez le sauver. Il jamais il n'ira en prison. Foi d'Harry Potter, moi vivant, jamais Sirius ne retourna à Azkaban !

Serrant la mâchoire, il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et d'un geste assuré s'empara d'un livre relié de métal rouillé et de velours rouge.

- Même s'il faut que je fasse tout moi même. Et de n'importe qu'elle façon.

* * *

- TOM !

Sa silhouette sportive disparut entre la brume. L'homme immobile laissa les esprits hantés pénétrer son esprit. Leurs voix devinrent la sienne et leurs passés son passé. Leurs souffrances se mêlèrent aux siennes et implacablement s'amplifièrent de plus belle. Téllandrill l'appelait l'inconscient et il n'avait jamais eut plus raison qu'en ce moment.

- _Amour..._

- _Attachement..._

_- Sentiments..._

_- Harry._

Harry, sa souffrance. Harry, son amant. Harry... Son amour ? Il n'était pas censé ressentir cela. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un... Amant. Un amant qui mènerait son empire à son apogée. Oui tout avait été calculé.

Les présences en lui le fouillait, cruellement, et en ressortait toutes ses... Douleurs. Toutes ses faiblesses. Mais finalement une seule ressortait du lot. Harry. Sa faiblesse.

- Il fait une hémorragie ! s'exclama Johnson, paniqué. Des compresses imbibées de potion régénérant tout de suite !

Un sorcier, qui à l'origine n'avait rien à voir avec le service médicomagique de l'attaque, se précipita, les bras chargés d'épaisses compresses imbibées d'un liquide orange.

- Potter continuez l'incantation, souffla l'autre médicomage, Harshton paraissait-il.

C'est ce qui faisait mais petit à petit ses forces s'envolaient, laissant place à un vide magique inquiétant. De plus, la partie réservée à son bébé diminuait lentement et Harry, qui n'avait d'autre choix que de finir cette incantation, transpirait d'inquiétude et de peur. Il était terrifié, pour Sirius, pour son bébé et pour Tom dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis le début de l'attaque. Bon ou mauvais signe ?

- _Llevartyr jivesor dorille farenigh tyrille_...

De l'elfique ancien. Et même avec ses pauvres bases d'elfique moderne, Harry n'y comprenait rien. Aucun elfe n'était présent et Harry ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il sentait tout son corps trembler de peur et d'adrénaline. A deux doigts de tourner de l'œil à chaque bégaiement ou accrochement de l'incantation, il mettait ses nerfs à dure épreuve.

- _Alfillyea hjyrrius dhri basquoplyr._

Il ne le remarquait pas, et était bien le seul, mais un filet lumineux de magie le reliait à son parrain. A chaque mot elfique qu'il prononçait, sa couleur jaune s'amplifiait, en même tant que sa réserve de magie s'amenuisait. De la sueur ruisselait des fronts des médicomages qui s'affairaient autour de lui et de Sirius, dont les entailles s'étaient agrandies.

Soudain, Sirius fut prit de convulsions. Harry eut un immense coup au cœur et fit un pas en arrière par le choc. Tous ses muscles criaient de douleur. C'en était trop. Sirius hurla.

- _Fillae registrum nabille..._

* * *

- _Tom je t'aime !_

- NON !

Tom se prit la tête à deux mains. C'était comme s'il était marqué à chaud par un pic de fer mortel. Son crâne semblait se fendre en deux par la douleur. Il tomba à genoux alors qu'autour de lui volaient les esprits hantés et dérangés. Des esprits qui souffraient autant que lui, continuellement. Des esprits vengeurs.

- _Arrête-toi avant de t'y perdre..._

Non, il ne baisserait pas les bras ! C'était sa vie ! C'était son jeu ! Son destin était son jeu !

_- A moins que tu ne t'y sois déjà perdu !_

Et alors ? Si c'était ça la défaite... il vouerait son nom au monde des perdants... Juste pour le revoir une nouvelle fois sourire.

- _Perdu... Tu es perdu..._

Non. Non. Harry ne serait pas sa faiblesse. Pas si il ne le voulait pas... Non, il en ferait sa force !

Tom se redressa, les dents pressées. Il fixa les formes devant lui, alors qu'un tourbillon d'Ombres faisait voleter sa cape autour de lui. Il sentit quelque chose lui fouetter le visage et du sang gicla de l'entaille. Ses yeux devinrent sombres, plus sombres que jamais, et une légère étincelle verte cligna au creux de son regard hanté.

Il tuerait. Encore une fois. Il ferait souffrir. Il souffrirait, une nouvelle fois. Pour en faire enfin une force. Pour vivre d'elle et non plus de sa douleur. Pour se nourrir d'Harry et pas de sang.

_Ce qui ne peut pas te tuer,_

_Te rendra toujours plus fort._

_La pire faiblesse surmontée._

_Plus jamais ne te portera tort._

_L'amour est une contrée insondable._

_Pour la dévoiler, une seule solution._

_Vendre son âme au diable._

_Et voir au delà de la fiction._

- Il est sauvé !

L'étau qui enserrait Harry en son creux se relâcha et le brun s'affaissa de tout son long sur le sol froid. Sirius était sauvé... Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Téllandrill se lança en avant et plaqua Tom à terre. Au dessus de lui une explosion retentit et souffla tout sur son passage. Il sentit le corps de sa femme se presser contre le sien et il pria pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Le souffle de feu lui brûla le dos et il sentit ses vêtements de combats pourtant sous un sort de protection, flamber. Eléanora jeta un sort d'eau puis virevolta sur elle même. Elle aperçut un Élémentaire apeuré, recroquevillé dans un coin.

Alors que Tom se redressait, sonné, des trainées de sang coulant de ses yeux vitreux, le plafond émit un crac sonore inquiétant. Des sorciers crièrent et Téllandrill guida son ami loin de la pièce dévastée. Un premier bloc de ciment s'écroula derrière leurs talons. Eléanora retomba sur le ventre et avec une agilité surhumaine rampa vers la créature esseulée.

- Hey... souffla-t-elle doucement.

La petite créature sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux remplis de larmes. En le voyant, elle se pressa de plus belle contre le mur. Eléanora écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé, une femelle, de surement deux ou trois années.

- N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-elle. Laisse-moi t'aider.

La petite se mit à trembler et le feu prit derrières elles, les Ombres dansant derrière les flammes. Des cris retentirent, accompagnés de quelques sorts. La petite tendit à la Princesse une grande main munie de trois doigts en forme de serre. Un membre de l'Ordre tomba à côté d'eux, tué par Severus d'un _Avada_ bien sentit.

- Dépêchez vous votre Altesse, grogna le Maître des Potions. Nous ne tiendrons pas plus longtemps.

- Ordonne le repli. Cette baraque tombe en ruines ! lui criait Téllandrill qui arrivait près d'eux en courant.

- Où est Tom ? s'exclama Eléanora en serrant la petite créature contre elle.

- A la pièce de transplanage, il récupère les données, répondit Téllandrill en joignant ses forces à celles de Severus pour éteindre le feu.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal.

Le feu ralentit sa progression, et portant la petite créature violette dans ses bras, Eléanora sortit de la pièce en vitesse.

* * *

- Transférez-les à la base, ordonna Severus en jetant un regard inexpressif au corps raide et pâle de Sirius, étendu sur des draps rouges de sang. Installez M. Black dans ma chambre et M. Potter dans la suite du Maître. Immédiatement !

Les sorciers se hâtèrent aux chevets des malades et les transportèrent délicatement à l'extérieur.

- Lorsque Tom va apprendre l'histoire, il va entrer dans une colère noire, soupira Eléanora qui regarda passer un Harry inconscient.

Elle semblait bien plus inquiète que Severus de l'état du petit brun et portait encore la petite femelle élémentaire aux creux de ses bras. Elle semblait endormie, le visage blottit dans le cou de la princesse vampirique.

- S'il en a la force, précisa Severus. S'il en a la force...

El' frissonna et jeta un regard troublé au Professeur, qui croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Severus pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais pour Eléanora, il était clair que le Maître des Potions allait aussi mal qu'elle. Peut être même bien pire.

* * *

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Téllandrill à un des médicomages présent devant le lit de Tom.

- Il va... Bien. Mais un changement semble opérer.

- Un changement ? Interrogea l'elfe, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui un changement... Magique.

- Les Ombres vous croyez ?

- Le Maître à eut un geste incompréhensible là bas, avoua un sorcier témoin de la scène. C'est comme s'il s'était précipité à leur rencontre. Comme s'il voulait à tout prix...

- Souffrir, conclu Téllandrill.

- Oui... C'est inexplicable mais je crois que les Ombres ne lui on fait aucun mal au contraire, fit Johnson en lançant un énième sort au corps endormit du Lord Noir.

- Inattendu, commenta Téllandrill. Mais de la part de Tom, plus rien ne m'étonne. Il doit avoir une raison à tout ça. Un but. Enfin je l'espère...

- Le Maître savait ce qu'il faisait, déclara Severus en entrant dans la tente où une ambiance lourde régnait. J'en suis persuadé.

- Comment va Harry ? Et Sirius ? S'enquérait le Prince Elfique.

- Harry est plongé artificiellement dans un coma régénérateur. Il a puisé beaucoup trop de magie encore une fois, expliqua Severus, l'air lasse. Et Sirius va s'en sortir mais...

Le Maître des Potions se tu, et détourna le regard en fermant les paupières. Téllandrill inclina la tête et observa l'espion de la tête au pied. Ce dernier semblait nerveux, tendu et presque... Au bord des larmes et du déraillement psychologique.

- Severus expliquez-vous, somma-t-il, inquiet. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Sirius a été agressé par une dizaine d'Ombres. Il était en première ligne... grommela Severus.

- Et ?

- Il a tenté de résister... Et l'effet a été immédiat. Les Ombres se sont déchainés, ils l'ont torturés, on fouillé son esprit dans les moindres recoins. Alors même si Sirius n'aura sans doute aucune séquelle physique, il sera marqué à vie.

L'espion tourna le dos à son auditoire passionné et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Ce qu'il a ressentit est sans doute pire qu'un viol ou que d'une séance de torture du Maître. Bien pire... Et nous pensons qu'il y aura sans doute un autre... Enfin que...

Sa voix s'enroua et il quitta la pièce à grand pas, croisant Harshton le médicomage, sans finir sa phrase. L'elfe sentit le poids sur son estomac s'alourdir d'une nouvelle charge et serra les poings.

- Harshton, finissez l'explication, claqua la voix du Prince.

Le médicomage sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue, Johnson. Ce dernier hocha la tête rapidement et retourna examiner le Lord Noir silencieusement.

- M. Black, commença Harshton avec précaution. M. Black est en ce moment dans un coma magique. Il se réveillera surement dans la semaine et sera en parfaite santé mais...

- Mais ? Pressa Téllandrill, sévèrement.

- Mais il se peut que M. Black ne soit plus jamais le même.

- Pardon ?

- Il pourrait y avoir quelques séquelles psychologiques, précisa Johnson.

- Vous voulez dire que Sirius est devenu fou ?! s'écria le Prince.

- Non ! s'exclama Harshton, alarmé. Non mais c'est une grande épreuve que M. Black vient de traverser. Une épreuve traumatisante et il sera surement renfermé et pourrait avoir des gestes envers les autres... Incompréhensible. Il sera en état de choc et il lui faudra tout le soutient possible pour remonter la pente...

Harshton détourna les yeux, gêné. Téllandrill le vit se mordre la lèvre et observant Johnson à la dérobée compris leur gêne.

- Si il y arrive... gémit-il, atterré.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Les bonus : http : / xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com_

_Angel MP _

_PS : Merci à **Love Gaara Of The Sand** pour avoir encore une fois corrigé ce chap !_


	21. L'espoir n'est pas prêt à nous lâcher

Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps pour publier ce chap ! Je m'excuse, j'essayerais de faire attention la prochaine fois ! Merci à Bébé de m'avoir mis un coup de pied au cul et à Syl de m'avoir rappellé que je ne travaille pas que sur une seule fic. J'ai beaucoup de projet dont un que je ne vais pas tarder à publier ( 4 en tous).

Merci à TOUS les revieweurs, si vous saviez ce que ça fait plaisir ! ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimere...

Bizoox !

Angel MP

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : L'espoir n'est pas prêt à nous lâcher.**

Severus sentit une brise mordante lui fouetter le visage. Sa peau était tachée de sang sec, craquelant et le tiraillant. Il jeta un regard morne à sa chambre plongée dans la semi obscurité. Même la nuit ne parvenait pas à cacher la forme allongée et endormie blottie au creux de son lit. L'éclat de la lune faisait ressortir le teint pâle du malade et Severus aurait presque put croire que Sirius dormait après qu'il lui ait fait l'amour.

Mais ce temps là était révolu. Depuis le moment où Black lui en avait demandé plus. Trop pour lui. Severus n'était pas prêt. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un l'aimer alors qu'à chaque seconde de sa vie il était en danger de mort. Il savait aussi que si ce fichu Black approchait de trop près son cœur, il finirait par tomber fou amoureux de lui et à souffrir ensuite lorsque celui ci se défilerait pour un autre. Et puis... Comment faire subir à l'être le plus cher au monde à vos yeux des douleurs qui accompagnaient systématiquement sa présence ?

Au fond de lui, il se doutait bien que ce qu'il avait prédit c'était déjà produit mais il feignait de l'ignorer... Par peur de trop souffrir.

Il sursauta et se retourna vers Sirius qu'il avait crut entendre bouger. Mais ce n'était que le bruit des feuilles de son arbre, où était perchée sa chambre. Sirius était bien dans le coma et se reposait, immobile au creux de ses draps en soie écrue qui n'attendait que Severus les rejoignent.

~*~

Depuis la fin de l'attaque, Téllandrill n'avait pas quitté la chambre d'observation de son meilleur ami. Personne ne savait ce qui arrivait au Lord Noir et dehors, c'était le chaos. Certains croyaient Voldemort perdu, et par conséquent la guerre aussi. D'autres pensaient que l'ennemi avait pénétré l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il était devenu fou. Rien de bien optimiste.

Téllandrill essayait de gérer tout ça sans bouger de place. Alors qu'Harry avait été envoyé bien sagement dans sa chambre, dans un coma magique pour récupérer sa magie, Tom avait été placé en observation par crainte de complication. Sa magie crépitait autour lui étrangement, et les médicomages étaient unanimes sur le fait qu'un changement opérait en elle à ce moment même. Attristé, Téllandrill songea brièvement à la peur qu'Harry aurait lorsqu'il le saurait mais il savait que sa femme avait jeté un sort sur le jeune homme pour être immédiatement prévenu lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Il soupira et trempa sa plume dans son encrier d'encre vert forêt pour enfin terminer son rapport qui traînait en longueur. La mission avait été menée à bien mais de nombreux point noir en avait réchappés.

- Ne soupire pas ainsi, le réprimanda El', sur les nerfs.

- Tu voudrais que je sourie ? Siffla Téllandrill. Mon meilleur ami est dans un lit d'hôpital et on ignore ce qu'il a ! Son amant est dans un coma magique profond alors qu'il est enceint de plus de trois mois. Les deux meilleurs éléments de l'entourage de Tom se sont empêtrés dans une histoire d'amour pathétique et ils souffrent pour rien. L'un risque de se réveiller différent pour tout jamais après avoir subit une sorte de viol psychique et l'autre risque de sombrer de malheur à son tour. Ma femme ne peut pas quitter un satané bébé Élémentaire qui va nous causer bien des problèmes je le sens et en plus dehors s'organise je ne sais quel plan pour remplacé Tom.

Eléanora étouffa un grognement et remonta son bébé Élémentaire entre ses bras. Celle ci gémit sourdement et entoura son cou de ses bras fins. Elle avait une peau améthyste lumineuse et soyeuse, un corps longiligne et squelettique, de long cheveux violets, des pierres précieuses de la même couleur comme yeux et de douces inscription d'argent sur les tempes. Des arabesques circulaires incrustées dans sa peau, partant du coin de l'œil et s'étirant sur ses tempes et ses pommettes saillantes.

- Les Élémentaires sont bien plus intelligents que nous et bien plus sensibles, gronda-t-elle. Tant que nous n'auront pas trouvé ses parents je la garderais en sécurité. Je ne veux pas risquer un drame.

- Si ces créatures étaient plus censées et intelligentes que nous, ce serait les humains et les elfes que l'on traiterait de créature. Pas eux, répliqua froidement Téllandrill.

- Ne déverse pas ta fureur sur moi, ordonna sa femme. Je ne suis pas un de tes soldats mais ta femme !

Téllandrill s'affaissa sur sa chaise et passa ses paumes sur son visage, lassé.

- Excuse-moi chérie. Je suis anxieux et voir Tom dans cet état me met sur les nerfs. Il est censé être le plus fort de nous tous...

- Je comprends... fit-elle, plus douce.

Elle déposa le bébé par terre et se dirigea vers son mari. La vampire passa ses bras autour du cou du Prince et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de celui ci.

- Ils sont aussi forts que nous et ils traverseront cette épreuve comme une flaque de boue, chuchota-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout ira bien.

Téllandrill sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Eléanora était la seule personne à le connaître aussi bien. Il l'aimait tellement.

~*~

Un manque. Ce fut la première chose qu'Harry remarqua lorsqu'il se réveilla, deux jours après l'attaque. Cette sensation de manque qui faisait douloureusement battre son cœur. Instinctivement il se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit qu'il trouva vide. L'angoisse le prit aux trippes alors que la porte de chambre claquait contre le mur, sortant presque de ses gongs.

- HARRY !!

- El' !

Harry reçut Eléanora dans ses bras avec difficulté et lutta pour ne pas retomber sur le lit. Celle ci avait l'air en bonne santé mais un peu pâle et de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux saphir. Et un bébé Élémentaire adorable ne quittait pas ses talons hauts.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il c'est passé El' ? S'enquérait Harry, troublé. Où est Tom ? Et Sirius ?

Le vampire baissa la tête, abattue. Harry resserra sa prise autour de son corps souple et inclina la tête sur le côté, suspicieux.

- El' dis moi immédiatement quel est le problème, ordonna-t-il avec un calme inhabituel.

Dans ses bras, la princesse frissonna et s'échappa ensuite de son étreinte. Elle attrapa la petite Élémentaire et l'installa dans un grand fauteuil alors qu'Harry passait un pantalon de toile noir posé sur une chaise à son chevet.

- Eléanora ne me fais pas patienter plus... grogna-t-il, ses entrailles se tordant dans tout les sens par son inquiétude.

- Sirius se réveillera mais il...

- Je sais _exactement_ ce qui arrivera à Sirius, coupa le brun. El', où-est-Tom ?

La brune soupira et rejeta ses longs cheveux derrière ses minces épaules. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa mine accablée, son cœur rata un battement et il sentit sa tête tourner et sa gorge s'assécher.

- Dans une chambre d'observation... lâcha-t-elle.

- QUOI ?! Explosa le brun en se précipitant vers la sortie.

- Non Harry ! s'écria le vampire en courant le rattraper.

Elle se posta entre la porte de sortie et le brun et soufflant un bon coup déblatéra :

- Tom est dans une sorte de sommeil magique. Sa magie est en train de changer. Je ne sais comment te l'expliquer mais les Ombres l'ont attaqué et il ne s'est pas défendu. Il voulait quelque chose, je suis sûre qu'il _voulait_ que ça se passe.

Elle lui jeta un regard désolé et Harry, perdu, sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Tu... Tu crois qu'il voulait... ?

Le brun resserra ses bras autour de lui, posant une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondit. La princesse ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et secoua la tête.

- Non ! Non bien sûr que non. Tom ne courrait pas au suicide. Je crois simplement que ce que lui et sa magie sont en train de vivre... Je crois que c'était ce qu'il cherchait.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler et cilla pour chasser les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Il va... Il va se réveiller ?

- Il est en parfaite santé, informa Eléanora. Mais nous ignorant tout bonnement ce qu'il a. Téllandrill fait en ce moment même des recherches sur les Ombres et ne quitte pas la chambre de Tom. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds gelés. Un frémissement parcourut son échine. Il articula sans un mot le prénom que portait son inquiétude ce jour ci. Son amie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

- Il savait ce qu'il faisait, le rassura-t-elle. J'en suis persuadée. Et je sais que lorsqu'il se réveillera, il n'en sera que plus fort. Plus fort encore qu'il ne l'ait déjà. Et puis... Tu seras à ses côtés.

Harry esquissa un sourire et blottit son visage au creux du cou du vampire.

- Merci El'...

- De rien mon chéri.

~*~

Harry inspira lentement puis poussa la porte immaculée de la chambre d'observation. Son regard rougit et fatigué se posa sur son amant, endormit au creux des draps en coton blanc basique du lit en bois de la chambre. La salle était bien aérée mais l'air était magiquement chauffé. À par le lit en bois se trouvait une commode du même bois sous une grande fenêtre, une lampe de chevet sur une petite table à côté du lit et de deux fauteuils. Téllandrill se trouvait sur l'un d'entre eux et étudiait un énorme grimoire à l'aspect inquiétant. Ses fins sourcils blonds étaient froncés dans une moue concentrée et ses cheveux en bataille retombaient sur ses yeux océan. Il lâcha un soupir et levant les yeux, aperçut Harry.

- Harry ! L'accueilli-t-il avec un sourire.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Téllandrill sentit son sourire se faner quelque peu mais tint bon.

- A part le fait que sa magie semble toujours aussi mouvementée, il est en parfaite santé, avoua-t-il. Et nous n'avons véritablement aucune explication qui tient la route.

Le Prince eut un regard penaud et celui d'Harry détailla Tom.

- Tu veux que... commence l'elfe légèrement gêné. Enfin, veux-tu que je vous laisse seuls ?

- Oui, répondit Harry vaguement en détachant sa cape qu'il jeta sur un siège. Ce serait gentil.

- Il va bien, répéta Téllandrill.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry qu'il pressa avant de s'en aller, laissant le jeune homme seul avec son premier amant. Ce dernier paraissait simplement endormit et Harry ne remarqua que son visage serein. Il s'approcha et s'asseya sur le bord du lit, au niveau du torse de Tom.

Il souffla légèrement, le cerveau occupé par des milliers de questions sans réponses. Tendant un doigt, il caressa la courbe de la mâchoire carrée de Tom. Sa peau porcelaine était parfaite, sans imperfection et ses lèvres rouges lui rappelaient la teinte rubis de ses yeux magnifiques. Ses cheveux corbeaux en bataille étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et, dans le silence de la pièce, Harry percevait sa respiration lente. Il était aussi beau et magnifique qu'à son habitude. Même sans son expression menaçante, Tom avait un visage charismatique grâce à son visage carré, son nez droit et son menton pointu. Harry passa son doigt sur le haut de sa pommette droite, haute et marquée. Puis il longea la courbe de son nez en remontant et tomba sur un de ses sourcils foncé et légèrement en accent circonflexe. Puis sans un mot, il fit tourner la chevalière protectrice que Tom lui avait offerte autour de son doigt.

- Tu es si beau... soupira le jeune homme.

Il étouffa une plainte nerveuse et se releva. Après avoir enlevé gilet, t-shirt et chaussure, il souleva les draps et se glissa contre Tom. Se lovant contre son corps immobile, il passa un bras à travers son torse et enfouit son visage dans son cou, lui communiquant sa chaleur et sa présence.

- Je t'aime Tom... murmura-t-il avant d'être emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

Après tout, l'amour c'était surtout la présence d'une personne qui te faisait aveuglément confiance.

~*~

- Humm...

Un soupir. Un soupir de bien être, poussé par une personne qui ne devrait pas l'être. Un sourire. Un sourire heureux esquissé par une personne qui ne devrait pas l'être non plus. Puis un baiser. Un baiser amoureux donné à une personne qui ne devrait pas l'être. Mais ça l'était. C'était fait. Il l'était. Il était bien, heureux et amoureux. Et ironie du sort, il ne le méritait sans doute pas.

- Severus... Tu es là, chuchota Sirius en levant vers l'homme allongé à ses côtés un regard bleu perçant.

- Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner encore une fois Sirius, répondit Severus en caressant du revers de ses doigts la joue pâle de Sirius.

- Ce ne serra plus jamais pareil tu le sais ? murmura encore l'inquiet.

- Tant que je suis avec toi, rien d'autre ne m'importera...

Sirius sourit et Severus l'embrassa enfin, basculant sur le corps de Sirius avec passion.

- Je t'aime tant...

~*~

Harry était là, dormant à ses côtés. Si Tom n'en était pas surpris, il n'en était pas moins heureux. Il laissa échapper un sourire épanouit et se défit de son étreinte. Sortant du lit, il observa le décor qui l'entourait et attrapa un pantalon dans l'armoire mise à sa disposition. Étendant ses sens aux horizons il ne percevait personne d'autre que la présence lumineuse d'Harry, sagement lové dans le lit. Il percevait aussi une faible présence, puissante mais lointaine. Celle de son bébé.

Celui que l'on appelait à juste titre le Lord Noir ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa le vent rafraichir sa peau brûlante. Il se sentait...

- Libre.

Il releva le cou et détailla le ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête, parmi les épaisses branches de l'arbre sur lequel sa chambre était perchée. Tournant les talons, il vit un grimoire épais, laissé sur un petit guéridon, posé à la va vite sur une cape verte forêt appartenant sans aucun doute à son meilleur ami Téllandrill.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, fier de la fidélité que lui vouait le Prince des Elfes. Téllandrill avait toujours été là pour lui, et apparemment, cet évènement n'était pas une exception.

Plus loin, sur l'autre siège, Harry avait entassé ses affaires, tout aussi rapidement semblait-il.

Ce retournant vers le lit, il observa Harry dormir paisiblement dans le lit. A pas de loup il le rejoignit et grimpa sur le lit, à quatre pattes au dessus du brun. Le drap glissa et découvrit le torse nu et musclé du Gryffondor. Tom se mordit sensuellement la lèvre et s'abaissa pour embrasser son jeune amant.

- Tom... gémit le brun en s'éveillant. Tom...

Le dit Tom grogna et passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure d'Harry. Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue taquine alors que Tom s'allongeait de tout son long sur lui. Le Lord s'appuya sur ses avant bras et fourra ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune brun, les tirant en arrière pour approfondir le baiser. Harry haleta et arqua son corps pour le presser contre celui du Maître. Il agrippa le dos de son amant alors que le désir le submergeait par vague. Le baiser s'acheva tendrement et Tom fit passer ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire d'Harry, y déposant de doux baisers papillons le long de son cou. Il sentait les mains d'Harry parcourir son dos de la pulpe de ses doigts, le laissant frissonner sous son passage.

- Tom... Tom.

Tom rendit rapidement Harry fou de désir et continuait d'embrasser le torse du brun sous lui. Il enroula sa langue autour d'un de ses tétons bruns et le suçota avant de la laisser courir le long des tracés de ses abdominaux marqués. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des flancs du Gryffondor puis remonta pour prendre sa bouche avec brusquerie. En même temps il déboutonna son pantalon qu'il abaissa et flanqua par terre à l'aide de ses pieds. Le drap fut rejeté, les autres vêtements aussi et lorsqu'Harry se rallongea ensuite, ce fut pour mieux sentir le corps nu de Tom contre le sien.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Haleta-t-il en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme qui suçotait son cou.

- J'ai décidé de ne plus feindre... grogna Tom en bougeant les hanches contre sa haine.

Harry inspira soudainement et les joues rosies par le plaisir, il griffa le dos de Tom. Il embrassa l'épaule solide à sa portée alors qu'un beau suçon violacé se formait au creux de son cou.

- Je ne simule plus Harry, conclut Tom avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Le Lord bascula en arrière et attira Harry à califourchon sur ses genoux, leurs torses et leurs bouches collés. Harry frémit de plaisir alors qu'on le pénétrait. Se rejetant en arrière il gémit de plus belle. Tom le regarda se cambrer avec envie et attrapa ses hanches subitement pour le renverser sur dos.

- C'est nos vies que nous jouons mon ange...

Et avec un dernier baiser, il le conduisit au paradis.

~*~

- Je n'arrive pas à penser au fait que j'ai failli te perdre Sirius, souffla Severus en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre.

Le soleil se levait et l'aube était d'une belle couleur rosée. Severus était nu et les fenêtres ouvertes réchauffaient les brises fraiches par sorts automatiques. Son amant, assis dans son lit, un drap ne recouvrant que peu de chose de son anatomie, inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu Sev'... murmura Sirius. Je suis là.

- Mais ce que tu as vécu ! s'exclama Severus.

- J'y survivrais ! Coupa Sirius dont les sourcils se fronçaient. Je sais ce qu'on dit les médicomages mais je vais bien ! Je mettrais sans doute un peu de temps à m'y habituer, et à me contrôler mais je survivrais. Tant que tu seras là pour me soutenir.

- Je serais toujours là, assura Severus en encrant son regard onyx dans les saphirs de son amant.

- Alors je survivrais toujours.

~*~

- Ca fait une journée que Sirius est éveillé, informa Eléanora à Téllandrill.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Très bien. Il n'a pas l'air en état de choc et Severus le pouponne comme un nouveau-né...

La femme s'assit sur un canapé de cuir rouge et son mari la rejoignit, l'enveloppant de ses bras musclés. Le bébé Élémentaire dormait, pelotonné dans un panier d'herbe et de feuille verte, sous une couverture fine.

- Ces nouvelles...

- Capacités.

- Ne se sont pas manifestées ? Finit le Prince.

- Selon Severus non, mais je pense fortement que leur rapprochement et l'ouverture d'esprit dont il a fait preuve n'est pas du au hasard mais à Sirius.

- Son nouveau pouvoir va être un atout considérable pour nous, avoua Tell'.

- Et un fardeau considérable pour Sirius.

- Clairement.

- Je sens que la base va être bien remuée ces prochains jours.

Sa femme acquiesça et caressa son torse à travers sa chemise grise. Elle eut un demi-sourire en pensant aux silhouettes enlacées de Tom et Harry, dans le lit de la chambre d'observation plus du tout observée...

_Lorsque le jeu est terminé._

_Lorsque la sourie est dans la gueule du chat._

_Lorsque les inséparables ont veillés._

_Lorsque les opposés se sont retrouvés._

_Lorsque la vie oublie sa cruauté._

* * *

_Verdict ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_**Angel MP** _

_Ps : Comme d'habitude merci à **Love Gaara Of The Sand** pour avoir rendu ce chap tout clean !_

_PPS : Wouah ! J'ai vu le film Twilight et franchement je vous le recommande ! Robert est spectaculaire ! 0.0 :P_


	22. Ce que tu vois en moi

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_Voici le nouveau chap ! Un peu moins long que d'habitude je l'avoue MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera d'une longueur plus conséquente ! Je me disais que couper ici serait bien... :P_**

**_Je ne vais sûrement pas avoir beaucoup de temps dans les futures deux semaines qui viennent alors je publie ça tout de suite !_**

**_Merci à LOVEGAARAOFTHESAND pour avoir une nouvelle fois corrigé ce chapitre à une vitesse hallucinante alors que j'ai honteusement retardé sa publication ! Mea Culpa !_**

**_Je vous remercie d'avance d'être passés par là !_**

**_Bizoox et Bonne lecture !_**

**_Angel MP_**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Ce que tu vois en moi**

Une légère brise fit tomber des mèches corbeaux sur son front en sueur. L'air dehors était sûrement glacial mais à l'intérieur... La chaleur était carrément torride.

Harry étouffa un gémissement et se laissa aller en arrière alors que Tom lui dévorait sensuellement le cou, ondulant des hanches lentement. Le Gryffondor se sentait au bord de l'explosion et suppliait Tom d'accélérer la cadence. Mais le Lord, d'humeur taquine, avait décidé d'être complètement sourd et s'aventurait à le torturer de la plus sadique des façons.

La bouche humide de Tom glissa le long de son cou et son dos se courba alors que les lèvres se posaient sur un de ses tétons pointus par le plaisir. Il gronda et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos brûlant de son amant.

- Tom...

Le Seigneur Noir répondit à sa supplique par un brusque coup de rein. Harry ne put contenir un cri et écarquilla des yeux, surpris par la puissance de son plaisir. Tom eut un sourire victorieux, à demi caché par ses mèches humides tombant sur son visage. Fougueusement, il s'empara des lèvres soyeuses d'Harry, sentant son corps trembler sous le sien. Il ondula légèrement des hanches et dans sa bouche, Harry inspira précipitamment.

Ils n'avaient jamais encore ressentit ça.

- Harry... souffla Tom. Harry...

L'appelé reprit ses lèvres, se soulevant pour entourer le cou de son amant de ses bras et le presser contre lui. Tom répondit voracement à son baiser en enserrant les cuisses musclées d'Harry entre ses mains. Il le serra contre lui, se mouvant avec sensualité. Harry avait une respiration saccadée et s'agrippait aux cheveux de Tom pour ne pas perdre pied trop vite. Il voulait que ce moment dure toute sa vie...

Leurs torses perlant de sueur étaient l'un contre l'autre et Harry pouvait sentir le cœur de Tom battre contre le sien. Il gémit une nouvelle fois, fourrant son visage dans le cou du Lord pour déposer un baiser sur le grain de beauté qui se trouvait là. Tom grogna et sa gorge trembla contre le nez de son amant qui sourit. Essoufflé, le Gryffondor reposa son dos sur les couvertures douces mais froissées. Il écarta les bras, invitant Tom à s'y blottir et referma ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant. Ce dernier fondit sur lui, pas le moins du monde fatigué et Harry rit lorsqu'il vint lui frôler la hanche droite, bien plus sensible que son égo gauche.

- Tom... supplia une nouvelle fois Harry. Fais-moi l'amour...

Un courant électrique traversa le corps fougueux de Tom de part en part. Il frémit violemment, vacillant sur Harry, comme désorienté par le plaisir ressentit. Sa retenue sadique s'évapora et les fentes de ses yeux luisirent étrangement. Harry fut soudain renversé d'un coup de rein brusque. La chaleur montait en lui à un niveau imaginable alors que le Lord noir le pilonnait sauvagement. Le Gryffondor se laissa aller contre le matelas, littéralement dévasté. Leur corps s'entrechoquait avec rudesse mais les gestes de Tom étaient remplis de passion, incontrôlée.

- TOM ! hurla-t-il.

Tom, son monde. Tom, sa vie. Tom, son souffle. L'univers était Tom, la seule chose importante au monde se nommait Tom. Tom, Tom, Tom... Tom ! Il l'aimait tant !

- JE T'AIME !

Son corps s'arqua et ses muscles se tendirent. Et leurs magies s'échappèrent.

~*~

Téllandrill, sagement assit sur le siège de son bureau rédigeait un innombrable dossier sur les Ombres que sous ses pieds l'arbre trembla. Sa merveilleuse femme entra en trombe dans son office, manquant de trébucher. Un vase de fleur s'écrasa à terre et terrifiés ils virent arriver vers eux une vive aura de magie dorée. Celle ci, se mouvant à une grande vitesse les atteint avant qu'ils eurent le temps de faire un geste et les projeta contre un mur. Assommés, ils s'affalèrent à terre et ne bougèrent plus...

S'ils savaient que dans un périmètre d'une dizaine de kilomètres chaque sorcier atteint par l'onde de choc s'évanouissaient à cause d'Harry et Tom...

~*~

- D'accord, déclara Téllandrill, passablement énervé. Ca fait trois jours qu'ils se terrent dans cette chambre à baiser comme des lapins. Je vais les chercher.

- Chéri... soupira sa femme.

- Non, coupa l'elfe. Tom a des responsabilités. Ca suffit les enfantillages, il n'a plus dix huit ans.

Sur ceux il tourna les talons, sa cape voletant majestueusement derrière lui. Sa femme, amusée, secoua la tête. Le Prince des Elfes se rendit à pas de course vers la chambre d'observation et eut la grande surprise d'y retrouver Tom et Harry, fringants, main dans la main devant la porte.

- Téllan' ! s'exclama le jeune Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Un peu débordé mais en bonne santé, admit l'elfe, intrigué. J'étais justement venu vous chercher.

- Et bien tu nous as trouvé, fit Tom l'air bougon.

- Il ne voulait pas sortir, expliqua Harry, les yeux rieurs.

- Je m'en doute bien, fit l'elfe d'un ton railleur qui déplut à Tom.

- Convoque une réunion d'urgence, ordonna sèchement le Lord. Il est temps que l'on reprenne les rênes.

Téllandrill acquiesça et se mit en route, suivit par Tom et Harry enlacés. L'elfe fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Tom était friand des démonstrations publiques ? Malgré qu'il y ait peu de monde à cette heure ci, sept heures du matin, et que la pénombre les protégeait légèrement des regards indiscrets, cela l'étonnait grandement. En amour, si amour il y a, Tom était réservé et peu tendre... Enfin c'est ce que croyait Téllandrill, qui, grâce à Harry, se rendait compte chaque jour un peu plus qu'il se trompait sur son meilleur ami. Ou alors c'était Harry qui changeait Tom... L'elfe hocha la tête pour lui même, la deuxième solution était plus la plausible.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par un rire cristallin qui résonna derrière lui, suivit de peu par un autre, plus grave et plus bas. Les yeux écarquillé, le Prince elfique découvrit derrière lui un couple rieur, le plus jeune accroché à la taille du plus vieux. Harry semblait fuir le vent matinal glacial en se serrant contre Tom. Ce dernier chuchotait à son oreille quelques paroles qui faisaient leur effet sur Harry, tout en l'entourant de ses bras.

Ce demandant s'il rêvait, l'elfe accéléra le pas et fut soulagé de retrouver sa femme dans la salle de réunion. Celle ci parut aussi surprise par la position du couple avant d'être prise d'assaut par un jeune Gryffondor joyeux, qui la serra contre lui.

- EL ! s'écria Harry. Tu vas bien ?

- Salut Ry', rit le vampire. Je vais bien et je ne te retournerais pas la question, j'ai ma petite idée sur la réponse.

Harry la gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant et, fringuant dans sa robe de sorcier en soie bleu foncé, alla s'asseoir à la gauche de Tom qui s'emparait déjà d'une pile de dossier avec entrain. L'attitude d'Harry donna un regain d'énergie à la Princesse qui rejoignit son mari à la droite du Lord Noir. Alors qu'elle s'inquiétait des interrogatoires ratés des Élémentaires avec son mari, elle jetait de petits coups d'œil au couple épanouit qui lui faisait face. Harry avait rapproché sa chaise de celle de Tom et ils lisaient le même dossier. Tom parlait à Harry, le regard plongé dans la paperasse. Harry l'écoutait religieusement mais le regard pétillant qu'il renvoyait à Tom fit sourire Eléanora.

- Et Sirius ?

Le couple princier, en plein débat fut coupé net. Eléanora fut gênée et laissa la parole à son mari, avec un regard lui suppliant de faire preuve de tact.

- Tu l'as sauvé, commença l'elfe. Je ne sais pas comment mais tu l'as fais.

Le soulagement se lut clairement sur le visage du petit brun et sous la table, la main de Tom se posa sur sa cuisse.

- Mais il est... Enfin il a... bafouilla le Prince. Écoute je pense qu'il faudrait que tu le voies par toi même. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Il est là, fit une voix grave à l'entrée.

Severus tira doucement un Sirius agacé derrière lui. Ce dernier, apercevant Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Le Gryffondor voulut se lever et lui sauter dans les bras mais un regard glacial de la part de Severus l'arrêta. Les deux hommes s'assirent à ses côtés. Il voulut leur parler mais l'arrivée des deux elfes généraux Déolrill, le blond, et Hisotérill, le brun, l'en empêcha. Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent devant leurs souverains, devant Tom et devant Harry, puis saluèrent d'un signe de tête l'animagus et le maître des potions. Ils furent rejoint dans la minute par deux sorcier et trois elfes, chargés des interrogatoires, des relevés des pertes matérielles et vivantes, des prisonniers, des armées aériennes etc.

Une fois tous installés, Tom se redressa de toute sa hauteur, splendide comme d'habitude dans sa robe de sorcier en velours noir qui suivait chaque courbe de son corps avec grâce. Elle était, comme toute les autres, ouverte sur le devant, laissant apercevoir une chemise de soie noire qu'Harry aimait tant car lorsqu'il la touchait, il pouvait sentir chaque détail de la peau de Tom sous ses doigts tant elle était fine.

- Je ne suis pas satisfait, claqua la voix de Tom, froide et stable.

Harry sursauta. Voilà trois jours, trois merveilleux jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Il frissonna sans trop savoir pourquoi et reporta son attention sur Tom.

- Je me suis absenté trois jours. Juste trois jours. Les trois premiers jours où je n'ai pas été là pour commandé toutes nos troupes et je pensais avoir suffisamment bien choisi mes seconds pour garder mon armée la tête hors de l'eau le temps de mon absence.

Il planta son regard rouge sur Hisotérill, apparemment chargé des interrogatoires.

- Mais je me trompais. Indubitablement. Je ne vais pas continuer à déblatérer sur votre incompétence, mais croyez moi vous serez suffisamment puni par la suite.

Il laissa un effroyable moment de silence planer, pendant lequel les hommes de Tom, sauf Severus, Sirius et les têtes couronnées, s'échangèrent des regards paniqués et affolés.

- Je pensais avoir été clair en ce qui concerne nos prisonniers. Qu'en est-il ? reprit Tom, menaçant.

Il se rassit, laissant la parole à Hisotérill qui malgré son courage, avait les mains tremblantes.

- Tout les Élémentaires présents on été rapatrié ici sans dommage. Certains on été blessés, mais les coupures ou les brulures on étés immédiatement soignées, dès leur arrivée à la base.

- Où sont-ils ? interrogea Tom.

- Nous avons respectés vos ordres et les avons placés sous la bulle protectrice et inviolable que vous avez créée dans la forêt.

- Se plaisent-ils ?

- Très mais si je peux me permettre Maître, pourquoi cherchons nous à les rendre le plus à l'aise possible alors que nous cherchons à leur soutirer les vers du nez ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir presque inaudible alors que Tom serrait les dents.

- Si vous aviez ne serrait-ce que daigner lire les consignes que je vous avais laissées vous le sauriez. Maintenant sortez.

- Excusez-moi ?! S'étrangla Hisotérill.

- J'ai dit... SORTEZ !

La magie de Tom s'échappa hors de lui et atteignit Hisotérill. L'elfe fut soulever de sa chaise, et d'une pichenette, Tom lui fit prendre la porte. Celle ci claqua derrière l'incompétent et l'un des elfes ricana. Apparemment, Hisotérill n'était pas très apprécié.

- Alors ? Qui en sait plus ? fit Tom, comme si de rien n'était.

- Moi Maître, se précipita un jeune elfe d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux chocolat courts balayés par le vent, quelques mèches retombant sur ses yeux d'une couleur verte acide irréelle.

- Je t'écoute Saïrill.

- Les Élémentaires ne sont pas encore tout à fait calme. Pour tout dire, il pleut des torrents à l'intérieur de la bulle.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Téllandrill. Hisotérill nous avait dit que tout allait pour le mieux.

- Il mentait, Votre Altesse. Si je puis me permettre, Hisotérill ne respectait pas vos consignes Maître, ajouta le jeune elfe en se tournant vers Tom.

- Vraiment ? Susurra méchamment Tom.

- Oui Maître.

Saïrill, baissa la tête devant le regard menaçant et emplis de rage de Tom. Ce faisant, il rencontra le regard serein et encourageant d'Harry qui lui fit un sourire. Saïrill puisa la force de surmonter sa timidité dans le regard innocent et gentil du compagnon du maître pour continuer.

- Il assistait à toute les tentatives d'interrogatoire et malgré nos réprimandes ne cessait de les maltraiter.

- Dis moi Saïrill, coupa Téllandrill. Ce sont tes parents qui t'on forcer à t'engager pour nous ?

- Non, Votre Altesse, je l'ai choisi moi même. J'ai à cœur de suivre leurs pas.

- Et ton travail serra récompensé. Désormais, tu assumeras le poste d'Hisotérill et prendras soin de toutes les créatures magiques ici.

Saïrill rougit de plaisir et s'inclina prestement.

- Je vous remercie Votre Altesse.

- Continue donc ton rapport.

- Les interrogatoires ont bien entendu échoués. La bulle a été réduite aux ordres d'Hisotérill et il y a chassé toute végétation et présence animal.

- Il veut les tuer ! s'exclama Tom. Saïrill, court arranger cela. Sirius, tu le rejoindras dans la soirée et j'aimerais que tu interroges les plus en forme. Severus tu soigneras ceux qui ont été blessé et veilleras à leur besoin.

Les ordres donnés, Saïrill fila à l'extérieur, non sans jeté un regard pétillant à Harry qui lui renvoya un sourire. Sans savoir pourquoi, le timide elfe l'émouvait. Severus et Sirius acquiescèrent, bien à contre cœur pour le premier.

- Ensuite, Harshton. Les Ombres nous ont-elles délivré quelques uns de leurs secrets ? demanda le Prince elfique.

- Parfaitement, déclara Harshton. Le cas de M. Black et du Maître sont deux cas différents mais complètements inconnus. L'attaque a été portée sur leur magie et l'a muté d'une certaine façon. Pour M. Black nous avons découvert qu'il possède de nouvelles capacités semblables à un charme typique des vélanes. En plus de ces capacités originaires pour déliés la langue des gens, M. Black possède à présent un pouvoir attractif qui, bien utilisé, peut sans difficulté soutirer les plus lourds secrets au plus résistant des guerriers.

- Et dans le cas de T... Du Maître ? interrogea Harry, soudainement.

Le brun rougit en voyant tout les regards divergés sur lui. Ca lui avait échappé. Pourtant, Harshton lui répondit comme s'il parlait à Tom ou à Téllandrill.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose malheureusement, avoua piteusement le médicomage. Mais il a été révélé qu'une sorte d'étau retenait votre magie Maître, et qu'il a été détruit par les Ombres. J'ignore ce que c'était mais vous n'en êtes que plus puissant.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Tom l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne retrouve une expression sérieuse. Pas assez vite pour Harry qui fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

- Les Ombres ont tué deux d'entre nous. Ils se sont tués d'un Avada.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Harry s'enfonça dans son siège, regrettant soudainement d'avoir poussé Tom à sortir de la chambre, par soucis politiques.

- Un quart des troupes de combat sont en ce moment toujours à l'infirmerie, continua Harshton. Cette attaque à heureusement fait que très peu de mort mais beaucoup de blessés. Nos médicomages sont débordés.

- Et les guérisseurs elfiques ? S'enquit Eléanora.

- Mobilisés eux aussi, soupira Harshton. En cas d'attaque surprise, ils ne seront pas prêt immédiatement.

- Severus tu iras aider de ton mieux avant de retourner à Poudlard, fit Tom.

- Je peux... commença Harry.

- Non, coupa Tom, sévèrement. Tu dois te reposer. Je veux que tu restes dans notre suite au moins toute la matinée.

- Je m'occupe de lui, précisa Eléanora. Et nous irons aider Saïrill.

Tom hocha la tête.

- La réunion est terminée pour l'instant. On se revoit dans quelques heures pour un constat, déclara Tom.

Les généraux se levèrent et ne se firent pas prier pour sortir. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eut le temps de l'attraper, Sirius avait filé, laissant son filleul perdu et penaud. Ne restant que le couple royal, Tom se permit d'approcher Harry et d'entourer ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry soupira de bien être et colla son dos au torse puissant du Lord Noir.

- Je demanderais des précisions sur son état ne t'inquiète pas... murmura Tom à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Il avait tellement l'air... Ailleurs !

- Severus est là pour l'aider à remonter la pente, déclara Téllandrill.

Tom sursauta et s'écarta d'Harry, à la grande déception de celui ci.

- Ils sont ensembles pour de bon cette fois ci ? interrogea Harry soucieux.

- Oui, pour de bon me semble-t-il... admit le Prince elfique.

- Je l'espère en tous cas, ajouta Eléanora. Viens Harry, allons nous reposer.

Harry acquiesça. Eléanora embrassa une dernière fois son mari et sortit. Harry voulut la suivre lorsqu'il fut retenu par une main. Il se tourna vers Tom, incrédule alors que le Prince elfique quittait la pièce. Tom l'attira soudainement contre lui et happa ses lèvres avec délice. Harry gémit et se serra contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Lord.

- A tout à l'heure, souffla le Lord avec un dernier bécot.

Puis il disparut en coup de vent, laissant un Harry, les lèvres rougies, légèrement perdu au beau milieu de la salle de réunion déserte.

~*~

Eléanora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré que cela fasse quelques minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés, Harry semblait encore perdu dans le baiser. Le vampire s'installa sur un canapé, silencieusement, regardant Harry passer une main pensive sur ses lèvres encore légèrement rougies. Le jeune Gryffondor se laissa tomber à ses côtés, heureux de retrouver sa suite qui était devenue son antre personnelle. Encore une autre... Encore une fois.

_Mes bases et mes repères ne sont plus les mêmes. Caméléons, kaléidoscope de couleurs. Différentes à chaque fois que je pose mon regard dessus. Tout autour de moi tout bouge, mais je reste immobile. Je n'avance pas. Car j'ai peur, peur que ce qui me reste, disparaisse..._

- Ca va Ry ?

- Mm ... ? Oui, oui, ça va.

Il fit tourner sa chevalière autour de son majeur, pensif. Ces trois derniers jours avec Tom ont été un véritable paradis pour lui. Tom n'avait pas une fois détaché son regard de lui. Il avait été sa seule pensée. Son amour pour lui c'était d'autant plus renforcé, mais il avait avoué que les autres lui avaient manqué.

_Toi tu es là. Tu avances. Tu ne cesse de bouger, de changer. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à te suivre mais j'essaye... J'essaye car la direction que tu prends me plait énormément. Tu ne sembles pas oublier que nous seront bientôt trois. Tu ne sembles pas oublier nos passés, au contraire de moi. Je n'y pense plus car on dit toujours que penser au passé nous empêche de profiter du présent et d'avancer. Alors j'essaye de l'oublier mais bizarrement... Je n'avance pas pour autant..._

Cassiopée vint le rejoindre sur le canapé et se mit à ronronner bruyamment lorsque son maître la caressa. Elle sauta sur un coussin et posa sa tête sur les cuisses d'Harry qui grattait lentement son ventre. La jeune tigresse avait manqué à Harry, mais il ne regrettait pas de ne pas l'avoir emmené à la bataille. Elle était encore trop jeune, trop faible. Cette pensée l'irrita, le jeune Gryffondor sachant pertinemment que c'était exactement ce que certain pensait de lui. Il soupira, et porta son regard au pelage blanc pur et soyeux de Cassiopée. Elle au moins, ne changerait pas face à lui.

_Je m'accroche à ce que je peux. Je ne comprends plus rien. Le paysage défile devant moi, il m'oubli peu à peu, je n'ai plus vraiment d'existence. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis, pour qui je suis... Mon futur est incertain, les variables incalculables et mon destin trouble. Où je vais ? D'où je viens ? Je n'en sais rien. J'espère que tu m'accompagneras quelques soit la direction que je prendrais..._

* * *

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Le prochain chap ne tardera pas..._

_**Angel MP** _

_PS : Encore merci à ma fidèle correctrice !_


	23. Harry Potter n'est pas la référence

**Hello !**

_Le chapître 23... Déjà ! Et dire que la fin n'est pas du tout proche ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre va faire cette fic, voir même si elle ne sera pas coupée en deux... A vrai dire rien n'est encore fixé ! Surtout dans ma tête... ^^_

_Je vous laisse lire, une grosse surprise vous attend ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, parce qu'elle permettra à cette fic d'aller plus vite. _

_Bises ! AMP_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Harry Potter n'est pas la référence du commun des mortels.**

- Je pensais demander à Tom la permission d'aller voir Tonk et Remus, avoua Harry en enfilant un t-shirt.

Tom avait eu raison. Il avait dormi toute la matinée et maintenant, il se sentait plus vif et fort que jamais. Serein il enfila une veste en cuir par dessus un simple t-shirt blanc. Son jeans était déboutonné, pour qu'il ne se resserre pas sur le bébé, mais une épaisse ceinture le retenait sur ses hanches, cachant le bouton inutile.

- J'aime beaucoup Remus, c'est un homme bien, fit Eléanora en souriant. Et puis nous sommes un peu semblables. Les sorciers nous voient comme des créatures alors que nous sommes tous deux des humains... J'appuierais tes arguments lorsque tu feras face à Tom. Même si franchement, je doute que tu en aies besoin.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry. Face à Tom j'ai toujours besoin de soutient ! précisa-t-il en riant.

- Plus maintenant je peux te l'assurer, contra le vampire. C'est la première fois que je vois Tom ainsi.

Elle roula sur le lit et s'allongea sur le ventre, sa chemise bordeaux remontant le long de son dos. Son pantalon à pince noir restait sans plis, malgré le fait qu'elle ait accompagné Harry dans sa sieste. Elle balança ses pieds fins dans les airs et un l'instant Harry entrevit une jeune fille, encore lycéenne, simple écolière qu'elle avait dû être avant...

- Ainsi quoi ? reprit Harry, agacé.

- Aussi... Humain, avoua simplement le vampire.

Harry lui jeta un sourire lubrique, se disant qu'avec lui il était toujours humain. Mais genre... Vraiment vivant.

- Bref... soupira la brune amusée. Si on allait faire un tour dehors ? Couvres-toi, il fait froid.

- Oui maman, grommela Harry.

Si parfois il se sentait seul, le jeune Gryffondor se savait très surveillé et... Materné. Porter le futur héritier, la future personne à laquelle la moitié du monde lècherait le cul, rendait étrangement sa santé vraiment, mais vraiment, importante.

Pourtant, il noua son écharpe autour de son cou, referma sa veste, mit d'épaisses chaussettes et de grosses baskets avant de sortir. L'air y était bien évidemment glacial, et comme à son habitude, Harry enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son manteau. A ses côtés, Eléanora glissa son bras sous le sien et ils se dirigèrent ainsi sur l'herbe verdoyante et humide de ce milieu de journée d'automne.

- Où allons-nous ? s'interrogea Harry.

- Notre devoir aujourd'hui est d'aider Saïrill à s'assurer du bien être des Élémentaires, annonça Eléanora d'une voix exagérément sérieuse.

- Ce sont des créatures bien étranges... Mais indubitablement attachantes, marmonna Harry pour lui même. Peut-on les approcher ?

- Cela dépend de leur humeur, du temps et de toi. De tes intensions. Ce sont des créatures sensitives, ils se basent sur leurs sens et leurs instincts. Lors que tu les rencontreras, ils en sauront déjà plus sur toi que toi-même.

- Leur pouvoir doit être très... Grand.  
- C'est pourquoi Tom veut en faire des alliés, non pas des ennemis, précisa Eléanora d'un air mutin. Et c'est aussi pourquoi Hisotérill va sûrement en baver et regretter toute sa vie de ne pas avoir obéit à ses ordres.

Harry ricana. L'elfe aux cheveux de nuit ne lui disait rien qu'il vaille. Au contraire de Saïrill, il dégageait une aura malsaine, et son visage était d'une grâce glaciale. Semblable à celle de Tom mais beaucoup plus... Concentrée, ragoutante. Là ou Tom le fascinait, Hisotérill le rebutait. Pourtant les elfes des forêts étaient connus pour leur incroyable beauté, pure et irréelle. De vraies hallucinations. Il émanait même de la lumière de certain, comme Téllandrill, Déorill, ou même Saïrill. De là venait tout leur charme, de cette beauté naturelle, venant directement de la nature.

- Les elfes et les Élémentaires sont très proches tu sais ? Continua El'. Ce sont deux races extrêmement proches de la nature. Les elfes puisent leur force d'elle et les Élémentaire prennent cette force brute caractéristique et la modèle à leur façon. Je n'ose imaginer ce que donnerait une alliance. J'imagine que Téllan' et Tom en ont déjà une petite idée. Avec eux tout est prévu à l'avance.

- Aucune place pour les imprévus. Je me demande si nous devons vraiment nous en plaindre.

- Probablement pas, avoua le vampire. Leur organisation leur a sauvé la vie des centaines de fois.

- Alors ne nous en plaignons pas, conclut-il avec résolution.

El' acquiesça doucement et tira légèrement sur le bras du brun pour les faire bifurquer à droite. Ils contournèrent le parc, là où Harry avait rencontré la jolie petit Esmée et sa maman. A ce souvenir, il eut un souvenir tendre, et sa main de libre, celle dont le bras n'était pas entrelacé à celui d'El, il caressa son ventre rebondit. Il aimait tellement cette sensation... Indescriptible, de savoir qu'il portait un enfant en lui. Le fruit d'un amour passionnel, à sens indéfini. Un amour encore brut et inconnu, qui cachait bien des secrets. Mais un amour dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

- On arrive, regarde.

Harry leva les yeux et à travers les branchages, aperçut une sorte de bulle transparente à la surface luisante aux reflets arc en ciel. Il y aperçut une bruine désagréable qui tordit ses entrailles. Les Élémentaires n'étaient pas encore tout à fait calmés mais d'après les précédents détails de Saïrill, ce dernier avait déjà bien amélioré les conditions de la bulle.

Ils croisèrent quelques elfes qui s'inclinèrent devant Eléanora, une princesse souriante. La Princesse elfique vampirique était respectée de tous quelque soit leur race. Sa sagesse, sa gentillesse et sa fermeté face à chaque obstacle qui barrait sa route avaient forgé l'admiration de ses sujets, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Elle avait mainte fois fait ses preuves mais pour cette douce femme, la vie elle-même était une épreuve dans laquelle il fallait se surpasser à chaque moment.

- Saïrill doit avoir du mal à régler tout ça, marmonna Eléanora pour elle même, tout en pressant le pas. Le pauvre petit...

Et pourtant... Ce qu'ils virent les étonna. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur leurs lèvres et les yeux levés vers le ciel... Ils rirent.

~*~

Téllandrill trempa une énième fois sa plume dans l'encre verte et soupira. Il délaissa son centième dossier. Toujours et encore des inepties. Des idées trop bancales, pas assez creusées. Un bon fond, une mauvaise apparence.

Ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Tom, c'était que celui ci ne laissait rien passer. Chaque détail était réglé, par écrit, par oral ou dans son propre esprit. Il ne laissait rien au hasard et en ce temps de guerre, une telle qualité était la bienvenue.

Le Prince des Elfes se rejeta contre le dossier de son confortable fauteuil. Face à lui, son meilleur ami rédigeait distraitement une missive sanglante au sorcier supervisant les travaux de reconstruction du Château de Salazar.

- Tom ?

- Oui ?

Le brun reposa doucement sa plume et croisa élégamment les mains, son regard rubis sondant la tête couronnée. Ce dernier joua nerveusement avec sa plume, parsemant ses feuilles de quelques gouttes d'encres. Le Lord haussa un sourcil mi-impatient mi-interrogateur mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Tu as pensé à la proposition d'Harry ?

- A quel sujet ?

- De nommer Olivier Dubois chef de la base française.

A ces mots, le corps entier de Tom se tendit et l'elfe soupira. C'était exactement à quoi il s'attendait.

- Rejetée, gronda Tom, replongant derechef dans ses dossiers.

- Tom ! s'écria Téllandrill, excédé. C'est une affaire urgente ! Et ce jeune homme est tout désigné pour ce poste ! C'était le neveu d'Andréas !

- C'est aussi l'homme avec qui Harry m'a trompé ! Éclata Tom en se redressant vivement.

Son fauteuil se renversa et les mains tremblantes de Tom se posèrent fermement sur le bureau. Toute la magie du Lord crépitait en lui et effrayait légèrement Téllandrill.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui... Compris ? Siffla le brun.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Tom, coupa l'elfe. Je ne suis pas un de tes larbins, tes regards noirs ne me font rien. Alors tu vas gentiment t'asseoir et m'écouter. Compris ?

Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres se pincèrent mais derrière lui, le fauteuil se relevait sous son impulsion magique. Tom s'y laissa tomber, ses prunelles ténébreuses sondant celles ombrageuses de son meilleur ami.

- Il est impératif de lui trouver un remplaçant. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Trois bases à diriger en même temps !? Tu n'es pas un surhomme ! Et rappelles-toi que tu vas être papa !

- Quel est le rapport ? s'exclama Tom en roulant des yeux.

- Le pacte Tom ! Le pacte ! Tu voudrais vraiment que malgré la naissance de ton enfant, Harry parte ?! Donnerais-tu la même vie à ton fils ou ta fille que mon propre père m'a donnée ?! Ou encore pire, l'abandonnerais-tu ? Le laisserais-tu vivre dans un orphelinat comme toi ?! As-tu oublié toutes nos conversations ?! Les convictions d'Andréas ? As-tu aussi peu de respect à sa mémoire !?

- JE RESPECTERAIS LE PACTE ! ET JE NE LAISSERAIS PAS HARRY S'ELOIGNER DE MOI ! ... C'est...

Tom détourna les yeux et délaissant son siège, se rendit devant la grande fenêtre du bureau de Téllandrill. Croisant les mains dans son dos, dissipant son malaise, il plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami à travers le reflet de la vitre.

- Harry m'a changé Téllan', murmura-t-il. Et si au début j'ai pris cela comme un jeu, je me rends compte maintenant que c'en est plus un. Harry c'est comme... Un rappel sur Terre. Tu comprends ? Avant qu'il n'arrive il n'y avait qu'Andréas et toi pour me défaire de mon travail quelques secondes. Dorénavant ce n'est plus pareil.

- Tu as seulement revu tes priorités Tom. Tu as découvert l'am...

- Non Téllan, ne rajoute rien, coupa sèchement Tom. Tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire pour qu'Harry ne soit plus une faiblesse.

- Et ça a valu le coup Tom, reprit Téllandrill. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant, non seulement lorsque tu te retourneras tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un mais tu auras toujours une épaule qui se tendra vers toi en priorité. Mon mariage avec Eléanora est la décision dont je suis le plus fier aujourd'hui. Des hommes de notre statut ne peuvent être seuls Tom... Parce que même si nous n'en donnons pas l'image directement, nous avons tous un cœur. Un cœur qu'il faut que tu cesses de renier.

- Je ne le renie pas ! rétorqua Tom. Sinon Harry ne serait pas là !

- Tu ne l'écoutes pas assez, répliqua Téllan. C'est lui qui t'a mené ici ! Tu jouis de sa haine ! De la puissance qu'il te donne ! De la tendresse nouvelle que tu ressens ! C'est lui qui t'a guidé lorsque tu es parti avec Andréas parcourir le monde pour en faire votre éden !

- Je sais très bien ce qu'Andréas et toi pensiez de moi, coupa Tom.

- Le passé est aussi utilisable avec moi, ajouta Téllandrill. J'essaye de te le dire depuis le début, Tom. Harry... Il t'a fortifié, il t'aide à te construire durablement... Comme Eléanora l'a fait pour moi. Cela nous donne un peu de stabilité recherchée. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous, on pouvait tomber dans la routine n'est-ce pas ?

Tom lui jeta un regard amusé qui se porta ensuite sur l'horizon.

- J'ai besoin de le protéger de tout ça, souffla le Lord Noir. J'ai besoin qu'il garde son innocence.

- Il n'est plus innocent Tom, résonna l'Elfe.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Tom avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaule. Mais son innocence se manifeste par son envie d'aider et d'aimer. Il... Il est le contraire de ce que je suis. Il ne s'intéresse pas au potentiel ou à l'argent des gens. Il ne les voit pas comme des objets, ou des pions que l'on déplace sur une carte. Le temps m'a forgé comme cela mais j'ai besoin qu'il ne fasse pas de même pour Harry. Sa vision des choses a fortement éclairé la mienne. C'était la part d'humanité qui me manquait pour diriger cette guerre dans le bon sens.

Son regard se fit vague et voyagea à travers les arbres pour trouver le sien, là où en ce moment Harry devait dormir. Il ressentit soudain un élan de joie et d'émerveillement presque enfantin qui emprisonna son cœur d'allégresse. La sensation que lui procura la présence d'Harry en lui, lui arracha un sourire et derrière, Téllandrill ne contenait pas le sien.

- Tu es tellement plus puissant maintenant, commenta le Prince.

- C'était la prophétie Téllan... Je n'ai plus aucune faiblesse.

~*~

Tant d'adjectifs venaient à la tête d'Harry mais aucun ne semblait assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Splendide, magnifique, extraordinaire, merveilleux, superbe, somptueux... Indescriptiblement beau.

Tout n'était que couleur. Chaque feuille était d'une teinte différente, même d'une couleur incongrue. La nature luxuriante scintillait sous la rosée, légère brume que de loin, Harry et Eléanora avait prit pour une sinistre pluie. L'herbe verdoyante chatoyait avec ses fleurs épanouies, colorées et ensoleillées. Les Élémentaires riaient, dansaient, jouaient, dans ce paysage incroyable, formant un spectacle à couper le souffle. Entre eux, Saïrill, doux elfe au visage enfantin et innocent, riant et entouré de bébés Élémentaires joyeux. Au beau milieu de la bulle, un lac d'eau miroitante semblait être fait d'argent liquide. Il reflétait avec précision les scènes qui se déroulaient tout autour de lui, rendant toute l'allégresse plus puissante encore.

Des dizaines et des dizaines d'elfes et de sorciers étaient venus admirer ce spectacle. Seul Saïrill y participait. Eléanora se dénicha rapidement une place aux premières loges, statut aidant. Elle y entraina Harry, qui avait toujours encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à son autorité.

- Et dire que j'ai eu peur que Saïrill ne s'en sorte pas ! s'exclama Eléanora, sautillant sur ses talons hauts. Ce jeune homme est fantastique ! Il a un don !

Harry était trop médusé pour émettre un son. Mais soudain, un éclair violet vif passa sous ses yeux et se précipita vers Eléanora, tout contre la paroi de la bulle. A sa suite, un Élémentaire adulte d'une belle couleur rouge accourait. Sa silhouette était longiligne, androgyne mais aux muscles fins et dessinés. _Grace. Puissance. Tendresse. Passion. Violence. Douceur. **Danger**._

Les sublimes rubis d'une clarté étincelante plongèrent dans ceux d'Harry qui se sentit voler. Ses muscles se détendirent, ses épaules s'abaissèrent. Son âme se calma, la tempête qui y logeait s'endormi. Les paupières closes, Harry sourit et s'avança doucement, une main tendue vers la créature écarlate.

- Harry...

L'Élémentaire leva à son tour le bras et tout autour de lui, une aura de lumière blanche se déployait, s'avançant lentement vers le jeune Gryffondor, les paupières semi-abaissées.

Aucun obstacle n'empêcha leur rencontre... Qui produit une explosion de couleur... De force... De joie... D'amour !

~*~

Tom déclarait enfin son premier dossier clos lorsqu'une vague de magie mêlée d'un sentiment indescriptible le prit aux tripes. Il haleta, posant brutalement ses mains sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

" Pom... Pom... Pom..."

Téllandrill redressa vivement la tête et se précipita vers son meilleur ami dont le souffle se coupait. Les yeux révulsés, Tom s'accrocha au rebord du bureau. Sa vision se troublait, tout autour de lui la pièce vacillait. Il tomba aux pieds de l'elfe qui le soutenait, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

Mais Tom n'avait pas mal... Au contraire. Ce qu'il ressentit le marqua à tout jamais... Par le bien qu'il lui fit.

~*~

- Que ressens-tu ? demanda posément Severus.

- L'envie de te dire de rentrer à Poudlard, gronda Sirius.

- Je peux très bien rater quelques cours, répliqua le Maître des Potions, les sourcils froncés.

- Et aussi faire sauter ta couverture pendant qu'on y est ! Après tout, nous ne sommes pas à ça ! Ironisa Sirius, jetant à son amant un regard moqueur.

- Siri...

- Écoute moi Severus, coupa Sirius. Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois. Je t'aime, tu le sais. J'ai besoin de toi mais... Je suis un grand garçon ! Je marche tout seul tu vois ?! Tu peux me laisser l'espace de trois heures ! Ne...

- Par Salazar te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?! S'énerva Severus.

- Calme-toi.

La voix posée de Sirius claqua comme un fouet dans l'esprit de Severus qui grimaça. Pourtant il se rassit sur un des chaises de la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle ils étaient depuis quelques heures. Les essais de Sirius s'étaient avérés énormément concluants malgré son peu d'expérience. L'originelle disposition du Black pour faire cracher le morceau aux pires voyous avait, somme toute, bien aidé.

- D'accord, accorda Severus. Tu tiens tant que ça à mon départ ?

- Ton départ ? Voyons Sev tu ne pars que pour quatre heures maximum ! Rit Sirius, rejetant ses mèches corbeaux en arrière.

- Quatre heures sont bien assez suffisantes pour que Sirius Black fasse une connerie ! rétorqua le Serpentard. Surtout tel que je le connais !

- Or, j'ai changé, tu le sais très bien, riposta une nouvelle fois le Gryffondor. Et puis avec tout ces gardes qui ne me lâchent pas des yeux comment veux-tu que je fasse quoique ce soit ? Lorsque tu reviendras je serais toujours là, à la même place.

- Tu me promets de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour les détourner de toi ? De ne pas quitter cette salle ? De ne rien faire qui te mettrais en danger ?

- Promis ! S'impatienta Sirius en tapant du pied.

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent mais une vague s'amour l'emplit. Il grimaça et sourit à la fois, comme seul lui sait bien le faire. Soupirant il se leva et avant de disparaître, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'un Black aux doigts malicieusement croisés.

~*~

- HARRYYYY ! NON ! hurla Eléanora.

Deux bras fins et musclés à la fois entourèrent son corps fébrile. Déjà il se sentait partir. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel et la douce brume vint rafraichir son visage.

Une douce chaleur se logea dans son ventre et au loin, derrière les cris de sa meilleure amie, Harry crut entendre un rugissement.

~*~

Sirius courrait, un sourire ornant ses lèvres perlées de gouttes de sueur. Toutes les particules de son corps ressentaient ce lien si étroit et si fort qui se formait et unissait à l'instant même deux entités magiques extrêmement puissantes. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il accéléra de plus belle le pas.

Peu à peu il reconnut la magie si singulière de son filleul et son sourire s'élargit. Qu'avait encore inventé Cornedrue Junior ? Digne successeur de son père.

En effet Harry était bien le fils de ses parents. Prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime. Il ne comptait pas sa générosité ni le nombre de fois où il avait pu s'appuyer sur lui. Il était légèrement anxieux quant à prévenir Harry de ses nouvelles capacités mais savait que malgré tout rien ne les séparerait. Ils étaient comme père et fils. Un lien naturel mais tout aussi puissant que n'importe quelle magie les unissait et ça... C'était inestimable.

La bulle se dessina sous ses yeux bleu foncés et la scène lui apparut nettement. L'étonnement le figea dans sa course et se lit sur son visage ainsi que sur ceux de tous. Jamais... Jamais cela ne s'était déjà produit.

Son filleul ne faisait vraiment rien comme tout le monde.

~*~

- Harry ! s'écria Tom. Dépêche-toi Téllan' !

- Tom que se passe-t-il ?

Ils courraient, courraient. A en perdre haleine. Les elfes et les sorciers effarés arrêtaient tous leurs occupations pour les regarder passer, aussi rapides que des pégases. Très vite ils en surent la raison, lorsqu'une aura de magie les traversa, faisant briller leurs regards d'étincelles écarlate dangereuses.

Le Lord serra son poing autour de sa baguette, la peur au ventre. Il arrivait quelque chose à Harry. Un quelque chose qu'il ne réussissait pas à identifier. Ses nerfs étaient mis à dure épreuve et il gronda lorsque la scène se révéla à ses yeux. Alors que Téllandrill, pétrifié par la surprise rejoignait Sirius dans sa contemplation, Tom poursuivit sa route, de plus en plus inquiet. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et la frêle silhouette d'Harry s'affaissa dans les bras d'un Élémentaire de feu. Il sauta par dessus un tronc et poussa rudement les elfes sur son chemin tandis qu'une forte lumière immaculée entourait progressivement les deux entités magiques puissantes qu'avait sentit Sirius.

- HARRY !

Le Gryffondor ne put lui répondre et s'évanouit dans les bras de l'Élémentaire. La brume les recouvrit et se fortifia peu à peu. Terrifié Tom se jeta dessus mais rencontra un bouclier solide qu'il ne put traverser.

- Tom ! Arrête ça !

Les yeux d'un rouge rutilant, le Lord Noir se tourna vers la Princesse vampirique. Il était en colère, et ne supportait pas d'être aussi inquiet pour lui. Harry était en danger et personne n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Ils étaient tous restés les yeux comme deux ronds de flans... Sa respiration se bloqua et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, déchirant l'épiderme, laissant de fines trainées de sang s'en écouler.

- POURQUOI PERSONNE N'A RIEN FAIT ?!! BANDE D'INCAPABLE ! hurla-t-il.

Il lança un sort dont le rayon noir d'encre rencontra la surface solide de la brume. Un énorme bruit de gong en retentit et avala le sort sans broncher.

- Tom arrête ! répéta El' d'autant plus inquiète par la réaction du Seigneur Noir que du sort d'Harry. Chéri fait quelque chose !

Reprenant ses esprits, le Prince fit vivement déguerpir les spectateurs et bientôt, il ne resta pour assister à la crise de nerf de Tom que le couple princier, Sirius et Saïrill.

- Toi ! Gronda Tom en pointant d'un doigt accusateur le pauvre Saïrill. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre a fait !?

Les Élémentaires, perturbés par la puissance des émotions de Tom invoquèrent un orage déchainé et en un rien de temps, des trombes de pluie leur tombèrent dessus, détrempant leurs vêtements. Peu apte à faire attention à la météo, Tom tentait de régulariser sa respiration, les mains posées à plat sur le bouclier tiède et puissant qui entourait son amant et cette créature qui le retenait.

- Laisse Tom, fit la voix posée de Sirius. Harry n'est pas en danger.

L'interpellé se retourna vivement et darda sur son partisan un regard noir. Quelques mèches de cheveux corbeau barrait sa vue et l'eau ruisselait le long de ses pommettes et de son menton mais il n'en était pas moins impressionnant. On tira sur sa manche et le Lord Noir sursauta, apercevant la belle panthère blanche d'Harry, maintenant dans sa gueule un morceau de la manche de sa robe. Cassiopée se frotta contre ses genoux et fronçant les sourcils, Tom s'agenouilla et attira la bête à lui.

Son regard voyagea du fauve dont il maintint la gueule vers lui et la brume compacte qui renfermait son amant. Soudain tout lui parut clair. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc, vacillant légèrement. Téllandrill fit un pas vers lui mais sa femme le retint. Tout de suite après, Tom se reprenait et fouillait le pelage de Cassiopée à la recherche d'une marque... D'une marque symbolique.

- Où es-tu... marmonna-t-il. Où est cette fichue marque !

- Cassiopée n'en a pas, déclara Sirius.

Tom, que Sirius commençait sacrément à énervé par sa voix tranquille et ses maudits bras nonchalamment croisés, se redressa vivement et s'approcha à grands pas du Black.

- Explique-toi !

- Cassiopée n'est pas le familier d'Harry.

Sa confession surprit le couple princier qui écarquilla les yeux, les iris emplis d'incompréhension.

- Mais elle a les yeux dorés ! s'écria Eléanora.

- Le lien qui se forme en ce moment entre Ry et l'Élémentaire est un lien de familier, pas celui qui le lie à Cassiopée, termina-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas, coupa Eléanora. Cassiopée est un fauve, elle ne devrait pas être si docile et suivre Harry comme le ferait un chat si elle n'était pas son familier !

- Cassiopée est un familier, reprit le Black. Seulement pas celui d'Harry.

Tom amorça une réponse mais le cri surpris d'Eléanora le coupa. Ainsi que l'énorme explosion que provoqua la sortie d'Harry de l'immense bulle. Les Élémentaires prirent immédiatement peur et des éclairs menaçants zébrèrent le ciel et s'écrasèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, créant des geysers de terre qui s'abattirent sur leurs silhouettes trempées.

Saïrill se précipita vers les créatures, imposant sa présence calme et sereine qui malgré tout, ne calma pas les éclairs. Le Lord brava le souffle avec témérité et reçut son amant tremblant des ses bras. Derrière lui, la créature de feu propageait sa chaleur sur les humains que son maître aimait... Il était... A son service.

~*~

_La chaleur même, tapie au fond de l'eau._

_De la lave en fusion qui se déverse sur sa peau._

_La souffrance est aux abonnées absentes._

_La remplacent, des sensations souvent présentes._

_Cette chaleur, indescriptible mais connue._

_Celle des étreintes aimantes de Tom._

_Celle des rires vigoureux d'Eléanora._

_Celle du manque douloureux, de ses amis, là bas._

_Celle des conseils avisés de Téllandrill._

_Celle de la présence réconfortante de ses amis, ici._

_Celle des sourires éclatants de Sirius._

_Celle des sarcasmes piquants de Severus._

_Celle de son bébé, sa perle, son essence._

_**Mais surtout, celle de son familier, protectrice, illuminatrice. **_

_Oui, Harry Potter ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Un Élémentaire familier était rarissime, peut être même jamais vu. Mais avec Harry Potter, plus rien n'est impossible._

~*~

Tom réceptionna le corps mou de son amant qu'il serra contre lui, s'agenouillant. Paniqué, il ne fit même pas attention à l'Élémentaire, qui dans sa puissante aura, veillait sagement sur son maître. Ni aux autres sorciers, ni à Saïrill qui s'aventurait entre les créatures, tentant par tout les moyen de calmer la foudre qui s'abattait sauvagement sur eux.

Oui, Tom n'avait cure de ce qui l'entourait. Comme à chaque fois qu'Harry se faisait trop proche de son cœur...

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. Je ne promets rien bien sûr, le syndrome de la page blanche est vicieux ! On ne sait jamais quand il attaque ! XD _

_En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Alors le nouveau pouvoir de Sirius ? Je voux laisse deviner !_

_**Bizoox ! AMP**_

_PS : Merci à **LoveGaaraOfTheSand** pour sa correction avisée !_


	24. Le feu endormi en lui

_Hello girls !_

_En ce beau jour férié qu'est le premier mai, je vous publie ce 24ième chapitre qui est un tournant important de Ce que je veux ! Pas plus que le 25 mais quand même... ^^ Je vous fait mijoter je sais, j'suis sadique mais j'aime ça ! Serpentarde dans l'âme que voulez vous ! XD_

_Un GIGENTESQUE merci à ma béta de toujours ! LoveGaaraOfTheSand, merci ma belle de corriger toutes ces fics ! _

_Bizoox à toutes et profitez du beau temps (j'adooooore le soleil ^^) !_

_AMP_

**A Lily Joke : = Je tenais a te remercier pour ton message directement ^^. il m'a fait énormement plaisir ! Et oui pas de suicide, ni de Tom ramollo ou completement inhumain mais alors là pas d'inquiétude ! Ici ils ne viendront jamais ! Le retour du vrai Harry (le rebel :P) va se faire dans les prochain chapitres, là où il ne se laissera vraiment plus faire car je trouve que jusque là il était plutôt gentil face aux manipulations qu'il est sensé haïr ! Pas vraiment Gryffondor le Harry, bein qu'il va être un peu Serpentard vraiment... Et oui on vainc le Serpent par le serpent ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Pas de lemon pour l'instant mais dans les prochains chapitres c'est promis, je fais attention à ce qu'ils soient réguliers vu qu'au départ c'était physique entre ces deux là ^^ Et ûis je l'avoue j'adore écrire les lemons :P Moi pas perverse, enfin si... Mais et alors ? **

**Bizoox Bizoox !**

Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Le feu endormi en lui.**

Une journée passa, la journée la plus longue dans la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Lord en avait beaucoup vu tout au long de son existence, de nombreuses scènes qui auraient du l'empêcher de dormir. Mais il ne faisait jamais de cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais rêvé des visages terrorisés des prisonniers, ni ceux figés des morts sur lesquels il marchait. Oui, Tom n'avait jamais eut de mal à s'endormir le soir... Avant cette nuit là.

Le corps immobile de son amant gisait là, sur le lit aux draps froissés. La pâleur et la froideur du visage d'Harry nouait la gorge de Tom. Lui qui était tellement habitué à son sourire enjôleur, son rire enjoué. A la teinte rosée que prenaient ses pommettes à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. Lui qui maintenant ressemblait à un mort sur son lit de grâce. Il eut l'impression de se convaincre qu'il ne veillait pas le cadavre d'un proche, comme le voulait les traditions sorcières mais bien son amant, qui se réveillerait et éclairerait son âme de son sourire. Passant une main lasse et tremblotante entre ses mèches corbeau, il soupira. Jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était autant inquiété pour quelqu'un.

_- Les Élémentaires sont des créatures dangereuses, puissantes. Elles peuvent être aussi malveillantes que leur apparence nous est sympathique._

C'était les paroles même d'un vieux mage sorcier grec qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa dernière mission. Il plissa les yeux, s'invectivant intérieurement. C'est en ignorant ces paroles qu'il avait condamné Harry à un énième coma. Encore un.

- Il semble en avoir prit l'habitude.

- Comment ça ?

- Son corps a rapidement réagi et régénère sa magie plus vite que le ferait un sorcier normal. Se lier avec cet élémentaire lui a coûté beaucoup d'efforts. Mais il s'en sort haut la main.

Tom jaugea du regard le médicomage qu'il avait extirpé de son lit à trois heures du matin pour savoir une nouvelle fois pourquoi Harry ne se réveillait pas. Ce dernier frémit à la puissance colérique et déchainée qui résidait en ces rubis rutilants. Le célèbre éclat dangereux des prunelles du malveillant Maître des Ténèbres était le fondement de sa réputation, et non sans raison.

- Il se réveillera sûrement dans quelques heures. A midi, il devrait avoir reprit toutes ses forces.

Le Lord lui jeta un dernier regard puis se détourna, portant son regard écarlate aux environs déserts et sombres. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Severus congédiait le sorcier blessé dans son orgueil et apeuré par la froideur de son Maître.

- Si je puis me permettre, susurra le Maître des Potions. Vous ne devriez pas vous faire autant de soucis pour Harry. Son état est bien moins grave que lors de la dernière bataille.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour son état actuel Severus, coupa Tom. Mais pour le futur. Potter a la fâcheuse tendance de se fourrer dans les ennuis bien que je le tienne éloigné des véritables sources de conflits. Je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel il serait si jamais il participait activement à la guerre.

- Vous devriez lui faire confiance. Harry est en... Pleine croissance magique, sa puissance ne fait que croitre et bientôt il sera aussi fort que vous. Sa principale faiblesse ici étant... L'ignorance.

Le professeur soutint le regard noir que lui lança le Lord bien décidé à faire passer le message. Tout comme Téllandrill, Eléanora et Sirius, Severus savait qu'il était temps pour Tom de faire rentrer Harry dans la sélective et très privée famille des proches du Seigneur Noir. Pour de bon.

~*~

Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant comblait le silence pesant de la pièce. L'anxiété qui paralysait son corps s'évacuait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que ses coups devenaient plus forts, plus rusés et presque imparables. Téllandrill dut faire appel à toute son agilité d'elfe pour bloquer la botte que lui lançait Tom et contre attaqua, la sueur dévalant son dos, trempant sa fine chemise.

- Tom... Ne crois-tu pas que cet Élémentaire peut au contraire être une force de plus ? Réussit à articuler le Prince, le souffle court.

- Des problèmes ! Voilà ce qu'il va apporter ! Et pas qu'à Harry !

Tom pivota sur lui même et son pied atteint le poignet de l'elfe. L'épée tomba dans un fracas épouvantable, accompagnée de celle de Tom. Était venu le moment du combat à main nue. Ils se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre avec l'agilité d'un chat. Tom poussa un cri rude qui révéla sa nature humaine, plus virile et sauvage que la souplesse et le calme de Téllandrill, l'elfe. Le Prince feinta et d'un coup de pied, fit tomber son adversaire de fortune. Ce dernier se réceptionna juste à temps, protégeant sa tête en se rattrapant à quatre pattes. D'un saut leste, il fut debout, bien campé sur ses jambes, en une position défensive basique mais efficace.

- Ca on ne le saura qu'à son réveil ! Relativisa l'elfe. Mais en ce qui concerne Cassiopée... Eléanora a quelques hypothèses que je juge irréaliste pour ma part.

- Voyons Téllan' depuis quand l'impossible nous retient ? Persiffla Tom tout en effectuant une pirouette sur le côté qui, surprenant son partenaire, lui permit de reprendre le dessus.

- Il faudrait que l'on y médite ensemble Tom. Je crois que nous nous devons de nous y pencher un moment, répliqua le Prince en faisant volte face prudemment, parant le coup de pied qui le lançait Tom.

- Qu'elle est cette supposition ?

Essoufflé, Téllandrill leva la main et mit fin au combat. Les deux hommes s'emparèrent des serviettes qu'un elfe de maison leur tendait avant de s'éclipser plus rapidement qu'un éclair. Le Lord Noir se débarrassa rapidement de son haut, se dirigeant à pas lents et souples vers l'immense fenêtre de l'hêtre né à des temps inconnus qui abritait la salle d'entrainement. Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la faille qu'il ouvrit, séchant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son torse, dévalant la pente sinueuse de ses abdominaux.

- Cassiopée n'est décidément pas le familier d'Harry. Or, nous n'avons pas enregistré d'autre nouveau venu au Manoir au même moment. Dubois a justement pensé qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'animal d'Harry. Les mangemorts présents étaient des habitués, dont la plupart ont leur propre familier. Il est donc inutile d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Cassiopée ne porte pas de marque, et il est physiquement impossible de détenir deux familiers en même temps. Harry ne possède pas de réserve d'énergie assez grande.

- Peut être, mais Cassiopée reste un familier.

Tom grogna, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ne pouvait-il pas lui tenter de l'informer de quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas déjà ?! Agacé il s'affala élégamment sur un fauteuil bordeaux à l'aspect royal et droit, près d'un service à thé ensorcelé. Le Prince elfique le rejoignit calmement, ressentant cependant l'énervement de son ami. Il le comprenait, l'absence et l'état d'Harry mettait ses nerfs en pelote et jouait sur son moral, d'une lancinante irritation. En plus de Tom, Eléanora aussi ressentait avec impatience l'énigme qui planait sur le jeune Potter. Elle avait passé sa nuit à la bibliothèque de la base elfique, à décrypter les plus ardus symboles elfiques. Fébrile, elle passait d'ouvrage à ouvrage, éliminant avec précision et efficacité ce qui ne lui servirait pas. Mais jamais assez vite pour son esprit perfectionniste et vif.

- Viens en au fait Téllandrill, souffla Tom d'une voix basse et grave, le regard perdu sur les reflets aveuglant que le soleil créait sur les lames des épées entourantes. J'ai la désagréable sensation que tu me prépares à entendre des paroles que je ne voudrais pas connaître.

- Peut être était-ce exactement ce que je faisais, avoua à mi mot le Prince. Je ne peux pas prédire ta réaction à ce que tu vas entendre. A vrai dire il y a quelques mois j'aurais pu, mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus connaître à l'avance les sentiments et les gestes que tu auras.

- Ne change pas de sujet, elfe, gronda Tom dont les coins de la bouche tressaillaient.

Téllandrill ricana. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Tom l'avait appelé "elfe", aussi froidement et platement que possible. Depuis, il le dénommait ainsi lorsqu'il se méfiait de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire. Une sorte de code tacite, imposé entre eux et Andréas depuis des décennies.

- Harry portait déjà ton enfant lors de son anniversaire, déclara-t-il, prononçant sa phrase plus rapidement qu'à son habitude.

- Et ? Insista Tom en arquant un sourcil, un plan fantaisiste et inconcevable se dessinant alors dans son esprit.

- Les familiers des sorciers les plus puissants peuvent trouver leurs maîtres alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore nés. Il suffit de vous trouver vous, les parents. Tes gènes combinés à ceux d'Harry, ta magie imposante que l'on ressent à des kilomètres, celle d'Harry frétillante, passionnée, leurs unions violentes et tendres à la fois. Cassiopée à du les sentir et pister votre trace. C'est ainsi qu'elle garde près d'elle son maître. Ton enfant.

Sur ces paroles, les paupières de l'elfe s'abaissèrent puis se fermèrent. Le corps nerveux et souple du blond se détendit et attendit avec sérénité l'explosion que son cœur redoutait. Pourtant, lorsqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tar il les rouvrit, curieux de découvrit l'état de son meilleur ami, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ainsi. Souriant, une étincelle si spéciale et unique rutilante au creux de deux rubis qui observaient avec émerveillement l'aura écarlate qui entourait ses mains.

- Le familier de ton enfant, répéta-t-il afin de s'assurer que Tom est réellement compris. De ton fils.

- J'ai compris Téllan.

- Et tu...?

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien.

Sur ces paroles, le Lord Noir se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre et souplement se lança dans le vide, les bras en croix. Resté seul, sur le sol transparent, Téllandrill sourit, sa gorge se dénouant avec soulagement.

- Merci Harry.

~*~

- C'est parfaitement possible Sirius, répéta une énième fois Eléanora. Tu ressens le lien alors pourquoi te borner à le nier ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir quel effet cette annonce aura sur Harry, rétorqua Sirius.

- Il est toujours question de prédire, ronchonna Téllandrill. Laissons faire le cours du destin. Harry et Tom peuvent se débrouiller sans nous.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, coupa Sirius. Leur relation est forte mais précaire. Le temps ne l'a pas encore solidifiée.

- L'amour qu'ils se portent est suffisant pour l'instant. N'oubliez pas sur qui vous commérez, réprimanda le vampire. Et cet enfant va remplacer le temps. Leurs puissances atteignent leurs apogées. Cette guerre n'a que trop duré.

- Tom ne laissera pas Harry se battre, et moi non plus, grogna l'ex prisonnier. C'est bien trop dangereux.

- Harry est assez malin pour ne pas se faire prendre, il a toujours été plus Serpentard que toi Siri. Et crois moi, tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

~*~

Des doigts doux parcouraient la peau tendue et douce de son ventre. Un léger courant d'air chaud caressait son corps. La température de la pièce était parfaite. Peut être était-ce parce qu'une silhouette musclée et protectrice se collait contre son flanc et qu'un souffle brûlant chatouillait le haut de son crâne.

Inclinant sa tête, son visage vint se loger dans le cou accueillant de Tom. Il gémit de bien être, son épiderme nue délassée par les heureuses pensées qui folâtraient dans son esprit. Il se sentait bien, il avait chaud, il était protégé. A cet instant, il ne se posait aucune question. C'était comme si on avait enroulé son cerveau dans du papier bulle moldu. Il pouvait être bousculé mais le coup serait atténué. Les bulles se perceraient pour le défendre.

Deux lèvres douces se pressèrent contre son front. Il en ronronna de plaisir. Un rire accueillit sa réaction. Un rire qui retourna son estomac de bonheur. Tom !

- Humm... Tom... souffla-t-il.

- Je suis là.

- Bien, apprécia Harry avec un sourire, tout en se lovant d'autant plus contre le corps puissant du Souverain de l' "Enfer".

- Alors ouvre les yeux.

- Pas envie, marmonna Harry, étouffant un bâillement.

- Ne te rendors pas ! s'exclama le Lord.

- Mais ! protesta faiblement Harry.

Il ferma ses bras autour de la taille de Tom, tel un étau entourant un bidon de whisky. Il déposa un baiser papillon au creux de la nuque de son amant. Il sentit Tom grogner légèrement et en rit. Des papillons jouaient dans son estomac. Ces scènes devenues presque habituelle l'emplissaient à chaque fois de bonheur, avec une force incomparable, bien au dessus de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant cela.

- Je te préviens à l'avance, Harry, fit Tom sur un ton badin. Si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux je vais devoir... Appelons ça : tricher.

- Essaie toujours, balaya le jeune homme accompagné par un énième bâillement.

Le sourcil droit de Tom se souleva pour devenir totalement oblique. Ses rubis s'éclairèrent alors qu'il extirpait un bras de la prise du petit brun sur lui. Nonchalamment il remonta sa manche, agitant souplement les doigts comme pour les désengourdir. Une moue moqueuse se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles et fines. Dehors les oiseaux chantaient alors que le soleil pointait définitivement le bout de son nez, chassant enfin la pluie qui s'abattait sans relâche sur eux depuis quelques jours.

Puis sournoisement, deux doigts vinrent frôler la hanche droite d'Harry qui frémit et se mordit les lèvres. Ils revinrent malheureusement à l'assaut et chatouillèrent efficacement la peau sensible du brun qui malgré tout son courage, finit par exploser de rire, les yeux grand ouverts par son hilarité. Riant à gorge déployée il s'installa sur le dos et attira Tom au dessus de lui. Explicitement fier de lui même, le Grand Maître s'allongea sur le corps de son amant, caressant du bout du nez le creux doux de la gorge d'Harry.

- T'es content j'espère ?

- Oh que oui, persiffla Tom. Et je n'ai pas fini crois moi.

Sur ceux il se jeta sur les lèvres purpurines d'Harry, affamé par le corps délicieusement nu qui n'attendait que lui.

~*~

- Où est l'Élémentaire familier ?! Gronda Snape en entrant d'un pas vif dans la salle de réunion.

- Avec Harry, répondit vaguement son amant, qui potassait un magazine de Quidditch. Bonjour au fait.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça.

Et le Maître des Potions quitta la salle derechef. Sirius ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, il ricana, échangeant avec Déorill un regard amusé. Saïrill, recroquevillé dans un coin, soupira puis levant les yeux au ciel, déclara :

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que oui, fit Déorill alors que Sirius se bidonnait seul sur son siège.

- Surtout qu'en ce moment même, le Maître et Ry s'envoient en l'air et Severus va faire une belle connerie.

Il recroisa le regard du responsable des archers elfique une dernière fois avant d'éclater de rire, ses aboiements se répercutant dans toute la pièce et réveillant les rires des deux autres elfes.

~*~

Ce ne fut que grâce à ses années d'expérience et au lien qui le liait au Maître que Severus Snape ressortit vivant de la chambre. A l'intérieur, un Harry gêné par un Élémentaire de feu trop collant, à moitié nu, tentait de raisonner le Lord Noir, implorant sa clémence inexistante. Mais par d'heureuses suites d'évènement, Snape était devenu son espion le plus utile et le mieux placé, Tom ne pouvait sciemment pas le tuer. Paradoxalement, il en mourrait littéralement d'envie. Ses yeux rubis rougeoyaient tel un feu incontrôlable. L'Élémentaire s'était alors approché, attirant de sa délicate mais forte prise Harry à lui, prêt à affronter les flammes de l'enfer qui oseraient défier les siennes.

- Tom vas-tu cesser ton cinéma ? Gronda Harry, exaspéré par l'attitude enfantine de son amant.

Des mains d'un rouge velours et d'une température bien plus élevée que la sienne le retenaient contre le corps long et élancé de son Élémentaire. Tom avisa cette prise avec jalousie et tout en se rhabillant, jeta sur son amant des vêtements propres.

- Ce n'est qu'une bande d'incapable.

- Une bande d'incapable sans laquelle tu ne ferais rien, répliqua Harry en essayant d'écarter la créature décidemment trop collante.

- Ne me tente pas de te prouver le contraire ! Et par pitié écarte-toi donc de cette bestiole !

La dite bestiole lui jeta un regard rouge foncé courroucé qui fit frémir Harry bien qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Le Lord, lui, ne cligna pas même des yeux et se détourna, stoïque.

_Cet humanoïde m'irrite particulièrement. Je ne saisis pas le lien qui vous uni à lui, mon Maître._

- Quoi ?! Sursauta Harry. Tu as dit quelque chose Tom ?

Tom l'observa un instant inquisiteur, son regard passant de son amant à son familier. Il soupira et avec du souffle, hurla le nom de Sirius. L'instant, d'après les couples Severus-Sirius et Téllandrill-Eléanora ainsi que le mignon Saïrill qui campaient derrière la porte déboulèrent, excités pour Eléanora et Sirius, anxieux pour Téllan' et Severus et intimidé pour Saïrill, tout juste inséré dans la société mangemorienne, impitoyable et étonnante.

_Des elfes enfin... Un vampire ? Ici ? Étrange de voir ces deux races côtes à côtes... L'alchimie qui les lie... Étrange... Et ces hommes au passé sombre. Un étrange pouvoir les englobe. Étrange... Étrange... Étrange..._

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Harry comme une longue litanie. L'écho se ralenti progressivement, comme si le son s'éloignait peu à peu dans les limbes de ses songes et pensées tumultueuses et emmêlées. Il protégea son visage de ses deux mains, un violent mal de crâne l'assaillant soudainement. Ses tempes battirent, le sang de ses veines pulsant, affolé, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Il se mordit la lèvre et redressa le visage, tentant de faire bonne figure devant toutes ces fortes têtes qui l'entouraient.

- Harry tout va bien ? s'écria Saïrill, coupant brusquement Tom dans ses remontrances désabusées.

Agacé par l'attitude irrespectueuse du jeune elfe, Téllandrill siffla dans sa barbe par crainte d'une colère de Tom mais au contraire, le Lord se tut immédiatement et inquiet se figea, observant Harry de sa place. Ce dernier, se rendant compte qu'il était le centre d'intérêt de chacun, rosit et passa une main gênée sur sa nuque.

- Hum... Oui, oui je vais bien.

_Étrange définition de la vérité, mon Maître. Le jeune elfe ne vous veut que du bien. Cessez de tout nier._

- Tais-toi toi, gronda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'écria Sirius.

- Rien ! Rien du tout.

Puis, attrapant le bras musculeux et brûlant de son Élémentaire, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le pas raide et le dos droit.

- Veuillez nous excuser.

Oui, il parlait pour eux deux. Car son familier semblait... Si c'était lui qu'il entendait, il paraissait si.... Humain !

_Je ne suis pas humain. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas votre race, mon Maître. Le mensonge était-il un moyen pour vous d'afficher votre affection ? Il a une grande place chez vous. Je le note. Que vous êtes compliqués vous, les humanoïdes. Chez moi, les mensonges n'existent même pas !_

- Attend ! Tu... C'est toi que j'entends ?

_Qui d'autre ?_

- Que... Comment ? S'étrangla le petit brun.

_Le lien familier et maître, mon Maître. Votre température intérieure chute. Vous semblez avoir une crise hormonale. Le petit être en vous se ragaillardi de votre puissance. Vous devez vous asseoir et boire de l'eau._

Deux rubis l'inspectèrent au plus profond de lui même et sous la surprise, il s'asseye sur la cuvette rabaissée des toilettes. Vif comme un éclair, l'Élémentaire lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il le prit promptement, et le vida d'un trait. Curieusement, l'eau le revigora légèrement et il se redressa. Comme l'Élémentaire l'avait prédit, il se sentit soudain au bord des larmes, les nerfs prêt à craquer. Un autre verre remplit d'eau réapparut dans son champ de vision et cette fois ci, il le savoura lentement.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

_Je suis là pour veiller sur vous mon Maître._

- S'il te plait, par Merlin cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! grogna Harry avec une grimace. Je ne suis pas ton maître.

_Le lien des familiers me lie à vous, vous êtes donc mon Maître._

- Non, je suis ton ami.

Un éclat de stupeur prit place dans les prunelles incandescente de l'Élémentaire. Harry lui sourit, difficilement, en comptant ses membres tremblants. Il eut soudain froid. Pratique, son familier vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le serra contre lui. La chaleur de son corps le fit frémir et il se détendit contre son ami. Une vague d'apaisement ramollit ses muscles.

- Tu dois avoir un nom...

_J'en ai autant qu'il y a de langues mon Maître._

- Et comment t'appelle-t-on en anglais ? Par Merlin, moi c'est Harry.

_Dans votre langue mon Maître Harry, c'est... Flamme, je crois._

- Oh.

Il contempla le doux visage à la peau rouge de satin de son familier. Sa peau était si douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Il n'était pas humain. Son ombre paraissait pourtant si humain, comme la forme de son corps. Mais son esprit ne l'était pas... Il était bien plus profond, plus pur que le sien. Bien trop innocent.

Et ce nom, Flamme. C'était trop... Pas assez original. Après tout, son familier était unique en son genre, il lui fallait une appellation qui resterait gravé dans les mémoires mais qui le définirait assez bien. Un nom digne de lui.

- Aimes-tu ton nom ?

_Mon avis n'importe pas, Maître Harry. C'est le votre qui compte._

- Et bien il est de mon avis que le tiens compte énormément, rit le brun. Après tout, nous sommes partis pour vivre ensemble jusqu'à notre mort n'est-ce pas ?

_Chez moi, dans la langue des Élémentaire, mon nom se caractérise par une mélodie que vous ne pourriez reproduire. C'est mon véritable nom car il est ce que je suis, ce que je représente._

- Chante-le-moi.

Les rubis rutilants se détournèrent vers la porte. On y cognait. Harry battit des paupières. Plus un bruit ne les dérangèrent. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à insister, son familier si... Humain et proche de lui ouvrit la bouche. Ce qu'il entendit ensuite dépassa tout ce qu'il avait un jour pu entendre. C'était un son, magnifique, indéfinissable. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Les notes l'enveloppèrent et le transportèrent. Les paupières closes, il se laissa alors porté. Il vit des flammes dansantes et sentit leur chaleur sur sa peau. Elles l'entourèrent et le bercèrent délicatement. Puis soudain et se dispersèrent en cercle autour de lui et grandirent, grandirent... Jusqu'à monté si haut qu'il ne pouvait pas en voir la pointe. Elles le protégèrent en leur sein et le feu vint l'embrasser. C'était... Beau.

Le chant se termina doucement, puis la salle de bain redevint silencieuse. Fébrilement, Harry sécha ses larmes, s'invectivant légèrement sur ses hormones en folie. Il ressemblait à une fillette pleurant pour un rien.

_Vous ne devriez pas penser cela mon Maître. Le petit être tire de vous une force considérable. Il naîtra fort et tôt, alors que vous serez à vos limites. Je serais alors à vos côtés._

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? S'étonna Harry en se redressant.

_Que le destin vous réserve bien des choses et qu'il m'a envoyé afin de vous soutenir dans toutes les épreuves qui vous mèneront à votre vœu le plus cher. _

Silencieux après cet aveu, Harry resta coït. Flamme, puisque c'était ainsi qu'on le nommait dans sa langue, était un présage de bien des soucis mais aussi d'un bonheur sans pareil, son vœux le plus cher. Il se promit de protéger cet être comme il protègerait son enfant car il le savait, Flamme serait toujours un pas derrière lui, mais un acte avant.

- D'où viens-tu Flamme ?

_Je suis né dans l'archipel Indonésien, sur une petite île que vous nommez Suma._

- Comment t'appelle-t-on là bas ?

_Flamme se prononce Nyala Api en indonésien._

- Je préfère... Mais c'est un peu long. Que dis-tu d'Api ? En surnom.

_Api signifie Feu. Mais cela me va._

- Oui... C'est très bien.

Pensif il détourna son regard embuée sur la paysage qui s'étendait au delà. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres d'arbres millénaires. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Réalisant cela, la vérité de ses pensées, il eut une bouffée de panique. Que faisait-il ici ? Pour quoi et pour qui se battait-il ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Tom l'aimait-il ? Comment Remus allait-il ? Et Ron ? Et Hermione ? Et tout les Weasley ? Les Gryffondors ? Poudlard ? Dumbledore devenait vraiment fou ?

Il eu un soupir à déchirer son âme alors qu'un bras entourait ses épaules. La chaleur d'Api le réconforta quelque peu et encore une fois il se laissa aller contre le solide corps de son familier. Si ça commençait comme cela, bientôt il ne pourrait se passer de Nyala Api.

_Vous devriez prendre les devants pour une fois Maître Harry. Ne ditons pas chez vous que la fin justifie les moyens ? Restez-vous même et vous ne le regretterez pas._

Et la porte vola en éclat. Derrière, un Tom étincelant de rage, un halo noir si sombre et profond l'entourant qu'Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Par reflexe, Api se plaça devant lui en posture défensive. Protecteur lui aussi, Harry serra le bras d'Api entre ses mains, dardant un regard noir sur son amant.

- Ne fais rien ! cria-t-il.

- Harry bordel ! S'énerva Severus. Que faisais-tu avec ... ?! Pourquoi vous êtes vous barricadés ?!

- Barricadés ? S'étonna le brun.

Puis il se souvint de l'agacement qu'il avait ressentit suite aux premiers coups portés sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait alors souhaité qu'ils s'arrêtent. Et sa magie avait fait le reste.

Avec un sourire amusé, il se caressa le ventre, le rebond de ce dernier tendant son t-shirt. Puis il échangea un regard entendu avec Api. De ce fait, il ressentit ce lien qui le liait avec Nyala Api. C'était un lien fort, un lien de sentiments protecteurs, un lien de devoir et un lien fait d'amour et de vie. Il le savait encore fragile, de par sa nouveauté, mais il se doutait aussi qu'avec le temps, il deviendrait indestructible. A cette pensée, partagée avec Api, il s'appuya contre son Élémentaire qui le dépassait de deux têtes. Grand, musclé, il avait la carrure de Tom à première vue mais on y découvrait une grâce féline, et un élancement particulier qui faisait immédiatement penser au feu.

- Je vous présente Nyala Api, reprit Harry, comme si de rien était. Api, tu connais Saïrill, voici Tom...

_Cet humanoïde étrange._

- Severus et Sirius, ainsi que Téllandrill, le Prince des Elfes et Eléanora sa femme, accessoirement vampire... Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il sentit sa réticence.

La voix masculine d'Api gronda dans sa tête, ce qui le fit sourire. Il lui rappelait Tom.

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Maître, ne me comparez pas à cet homme vil et sombre ! Je ne ressemble en aucun point à cet humanoïde !_

- J'y tiens à cet humanoïde, soupira Harry. Mais tu vas m'expliquer comment faire pour que tu n'entendes pas toutes mes pensées ! Et cesse donc de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler Maître ! J'ai l'impression d'être un esclavagiste !

Sur ceux il tira Api hors de la salle de bain et abandonna les adultes sans demander son reste. Ces derniers restèrent coït. Tom tremblant de rage, Saïrill fier, le sourire aux lèvres, les têtes couronnées indéchiffrables et le sombre couple pensif et calculateur. Ce lien allait faire du remue-ménage, sans aucun doute.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je file m'acheter un bikini avant de reprendre le boulot (plus fort que moi j'y peut rien :P)_

_**Angel !**_


	25. Par l'amour du feu ! Réveille toi !

_**Hola ! **_

_**Je sais, c'était extrèmement long mais la publication pendant les vacances... Je confirme c'est difficile ! ^^ En ce moment je reprend doucement les cours, ce qui est difficile vu que je viens de me faire opérer et que mon corps est encore un peu rouillé (:X). En tous cas, pour cette histoire, croyez moi, les prochain chapitres seront plus intéressants et plus... Plus. XD **_

_**Et oui, Ryry passa à la vitesse supérieur à partir de la fin de ce chapitre. On pourrait appeler ça une renaissance. Ou une plongée dans l'ombre. Bref vous verrez !**_

_**Merci à Love Gaara Of The Sand qui malgré les énormes temps d'attentes entr deux chapitres est toujours et remarquablement au poste ! Grand merci !**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt je l'espère !**_

_**AMP**_

**_Pour Aislinn : Ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^. Ca me rend vraiment heureuse des reviews de ce genre et si tu veux toujours prendre contact avec moi, laisse moi un email dans une review, ou si entre temps tu t'es créé un compte sur ffnet tu peux sans problème me contacter via le site. Encore merci !_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 : Pour l'amour du feu !**

Ils s'enfoncèrent sans hâte dans la forêt d'un pas régulier et assuré. Ils rencontrèrent de nombreux elfes qui tentèrent une approche mais sentant la contrariété de son Maître, Nyala Api les renvoyait d'un regard flamboyant. Le mot sembla se propager en un rien de temps dans la base, et bientôt on les évita. Harry dépassa les sources chaudes, pensant à juste titre qu'Api n'apprécierait pas d'y faire trempette.

_Sûrement pas._

Le jeune adulte sourit au ronchon dont il tenait la main. Api découvrait le monde au rythme de leur pas. Ses remarques étaient avisées mais pour un humain comme Harry, elles étaient comiques. Les Élémentaires ignoraient tout des sentiments et des besoins des Hommes. C'est pourquoi il pouvait sentir qu'Api était perdu parmi tous ces elfes piquetés de la présence des sorciers. Bien que proches de la nature, les elfes ressemblaient davantage aux hommes qu'aux Élémentaires. Cette sensation était partagée avec la colère, que disait-il, la rage qu'éprouvait Tom et que grâce à cette étrange connexion qu'il le liait à son amant, il ressentait à moindre densité.

_Où allons-nous mon Maître ?_

- Harry. Ou je te jette dans l'eau.

_Nous sommes censés nous protéger l'un des autres, pourquoi voudriez vous me blesser ?_

- Je riais.

_Ah._

Oui, il devait protéger son familier coûte que coûte. Il ne savait pas encore exactement pourquoi, mais il le fallait. Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement, il était déjà très attaché à Api, sa candeur et son esprit pertinent l'attendrissait. Pour un Gryffondor comme lui, il était difficile d'être entouré de sorciers si inexpressifs, sur la défense et aussi roublard que l'était tout ces Serpentards. Retrouver le feu, la témérité et le courage qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était dans une autre personne le soulageait. Il se sentait plus à l'aise.

Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière pauvrement ensoleillée. L'indispensable étoile de cette galaxie était à peine brillante et ne diffusait pas énormément de chaleur. C'est pourquoi Api se pressait contre son maître, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt léger. Pas vraiment de quoi avoir chaud lorsque la température avoisinait zéro malgré son ciel dégagé. Au moins, ils ne craignaient pas la pluie.

- L'eau te fait du mal Api ?

_A longue durée et à forte quantité, oui. Ce serait comme une brulure, aggravée par le temps pour vous. Je résiste à une pluie, même drue, si je n'y reste pas deux heures. Par contre il m'est très risqué de plonger dans une source, une piscine ou une mer. Je risquerais de mourir._

- J'y prendrais garde. Ta couleur symbolise ton Élément c'est cela ? J'ai vu un Élémentaire violet, je n'arrive pas à déterminer le sien.

_Oh vous avez vu Sindikat. _

- Le bébé Élémentaire violet ? Eléanora s'est prise d'affection pour elle.

_Il s'agit de ma nièce. Ma sœur, une Élémentaire de feu s'est unie à un Élémentaire d'eau, d'où son improbable couleur violette. Son prénom signifie Union en Croate, la Croatie est son pays d'origine, nous étions là bas lorsqu'elle est née._

- Vous voyagez souvent ?

_Nous sommes des renégats mon Maître._

- Harry, soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

_Il serait trop long de vous expliquer la raison de cet exil forcé._

- Vous avez des clans ? Raconte-moi comment vous vivez, je veux tout savoir.

_Vous êtes sûr ? Cela peut prendre du temps._

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici, crois moi j'ai tout mon temps devant moi... Enfin pour au moins cinq mois encore ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ils s'assirent au beau milieu de la clairière. Les herbes chatouillèrent leur menton et Harry s'allongea, après qu'Api eut fait sécher légèrement la Terre, lui promettant de lui procurer de l'eau lorsqu'ils serraient partis. Couvrant son familier d'un regard protecteur, comme il en lancerait à son enfant, Harry attendit qu'Api finisse d'efficacement parlementer avec la Terre sous eux et qu'il commence à lui parler. Sa curiosité le poussait à vouloir en savoir plus. Les Élémentaires le fascinaient, si proches et pourtant si différents de lui ! Il voulait tout savoir.

_Ma race a une grande longévité. En moyenne nous vivons quatre cent ans. Mon propre âge correspond à peut près au tient actuellement. C'est aussi pourquoi les enfants sont si rares. Toute notre vie, nous la passons à communier avec la nature, à la servir, à la guérir, et quelques fois même à la combattre lorsqu'elle se déchaine. Elle est notre amie, c'est elle qui nous donne vie. Malheureusement, plus le temps passe, plus le nombre d'effectif de ma race ne s'amenuise. Nous nous raréfions pour diverses raisons. Certains, les plus vieux qui__,__ proches de leur mort__,__ sont en fusion avec la nature meurt avec elle. Vous les humains, les sans magies, lui faîtes tellement de mal ! Les anciens n'y résistent pas, ils ne sont qu'un avec ce que les moldus détruisent... Tous ces arbres, tout ces gaz, toutes ces eaux polluées... _

Harry en fut choqué, il ignorait tout ça ! Alors les moldus et leurs machines détruisaient peu à peu ce peuple paisible et libéré. Cette pensée révolta son sang chaud, un jour, il arrangerait cela. Un procédé magique peut bien remplacer le pétrole, et tous ces gaz qui provoquent le réchauffement climatique et malmènent la couche d'ozone. L'effet de serre menaçait définitivement trop de personnes, trop de races.

_Et depuis un certains temps, on nous traque. Pour nos pouvoirs comme de vulgaires gibiers. Nous ne sommes plus que deux centaines dans le monde, un bien petit peuple. Sans compter qu'il nous faudrait tellement de temps pour l'agrandir. Nos unions sont très différentes des vôtres car nous n'avons qu'un seul et unique Élémentaire qui nous est destiné par la nature. Nous le découvrons immédiatement. Un couple se forme lorsqu'ils ont les mêmes magies._

- Tu veux dire que l'amour n'existe pas ? Vous vous fiez à votre magie ?

_Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris l'essentiel mon Maître... Harry. Nous sommes notre magie. Si nos magies sont compatibles, nous le sommes donc aussi. Nos enveloppes corporelles sont des dons matériels de la nature. Ce que vous, vous nommez âme, pour nous c'est notre magie_.

- Waouh... Tu veux dire que lors de vos unions, vos magies fusionnent ? Puisqu'elles sont identiques...

_Et nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. C'est ce que vous appelez un couple, une paire. Et c'est cela, notre version de l'amour. Il serait trop compliqué pour vous de nous comprendre, après tout vous avez tout un tas d'émotions qui dans mon monde, n'ont pas leur place. Mais je me dois d'ajouter tout de même, vous qui êtes si sensible à l'amour, que nous ne prenons pas nos unions comme forcées par la nature. C'est un cadeau. Imaginez que l'on créait l'être idéal pour vous, celui avec lequel vous ne pourriez être plus heureux... ? C'est cela que l'on nous donne._

- L'âme sœur...

_Que dites-vous ?_

- Les humains ont une croyance. Les âmes sœurs, justement deux âmes paires qui ne seraient heureuses qu'une fois réunies. Un être qui nous donne l'impression d'être né pour vous rendre heureux. C'est le rêve de beaucoup d'humains tu sais ? Tu as tellement de chance ! Et toi Api, l'as-tu trouvé ?

_Je n'ai pas même cent ans ! Il est encore trop tôt ! Ma magie se modifie encore. Dans une dizaine d'années peut être devrais-je commencer à la rechercher._

- Tu ne peux pas la trouver avant cela ?

_Bien sûr que si, certains la connaisse même depuis leur naissance. Mais l'âge de la première fusion est d'environ cent ans, avant nous ne sommes que des... Enfants. _

- Et Sindikat est née depuis quand ?

_A peine une trentaine d'année. L'équivalent pour vous d'une enfant de six ans. _

- Je vois. Que faisait-elle à la cabane de Dumbledore ? Comment êtes vous arrivez là ?

_Ma sœur et son mari sont morts... Il y a un an. Lorsque la mer a fait preuve de beaucoup de colère, la nature a demandé aux Élémentaires d'eau de lui venir en aide. Mais il mort, là bas. Ma sœur a succombé elle aussi, sa disparition était trop dure. Je m'occupe donc de Sindikat seul depuis._

- Elle et toi... Vous vous entendez bien ?

_Harry tu... Enfin mon..._

- Non ! Harry et tu me vont très bien ! Vraiment Api tutoie-moi pas pitié...

_Je ne veux pas vous... T'offenser._

- Au contraire tu me ferais immensément plaisir.

_Et bien si telle est ton envie... Je t'appellerais Harry. Pour répondre à ta question, Sindikat est comme ma fille. Il m'est très difficile de te l'expliquer mais nos relations ne sont pas les mêmes que les vôtres. Il te suffirait de rire avec une personne pour que tu penses bien t'entendre avec elle... Nous, nous sommes différents en ce point. _

- Vos sentiments sont plus purs, basés sur une vraie alchimie de vos magies n'est-ce pas ?

_Exactement. Comment l'avez... L'as-tu deviné ?_

- Je commence à te comprendre tout simplement.

Ils s'entre regardèrent un long moment. Et furtivement, Harry se demanda comment il avait pu survivre sans lui avant...

~*~

_À moi de te poser des questions maintenant Maitre__._

- Harry, souffla le brun en fermant les yeux.

Un léger vent vint ébouriffer leurs cheveux. Les mèches rouge foncé d'Api caressèrent le visage d'Harry qui se surprit à les trouver d'une tiédeur anormale. Les paupières closes, il profita de la chaleur qui entourait Api à des mètres à la ronde. Même en plein hiver, comme aujourd'hui, il lui semblait être au printemps, là où les températures sont clémentes, ni trop froides, ni trop chaudes. La saison où l'on aime flâner dehors, un simple t-shirt sur le dos et sans transpirer comme un bœuf.

_Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

Fronçant les sourcils, les prunelles émeraude d'Harry se dévoilèrent brusquement. Pourquoi était-il là ? Ironie du sort... Il n'en savait rien.

- J'y suis forcé... À l'origine j'ai été enlevé Api... On m'a enlevé pour mettre au monde l'héritier.

_Tu sais pertinemment que tu pourrais t'enfuir ! Tenter tout du moins de partir ! De retrouver tes amis !_

- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Gronda Harry, agacé.

_Je ne veux que votre bien mon Maître ! Je veux vous éloigner de cette guerre !_

- Api je _suis _cette guerre. Depuis ma naissance je vis dedans. Cette guerre résume ma vie !

_Vous pourriez partir loin d'ici, et ne plus jamais revenir._

- Et mes amis ? Sirius ? Remus ? Ron et Hermione ? Mon enfant... J'aime Tom, et j'aime mes amis ici. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de partir.

_En êtes-vous sûr ? Car ce que je ressens en vous, c'est le désir de s'échapper, de courir loin jusqu'à vous n'en pourriez plus !_

- Ce n'est qu'un désir Api, enfouit au fond de moi. Je ne veux pas être lâche, je ne suis pas un lâche. J'affronterais cette guerre, j'en finirais avec tout ça bien assez tôt.

_Pour le moment, vous êtes plutôt passif mon Maître._

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?! s'écria Harry.

D'un geste souple il sauta sur ses pieds et sans attendre Api, se dirigea vers la forêt sombre. Le globe de chaleur qui entourait son familier ne le quitta pas puisque Nyala Api le suivait sans protester. D'un geste rageur il écarta une branche de son chemin, une main posée sur son ventre rebondi.

_Votre enfant est la seule raison valable de votre immobilité ! Mais regardez la vérité en face ! Vous vous faites manipuler, comme Dumbledore le faisait, Tom vous met de côté ! Il vous manipule !_

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

_Alors pourquoi vous sentez vous enfermé ?! Pourquoi avez-vous l'impression de n'être qu'une épouse au foyer bonne qu'à faire des enfants à son mari !? Pourquoi vous laissez vous enfoncer dans une routine malfaisante !_

- Je croyais que tu ne ressentais pas la colère... soupira Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Il tourna les talons et fit face à son familier. Le regard rubis le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, mais Api n'était pas menaçant. Il le réprimandait, mais au fond de lui, Harry savait que c'était pour son bien être.

_Ce n'est que votre propre colère que je ressens, Maître Harry. La colère que vous avez enfouit tout au fond de vous. Vous êtes de nouveau sur la touche, traité comme un gamin, comme si vous n'aviez.... Aucune importance._

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, concéda Harry.

_Ne vous laissez pas faire. Je vous en prie Maître._

Le ton suppliant que prit Api le fit sursauter. De longs bras chauds le maintinrent contre un torse accueillant. Il soupira.

- Tu sais quelque chose Api... remarqua Harry.

_Oui, mais je ne dois pas vous le dire. Je t'en supplie Harry, crois moi. Retrouve le feu qui est en toi et... Déchaine-le. Montre que tu es là. Ne te laisse pas avoir une nouvelle fois. Ne dis-tu pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?_

~*~

Avec un sourire, il observa Api serrer Sindikat, la petite Élémentaire violette, dans ses bras. À ses pieds, Cassiopée observait la scène en ronronnant doucement sous les caresses qu'Harry lui faisait. Il ressentait la joie qu'envahissait Api par douces vagues. Retrouver sa fille était pour lui un bonheur sans pareil. Sa magie crépitait dans l'esprit de son Maître.

Emmitouflé de force dans un épais gilet puis dans une veste noire en jean doublé chaudement, Harry appréciait ce regroupement. Cassiopée lui avait énormément manqué. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas réellement son familier qu'il allait l'abandonner. La panthère rugit avec plaisir, provoquant le rire d'Harry. Il avait tellement envie de s'évader quelques temps avec eux.

_Ce serait possible... _

- Mais pas raisonnable Api. Je ne veux pas créer à Tom plus de problème qu'il n'en a déjà.

_Cessez de vous occuper de cet humanoïde grognon ! N'étiez vous pas un Gryffondor avant ? Je croyais qu'ils agissaient avec leur cœur ?_

Tout en ayant une moue amusée, Harry sut que son familier, qui décidément savait tout de lui, l'avait bel et bien piégé. Le regard complice d'Api le réchauffa de plaisir lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette, sa magie chatouillant le bout de ses doigts.

~*~

- Bon dieu !

Api lui fila un coup de coude tellement humain qu'il crut l'espace d'un instant voir Ron. Agitant sa tête ornée de cheveux châtain, il détailla le paysage de ses nouveaux yeux bleus. Toutes les bâtisses communes étaient faites de verre. On voyait partout des elfes parcourir de leur gracieux pas les dalles de marbre doré qui formaient le sol. De gigantesques arbres couvraient la ville vivante et insouciante. Ils croisèrent un groupe de musiciens qui jouait avec entrain, entouré de danseurs volontaires. Des passants laissaient leurs courses dans un coin pour les rejoindre, ne craignant ni le vol ni le ridicule. Au milieu de la place, une source d'eau jaillissait de la terre et formait un lac d'eau pure et translucide. Les gouttes d'eau cristallines renvoyaient le soleil des feuilles exotiques des buissons entourant la source. Quelques elfes y buvaient avec bonheur, rafraichissant leur gorge après avoir fait quelques emplettes puis rejoignaient leur maison en périphérie du centre ville.

Il aperçut quelques humains, très peu, parmi la centaine d'elfes qui vivait joyeusement leur vie. Api tenait Sindikat pas la main. L'Élémentaire violette ressemblait actuellement à un petit elfe aux cheveux blonds fluides et satinés, qui dévalaient son dos en une cascade de soie. Ses iris améthystes lui avaient valut plusieurs compliments d'elfes qui l'avaient aperçut. Quand à Nyala Api, il avait le physique d'un jeune elfe aux cheveux court et en bataille rouge si foncé qu'ils en paraissaient noir. Ses yeux couleur de lave en fusion brillaient avec une intensité phénoménale. Ils découvraient tous deux le monde des elfes en même temps qu'Harry.

- Oh regarde la jolie fleur ! s'exclama Sindikat de sa petite voix aigüe.

Harry sursauta encore une fois. Il avait découvert il y avait de ça une heure, qu'Api et Sindikat pouvaient parler leur langue à haute voix. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Api pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait part de cela plus tôt, son familier lui avait rétorqué qu'entre eux, il n'en avait pas besoin. Apparemment, c'était instinctif pour eux de communiquer ainsi, comme pour lui l'était le fourchelangue.

- Il y a un magasin de vêtements sorciers ici, coupa Harry. Essayez d'être discrets.

La formidable aura de beauté et de pureté qui émanait des deux Élémentaires attirait bien des regards et niveau discrétion, ce n'était pas top. Surtout qu'ils étaient là en douce.

Bien heureusement, ils avaient atterrit dans la capitale, en même temps qu'un convoi d'elfe qui partait de la base. Cassiopée transformée en chien d'un blanc étincelant, ils formaient un groupe disparate et plutôt remarquable. La capitale portait le nom d'Andromédalia, en l'honneur d'Andromalia, l'Andromaque des humains, femme d'Hector dans la guerre de Troie. Homère, l'auteur de l'Iliade qui comptait de la fameuse histoire de la guerre entre Troyens et Spartes aurait été un elfe. L'amour qui avait lié Andromaque et Hector (un véritable amour, pur et fort) était une légende très connue des elfes et Andromaque avait le statut d'une fille des Dieux.

Les avantages d'une telle ville étaient qu'il s'y promenait toutes les espèces, elfes, gobelins, nains, sorciers, pour raison politiques, commerciales et touristiques. Pour cela, avait peu à peu fleuris de nombreux magasins pour tous et toutes. Comme ce magasin de vêtement très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers puisqu'il s'agissait de la marque du premier sorcier couturier s'ayant inspiré de la mode moldue. Ce balader incognito dans une ville telle qu'Andromédalia était un grand plaisir pour Harry, une nouveauté sans pareil. Il y trouvait une liberté sans cesse espérée et ne se lassait pas de remercier Api intérieurement.

- Allons y ! fit joyeusement Api.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, dont la sonnette tinta gaiement à leur entrée. Enjoué, Api qui se sentait très à l'aise dans son corps d'homme prit Sindikat, humainement surnommée Sindy, dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le rayon des petites filles. Deux vendeuses bavèrent à son passage. En plus de la beauté brûlante et sauvage d'Api, les beaux yeux de Sindy provoquait l'émerveillement de leurs regards. Cassiopée s'asseye sagement sur son arrière train à l'entrée de la boutique, prête à monter la garde. A ses côtés, Harry avisa les rangées et les rangées de fringues qui s'étalaient devant lui et soupira. Au boulot !

~*~

Une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent avec en tout plus d'une vingtaine de sacs réduits et rangés dans leurs poches. Harry s'était refait une garde robe à sa taille en se basant sur les conseils et les achats de Drago en plus des conseils des vendeuses. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il avait aussi acheté, grâce à de l'argent que son elfe de maison dévoué depuis son arrivée au Château de Salazar (Hown) avait dérobé dans la pile de galion que Tom lui avait confié en prévision des besoins d'Harry, de multiples tenues pour Sindikat et Api, sous leurs formes humaines. Le Lord n'y verrait que du feu tant son amas de pièce d'or était impressionnant. Mais on ne savait jamais, il faudrait peut être que les deux Élémentaires destinés à rester avec lui pour encore longtemps, se déguisent encore de nombreuses fois.

Cassiopée jappait doucement sous sa forme de chien, trottinant vers la source afin de s'y désaltérer. Alors que Sindy courrait à sa suite, jouant et riant comme une simple enfant humaine, Harry et Api allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc regardant paisiblement passer les elfes gais et libres. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry se sentait véritablement guilleret et le plaisantin Api qu'il découvrait à chaque seconde faisait naître un désir de liberté et de rire en lui qui le poussait à suivre son cœur comme avant, comme lorsqu'il était vraiment libre.

Devant eux un cracheur de feu donnait un spectacle réussit, jouant avec sa magie. Harry du retenir Api pour qu'il ne parte pas le joindre.

- Nous devons rester un temps soit peu discrets Api, soupira Harry qui aurait pourtant bien voulu que son familier s'amuse.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis recherché par de nombreuses personnes. Malfaisantes qui plus est.

- Personne n'oserait te faire de mal devant autant de témoins, ils seraient tués dans la seconde qui suit. Les elfes ne plaisantent pas avec les criminels.

Les paroles d'Api rassurèrent Harry. Il songea à Tom, laissé à la base sans nouvelle, à Sirius et ses étranges nouvelles habilités dont il ignorait encore les détails, à Remus et Tonks sous couverture à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, à Eléanora qui comprendrait surement sa fuite et à Saïrill qui avait rendu possible la retrouvaille entre Api et Sindikat.

- Tu sais quoi Api ? S'exclama-t-il soudainement en se levant. Vas-y ! Va t'amuser ! Je vais faire de même.

Son familier mit un moment à se rendre compte que ses remontrances avaient réellement touchées Harry. Ce dernier avait enfin compris qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il reste lui. Pour son enfant, pour Tom et pour eux. Que la guerre soit reléguée au second plan pour une fois.

~*~

- Qui osera défier le grand Maître des armes ?! criait un homme perché sur un banc de bois. Qui osera provoquer son humiliation ?!

Attiré par la foule qui entourait l'homme au porte voix fait de feuilles aussi grandes que ses deux mains accolées, il se dirigea vers le centre de la place. Il mit la capuche de sa cape de velours noir, l'ombre cachant son nouveau visage. Un sort dissimulait son ventre que la cape d'Harry ne cachait pas puisqu'elle était ouverte. Il portait en dessous une simple chemise à carreaux bleu foncé et un jeans blanc qu'il venait d'acheter, beaucoup plus confortable. Il joua des coudes pendant quelques minutes et perça la foule compacte. Un combat à l'épée, voilà ce qu'elle cachait. Un elfe au corps solide et élancé, aux bras fort et au visage carré se tenait droit, les deux mains fermement encrée que la poignée de son épée dont la pointe aiguisée reposait sur marbre doré de la rue. Ils se tenaient devant l'échoppe d'un forgeron elfique dont l'annonce promettait quelques combats. Si on parvenait à vaincre son champion, il offrirait une épée faite sur mesure à l'heureux gagnant.

- Alors ?! S'impatienta l'homme. Personne ?! Bande de trouillard ! Vous fuyez devant la difficulté ! Jamais votre nom ne restera encré dans l'histoire !

Harry ricana sous sa cape. L'elfe au porte voix et oreilles fines l'entendit.

- Toi là ! Toi qui te cache sous ta sombre cape ! Montre-toi !

On s'écarta tout autour d'Harry dont le cœur rata un battement. Lui qui n'avait cessé de dire à Sindy et Api de se montrer discret ! Oh après tout ! Il jaugea une minute du regard le "champion". Il battait Olivier à plate couture à l'escrime, et défiait sans problème Eléanora dont il sortait gagnant une fois sur deux. Il avait clairement le niveau d'un professionnel à l'escrime, tout comme à l'arc. Ce n'est pas un elfe de pacotille qui allait le mettre à terre, à ça non !

Alors il s'avança d'un pas et souplement fit tomber sa capuche. Les elfes retinrent leur souffle :

- Un sorcier !

L'elfe champion eut un sourire moqueur. Comment un pauvre petit sorcier, à peine sortit de l'adolescence pouvait-il le battre ? Afin d'entretenir son arrogance et son insolence vis à vis de son apparence "frêle" Harry se hâta de cacher son aura qui aurait pu trahir sa puissance, les elfes étant très sensibles aux auras. Il savait que l'effet de surprise était un avantage très précieux alors il tacha de ne pas exprimer clairement son assurance.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir affronter le grand Zobenrill, petit ? **(1) **

- Oui, fit Harry, dont la voix claqua parmi le silence des autres témoins de la scène.

- As-tu une épée ?

- Non.

Sans un mot, un vieil elfe aux longs cheveux blancs et au visage marqué par la vieillesse se détacha de l'ombre de sa boutique, une épée basique dans la main. Son regard bleu électrique sonda Harry avec un éclat de malice.

- Tu auras alors cette simple épée, fais en ce que tu peux. Mais tu devrais prier pour en sortir vivant !

Le vieil elfe lui tendit l'arme et au moment où Harry avançait sa main pour s'en emparer, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de retourner à sa place, dans l'ombre. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait découvert son déguisement ? se demanda Harry. Non impossible. Les sorts qu'il avait employés étaient du niveau des aurors les plus doués. C'était Severus lui même qui lui avait appris. Ses yeux bleus, bien plus fades que leur véritable couleur, brillèrent d'assurance. C'était impossible.

Il fit face à son adversaire. Et ce fut là qu'il remarqua a quel point il avait changé. Il restait stoïque, sous les moqueries et perfidies de l'elfe au porte-voix. Zobenrill le jaugeait d'un regard supérieur, celui qui l'insupportait tant les autre fois. Qu'était devenu l'Harry téméraire, celui qui démarre au quart de tour ? Où était son lui qui s'enflammait à la première basserie et qui relevait tout les défis sans remords ni hésitations ?! Api avait raison, son enfant ne pouvait être la raison de tous ses changements. Il pouvait être plus mature dorénavant, plus posé mais pas lâche. Il songea au mois et demi qu'il avait passé à glander en attendant le retour de Tom comme une simple épouse. Cette simple pensée gonfla son cœur d'une colère autre fois retenue.

_Api avait raison. S'il voulait en finir avec tout ça, il devait rester lui même et retrouver le feu en lui._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait compris la leçon. Jamais plus il ne referait cette erreur, il avait déjà bien assez perdu de temps. Et il s'élança.

D'un saut leste il se trouva aux pieds de l'elfe qui, surprit, eut un mouvement de recule mal venu. Il ne du la vie qu'à son expérience qui le permit de rester sur pied malgré l'attaque vive d'Harry. Les lames s'entre choquèrent avec force, le bruit de la ferraille qui se croise résonnant dans tout la place. Derrière lui, il eut quelques exclamations de surprise. Ce jeune homme était spécial. Avec une rapidité presque elfique, Harry fit une pirouette sur lui même et son talon tapa contre la cheville de Zobenrill qui grogna, mettant toute sa force brute dans le coup qu'il porta sur l'épaule d'Harry. Mais une lame émoussée lui barra le passage, parant son coup. La force de l'élan propulsa son bras sur le côté, le temps qu'Harry ne pli son poing et le balance contre son thorax. Zobenrill en eut le souffle coupé et bascula en arrière dans la foule.

Par mesure de sécurité, Harry fit deux pas en arrière, laissant à Zobenrill le droit de se relever et de porter en premier la prochaine botte. En un tourbillon d'acier, les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Un cri de rage sortit de la gorge de Zobenrill dont une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Harry fronça les sourcils. Son adversaire était rapide mais son trop plein de muscle était à la fois son défaut et sa qualité première. La force de ses coups était gigantesque mais il manquait cruellement de souplesse.

Protégeant tout d'abord son ventre, Harry tournoya sur le lui et porta un souple coup de pied dans les côtés de son adversaire. Il se renversa lorsque la lame ennemie fendit le vent au dessus de sa tête. D'un coup de hanche il se remit debout de l'autre côté du géant et.... Dégagea son aura hors de lui. Des acclamations retentirent aussitôt mais Zobenrill n'eut à peine le temps de dire " merde" qu'un puissant flux de magie brute l'expulsait contre le mur de briques précédant le verre, faisant voleter les vêtements du sorcier dont les lèvres s'étaient retroussées en un sourire vainqueur.

~*~

- On est obligé de rentrer ? Chantonna Sindy de sa voix cristalline. J'adore cette ville !

Api la prit par les aisselles et la fit tournoyer, provoquant son rire et les siens. Harry jouait avec Cassiopée qui jappait en sautillant autour de lui alors qu'il lançait devant eux un morceau de bois de toutes ses forces.

- Quelle belle journée ! S'émerveilla Api. Tu as gagné une épée elfique faite sur mesure, je me suis tellement amusé avec ce cracheur de feu, Sindy a put faire ses emplette et a découvert les glaces moldues et Cassiopée a pu sortir de sa prison imaginaire. On a pu sortir de nos prisons, précisa-t-il. C'est une belle journée !

Harry lui sourit. Ce que disait Api était véridique mais depuis qu'ils avaient amorcé le premier pas en direction de l'air de transplanage de groupe, un gout amer emplissait sa bouche. C'était la fin de sa liberté improvisée et il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences.

Ils s'avancèrent sur la plateforme faite de lianes entrelacées solides et lisses puis attendirent que le signal leur permette de se transporter tous ensemble à la base, où on les attendait surement de pied ferme.

Harry grimaça mais en observant Api, Sindy et Cass', se disant que cette journée était un tournant. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains et était redevenu lui même. Il était temps que cette guerre commence réellement pour lui.

**(1) = Zoben signifie épée en letton, je n'ai fait que rajouter le suffixe -rill, comme à la fin de tout les prénoms elfiques**.

* * *

**_Alors ? Vallait-il la peine d'attendre ? _**

**_A bientôt pour le prochain !_**

**_AMP !_**


	26. Les rennes changent de mains

_Rolala ! J'ai honte tellement j'ai mis du temps ! Mais je tenais à le garder au chaud si jamais je devais modifier certains détails ^^_

_Ceci dit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite aussi d'excellentes fêtes, toutes celles qui puissent exister ! Plein de cadeaux, plein d'amour, d'amitié et une bonne santé ! _

_On peut aussi remercier ma béta **LoveGaaraOfTheSand** qui me l'a corrigé en moins de temps que j'ai mis pour lui envoyer... XD._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaire ;) ._

_Bizoox_

_AMP_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Les rennes changent de mains**

En quelques semaines, Harry s'était bricolé toute un équipe d'indics elfes et humains, amis ou ennemis. Sa p'tite période de femme au foyer, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, lui avait permit de connaître plutôt bien la vie des Mangemorts elfiques et ainsi de dégoter quelques menaces à agiter sous le nez d'un larbin déplaisant. Un elfe haut placé qui pourrait lui communiquer les dates des réunions que Tom tenait secrètes était tenu sous son impitoyable épée par une preuve d'adultère. Et ce n'était pas le seul.

Cinq semaines s'étaient rapidement écoulées depuis que Nyala Api avait fait son apparition dans la vie d'Harry accompagné par le feu de son caractère. Et depuis beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Harry avait convaincu Tom de nommer Olivier à la base française à force d'orgasmes, ce qui déchargeait considérablement les épaules du Lord Noir. Tonks avait accouché, légèrement en avance, d'une jolie Nymph junior aux cheveux changeant qu'ils avaient appelée Médora et aux yeux mordorés de son papa. Remus, fidèle à Harry, était revenu. Il logeait dorénavant avec sa femme et sa fille à la base elfique et tenait pour rôle Commandant des armées des lycans qu'il avait réussi à mettre sous sa coupe bienveillante. Ils se cachaient, tout comme Harry et Tom, de Dumbledore et de tous les pauvres pantins qu'il manipulait. Et ce n'était pas les seules choses qui avaient changées depuis lors. Eléanora avait prit la tête du commandement de la base vampirique et Téllandrill celle de la base elfique. À eux deux et aidés des trois frères de Téllan', ils dirigeaient le monde des créatures les plus gracieuses avec justice sans omettre quoi que ce soit par commodité ou partialité. Sirius avait lui aussi été promu commandant et travaillait coude à coude avec Déolrill, le chef des armées des archers et Saïrill, le protecteur des Élémentaires. Severus gardait son poste d'espion le plus important, surveillant Dumbledore qui s'enterrait de plus en plus dans sa folie. L'histoire d'amour qui liait les deux sorciers avait été enfin dévoilée au grand jour, si bien que le maître des potions semblait... Heureux.

Et oui, le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres avait appris à déléguer. Pour cause, son bras droit officiel, Harry Potter était dorénavant un Gryffondor agréé et veillait au grain. Il ne cessait de gérer l'organisation du nouvel ordre mangemorien avec une main de maître, laissant plus de temps à Tom pour se consacrer aux tactiques de bataille et confrontations guerrières.

La vie était définitivement plus douce depuis le come back d'Harry Potter mais comme on dit, on n'a jamais rien sans rien.

~*~

- Ah, Harry, nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Dossier sur l'avant bras gauche, callé sur son ventre proéminent, la petite Sindikat portée de son bras droit, Harry s'avança rapidement vers l'extrémité de la table. Il se fit courtoisement et respectueusement saluer au passage par toutes les grandes figures de la guerre noire, salut qu'il renvoya avec un sourire. Il avait appris à connaître ces grands hommes et les appréciait de surcroit. Il prit sa place à la droite de Tom. A sa propre droite se trouvait Severus, suivit de Sirius, de Remus puis de Saïrill. En face de lui, Téllandrill trônait, suivit par sa femme, ensuite par Déolrill, puis par Faranirill, responsable des soldats bataillant sur pégases, puis par un chef de l'armée sorcière Williamson et enfin par le chef des médicomages Harshton. Toute cette assemblée constituait l'ensemble des chefs de la base elfique et anglaise mélangées pour encore quelques temps.

- Williamson, où en est la reconstruction du Château de Salazar ? Questionna Tom alors que son compagnon s'installait à ses côtés, prenant Sindy sur ses genoux dans sa forme de petite fille qu'elle affectionnait grandement.

- Les bâtiments sont entièrement terminés, informa le sorcier.

Décontracté, il tourna légèrement sur sa chaise et passa une main sur sa nuque, étudiant un dossier. Il semblait jeune, tout au plus la trentaine mais devait culminer à un bon mètre quatre vingt quinze. Ses cheveux noirs coupés ras et ses yeux bleu foncé lui donnait un air autoritaire qui s'effaçait dès qu'il souriait, et sa peau tannée par le soleil était due à des longs raides sur les côtes. Harry le savait puisqu'il connaissait sa femme et ses deux fils, âgés respectivement de trois et un an, de bons gaillards déjà.

- Les jardins sont peaufinés mais les travaux ne peuvent avancer tant que les protections ne sont pas tout à fait terminées. J'ai rajouté quatre hommes sur cette édification mais ils semblent rencontrer des problèmes, j'irais voir ce soir après l'entrainement, continua-t-il.

- Les elfes de maison ne sont pas assez puissants pour ériger toutes ces barrières en même temps, gronda Severus.

- Nous devrions mettre des Élémentaires sur ce cas, songea Harry. Peut être une dizaine. Une idée Saïriil ?

- Les bois qui entourent le château leur donneront assurément assez de puissance, fit lentement Saïrill, semblant réfléchir intensément. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée pour cela. Si ça ne te dérange pas Jack [Williamson] j'aimerais qu'on me mette sur ce cas. J'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches avant cependant.

- Les portes de la bibliothèque d'Andromédalia te sont grandes ouvertes Saïrill, lui concéda Téllandrill. Même les parties interdites.

Une fois dit, l'accord de Téllandrill se transféra à la bibliothèque concernée qui y prit connaissance. Saïrill en rougit de plaisir et des genoux d'Harry Sindy battit silencieusement des mains, enjouée. Elle adorait Saïrill, comme tout le monde.

- Qu'en est-il du vieux fou ? Gronda Tom, l'air renfrogné.

- Il reprend sa vendetta contre les mangemorts, soupira Severus qui sortit quelques photos. Trois villes anglaises ont été décimées lors de ses deux dernières semaines. Il cherche quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

- Harry tu penses ? S'enquit Remus.

- Ca se peut bien, acquiesça Severus.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça, s'énerva Harry. Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors tous ces gens sont morts par ma faute.

- Harry, grogna Tom. Ne...

- Tom, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, coupa le brun. Il faut a tout prix que je fasse une apparition publique en étant **clairement** de ton côté. C'est soit ça, soit j'accompagne Jack lors des batailles. Je refuse que des innocents périssent pour me protéger.

- Ta requête est juste, apprécia Eléanora avec un sourire. Je te reconnais bien là.

Ils échangèrent des regards entendus malgré la récalcitrante impression qui émanant de Tom. Eléanora et Harry s'étaient d'autant plus rapprochés depuis que le jeune homme avait repris les rênes de sa vie. La fougue du brun et la ruse de la vampire en faisait un duo de force et de charisme, bien loin des idéaux princiers.

- Y a-t-il un pronostique pour la prochaine bataille ? Voulut savoir Harry.

- Pas plus qu'il y en avait pour la dernière, souffla Déolrill. Cela peut être n'importe où et nos terres protégées ne sont pas assez vastes pour accueillir tout le monde.

- Nos mangemorts les plus hauts placés résident dorénavant à l'intérieur même des bases, reprit Jack. Cela n'a pas plut à Lucius Malfoy mais son fils a eut assez de couilles pour le mettre face au fait accomplit. Il est en France, sous la coupelle de Dubois. Très fort ce petit d'ailleurs. Il a déjà arrangé tous les problèmes que le départ d'Andréas avait engendré. Un très bon choix.

Tom grogna, et fourragea dans un épais dossier à la couverture noir d'encre. Harry frémit en apercevant quelques images sanglantes et terrifiantes.

- Poudlard a officiellement fermé. McGonagall a disparu, on n'en sait pas plus, reprit Severus. Dumbledore semble à peine en être conscient. Quelque chose se trame Maître, quelque chose que l'on ferait mieux de découvrir avant qu'il n'atteigne son apogée.

- La forêt interdite regorge de bêtes maléfiques, sans doute des Ombres, informa Remus. Deux de mes loups y sont morts alors qu'ils étaient partis chasser.

- La potion avance ? S'enquit Tom.

- Avec l'aide de Severus, maintenant oui, soupira Harshton. Mais elle reste complexe et nous n'avons que très peu de possibilité d'essais.

- Les essais sont tout de même concluants, coupa Severus. Remus tes loups tiennent combien de temps ?

- Environ une heure maintenant mais ils sont encore peu contrôlables.

- Réveiller les gènes lycans l'espace d'un moment pour accroitre la force du sorcier n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, marmonna Eléanora.

- Au contraire, si cette potion est réalisée, cela sera un avantage considérable, trancha Tom.

- Bien que le risque est grand nous sommes prêt à le prendre, fit Remus. Vous savez la plupart de mes hommes n'ont rien à perdre. Cela les rend quelques fois inutilement téméraires.

Tom eut un ricanement moqueur discret à l'intention d'Harry qui sentit ses pommettes rosir. Il arrivait, souvent, que Tom n'apprécie pas son courage et ses idées. A vrai dire, il n'appréciait pas de le voir ainsi plongé dans la guerre, à un stade si important qu'il lui était dorénavant presque impossible de faire machine arrière tant il avait de responsabilités. Mais cela plaisait à Harry et Tom l'avait compris. Être en couple voulait dire faire des concessions.

- Dubois nous a rapatrié une section de sorciers, une trentaine d'hommes surentrainés à la française, leur apprit Jack. Croyez moi ça en vaut le détour. Ils sont logés à l'air J au Sud Ouest de la base.

- Décidément, Olivier fait bien son travail, apprécia Harry en s'emparant de la fiche de renseignements sur ce transfert que lui tendait Sirius.

- On peut dire ça, vu qu'ils sont accompagnés d'un mangemort anglais sous la coupe de Dumbledore, fit Sirius. Je vais peut être pouvoir en tirer quelque chose cette fois ci.

- Je ne pense pas, déclara Téllan, désabusé. Comme tous les autres, il doit suivre des ordres en se contentant d'obéir et sans poser de question. Comme tout les hommes de Dumbledore.

- Peut être pas. Celui ci fait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une petite recrue mais elle vaut tout de même que l'on si attarde si Dubois nous l'a envoyé.

On tapa à la porte en bois. Celle ci dévoila Drago Malfoy. S'excusant Harry se leva et se hâta de le rejoindre, sous le regard noir de Tom.

- Qui y a-t-il Dray ? S'enquit Harry dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux et Sindy qu'il avait emmené.

- Il y a une possibilité d'attaque, dans une semaine, débita rapidement Drago, fébrile.

- Comment ça ?! S'étonna Harry. Comment peux-tu le savoir ?!

- Parce qu'elle se passera près de mon Manoir.

~*~

- Une lettre anonyme tu dis ?

- Oui. Elle s'est consumée dès que Drago eut finit de la lire. Il n'en sait pas plus mais elle était marquée par le saut de Poudlard.

- Je vois.

Soupirant, Harry déboutonna sa chemise. Il la jeta sur un fauteuil bordeaux et se dirigea vers les escaliers à l'intérieur de la chambre qui avaient été ajoutés par les elfes après l'apparition d'Api et Sindy. Ils menaient à la chambre que les deux Élémentaires partageaient, une fournaise en tout point. S'accroupissant, il cria bonne nuit à son familier et sa nièce avant de refermer la trappe. Les Élémentaires avaient toujours la possibilité de sortir, comme lui, par une porte menant aux marches de bois et d'herbes qui longeaient l'arbre géant. Cette trappe et ses escaliers n'étaient qu'un moyen de connexion plus rapide en cas d'attaque entre familiers et maîtres. Cassiopée dormait dans son gigantesque panier près des canapés, elle ne quittait pas Harry, Api et Sindy.

Délaissant son pantalon sur le chemin, Harry se dirigea vers Tom et se lova dans son dos, embrassant son amour entre les deux omoplates nues.

- Tu sais que ça ne me plait pas Harry.

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette idée de participer aux batailles.

- Je ne veux pas y participer Tom, je veux juste éviter que des centaines de gens innocents meurent pour moi. Juste une fois Tom. Une seule.

- Et le bébé ?

- Sera en sécurité puisque tu mettras un point d'honneur à rester tout le long à mes côtés. Je compte sur toi, tu ne me lâcheras pas. Lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre, tu es le meilleur, tu es infaillible.

Il réussit à arracher un sourire à Tom. Ce dernier le prit dans les bras, le regard rivé vers l'horizon rouge, or et noir du crépuscule d'hiver bien avancé. Caressant les reins de son compagnon, Tom songea à son soudain revirement de comportement, réalisant qu'il... L'aimait encore plus ainsi. Il avait besoin d'Harry. Seulement d'Harry. Mais ce n'était pas une faiblesse. Car avec Harry, il était réellement infaillible. Ils étaient infaillibles. Le lien, voilà tout.

Sentant une bouche humide se faufiler dans son cou, Tom s'arracha de ses pensées et prit par une habituelle, mais toujours aussi sensationnelle bouffée de passion, se glissa vers le lit, emportant Harry avec lui.

- Fais moi l'amour, le supplia Harry.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

~*~

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla seul, au chaud dans son grand lit. Cassiopée avait prit la place de Tom, couché contre son corps, lovée contre son ventre de quatre mois de grossesse. L'hypothèse de l'appartenance de la jolie tigresse au futur bébé d'Harry n'ayant pas pu être vérifiée sans danger et surtout sans le consentement de Tom qui avait refusé que l'on jette un sort sur le bébé, aussi innocent soit-il, on ignorait encore de qui Cassiopée était le familier. Mais Harry avait l'intime conviction qu'elle était bien celui de son enfant, le lien qu'il ressentait avec elle ne pouvant s'expliquer qu'ainsi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Sept heures trente du matin. Il n'était pas matinal à l'origine mais Tom si. Et il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il avait désormais beaucoup de mal à dormir sans sa présence sécurisante, depuis son retour de mission, celle qui l'avait condamné à devenir à demi solitaire pendant un bon gros mois. Pourtant, il était immensément fatigué. Toutes ces histoires, ces crimes, ces batailles lui pesaient. Sans compter le bébé, qui lui pompait de plus en plus d'énergie, de magie et d'amour. Il les lui donnait volontiers bien entendu, mais il se devait aussi d'assurer dans ses nouvelles responsabilité (toujours pas définies mais tout de même présentes).

On tapa à la porte. Harry ne prit pas la peine de bouger pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient autres que Nyala Api et Sindikat dans leurs apparence élémentaire. A l'arrivée de son familier, le foyer de la chambre principale explosa de flammes rougeoyantes qui augmentèrent soudainement la température de la pièce. Harry grogna de contentement alors que les deux créatures de la Terre grimpaient dans son lit.

_Tu n'as rien à faire ce matin ?_

- Si... marmonna Harry qui serra Cassiopée contre lui comme une vulgaire peluche.

_Tu devrais te lever. Et tu étouffes Cassiop'._

- Je devrais... acquiesça Harry en caressant sur bout du nez le sommet du crâne doux du félin.

Il vit Nyala Api secouer la tête, amusé. Son familier ressentait de plus en plus d'émotions humaines. Lors des moments de moins en moins rares où celui ci se montrait sous son apparence humaine, il paraissait presque réellement humain malgré son incroyable beauté et la magie qui émanait de lui. Sans compter la chaleur. Api devait avoir au moins 45° de température intérieure. Il ronronna presque, rejetant sa couverture à ses pieds.

_Harry... L'humanoïde ronchon arrive._

- Hinhin...

_Il n'a pas l'air très content. _

- HARRY POTTER !

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

Harry soupira alors que le porte claquait contre le mur, sortant presque de ses gonds. Il sentit une bourrasque d'air glacé s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture avant que la magie impétueuse de Tom ne la referme violemment. Dans son sommeil, Cassiopée sursauta manquant de peu de frapper Sindikat de son épaisse patte pourvue de griffes de plus en plus aiguisées. La robuste silhouette de son amant se dessina au devant de la fenêtre, aux premières lueurs de l'aube tardive d'hiver. Il semblait réellement contrarié et serrait les poings en une vaine tentative de self contrôle. Ce fut à ce moment là que Nyala Api décida de se congédier lui même, n'étant pas en meilleur termes avec le Maître des lieux et ne voulant pas envenimer les choses.

Le petit élémentaire, d'une beauté époustouflante embrassa tour à tour Cassiopée et Harry sur le front avant de s'emparer de la main de son oncle et trottiner vers la porte qu'ils prirent avec leur joie naturelle. Harry n'osa pas se redresser mais plongea dans le regard rubis de son amant.

- Viens, dit-il, calmement.

Tom haussa un sourcil puis baissa les bras. Délaissant sa cape et ses chaussures au passage, le Lord alla s'installer aux côtés d'Harry qui se lova immédiatement contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

- J'ai vu Jack, reprit quand même Tom. Je sais ce que tu as fait.

- Tom...

- Idiot !

Son ton était grinçant, irrité et bas mais ses gestes étaient tous autres. Il serra Harry contre lui et baisa son front, lui procurant une chaleur bienvenue.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, tu ne sais absolument pas dans quoi tu te fourres.

- Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir ce qui nous attend en bas lorsque l'on saute dans le vide, murmura Harry, philosophique.

- Épargne moi ces discours de vieux sages, gronda le plus vieux. Il est hors de question que tu défendes le Manoir Malfoy en première ligne.

- Je sais très bien que c'est une mission périlleuse mais le Manoir est tellement proche des quartiers huppés si peu préparés ! Nous devons défendre notre territoire et coute que coute.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te sacrifier pour gagner cette bataille. Ni cette guerre.

- Écoute, le Manoir des Malfoy regorge d'indices qui les mèneront à toi ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent y mettre un pied !

Il ponctua son exclamation d'un baiser au creux du cou de son amant. Ce dernier eut un frisson incontrôlable. Le Gryffondor frémit alors que ses douces mains parcouraient tendrement ses flancs, son dos et ses fesses. Il ronronna presque et se pelotonna d'autant plus dans l'étreinte chaude du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord mais cela ne dépend pas de toi.

- Je suis la cause de ces batailles.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

- La seule et unique hypothèse que nous avons ! Tu en trouves toi ! D'autres raisons pour ce carnage ?

- M'affaiblir ? Réduire mes effectifs ? Faire diversion ? Avoir...

- Oui bon d'accord, le coupa Harry, ronchon.

- Harry... Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour lui.

Et sur ceux il posa une main douce et câline sur son ventre chaud et rebondi qui étirait dangereusement le tissu d'un de ses propres t-shirt piqué par Harry. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, très rarement même. Cet enfant était la preuve vivante de leur relation. Cela le rendait... Mal à l'aise. Il s'imaginait que très mal père. Être fidèle à Harry et si attaché ne lui ressemblait pas et ceux bien assez.

Harry ferma automatiquement les yeux à ce contact, comme pour mieux en profiter et fut prit d'un frémissement de bonheur indescriptible. La main de son amant, de l'homme qu'il aimait sur la peau tendue de son ventre qui protégeait le fruit d'une nuit d'amour... C'est ça son bonheur indescriptible. Cette sensation d'avoir trouvé une famille, une vraie, aimante et passionnée. Son rêve devenu réalité.

- Ca c'est bas, marmonna-t-il, les yeux clos mais un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix, souffla Tom en déposant un délicat bécot sur son sourire.

- Tu sais que je ne céderais pas.

- Et tu sais que moi non plus.

Le voile de peau se leva et dévoila deux grandes émeraudes brillantes de détermination qui croisèrent deux rubis scintillant de désir. Et le désir l'emporta sur tout le reste.

~*~

Dès qu'ils abordaient un sujet trop épineux, il laissait son désir pour Harry le submerger. Celui ci faisait office d'agréable diversion. C'était une tactique très plaisante certes mais lâche. Elle ne faisait rien avancer mais... Il arrivait de moins en moins à être sérieux en compagnie d'Harry et se trouvait bien trop inquiet à son égard pour sa propre santé.

- Tom ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur son meilleur ami, assis sur l'épais bureau de bois de rose qui occupait l'espace du milieu de l'office rond du Maître.

- Encore à songer à Harry ? Tu ne pourras pas le faire changer d'avis. C'est un Gryffondor, il est bien trop têtu. Et tu l'es tout autant pour tout dire.

- Je ne tiens pas à jeter Harry dans la gueule du lion Téllandrill, tu peux comprendre ça.

- Oui, et je suis même totalement d'accord avec toi mais vois-tu ma femme et ton amant ont décidé de ne plus se cacher derrière nous et de nous aider pour le mieux. Ce ne sont pas des personnes nées pour être passives Tom, au contraire et c'est bien pour cela qu'on les aime.

Le Lord lui jeta un regard noir, bien que ses paroles brûlaient de vérité. Une vérité que quelque fois, il valait mieux cacher. Les mensonges étant bien plus appréciables.

- Passons, gronda-t-il. Des nouvelles du Château ?

- Saïrill semble avoir trouvé LA solution, admit Téllandrill en souriant. Ce petit est un génie ! Je suis sûr qu'après ça, Dumby ne pourra plus le retrouver.

- Je préfère ne pas avoir recourt à un Gardien sur ce coup, c'est tellement peu fiable. Les peu de personnes en qui j'ai confiance sont trop occupées pour endosser ce rôle.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une mauvaise idée a partir du moment où ce n'est pas toi, le Gardien.

Tom hocha la tête, acquiesçant en silence.

- Récapitulons, reprit Téllandrill. Bouge-toi Tom ! Ne laissons pas nos compagnons nous devancer, pour peu ils nous détrôneraient, ajouta-t-il avec un rire. Nous devons à tout prix encercler le Manoir Malfoy sans y toucher son flux magique pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous devons aussi retrouver l'expéditeur de la lettre qu'a reçue Malfoy Junior. Il y a aussi cette possibilité de traître au sein même de... Comment Harry l'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, l'ordre Mangemorien.

- Il se trouve aussi que nous devrions nous dépêcher de finir d'entrainer toutes les sections à la lutte contre les Ombres et trouver la nouvelle arme du vieux fou.

- Puis ils y a nos obligations personnelles ; tu dois empêcher Harry de risquer sa vie à tout moment, ainsi que celle du bébé. Tu dois lui faire part de cette légende à laquelle tu tiens tant, sans parler de la véritable prophétie. Et enfin le plus important...

Il se tut, son regard vert forêt devenant pétillant tout en sondant Tom. Ce dernier grogna, irrité, peu amène à participer aux pulsions euphoriques de son meilleur ami. Le Prince des Elfes se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers la très fournie bibliothèque privée (très privée) de Tom.

- Trouver un prénom à ton futur fils.

~*~

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles en cette période mouvementée, les longs et sinueux couloirs de pierres vieillies étaient déserts, vides de tout étudiants, de tous sécheurs ou amoureux en cavale. Rusard ne les parcourait pas de sa démarche boiteuse, son souffle de bovin ne se répercutait pas dans les couloirs renfermés. Les pas feutrés de sa chatte ne le suivaient pas et les armures ne chantaient pas de vieux cantiques. Le Hall était vierge de tout sapin et guirlandes. La grande salle ne contenait pas de cristaux à jamais figés dans la scintillante beauté et... N'existait plus, le haut plafond magique.

A la place, des aurors patrouillaient, se relayaient avec une infinie précision et tout élève surpris en dehors des couloirs était immédiatement renvoyé. Les couloirs semblaient sinistres, morts, vierges de vie. Sombres et froids, ils étaient peu avenants et n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les œuvres d'art qui constituaient à l'origine le château.

La frêle silhouette, drapée dans une longue cape noire en doux velours, une capuche lâche ombrageant son visage, se faufila derrière une tapisserie, le souffle saccadé. Deux autres personnes, de carrures supérieures passèrent devant elle, sans la voir. Soupirant lors que les deux inconnus tournèrent à l'angle du couloir, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Ce qu'elle faisait était mal, elle s'en doutait. Ce qu'elle faisait pouvait lui coûter la vie, elle en était sûre.

Mais...

- Harry... souffla-t-elle. C'est pour toi que je le fais.

Une boucle de cheveux soyeux s'échappa de sa capuche. Elle serra son poing fermé contre son coeur, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourvu que tu ailles bien... Pourvu que tu aies raison, mon cher meilleur ami.

~*~

- HARRY !

Les yeux encore ombragés de sa nuit, Harry s'arrêta, attrapant au passage la main d'une somnolente Sindikat. Soupirant, il tourna les talons pour découvrir un Drago Malfoy affolé, accourant derrière lui. Il semblait s'être habillé à la va-vite, lui Drago Malfoy. Sa chemise parfaitement ajustée était mal boutonnée et un pan dépassait de la ceinture de son pantalon froissé. Aucune trace de gel dans ses cheveux et ses joues se coloraient d'une teinte rose à cause de l'effort.

- Dray ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria le brun, piqué dans sa curiosité et son inquiétude.

- J'ai encore reçu une lettre ! Je... Suis-moi.

Les yeux gris de Drago n'avaient jamais été aussi expressifs. Le blond lui attrapa solidement le bras et ce fut là qu'Harry remarquait qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses prunelles fouillaient frénétiquement les alentours, apeurées. Sa main droite se resserrait sur sa baguette sombre et élégante.

- Drago...?

L'héritier le jeta pratiquement à l'intérieur d'une salle commune et referma la porte derrière eux. Jetant de nombreux sorts dessus, il ne se détendit que lorsque la pièce fut la plus sûre possible. Se tournant vers Potter, il le pria de renforcer la fermeture magique de la porte et posa son sac à bandoulière de cuir usé sur le sol avant de fouiller son intérieur. Curieux, Harry s'exécuta, ne lâchant pourtant pas le jeune homme blond d'habitude si impassible, des yeux.

- La lettre qui a vendu Dumbledore sur l'attaque... Elle provient d'un de tes amis... Un des amis de l'autre côté, lui apprit Drago qui arborait un étrange sourire. Un de tes amis qui s'est avéré être plongé jusqu'au cou dans les combines de Dumby.

Le brun sursauta si fort qu'il en fit tomber sa baguette. La petite élémentaire, perturbée par l'attitude nerveuse de Drago fronça ce qui paraissait être ses sourcils, et s'éloigna pour ne pas ressentir à plus grande densité son mal l'aise. Elle regretta un moment qu'Api ne soit pas avec elle, pour lui expliquer comment marchait le cerveau humain une nouvelle fois. Mais son papa de substitution était partit avec une dizaine d'autres Élémentaires ériger et fortifier les protections du Château de Salazar Serpentard, sous le commandement doux et compréhensif de Saïrill. Alors Harry la gardait et veillait sur elle comme un oncle. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais il semblait provoquer de vives réactions chez les humains qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- De l'autre co… Côté ? Bégaya Harry, le teint palissant considérablement.

- J'en ai reçu une seconde. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses la lire mais elle s'est une nouvelle fois consumée suite à ma lecture... Mais... Elle était accompagnée de ceci.

Drago lui tendit un écrin à bijoux rectangulaire, contenant sûrement un collier à en juger la forme. Le coeur d'Harry rata un battement avant de repartir de plus belle, à vive allure. Le sang battit sur ses tempes et ses mains devinrent moites. Les sourcils de Drago se rapprochèrent considérablement et il s'empressa d'avancer vers le brun un fauteuil à l'air confortable. Le regard fixé sur l'écrin, Harry se mit à trembler. Drago le força à s'asseoir, inquiet.

- Harry ça va aller ? Tu le reconnais ?

- Dis moi... souffla Harry. Dis-moi ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre.

- L'heure de l'attaque et quatre vers, comme un minuscule poème. J'ignore si tu...

- Récite le Drago, récite-le ! cria presque Harry qui s'empara fébrilement de l'écrin.

- _Victime ou tyran._

_Il n'est question que de rang._

_De toute façon c'est dans le sang,_

_Que l'on trouve ce qui nous rend attirant._

Harry ferma les yeux, comme frappé par la réalité. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, roulant sur sa joue, brillant à la lumière comme une goutte de cristal puis allant jouer avec la courbe de ses lèvres, traçant un délicat sillon sur sa peau. Drago le vit vaciller légèrement et porter une main à son ventre rebondi. Angoissé, il sauta sur ses pieds et alla le soutenir alors que de ses mains tremblantes, Harry découvrait ce que cachait l'écrin de velours sombre.

~*~

- Tom ! Tom !

- Harry ne cours pas ! hurla Tom de sa place, à quelques mètres de là.

Le Gryffondor occulta ses paroles et suivit de Drago et Sindikat, haletants, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant, des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues et irritant ses yeux.

- C'est Hermione !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ca va ? Tu trembles.

D'un regard Téllandrill congédia les elfes archers avec qui Tom et lui conversaient au beau milieu de la base, avec pour seuls témoins la végétation luxuriante et colorée. Puis il se tourna vers le couple enlacé, observant l'euphorie mêlée de soulagement d'Harry et l'anxiété grandissante de Tom qui serrait dans ses bras son compagnon frémissant. Il le vit caresser son dos d'une main et sécher ses larmes de l'autre, des éclats préoccupés dans les yeux.

- C'est Hermione qui a envoyé cette lettre à Drago. C'est Hermione !

Il entoura la taille de Tom de ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa main qui portait la chevalière de Tom, scintillait une longue chainette en or, portant en guise de pendentif un lion tenant entre ses pattes un minuscule sablier, très facilement identifiable. Un retourneur de temps hors d'usage, celui qu'avait la jolie sorcière, sa meilleure amie, lors de leur troisième année. L'objet qui avait permis la rencontre entre Harry et Sirius possible. Un objet qui tenait très à coeur aux trois élèves, Harry, Hermione et Ron.

- Tu en es sûr ? S'étonna Tom.

- Pratiquement. On a été faire ce pendentif le jour où tu nous as enlevé avec Ron, lors de la sortie à Pré Au Lard.

- Mais pourquoi enverrait-elle ces lettres ? interrogea Téllandrill.

Harry croisa le regard songeur de Drago. Puis Tom prit en charge les évènements.

- Allons dans mon bureau.

Pour autant, il ne lâcha pas Harry dont les membres tremblotaient encore. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tant il était heureux et grâce à leur lien, Tom le ressentait parfaitement. Mais il doutait, Harry ne pouvait être sûr de ne pas être tombé dans un traquenard, un piège. Après tout, voilà un moment qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de la Sang-de-Bourbe et du dernier mâle Weasley par le biais de ses espions. Les membres de l'Ordre doutaient, de plus en plus selon Severus mais d'autres étaient aussitôt enrôlés, plus féroces et sans scrupules que les anciens, trop gênants.

Ils grimpèrent les dizaines de marches qui menaient au vaste bureau du patron de la base. Ce dernier serrait encore Harry contre lui, Sindikat sur ses talons, accompagnés par Téllandrill et Drago Malfoy. La petite procession attira l'attention des elfes et des sorciers de la base mais ils furent vite arrivés, à l'abri dans le gigantesque arbre, voisin de celui qui contenait les bureaux royaux. Tom fit asseoir Harry dans son moelleux et confortable fauteuil en cuir tandis que Téllandrill veillait à ce que la pièce reste fermée et insonorisée, comme d'habitude.

- Asseyez vous, ordonna Tom d'une voix si peu autoritaire comparé à sa normal qu'il ne paraissait pas donner d'ordre.

Le Prince prit place sur un coin du bureau alors que Drago s'installait élégamment sur le siège faisant face au bureau. Il contemplait avec un intérêt non feint l'attitude du couple si peu orthodoxe. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il se promit de questionner le petit brun dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

- Drago, reprit Tom. Peux-tu assurer que l'hypothèse d'Harry est la bonne ?

- En aucune façon malheureusement... soupira Drago. Je n'ai aucun indice concernant la provenance de ces lettres. Ce qui prouve que l'expéditeur est une personne intelligente pour avoir passé outre tous mes pièges. Et surtout, qu'elle me connait bien.

- Hermione a toujours eut de meilleures moyennes que toi, chantonna Harry en caressant distraitement le pendentif du doigt.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, qui l'amusa tout au plus. Téllandrill leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne connaissait pas cette Hermione, mais il aurait parié qu'elle était un sacré personnage. La main de Tom se tendit et Harry y déposa le pendentif. Drago remarqua immédiatement qu'ils n'avaient même pas eut besoin de se regarder. Tom n'avait pipé mot et pourtant Harry avait de suite comprit sa requête.

- Téllandrill ? Pourrais-tu appeler ta femme ? S'enquit le Lord Noir. Elle seule peut convenablement se protéger contre les sorts de magie noire.

- Il n'y a pas de sort ! s'exclama Harry, outragé.

- Tu n'en sais rien, riposta Tom. Et je préfère vérifier. Ne sois pas aveugle Harry, cela pourrait être un piège.

Le brunet se rembrunit mais son regard pétillait toujours d'espoir. Tom souffla intérieurement, freiner les pulsions de son amant ne serait pas une mince affaire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, n'allons pas trop vite en besogne, déclara Téllandrill, une fois sa missive pour Eléanora envoyée. J'ignore qui est cette jeune fille. Mais si l'information qu'elle nous a donnée est juste, s'il y a bien une attaque demain soir sur les coups de vingt trois heures... Nous devrons alors réellement la retrouver.

- Hermione était ma meilleure amie. A cause de ça elle a toujours été en première ligne lors de mes combats, elle m'a accompagnée partout. Je ne doute pas qu'avec sa fougue habituelle elle s'est trouvé un poste important au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix et dispose d'un accès à certaines informations.

- Que même Severus n'aurait pas ? fit Drago, déconcerté.

- Pourquoi pas. C'est un atout, Drago, réellement. Ne la sous-estimez pas.

- Et pourquoi, alors, si elle est si fidèle à l'Ordre aurait-elle envoyé ces missives à Drago ? interrogea Tom, septique.

- Parce qu'elle m'est encore plus fidèle, rétorqua Harry. Et que Drago était la seule personne à sa connaissance qui ait un grand risque d'être réellement un mangemort haut placé, et ça elle en était sûr. De plus elle devait se douter que s'il y avait une chance qu'il ait des contacts avec moi, il ne résisterait pas à la tentation de m'emmerder.

Le silence ce fit dans l'office. Le Lord s'assit gracieusement sur l'accoudoir d'Harry, le regard lointain, pensif. Si tel était le cas, alors il avait un incommensurable avantage sur Dumbledore. Ceux ci se multipliaient depuis l'arrivée d'Harry. Définitivement, Tom allait devoir réviser sa vision de cette étrange légende. Harry avait bel et bien un rôle tout aussi important que le sien dans la Guerre Noire.

~*~

La porte se referma derrière Téllandrill, Eléanora, Sindikat et Drago, laissant Tom et Harry dans un silence reposant. Une fois tout regard étranger partis, Tom se laissa tomber sur le canapé de cuir crème qui se mariait si bien avec les meubles de bois foncé et les tissus verts de la pièce.

- Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir Harry... murmura-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu en souffre de trop s'il jamais il s'agissait bien d'un piège.

- Mais c'est elle Tom ! C'est forcément elle !

Le Lord passa une main lasse sur son visage et s'étendit sur le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir. De son fauteuil, Harry l'observa, appréciant allégrement le corps musclé et élancé qui s'exposait à son regard.

- Attendons demain, conclus Tom. Nous verrons bien.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry, plus déterminé que jamais. Tu verras que j'ai raison demain.

Excédé, Tom coula vers lui un regard irrité. Harry en rit, et se leva souplement pour venir le rejoindre. En trois grandes enjambée il s'allongeait à ses côtés, se lovant dans ses bras autant que le permettait son ventre proéminent. Alors qu'Harry soupirait de bien être, embrassant la clavicule pâle sur laquelle il posa ensuite sa joue, Tom fixait le bout de peau découvert par un t-shirt malicieux qui avait remonté. Il se souvint alors de deux choses, de la décision d'Harry au sujet de sa participation a la bataille et aussi de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Téllandrill la veille, au sujet du futur prénom.

- A quand remonte ton dernier examen ? murmura Tom en fermant les yeux.

- Hein ? Souffla doucement Harry en se serrant de plus belle contre son amant, légèrement ensommeillé.

- Pour le bébé.

- Deux mois. Je dois voir Severus dans une semaine. Pourquoi ?

Un silence accueillit sa question. Tom passa une main légère dans les cheveux désordonnés d'Harry, n'y trouvant pas de nœuds. Il avait découvert ça depuis leur première fois ensemble mais ne cessait d'en être surpris.

- Ca va mieux ?

Harry leva les yeux et croisa les iris inquiets de Tom. Il tenta de le rassurer avec un sourire. C'était une réaction disproportionnée mais aussi le résultat de tant de tensions autour de lui alors qu'il était bel et bien enceint de son premier enfant. Levant lentement la main, il caressa la mâchoire de son amant tendrement puis déposa un doux bécot sur ses lèvres froides.

- Je vais bien.

- Es-tu certain de pouvoir le faire ?

Un soupir échappa à Harry avant qu'il n'en rie. Tom était tout aussi buté que lui. Personne n'aurait le dernier mot sur cette affaire, et la solution la plus juste semblait être le compromis. Ils le savaient, tout les deux mais ils étaient aussi tout les deux bien trop fiers pour baisser les bras. Tom n'ignorait pas qu'il ne pouvait décidément plus donner des ordres à Harry comme il le faisait avec presque tout le monde et Harry se doutait qu'il n'échapperait pas à la ruse machiavélique de son amant.

- Je ne te quitterais pas, déclara le plus jeune. Que tu soies sur le terrain ou derrière la ligne de front, je serais à tes côté et toi... Tu te débrouilleras pour nous protéger, moi et le bébé.

Sur ceux, il s'étala légèrement sur Tom, passant une jambe entre les siennes et coupant son torse de son bras. Il embrassa la solide mâchoire à sa portée et souffla, exténué par toutes ses histoires. Ensuite, il ferma les yeux, et laissa l'odeur masculine et familière de la peau de Tom l'emmener tout droit vers le pays des rêves.

De son côté, Tom fixait le plafond, un bras autour la frêle silhouette de son amant. Au fil des minutes, il sentit le corps pressé contre lui s'affaisser puis la douce respiration du Gryffondor lui parvint aux oreilles. Il dormait. De sa main libre, il alla caresser la joue du bel endormi. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, son inquiétude lui fit l'effet d'une flèche en plein coeur. Depuis quelques jours, Harry semblait beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il dormait énormément et ses réactions se faisaient plus vives, sans être non plus hystériques, merci Salazar. Mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupé. Un champ de bataille n'était pas un lieu approprié pour un homme enceint et si jeune.

Il soupira, convaincu qu'Harry ne devait pas y aller. Mais Harry n'était pas un jeune homme comme les autres, après tout si c'était le cas il ne le tiendrait pas dans ses bras. S'injuriant mentalement pour se laisser tant avoir par les beaux yeux de son amant, il attira un livre d'histoire à lui, sans l'aide de sa baguette. Il avait encore un prénom à trouver. Et pas question qu'il soit banal !

* * *

_La réaction de Tom face à la fuite d'Harry, c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Promis !_

**Angel MP**

_PS: Auteur reviewore ^^_

_PPS : Encore merci à la Miss LoveGaaraOfTheSand !_


	27. A qui le maître ?

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui je suis encore vivante et j'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre ! Malheureusement j'ai pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps, et le temps et l'inspiration ne sont pas soyvent présents au même moment... Mais bon le principal est que : **Je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic.** Celle ci en tout cas... Je m'y refuse ^^ Mais je crains ne pas pouvoir assurer sur tout les fronts donc il est possible que j'en suspende certaines... Mais CQJV est ma ic la plus avancée et j'ai plus envie de la finir que les autres xD.

Merci pour tous ces messages de soutient, d'encouragement... Ca fait super, super, super plaisir !

Bizoox à tout le monde et rdv ici pour me parler : xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx. skyrock . com

AMP

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : A qui le maître ?**

Caressant le pendentif d'or qui scintillait à son cou, Harry se hâta dans les couloirs protégés du Manoir Malfoy. Flanqué de Cassiopée et de Nyala Api, il avait entreprit une visite de reconnaissance afin de pouvoir, en cas de problème trouver quelqu'un ou fuir convenablement. Lors d'une attaque de ce genre, il ne suffisait pas d'arriver sur ses grands chevaux, la main vide. Tom allait devoir être rusé. En ce moment même, personne n'aurait plus se douter que l'immense bâtisse abritait deux centaines de sorciers et d'elfes qui encombraient les couloirs au sol de marbre rosé, aux murs de bois de rose et aux ornements dorés. Les tableaux étaient stupéfiés par prudence, les fenêtres piégées et voilées par un sort posé par la puissance des Élémentaires qui les couvraient d'un œil indiscret et tous étaient en tenue de guerre, près à défendre le Manoir d'une grande famille sorcière.

Ajustant le fin cordon doré qui maintenait sa cape de velours noir d'un sombre intense sur son épaule gauche, comme tout les lieutenants importants, Harry coula sur Cassiopée un regard inquiet. La croissance de la tigresse **((1))** était rapide et elle allait bientôt atteindre sa taille adulte. Un phénomène plutôt courant afin que l'animal soit prêt le plus rapidement possible lorsque le besoin s'en ressentait. Des muscles souples roulaient sous son pelage blanc et ses griffes pouvaient d'ores et déjà tuer d'un seul coup un homme surpris. Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine à l'idée de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le dos du fauve, si haut maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se pencher pour le caresser. La tigresse ronronna sous les caresses de son presque maître. Avec le temps son pelage s'était strié de rayures noires comme tout les tigres et ses yeux verrons, un marron et un bleu, se mariaient décidément très bien avec. Fourrant quelques secondes son museau à la limite de la ceinture d'Harry, sa gueule pressée contre le ventre proéminant, Cass' feula, ressentant le stresse du brun.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'arrivera rien au bébé.

Car Harry en était intimement persuadé. Son bébé, son futur enfant, la vie qu'il allait mettre au monde était si puissant qu'il avait déjà un familier. Rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on connaissait ses parents mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter. Pour lui puissance rimait avec guerre et conflit... Et mort. La sienne l'avait conduit à vivre un enfer puis un à la déguiser en semi paradis à cet instant même. Mais... Il ne souhaitait pas que son enfant vive le même cauchemar que lui, ou la même enfance que chacun de ses parents. Tom avait lui aussi vécu un enfer, et ils s'escrimaient tout deux à simplement réaliser ses rêves. Harry souhaitait la paix et une famille. Tom souhaitait un monde comme il l'entendait... Et Harry osait l'espérer, le garder près de lui et construire une famille. Car si Harry survivait à la guerre, s'il avait l'opportunité d'élever son enfant avec Tom, il ne s'arrêterait pas à un héritier. Et la libido de Tom l'aiderait sûrement. Faut dire qu'en matière sexe, le charmant Seigneur des Ténèbres était le Maître.

Harry sourit et son corps frémit au rappel de sa nuit précédente et de toutes les autres. Un vrai bonheur de se sentir ainsi aimé et désiré. De se sentir vivant. Dans ses cas là, son coeur aurait même pu sortir de son corps tellement il battait fort.

Api entoura ses épaules de son bras, sous sa forme humaine. Eléanora gardait la petite Sindikat, sous sa forme humaine aussi, qui l'avait décidément adopté. Rejoignant la salle de réunion des plus grands de son pas vif, toujours entouré de ses familiers, il mémorisa les dernières parcelles du labyrinthe qu'était les couloirs sinueux du Manoir des Malfoy. Les deux battants de la lourde porte s'ouvrirent devant lui. Sa cape claqua sur ses talons alors qu'il entrait, se dirigeant automatiquement au bout de la table, vers Tom. Il portait autrement un t-shirt noir ajusté pour englober son ventre et un pantalon au tissu épais mais souple qui ne se casserait ni entraverait ses mouvements. Son épée était attachée à sa ceinture et tapotait quelques fois sur son mollet. L'accompagnait automatiquement une armure mais à cause de sa grossesse il ne portait que des épaulettes et une protection qui parcourait sa poitrine. Les morceaux de métal glissaient le long de ses bras. Son armure était neuve et elle reflétait encore la lumière comme un miroir, ce qui rendit son apparence lumineusement divine. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses yeux émeraude brillants, la chainette en or au cou et la bague au doigt complétait le tableau. Sans compter qu'attachée à son avant-bras, sa baguette attendait qu'il s'en serve.

- Ah Harry, je t'attendais justement, fit Eléanora. J'ai besoin de toi pour fignoler le plan de position.

- J'arrive, fit-il en dépassant Severus et Sirius qui, penchés l'un sur l'autre, discutaient.

Il croisa les prunelles rubis de son amant qui scintillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur les plans des protections magiques. Rejoignant Eléanora, Api s'empara de sa nièce qu'il serra contre lui. Les deux Élémentaires se réfugièrent dans un coin, toute la tension ambiante étant très désagréable pour eux, si sensibles. Cassiopée vint à leur rencontre et d'un coup de museau leur proposa de se focaliser sur son esprit serein et reposé.

Ils étaient à trois heures de l'attaque et rien n'était réellement terminé. Malgré l'aide de Saïrill, les Élémentaires n'étaient pas très dociles avec toute cette tension et cette nervosité qui régnait autour d'eux, ce qui créait un remue-ménage qui pouvait leur être fatal.

- Api... commença Harry. Pourrais-tu aller les voir et les convaincre de...

- Je ne vous quitte pas Maître.

- Harry, gronda le brun qui savait très bien que les instincts d'Api ressurgissaient lorsqu'il se trouvait en danger.

- Je ne cours encore aucun danger, se défendit-il. Pour au moins trois heures.

- Oui mais... commença Api.

- Harry, coupa Tom. Un familier ne se sépare pas de son Maître, c'est comme ça. Tu peux essayer avec Nyala Api mais ce que tu vas ressentir ne va pas être très agréable.

- Pourtant je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais vu Nagini à tes côtés, rétorqua Harry.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la salle. Surpris, Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne lâcha pas les iris amusées de Tom. Les regards des combattants se concentraient sur eux, attendant la réaction, explosive sans doute, de leur Maître. La gêne se propagea dans l'esprit du brun qui du faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas rougir.

- Harry, Harry... ricana Tom, suite à plusieurs minutes de silence. Ouvres-tu les yeux parfois ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry outré.

Tom secoua la tête puis fourra négligemment la carte qu'il tenait dans les mains d'un de ses seconds. Puis il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Quittant la salle, les deux amants s'avancèrent en silence parmi tous les agents postés aux fenêtres piégées dont les yeux les suivaient. La curiosité fit bouillir le sang d'Harry malgré une inquiétude certaine. Tom lui cachait-il vraiment quelque chose ou il ignorait simplement ce qui se trouvait pourtant sous son nez pour être si évident aux yeux de Tom ?

- Il existe un serpent dans tout homme, chuchota alors Tom qui ouvrit en grand une des fenêtres. Et bien souvent, il réside dans la part que l'on contrôle le moins... Un serpent...C'est la mort qui sort de la vie, la vie qui sort de la mort. Le cycle perpétuel. La renaissance. C'est le Dieu des Ténèbres car tu le sais... La mort et les ténèbres n'ont qu'un nom ; le néant.

Le vent balaya soudainement les cheveux d'Harry puis s'arrêta tout aussi violement. Ce fut alors que sous ses yeux écarquillés, le paysage serein mais piégé se tapissa de nuance de vert. Des écailles gigantesques recouvrirent l'embrassure de la fenêtre puis la recouvrirent. En tournant la tête, en observant ce qu'il se passait pour les autres fenêtres, Harry sut... Il sut que Nagini avait toujours été là, invisible, incartable, intouchable mais toujours là.

_Le Dieu des Ténèbres..._

_Le néant._

_Le rien est tout à la fois._

Enroulé autour du manoir comme autour d'une branche le gigantesque serpent veillait sur son maître, se déplaçant lentement sur la pierre centenaire sans un bruit, sans une éraflure. Léger comme une plume et pourtant, il semblait faire des centaines de mètres.

- Tu es le seul, avec moi, à le voir actuellement dans sa véritable forme que pratiquement personne ne connait, lui apprit Tom qui rajouta, avant de tourner les talons sèchement : Bienvenue dans les ténèbres Harry.

Et les yeux écarlates, rouge de sang de Nagini le transpercèrent.

~*~

Encore tout bouleversé, Harry poussa les grandes portes de la salle de réunion. Il avait vu l'immense, le monstrueux Nagini se désintégrer de sa vue propre et devina qu'il continuait son chemin sans que personne ne sache qu'un serpent géant de plus de cent kilomètres se baladait par là. Il était les yeux de Tom. Un regard sans paupière, qui pouvait se braquer n'importe où. Des yeux qui lisaient en n'importe qui. Des yeux qui en avaient plus vu que n'importe qui.

- Harry, le rappela Eléanora. Il est temps.

Acquiesçant vivement, il rassura Nyala Api d'une pensée puis retourna à ses attributions qu'il devait honorer. Se hâtant, il pénétra une nouvelle fois dans la salle de réunion, un salon réaménagé. Négligemment, il s'assit sur un fauteuil de velours rouge, et tapota la table nerveusement du doigt. L'heure de l'attaque approchait et ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait près.

- Bien écoutez moi maintenant, ordonna Tom en s'installant à sa droite, en bout de table. Le but numéro un d'aujourd'hui n'est pas de tuer mais d'empêcher. Vous devez rendre ce Manoir .. Je suis clair, si une seule personne assez stupide pour tenter le coup ose poser un orteil dans cette bâtisse, neutralisez le moi. J'ai posté des hommes dans les environs qui ont pour mission de les repérer, ils pourront les attaquer discrètement par derrière et ramener quelques prisonniers qui pourront nous donner les détails de cette attaque. C'est simple, si jamais vous échouer cette fois ci, nous aurons perdu beaucoup plus qu'une bataille.

Sur ceux, Tom siffla deux elfes écroulés sous des cartes et quitta la salle. Les autres lieutenants purent reprendre leur souffle, qui avait été coupé par la prestance de Tom. Toujours aussi intimidant, effrayant, cruel, rusé... Vicieux... A chaque fois qu'il se montrait sous ce jour là, Harry redessinait son magnifique visage lorsqu'il le caressait, et souriait, détendu. Une sorte d'antidote à la pression étouffante qu'il pouvait foutre sur les épaules du plus insignifiant homme.

Les pieds sur la table, Harry paraissait ne pas s'en faire mais intérieurement, il était en ébullition. Il pensait à Tom, à son bébé, à ses proches et à cette énième bataille qui ne serait surement pas la dernière... Quand tout cela allait-il finir ? ...

Secouant la tête, il récapitula ses taches pour le moment : - Encadrer de loin les archers postés sur le toit, - Vérifier à l'aide de Drago si tout le monde était bien à son poste, - Aider les médicomages en cas de besoin et surtout, surtout, - Rechercher sa chère Hermione. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire mais il le ferait, c'est sûr.

~*~

- Par Salazar qu'est-ce que c'est !?

- On attaque !

- Impossible ! C'était prévu pour dans une heure et demie !

- Des informations ont filtrées ! Ils savent que nous sommes ici !

- Mais comment !

- Un traitre !!

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Drago. Tout le monde à son poste ! Préparez vous à défendre ce manoir comme s'il était votre Maîtresse !

D'un pas rapide, Harry, suivit comme son ombre par Cassiopée et Api, grimpa au dernier étage et y retrouva Déorill. Le sol trembla une nouvelle fois sous ses pieds lorsque quelques lettres de feu de la par d'un agent de l'autre côté se dessinèrent sous ses yeux.

_- Ils se cachent dans la forêt et entourent le Manoir. Ils luttent contre la Magie des Élémentaires ! _Disaient les lettres de feu.

_**- Impossible ! Ils sont bien plus forts ! **_répondit Harry à l'aide d'un même moyen. _**Peut-on les atteindre du toit ?**_

_- Les arbres sont trop rapprochés, tentez une première volée mais elle serra surement veine._

**- **_**On prévoit un déplacement, veillez à ce qu'il tourne bien.**_

- Déorill ! Les archers de l'écurie sont-ils à leurs postes ?

- Non, ils n'ont malheureusement pas eut le temps d'y être, c'était bien trop tôt !

- Ils nous prennent par surprise ! s'écria Fred qui entra suivit de son jumeaux. Quelle ironie !

- Que faites-vous là ? s'exclama Harry. Vous devriez être avec l'Ordre !

- On a été découvert Harry, expliqua George. Donne nous des postes maintenant, puisque tu es plus haut gradé que nous, le gros.

Harry les fusilla du regard, ils ne les avaient pas vus depuis... Depuis son retour de la cité des elfes, la capitale Andromédalia, accompagné par son tout nouveau familier, sa propre nièce et le familier de son enfant. Drôle d'équipe mais ma fois efficace...

**Flash Back**

Harry tourna les talons et l'instant d'après, il se matérialisait sur la plate forme de transplanage de la base. Son autorisation était imprimée dans sa magie si bien qu'il remarqua du premier regard

le dur Seigneur des Ténèbres faire le pied de grue en bas des escaliers. Il posa pieds sur le sol d'une étrange matière qui laissait mieux filtrer les jets de magie et une brise fit voleter sa cape derrière lui. Rencontrer les iris furieuses de Tom mit automatiquement fin à son sort de transformation. Ses cheveux redevinrent bruns, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur intense et sous son t-shirt se dessina ses nouvelles courbes qu'il dissimula aussitôt sous sa cape. Mais sa détermination ne flancha pas.

Avec indifférence, il descendit les marches qui le menèrent devant le Maître et son assemblée. Severus, Sirius, Téllandrill, Eléanora, Saïrill, Fred, George, Drago, Cameron, Blaise, Déolrill, et même Théo et Pansy. Ils furent tous là pour le voir passer devant le Maître la tête haute, soutenir son regard et... Le dépasser.

La colère du Seigneur fit alors trembler la Terre.

~*~

- COMMENT OSES-TU ?! COMMENT AS-TU PU NE SERAIT-CE QUE SONGER A FUIR ?! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE TE FASSE CONFIANCE MAINTENANT ?!

La fureur du Maître l'entourait d'un halo de magie sombre, noir, grésillant. Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur et le sol sous ses pieds frémissait au même rythme que sa voix. La porte de leur chambre se scella au nez de Nyala Api dont Harry ressentit la frustration. Le sort de silence engloba leur arbre. Plus personne ne pouvait ni les voir ni les entendre. Harry était seul face à la conséquence de ses actes.

Tournant le dos à son amant, le Gryffondor se délesta de sa cape alors que Tom déversait sa fureur en hurlant et faisant les cent pas au beau milieu de leur chambre. Le tapis persan d'un rouge sang en prit un coup. Pour sûr. Soupirant, le plus jeune s'assit dans un siège et fit face à l'adulte qui continuait à crier tout ce qu'il savait. Attachée à son avant bras, la baguette de Tom, la jumelle de celle d'Harry, laissait échapper quelques étincelles noires et grises inquiétantes. Harry les avisa avec appréhension. Il ressentait la colère de Tom a travers le lien qu'ils semblaient avoir mais ses nerfs à lui étaient aujourd'hui trop bien accrochés. Sa décision, celle de ne plus se laisser faire et de prendre le contrôle, avait été le coup de pied aux fesses qu'il lui fallait. Il ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds. Avec Tom, ils formaient un couple. Un couple où ils étaient égaux, Tom n'était en rien supérieur à lui. Et tant qu'il était convaincu que cette pensée était la bonne, tout irait bien.

- TE MONTRER A ADROMEDALIA ! UNE CAPITALE !!! ALORS TU ES L'UN DES HOMMES LES PLUS RECHERCHÉ DU MONDE MAGIQUE ! MAIS ES-TU DEVENU FOU !??! OUVRE LES YEUX HARRY ! TU N'AS PLUS ONZE ANS, ICI ON NE TE PARDONNERA PAS DE JOUER LES REBELLES ! CA NE MARCHE PAS COMME CA ! RISQUER SA VIE N'EST PAS UN ACTE QUE L'ON APPROUVE !

Harry ne le lâcha pas du regard et patiemment, attendit que sa colère retombe. Il savait que la tirade de Tom pouvait durer des heures tant l'homme était énervé et frustré mais il attendrait, même si l'entendre le dénigrer ainsi lui faisait mal. Il se dit que cela serait son unique punition et la fermer alors qu'on l'attaquait était déjà bien assez difficile pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, Tom était on ne peut plus sexy lorsqu'il était énervé...

- TU AS PENSÉ AU BEBE !? FRANCHEMENT ET SI TU AVAIS ETE ATTAQUÉ ! MAIS CA TU T'EN FICHE N'EST-CE PAS ??!!!

L'inquiétude de Tom le fit sourire tendrement. Il posa une main sur son ventre rebondi, songeant instantanément à l'amour qu'il portait pour son autre père et pour lui. Il avait un rêve, un rêve qui n'osait avouer à voix haute. Il le gardait précieusement au fond de lui. Un rêve d'amour et de famille. Le rêve qu'un jour, il se réveillerait, ouvrirait les yeux pour voir en face de lui l'homme qu'il aimait porter contre son coeur le fruit de leur amour.

- QU'EST-CE QUE J'AURAIS FAIT MOI S'IL T'ETAIS ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE !!! TU ES IMMATURE ET IRREFLECHIT ! JE ME DIS PARFOIS QUE...

Son voix mourut au creux de sa gorge et il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille. Sa colère retomba lentement, son halo sombre aussi mais conséquences de sa fureur, une mince pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Il soupira et une nouvelle fois, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure tant ce geste était empli de sensualité. Tom le remarqua et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu sais très bien que cette fois ci tu ne t'en tireras pas grâce au sexe, gronda le plus vieux à son jeune amant.

- Je peux toujours essayer...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Avec succès.

~*~

**Fin du Flash Back**

- On doit mener une section d'archer à l'écurie, de là bas ils auront une vue à 360 degrés et pourront les éliminer plus facilement. Il va falloir faire preuve de créativité et par bonheur, je crois me souvenir qu'il s'agit de votre spécialité.

~*~

Harry se retint de rire nerveusement. Les jumeaux Weasley dépassaient son imagination en coup fourré ou foireux. Utiliser une potion pour transformer tout un bataillon d'archer en mouche, c'était plutôt... Original. Mais diablement efficace. Invisibles par la trop grande distance qui les séparait des soldats de Dumbledore, les mouches voletèrent sans risque jusqu'à l'écurie. Une file d'archers s'était formée juste en face d'une fenêtre grande ouverte. L'unique fenêtre où les protections avaient été abaissées mais disposées de tel façon que même si le Manoir était entouré, la fenêtre était légèrement cachée dans un angle avantageux pour Harry. George y distribuait sa potion et Fred attendait de l'autre côté, dans l'écurie pour retransformer les arrivants. Mais le procédé était long et fastidieux même s'ils disposaient dorénavant d'un précieux avantage.

Il croisa le regard inquiet de Drago qui les avait rejoints pour superviser le déplacement. Malgré les idées ingénieuses des jumeaux, ils sentaient tout deux les protections magiques du Manoir s'affaiblir. Dire qu'ils étaient mal partis relevait de l'euphémisme.

~*~

Furieux, Tom se matérialisa en première ligne. Le sol sous ses pieds trembla lorsque la première vague violente d'attaque atteignait le bouclier magique du Manoir. Il jura distinctement lorsque partant du sol, de grandes rainures d'un noir inquiétant coursèrent sur le bouclier et s'abattirent en son centre, s'accrochant comme des branches tordues et sèches. Le bruit sourd que fit l'impact fit vrombir ses tympans. Resserrant les doigts sur sa fine baguette pâle, Tom serra des dents et s'élança.

Les Mangemorts qui maintenaient un cercle fermé autour de trois Élémentaires effrayés qui tentaient de renforcer les protections s'écartèrent vivement. La magie de Tom s'échappa de sa baguette et s'éleva en une brume sombre qui l'enveloppa l'instant d'après. Trois pas plus tard, Tom s'élevait en l'air, le visage face au ciel. Le centre du bouclier était tout juste au dessus de lui. Les nervures semblaient sortir du sol et se rejoignaient toutes au centre, en un tracé étoilé qui aurait pu être charmant s'il n'était pas aussi inquiétant.

Il effectua une vrille sur lui même qui le recouvrit d'un filon invisible. L'instant d'après l'elfe princier se matérialisait à ses côtés, camouflé par le si spécial pouvoir des elfes. Ses yeux océan rencontrèrent les robes pourpres du Lord. Il hocha la tête et ensemble, rejetèrent leur puissance sur l'étrange poison qui envahissait le dôme.

~*~

Posté derrière une large fenêtre, protégé par le sort de camouflage, Harry avait tout vu. Il avait vu les rainures s'étendre puis êtres arrêtées par les puissants dirigeants. Il avait vu Téllandrill et Tom poser pied à terre, affaiblis. Il avait aussi vu Eléanora se précipiter vers son mari et le meilleur ami de celui pour les envoyer directement à l'infirmerie installée dans le hall du Manoir. La première ligne de Mangemort avait reprit sa place et les Élémentaires s'organisèrent en éventais pour couvrir plus de terrain. Mais la manœuvre s'avérait difficile puisque les créatures sensorielles était assaillies par la rage et la haine des combattants qui les entouraient de toute par.

- Trouvez moi un excellent occlumens, gronda le brun qui ne quittait pas la silhouette courbée de Tom des yeux. Immédiatement !

L'archer qui passait par là se hâta, effrayé. Le doux Harry, n'avait plus rien de doux sur le terrain. Il avait entendu les rumeurs concernant son combat efficace et meurtrier lors de la derrière attaque du Château de Salazar et maintenant, alors qu'en face de lui les iris vertes se faisaient noires de colère, il n'en doutait plus.

Drago croisa l'elfe effaré et effrayé. Lui même en rajouta une couche. Il assistait à la destruction des solides barrières de SON manoir, il avait le droit d'être en colère et c'est ce qu'il était. Il grogna lors que l'elfe qui courrait le frôla et repéra Harry d'un coup d'œil. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour sa maison, il en aurait rit. Harry et lui côte à côte aussi enragé l'un et l'autre. Original.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Mal, répondit Harry sans un regard pour lui.

Tom avait enfin disparut à l'intérieur du hall et ses jambes le démangeaient. Son coeur lui criait de le rejoindre au plus vite mais sa raison l'en empêcha. Tom était plus fort lorsqu'il n'était pas dans ses pattes... N'est-ce pas ? Mais n'était-il pas son bras droit ? Son compagnon ? Ne devait-il pas veiller sur lui comme lui veillait sur sa personne et son enfant ? N'était-ce pas ce genre de relation qui ne marchait qu'à double sens ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !? S'irrita Drago qui vit un des mangemorts tenter maladroitement de calmer un Élémentaire apeuré.

- Je m'occupe de ça Drago, retourne à ton poste, ordonna Harry.

Sur ceux le brun tourna les talons et s'enfonça des les couloirs bondés. Étonné, Drago fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, non sans un gout amer dans la bouche. Sa cape claquant sur ses talons, Harry dévala l'escalier. Soudain les fondations du Manoir se mirent à trembler. Il fit un saut sur le côté lorsqu'un tableau s'écrasait à ses pieds. Passant une main inquiète sur son ventre il fila de plus belle. L'elfe à qui il avait confié la tache de trouver un occlumens le retrouverait. Il vira à droite puis une nouvelle fois à gauche, injuriant de toute son imagination les architectes des Manoirs de Sang Pur qui s'étaient fait comme devoir de transformer les couloirs en labyrinthe. Mentalement il remercia Eléanora de lui avoir passé les plans du Manoir et conseillé la visite de reconnaissance qu'il avait effectué à peine une heure avant l'attaque surprise.

Nyala Api et Sindikat courraient sur ses talons, se concentrant sur l'esprit paisible de la tigresse qui feulait doucement à chaque fois que le stress d'Harry se faisait ressentir par le bébé puis par Cass'.

Mais Harry finit par atteindre l'infirmerie qui pullulait de sorciers et d'elfes affolés. Fronçant les sourcils par tant de désorganisation, Harry se fraya un chemin. Il sentait l'irritation de Tom à travers l'étrange lien qui les unissaient et en plus, pouvait entendre ses hurlements mécontents.

- Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! Enlevez moi ça immédiatement ! s'écria Tom excédé. Il est hors de question que je reste ici une heure le temps que ces poches se vident dans mon sang !

Il se tenait debout au fond de la pièce. Sa colère rendait l'air pratiquement palpable et les deux médicomages qui tentaient de soigner ses plaies n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Deux aiguilles avaient été plantées dans les veines de l'intérieur de son coude droit, reliée à des poches contenant un liquide aussi clair que de l'eau. Non loin, Téllandrill regardait le fortifiant s'écouler dans ses veines de façon moldue afin que les particules s'adaptent à son sang et son ADN magique, assis sur un lit blanc de l'infirmerie. Il laissait Tom taper sa crise, affaiblit par la perte instantanée de pouvoir qu'il venait de subir. Contrer un tel sort de groupe, de la magie noire alors que Dumbledore luttait contre elle, n'était pas donné à tout le monde et avait un coût. Un sorcier aussi puissant soit-il ne possédant pas de source en mourrait.

Tom était torse nu et Harry détailla ses plaies couvrant son abdomen et ses omoplates. Ses muscles saillants semblaient tous tendus sous sa peau, prêts à la déchirer. Alors il s'avança d'un pas décidé. Les médicomages s'écartèrent lorsque Tom s'immobilisa, ses prunelles rubis encrées dans celles émeraude d'Harry. D'un geste leste Harry sortit sa baguette, il posa une main sur la poitrine tremblante de Tom qui s'assit avec un soupir. D'un tour de main, les plaies commencèrent à se refermer lentement, pompant dans la magie d'Harry.

- Faites ce qu'il dit, ordonna Harry.

Surpris, Téllandrill redressa le visage et regarda d'un œil affolé les aiguilles s'échapper de la peau de Tom. Les petites plaies se refermèrent immédiatement et Harry tira sur ses bras pour qu'il se lève. Il lui tendit son t-shirt et son armure puis quitta l'infirmerie, Tom sur ses talons. Ce dernier le dépassa sans un mot. Alors que le coeur d'Harry se serrait en le regardant replonger dans la guerre de plus belle, Tom attrapa son bras et l'entraina à vive allure dans les couloirs. Ils semèrent Cass' et les deux Élémentaires ou bien ceux ci comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas désirés.

Avec fougue, Tom tira Harry dans les couloirs bourrés de monde, poursuivit par des murmures et des cris curieux. Ils croisèrent l'elfe qui trainait Cameron derrière lui, un air fier affiché clairement sur son visage.

- Maître ! Cet homme est le meilleur occlumens que j'ai pu trouver.

- Placez le au centre de la formation des Élémentaires et dites leurs de se concentrer sur son esprit. Cameron, ferme ton esprit à toute intrusion, entre en méditation et essaye à tout prix de ne rien ressentir d'autre que de la tranquillité ! cria Harry sans s'arrêter.

Il vit le petit ami de Drago hocher fermement la tête et délaisser l'elfe pour le front avant de tourner brusquement à droite puis de se faire enfermer à double tour dans une pièce sombre.

- Tom qu'est-ce que... Humf !

Une bouche quémandeuse s'empara de la sienne. Tom le plaqua brutalement contre la porte, attrapant son visage à deux mains. Un torrent de sensation se déversa sur eux et Harry gémit, grondant alors que son armure disparaissait. Sous leurs pieds, le sol trembla. Tom n'en eut cure, Harry aussi. Tom s'empara de ses jambes qu'il remonta sur ses hanches. Un feulement s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry alors que son désir entrait en contact avec celui, conséquent de Tom.

_How Do You Love Someone?_

_Without Hurt ?_

La bouche de Tom dériva sur son cou. Harry glissa ses doigts dans les mèches d'un noir si profond et si envoutant qu'il pouvait s'y plonger à vie. Le grondement de Tom fit trembler son coeur en rythme. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que, rejetant sa tête sur le mur, Harry fermait les paupières, se laissant ensevelir par la passion et l'amour qu'il ressentait, par les caresses fougueuses que l'on lui prodiguait. Son sang se réchauffa, alors que sa peau se tendait de plaisir sous les lèvres de Tom. Tout son corps fut prit par le brusque changement de température, troublé.

- Harry... souffla Tom.

Le voile de peau qui recouvrait les deux émeraudes se leva, dévoilant deux prunelles plus sombres, encerclées de doré. Le coeur de Tom rata un battement. L'argent prit en étau le rubis de son regard. Le désir fondit sur eux. Harry fut renversé. Inexplicablement, leurs vêtements s'envolèrent. Les cris retentirent de toute part derrière la porte, d'une nature bien différente des leurs. Tom serra son corps dans l'étau de ses bras, ses lèvres voyageant sur ses clavicules avec délectation. Le dos d'Harry se courba, un doux frémissement envahissant son échine. Alors que Tom glissait lentement sur son abdomen, retraçant la douce courbe de son ventre de sa langue, son regard rencontra la vue paradisiaque que lui donnait Harry. Les joues rosies, le regard scintillant, une aura doré l'entourant peu à peu, faisant briller la fine couche de sueur qui recouvrait son corps.

- Tom ! s'exclama Harry.

Soudain, ses membres prirent feu, ceux de Tom aussi. Le Lord fondit sur lui, l'attirant contre son torse. Un courant s'air passa sur eux, balayant leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, qui disparurent magiquement. Harry lui fit dos, ressentant plus que jamais l'envie pressante de leur fusion. Le sang battait contre leurs tempes, les rendant sourds à tout autre bruit que leurs gémissements.

_Comment aimes-tu ? _

_Comment peux-tu aimer ?_

_Comment peux-tu avoir mal sans en souffrir ?_

Lorsque Tom le pénétra, des lumières explosèrent devant les yeux d'Harry. Leurs deux auras se mélangèrent, le doré côtoya l'argent sombre et ils fusionnèrent, comme eux, comme leur amour. Harry tourna la tête et s'empara de la bouche de Tom qui s'accrochait à ses hanches de deux bras frissonnants.

Leurs souffles se bloquèrent, leurs cœurs explosèrent.

_Je ne peux imaginer l'amour sans voir ton visage._

_Je ne peux penser à ce plaisir sans y entrevoir ton coeur._

_Je peux m'empêcher à croire aux mirages,_

_Lorsque je me rends compte que, de tout notre coeur,_

_L'amour que l'on se donne est plus fort qu'eux._

~*~

Haletant sur le lit de la chambre qu'ils avaient réquisitionné, Harry regarda Tom se rhabiller silencieusement. Toutes plaies, toutes rougeurs avaient disparues. Les sourcils de Tom étaient froncés, son regard vague, il semblait en proie à un combat intérieur. Encore frissonnant, Harry attira son sous vêtement à lui.

- Je... voulus commencer Harry.

- Je ne suis plus fatigué, coupa Tom. Je n'ai plus mal.

Le mouvement d'Harry se stoppa net. Impossible, Tom devait même plus pouvoir se servir de sa magie suite au sort qu'il avait contré, secondé ou non par Téllandrill. Pourtant un courant de magie acheva de le vêtir. Fuyant son regard, Tom s'empara d'une dague qui était tombé aux abords de la couche et la glissa dans une des nombreuses cachettes magiques de son armure. Le métal argenté, gravé de runes de protection scintillait à la lumière unique d'une fenêtre enchantée. La cape d'un noir si profond que le regard d'Harry fut prisonnier de cette angoissante couleur recouvrit les épaules du Lord Noir. Harry glissa sa chevalière à son doigt, ressentant aussitôt ce sentiment de sécurité, le même, bien qu'en moins puissant, que lui produisait une simple étreinte de Tom. Comment deux sorciers pouvaient-ils partager leurs magies ainsi ? Si c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Tom...

- Je sais Harry. Mais ce n'est pas un moment propice à une discussion si sérieuse n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux amants grimacèrent et les membres d'Harry se tendirent lorsque Tom se pencha sur lui pour un dernier chaste baiser avant de s'éclipser. L'ouverture éclair de la porte laissa le bruit de la bataille atteindre l'esprit embrumé d'Harry. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Que s'était-il passé lors de son absence ? Eléanora et Api allaient-ils bien ? Et ses amis ? Le Manoir ? De quel côté était l'avantage ?

Il se releva et à son tour se rhabilla rapidement. Sa magie fit le plus gros du travail mais il tâcha à toujours avoir les mains occupées pour moins penser. Cependant, lorsque ses mains durent caresser son ventre afin de replacer son t-shirt, ses pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Tom. Se battait-il sur le front en ce moment même ? Et Téllandrill ? Avait-il récupéré ?

Toutes ces questions l'énervèrent. Encore une fois Tom avait réussi à le maintenir en retrait de cette bataille. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte qu'il trouva... Scellée.

~*~

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il n'en savait rien. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant été protecteur mais... Deux vies dépendaient de lui, de son pouvoir à les surveiller, de son attention. Deux vies dépendaient directement de lui. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles.

La pointe de son épée trancha la carotide d'un homme du "bien". Quelques gouttes de sang atteignirent son visage tordu par la colère et son incontrôlable inquiétude. Eléanora se matérialisa à ses côtés, entrant dans le champ de son bouclier. Elle trancha à distance la gorge d'un autre à coup de volée de poignard. Ses deux canines luisantes de sang reposaient sur sa lèvre inférieure étirée en un sourire cruel et vengeur.

_J'ai peur. Pour la première fois._

_J'ai peur. Je ne me le nie pas._

_J'ai peur. Mais pas pour moi._

_J'ai peur. Et je déteste ça !_

Toute sa frustration semblait contenue dans ses gestes. Elle doublait la force de ses coups et la rage qui enserrait son coeur dans un étau inextricable. Il pouvait ressentir l'immense fureur qui habitait son amant en ce moment. Il le savait, Harry s'épuisait contre le sort qu'il avait posé sur la porte, en vain. Derrière lui, Cameron fronça les sourcils. Debout, au beau milieu des combattants, encerclé d'Élémentaire qui le défendaient de leur sang, il fermait les yeux, laissant son esprit se vider de toutes les vibrations de la scène. Tom aperçut un vampire essayant de passer la barrière d'Élémentaire en sortant ses crocs. D'un regard, il capta le message d'Eléanora qui avait quitté son mari à contre coeur. Les deux sorciers se mirent à courir, filant plus vite que leurs ombres et abattant chaque personne se trouvant à leurs côtés. Une volée de flèche leur libéra le chemin. La voix d'Harry menaçante, lui hurlant de le laisser partir envahit ses pensées dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires.

_Je ne crois pas que tu me comprendras._

_Et quand bien même ce serait le cas..._

_Qu'est-ce que cela changera ?_

Ils encadrèrent le vampire qui, sentant le sang regorgeant de magie de Tom, se dirigea immédiatement vers le chef du clan. Ses yeux exorbités roulaient d'une furieuse obsession. Un sourire froid et inquiétant déforma les lèvres rouges de Tom. Aussi rouges de sang que l'étaient celles des deux vampires. Eléanora se dématérialisa pour réapparaitre derrière le vampire fou. Mais celui était trop occupé à attaquer Tom qui le repoussait grâce à son épée pour s'en rendre compte. C'était cela la tactique. Le sang de Tom rendait fou chaque vampire qu'il croisait, et pendant qu'il le repoussait, difficilement mais sûrement, Eléanora attaquait par derrière et s'en débarrassait. Sauf que cette fois ci, Eléanora fut interceptée. Un sorcier lui barra le chemin et lança son épée contre son coeur. Elle du se ruer par terre pour l'éviter. Le vampire lui, continua son avancée. Devant lui Tom était désarmé, il n'avait plus que sa baguette en main. Et la magie n'était pas très efficace contre les morts... _"TOM !" _Tom plissa les yeux, toute la peine et la douleur, ses pleurs et ses cris, se n'étaient pas les siens... Immobile, il rencontra le regard fou du vampire dont les crocs s'approchaient de sa carotide.

_L'odeur familière du sang sur ta peau._

_C'est trop que je puisse supporter._

_Ta vie s'envolant librement vers le haut._

_Non ! Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer._

Il était presque, bientôt il gouterait le sang de cet homme si convoité par les siens. Il avait toujours réussi, il était l'un des meilleurs vampires de son clan. Pourtant cette fois ci, les yeux rouges comme le sang qui s'écoulaient lentement de son arcade sourcilière touchée, Tom transperça son coeur mort avec sa seule baguette. Le bout de bois était devenu aussi dur que du fer et alors que les mains de la folle créature venaient enserrer son cou, il avait plongé puis l'avait poignardé. Le corps de l'homme enfin mort s'écroula devant lui. La silhouette d'Eléanora fut découverte derrière lui, un air effaré sur le visage. Au loin un cri retentit. Au fin fond de son corps quelque chose se mit à brûler. Sa baguette tomba sur le sol alors que son visage se déformait, révélant un stoïcisme inconvenant. L'effarement de la vampire se transforma en crainte. Un second cri fit vriller ses tympans suivis d'une succession de pop sonores. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite... Pour lui ce ne fut que du noir... Du noir... Et du sang.

**((1)) Je viens de me rendre compte d'une terrible erreur. J'ai dû quelques fois écrire que Cassiopée était une panthère, mais mon idée originale était plutôt le bébé tigre si je m'en souviens bien. Je m'excuse, vraiment, c'est le genre de détail sur lequel on ne tilt pas tout de suite et souvent c'est bien trop tard ^^ Sorry !**

* * *

_Verdict ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre pour rien !_

**AMP**

_PS : Merci à **LoveGaaraOfTheSand** pour sa correction éclair et efficasse ! Ca c'est du vite fait bien fait !_

_PPS : Bonus ? Nouvelles ? xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . Skyrock . Com !_

_PPPS : Je suis en pleine recherche du futur prénom de l'enfant de Tom et Harry ! On connaîtra bientôt son sexe (ou leurs sexes qui sait...) et je vous promets d'en discuter avec vous ! J'ai plein d'idée mais j'aimerais avoir les votres_ !


	28. Parce qu'il faut sans cesse se battre

**30/04/10 : Après avoir lu vos review je me suis ruée sur l'ordi et j'ai bel et bien vu que les "~*~" qui séparaient chaque petits paragraphes avaient disparus et rendait la compréhension du texte quasi impossible ! Je suis vraiment navrée, parce que sur mon ordi, au moment de la mise en page du chapitre sur ffnet ils étaient là mais ont tout simplement disparus... Si là ils ne sont toujours là je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire... :S Désolé vraiment ! = Les zigouigoui ne voulant pas rester j'ai pas d'autre choix que d'espacer les paragraphes et d'écrire un petit truc tout moche... Ca m'énerve ! Vraiment !**

_Coucou ! _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas, on y apprend le sexe du bébé d'Harry et Tom ^^. Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain que j'n'ai pas même commencé ! C'est la première fois que je publie un chapitre sans avoir commencé le prochain... Mais bon ça ne sert à rien d'attendre pour celui ci donc... _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Bizoox_

_AMP_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 28 : Parce qu'il faut sans cesse se battre**

La vie ne nous donne pas toujours ce que l'on veut. La plupart du temps, il faut se battre. Et c'est ce que nous faisons, tout le long de notre vie, sans même parfois s'en rendre compte : On se bat. Pour survivre.

HPLV

Ses yeux étaient rouge sang. De vives striures barraient le blanc de ses yeux, encadrant l'émeraude recouverte d'un voile fin de larmes retenues. Sa main serra de toutes ses forces celle de l'homme qui l'encourageait, l'inquiétude perçant pourtant à travers sa voix. Mais il devait être fort. Pour Tom... Pour son enfant.

HPLV

Son poing s'écrasa contre le mur dont les boisures cédèrent sous le choc. Il sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et se laissa glisser à terre. Le médicomage le regarda, effrayé et effaré, perdre tout contrôle, lorsqu'une crise de larmes de désespoir secoua son être tout entier, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais pleurer. Plus jamais. Mais il ne pouvait y croire, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas maintenant ! Sa magie grouillait tout autour de lui, d'un bleu glacial dangereux. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour s'enlever aussitôt, la peau de sa paume brûlée par son aura.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire... Cela fait trop mal... Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté.

HPLV

Le découragement était son pire ennemi, pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour le combattre lorsque ce soir là, il envahit son corps amaigrit et las, propageant dans son esprit une tristesse sans nom, secondée par un désespoir pourtant souvent nié. Mais elle avait beau avancer, elle avait beau courir de plus en plus vite, elle avait beau y croire de toute ses forces à chaque minute de sa putain de vie, elle n'atteignait jamais cet homme qu'elle croyait connaître. Elle n'atteignait pas non plus le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Et lui... Lui gisait sûrement sur la pierre dure et humide des caves de Poudlard, la suppliant de venir le délivrer, se rattachant à son image et à son espoir.

Elle n'était pas à la hauteur, elle faillait... Elle qui n'en avait pas le droit....

HPLV

Son corps semblait sans vie. Pourtant un doux sourire résidait sur son visage pâle. Il passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, remontant de l'autre le drap en coton sur son abdomen gonflé maintenant pourvu d'une énième cicatrice, qui souillait sa peau douce et chaude. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler, frapper ces hommes qui tentaient de le rassurer mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas lui plus que celui qui se penchait sur le corps inanimé de son aimé, celui qui avait plus que l'air d'avoir relâché sa vie. Oui, lui se penchait sur le corps de celui qui l'avait perdue, vraiment. Il se penchait sur le cadavre de son amour, celui qu'il ne reverrait plus qu'une fois sa propre vie achevée. Heureusement pour lui, la guerre raccourcissait les vies considérablement.

HPLV

Elle marchait vivement dans les couloirs du château. Elle paraissait sure d'elle et on ne peut plus a l'aise pourtant, à l'intérieur de son esprit embrouillé, elle crevait de peur. Elle gravit les marches, prononça à demi mot quelques mots de passe qui fleurissaient aux quatre coins du château. Ses talons claquaient nerveusement sur les dalles de pierre et elle portait l'uniforme de l'école à laquelle elle ne se rendait plus depuis des mois déjà. Tous ses rêves avaient été brisés, et celui là n'avait pas échappé à son tyran. Celui là même qui détenait celui qui comptait le plus pour elle et qui voulait tuer celui qui le suivait directement dans sa liste des hommes qu'elle aimait le plus.

Il la recevait, sa barbe blanche emmêlée et sale, ses yeux fous cherchant à lire en elle de la plus brutale des façons. Il savait qu'elle le détestait maintenant, il savait aussi qu'elle ferait tout pour se débarrasser de lui dès qu'elle le pourrait, mais elle était un atout trop grand pour qu'il ne prenne pas le risque de se servir d'elle. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire engageant et vit avec plaisir les muscles de sa fine mâchoire se contracter. La porte de bois lourd se referma derrière elle, scellant son destin.

HPLV

_L'histoire se répète._

_A chaque pas que l'on fait. _

_J'essaye pourtant de ne pas l'être._

_Mais la guerre dépend de ce que l'on fait._

_Et non pas de ce que l'on est._

- Aller réveille-toi Ry ! s'exclama Eléanora, assise en tailleur sur le lit voisin.

Son mari encore affaiblit était debout au pied du lit du malade, veillant de son regard perçant la silhouette de son meilleur ami. Son visage était figé et stoïque, il paraissait on ne peut plus fatigué et seul Téllandrill pouvait voir l'éclat de souffrance que révélaient ses prunelles grâce à des années de pratique. L'homme n'avait pas gardé de séquelle de son évanouissement sur le front. Eléanora avait tout de suite reprit la relève et sa chevalière, jumelle à celle qui était pratiquement soudée au doigt d'Harry, avait protégé son corps jusqu'à son transfert au secteur infirmerie du Manoir où ils se trouvaient encore.

En effet, la totalité de l'aile Ouest du Manoir avait été transformée en hôpital. Le nombre de morts était constant aux autres attaques et restait inférieur à vingt mais le nombre de blessé avait explosé. Les vampires qui avaient échappé au contrôle d'Eléanora et rejoints les ordres de Dumbledore étaient en majorité des parias ou des petits nouveaux, certains avaient soif de vengeance contre les sorciers et la haine qui à l'origine séparait les elfes des créatures mortes n'était pas totalement éradiquée. Il restait quelques irascibles qui avaient eux aussi rejoint Dumbledore seulement pour ne pas être du côté de la femme d'un de ces elfes. Un bon nombre de ceux là avaient réussi à passer la barrière protectrice qu'ils avaient engendrée, juste avant que Tom et Téllandrill ne sacrifient leurs magies pour une journée afin de la renforcer et barrer considérablement le passage aux sbires du vieux fou.

- J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à veiller sur un comateux, grommela ensuite la Princesse, qui avait en ce jour grave, ceint sa tête de sa couronne d'or blanc.

- Fichu Gryffon, gronda alors Tom qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis plus d'une heure. C'est son énième coma depuis qu'il est ici. Je vais finir par croire qu'il veut ma peau.

- En mettant en danger la sienne ? Railla Téllandrill. Harry est quand même plus intelligent que la moyenne des Gryffondors.

L'œil noir, Tom attira une chaise à lui et s'écroula sur elle. Il en avait plus que ras le bol. Avoir enfermé Harry dans cette chambre, juste après l'amour n'était, il se l'avouait, pas la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

Severus entra à ce moment là dans la chambre et ni une ni deux, le couple princier la quitta. Téllandrill aperçut les poches noires qui encadraient les yeux du potioniste en sortant et soupira. Ces prochains jours n'allaient pas être roses. La porte se referma derrière Sirius qui accompagnait son amant où qu'il aille. Il laissa le potioniste s'approcher de Tom pour se précipiter vers le le lit de son filleul. Tendrement il caressa la joue de l'endormit puis posa une main douce sur son ventre gonflé. A ce geste Tom tressailli désagréablement, prit en joute par son instinct de protection surdéveloppé ces derniers temps. Il se retint cependant et détourna son regard sur Snape qui vérifiait rapidement les constantes élémentaires d'Harry.

- Il est hors de danger, conclut-il quelques minutes insoutenables après. Sirius ?

- Le bébé va bien. Vous pouvez souffler maintenant.

- Pas avant que toute cette histoire ne soit passée. Il se réveillera quand ?

- Dans une minute comme dans un jour, nous ne pouvons rien prévoir, soupira Severus. Je ne comprends pas comment Harry a pu s'affaiblir ainsi, rien qu'en tentant d'ouvrir une porte.

- Connais-tu un lien existant entre deux sorciers passible de rendre possible le transfert de magie vitale de l'un à l'autre ? murmura Tom en croisant les bras.

L'homme rejoignit le lit d'Harry et scruta le visage de l'endormit, les bras serrés contre son torse afin de cacher à ses deux lieutenants le tremblement qui secouait ses doigts. Il ne s'était réveillé qu'une fois l'opération d'Harry terminée, ayant subi une rupture de la poche des eaux prématurée due à un affaiblissement magique conséquent qui avait effrité les barrières magiques de cette poche. Et depuis il se sentait si faible qu'il se doutait que le premier venu pourrait le mener à Dumbledore sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

- Alors c'est ça... fit soudain Sirius.

- Pardon ? Black explique-toi clairement, gronda Tom, irritable.

- Avant il faut que je fasse quelques recherches.

Le dernier des Black partit en courant, sous le regard mortel de Tom et celui, désespéré de Severus.

- Ca lui prend souvent ? grogna Tom.

- Malheureusement, de plus en plus souvent.

- Bordel de Merlin, quelqu'un pour m'expliquer pourquoi ces satanés Gryffondors existent ?

HPLV

- Je m'inquiète pour Tom, souffla la princesse en enfouissant son visage pâle dans la chemise de son mari.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Il partage pratiquement sa vie avec Harry.

- Justement... Et s'il avait raison ? Et si pour lui l'amour était une faiblesse ?

Téllandrill jeta à sa femme un regard torve. Il se détacha de son étreinte, lui tournant le dos. Blessée, la femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine le regard bas. Mais elle avait si peur ! Pour Harry, pour Tom, pour tous ces blessés plaidant leur vie auprès des dieux ou de n'importe quoi qui puisse les aider, pour ceux qui avaient moins de chance qu'eux...

- Ne dis pas cela.

La voix de l'elfe était basse et froide. Eléanora frissonna. Elle savait qu'elle avait tord, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Ressentant son mal être, son mari retrouva enfin son regard et sa froideur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et la prit dans ses bras brusquement, serrant contre son torse son corps frêle. Avec effroi, il la sentit trembler contre lui et bientôt, ses larmes vinrent humidifier sa chemise.

- Écoute-moi... Tu étais là lorsque Tom a tué ce vampire de sang froid. Il l'a transpercé de sa baguette, dont il avait modifié la structure pour qu'elle reste aussi solide que le fer. Connais-tu énormément de sorcier capable de faire cela ? Connais-tu des sorciers capables de reprendre des forces plus rapidement qu'un elfe ?! Sans Harry Tom serait dans un lit ! Sans magie, pratiquement sans vie et pour encore une longue semaine ! Je veux bien admettre qu'il reste dans un état pitoyable. Mais il est debout... Grâce à Harry. Le lien qu'il y a entre eux... Je le ressens de plus en plus fort. C'est comme si ils n'avaient qu'un coeur qui battait pour eux deux, au même rythme, le même sang, la même magie. Ce qu'ils construisent El'... C'est bien plus fort que Dumbledore et sa pathétique armée. C'est bien plus puissant que toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur eux... Crois-moi chérie... Ils passent aujourd'hui leur temps blessés, affaiblis... Ils expérimentent toutes les erreurs qu'ils peuvent faire mais bientôt, tout ceci sera leçon apprise et ils deviendront si puissants... Si puissants... La prophétie ne ment pas chérie. Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne compte que sur nous pour leur permettre de survivre et jusqu'ici je trouve que l'on a fait plutôt du bon boulot.

HPLV

- Une vingtaine de vampires ont réussi à passer mais les Élémentaires ont maintenu la puissance du bouclier des Malfoy après l'intervention de Vous-Savez-Qui et de cet elfe. Ils avaient placés un légilimens au milieu de leur formation, quasiment intouchable, et les élémentaires se concentrait sur son esprit, ce qui fait qu'ils étaient à pleine puissance. C'est une très bonne stratégie car nous avons réussi à abattre le légilimens bien trop tard. Ils avaient réussi à nous repousser hors des limites de la barrière mais un vampire qu'ils croyaient mort s'est relevé et à sectionné la carotide du légilimens avant d'être achevé par une vampire ennemie et un autre sorcier.

- Eléanora...

- Pardon ?

- Continuez Granger. Qu'en est-il de Potter ?

- Il n'est pas apparut, mais je me doute qu'il ait à voir avec le rétablissement soudain de Vous-Savez-Qui et son évanouissement.

- Vous n'avez donc aucune piste sur sa localisation ?

- Non Monsieur.

- Et quel était le but de cette attaque ?

- Le retrouver.

Une lumière d'un rouge sanglant. Elle ferma les yeux. Son corps se mit à brûler. Elle voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait échouée. Elle avait échouée mais même si elle voulait par dessus tout réussir afin de sauver son aimé, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le vendre... Elle voulait juste... Qu'il vienne les sauver.

HPLV

Enfin seul avec Harry, Tom s'autorisa à grimper sur le lit et à s'étendre aux côtés de son amant, a demi-assis contre la tête de lit. Il soupira, las. Il se doutait que tant qu'Harry serait dans le coma il continuerait de se sentir aussi faible et impuissant. Jeter un simple sort de nettoyage semblait pouvoir l'achever en ce moment précis et une cuisante douleur meurtrissait son coeur, ajouté à une nausée violente qui le prenait par à coup.

Glissant un bras au dessus de la tête d'Harry, le long de son oreiller, Tom se contenta de regarder le malade. Ses beaux cheveux soyeux, son visage paisible mais pâle. Ses traits masculins qui malgré sa grossesse n'avaient plus rien d'enfantin ou de féminin. Ses longs cils foncés reposaient sur ses pommettes et ses jouées blêmes reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs. Son regard dériva sur son torse, son abdomen gonflé. D'une main tremblante, il frôla la peau tendue qu'il avait dégagée de ses tissus. Il ne savait pas franchement comment se situer en tant que père de cet enfant. Alors qu'Harry était maintenant enceint de plus que quatre mois. Il en était presque au milieu de sa grossesse qu'il ne pouvait décemment plus cacher ou négliger. Bien qu'Harry soit sans doute plus faible dans cet état, aux yeux de Tom il n'en paraissait que plus fort. Porter un enfant était une épreuve morale, surtout lorsque le père était aussi absent que lui l'était. De plus, les voyages, les attaques, l'environnement en entier qui entourait Harry ne l'aidait en rien. Mais il trouvait le force de se battre, de le supporter, de s'occuper de deux familiers et d'un bébé Élémentaire, des affaires de l'Ordre Mangemorien, de défier les mangemorts et d'asseoir son rôle définitivement... Il en passait. C'est juste que... Bon Salazar cet homme était incroyable.

- Mais tu es toujours aussi tête de mule ! marmonna-t-il alors, dans le secret de la pièce vide et scellée.

Distraitement, il caressa plus franchement le ventre d'Harry, y trouvant son enfant sous ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais vraiment osé s'approcher du ventre d'Harry, même pendant l'amour. C'était souvent une zone qu'il évitait et il voyait très bien que cela irritait et inquiétait Harry. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la peur de le perdre, lui et le bébé grandissait en Tom ainsi que cet instinct que devait sans doute posséder tout les pères : celui de protection.

- Si seulement tu étais un Serpentard... soupira Tom, sarcastique. Ce serait plus facile de te tenir en place !

Il caressa doucement la joue de son amant avant de s'allonger complètement, maintenant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry tandis que son autre main voyageait sur le corps de son amant.

- Il va bien falloir que tu cesses de te battre Harry, continua-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour l'endormit. Ton enfant te le rappellera.

- Notre...

Sursautant Tom se redressa. Il voulut retirer ses mains du corps d'Harry mais deux mains faibles se posèrent sur la sienne qui caressait son ventre proéminent. Les yeux du Gryffondor papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement. De sa main libre, Tom attrapa un verre d'eau posé sur une tablette près du lit et lui tendit. Le brun consentit à le boire puis plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, chuchota :

- C'est notre enfant Tom...

- Je sais cela Harry.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et cette fois ci Tom ne chercha pas à se dérober. Il lui sourit tendrement et passa sa main libre dans les mèches noires de jais pour les rejeter sur l'oreiller.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu veux que j'appelle Severus ? Tu as encore soif ?

- Tom. Tais-toi. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Le Lord Noir ne se fit pas prier et dès que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il sentit ses forces affluer de nouveau, ses muscles reprendre vie et le brouillard qui endormait sa tête se dissiper. Il rangea ces faits bien évidement dans un coin de sa mémoire et s'empêcha d'y réfléchir immédiatement. Dans des circonstances normales il aurait sauté hors du lit, sommer quelques mangemorts dont Sirius et Severus et serait partit faire des recherches sans plus de cérémonie à l'égard d'Harry. Mais là... Le baiser était trop bon, et le corps d'Harry trop chaud entre ses bras pour qu'il ne le laisse. Il s'attaquait à son cou, caressant ses bras de ses mains fébriles lorsqu'Harry sursauta sous lui et s'écria :

- Oh Grand Merlin! I ll a bougé ! Tom ! Le bébé ! Il bouge !

Harry attrapa la main de Tom et la posa sur son ventre. Les yeux écarquillés ils observèrent la peau d'Harry se tendre puis se mouvoir par vague. Ahurit, Tom resta sans voix alors qu'il sentait son bébé... Son enfant, bouger sous ses doigts ! Un petit membre vint même à la rencontre de sa main. Hypnotisé, Tom se rapprocha, à genoux sur le lit, et posa ses deux mains sur l'abdomen de son amant. Il lui semblait sur le bébé cherchait son contact ! Il eut raison car une légère caresse vint à la rencontre de ses mains.

- Il... Il cherche à me toucher... murmura alors Tom.

- Il te reconnait déjà ! s'exclama Harry, des larmes dans la voix. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un gargouillement mais... Il est si fort déjà !

Tom tourna la tête vers lui et aperçut ses yeux humides avec un sourire. D'un bras il alla chercher son cou et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, liant son autre main à la sienne sur l'abri de leur bébé.

- C'est notre fils ! s'écria alors Harry.

- Fils ? Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Tom, avec empressement.

Les yeux et les joues trempées, les lèvres rougies, Harry acquiesça, un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Severus me l'a dit avant de m'endormir pour l'opération. Il avait dû me faire une échographie, cependant il en est pas encore sûr à 100%. Ses organes génitaux ne sont pas encore entièrement formés et...

- Harry, coupa Tom.

- Oui ?

- On va avoir un fils. Je vais avoir un fils.

Comme pour lui répondre, le bébé bougea dans le ventre d'Harry qui sourit autant qu'il le put. C'était le plus beau moment de toute sa vie. Tom s'accroupit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa, n'osant plus quitter son ventre de ses mains de peur de perdre un mouvement.

- Bon Salazar je vais être papa... marmonna Tom.

Harry éclata de rire et Tom l'aida à s'installer dans le lit, des coussins moelleux derrière le dos. Tom s'allongea à son tour, fixant toujours son enfant. Oui, c'était son enfant. ET il avait l'intention de l'élever dans les règles de l'art.

HPLV

Une fois Harry endormit, Tom prit congé de l'infirmerie et appela Sirius pour qu'il vieille sur le compagnon du Maître des Ténèbres et surtout... Sur son fils. Puis il se hâta dans les couloirs vers le bureau que l'on avait assigné dans le Manoir Malfoy qu'ils ne quitteraient qu'une fois Harry assez rétablit pour les suivre. Hors de question pour Tom et Eléanora de le laisser ici sans y être. Il croisa plusieurs mangemorts qui s'inclinèrent devant lui mais les ignora. D'un mouvement vif il ouvrit les battants de la porte qui claquèrent aussitôt derrière lui. Sursautant, le couple princier se tourna vers lui alors que les bras tendu, un large sourire sur les lèvres il s'exclamait :

- Je vais avoir un fils par les couilles de Merlin !

HPLV

- Il est mort Harry... Je suis tellement désolée !

Assit sur son lit, Harry plongea son visage dans ses paumes. Eléanora se hâta à ses côtés et l'encercla de ses bras menus mais implacablement forts. Des soubresauts agitaient encore son dos que les portes de l'infirmerie furent renvoyés sur les murs par un Tom irrité qui avait sans doute ressentit la tristesse de son amant par leur étrange lien. Severus suivait, ainsi que le mari d'Eléanora et le compagnon de Snape. Ce dernier restait en retrait, assaillit par les sentiments contradictoires de l'assemblée ; le sérieux de Snape, l'agacement de Tom, la tristesse d'Harry, la culpabilité d'Eléanora et la curiosité mêlée de tristesse de l'elfe royal qui ressentait lui aussi avec plus de puissance les émotions ambiantes. Le tout donnait pour lui un véritable capharnaüm dont il n'arrivait pas à tirer quelque chose de concluant.

- Eléanora qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? s'avança Téllandrill.

- C'est ma faute, gémit Harry dans ses mains. Je n'aurais jamais dû proposer cette stratégie ! Je savais que c'était dangereux !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry ! S'insurgea Eléanora. Nous n'avons pas su le protéger alors que sa vie nous était confiée !

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il savait de qui ils parlaient mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre leurs autos blâmes. Néanmoins, il lui était désormais impossible de rester loin d'Harry lorsque celui ci était dans cet état. Alors il s'avança de quelques pas et plaça une main chaude sur la nuque de son amant, y caressant les cheveux et la peau offerte.

- Ne vous accusez pas ainsi ! s'exclama le Prince des elfes. Vous savez très bien qu'il aurait détesté que vous parliez ainsi !

- Je ne le dirais peut être pas mais je n'en penserais pas moins ! déclara Harry qui releva ses yeux rouges de pleurs sur les visiteurs. C'est un fardeau que je porterais toute ma vie sans essayer de m'en soustraire.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin puisqu'il ne te revint pas, claqua une voix à la porte.

Le grand Drago Malfoy apparut à leurs yeux, drapé dans une cape sombre, assortie aux poches sous ses yeux vides de tout bonheur. Ses tempêtes grises ne représentaient plus que douleur et tristesse. Son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini le veillait dans un coin, n'osant pas s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Aucun de vous deux n'est coupable de la mort de Cameron.

- Mais... voulut commencer Harry.

Il fut couper par la main de Drago qui arrêta net le flux à peine sortit de ses reproches.

- Le seul responsable de sa mort, c'est ce vampire. Mais nous l'avons tué Eléanora. De nos propres mains. Mais j'estimerais que Cameron sera vengé qu'une seule fois cette guerre bouclée.

Son regard froid se tourna vers Tom qui maintint le lien visuel avec dignité.

- Cette guerre à déjà fait trop de mort Maître. Il est temps d'y mettre fin. La vie est trop précieuse pour gâcher notre temps à nous entretuer.

Tom acquiesça et aussitôt Drago tourna les talons, ignorant les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long des joues d'Harry. Cameron était mort... Il était le légilimens qu'Harry avait placé au milieu de la formation des Élémentaires. Il était mort sur le champ de bataille. En héros... Consolation bien maigre lorsque l'on perdait l'amour de notre vie.

HPLV

Ce fut aux côtés de Tom et Eléanora qu'Harry se présenta à l'enterrement de Cameron trois jours plus tard. Comme d'habitude il fut suivit par les murmures mais sa tristesse était trop grande pour qu'il s'en irrite. Tout de noir vêtu, il paraissait plus sombre que jamais alors que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas. De grands cernes encerclaient ses yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir et Tom trop occupé par les devoirs qu'impliquaient la fin d'une bataille n'était pas très présent dans leur lit. Eléanora glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit, d'un sourire triste mais néanmoins témoignant d'une grande sollicitude. Tom était à sa gauche et ne le touchait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de paraître trop faible et c'est pourquoi on lui avait jeté des sorts de glamour pour lui rendre un aspect plus engageant. Mais malgré cela, Tom restait très proche de lui et leurs bras se frôlaient quelques fois, au rythme de leurs pas.

Le jardin du souvenir dans lequel allait être enterré Cameron était magnifique. De grands arbres à perte de vue, un lac pas très loin et quelques tombes disséminée par ci par là. C'était un honneur d'être enterré ici, honneur qu'avaient tous les Malfoy. Drago avait décidé de faire reposer le corps de son aimé près d'un long étalage de rosier, disant que Cameron aimait la nature et l'amour véritable, ce que représentaient les roses selon lui. L'organisation de la cérémonie n'avait rien de pompeux, comme celle d'Andréas, l'ami de Tom, mais malgré le grand nombre de sorciers, les prières avaient été émouvantes et simples.

Au deuxième rang, avec les amis proches, Harry, Tom et Eléanora regardèrent le corps de Cameron être englobé par le cristal, scintillant aux pauvres rayons du soleil puis s'enfoncer dans la terre, à jamais piéger dans sa jeunesse et sa beauté. Les parents du défunt et son fiancé pleuraient dignement. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Drago pleurer. Et la vue était alarmante, saisissante. Un Malfoy venait de mourir... La guerre l'avait fauché. Encore un fils, un amant de perdu.

Alors Harry s'imaginait perdre son bébé, avant même qu'il ne naisse et ses larmes silencieuses se firent plus douloureuses. Il songea alors à sa vie sans Tom maintenant, tué par la guerre lui aussi. Mais cette simple pensée broya son coeur cruellement.

La guerre devait se terminer. Au plus tôt.

HPLV

- Coucou c'est nous !

- Nom d'un chien Sirius veux-tu bien être plus discret ?! grommela son compagnon.

- Ce que tu peux être coincé Sevy !

- Sirius ? Harry !

- Remus !

Les trois maraudeurs ou descendants des maraudeurs se retrouvèrent avec plaisir, s'enlaçant au beau milieu de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle se trouvait Tonks, alitée depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Remus retrouva son meilleur ami et son filleul avec un plaisir non dissimulé, les étreignant comme s'il retrouvait une part perdue de sa vie. Harry s'extirpa de l'étreinte et laissa Remus saluer Severus et féliciter Sirius pour avoir réussi à finalement mettre le grappin sur l'homme. A la place, il se dirigea vers Tonks qui les observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle paraissait très faible, le teint pâle mais gardait son incroyable pouvoir de métamorphomage, ce qu'en témoignait ses cheveux roses. Son ventre arrondis se distinguait très bien à travers les draps et Harry remercia le ciel d'avoir permit à la femme d'arriver au terme de sa grossesse.

- Harry ! Tu es énorme ! s'écria-t-elle en l'apercevant.

- Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Sourit-il en se penchant pour l'enlacer.

- Aussi bien que je peux à l'approche de mon accouchement.

- T'ont-ils donnés une date ?

- On espère un accouchement naturel dans les deux semaines, l'informa Remus qui vint embrasser tendrement sa femme. Notre petite fille naîtra surement en pleine santé !

Sirius, Severus et Harry s'entreregardèrent, mal à l'aise. Cependant, les futurs parents, trop enfermés dans leur petite bulle de bonheur ne le remarquèrent pas.

- C'est très gentil à vous d'être venu ! Je n'espérais pas te voir Harry, avoua Remus.

- J'ai réussi à négocier ma venue avec Tom, rit Harry. C'était dur mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle !

Ils s'asseyaient tous autour du lit de Tonks. Pour la visite ils avaient revêtu des fausses identités et seuls Remus et Tonks pouvaient les voir tels qu'ils étaient naturellement. Mais maintenant que la porte était fermée, le sort de silence enclenché, ils ne risquaient plus grand chose dans cette partie de l'hôpital où la majorité des patients étaient les familles des accouchés. La discussion dériva sur les prénoms et Harry mit au courant Remus du sexe de son propre bébé, ce qui ravit les futurs parents. Quant au couple, il songeait nommer leur petite fille Bleddynia, féminin inventé du prénom Bleddyn, qui selon Tonks et ses revues pour future mère signifierait petit loup en gallois. Charmé, Remus avait acquiescé à cette décision, ému par le choix de sa femme. Api, légèrement en retrait sous sa forme humaine, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son chantant, communiquant son accord.

- Et toi alors ? Tu as une idée ? S'enquit Tonks.

Harry qui était assit les mains croisées sur son ventre rebondi, parut déstabilisé par cette question.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y ai pas beaucoup pensé encore et à la vue du statut qu'aura cet enfant, ça ne peut pas être un simple prénom. Mais j'avoue que je compte énormément sur Tom sur ce coup-ci !

Severus ricana dans son coin, sachant parfaitement, de par Téllandrill, que le Lord Noir effectuait des recherches intensives depuis le jour où il avait apprit qu'il allait avoir un fils, c'est à dire il y a plus d'une semaine et demi. La situation du couple était plutôt floue et Severus savait qu'il était hors de question pour Harry ne partir en laissant Tom et son bébé derrière lui, mais Tom lui avait encore ce dilemme en tête et la possibilité qu'Harry puisse partir pour ne jamais revenir. Il était vrai qu'Harry avait été capturé dans l'intention d'en faire la mère porteuse de l'héritier du mal comme se plaisait à plaisanter Eléanora, parce qu'il était lui aussi très puissant et surtout mit hors de service pour un temps considérable. Double coup marqué à l'origine par un Lord Noir très fier de son plan. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tombe amoureux de lui et que cet étrange lien ne se forme entre eux. Un lien que même Sirius avait du mal à définir malgré ses pouvoirs et leurs recherches.

Regardant l'heure, Severus vit que le peu de temps qui leur était accordé commençait à raccourcir et ils n'avaient même pas mentionné le but premier de leur visite. Alors il jeta un regard à Sirius dont les prunelles s'assombrirent lorsqu'il reçu le message.

- Mais malheureusement nous ne sommes pas venus parler layette Rem'... soupira Sirius qui serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Remus devant leur air grave.

- La guerre commence à se faire longue Remus, entreprit de déclarer Harry. Et nous avons décidé d'accélérer un peu le processus.

- Vous allez attaquer Poudlard, devina Tonks.

- Oui dès que nous serons tous prêt, avoua Harry. Nous allons tuer Dumbledore, prendre Poudlard et le Ministère ensuite. Et la guerre sera terminée.

- Et quand ? S'informa Remus.

- On estime la bataille à environ dans un mois, reprit Severus. La reconstruction du château de Serpentard est presque achevée et dans environ une semaine nous nous retrouverons tous là bas. Les forces anglaises et françaises sont déjà sur place. Eléanora est partie rassembler tous les vampires qui sont de notre côté et le Maître à envoyer des hémisphères dans chacune des bases existantes.

- Et vous voulez que j'aille retrouver les loups garou c'est ça ? fit alors Remus, d'une voix étranglée.

- Je suis désolé Remus mais on a besoin de toi sur cette mission, avoua Harry. Fenrir Greyback est trop violent, il nous faut une personne qui puisse les appâter. Et l'armée des loups garou n'écoutait que toi avant ton départ pour l'hôpital.

- Elle n'est pas assez conséquente ? grommela Tonks. Il n'y a pas assez de loups pour combattre !?

- Il n'y en a jamais assez chérie, soupira Remus. Comment ont avancés les tests pour la mutation hors pleine lune ?

- On a réussi, lui apprit Severus. Elle est assez puissante pour durer toute une après midi sans que le loup n'en sorte avec des séquelles, cependant, il leur faut une phase de test avec eux-mêmes, pour qu'il puisse s'y habituer et se maitriser. C'est pour ça que pour cette mission ton départ est programmé à demain.

- Demain ?! s'écria Tonks dont les mains sur crispèrent sur son ventre. Mais non notre bébé va...

- Nymph'... S'il te plait chérie, l'arrêta Remus. Ils ont besoin de moi.

- Plus que moi et ta fille ?! L'accusa Tonks.

- Oui, conclut Remus dont la douceur de ses yeux avait été chassée par une tristesse sans nom. Je suis désolé mais il s'agit de mon devoir. Ils nous ont sauvés et il est temps que j'éponge ma dette.

- Nous ne t'obligerons pas à participer à la bataille Remus. Nous avons seulement besoin de toi pour une dernière mission, ensuite Tom a promis de vous protéger, tous les trois et de vous laisser vivre votre vie.

- De nous protéger ? répéta Tonks.

- Une fois que tu auras accouché Tonks, reprit Harry, tu deviendras une femme mariée à un professeur de faculté magique spécialisée dans les loups garou en France. Là où on ne dénigre pas les sorciers atteint de lycanthropie. Vous pourrez élever votre fille en paix. Nous avons envoyé des hommes qui supervisent les couvertures de nos mangemorts en France vous créer une maison et un passé.

- C'est merveilleux... Merci Harry.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais Tom. Nous allons vous laisser en parler tout les deux, faut impérativement que je passe au toilettes !

HPLV

Au même moment, Hermione se terrait dans une zone sombre, des larmes dévalant ses joues blêmes. Son souffle était saccadé, sa vue brouillée et ses mains ensanglantées. Elle se traîna derrière une armure, prise de panique. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, ses poings serrés à en blanchir ses jointures.

Un hurlement brisa le silence et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Alors, elle frappa. Le mur. De toute ses forces. La pierre dure et suintante arracha la peau de ses mains. Mais elle continua. Encore et encore, au rythme des cris qu'elle entendait. Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le protéger. Lui... Son aimé.

- Ron... pleura-t-elle.

- HERMIOOOOONE ! HAAAAAAAA !! ARRÊTEZ ! S'il vous plait...

La voix se brisa. Le coeur d'Hermione aussi. Misérable, dépourvue de force, la jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le mur, passant ses mains rouges de sang, du sang de Ron sur son visage détruit.

Elle devait continuer. Se relever. Demain elle allait devoir le regarder dans les yeux, lui faire croire sa loyauté. Elle allait devoir tuer... Sans relâche. Encore et toujours tuer. Un peu plus. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas cesser de se battre. Et lui. Lui allait devoir regarder ses bourreaux dans les yeux, les maudire en silence, et supporter la douleur. Encore et encore. L'attendant. Vivre.

Ils devaient survivre. Ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter de se battre.

HPLV

Le lendemain Remus était apparut sur la zone de transplanage de masse de la base elfique, son sac sur l'épaule et le visage fermé. Il tenait une tétine rose pâle dans son poing fermé et de sa poche de jeans dépassait la photo de la dernière échographie de sa petite Bleddynia. Cette vision arracha le coeur d'Harry qui l'observa du haut de son arbre, les grandes fenêtres aidant. Quelques larmes vinrent glisser le long de ses pommettes. Il priva une femme de la présence de son mari pour son accouchement. Il obligeait Remus à s'éloigner de sa meute alors qu'un pas seul en arrière devait lui prodiguer la même douleur que si on lui arrachait un lambeau de peau.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une bouche vint se poser sur sa tempe. Son bébé en lui vint à la rencontre des mains de son père, qui lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tout ça se sera bientôt terminé pour lui Harry. Il retournera bientôt et pour toujours aux côtés de sa famille.

- Et pour nous Tom... Tout cela sera un jour terminé ?

Le corps derrière lui se tendit et il perdit sa chaleur. Harry ferma les yeux, les larmes redoublant alors que Tom le quittait et sortait de la chambre. Il le savait. Eux seront toujours en guerre. Si jamais Tom prenait le pouvoir, il allait devoir se battre pour le garder... Sans cesse. Jusqu'à sa propre mort.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Verdict ? Rendez-vous sur http: / / xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx. Skyrock. Com. pour les bonus et les nouvelles !

**AMP**

PS : Merci à** LoveGaaraOfTheSand **pour sa correction éclair !


	29. A l'approche de la phase finale

Que dire de plus que désolé ? Ma vie a changé, j'ai énormément moins de temps à consacrer à me passe-temps, l'écriture comprit. Et la vie étant ce qu'elle est n'a rien fait pour arrangé cela. Je m'excuse d'avance pour tout le retard que j'accumulerais dans le futur mais malheureusement, vous comme moi n'y pouvons rien...

Merci sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas toujours l'occasion d'y répondre, ça fait vraiment plaisir, surtout malgré le retard et mes absences répétées !

**Je n'abandonnerais jamais cette histoire, cependant, ne vous en faites pas !**

Encore une chose, après mes problèmes répétés pour les "~*~", j'ai décidé sous le conseil d'une amie des les remplacer par des **oOo,** surtout dites moi si ça marche !

**M**erci à tous,

Angel Malfoy Potter.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur à Callisto :** Que dire à part merci ? Ta review m'a fait doublement plaisir car, premièrement c'est toujours un réel bonheur de se rendre compte que nos écrits plaisent mais deuxièmement, ça l'est encore plus lorsque le lecteur nous dit pourquoi de la manière dont tu l'as fait. J'y ai trouvé tout ce que je voulais que l'on ressente, que l'on comprenne... J'ai voulu faire cette fic pour les mêmes raisons que tu me donnes au début de ta review : la relation assassin-victime trop vite oubliée, la personnalité de Tom massacrée... Moi aussi en lisant les livres j'ai toujours trouvé à Dumbledore une seconde facette plus sombre pas réellement mise en avant mais plus subtile, qui montre que dans l'histoire, finalement il n'est pas tout "blanc". J'imagine que JKR a voulut jouer sur l'ironie avec son prénom... On peut dire que ces sous-entendus, ces affaires troubles avec Dumbledore m'ont bien fait réfléchir !

J'espère que la suite de l'histoire ne te décevra pas. Et je te remercie encore mille fois pour ton message !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : A l'approche de la phase finale.**

Adossé à une des étagères pleines de livre de l'immense bibliothèque du Château de Salazar, Harry soupira, se tenant le dos. Ils avaient réaménagé dans le Château il y avait une semaine et pendant tout ce temps, Sirius s'était terré dans la bibliothèque, recherchant sans faiblir la nature du lien entre Harry et Tom. Severus ne cessait de l'enguirlander, se plaignant de son teint pâle, de sa trop longue période d'enfermement et surtout de son manque d'attention envers lui. Il devait être en manque se disait Harry, et Tom lui avait ajouté que cette semaine, Severus avait été particulièrement créatif en ce concernait poisons et stratégies guerrières. Il entrainait les "soldats" sans pitié et avec rudesse. A côté de cela, l'entrainement d'Harry avait été une ridicule croisière.

Mais depuis qu'il était ici, Harry n'avait fait que tourner en rond. Le mois de décembre à la base avait pourtant filé si vite qu'Harry en était soufflé à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Mais fin de décembre, début janvier signifiait attaque à Poudlard. On ne parlait plus que de ça, et Harry vivait avec même s'il avait du mal, à cause de sa grossesse de plus en plus fatigante. Il était bientôt enceint de six mois et son bébé commençait à peser sur ses reins. Il se manifestait bien plus qu'un bébé normal devait le faire mais Severus attribuait sa vivacité à sa puissance. Tom en avait été très fier bien sûr, même s'il ne l'avait que très peu montré. Quant à Harry, il était pratiquement heureux que son fils se serve de sa vessie comme ballon de football et de ses reins comme sac d'entrainement de boxe.

Tonks avait accouché et était arrivée le jour même au Château. Remus l'avait accueillit avec joie, revenant tout juste de sa mission, ses blessures encore fraiches. Les retrouvailles avaient été pleines d'émotions et les hormones en ébullition d'Harry avaient craquées. Il s'était retrouvé dans les bras d'un Severus gêné, pleurnichant devant tant d'amour. Il avait gagatisé quelques instants sur Bleddynia, une petite loupiote de quelques jours, à la peau et aux yeux miel de son père mais aux cheveux changeant de sa mère. Ils ne lui avaient pas encore trouvé de gênes conséquentes à la lycanthropie du père et Sirius leur avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas un lycan. Quoi de plus beau pour rendre heureux Remus ?

- Sirius... soupira Harry.

- NOM DU FESSIER TOMBANT DE MERLIN ! Mais allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Je vous le dirais quand je trouverai mais pas avant ! Ayez une vie bordel ! S'énerva son parrain.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tint le ventre avec une grimace. Le bébé faisait des siennes.

- Il a faim, lui apprit Sirius.

- Et bien qu'il mange, grommela Harry.

- Oui mais il aimerait bien que tu manges avec lui.

- J'ai déjà l'air d'une montgolfière.

- Une jolie montgolfière alors, intervint une voix à l'entrée.

- Olivier ! s'exclama Harry qui se précipita vers l'homme. Ca fait tellement longtemps !

Olivier le réceptionna dans ses bras musclés et eut l'air surprit de l'arrondissement du ventre de son ex-amant.

- Dis-donc toi tu ne m'as pas caché quelque chose par hasard ?

- Secret d'état, rit Harry. Enfin plus depuis que c'est devenu impossible à cacher. Mais la divulgation de cette information est peine de Doloris et enfermement, ainsi que d'autres joyeusetés comme tu t'en doutes.

- Comprit.

Ils entendirent Sirius renifler du fond de la salle et exaspéré par la gaminerie de son parrain Harry attrapa le bras d'Olivier et le tira dans les couloirs.

- Tu m'accompagnes aux cuisines ? Le petit bout à faim.

- Pas facile d'être mère ?

- D'un futur boxeur ? Oh que non ! Ce petit à déjà plus de vivacité que moi. J'ai l'impression d'être à la traine.

- Avec dix kilos de plus sur les hanches et un immense ballon coincé dans le bide ça peut se comprendre.

- Tu es tellement délicat Olivier, rien à voir avec les jumeaux, vraiment. Je me demande pourquoi tu traines avec eux !

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il embrassa ensuite du regard les murs de pierre grises et les tableaux magnifiques et raffinés affichés à outrance sur les murs. A tous les deux, cette vue était commune et ils étaient heureux de la retrouver. Ils reprenaient doucement leurs marques, même si l'effervescence inhabituelle du château rendait quelques gestes impossibles. Comme les fêtes dans le parc.

- Alors que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit le brunet.

- Je te rappelle Harry que tu m'as fait nommé chef de la base française, rit Olivier. Et qu'une grande bataille se prépare pour bientôt. Je ne la raterais pour rien au monde !

- Elle risque d'être la bataille finale... soupira Harry.

- Ne devrais-tu pas en être heureux Ry ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'écria Harry. J'ai tellement hâte que cela soit terminé ! Que je puisse mettre au monde ce fils dans un monde en paix... Mais d'un autre côté... Je tiens à ce que ce petit ait deux pères... Et naisse.

- Tu ne mourras pas. Le Seigneur ne te laissera pas en danger.

- C'est bien de cela que j'ai peur Olivier, avoua Harry qui croisa les bras, son bébé effectuant quelques mouvements dans son ventre, le rassurant. Je ne veux pas mettre Tom en danger, je ne veux pas l'affaiblir, ni traîner dans ses pattes. Mais je veux me battre. Cette guerre, elle fait partie de moi. Personne ne comprendrait pourquoi si je n'y étais pas. Moi le premier.

- Oh seulement parce que tu es enceint ? Ironisa Olivier. Non tu as raison, ce n'est absolument pas une excuse !

- La vie de cet enfant est secrète ! Se récria Harry. Et elle le restera. Enfin j'espère...

Ils arrivèrent aux cuisines qui grouillaient d'elfes. Ces derniers préparaient un festin incommensurable pour la réunion de la totalité des chefs des bases de Voldemort. Le Château n'avait jamais été aussi rempli qu'aujourd'hui mais Harry n'en aimait pas la raison. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le prenait aux tripes et empêchait l'adrénaline et l'excitation du combat d'anesthésier ses craintes.

- J'ai des centaines d'hommes qui sont prêts à donner leur vie pour la cause de ton homme Harry, lui souffla Olivier. Des centaines d'hommes qui se battront aussi longtemps qu'ils pourront. Ils reconnaissent le pouvoir et la supériorité là où elle est. C'est à dire dans votre couple.

- Notre couple ?

- Une sorte de couple royal actuel, lui sourit le duelliste. Le roi, impressionnant, puissant, redoutable, dur et son bras droit, la reine de nos jours, la touche de douceur et de sentiment dans la direction du monde. Vous êtes complémentaires et même les adhérents à la cause les plus retissant ont bien été obligés de l'avouer. Vous régnez très bien à deux.

- Je ne suis pas une Reine ! s'exclama Harry vexé. Une glace noisette avec un coulis de chocolat, ajouta-t-il alors à l'intention d'en elfe.

Ils s'installèrent sur des comptoirs délaissés dans un coin de l'immense pièce. Olivier regarda, moqueur, Harry se dandiner étrangement pour pouvoir grimper sur le rebord du plan de travail, soulevant difficilement son gros ventre.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ronchonna la nouvelle reine. Va te balader avec une masse qui te tire vers l'avant toi ! Tu trouverais ça moins drôle si tu étais à ma place !

- Ce ne risque pas... soupira lors Olivier qui s'appuya contre le mur.

- Ca ne s'est pas bien passé tes retrouvailles avec Flint ?

- Quelles retrouvailles ? Rit amèrement Olivier. Il s'est maqué avec quelqu'un d'autre. On s'est croisé quelques fois au Ministère français, il m'a à peine regardé.

La douleur couvrit les yeux de l'ancien capitaine des Gryffondor d'un voile impénétrable mais pas imperméable. Harry enroula alors un bras autour de celui de son ami et lui tendit sa glace. Olivier lui fit un piètre sourire et enfourna une bouchée de glace.

- C'est qui ce quelqu'un d'autre ? Souffla alors Harry, curieux mais ayant peur de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

- Terence Higg.

- Tu parles de l'attrapeur qui a précédé Malfoy ?

- Ouais c'est lui. Un beau mec sportif. Tout ce que Marcus aime.

- Peut être bien... Mais toi, tu es bien plus sportif et beau gosse que ce Terence ne le sera jamais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais eut envie de mater Terence sous la douche des vestiaires figure-toi, lui apprit Harry, joueur.

**oOo**

Harry laisse tomber les pans de son veston avec un soupir. Rieur, Tom arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça, contemplant leur reflet.

- Cesse de t'acharner veux-tu ? Ca ne fermera pas.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis lança un regard noir à Tom à travers le miroir. Son coeur ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un raté à la vue que lui donnait la surface réfléchissante. Tom était si beau...

- Peut être mais il faut qu'il se ferme car vois-tu le dîner commence dans une demie heure et il faut que je sois habillé de cette manière ci à cause des foutues règles que TU as mis en place chéri... Dis... Tu es sûr de vraiment vouloir que tes chefs de base sachent pour notre fils ?

- Bien entendu, répondit Tom qui le lâcha pour fouiller dans leur dressing, vif et élégant dans son costume bleu nuit. Qu'ils sachent qu'un héritier reprendra mon rôle lorsque j'aurais terminé de poser ma marque sur le monde. Qu'ils sachent qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière moi qui me succèderai s'ils n'osent ne serait-ce que vouloir me poignarder dans le dos.

- Tu es si insensible ! s'exclama alors Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas avoir un enfant et tout ce que ça te fait penser c'est que même si tes commandants te trahissent, ton fils pourra reprendre la barque et qu'ils seront baisés !

- Je suis à la tête d'une armée de milliers d'hommes Harry ! Crois-tu qu'il y ait seulement une minute à consacrer à la sensiblerie ?

- Et quand tu me prends ce n'est pas de la sensiblerie peut être ? Explosa le brunet qui retira sa chemise avec des gestes secs et tremblants. Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste pour assurer ton statut d'homme viril, de dominant c'est ça ?

Il quitta le dressing furieux, les bretelles de son pantalon à pinces tombant sur ses cuisses. Tom le suivit, retirant sa cape qu'il rejeta sur le lit. Ni l'un ni l'autre furent surpris de la rapidité de changement de ton dans leur conversation. C'était toujours ainsi, fait de haut et de bas, de tendresse, de passion, de haine, de colère, d'inquiétude...

- Tu connais mon rôle Harry et j'ose dire que tu ME connais !

- Et alors ?

- Et tu tiens encore ce genre de discours ? Tu veux que je te dise que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'emmener au restaurant tous les samedis, ou de ne pas faire de longues balades romantiques au bord de la plage avec toi ! Et bien si c'est ça alors désoler ! Désolé d'avoir un fardeau, une vie qui ne laisse pas de place à l'amour ! Mais vois-tu Harry, cette place que tu as dans ma vie... Avant elle aussi était dédiée à la guerre, à la stratégie, à la manipulation ! Tu devrais déjà être heureux de ce que tu peux prétendre d'avoir !

- Et si ça ne me convenait pas ? Et si cette vie ne me convenait pas ?

- Tu as un choix à faire Harry ne l'oublie pas... souffla alors Tom qui se figea sur place. Et l'échéance se rapproche.

Ce fut comme un seau glacé renversé sur sa tête. Les oreilles d'Harry se mirent à bourdonner alors que le sang frappait contre ses tempes. Une colère noire s'empara de lui, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Tom... Tom lui suggérait de l'abandonner... Lui et son enfant après sa naissance ! De partir tout simplement ! Sans regarder en arrière ! Sans regretter !

Mais ne se doutait-il pas qu'il mourrait sans lui ? Que cet acte revenait au suicide pour lui ? Qu'il périrait pitoyablement dans son coin, seul et honteux ?

Son coeur se contracta durement alors que son fils, ressentant sa colère, se mit à bouger furieusement. Mais Harry était trop obnubilé par la réaction impassible de Tom pour y faire attention. Oui car... Tom... Tom lui _suggérait_ de partir. Il ne le retenait pas.

- Comment oses-tu... murmura Harry qui reculait peu à peu, s'éloignant de Tom. Comment oses-tu me dire ça alors que toi et moi... Alors que nous sommes...

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il s'acculait au mur. Les sourcils de Tom se froncèrent, toute colère disparue de ses rubis, ne laissant qu'une ultime vulnérabilité. Cet éclat laissa Harry déconcerté, les bras pendant.

- Tu... Tu ne me retiendras pas n'est-ce pas ? Si je décidais de partir. Tu ne me retiendrais pas ! RÉPONDS-MOI ! Explosa soudainement Harry. DIS-MOI QUE C'EST VRAI !

- Harry...

- Suis-je aussi peu important ? Si remplaçable ! Ce fils est vraiment la seule chose qui t'emporte !

- NE DIS PAS CA ! S'énerva à son tour Tom.

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE DISE AUTRE CHOSE ! TU NE ME LAISSES PENSER QUE CA ! TES ACTES, TES REGARDS !

- Mes actes ? Se récria Tom.

Et il fondit sur lui. Harry fut littéralement soulevé du sol. Tom le coinça contre le mur et s'empara brusquement de sa bouche. Il se fraya facilement un chemin jusqu'à sa langue qu'il maltraita plaisamment. Harry ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir incontrôlable de sortir comme un râle de sa gorge, subissant les assauts fous et fougueux de son amant le plus précieux. Le corps chaud de Tom enflamma celui d'Harry qui s'accrocha violement aux mèches brunes du Lord, contrattaquant à son tour, répondant au baiser comme on répondrait à une provocation dépassant les limites du supportable. Un grognement fit vibrer la gorge de Tom qu'Harry enserra entre ses doigts, les dents du Lord se refermant sur sa lèvre inférieure avec fougue. A bout de souffle, leurs corps se détendirent alors que le visage d'Harry glissait dans le cou du Seigneur Noir, leurs respirations saccadées, les lèvres gonflées, leur coeur battant trop vite... Trop fort.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et alors ils oublièrent la colère, la rancœur, et leurs doutes. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, avides, avec une soif d'amour et de passion débordante. Harry fut aussitôt renversé sur le lit, le corps de Tom s'allongeant contre lui, le coinçant dans un étau de chaleur. Pressé, Harry tira la chemise de Tom hors du pantalon qu'il déboutonna d'une main tremblante. Le souffle de Tom se précipita dans sa bouche alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre le sien, ondulant l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie. Ils avaient besoin de s'unir. Maintenant. Harry glissa une main coquine dans le boxer de Tom et y trouva son membre brûlant qu'il empoigna soudainement. Tom ne retint pas un râle de plaisir et mordit la peau du cou d'Harry avec ardeur. Les doigts de son amant caressèrent toute la longueur de son sexe, buvant son souffle de ses lèvres. Le corps du Lord trembla légèrement, vacillant dans son appui et un mouvement de bassin cloua Harry sur le lit.

- Je vais te faire mien Harry... gronda Tom comme une douce torture.

- Si tu savais comme je t'attends... gémit Harry. Viens... Viens en moi.

Il trouva son regard, des orbes brûlants de flammes rouges ardentes et dangereuses, traversées par des étincelles noires. Ses émeraudes aux éclats d'or s'y accrochèrent alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas, les bras en croix, en une position de total abandon.

- Prends-moi Tom.

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet dans l'esprit de Tom qui ferma les yeux, prit par un assaut de désir trop dur, trop fort. Il arracha littéralement le bouton du pantalon d'Harry qui vola au loin. Brusquement il abaissa son pantalon et son boxer d'un seul mouvement, faisant frémir Harry d'anticipation. Un cri d'extase pure fut arraché au Gryffondor lorsqu'un doigt entra en lui, ouvrant son intimité. Il écarta les jambes, son bassin allant à la rencontre des doigts.

- Tom... Je t'ai dit prends-moi ! Gronda Harry.

Ses paroles électrisèrent pour de bon le Lord. Il fut retourné à quatre pattes, le torse de Tom épousant son dos. Alors qu'il le pénétrait, comblant enfin ce vide qu'il ressentait chaque jour et chaque nuit passée loin de Tom, Harry griffa le bras de Tom jusqu'au sang, envahit, noyé par une vague de plaisir. Des cris gutturaux emplirent la pièce au rythme des coups de reins de Tom.

- Tu es à moi, laissa échapper Tom. Dis-le... DIS-LE !

- Oui... Ah... Oui ! Je suis à toi Tom ! Putain ! ... JE T'AIME !

Ils jouirent de concert, s'en allant tout deux au septième siècle, enlacé comme pour une dernière danse qui serait éternelle.

_Ne me promets rien,_

_Rien qui soit hors de nous. _

_Ne me promets rien, _

_Rien que ne sois hors de vous. _

_Ne me promets pas que nous continuerons de danser. _

_Ne me promets pas que nous aurons une éternité. _

_Ne me promets pas que je pourrais toujours prendre ta main. _

_Ne me promets pas que je pourrais toujours plonger mes yeux dans les tiens. _

_Seulement... _

_N'oublie pas que moi j'y crois._

**oOo**

Déjà des plans tout tracés étaient étalés face à elle, tapissant ses murs et son bureau, tapissant son esprit et ses pensées. Tout était arrivé trop vite, bien trop vite. Elle ne savait ni où elle allait plonger, ni comment mais elle allait le faire. La bataille qui allait tout décider approchait. Elle devait réussir. Réussir l'impossible une seule et unique fois. Pour le sauver... Pour les sauver. Ses deux aimés, son frère et son amant. Sa vie.

- Hermione ça y est. On a la confirmation. Ils sont revenus à l'ancien Château de Salazar depuis une semaine.

- Merci Neville. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- On a tous des raisons de se battre. Nous en particulier.

Hermione croisa le regard déterminé de l'homme que la guerre avait le plus éprouvé, changé... Neville Longdubat n'avait plus rien du jeune étudiant, peureux, grassouillet et bafouillant. Une véritable machine de guerre se dressait aujourd'hui devant elle, de longues cicatrices parcourant le long de son corps, prouvant que le plus pur des hommes pouvait être noirci par la guerre. Neville était aujourd'hui beaucoup plus mince, plus marqué. Ses traits émaciés étaient l'image de son état d'esprit. Torturé.

- J'ai peur Nev'.

- On a tous peur de tomber.

- Je n'ai pas peur de tomber, contra Hermione. Mais de les voir tomber.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Ils sont Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, Mione. Le monde des sorciers ne peut pas se passer d'eux. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour les délivrer, ils auraient fini par trouver un moyen de le faire eux-mêmes.

- Mais... N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'Harry ne voudrait peut être pas être délivré ?

- Pas être...

- Il attend un enfant Nev', tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous l'avons vu, de nos propres yeux. Il attend un enfant et partage un lien étroit avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Une sorte de méta fusion de leur magie. Comme on en retrouve lors d'ébats trop passionnés mais en des milliers de fois plus puissant. Tu sais la décharge qui n'arrive qu'à un couple sur des milliards, un seul pendant des siècles ? Un couple qui aurait la particularité d'être... Prophétisé.

**oOo**

- Severus viens voir.

- Salazar Sirius, comptes-tu battre le record de l'homme passant le moins de temps dans son lit ?

Le potioniste s'extirpa tout de même de ses couvertures, malgré ses remontrances, et rejoignit son amant qui lisait un grimoire à la lumière d'une bougie, assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de leur suite. Ce dernier portait sur son nez les lunettes du Serpentard, ses yeux fatigués parcourant inlassablement les lignes calligraphiées du grimoire aussi vieux que le monde.

- La prophétie qui lie Harry à Tom remonte à combien de temps ?

- Ce n'est qu'une légende, avoua Severus. Mais on a réussit à remonter à l'époque des Fondateurs.

- Plusieurs milliers d'années donc. Et ne dit-on pas que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, ainsi que Serdaigle et Serpentard partageaient étroitement leur magie, en fonction de leur couple et de leur lien ?

- Où veux-tu en venir Black ?

- Penses y bébé ! Tom et Harry sont tous deux leur descendant, ils ont leur puissance, chose que le monde magique n'a pas connue depuis lors. Et ils partagent aujourd'hui le même type de lien apparemment. Captage sensoriel, fusion de leur magie...

- On peut dire ça oui.

- Ils forment une paire accouplée. Comme Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, leur amour était le modèle de l'amour pur et fort, se basant sur la confiance. Comme Serdaigle et Serpentard, exemple de complicité et de complémentarité. Oui ! C'est bien ça !

- Explique-toi !

- Ces couples... La naissance de Poudlard avait été annoncé dans une prophétie n'est-ce pas ?

**oOo**

Une heure de retard. Du jamais vu. Et pourtant. Le ciel noir cacha l'arrivée du couple, qui côte à côte, parés dans leur plus beau costume s'avançait pour conquérir le monde.

- Prend ma main, souffla Harry. Fais-moi confiance Tom... Prend ma main.

Le Lord balaya du regard l'assistance qui bouillonnait d'impatience, outragée par la désinvolture du couple, puis plongea dans les deux émeraudes scintillantes qui semblaient refléter le monde.

_Prend lui la main. _

_Laisse le régner à tes côtés. _

_C'est votre destinée._

Leurs doigts se nouèrent alors, créant une vague de surprise au sein de l'assemblée. Seul Olivier sourit, posté dans son coin, un verre de vin à la main. Oui, Harry était la Reine, Tom le Roi. Et ils dansaient au beau milieu d'une armée, leur armée. Bouffons ou lieutenants, cela revenaient au même. Ils étaient sous leur commandement. Ils régnaient.

_C'était une chance inouïe. _

_Quelque chose d'unique dans la vie. _

_C'était l'accomplissement de leur existence._

Une femme osa prononcer le mot "niaiserie", on la fusilla du regard. Un autre fit "faiblesse", on lui rit au nez. Plusieurs autres murmurèrent "connerie", ils furent ignorés.

On a eut beau tenter n'importe quoi, même les plus insistants s'inclinèrent devant eux. Car ils devaient les suivre. C'était la destinée du monde.

**oOo**

- Je n'en reviens pas de m'être laissé faire, grommela Severus.

- Tais-toi et cherche !

- Imagines-tu le nombre de doloris que pourrait nous coûter ton excursion ? s'exclama le mangemort.

- Oublie ça veux-tu ? Tom et Téllandrill sont tous deux en plein dîner avec leurs ministres. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils nous surprennent en train de fouiller dans le bureau du Lord.

- Comment as-tu eu les mots de passe ?

- Les Ombres ont bien fait leur travail voilà tout.

- Salazar...

- Que ne ferais-tu pas pour moi c'est ça ?

- N'essaye même pas de deviner mes pensées Black ! Elles n'appartiennent qu'à moi !

- Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi chéri, et inversement.

- Black...

- Cesse de te braquer veux-tu ? Si tu veux on fera l'amour sur le bureau du Lord après.

- Je ne veux pas te baiser dans ce bureau Sirius ! Je veux seulement...

- Seulement quoi ?

- Rien, trouve-moi cette prophétie qu'on s'en aille.

- Ca y est je l'ai. Mais... Tu es sûr de ne pas en avoir envie ?

**oOo**

- La phase finale oui. Nous prendrons Poudlard. Et alors il sera si simple de contrôler le Ministère que nous considérons cela comme la dernière étape.

- La dernière étape avant quoi, si je puis me permettre mon Lord ? Intervint Olivier.

- Avant la victoire Dubois, notre victoire, conclut Tom. Sur ce Messieurs, veuillez nous excuser mais nous allons nous retirer.

On les salua et Harry se hâta de retrouver le corps de Tom contre le sien, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin des regards.

- Comment étions-nous ? demanda Harry.

- Convainquant je crois. Mais on doit sûrement ça à ton ami Dubois.

- Ca l'arrange, rit Harry. Par contre, je ne crois pas en tout les autres.

- Harry... Soupira Tom. Regarde-moi.

Harry plongea docilement ses orbes teintés de dorés dans des lacs de sang. Il y vit du vécu, de l'expérience, de la douleur, du savoir...

- N'ai confiance qu'en moi. Tant que tu seras ici tu ne devras accorder ta confiance à personne d'autre. Ne laisse ta vie entre les mains de personne d'autre. Tu m'as compris ?

- Oui mais...

- Je suis sérieux. Ces hommes sont mués par un instinct de préservation, ils te laisseront tomber dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion. L'ambition Harry, est une science bien délicate. Je joue là dessus il est vrai, mais cela peut très bien se retourner contre moi et tu sais cela. Ne fais confiance qu'à moi.

**oOo**

- La prophétie de Poudlard annonçait que seulement une fois les couples réunis, formés et unifiés, l'école allait pouvoir éclore portée par cette fusion. Poudlard a été créé par l'amour et la puissance conjuguée de ces deux unions, lui apprit Sirius.

- Cela remonte à des siècles Sirius, gronda Severus. Tu ne peux pas t'appuyer sur ça !

- Pourtant tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai.

- Peut être mais quel rapport avec le Lord et Harry ?

- Quel rapport ? Severus réfléchit ! Tom et Harry _sont_ à eux deux les deux couples qui ont formés Poudlard !

- Mais eux n'ont pas de destinée telle que la création d'une école !

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas à ça que rime la prophétie.

- A quoi alors ?

- A créer un monde, à le diriger... A régner.

**_Lorsque le monde du bien plongera dans l'obscurité._**

**_Lorsque la lumière aura été attrapée par l'autre côté. _**

**_Les deux puissances du monde sorcier s'uniront._**

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Severus.

- C'est tout ce qui est écrit, grommela Sirius en chiffonnant le parchemin sur lequel était gribouillé un vieux rapport.

- Ce n'est qu'une prédiction Sirius, regarde ce qui est écrit. Ce n'est qu'un rappel de la prophétie, datant d'une vingtaine d'années. Mais... Je pensais que tu connaissais déjà la prophétie !

- Le Lord me l'a résumée dirons nous. J'ai eu le droit à cette prédiction, je croyais que c'était un extrait de la prophétie en fait. C'est pourquoi j'ai été cherché ce rapport. Ensuite j'ai surpris Téllandrill parler d'une légende, et c'est de ses paroles dont j'ai mis Harry au courant.

- Tu parles de l'union des deux derniers héritiers de Gryffondors et Serpentards ?

- Séparément. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils avaient prévus la naissance de l'enfant.

Le couple plongea dans leurs pensées. Celles de Sirius dérivant sur celles de Severus, qui ne les lui cachaient pas pour une fois, se nourrissant de tout ce savoir et cette logique.

- S'ils ont prévus la naissance de l'enfant, ils ont aussi dû prévoir cette guerre pour que les deux puissances s'unissent et règnent sur un monde enfin en paix. Le "monde de paix" signifie qu'avant il ne l'était pas. Logique.

- Donc tout à voir avec cette guerre, c'est vrai, acquiesça Severus. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est jusqu'à quel point cette prophétie dirige la vie d'Harry et Tom. Et en quoi elle a un lien avec leurs pouvoirs.

- Il n'y a que très peu de prophéties qui portent sur un couple contre des opposants. Le plus souvent, elles se résument à deux personnes, l'une contre l'autre. Comme celle que Dumbledore a complètement inventée et servit à Harry, James et Lilly.

- C'est vrai, il y a celle de... Des fondateurs, réfléchit Severus.

**oOo**

- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est si dur de vivre sans lui ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre Blaise ! hurla l'homme tapis dans l'ombre.

Sa voix brisée ébranla les fondations du petit appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Le métis souleva avec dégoût un reste de pizza moisie pour s'asseoir sur l'unique fauteuil du salon. Dans un coin, son meilleur ami se laissait aller dans l'ombre, ravagé par la douleur. Une douleur si cruelle, celle de l'absence de son amour, de sa raison de vivre.

- EXPLIQUE-MOI CE QUE JE FAIS ICI !

- Que tu meures, le monde s'en fout Drago. Ton absence ne bouleversera pas l'ordre des choses. Ta vie est comme la mienne. Insignifiante.

Un ricanement fou lui répondit. Un ricanement vide mais teinté d'une étrange tonalité d'agonie.

- Alors ne m'empêche plus de mourir... lui répliqua un murmure haché. Même ma mort ne vaut rien.

- Ton suicide ne vaudrait rien Drago. La mort de Cameron elle, sur le champ de bataille a permit à des centaines d'hommes de vivre.

- Mon monde à moi n'en a rien à faire de leur vie. C'était celle de Cameron qui m'importait.

- Pour autant est-il mort pour rien dans ton monde ?

Le silence qui lui répondit lui apparu plus que ne l'aurait fait un discourt.

- Mourir aujourd'hui rendrait le sacrifice de Cameron inutile. Il voulait que toi tu vives, plus que n'importe qui. Il aurait voulu... Que tu fasses en sorte que sa mort vaille quelque chose.

- C'est si dur...

- La vie n'est jamais si dure pour rien Drago. Trouve la raison de ta souffrance, surmonte-la. Et tu pourras enfin retrouver la paix.

* * *

Encore désolé pour tout ce retard !

_A bientôt ! AMP_

PS : Grand merci pour** LOveGaaraOfTheSand**, toujours au rendez-vous malgré mes périodes de totales absences !


	30. Tout finira dans la mort

_**ENFIN ! **_

_**Bon Merlin, comme qui dirait l'autre, j'ai cru ne jamais réussir à le publier. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir débloqué les rouages et que c'est repartit comme en l'an 40 ! Je ne me prononce pas trop mais le prochain chapitre devrait êtr elà dans moins d'un mois à partir de la publication de celui là... Enfin j'espère... ^^**_

_**Merci en tous cas d'être toujours là au rendez-vous. Merci pour tous vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur, merci pour vos encouragements, vos suggestions et vos compliments. MERCI POUR TOUT ! **_

_**Bizoox, AMP**_

**Chapitre 30 : Tout finira dans la mort, là où tout à commencé.**_**  
**_

Postées côte à côte, les deux puissances du monde magique les plus recherchées de la planète Terre admiraient l'œuvre de toute une vie à travers les grandes vitres du poste de contrôle bâti au dessus de la forêt interdite par les Élémentaires. Api réchauffa la pièce sommaire de quelques-unes de ses boules de feu alors que Cassiopée recherchait le réconfort en posant sa gueule sur le ventre d'Harry. Ce dernier, interdit, se contentait de profiter de la chaleur d'une étreinte de Tom, un douloureux présentiment s'en prenant à ses tripes et à sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et de réfléchir normalement.

Devant eux s'étendait une armée. Une armée de toutes races, de toutes provenances, une armée impressionnante, mais qui n'était rien à côté de celle que Dumbledore préparait, de l'autre côté de ces immenses barrières magiques malmenées par la puissance combinée des Élémentaires et des elfes des forêts, les vampires tuant tous les opposants cherchant à les distraire. Déolrill évoluait au-dessus d'eux, commandant son armée d'archers d'une main de maître. Remus était à terre, accompagné d'un régiment de loups-garous en transe inhabituelle, provoquée par la potion que Severus leur distribuait. À quelques pas, Sirius faisait psychiquement passer des nouvelles de l'avancée des ennemis aux troupes à terre, relais des troupes d'air, des elfes chevauchant des pégases immaculés. Eléanora courrait tout le long du portail de Poudlard, donnant des instructions à ses vampires à une vitesse supersonique, son mari, le Prince des Elfes était à la base terrestre, posté devant le plan du combat, l'homme d'où partaient tous les ordres, entourés de tous les commandants.

Harry frissonna en apercevant toutes les fenêtres de Poudlard s'éteindre, comme pour dissimuler son intérieur. Les épaulettes de son armure crissèrent contre celles du Lord. Habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt noir tendu sur son ventre gonflé et protégé par sa bague, d'une demi-armure et de rangées hautes abritant poignards et potions, Harry était paré pour la bataille. Sa cape de général d'armée, tout comme Tom, Téllandrill et Eléanora, tombait sur ses talons, protégeant son dos d'attaques roublardes. Sirius, Severus, Remus et Déolrill, ainsi que Saïrill, qui s'occupait de la puissance élémentaire, étaient des colonels parfaits, dirigeant leurs brigades avec soin et perfection.

Il vit Severus se hâter de retourner à son poste, dans la partie soin de l'assemblée, entouré de tous les médicomages qu'ils avaient réunis. La peur glaça ses entrailles à la contemplation du baiser que s'échangèrent Severus et son parrain avant qu'ils ne se séparent, leurs capes noires aux épaulettes marquées de signes bleus signant entre eux la raison de leur séparation.

- N'aie pas peur. Nous vaincrons.

- Nous sommes inférieurs en nombre, et de nos jours, les aurors sont très bien formés, même en masse, émit Harry, sceptique. Et je n'ai pas peur de perdre Tom.

- Cela ne changera rien. Il y a une donnée que tu ne prends pas en compte. Pourtant, c'est elle qui nous permettra de gagner.

Tom se dégagea de son étreinte et rejoignit la table sommaire en bois brut posée au centre de la pièce. Son armure mate et propre, son épée, sagement callée dans son fourreau, assoiffée de sang pourtant, sa baguette, ressentant l'adrénaline qui empoisonnait les veines de son maître... Tout ça le rendait impressionnant. Son regard rouge paraissait réclamer son dû de sang, de mort et de souffrance, dans une froide et dure puissance, inatteignable, invincible. Et pourtant, l'angoisse sourde de le perdre effaçait tout le reste dans l'esprit d'Harry.

- Regarde en face de toi Harry et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Harry relâcha son regard, docile, et porta le sien sur les cimes qui lui faisaient face. Au loin il voyait des rangées d'hommes, ses ennemis, s'installer peu à peu dans le parc de Poudlard, renforçant les protections de l'école, s'épaississant encore un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- La mort. Des centaines de personnes venues pour tuer ou être tuées.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour... pour rien... Peut-être l'honneur... Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

- Et bien moi ce que je vois, c'est des centaines d'hommes, prêts à se battre pour l'avidité d'un seul homme. Et lorsque je me retourne, lorsque j'ai en face de moi notre armée Harry... Je vois des centaines d'hommes prêts à se battre pour leur avidité personnelle. Et crois-tu que celui qui aura le plus la rage de vaincre sera celui qui combat pour les convictions d'un fou ? L'homme est égoïste Harry, et je me suis servi de ce trait de caractère sans honte, en leur offrant ce qu'ils voulaient... En leur offrant une chance de se battre pour l'avoir. On se bat tous pour l'honneur, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'on a trop d'arrogance pour abandonner.

**oOo**

Il n'avait pas peur de mourir...

Non Harry n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il pouvait l'avouer franchement, le regard fier et le menton haut. Sa mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Sa propre mort... Douloureuse ou non... Lente ou rapide. Décapité ? Noyé ? Égorgé ? Brûlé peut-être... Ou d'un simple Avada, ou une succession de Doloris. Peut-être même vidé de son sang par un vampire ou les organes arrachés par un loup-garou. Pour dire vrai, Harry s'en foutait. Sa mort lui importait si peu...

Lentement, il s'approcha de l'immense vitre qui dévoilait un paysage sinistre. Il était seul, il l'était si souvent de toute façon. Il était seul, protégé tout en haut des cimes dans ce foutu poste de contrôle ! Seul... Mais entouré de toute part par des centaines de sorciers, de créatures magiques... Des milliers peut-être, comment distinguer ? En tous cas, ce nombre diminuait. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus sanglant.

Son poing se rétracta sur la vitre recouverte d'une couche de buée glacée. Ses ongles crissèrent sur le verre... Ils ne les voyaient plus ! Ils les avaient perdus ! Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas lui. Même si ce fichu bébé ne cessait de gigoter en son sein, comme s'il sentait son mal-être. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter ce marché ! S'il avait fui, réellement, peut être que Tom n'aurait pas tué ses amis... Il aurait alors tué Dumbledore dans son dos... Et personne ne se battrait à ses pieds. Personne ne se ferait tuer, déchiqueter, égorger, brûler, Avada kedavraiser... Il en passait. Et s'en foutait. Seul le résultat comptait, non la manière n'est-ce pas ? La façon dont ils mourraient n'avait aucune importance...

_Plus jamais ils ne souriraient._

_Plus jamais ils ne verraient le soleil._

_Plus jamais ils n'aimeraient._

_Plus jamais ils ne bâilleront au réveil. _

_Lui s'en foutait. Il n'était pas celui qui ne les verrait plus..._

_Sourire au soleil._

_Se réveiller difficilement après une nuit d'amour. _

_Lui s'en foutait. Il n'était pas celui qui ne les verrait plus..._

_Dormir à ses côtés. _

_Sortir à ses bras._

_Enfin, il l'espérait de toutes ses forces. _

Une larme perla sur sa joue et se perdit à la commissure de ses lèvres, avec tant d'autres. Un goût salé amer emplit sa bouche. Devant ses yeux des dizaines de personnes tombaient. Des centaines peut-être, mais avec tout ce sang... Il plaqua son visage contre la vitre.

Il était seul. Il était seul et avait peur. Pas de sa mort. Non sa mort lui importait peu. Mais... il était seul et avait peur d'être _celui qui ne le verrait plus_.

**oOo**

Son épée glissa hors de son fourreau d'elle même. Qu'il croyait. Il agissait par automatisme, se taillant un chemin de sang pour arriver à ses fins. Bordel ce que c'était rouge ! Le rouge avait remplacé le vert, même le bleu du ciel. D'un coup de pied il abattit le dernier ennemi du secteur qu'il avait choisi. Grimaçant il se réceptionna, tenant son ventre. Il ne pouvait permettre de se battre à mains nues. Il ne devait utiliser que son arc et sa baguette. La moitié de ses atouts s'envolèrent d'un coup, faisant naître un court doute dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il était mal barré sur ce coup.

C'était lui qui avait décidé de descendre et il l'assumerait. C'était lui qui avait choisi de sa battre, pour ne plus être seul. Il risquait toujours autant d'être _celui qui,_ mais au moins il n'y pensait plus. Enfin, plus autant. Vu qu'il n'était plus seul, il n'en avait plus le loisir. Un, deux, trois... Peut être quatre Avada plus tard, il déboucha sur une petite clairière à la lisière des défenses de Poudlard. Son Élémentaire frémit à l'approche de ses frères et sœurs. Il ressentait leur douleur, et leur force. Harry aussi.

- Harry !

Tout ce sang. Il n'y voyait rien. Son arc abattit tout de même un loup enragé trop prêt d'un élémentaire. Api le dépassa et l'entoura d'un halo protecteur léché par les flammes qui détruisaient la forêt.

- Putain Tom va te tuer ! Attention !

Il fondit sur lui, le forçant à se courber, évitant un assaut de sorts brûlants. Une explosion retentit derrière lui. Le halo le protégea, au contraire de son protecteur qui fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin.

Des mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras. Il grogna et se dégagea au plus vite. D'un bond leste, il s'éleva sur un arbre déraciné et banda une nouvelle fois son arc. Trois flèches se fichèrent entre les deux yeux d'un vampire, traversant sa tête de part en part. Des flèches imbibées de poison... L'homme devint cendre, le cycle naturel de la vie enfin clôturé.

_Des corps, sans vie. _

_Des coquilles, vides._

_Une enveloppe sans lettre._

_Un visage sans l'être._

Un boulet de fer frôla sa tête, arrachant quelques mèches. Il gémit de douleur et contrattaqua aussitôt, faisant jaillir une volute de feu jusqu'au sorcier qu'il décima. L'instant d'après, son corps sans peau ni vie toucha le sol, et fut piétiné par ses propres coéquipiers. Cruauté. Insensibilité. Débilité ?

_Un feu au loin, _

_Des volutes de fumée._

_Entassés dans un coin,_

_Des morts, éventrés._

_Autant de Celui Qui._

_Pour autant de Vie._

_À quoi bon ?_

Un coup sur son épaule le projeta à terre. Il hurla, se relevant de ce pas. Et dans un même mouvement, lança quelques poignards sur celui qui l'avait malmené. Soufflant, une douleur aiguë vibra sur son corps et son coeur. Il ne voyait rien, ne discernait rien, mais tuait. Comme il respirait. De nouveau ces mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, le tirant en arrière. Loin de la mort ? Non. Personne ne pouvait lui échapper. Surtout pas lui.

- Harry ! ATTENTION ! C'est...

_Celui qui pleurerait son fils. _

_Celui qui ne saurait plus vers qui se tourner. _

_Celui qui trouverait son lit bien plus froid. _

_Celui qui déciderait de le rejoindre._

_Puisque la vie n'en vaut pas le coup sans lui. _

_Autant en finir tout de suite ? _

Une explosion de feu le projeta une nouvelle fois à quelques mètres. Il entendit le hurlement de Cassiopée près de lui. La panique sourde d'Api envahit ses veines alors que sa vue se troublait. Une main violente agrippa ses cheveux et le souleva.

Et ce fut le noir. Finalement il allait peut-être être _lui _et non _celui qui_.

**oOo**

L'air sembla s'alourdir. La surcharge de magie fit vibrer les fondations du Château de Salazar. Au centre de la salle du trône, une unique silhouette. Sombre, cachée derrière une cape tachée de sang. Imposante, sous son halo de magie noire. Puissante oui, mais malfaisante.

- OU EST-IL ? OU EST HARRY POTTER !

- Maître... Il s'est enfui...

- OU EST-IL ?

- Tom !

Le parrain démuni fut projeté sur un mur et les os de son corps craquèrent sous la force de l'impact. Severus n'avait jamais connu la panique, il ne pouvait donc guère savoir que ce sentiment d'urgence qui le prenait aux tripes et qui lui donnait envie de hurler était de la panique. Il se précipita sur son amant qui se tenait le bras, tremblant de tout son être.

- TOM !

- HARRY ! VOUS AVEZ PERDU HARRY ! J'AVAIS ORDONNÉ QU'ON LE SURVEILLE !

De nouveau, les doloris fusèrent, des hurlements emplirent la salle. Une vampire eut un regain d'humanité et des perles de sang noyèrent son regard. Elle tomba à genoux, aux pieds de cet homme malmené, dont la douleur rompait les fondaisons d'un Château de plusieurs millions d'années.

- Pitié Tom... Arrête...

- HARRY ! ILS ONT HARRY ET MON ENFANT !

L'air manqua et plusieurs sorciers tournèrent de l'œil, pour sans doute ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Cependant, le parrain démuni, délaissé, frappé, blessé, au plus profond de son corps et de son âme, croisa son regard.

- Il est n'est pas mort. On peut le sauver. Tu le sais.

**oOo**

La colère. Une colère noire, marquée au fer chaud. Elle brûlait chaque pore de sa peau, chaque nerf de son corps. Il gémit de douleur. Il brûlait si fort !

Pourtant, son esprit semblait être dans un cocon, un cocon de coton, moelleux, chaud, reposant à souhait. Il gémit de nouveau, un peu plus fort, plus sourdement, histoire de vérifier s'il vivait toujours. Un petit coup dans ses côtes le lui confirma. Il vivait, son fils aussi était là, en lui. Il sourit dans son état de béatitude. Planait-il ? En tous cas, il n'avait jamais été aussi serein... Malgré cette colère dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle était bien trop...

Tom !

- Vous l'avez drogué !

- Miss Granger nous ne pouvons nous permettre qu'il se réveille ! Et s'il s'échappait ! Dumbledore nous tuerait !

- Vous êtes déjà morts bande de crétins ! Disparaissez !

Hermione ? Il sourit d'autant plus en sentant une main douce et fraiche se poser sur son front brûlant.

- Neville, dis-moi.

- Je ne sais pas trop Hermione... C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de le déplacer...

- Ne discute pas ! Si on le laisse entre les mains de Dumbledore il sera tué !

- Je sais, mais... il est enceint de six mois. Il ne supportera pas le voyage jusqu'au QG de la résistance. Pas comme ça.

- Es-tu sûr ?

- La drogue qu'ils ont injectée dans son sang réduit bien trop le flux de magie dans son corps. Si on lui demande le nécessaire d'énergie pour transplaner, son enfant en sera privé et ne pourra plus survivre. Et la mort de cet enfant par défaut de magie signifie pour quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas, la mort du parent porteur.

Le coeur d'Harry s'arrêta de battre un infime moment alors que sa respiration se coupait. La mort... De son enfant ?

Quelque part dans la pièce, une alarme se déclencha, vrillant les tympans d'Harry. Mais il n'en eut cure, car... Sa vue se brouilla, comme ses pensées et très vite, sans le remarquer, il sombra dans l'inconscience, une vive douleur parcourant son corps. Si forte qu'il ne pouvait humainement pas la ressentir.

**oOo**

Lui qui voulait mourir... Il était mal parti. Parce que ces connards allaient le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible rien que pour le faire chier, lui et toute sa bande de foutus "mages noirs" ! Il tapa de toutes ses fortes sur le mur, fou de rage. Quel imbécile ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre ! Il était un Malfoy merde ! Pas un de ces abrutis qui ne regardaient pas où ils foutaient leurs pieds !

Exténué, il se laissa glisser à terre, sur le sol molletonné de sa prison. Les gardes avaient bien vu qu'il voulait se faire du mal alors ils avaient sécurisé sa cellule. S'il ne pouvait même plus se tuer ! La mort n'était-elle pas le droit de tout être sur Terre ? Leur seul pied d'égalité parce que l'on sait tous que tout le monde finira au même endroit ! Bordel, qu'il était maudit !

Il n'était pas un gamin, il avait vécu. Peut être pas autant que son Maître ou ce satané fou furieux de Dumbledore, mais il estimait avoir assez vécu comme ça. De toute façon il ne voulait plus continuer... À quoi bon ? Il avait assez pleuré, peut-être même trop, assez ri, assez gueulé, assez crié. Il avait profité de sa jeunesse pour se battre à fond pour des raisons les plus ridicules les unes que les autres, il s'était foutu de la gueule de pas mal de personnes. Oui il était fait d'égoïsme et d'amour propre. Aujourd'hui... Et avant-hier. Hier il était fait de Cameron, de son amour...

Merde ! Il estimait avoir assez vécu ! Oui il avait assez fait l'amour, bon peut être pas, surtout baisé, même un peu trop, mais on ne contrôle pas cette partie de notre corps n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, il avait tout fait, que ce soit tuer, ridiculiser, aimer, sauver, rit, etc. Alors pouvait-on le laisser claquer en paix par les couilles de Salazar !

- Raaaaah ! Et je deviens un charretier en plus de ça !

Passant une main dans ses mèches blondes poisseuses de sang, il se releva et observa le décor. Une cellule, tout ce qu'il y a des plus normales. Pierres brutes humides, barres de fer rouillées, rats qui grouillent dans les coins, couchette en bois qui s'effrite, paille pour pisser à l'opposé. Cellule trois étoiles tout de même, celles de son Manoir ne comportaient rien d'autre que des chaînes. Comme quoi, même fous, les Gryffondors restaient cons.

Se battre dans le sang et la mort ainsi avait fait revivre son corps comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis la mort de Cameron. La douleur était surpassée par la rage et il tuait. Il tuait sans faire attention, car il se foutait de mourir, justement il le voulait. Il n'avait pas peur de sa mort et c'est pour ça qu'il se disait : Je vais mourir, alors autant en emporter pas mal avec moi.

Chacun son point de vue n'est-ce pas ? Pas que sa tactique ait marché, la preuve, il n'était toujours pas mort. Pourtant il avait été une vraie machine de guerre aujourd'hui, il avait fait un carnage.

- Malfoy debout !

S'il avait envie bordel ! Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque la grille de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Des pas lourds et peu assurés s'approchèrent de lui. Le corps de Drago se tendit. Un peu plus et il lui sautait dessus pour l'égorger.

- Malfoy merde réveille-toi ! Le sort ne les maintiendra pas longtemps endormis !

Endormis ? Levant son regard gris rougi et cerné de violet, il croisa les prunelles inquiètes de... Longdubat ? Neville Longdubat ? Ce crétin congénital était plus costaud que lui ? Où étaient passés ses bourrelets et son air débile ? Bon Salazar !

- Longdubat... ?

- Oui oui c'est moi, coupa l'homme d'un grognement. Debout Harry a besoin de ton aide !

- Harry ? Harry est ici ! Le Maître va en faire exploser le château !

- Ta gueule et suis-moi !

Dis donc il en avait pris de l'assurance le rondouillard ! Drago acquiesça. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des relents de sa scolarité. Neville lui fit signe de tourner de sa baguette, puis d'un sort informulé, abattit un nouveau garde. Celui-ci au lieu de s'effondrer par terre ferma simplement les yeux. Drago reconnut le sort ingénieux du semi-coma mêlé à un stupéfix. Les attaqués ne se rendaient même pas compte d'avoir perdu conscience plus de dix minutes ! Ce sort était une petite merveille, inventée par Snape d'ailleurs... Et d'un niveau expérimenté...

- Où est-on ?

- Poudlard, une partie du Château qui avait été comblée à l'origine, jugée trop glauque. Des restes d'une guerre sorcière médiévale. Baisse-toi.

Le blond s'exécuta. Il ne s'étonna pas de son manque de réaction et de cette soumission devant un ancien Gryffy qu'il avait méprisé toute sa vie. Non, car il s'agissait d'Harry, s'il avait bien compris. Et il lui en devait énormément à cet homme. Il l'aimait comme il aimait Blaise, ou Severus. Alors il ne se posait pas de question et suivait.

- Aller court ! fit Neville lorsque le terrain fut dégagé.

Il courut, rejoignant le niveau de Neville qui soudain plongea sur lui. Il voulut crier lorsque le mur s'approcha de son front, mais il le... transperça. Aussi facilement que l'air. L'atterrissage fut rude, mais l'odeur du sang dans la pièce fit taire les plaintes de Drago. Harry, blanc comme un linge, était allongé sur un lit ensanglanté, la Granger à ses côtés, les yeux trempés de larmes.

- Harry ! Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Il courut à sa hauteur et Granger lui tendit aussitôt une fiche magique qui flottait au-dessus du brunet. Aussitôt, Drago sauta sur le lit et s'empara du corps immobile entre ses bras. Une aura bleu de glace s'enroula autour d'eux et fut rejointe par quelques étincelles dorées.

- Granger aide-moi ! Longdubat va chercher du linge frais. Frais et non froid. Et des draps propres. Granger allonge-toi je ne vais pas te manger ! Tu connais le processus de partage non ?

- C'est un déficit...

- Magique oui. On ne dispose pas de quoi le mettre en coma magique, il faut qu'on lui en donne nous même où il ne survivra pas. Cela lui est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois pendant sa grossesse, il ne sait absolument pas gérer sa puissance.

- Le bébé s'apaise...

- Il reconnaît mon aura. Tâche de t'apaiser toi aussi avant de rejoindre ton âme au processus. Il t'acceptera plus facilement si Harry te reconnaît immédiatement.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ferma les yeux, délassant ses épaules pour faire tomber sa panique. Drago en profita pour l'observer. Elle aussi avait changé. Elle était bien trop maigre, ses os saillaient sous ses vêtements, même trop grands. Ses cheveux étaient secs, filasse et ternes. De grands cernes soulignaient deux prunelles vides, et son teint s'approchait plus à celui d'un cadavre qu'à celui dont il était habitué. Il passait des détails, comme une fine cicatrice le long de son cou, un doigt tordu caractéristique d'un os cassé mal réparé, etc.

Elle croisa son regard lorsqu'elle s'allongea de l'autre côté d'Harry. Drago lui fit de la place afin qu'elle enroule ses bras autour du maigre corps de leur ami. Drago posa sa main sur le ventre gonflé et sourit lorsque le petit être bougea sous lui. Le bébé était en vie. Et ça lui faisait plaisir. La mort de cet enfant aurait déclenché la mort du monde entier.

- De qui est cet enfant ? Lui murmura la voix cassée de Granger.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Granger, contra Malfoy.

- Tout le monde croit que c'est celui de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Bon Salazar appelle-le Voldemort ! Soupira Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne va pas te tuer parce que tu as prononcé son nom ! C'est d'un ridicule.

La jeune fille eut l'intelligence de rougir. Elle pensait que Malfoy s'offusquerait si elle l'appelait autrement justement.

- Tu... Tu es devenu son ami alors ?

- Sans doute. C'est compliqué.

Il baissa les yeux sur le visage du brun et caressa doucement ses joues froides, puis son front. Il tentait juste d'émettre des signaux magiques un peu partout dans le corps du brun, mais un peu de tendresse ne faisait pas de mal non plus. La magie d'Hermione les rejoint enfin, acceptée par Harry et le bébé. Son éclat rose-orangé fit sourire Malfoy. Où était Weasley d'ailleurs ? Il le saurait bien plus tard. Il ne le vit pas, mais Granger écarquilla les yeux devant sa tendresse envers Harry.

- Tu vas devoir m'expliquer Granger où nous sommes et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce passage secret avec Harry.

- Je sais, soupira Hermione.

Neville les rejoint sur ses entrefaites. Il échangea les draps d'un coup de baguette puis tendit aux deux sorciers éprouvés des linges frais. Drago les étala autour du corps d'Harry, imité par Granger qui examinait chacun de ses gestes. L'inquiétude s'évanouit un peu, il sentait qu'Harry reprenait des forces, comme la petite vie en lui.

- Nous sommes à Poudlard, et tu le sais très bien, ronchonna Neville.

- Dis donc Longdubat je ne me souviens pas t'avoir sonné ! lança Drago de son air supérieur.

Aussitôt une main se plaqua contre sa gorge et cogna son crâne contre le montant en fer du lit. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Drago sous la douleur, mais une simple pensée les chassa. Il posa alors une main sur l'avant-bras de Neville et siffla :

- Je maintiens Harry en vie en ce moment. As-tu réellement envie de me tuer ?

Le regard noir de Neville se fit ténébreux, mais il le relâcha. Drago grimaça, se massant le cou, mais son attention se reporta à Harry qui commençait à bouger entre eux.

- Tu as bien changé Longdubat.

- Petit passage dans les cachots de ton Maître, cracha l'ex rondouillard.

- Ah vraiment ?

Étonnant, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que Tom ferait de ce bon à rien. Il avait accès à toutes les informations qu'il voulait à travers Severus et Harry alors à quoi bon ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi Harry et moi ne sommes-nous pas déjà morts ?

- Dumbledore veut garder Harry. Il a l'intention de le tuer comme exemple devant la totalité de l'armée de ton Maître lorsqu'ils reviendront le chercher, cracha Longdubat. C'est une mise en garde. Il sait qu'Harry a changé de camp et que le tuer serait porter un grand coup contre Voldemort.

Ils n'imaginaient même pas à quel point. Tom exploserait de douleur et emporterait le monde des sorciers avec lui.

- C'est pour ça que vous l'avez amené ici ?

- J'ai créé moi-même cette pièce, lui apprit Hermione. À l'aide des elfes de maisons. Dumbledore les a tous tués aujourd'hui, mais il n'est pas au courant de l'existence de cette pièce, contrairement à tout le reste.

- L'unique solution pour protéger Harry serait de le rapatrier au QG des résistants, mais il est bien trop faible pour ce voyage, grommela Longdubat qui s'appliquait à rafraichir le corps du malade.

À son tour il posa sa main sur le ventre nu d'Harry. Son regard, froid et inatteignable fut un court instant empli de tendresse et de joie. Mais lorsque Drago le croisa, tout bonheur s'effaça laissant place à un vide sans fond. Un vide créé par la brutalité, la cruauté de ce monde et des êtres qui le gouvernaient. Drago le fixa sans sourciller. Ce nouveau Poufsouffle repenti l'intriguait grandement.

- Les Résistants ? Questionna-t-il.

- Une organisation secrète d'opposant aux deux régimes. Neville et moi sommes deux des espions les mieux placés. Dumbledore croit nous tenir entre ses griffes. Il nous prend pour Harry, des machines de guerre qu'il façonne par la force et la douleur, dans le sang et les pleurs. Mais Harry est notre lumière, nous faisons ça pour lui.

- Et ce QG se trouve où ?

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent, gênés.

- Vous êtes sous sort n'est-ce pas ? Et comment comptiez-vous y emmener Harry alors ? Soupira Drago.

- Harry y est déjà allé... Il serait accepté par le sort... lui apprit lentement Granger, les yeux baissés.

Drago quant à lui ne baissa ni les yeux ni le menton, il avait compris. Le fait qu'ils soient sous sort, qu'Harry ait vu cet endroit et pas lui signifiait qu'il allait être laissé derrière, seul. On le torturera sans doute. On cherchera à savoir tout ce qu'il sait, à extirper les informations du plus profond de son être en miette. Son âme serait violée, son corps peut être aussi, mais il serait bien trop blessé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il était voué à la mort ou à une longue attente de la mort. Que la vie pouvait être chiante quand elle le voulait. Lui qui ne désirait que mourir, voilà que l'on le lui refusait. Alors que tant d'autres mourraient soudainement, alors qu'ils priaient pour une vie longue et sans heurts. Quelle salope...

- La question n'est pas là, coupa fermement Neville. Le transporter est désormais impossible et Harry est tout aussi coincé que Malfoy actuellement ! Donc autant rassembler nos forces pour le sauver ! De toute façon ce qui l'attendait au QG n'allait pas être réjouissant et tu le sais très bien Hermione ! Cet enfant est celui de Tu-Sais-Qui et ils voudront le tuer, même s'ils doivent tuer Harry en même temps.

- Que veux-tu faire d'autre ! Le laisser entre les mains de Dumbledore ? Lui aussi voudra le tuer ! Surtout si cet enfant est celui de Voldemort !

Alors que Neville allait répliquer, Drago leva une main pour le réduire au silence. Le gryffy le fusilla du regard, mais le blond l'ignora, scrutant les traits d'Harry qui se réveillait lentement.

- Si on résume, chuchota rapidement Drago. Si Harry reste ici, la mort l'attend dans quelque temps, entre-temps ce sera l'enfer. Si vous l'emmenez au QG, il mourra peut-être d'épuisement, sinon de meurtre puisque les résistants tueront son enfant. Et je sais qu'il ne survivrait pas à sa mort.

- Nous sommes coincés, conclut Neville.

- Non, rester ici nous donne du temps. Du temps pour construire un plan, déclara Drago au moment où Harry ouvrait les yeux.

Une grimace déforma ses jolis traits. Son teint pâle fit serrer le coeur de Drago qui tendit la main pour caresser sa joue.

- Dray... C'est toi ?

- Je suis là Harry ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui tendit l'eau que Granger lui donna. Harry s'accrocha à lui de ses membres tremblants et il l'aida à se redresser puis à boire. Le brunet toussa, sa gorge lui semblait enflammée. La potion qui suivit l'apaisa légèrement, mais Granger n'avait que des potions de premiers secours, rien de véritablement utile ni approprié à son état.

- Herm... Nev... souffla Harry qui s'effondra dans les bras de Drago, bien trop faible.

Le blond l'aida à se replacer sur le lit alors que les larmes aux yeux, Hermione enserrait la main du brun entre les siennes.

- Harry c'est nous... Oh Harry!

La jeune femme, exténuée par sa vie, soulagée par le sourire de son ami fondit en larmes. Neville sentit l'émotion envahir son corps et se rapaisa de cette sensation si rare à cette époque. Cependant le jeune homme se rendormit aussitôt. Drago proposa aux deux autres de profiter de ce temps mort pour reprendre des forces. Ils étaient encore en sécurité dans cette pièce, mais pas pour bien longtemps.

Un lit jumeau à celui d'Harry accueillit les deux griffons. Drago se réinstalla à son tour, la tête d'Harry sur son torse. Il continuait de lui donner de la force, réduisant les quantités graduellement. Silencieux, il les regarda tous dormir. Lui ne pouvait pas... Sinon ils verraient son visage. Et maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle mission à accomplir avant de mourir, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être faible.

**oOo**

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi pitoyable. Il était là, assommé de douleur dans ses appartements dévastés. Dévastés et vides... La vue de cette chambre pour enfant était bien trop douloureuse.

Il suffoqua. On lui avait volé une part de lui même. Il ressentait sa faiblesse à travers son lien. Sa faiblesse, sa peine, sa peur... Quelqu'un semblait le protéger, mais il était bien moins en sureté qu'à ses côtés. Il gémit, lorsque la vue d'un Harry allongé sur un lit aux draps ensanglantés martela son esprit.

Un hurlement jaillit dans sa tête, lui imposant de le secourir. Cette force tirailla son corps. Il s'effondra. Il sentit pourtant Téllandrill le retenir et le tirer vers son lit.

- Il fait une hémorragie de magie ! C'est leur lien ! Il change !

- Une hémorragie ?

- Appelez Severus !

- Merde, mais personne ne fait d'hémorragies magiques !

- Si... Harry.

**oOo**

Connecté à Harry, Drago fronça les sourcils. La magie d'Harry bouillait. Il s'écarta, annulant son partage de magie. Le brun n'en avait plus besoin...

Il avait raison, car un puissant halo entoura le corps d'Harry qui s'éleva. Tombant aux pieds du lit, Drago recula prestement, ressentant la force qui s'échappait de son corps. Mais comment faisait-il cela alors qu'il y avait trente secondes il manquait de magie !

Les deux Gryffondors crièrent, éblouis par le halo. Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! Cette magie... C'était celle du Maître !

_Il y a trois mille ans vivaient quatre sorciers liés par le sang, la magie et l'amour. _

_Ils firent de ces notions les armes les plus importantes au monde._

_Gryffondor et Poufsouffle lièrent leurs sangs, épris d'amour._

_Serpentard et Serdaigle lièrent leurs magies, épris d'amour. _

_Ils jurèrent, de leur sang et de leur magie que ce lien maintiendrait le monde magique en vie._

_Ils dirent, ce lien s'éveillera à chaque danger, il sauvera la magie par le sang._

_Par la magie et l'amour de nos descendants._

* * *

**_Alors ? Verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plut ! _**

**Angel MP**

**_PS : Énorme merci à LOVEGAARAOFTHESAND pour sa correction éclair et ses encouragements ! _**


	31. Un lien qui maintient le monde

_Coucou !_

_Alors désolé je suis en retard d'une semaine, petit problème technique samedi dernier puis j'ai tout simplement oublié... Vraiment désolée ! _

_Mais ! Il est là et c'est l'occasion pour moi de **répondre à certaines questions** :_

_- "Ca sent la fin non ?" : Et bien pas tant que ça ! ^^ Une dizaine de chapitre encore, de quoi en faire baver à nos persos préférés. Et l'auteur aussi... J'aurais dû mal à me séparer de cette histoire croyez moi !_

_- " Drago et Neville ? Naaaaaan..." : Et bien ça dépend ce que signifie le "et" ! En effet les deux jeunes hommes auront une intrigue en commun mais peut être pas celle que vous croyez !_

_- "Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de prophétie-lien-pouvoir partagé et blablabla qui les unit ?" Hin Hin ! XD Et bien petits/gros indices à ce chapitre et plus encore dans le prochain, et le prochain, et le prochain et ce jusqu'à "FIN"..._

_- "Bah et Ron où il est ?" Réponse en dessous mais surtout dans les deux chapitres qui suivront !_

_Et voilà ! Je pense avoir fait le tour des nouveautés ! J'attends encore avec impatience toutes vos propositions pour les prénoms !_

_**EXCLUSIVITÉ :** Le premier prénom du fils d'Harry et Tom a été choisi et validé par ma béta : _**KILIAN**_! Ce qui signifie l'assaut du guerrier en celte si je ne m'abuse... J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Mais il y en aura deux autres ! Et bah oui, c'est un homme influent même dans le ventre de sa môman ! Il lui faut un nom qui en jette ! _

_AMP_

_**EDIT :** Ca doit bien faire trois semaines que j'essaye régulièrement de publier, mais rien à faire, j'arrivais pas à entrer dans la page des nouveaux chapitres de l'histoire ! Impossible de publier ! Je voulais attendre mes vacances qui commencent aujourd'hui pour "enquêter" mais comme de par hasard le problème s'est résolu de lui-même ! XD C'est fou ce que j'ai de la chance ! ^^ Enfin bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous n'ayez pas à attendre encore trop longtemps pour le prochain et surtout... BONNE VACANCES A LA ZONE C ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Un lien qui maintient le monde.**

Harry papillonna des yeux. Enfin, il se sentait bien, entier. Un peu comme lorsqu'il dormait dans les bras de Tom. Cependant, le malaise qui ternissait un peu cette sensation lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que l'homme qui le tenait contre lui était bien Drago Malfoy et non Tom Jedusor.

- Harry, pas la peine de faire mine de dormir plus longtemps, on t'a vu, grogna Drago lorsqu'il referma les yeux.

Le gloussement nerveusement amusé d'Hermione acheva de réveiller Harry qui se redressa d'un bond dans le lit. Drago le suivit, heureusement, car le vertige qui le prit ne lui permit pas de rester assit sans soutient. Levant les yeux au ciel, partiellement exaspéré, Drago l'aida sans dire un mot.

- Hermione ! Neville ! s'écria Harry qui ouvrit les bras, les recevant contre lui avec plaisir.

Ne cachant pas son dégoût, Drago s'écarta et se releva, déliant ses longues jambes. Il inspecta la petite pièce, toujours aussi sombre et glauque, mais au moins ils étaient en sureté. Pour l'instant.

- Si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé... soupira le blond.

Le regard d'Harry par-dessus les épaules de ses amis lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne_ pouvait _pas lui expliquer. Pas devant tout le monde.

- Je pense que ce sont mes réserves magiques qui se sont débloquées. À cause de la grossesse, je l'économisais, mais je ne parvenais pas toujours à m'en servir à temps.

Drago acquiesça au mensonge, achevant de convaincre les deux Gryffondors. Hermione secoua la tête, inquiète. Mais Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et cherchant les yeux de Drago, tâcha de se remettre sur pieds. Drago courut immédiatement le soutenir, pestant contre les Gryffondors et leur entêtement.

- Merci, fit alors Harry.

- De quoi ? Soupira Drago.

- De m'avoir sauvé Dray. Le bébé et moi.

- Je te le devais... Je crois.

Harry sourit et se lova contre lui. Drago resta un instant figé devant tant de tendresse, mal à l'aise. Pourtant il finit par rendre son étreinte au brunet, sentant contre son abdomen le ventre gonflé d'Harry. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté de femmes enceintes, le taux de natalité des sangs pur étant plutôt bas. Alors des hommes enceints... Même étudiant en médecine il trouvait ce miracle toujours aussi mystérieux et... intime. Surtout lorsqu'il songeait au père de l'enfant et à ce lien indestructible et dangereux qui s'était tissé entre eux trois. C'en était... Intimidant.

- Outch ! fit soudain Harry en se tenant le ventre. Oh là, mais il n'est pas content celui-là !

- Il est jaloux qu'un autre homme que son papa enlace sa maman, ironisa Drago sans l'oreille d'Harry, assez bas pour que les deux griffons ne l'entendent pas.

- C'est un garçon ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Oui, un fils, déclara fièrement Harry qui tentait d'apaiser son enfant en s'apaisant lui-même.

- Et le père ? Intervint alors Neville.

Le regard vert d'Harry se posa sur lui et le scruta de haut en bas, consciencieusement. Neville n'en fut pas agressé, mais gêné. Il se savait changé, mentalement aussi bien que physiquement, mais c'était les conséquences d'une guerre d'aussi grande ampleur.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Souffla alors Harry d'une voix étrangement chantante.

Elle sembla frapper Neville qui parut s'affaisser sur lui-même. Son visage se décrispa et retrouva un peu de sa candeur originelle. Drago fronça les sourcils, surprit par l'étrange pouvoir d'Harry. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas le regard de Neville alors qu'il nouait ses doigts à ceux de Drago, à la grande surprise du blond. Il se laissa faire. Il savait que ce temps passé si proche du Maître avait dû être bénéfique pour le jeune homme si puissant. Il avait dû être formé comme un Auror par les plus forts, dont Voldemort. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si impressionnant malgré la fragilité que lui conférait son état de grossesse.

- Harry ne fai...

- Neville, sache qu'en nous, il restera toujours une trace de ce que l'on est vraiment, fit Harry, coupant Hermione. On ne peut pas fuir tout le temps, ni trop longtemps, malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu. Tu deviendras ce que tu es vraiment Nev', fais moi confiance.

L'homme, adossé au mur, ses bras croisés, faisant saillir ses muscles développés, acquiesça. Lui ? Redevenir le poltron d'antant alors qu'il était actuellement une véritable machine de guerre, avec cheveux rasés et cicatrices ? Drago se retint de ricaner devant cette impossibilité. Oui on ne pouvait jamais complètement se changer, mais il y avait bien des évènements qui nous rendaient définitivement différents... Il redeviendrait peut-être plus doux, moins froid, mais sa naïveté et sa soumission, jamais il ne les retrouverait et Drago était persuadé que Londubat ne l'aurait pas voulu. Se faire marcher sur les pieds toute sa vie, c'était au-delà du supportable pour n'importe qui.

- Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, intervint Drago qui serra les doigts d'Harry dans sa main. Mais nous avons d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter. Granger, je te charge d'expliquer les détails du bourbier dans lequel on est fourré à Harry pendant que Londubat me montre tout ce à quoi on a accès dans ce taudis.

**oOo**

- Comment va Tom? s'enquit Eléanora lorsque son mari dans le salon de leurs appartements.

Severus le suivait et alla s'asseoir près de Sirius qui tenait déjà compagnie à la Princesse vampirique. L'elfe, à l'air fatigué et miné, ne rejoignit pas sa femme immédiatement. Il se contenta de se servir un scotch dans le bar de sa femme. L'alcool était l'un des liquides qui redonnaient un peu de chaleur à un vampire avec le café, les boissons énergisantes, la drogue et bien entendu, le sang. Mais l'elfe ne buvait jamais. Sauf lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Comme aujourd'hui.

- Mal. Sa magie a encore subi un changement. On pense qu'il s'agit d'une transmutation de magie entre Harry et Tom.

- Harry a dû faire de nouveau un déficit magique, expliqua Severus. Le corps de Tom a réagi en conséquence en lui renvoyant toute sa magie, sauf qu'il en a trop envoyé et s'est retrouvé en hémorragie. Maintenant c'est lui qui est en déficit, mais de la nouvelle magie intègre naturellement son corps. Cette magie est celle d'Harry.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils seront en partage continuel de magie ? s'exclama Eléanora, stupéfaite. Que la magie de l'un complète celle de l'autre ?

- Exactement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela implique, mais je sens déjà les complications arriver, avoua le potioniste.

Sirius resta silencieux et plongea dans ses pensées. Le voyant, Severus serra les dents. Son amant avait de plus en plus de moments où il se coupait du monde. Donc de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Ils faisaient de moins en moins l'amour, car il était de moins en moins dans leur lit lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient le soir, après avoir été pris par leurs obligations personnelles.

- Cette attaque a été un véritable fiasco, soupira Téllandrill. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour s'en remettre. Sans Harry, Tom ne sera plus à cent pour cent de ses capacités... Il n'arrivera plus à gérer toutes ses bases et ses hommes correctement.

- Il est peut-être temps d'abdiquer alors... intervint Eléanora qui plongea son regard dans celui de son mari.

- El'...

- Je sais chéri, mais Tom a besoin de notre aide! Nous pouvons garder la direction des bases elfiques et vampiriques et nous y consacrer! Ton frère peut très bien assurer la gouvernance du peuple des Elfes pendant la guerre! Grâce à une communication régulière et détaillée, je suis sûre que nous pourrions arriver à un très bon résultat.

L'elfe descendit son verre d'une lampée, le regard bien trop inexpressif. Sa femme se leva et le rejoignit de sa vitesse vampire. Elle se pressa dans son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras frêles, mais pourtant si forts. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds elle lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille, se voulant rassurante.

- Ce peuple t'aime autant que tu les aimes. Ils te comprendront. Ils t'accepteront et t'accueilleront à bras ouverts quand tu reviendras.

- Je ne reviendrais pas à la fin de la guerre El'. Je veux en terminer avec tout ça.

Elle acquiesça et embrassa sa nuque. Elle le comprenait. Ils disparaîtraient. Quand tout sera fini. Mais pour l'instant, il devait plutôt s'intéresser à sa porte qui venait de jaillir de ses gonds, découvrant un Blaise Zabini, lui semblait-il, à l'air proprement paniqué.

- Severus ! Severus ! Drago a été enlevé avec Harry !

**oOo**

Lorsque Drago revint de sa tournée avec Londubat, il était beaucoup moins confiant. Cependant, voir Harry discuter avec son amie, se repaître de sa présence malgré la tension ambiante lui fit chaud au cœur. Il le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule. Il aurait voulu l'attirer dans un aparté, mais il s'aperçut que la discussion portait sur Weasley, et vu leurs expressions elle n'était pas très joyeuse.

- Il le tient Harry. Je ne peux rien faire. Deux gardes sont continuellement postés devant la porte de sa cellule et à chaque faux pas que Neville et moi faisons, c'est lui qui prend. J'ai déjà été punie par Dumbledore Harry. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils font à Ron... Mon Dieu Harry j'ai si peur qu'ils ne le tuent !

Drago vit l'effroi percer les prunelles des deux Gryffondors. Encore un problème en plus... Super ! Maintenant il fallait sauver la peau de quatre gryffys ! Génial, finalement il y était arrivé en enfer.

— Harry. J'ai à te parler, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le brunet acquiesça et le suivit sans un mot. Il tenait debout sans chanceler. Il reprenait vite des forces, c'était bien, car il allait en avoir besoin.

- J'imagine qu'elle t'a tout raconté.

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment on va tous s'en tirer.

- Il nous faudrait pouvoir contacter la base. On ne peut pas se permettre de quitter Poudlard. Le temps qu'on dispose avant une nouvelle attaque est précieux. Il veut te garder dans un coin avant le grand soir. C'est une opportunité que l'on n'aura pas deux fois.

- Mais toi ! s'écria Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes !

- Harry tu ne seras jamais seul, tu...

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Être avec Hermione ou Neville n'est pas la même chose, eux ne savent pas la vérité. Je sais que toi et moi, ce n'est pas l'amour fou, mais on a partagé bien plus de moments ensemble qu'avec l'un d'entre eux ces derniers temps. J'ai besoin de toi ici.

- Ils ne veulent pas me tuer, avoua alors Drago. Et ils veulent surtout éviter que je ne le fasse à leur place.

- À leur place ? s'étrangla Harry. Drago merde tu n'as pas fait ça !

- Ce n'est pas franchement le moment pour en parler ! s'énerva Drago. On doit réfléchir à un moyen pour qu'ils ne tuent pas ton fils, c'est le principal. Et je t'interdis de leur dire à tous les deux qui est le père d'accord ? Même les résistants voudraient le tuer dans ce cas.

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Sa grossesse avancée l'empêchait de se battre, d'être réellement capable de se défendre de toutes ses capacités.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur toi ? s'enquit alors le blond.

- Seulement ma bague et mon arc magique. Ils m'ont pris tout le reste, armure, dagues, épées, baguette, potions, protections runiques... Tout.

- D'accord. Il me reste quelques potions et des fléchettes de poisons qu'ils n'ont pas trouvées.

- Comme quoi les elfes sont les meilleurs pour trouver des cachettes à leurs armes.

- Leur créneau c'est la discrétion, ajouta Drago. Alors, soyons aussi rusés qu'eux.

- Aussi discrets.

- Et aussi roublards.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu. C'est parti...

**oOo**

Blessés, bafoués dans leur dignité. Des perdants. Des combattants qui n'avaient pas pour habitude de perdre si facilement. Une mission secrète si importante échouée. Une colère et un remaniement du pouvoir profond.

Tous, réunis devant leurs Maîtres baissèrent la tête lorsqu'il arriva, fier, imposant, ses yeux luisants comme le feu des enfers. Lui atteint au cœur, séparé de la moitié de son âme. Dénué de vie.

- Trouvez-le. Tuez tous ceux qui se dresseront devant votre chemin.

**oOo**

- Ils sont là ! Attrapez-les !

Drago se mit à courir, emportant Harry avec lui. Le jeune brun, inconscient, avait été stupéfixé et flottait quelques pas devant lui, lui ouvrant le chemin. Londubat les poursuivait, à grands coups de crucio et de sorts brûlants. L'un des sorts frôla le tibia de Drago et trancha son pantalon. Il sursauta et lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, redoublant d'efforts.

- Bon Salazar Londubat! Arrête de jouer au con! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Là! Malfoy détient Potter! Londubat si jamais tu les laisses s'échapper...

- La ferme Scardius et court ! coupa Neville de son implacable ton de commandement.

Encore une fois, Malfoy se demanda si vraiment, Tom avait pu faire du naïf Gryffondor inutile un guerrier aussi remarquable et courageux. C'était un Gryffondor originel, oui, mais il y avait un fossé entre ses deux personnalités. Et à quoi lui aurait-il servi de le renvoyer à Poudlard alors qu'il aurait pu être bien utile !

Drago reprit sa course de plus belle. Si ses calculs étaient bons, et ils l'étaient toujours, Granger devrait apparaître dans deux couloirs et le maintenir en joug. Londubat le coincerait alors par-derrière et il serait remis aux autres abrutis de gardes pendant que les deux autres se débrouillaient avec Harry. Le plus important était qu'Harry reste entre _leurs _mains.

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Neville le projeta contre le mur et sa baguette atterrit dans la main de Granger. Il grimaça de dégoût en voyant le précieux objet dans la main d'un putain de Gryffondor et ne ravala pas ses insultes.

- Conduisez-les au bureau de Dumbledore, ordonna ledit Scardius.

- Non, il est d'ordre de conduire immédiatement Potter à l'infirmerie dès son arrivée. C'est d'ailleurs de là-bas que Malfoy a dû l'enlever, contra Neville. Allons-y. Scardius, si tu tiens tant à faire du zèle, prévient donc ton _Maître_ de notre pêche.

L'homme contracta sa mâchoire, faisant ressortir les longues balafres partant de son menton jusqu'à son cou. Il fusilla Neville du regard, mais au grand étonnement de Drago, celui-ci réussit sans peine à le maintenir, si ce n'est plus. Impressionnant, même si cela lui écorchait la bouche de l'avouer. Il fut traîné de force par Scardius qui avait l'air d'en vouloir énormément aux deux plus jeunes. Se tailler une place importante ici n'avait pas l'air d'être du gâteau...

Le connard lui brisa presque le bras en lui liant magiquement les mains derrière le dos et Drago se jura que cet homme finirait dépecé s'il avait un bleu à l'endroit où il le tenait, le dirigeant dans les couloirs. Comme s'il ne connaissait pas le chemin.

- Dis-moi Granger, je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas déjà pollué le monde de rouquins frisés. Où est ta belette ?

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Sa précieuse baguette vola des doigts fins d'Hermione à ceux de Neville. La jeune femme virevolta vers lui et de nouveau, se tête rencontra le mur. Un voile rouge coula devant ses yeux alors que la rage glacée de Granger suintait de tous les pores de son corps. Il ricana, les ongles glacés perçant l'épiderme fragile de son cou. Il croisa son regard enflammé, y découvrit la même colère qu'avait quelques fois Harry, lorsqu'il se battait. Pour ceux qu'il aimait. Pour Tom, ses Gryffons. Ou même lui.

- Granger, Dumbledore les veut vivants, intervint Londubat.

Elle acquiesça, et relâcha brutalement Drago qui toussa, surpris par le soudain afflux d'air dans ses poumons. Scardius s'empara de nouveau de lui avec brusquerie. On le traitait comme une merde ici ! Il gronda, jetant un regard digne de Voldemort à Scardius qui serra sa baguette plus fort dans sa main.

Leur voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit en silence. Hermione prenait soin d'Harry tout en ayant l'air bien au-dessus de cela. Neville semblait surveiller chaque recoin et ouvrait la marche. Il pointait sa baguette devant lui, un sort au bout des lèvres. La situation était si horrible à Poudlard pour que l'enceinte du château ne soit même pas sûre ? Drago se retint de froncer les sourcils, à la place il se fit un plaisir de marcher sur le pied de Scardius. La claque qui se prit en retour le mit dans une telle rage que Scardius fut expulsé contre une armure. L'épée retenue par le gantelet de fer s'échappa et avec lourderie s'abattit sur le bras de l'homme inconscient.

- Oh par Merlin ! s'écria Granger. Merde Malfoy tu lui as coupé le bras.

Londubat ne fit que hausser les épaules et tendre sa baguette à Drago. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire fier et après avoir craché sur le futur cadavre, reprit son chemin, cheminant à côté d'Harry, comme garde-fou.

- Merde ce n'était pas ça le plan... siffla Hermione ses dents.

- Ce chien était con et bien trop confiant, se défendit Drago.

- On va devoir te blesser Malfoy...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Neville se retourna brusquement et son poing atterrit sur sa pommette. Il fut projeté sur le sol par la force du coup, mais le Gryffondor le retint pour que sa tête ne se cogne pas plus contre le sol, un filet de sang rougissant déjà ses mèches dorées.

- Londubat, crois-moi si on s'en tire, n'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça. Putain de Gryffondors à la con et leurs idées à la con ! Quelle merde !

- Malfoy, langage ! reprit Hermione.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de mon langage Granger ! On se bat pour nos vies là ! Vous êtes devenus des foutues de machines de guerre vous savez ça ?

Il s'essuya le coin des lèvres d'un geste rageur. Le dos de sa main se colora de rouge et sembla lui brûler. Il n'y fit pas attention, trop étonné par l'absence de réaction des deux acolytes.

- C'est ce que Dumbledore veut. Ce pour quoi Ron souffre aujourd'hui, murmura douloureusement Hermione. Pour que ses deux _putains de machines de guerre _préférées ne lui échappent pas.

_C'est mort aujourd'hui._

_Il fait ce qu'il veut. _

_C'est mort aujourd'hui._

_Il fait ce qu'il veut de nous. _

_Absolument tout de nous. _

_Marionnettes dans les mains d'un fou._

_Asolument tout de nous. _

_Stupides soldats de plomb emportés par la houle._

_Stupides_

_Des marionnettes vides de vie._

_Stupides._

_Des morts qui prennent des vies._

_C'est mort aujourd'hui. _

_Il est là lui aussi. _

_Il fait partie de nous. _

_Et lui... Fait-tout de nous. _

_Absolument tout de nous. _

_C'est mort aujourd'hui. _

Le cortège reprit son chemin dans les allées morbides du château. Cette fois-ci Neville tenait Drago en joue, mais jetait des regards nerveux tout autour de lui. Et il avait raison, car...

- _Avada Kedevra!_

Neville plongea sur Drago et le plaqua au sol sans ménagement. Hermione tournoya sur elle même et renvoya un sort d'un rouge sanglant. L'assaillant fut frappé de plein fouet. Pressé entre le sol et Neville qui, assis sur lui, balançait un Incarcerem au second assaillant, Drago aperçut un autre sorcier se profiler derrière eux. Il subtilisa sa baguette que Neville avait remit dans sa poche et se concentra le mieux qu'il put pour jeter un informulé discret. Le sort atteint sa cible qui s'abattit au sol, prit par des convulsions. Les Gryffondors sursautèrent et ne cherchèrent pas à neutraliser le sorcier touché par Drago. Le sort qu'il avait lancé était comme introduire un Détraqueur à l'intérieur de l'âme d'un homme. Ses peurs devenaient sa vie.

Immobiles, essoufflés, les combattants reprirent leur respiration. Hermione veilla à ce qu'Harry, qu'elle avait protégé d'un bouclier n'ait rien puis s'effondra contre le mur à son tour.

- Merde, quel asile de fou ! Et on parle du côté sombre hein ! s'exclama soudain Drago qui gigota sous Neville. Londubat, bordel debout ! Je ne suis pas un balai !

- Je ne sais pas chevaucher les balais Malfoy... Par contre toi... murmura le Gryffon dans son oreille avant de se lever.

Maudissant son teint de blond, Drago se sentit rougir. Serait-ce une avance ? Venant de Londubat ? Merlin il allait trépasser ! Drago se releva lentement. Était-il entré dans une seconde dimension ? Il avait peut-être été drogué ou même empoisonné. Non, il ne pourrait ressentir autant les auras de ses compagnons s'il était dans une sorte de transe ou dans un rêve. Cela marchait justement par son degré de concentration, son éveil à ce qu'il l'entourait.

Pourtant... Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Londubat venait de lui faire une proposition là merde!

- Ils sont là !

Un second groupe de sorcier arriva en courant, baguettes dehors. Les deux Gryffondors les braquèrent aussitôt. Ils eurent l'air de les reconnaître puisque subtilement ils détournèrent leurs baguettes vers Harry et Drago. Ils étaient cinq, tous habillés de noir. Étrangement, Drago fut persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas... Totalement humains.

- Vous avez réussi à les arrêter, s'étonna un des hommes.

- Nous menons ces deux prisonniers à l'infirmerie, coupa Neville. Dégagez de notre chemin.

Le Gryffy se plaça devant Drago et Hermione. Dans un geste protecteur ? Difficiles à dire, ils étaient tous tellement tendus. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui inconscient encourait bien plus de danger qu'eux. Son cerveau marchait à mille à l'heure, des centaines de questions se bousculaient, mais il n'avait aucunement le temps d'y faire attention et d'y apporter une réponse.

- _Petit homme_, cracha le plus grand de la bande. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles.

- Oh que si ! souffla alors Neville qui chargea.

Mais était-il fou ? s'écria Drago avant de répondre lui aussi aux attaques. Il fut pris à part par un des hommes, le dépassant de deux têtes, les cheveux rasés et un sourire édentés. Il lui jetait doloris sur doloris et Drago n'avait choisi que de les esquiver en relançant des sorts. Mais ceux n'avaient pas l'air de faire quoi que ce soit au monstre. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrit alors son front paniqué. Il tenta un coup d'œil sur Neville qui défendait le corps d'Harry bec et ongles. L'un d'entre eux était hurlant de douleur dans un brasier de flamme.

Le feu était leur faiblesse ?

Son inattention lui valut un Doloris de plein fouet. Il serra les dents et effectua une roulade qui non seulement lui laissait le temps de se reprendre, mais le coupait du flux du sort et le faisait atterrir derrière le mastodonte. Qui n'eut pas le temps de se lever.

- _Incendio Maxima!_

Les flammes de trois torches des couloirs filèrent vers Drago qui les projeta sur l'assaillant. Soudain, le brasier prit une allure gigantesque et engloba les trois autres hommes encore debout. Décontenancé, Drago croisa le regard des deux Gryffondors interloqués.

- Mais que ?...!

- HARRY ! Maître Harry !

- Api ! s'écria Drago, soulagé. Bon Merlin tu tombes à pic !

Cassiopée était avec lui. Elle gonda, impressionnante de muscle et de force. Elle avait l'air d'avoir grandi. Et la puissance de l'Élémentaire semblait s'échapper des pores de sa peau. Conséquence du partage de magie entre Tom et Harry ?

- Qui est-ce Malfoy ? Siffla Neville qui maintenait sa baguette en direction d'Api, arrivé sous sa forme humaine.

- Nous ? répondit Api à la place de Drago. Nous sommes les familiers d'Harry voyons !

Et sous leurs regards, il se retransforma en Élémentaire de feu.

**oOo**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'écria Drago, une fois la porte de l'infirmerie scellée derrière eux.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Neville qui grimaça. Hermione déposait précautionneusement le corps d'Harry sur un des lits et le réveilla d'un sort. Bouillonnant de colère et de peurs, Drago rejoignit le chevet du brun qui le chercha des yeux dès son réveil.

- Dray... Comment ça, c'est passé ?

- Pas très bien, répondit Neville à sa place. Des gardes de Dumbledore nous on trouvé.

- Des gardes ? s'étrangla Drago.

- Oui des gardes, acquiesça Hermione. Ce sont des hybrides, des rebuts du Ministère. Dumbledore à profiter de leur faiblesse pour les enrôler. On a tout un bataillon sur le dos à chacun de nos déplacements.

- Vous les avez massacrés, Dumbledore doit bien s'en rendre compte ! opposa pourtant Drago.

- Il sait que nous ne sommes pas dans son camp à proprement parlé, gronda Neville. Nous travaillons pour lui, mais à la moindre erreur de sa part nous l'attaquerons par-derrière. Il le sait. D'où le bataillon de gardes. Un tampon entre lui et nous.

Silencieux, Drago analysa le regard de Londubat. Il avait l'air franc, mais allègrement énervé par tout ça. Au bout du compte il n'était qu'un prisonnier parmi tant d'autres, obligé d'accomplir des actes contre sa volonté. Victime d'un chantage. Par peur... Un peu comme certains Mangemorts que Tom faisait marcher par la menace. Il s'agissait souvent de ceux qui renflouaient son compte en banque.

L'homme soutint son regard puis lorsque l'échange fut trop intense se détourna, ratant le petit sourire victorieux qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago. Cependant il arqua un sourcil de surprise en voyant Harry ensevelit sous deux entités magiques non identifiées. Cassiopée avait sauté sur le lit et pressait sa joue contre le ventre gonflé, ronronnant comme un chat. Harry riait lorsque ses moustaches le chatouillaient, un Élémentaire aussi excité qu'un enfant la veille de Noël dans les bras.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

- Comment va-t-on faire pour rester en vie ? Coupa Hermione.

- Trouvez-moi Severus Snape et faites en sorte que ce soit lui qui examine Harry. J'ai un plan.

**oOo**

Bien loin d'eux, des centaines de monstres de toutes sortes encerclaient Poudlard, à l'abri du vent tempétueux entre les épais troncs des arbres de la forêt interdite. Un sifflement aigu retentit et tels des automates ils s'alignèrent tous, laissant un espace de deux mètres entre chacun d'entre eux.

Le bataillon se déploya ainsi tout autour de la forêt, encerclant les protections du château. Armés d'épées à double tranchant, de poignards empoisonnés et de crocs aciérés ils attendaient...

Ils attendaient que le célèbre Lord Noir vienne réclamer son dû.

**oOo**

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'écrasèrent contre les murs. Deux monstres à l'apparence singulière, un mélange d'homme et de fauve, ouvrirent la marche sur Albus Dumbledore, célèbre défenseur des causes perdues perdu à son tour dans les lambeaux de la folie et l'attirance du véritable pouvoir. Harry serra des dents alors que ses deux familiers et Drago formaient un rang serré à ses côtés. Hermione et Neville se postèrent en retrait. Londubat surveillait sa "marchandise" d'un œil noir, défiant quiconque de se l'approprier. Il laissa courir son regard sur la silhouette dressée de Drago. Il paraissait sûr de lui, mais l'ancien botaniste se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade, comme celle qu'il portait aujourd'hui.

Ils frissonnèrent tous lorsque l'aura sombre de Dumbledore les frappa. Harry ferma les yeux un court instant. L'espoir que l'Albus qu'il avait connu ne soit pas totalement mort avait persisté, mais venait de s'écrouler. Les yeux d'un bleu électrique étaient devenus fous et sombres comme de la glace. Sa peau devenait presque translucide. Elle paraissait sèche et rigide comme si l'air pur ne l'avait pas effleurée depuis des siècles. Était-ce un cadavre qui se dressait devant lui ? Un cadavre qui se nourrissait de magie noire et de cruauté comme un vampire survivait grâce au sang ? Il ne pouvait concevoir que son défenseur de toujours ait été ce monstre assoiffé de sang qui le regardait de son regard pénétrant à l'instant même.

- Harry... Enfin nous te retrouvons.

Sa voix était grinçante et enraillée dans les voyelles. Harry retint une grimace. Même sa légendaire barbe immaculée qu'il nouait avec des fils dorés était emmêlée et grisée. Cet homme décharné n'avait rien à voir avec le Dumbledore qui avait veillé sur lui toute sa jeunesse. Était-ce un leur comme lui avait raconté Sirius ? Avait-il joué de lui dès le départ ?

- Bienvenue à la maison Harry.

Et sous ses yeux, l'homme redevint le mielleux et pathétique grand-père gâteau. Drago se crispa à ses côtés et subrepticement, Harry frôla sa cuisse de sa main.

- Enfin... soupira-t-il alors qu'un immense sourire illuminait son visage.

**oOo**

- Maître ! Le régiment d'éclairage a totalement été décimé ! Ils... Ils nous ont renvoyé leurs têtes !

De son trône, la colère de Tom se ressentait jusqu'aux cachots du Château. Un regard de Téllandrill le mit en garde et avec peine il retint sa magie. Son regard sombre se posa sur le messager et sa voix basse grinça un dernier ordre avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Nous avons envoyé Severus, lui apprit Sirius qui était attablé pas très loin de lui. Je conseille qu'on attende son retour.

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'_attendre_ Sirius, opposa Eléanora. Harry est enceint, je te le rappelle. Son espérance de vie en ce moment est dangereusement raccourcie. Le temps n'est pas une opt...

- Nous allons attendre, trancha Tom.

Bouché bée, Eléanora lui jeta un regard torve. Sa couronne, qu'elle avait défait des tresses qui la retenaient dans ses cheveux, se tordit sensiblement entre les doigts de la vampire. Téllandrill de nouveau joua de son regard perçant comme d'un rappel à l'ordre. Tel le Prince qu'il était, même en _congé_, il était assis à la droite de Tom, droit et majestueux. Impassible il écoutait les informations transmises et analysait les plans qui s'offraient à eux.

- Severus peut nous dire quelle direction prendre, ajouta le Prince. Harry est intelligent et s'il est bien en compagnie de Drago Malfoy en ce moment, je ne doute pas qu'ils aient déjà un plan.

- Alors tu vas laisser la vie d'Harry reposer sur une supposition ? Cracha délibérément Eléanora sur son mari.

Le regard foudroyant du Maître la remit immédiatement à sa place. Elle s'inclina. Pourtant, ses membres tremblaient. Harry... Son petit frère... Que lui réservaient-ils ?

**oOo**

- Bien des choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu mon cher Harry, fit le Dumbledore dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. Mais tu es en sécurité maintenant. Raconte-moi ce que tu as vécu Harry... Tu comprendras que nous devons cependant prendre certaines... Mesures.

Harry hocha la tête et passa une main nerveuse sur son ventre. Drago, assis à ses côtés sur le lit, s'empara des deux fioles que leur tendait le vieux fou et en déboucha une. Il la huma avec concentration et eut l'air satisfait puisqu'il la présenta à Harry. D'un hochement de tête il l'invita à l'avaler. Levant la sienne en l'air comme pour célébrer un toast il grogna un "Cul sec!" avec de la boire sans plus de façon.

- Il devrait agir dans vingt secondes, dit-il ensuite. Il est heureusement assez peu concentré en plants de Geordinine pour que le bébé n'en souffre pas.

Les prunelles du vieil homme s'illuminèrent d'un éclat aussi dangereux qu'éphémère. Il s'installa sur une chaise de fer noir, encadré par deux de ses monstres qui vrillaient sur Granger et Londubat des regards de pur dégoût. Bientôt leurs regards se firent vitreux, l'inquiétude d'Hermione atteignit son extremum.

- Déclinez noms, prénoms et titres complets, débuta Dumbledore en visant Drago.

- Lord Drago Lucius Black Malfoy, fit la voix morne du blond.

Satisfait, Dumbledore s'enorgueillit de visu et se réinstallant mieux sur son siège, il se pencha sur les deux jeunes hommes.

- Étiez-vous aux côtés d'Harry lors de son kidnapping ?

- Oui, j'ai tenté de le sauver, mais j'ai été pris avec lui.

- Tentez-vous de vous échapper à cet instant ?

- Oui.

Bien. Bien. Alors, dites-moi Mr. Malfoy, saviez-vous qu'Harry était retenu par le Lord Noir depuis juin dernier ?

- Oui.

- Développez.

- J'étais souvent aux côtés d'Harry, le Lord m'a chargé de certaines missions envers lui. Nous nous retrouvions souvent, car je fais parti de la jeunesse voldemorienne et le Lord tenait à ce qu'il s'intègre.

- Harry se plaisait-il là-bas ?

- Beaucoup je crois.

- Quel était votre rôle aux côtés du Lord ?

- Je suis le plus puissant sorcier de la jeunesse voldemorienne. Le Maître a beaucoup d'espoirs et d'ambitions en ce qui me concerne. Je gouverne en quelque sorte la future génération de Mangemort.

Dumbledore sembla s'enfermer sur lui même, silencieux. Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers Harry qui stoïque le regardait, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux du blond.

- Harry James Potter.

- Oui.

- De quel côté es-tu ?

- Pas du vôtre.

- LEQUEL !

- Le mien.

Un grognement rageur sortit du fond de la gorge du vieil homme. Hermione se crispa au fond de la salle, se dissimulant dans l'ombre. Le doute n'était plus permis. Le clan de Dumbledore avait perdu sa plus précieuse arme.

- Que penses-tu du Lord Noir ?

- Ses revendications sont justes, ses moyens trop brutaux.

- L'enfant est-il de lui ?

- Non.

Le vieux fou écarquilla les yeux, ne retenant pas sa surprise. Il se leva, semblant s'enfoncer dans une colère noire. Rejetant sa chaise à terre, il fit les cent pas le long du lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Le château de cartes semblait s'écrouler devant ses yeux. Neville inspira soudainement, la magie tranchante comme un poignard du vieux directeur s'échappant par vagues brusques. Derrière lui, Hermione plissa les yeux. Si l'enfant n'était pas de Voldemort, il ne pouvait être que d'un de ses Mangemorts les plus proches. Snape ? Impossible. Et Harry n'avait pas les réactions d'un homme violé. Il aurait fallu que la relation ne soit pas... Traumatisante.

- Alors il n'est pas l'héritier du trône Noir ?

- Si.

- Ce n'est pas son enfant!

- Non.

- DÉVELOPPE !

- Cet enfant a été conçu pour reprendre le trône du Lord Noir à sa mort. Mais ce n'est pas son fils.

- De qui est-il alors ?

Harry resta étrangement silencieux. Rageant, Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'empara du col du brunet sans aucune douceur. Api gronda, mais fut menacé par quatre rapières aiguisées.

- DE QUI EST-IL ?

- De moi.

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? _

**Angel Malfoy Potter**

_PS : Merci encore à Love Gaara Of The Sand ma béta depuis le début !_

_PPS : Autres prénoms en tête ? _


	32. Le Roi d'un monde de larmes

_Coucou ! J'ai enfin fini mes examens ! Très soulagée, ça s'est plutôt bien passé malgré les fraudes (les français doivent savoir de quoi je parle, au sujet du Bac S) et toutes ces histoires plus débiles les unes que les autres. _

_Enfin ! Je pars en vacances dès dimanche (bien sûr je reviens pour mes résultats mais je repars illiquo après) mais il n'empêche que j'aurais mon portable avec moi, et un accès régulier à internet... Habituée aux veillées tardives je devrais pouvoir au moins publier une fois avant la rentrée... _

_Voilà voilà ! Ca se rapproche encore de la fin... J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chap 32 : Le roi d'un monde de larmes...**

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Hermione ne retint pas un cri de surprise alors que Dumbledore avisait Drago. Ce dernier affronta son regard sans ciller une seule fois.

- Le Maître voulait un héritier puissant. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais son meilleur espoir quant à la prochaine génération. Alors, qui de mieux placé que moi pour engrosser le Survivant et assurer la pérennité du trône ?

- Pourquoi Tom ne l'a-t-il pas fait lui-même ! S'écria Dumbledore qui dégaina sa baguette.

- Le feriez-vous, vous ? À votre âge ?

- Répond à la question.

- Pour ne pas se souiller.

Albus rejeta la tête en arrière. C'était... Imprévu. Mais à cause de leur puissance magique, il voyait bien que l'effet du véritasérum commençait déjà à disparaître. Malfoy était bien trop avisé. Il parlait trop aussi. Frustré, Albus s'approcha dangereusement du blond.

- Que compte faire Tom de cet enfant après sa naissance ?

- L'élever comme son fils. Retenir Harry de son côté. Et nous avoir tous les trois à sa botte jusqu'à sa mort.

- Il ne veut pas tuer Harry après la naissance ?

- Harry a le droit de partir au bout d'un an passé à ses côtés. Lui seul choisira s'il préfère abandonner son fils et partir, ou rester l'élever avec moi.

- Harry, quel sera ton choix ?

- J'aime mon fils. J'aime Drago. Je resterais.

Simultanément, les poings de Dumbledore et de Longdubat se serrèrent. Hermione baissa les yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler. Harry... Et Malfoy ? L'enfant de Malfoy ? Personne ne le croirait, ils voudront tous tuer l'enfant. Même s'ils doivent passer sur les corps de ses parents avant cela. Il signait leur mort à tous les trois.

- Tuer Harry porterait-il préjudice à ton maître ? Persévéra Dumbledore à l'intention de Drago.

- Tuer Harry ne vous apportera rien. Le Maître veut juste s'assurer une descendance correcte. Si Harry vit, il sera de son côté, s'il est mort, il ne pourra plus être une menace. Dans les deux il en sera débarrassé. Et si vous tuez l'enfant, le Maître liera deux autres puissances sorcières. Il a énormément de sorciers derrière lui.

Les barreaux du lit en fer rougirent furieusement sous les mains tremblantes du Directeur. Ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Tous. Tom avait été bien plus malin que lui. Concentré sur Harry, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il pensait qu'Harry serait le centre du combat, que celui qui l'avait de son côté gagnerait. Mais au final... Tom n'avait fait que l'éliminer du jeu en se servant de lui comme d'une vulgaire mère porteuse. Il s'était fait rouler ! La prophétie était fausse !

- Attachez-les aux lits, ordonna le vieillard à ses gardes personnels. Miss Granger, je vous somme d'appeler Severus pour qu'il examine Harry. Qu'il vienne me faire un rapport sur la puissance de l'enfant et la santé des pères. Longdubat, gardez un oeil sur leurs constantes. Je ne veux pas que vous les quittiez d'une semelle.

**oOo**

À peine mit-il un pied dehors qu'il laissa échapper un rire hystérique. Les échos du son grinçant parvinrent à Hermione qui frissonna, filant dans les couloirs à la recherche de son ancien professeur. Elle savait qu'à l'arrière, Neville se débrouillerait pour s'occuper des montres qui étaient sous le contrôle de Dumbledore. Elle ignorait le nouveau plan du vieux cinglé, mais ne doutait pas qu'il ne valait rien de bon pour les deux futurs parents et leur enfant.

Soufflée par l'annonce de la paternité de Malfoy, elle s'enfonça dans ses pensées, courant mécaniquement dans les couloirs. Drago était le père. Cela convenait à ses réflexions. L'intimité qui s'était créée entre les deux jeunes hommes, le comportement d'Harry, celui de Drago aussi. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments à l'égard du petit brun. Sinon... Pourquoi aurait-il essayé de se tuer dans sa cellule ?

- Miss Granger ?

- Professeur, Dumbledore vous somme d'examiner immédiatement Potter et Malfoy qui sont retenus prisonniers à l'infirmerie.

- Drago est ici ?

- Avec Harry. Ils ont été pris lors de la dernière bataille.

**oOo**

Hermione partie, il ne resta plus que deux gardes de Dumbledore dans la salle. Neville croisa les bras, s'adossant au mur de carrelage qui originairement était blanc comme la neige à peine tombée. Aujourd'hui, des giclées de sang séché le salissaient, sans compter les multitudes de moisissures et de boue que ramenaient ces montres après chaque bataille. Il songea à Pomfreysh, tué par Albus Dumbledore dans une de ses folies meurtrières suite à de trop grandes pertes de son côté.

Il plissa les yeux, son regard voyageant sur la silhouette de Malfoy. Grand, élancé, musclé, tout en finesse en restant puissant. Un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Il songea à son apparence actuelle et gronda intérieurement. Il avait sans doute l'air d'un gars pas commode. Rien à voir avec son physique d'il y avait une année. Une année seulement. Une année qui avait tout changé.

- Alors Malfoy, que penses-tu de notre Dumby ? s'enquit-il.

Le blond releva deux perles argentées sur lui, manié avec rudesse par les deux montres qui l'attachaient sur le lit par les poignets et les chevilles.

- Aussi fou que toi Longdubat. Je ne sais pas si c'est la frustration qui a cet effet-là de votre côté, mais il serait peut-être temps d'aller rouler votre bosse dans un bordel. Le monde vous en sera reconnaissant !

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas en se tapant le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier par devoir qu'on connaît la frustration, grinça Neville qui s'avança de quelques pas.

Les deux colosses avisèrent bêtement le ton menacer des deux partis et ne bougèrent pas, ne prenant pas garde à une simple querelle. Neville décroisa les bras lorsqu'il eut atteint le pied du lit où était enchaîné le blond au regard tempête.

- Ne soit pas jaloux Longdubat, un jour on s'occupera de toi.

Derrière les deux colosses, les liens retenant Nyala Api s'enflammèrent. Le métal fondit et se rependit en silence à ses pieds redevenus humains. Cassiopée banda ses muscles et sembla soudain gagner une vingtaine de kilos de muscles et un bon maître de haut. Ses chaînes se brisèrent à leur tour. Harry, les yeux rivés sur le plafond attendirent patiemment que ses deux familiers ne commencent à jouer.

- Tu es à ma merci Malfoy, à ta place, je fermerais ma grande gueule.

Longdubat sortit sa baguette de sa poche et joua avec un moment, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts souplement. Les deux colosses ricanèrent, s'entreregardant. Ils connaissaient Neville de réputation, ce gars là ne faisait pas de cadeau aux gens qu'il n'aimait pas apparemment.

La pointe de la baguette de Neville se riva sur les clavicules du blond. L'ancien Gryffondor s'avança plus près de la tête du lit, plongeant ses prunelles dans celles, orageuses, mais désireuses du blond. Les étincelles noires tombèrent sur la peau du blond, la brûlant légèrement. Il tressaillit, ne rompant pour aucun prix leur contact visuel.

- Les gars, si vous permettez, j'aimerais m'amuser avec le prisonnier un instant.

Les deux monstres grondèrent. Neville ne sut ni si c'était un ricanement ni si c'était un grognement.

- On ne les quittera pas des yeux. Ordre du Maître Blanc.

Maître Blanc ? Une nouvelle lubie de l'excentrique directeur peut-être ?

- Oh. Fort dommage. Cela doit sûrement dire que je dois vous les arracher. Vos yeux.

Sur ceux, Cassiopée sauta à la gorge du colosse le plus proche et le décapita d'un coup de gueule efficace. Le feu d'Api consuma immédiatement la dépouille. L'autre fut atteint par une trentaine de fléchettes empoisonnées qui s'élancèrent depuis les avant-bras de Neville et s'effondra dans le brasier du corps de son collègue, qu'il alimenta à son tour. Longdubat se précipita sur les liens de Drago qu'il détruisit rapidement avant de faire de même avec ceux d'Harry. Impressionnant de rapidité malgré sa grossesse, Hrary sauta sur le sol et courut vers la porte qu'il scella par magie sans baguette. Drago grimpa sur le lit et de ses mains, toucha le plafond. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les protections du plafond. Neville fit de même pour le sol.

- Okay pour moi, fit enfin Harry.

- Idem, répondirent les deux autres.

- Dumbledore ne risque pas de savoir que ses deux petits amis sont morts, ajouta Harry.

Il croisa les mains sur son ventre gonflé, recherchant le contact de son fils. Drago s'avança et le rejoignit avec un soupir inquiet. Il l'enlaça et posa ses propres mains sur celles du brun.

- Comment ça va ? questionna-t-il.

- On va bien Dray ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Harry qui se reposa sur le blond.

La mâchoire de Neville se contracta. Il ne pouvait y croire. Cet enfant était celui de Malfoy ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et il était à deux doigts de mettre la main dessus, il le savait.

- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te tuer dans ta cellule Malfoy ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

La réaction du blond ne fut pas celle qu'il avait attendue. Dans ses yeux, quelque chose se brisa. Même s'il tenait Harry dans ses bras, il vit nettement ses épaules s'abaisser avant que le souffle ne lui manque et qu'il ne doive se plier en deux. Affolé, Harrry fit volte-face et soutint son ami, le regard humide d'inquiétude. Les mains de Drago se posèrent sur les épaules du jeune homme enceint et Neville ressentit très bien le courant d'énergie qui passa entre les deux hommes.

Hermione et Severus entrèrent sur ces entre faits. Le potioniste croisa le regard des deux jeunes hommes, ce qui sembla les achever. Drago s'affaissa dans les bras d'Harry qui glissa sur le sol, refermant les bras autour de la masse recroquevillée du sois-disant père de son enfant.

- Harry ! Drago ! s'exclama Severus qui s'empressa de les soulever magiquement.

Il les fit léviter sur un lit alors qu'Hermione revérifiait les sorts de protection mis en place par les trois jeunes hommes. Elle n'eut l'air d'avoir rien à y redire puisqu'elle s'intéressa très rapidement à l'état des prisonniers.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Rien Mione, changer de souvenir est juste... Secouant, marmonna Harry qui serrait contre lui un Malfoy inexpressif.

- Drago, je vais t'injecter un peu d'adrénaline d'accord ? Lui souffla Severus qui sortit des poches sans fin de sa cape une simple aiguille verte.

Il s'emparera du bras du blond et l'ouvrit devant ses yeux. La pointe de l'aiguille alla piquer la jonction du coude de Drago, sur l'une de ses veines. Petit à petit, devant les yeux médusés d'Harry, l'aiguille s'enfonça complètement dans le bras blanc et tendre, sans que Drago ne manifeste le moindre signe de douleur.

- C'est indolore, lui apprit Severus. J'ai mis au point ces aiguilles pour le front avec Tom et Téllandrill. Une technique dérivée de la médecine elfique.

Harry acquiesça et tâcha de sourire en voyant le regard de Drago s'éveiller lentement.

- Cameron... souffla sa voix brisée.

Neville sursauta. Voilà ce qu'il n'allait pas ! Drago Malfoy s'était fiancé avec un certain Cameron il y avait de ça quelques mois, lorsque la guerre n'en était pas encore à son extremum. Le mariage avait été prévu pour dans deux ans, en grande pompe, avant que la guerre ne stoppe leurs projets. Mais une tombe les séparait maintenant.

- Tue-moi Severus, gronda le blond qui s'accrocha à la cape de son parrain. Laisse-moi le rejoindre. Tue-moi. Tout de suite. TUE-MOI !

Severus s'empara des poignets de son filleul et le rejeta sur le lit, l'air ténébreux. Il fit signe à Harry de sortir du lit. Harry s'exécuta sans un mot et détourna le regard et en voyant la main de Severus s'élever dans les airs. La claque résonna comme un claquement de fouet sur une chair brisée dans la salle vide et dévastée. Hermione eut une exclamation de surprise alors que Neville se contentait de ciller précipitamment. Cependant, sous leurs yeux, Drago sortit de son état de dépression aussi brusquement que la claque était partie. Souvent la douleur physique ramenait sur Terre ceux qui souffraient trop mentalement.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de te tuer si tu ne sauves pas Harry d'ici. Le Maître s'en chargera à ma place. Comme il tuera tous ceux qu'il croisera. Alors maintenant tu vas te lever, oublier un peu les malheurs de ta petite vie et sauver le monde.

Les ex-Gryffondors retinrent leur souffle, attendant un éclat de la part du blond qui ne vint pas. Sauf Harry, qui semblait bien trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait les yeux fermés et tenait la main d'Api en silence. Cassiopée avait repris sa taille normale suite à son incroyable transformation et ronronnait en reniflant le ventre du brun.

- Et bien Harry, tes familiers m'impressionnent, fit le blond qui se leva et rejoignit le brun. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Conséquence du partage de magie avec Tom. Une phase du lien a été enclenchée. Mes pouvoirs ont augmenté, tout comme ceux de mes familiers, et de mon enfant.

Drago acquiesça et s'éloigna, pensif à son tour. Severus ne répliqua pas, il avait déjà très bien compris la situation.

- Et maintenant ? Fit alors Harry.

Ses alliées s'entre-regardèrent. Le plus dur commençait à peine.

**oOo**

- Vous avez modifié vos souvenirs ?

Harry hocha la tête à l'intention de Severus. Ce dernier se tenait devant lui, et jouait de sa baguette pour vérifier la santé du bébé. Tout avait l'air d'aller. L'enfant était même bien plus vigoureux qu'un foetus normal. Il paraissait plus grand, plus résistant et beaucoup plus puissant.

- Dumbledore croit donc qu'il s'agit du fils de Drago ? Il n'a aucun doute là-dessus vous êtes sûr ?

- Comment remettre en cause le véritasérum ? Répliqua Drago. Même si la durée de son effet était bien plus limitée sur nous, il n'en reste pas moins efficace.

- Notre plan tient la route Sev', insista Harry. Il ne se doute de rien. Il doit encore croire que nous sommes attachés sur nos lits, surveillés par deux monstres. Si Api et Cassiopée n'avaient pas été présents, il aurait eu raison de ne pas s'en faire, parce que nous n'aurions pas pu bouger un orteil. On a eu de la chance.

- Comme d'habitude avec toi, grommela le blond qui s'assoit sur un lit à côté de Longdubat.

Ce dernier, silencieux, les écoutait patiemment, enregistrant chaque information avec un calme presque effrayant. Si Hermione était tout autant subjuguée par la conversation, elle paraissait bien plus inquiète et paniquée que son alter ego masculin.

- Bien, alors il faut encore trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici... Tout un bataillon de ces monstres a été dispersé tout autour des protections de Poudlard, Forêt interdite comprise. Hagrid ne pourrait pas passer entre deux d'entre eux, leur apprit le potioniste.

- Et bien, il a mis les grands moyens, gronda Neville.

- La colère du Maître a toujours été impressionnante, soupira Severus en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry. Dumbledore a bien raison de se protéger.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le blond.

Les yeux d'Harry se firent lointains, encore une fois. Il paraissait n'être présent dans l'infirmerie que les deux tiers du temps. L'autre tiers, son âme semblait appelée par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Tom.

- Mal. Et comme Harry il ne parait jamais réellement présent. Je vous passe les détails, mais ce n'est pas la joie au Château. Même Téllandrill a du mal à canaliser sa colère. Il tue quiconque se dressant sur son passage.

- Le Grand Lord Voldemort comme on ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois déjà... murmura Drago qui fit voyager son regard sur la silhouette absente d'Harry.

- Vous allez nous expliquer ? Intervint alors Hermione agacée.

- Peut-être coupa Severus de sa voix froide et tranchante. Une fois sortis d'ici et sûrs que vous ne pourriez rien dire de nos révélations à d'autres camps. Dumbledore comme les rebelles.

- Les rebelles militent pour la paix ! s'exclama la jeune femme outrée. Ils ne veulent pas asseoir leur pouvoir sur le monde comme Jedusor ou Dumbledore ! Ils sont justes !

- Je vous pensais moins naïve Miss Granger, ricana Severus. Ce qui veut c'est le pouvoir, comme tout le monde. On a tendance à appeler ce désir "la paix" ces derniers temps.

L'ex-Gryffondor se tendit, mais Neville l'arrêta d'une main.

- Nous suivons Harry, décida-t-il. Cependant nous n'irons nulle part sans sauver Ron et vous savez tout autant que nous que nous sommes incapables de sortir de là l'un sans l'autre.

Severus resta silencieux. Puis, penchant la tête sur le côté, scrutant Neville de son regard onyx, il déclara :

- Lord Voldemort ne vous aurait jamais emprisonné et torturé. Il a déjà accès à toutes les informations dont il a besoin. Vous lui étiez inutile. À moins qu'il ne se serve de vous comme d'un moyen de pression envers Harry. Or seuls vos camarades Weasley et Granger ont joué ce rôle. Les cachots où vous avez fait votre séjour ne sont pas Voldemoriens. Vous vous trompez. On vous trompe depuis le début.

Les poings de Neville se refermèrent brusquement. Il se redressa rudement et se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce machinalement, là où un tas de cendre entouré de fluides gluants gisait, pathétiquement.

- Cela ne vous regarde en aucun point.

- Plus que vous ne le pensez Longdubat.

- Il a raison Longdubat, intervint Drago. Le maître ne se serait jamais amusé à te torturer pour ensuite te laisser t'échapper. Et sache que personne ne fait jamais rien sans qu'il ne le sache.

- Alors qui ! s'énerva soudainement Neville. Qui aurait commandité ces tortures !

Un vent léger se leva sur la pièce. Il fut inoffensif pour tout autre que Neville, qui s'affaissa légèrement sur lui même. À l'arrière des protagonistes, la voix délicieusement chantante d'Harry s'éleva.

- Le même qui détient Ron en ce moment. Quel autre moyen avait-il de s'assurer que tu tuerais ? Tu étais un homme bien trop bon pour provoquer la mort de dizaines de personnes pour de si piètres raisons que de sauver ta propre vie, Neville. Aujourd'hui, regarde ce que tu fais. Il a gagné un soldat de plus sans lever le petit doigt. Et tu sais cela au fond de toi.

Les yeux du botaniste s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il jaugea Harry, traversant les autres personnes qui le regardaient, en attente de sa réaction. Sa tête se redressa, suivit de tout son corps. Discrètement, il acquiesça.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares Harry, mais sache que je te suivrais, murmura-t-il.

Le silence régnant dans la pièce amena ses paroles au brun sans trop de mal. Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres rosées d'Harry.

**oOo**

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, fit soudainement Neville qui, depuis quelques minutes, fouillait dans les décombres des étagères de l'infirmerie à la recherche de substance qui pourraient les aider.

Derrière lui, Drago jetait des sorts de réparation et de souvenirs à ce qu'il trouvait. Rendant leur aspect et leur contenu originel aux fioles. Intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la méthodicité et le sang-froid dont faisait preuve l'ancien Gryffon. Il frissonna, n'osant songer à ce qu'il avait dû subir.

- Professeur j'imagine que vous connaissez la recette du polynectar, fit Longubat. Et bien je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il ne nous faille pas plusieurs semaines pour le faire, mais seulement quelques heures.

**oOo**

- Il reste deux potions qui mènent au même effet qu'un polynectar. Cependant la quantité était trop petite et l'effet bien trop court. Mais l'accélérateur de cellule, qui est sensé accélérer la régénération de peau ou du sang interfère d'une bonne façon en accélérant la maturité de la potion, mais en réduisant sa limite d'effet, leur apprit le botaniste. Associé à quelques plantes de dissimulation et de maintient du groupe génétique, on devrait arriver à un bon résultat. Enfin... Je crois.

- Tu rigoles je ne vais quand même pas boire ça ! s'exclama Drago.

- Tu vois d'autres solutions Malfoy ? À ton aise, en attendant nous on se cassera, trancha Neville.

Derrière eux, Harry avisait le liquide pourpre avec dégoût. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux fluides des monstres brûlés qui salissaient encore le sol.

- C'est déconseillé lorsque l'on est enceint, surtout pour un homme, lui apprit Severus. Et puis ce polynectar est beaucoup moins performant que celui qui met des semaines à être fabriqué.

- Quels sont les risques ?

- Je l'ignore. Simplement ton corps va se déformer, la carrure du monstre étant imposante, le bébé aura assez de place sans que cela ne se voie extérieurement, mais je ne connais pas leur composition organique. Leur corps peut être un environnement hostile à long terme.

- De toute façon j'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas le choix ! soupira Harry. Si tu dis que le bébé aura de la place...

- Tu sais, boire du polynectar contenant de l'essence humaine lorsque l'on est enceint ne comporte aucun risque, lui apprit Hermione. L'apparence que tu prendras sera seulement aussi enceinte que toi. Mais ces monstres ne sont pas humains, et je ne suis pas sure que leur système de reproduction soit le même que le nôtre.

Elle avait sincèrement l'air inquiet. Maintenant qu'elle savait que le bébé n'était pas de Malfoy, pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était celui du Lord Noir. Ce qui expliquerait la colère que décrivait Snape quelques minutes auparavant. Harry observa distraitement Neville et Drago se disputer encore quelques instants puis, d'un coup sec, but la potion en son entier.

- Bien, on a une demi-heure avant que la potion ne fasse effet et une heure ensuite, résuma Snape. Une fois le plan mis en place, je vais rejoindre Dumbledore faire mon rapport et je lui apprendrais que j'ai dû assommer Drago qui tentait de s'enfuir, que Potter a eu le temps de blesser l'un des gardes à la jambe avant que je ne le mette sous anesthésie.

Il désigna la plaie sanguinolente que Drago portait aux tibias, faite par un Longdubat un peu trop zélé lors de leur escapade jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Longdubat lança une dernière pique avant que Drago n'avale enfin la potion, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Neville ricana, recevant un regard glacial de la part du blond.

- Je vous rejoindrais par la suite. Transformés en monstre grâce aux fluides du sol, Drago et Harry seront hors de danger.

- Et où allons-nous ? Soupira Hermione.

- J'imagine que nous voir nous balader tous les quatre civilement côté à côte, ne soit pas très crédible, souligna Neville.

- On peut facilement mimer une course-poursuite, éluda Drago. Harry tu en serais capable ?

- Je pense oui. Mais j'ignore comment délivrer Ron. La carte des Maraudeurs à été détruite, nous avions trop peur qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Une chose est sûre, Dumbledore ne la possède pas. Ce qui nous laisse au maximum trois passages secrets pour sortir de Poudlard. Celui de la Cabane hurlante est à éviter, Dumbledore a connaissance de son existence.

- Il a dû savoir que tu étais sorti en secret lors de ta troisième année. J'éviterais celui de la Sorcière borgne à votre place, ajouta Snape.

- Dumbledore a pulvérisé l'accès à la Chambre des Secrets il y a deux mois, leur apprit Hermione.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Drago.

- L'essence de basilic, lui apprit Neville. Très utile dans les envoutements. C'est comme cela qu'il s'est construit sa garde personnelle.

- Ce qui nous en laisse plus qu'un, celui du miroir du quatrième étage. Mais il a subi un éboulement avant notre troisième année, conclut Harry. Nous sommes bloqués.

- Non, pas forcément, contra Drago. Fred m'en a parlé, je suis sûr qu'à quatre on a possibilité de le dégager. Il y a deux bifurcations, l'une mène aux trois balais, l'autre, les jumeaux l'ignorent, ils n'ont jamais eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Et cette bifurcation elle se trouve avant ou après l'éboulement ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Et bien après le premier éboulement, le plus mineur, mais avant le second qui est totalement indestructible, tout un pan de la forêt interdite s'est affaissé.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'où il mène ? Insista la brunette.

- Aucune. Mais j'ai une certitude, c'est qu'il mène bien à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Un silence lourd de tension plana sur la pièce. Harry et Drago débutaient lentement leur transformation. Leur peau devenait cuir, indestructible, leur pupille se fendait, devenant comme celles des chats. La couleur émeraude ou tempête vira au jaune. Des griffes poussaient peu à peu au bout de leurs ongles. Drago avisa très mal la couleur noire de ses ongles et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût devant les poils qui poussaient sur la totalité de son corps.

- Bah alors Malfoy, on a peur de perdre son look de minet ? Souffla Neville à son oreille.

- Tes poignées d'amour ne te manquent pas trop G. ? gronda-t-il en retour.

Hermione sourit, la transformation commençait à devenir convaincante.

- Cela ne dit pas comment on va faire pour sauver Ron.

- Vous allez simplement nous mettre en cellule, fit Neville. Ces monstres sont bêtes comme leurs pieds. Si les familiers d'Harry restent aux côtés de vous, Snape et qu'on envoie les monstres qui garde la geôle de Ron à Dumbledore, Snape et eux peuvent les intercepter et les tuer. Reste plus qu'à construire des illusions de Ron et des colosses dans les cellules et filer vers le quatrième étage. Il n'y a que lui dans ce secteur des cachots.

- Ca se tient, difficilement, mais ça reste faisable, soupira Severus.

- Sirius va nous tuer s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, grommela Drago.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Sirius ? Voilà un prénom qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

- Ta couverture sera ruinée, souleva Harry.

- J'en ai la permission. On a l'ordre de tout faire pour te récupérer toi et le bébé. Alors, crois-moi, Tom ne m'en voudra pas.

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel ils observèrent tous Harry s'enfoncer dans une étrange tristesse. Une fois encore il parut partir à des kilomètres de là. Sans doute dans les bras du Lord Noir.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne nous reste que peu de temps, je vais y aller, acheva Severus.

Il s'approcha d'Harry qui leva un regard teinté de tristesse sur lui. Le brunet se blottit dans les bras du Maître des Potions sans un mot. Au grand étonnement de Neville et Hermione, Snape ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur lui et enfouir son nez dans ses mèches en bataille.

- Fait attention à toi Harry.

- Toi aussi. Dray a raison, Sirius me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Mais il me tuerait moi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Harry rit difficilement dans son cou puis, soufflant un bon coup s'écarta. Le potioniste défit sa prise, croisa le regard de Drago qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête puis s'en fut hors de l'infirmerie, les deux animagus réticents sur ses talons.

- Merde Harry ne me dit pas que Snape est le père de ton gamin ! s'exclama Neville.

- Bordel de Salazar Longdubat ! Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

**oOo**

Aussitôt leurs transformations achevées, les quatre sorciers quittèrent l'infirmerie. Drago foutit un léger coup de poing sur la pommette de Longdubat, puis ignorant le jeune homme qui lui hurlait dessus, s'empara de Granger et la lança sur son épaule.

- Bordel Malfoy, mais à quoi tu joues ! tenta de chuchoter Neville qui avait plutôt tendance à lui hurler dessus.

- La ferme, Harry attrape ton petit pote le cinglé des plantes et tache d'avoir l'air convainquant en méchant !

Les regards se braquèrent sur Harry. Ce dernier caressait son ventre d'un air totalement béat, ce qui donnait un résultat étrange sur le physique de colosse qu'il arborait actuellement. Fichtrement étrange...

- Oui bon ça va, grommela le brunet. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il fait des galipettes, c'est trop mignon !

- Mignon ne fait plus partie de ton vocabulaire Potty.

- Gneuh...

- Bah voilà ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas si compliqué !

- Malfoy arrête de bouger autant ! se plaignit la pauvre Hermione avant d'enchaîner, l'air autant ému qu'elle le pouvait compte tenu de sa position. Oh Harry ! C'est si étrange ! Toi ! Papa !

- Je sais, moi non plus je ne parviens pas à m'y faire... souffla Harry.

- Stop ! Les effusions, une fois que nous serons sortis d'affaire OK, mais pas avant. Taisez-vous et avançons, coupa Neville. Et toi Malfoy tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

L'ex-blondinet leva les yeux au ciel et emboita le pas à l'assemblé. Harry prit la baguette de Neville et celle d'Hermione et menaça Neville des deux, invoquant des liens qui s'enroulèrent autour des poignets du botaniste. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient bien serrés, cependant, ils se déferaient aussi facilement qu'Harry les avait invoqués dès que Neville en témoignerait l'intention.

Ils progressèrent rapidement dans les couloirs étouffants d'humidité et de moisissure. Le coeur d'Harry battait à cent à l'heure et être séparé de ses familiers était difficilement supportable. Mais, c'était pour la bonne cause et depuis son partage de magie avec Tom, son empathie avec Api en était qu'encore plus accrue. Heureusement.

- À gauche Malfoy ! souffla Neville en le voyant emprunter la mauvaise direction.

- La ferme et suis-moi sans poser de question ! gronda le blond.

C'était fou comme la voix de Malfoy était si reconnaissable même lorsqu'il était dans la peau d'un colosse de deux mètres avec une voix rappelant un éboulis de pierres énormes comme une montagne.

Mais il se tut et le suivit sans plus un mot. Les pointes des baguettes au creux du poing d'Harry brulèrent légèrement son omoplate, son ami devant être tendu. Ce qui était compréhensible. Il songea à la peur qu'il devait avoir en songeant à la santé de son fils, et à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, sans compter que son meilleur ami depuis sept ans était enfermé et torturé depuis des mois. Tout ça en rajoutant que ses émotions devaient être comme des électrons libres constamment excités. Bon Merlin... Ils courraient au désastre !

Ils évoluèrent tout de même dans les couloirs miraculeusement déserts. Harry déglutit en apercevant le cadavre amputé de l'homme que Drago et Neville avaient tué en cheminant vers l'infirmerie. Il frémit, même avec les baguettes de Neville et Hermione, tout en sachant que Neville avait eu le bon esprit de récupérer celle de Drago en le délivrant, il se sentait aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance sans la sienne. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette essence particulière qui envoyait des courants d'adrénaline dans tout son corps.

Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois. Il sentait sa présence. Près de lui. Sa chaleur, sa puissance magique, sa protection... Sa possessivité qui l'entourait au plus près et le ramenait dans ses bras le temps d'un cours instant, alors qu'ils étaient séparés par une armée de monstre et des kilomètres de défenses magiques. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cachées par ses énormes crocs luisants de salive et à l'appétissante couleur marron. Il le sentait.

_Il voudrait régner sur le monde entier. _

_Sans l'amour, la tendresse, la pitié._

_Mais en régnant sur mon corps et mon âme, _

_Il est devenu roi d'un monde de larmes. _

_Roi de mon propre monde, _

_Roi d'un n'importe quoi sans nom. _

_Roi de mon coeur et de mon corps,_

_Roi d'un jouet du mauvais sort. _

_Il voudrait chasser ce malheur, _

_Pour ça il n'y a que le coeur. _

_Le monde de larmes est piège, _

_Autour de lui, c'est formé un siège. _

_Celui de l'amour, la tendresse et la pitié,_

_Qu'il avait toujours renié. _

Très vite, les couloirs devinrent encore plus humides et une légère odeur de sang paraissait émaner des vieilles pierres suintantes. Harry pouvait presque entendre les battements de coeurs précipités de ses alliés, évoluant rapidement et souplement. Plus silencieux, que des chats ils se glissèrent dans une alcôve, évitant un groupe de sorcier à l'air peu engageant qui traînait le presque cadavre d'un autre homme derrière eux. L'estomac d'Harry se contracta, il eut la surprise de voir l'impassibilité des visages des deux ex-gryffondors. Qu'avaient-ils vécu tout ce temps ?

Enfin, ils sortirent de leur cachette et leurs jeux de rôle commencèrent. Harry et Drago avancèrent en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Drago crachait par terre tous les deux mètres, et avait posé une main inévitable sur le postérieur d'une Hermione outrée. Harry reniflait à tout va, grognant dès qu'il apercevait un indice d'une présence. Malgré leurs airs pas commodes et négligés, ils passaient toutes les cellules sous rayon X, recherchant celle où Dumbledore gardait Ron.

- Hé ! Vous deux là ! On ne bouge plus ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est interdit aux crétins de votre genre !

Harry et Drago s'immobilisèrent. Un éclat de peur traversa les prunelles d'Hermione qui ferma un court instant les yeux. Brutalement, Harry retourna Neville, le plaquant contre lui, ses baguettes sous le cou.

- On a l'ordre de les foutre, en cellule espèce de con ! grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous faire ? Nous empêcher d'emmener ton petit copain se faire mutiler ?

L'homme devant eux, ils le connaissaient. Percy Weasley. Décidément cet abruti ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Intérieurement, Harry bouillonna, Percy ne devait pas ignorer que son propre frère n'était enfermé dans un de ces geôles, ni ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Dans ses mains, les baguettes laissèrent échapper des étincelles et il pria pour que Percy ne les remarque pas trop. Heureusement, Drago s'avança, le masquant légèrement à la vue du roux.

- Si c'est ça que tu cherches à faire binoclard tu ferais mieux de faire attention. Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui défient les ordres du Maître Blanc.

Percy s'empourpra, l'air véritablement outré. Son attitude pet-sec exaspéra Drago puisqu'il ajouta :

- Tu devrais le savoir puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu as déjà gouté à une piqure de rappel de la part du Maître. Je ne manquerais pas de lui dire qu'apparemment cela ne t'a pas suffi et que tu réclames plus. Peut-être que dans sa grande mansuétude il consentira à te couper un doigt... Où quelque chose d'autre qui ne doit pas être plus long... conclut-il en laissant couler son regard vers le bas.

Drago tourna les talons et continua sa marche, laissant un Percy bredouillant derrière lui. Harry réajusta sa prise sur Neville et ajouta :

- Dépèche-toi d'aller voir le Maître blanc et d'expier tes fautes. Sinon, nous serions obligés de le mettre au courant nous même.

De rouge, Percy passa au blanc puis au vert. Harry le laissa pétrifié au milieu du couloir suintant et poursuivit son avancée, aux talons de Drago. Il se demanda un instant comment des personnes aussi bonnes et droites qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley pouvaient engendrer une abomination pareille alors qu'ils avaient réussi à faire six autres beaux enfants dotés d'un tant soit peu d'esprit.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier circulaire, qui les enfonça encore un peu plus dans la terre. L'air devint glacial et présenta une odeur de moisissure encore plus insupportable. Hermione déglutit nerveusement lorsque l'odeur du sang qui semblait avoir pénétré les murs et les sols du bâtiment charria l'air de plus en plus nettement. Ils dévalèrent les marches en vitesse, perdant un court instant leur aspect pataud. Ils le reprirent immédiatement lorsque deux monstres si semblables à l'apparence d'Harry et de Drago apparurent dans leur champ de vision. Harry se forma à maltraiter un peu plus son "prisonnier" alors que Drago se collait un air malsain au "visage".

- Vous deux, le Maître blanc veut vous voir, grogna-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

- Pourquoi ? questionna bêtement l'un d'entre eux.

- J'imagine que tu crois qu'il nous a invités à prendre un thé pendant qu'il nous présentait tous ses plans gentiment, il nous même fait des dessins, persiffla Harry.

L'autre souffla par les naseux, furieux. Son compagnon jeta un coup d'oeil vicieux au corps d'Hermione, ses atouts mis en évidence par sa position. Drago l'intercepta et un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage.

- Je suis sûr que si tu t'achetais une bonne réputation auprès du Maître Blanc, il te laisserait... T'amuser avec elle. On a l'ordre de l'enfermer dans la cellule d'à côté. On gardera la vôtre pendant votre absence.

- Vas-y toi, dit alors le coéquipier du monstre bavant sur Hermione. Je garde la cellule.

- À ta guise, répliqua Harry. Promets-moi juste d'avoir une place au premier rang lors de ton exécution.

Il vit le colosse tordre les poings, partagés. Drago retint son souffle, espérant avoir été assez naturel et convaincant.

- Vous avez intérêt à ne pas nous rouler... les menaça-t-il enfin.

- Pourquoi ? Si vous n'êtes pas devant le Maître blanc dans deux minutes, ce qui relève de l'impossible, vous êtes déjà mort... ricana Drago.

Les deux colosses quittèrent leurs postes, furieux. Harry fit mine de se diriger vers la cellule voisine de celle où se trouvait Ron. Un gémissement atroce y sortit, et de là où il était, Harry ne pouvait pas rater les larmes qui montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione. Enfin, les monstres disparurent. Immédiatement, Hermione se jeta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte blindée. Drago la rattrapa rapidement et la retint, l'obligeant à reculer.

- Granger tu ne sais pas ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte. Je préférerais que vous me laissiez y aller en premier.

- Pas seul, contera Neville. Je viendrais avec toi.

- Bien, concéda le blond qui riva son regard à celui de Neville. Harry ouvre-moi cette fichue porte.

L'ancien brunet s'avança, tendant leurs baguettes aux deux gryffondors. Mais Hermione l'arrêta d'une main, coulant vers lui un regard inquiet.

- Harry cette porte est aussi bien gardée qu'une cellule d'Azkaban, si ce n'est plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques...

- Bien sûr que si, coupa-t-il en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant. Recule-toi Mione, j'ai beaucoup appris depuis que nous avons été séparés. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir changé.

Les yeux humides, la jeune femme reculèrent et se réfugièrent près de Neville qui enserra sa main, encourageant. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis des mois, c'était la première fois que les évènements coïncidaient aussi bien. Ils avaient une putain de chance ! Harry avait une putain de chance qui sans doute étendait son influence...

Le jeune homme qui portait la vie s'accroupit près de la porte sur laquelle il posa ses paumes, doigts écartés. Les baguettes sur le sol, semblaient inutiles, car tout autour de sa silhouette, une douce aura dorée s'alluma. Elle sembla contrecarrer l'effet de la potion puisqu'Harry reprit lentement sa véritable apparence. Son air détendu surprit Hermione. En fait, tout ce qu'Harry faisait, c'était faire appel à sa source, et laisser sa magie déjouer les sorts les plus vicieux les uns que les autres posés sur cette porte. Peu à peu, la porte sembla faiblir. Enfin, ils entendirent un bruit de ferraille caractéristique et la porte de la cellule s'entrouvrit doucement.

L'aura s'éteignit progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'Harry reprenait l'apparence d'un des colosses. Soufflé, Neville l'aida à se relever avant de le mener à Hermione, qui attendait, apeurer, le regard fixé sur la porte. La jeune femme assit le brunet par terre et se lova dans ses bras, attendant avec anxiété la suite.

- Allons-y...

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cellule qui puait le sang et la pisse. Drago fronça les sourcils, tentant de voir à travers l'obscurité. Neville récupéra en vitesse sa baguette et lança un Lumos en entrant à son tour dans la geôle. Son coeur paraissait battre à cent à l'heure, et son sang pulsait contre ses tempes, mais il devait le voir... Le voir respirer, le regarder... Pour être de ne pas s'être battu tout ce temps pour rien.

La lumière parcourut les recoins de la pièce, son coeur se serrant à chaque trace de sang, à chaque lambeau de tissus, à chaque saleté sur le sol. Drago frissonna lorsque des rats frôlèrent ses chevilles en fuyant la lumière lorsqu'enfin...

- Ron...

**oOo**

Il était là. Enchaîné comme un vulgaire objet. Pendu par les poignets au plafond, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol creusé. Ses épaules paraissaient désarticulées par la position, mais le pire n'était pas là... Son visage était tellement tuméfié qu'il était à peine identifiable. Ses cheveux roux étaient noirs de sang coagulé, et son torse... Rouge de plaies les plus béantes les unes que les autres. Il était complètement nu et par une parcelle de son corps n'avait été épargné. Drago se précipita au côté du roux, affolé. La cruauté affichée de Dumbledore lui brisa ce qui lui restait de coeur.

- Merde Weasley qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait !

En douceur il rompit magiquement les liens qui le retenaient et le réceptionna lentement. Le roux était inconscient, mais son coeur battait. Se concentrant sur son pouls, Drago estima que le rythme cardiaque était assez solide pour le voyage qu'ils allaient entreprendre. Mais le plus urgent était les risques d'infection, de septicémie ou d'hémorragies quelconques.

- Merde, merde, merde ! répéta-t-il. Londubat ! cria-t-il en l'apercevant pétrifié près d'eux. QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS BORDEL !

Avec effarement, il vit des larmes couler le long des joues blèmes de Londubat. Avec douceur, il reposa le blessé à terre et se précipita sur Neville, lui attrapant brutalement les épaules.

- Londubat merde ce n'est pas le moment ! Crois-moi, une fois le massacre terminé tu auras tout ton temps pour pleurer ! Mort ou vivant ! Alors, sauve les gens que tu aimes et apaise leurs douleurs tant que tu le peux encore !

Il croisa son regard blessé et en un élan qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, porta sa main à la joue de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il se rapprocha du brunet, mêlant leurs souffles précipités jusqu'à que leurs nez se frôlent avant de murmurer doucement :

- Ne me laisse pas tomber Londubat, j'ai besoin de toi. Ronald, Hermione et Harry aussi... On a tous besoin de toi, sans toi nous n'y arriverons pas... Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Enfin, le botaniste acquiesça. Immédiatement, Drago reporta son attention sur Ron qu'il nettoya d'un sort. La saleté et le sang séché envolés, il trouva les plaies de Ron encore plus impressionnantes et béantes. Il jeta un autre sort qui empêcherait le sang de couler plus, se fichant de savoir que ces sorts les exposaient au regard de Dumbledore. La vie de Ron était en jeu. Il jeta une autre série de sorts qui limiterait les risques d'infections pendant que Neville fabriquait des vêtements adaptés, soit larges, et en coton. Ils l'habillaient quand ils entendirent enfin Severus arriver, suivirent par les deux familiers.

- Severus ! Ramène-toi ! cria Drago.

Bien sûr, il ne fit rien pour empêcher Hermione de se précipiter dans la cellule suivie d'Harry flanqué par ses familiers. Immédiatement Api se faufila adroitement entre les sorciers et vint s'accroupir près de la tête de Ron. Il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et murmura en fermant les yeux :

- Je vais essayer de réguler sa température et éliminer quelques infections, mais ce sont les seuls soins que je peux lui donner.

Harry sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son familier. Son énergie rejoignit celle de Nyala Api pour ne faire plus qu'un et en à peine une minute, l'Élémentaire de Feu avait terminé. Ils virent la peau de Ron reprendre quelques couleurs, mais il avait perdu bien trop de sang.

- Severus dis-moi que tu as quelques potions, souffla Drago qui ne savait que faire. Londubat occupe-toi de Granger par pitié.

La jeune femme, immobile face à son fiancé détruit par des mois de torture, laissait des torrents de larmes couler le long de ses joues creuses, ses yeux vitreux effrayés et paniqués. Neville la prit dans ses bras et l'attira un peu plus loin, laissant de la place à Severus qui farfouillait nerveusement dans les plis de sa cape, à la recherche de quelques potions.

- Régénération sanguine, gronda-t-il en lui tendant une potion d'une couleur jaune pâle. Cela lui demandera de l'énergie, mais il ne peut s'en passer. Harry, peut-être peux-tu lui transférer quelques protections magiques que nous avons placées en toi lorsque nous avons su que tu étais enceint ?

- C'est possible, acquiesça Harry. À l'aide d'Api et de Drago, je peux peut-être lui donner mon bouclier de source. Il augmentera son débit de magie pure dans le sang et accélèrera son processus de guérison.

- Non Harry... sanglota Hermione. Ron... Ron ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes en danger pour lui...

- Ne t'en fais pas Mione, je suis plus protégé qu'un coffre à Gringotts. Mon bébé encore plus. Lui céder une de mes dizaines protections magiques ne m'affaiblira pas. De plus, je suis pratiquement sûr que ma magie parviendra à la copier dans l'heure qui suivra. Ce sera comme si rien n'avait changé. Alors, ne discute pas.

Hermione acquiesça, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Les mains rouges du sang de Ron, Drago l'attira contre lui et la porta plus loin, espérant de tout son coeur que la jeune femme s'en remetterait une fois tout ça terminé... Qu'elle ne devienne pas comme moi, priait-il.

**oOo**

Tom fronça les sourcils, faisant tournoyer les glaçons dans son verre de whisky. Il sentait un tiraillement dans son estomac. Une sorte de douleur douce qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais qu'il ressentait psychologiquement. Il gronda, reposant sans délicatesse son verre sur le bois foncé et rare de son bureau. Face à lui, Eléanora, perdue dans son inquiétude, sursauta, et se releva brusquement :

- Tu ressens quelque chose ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est Harry ? C'est grave ?

- Non, répondit Sirius à sa place. Harry se sert juste des boucliers que Tom a placés en lui.

Le Lord le fusilla du regard. Il ne comprendrait jamais les pouvoirs du parrain de son amant, mais il ne pouvait s'en passer. Il était devenu un atout indéniable puisqu'il décryptait avec aisance tous les messages magiques circulant entre Tom et Harry à travers leur lien.

Tom se détourna des sorciers présents dans son bureau et alla se poster devant sa fenêtre. Une fois face à l'immensité des Jardins de Serpentard, il s'autorisa à se laisser-aller dans cette douce douleur... Une douleur qui sentait Harry, qui lui rappelait Harry... Sa présence, son sourire, son trop-plein de vie, son ventre rond... Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres...

- Salazar... Téllandrill a raison, je me suis perdu dans mon propre jeu...

**oOo**

- Okay les gars, souffla Drago qui gardait un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Il ne nous reste pas énormément de temps. Même si Severus a eu les deux balourds, nos déguisements vont bientôt s'envoler et les corps seront découverts.

- Pas de risque, Api les a brulés, rectifia Severus.

- Il n'empêche qu'on sera découvert d'un moment à un autre. Dumbledore a des yeux partout, intervint Neville qui portait Ron sur son dos, aidé par le potioniste.

Harry se trouvait derrière lui, caressant les cheveux de nouveau roux de son meilleur ami... Son teint livide, son visage émacié, son corps scarifié... Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur son ventre, bien visible maintenant que son déguisement semblait disparaitre petit à petit.

Neville claqua sa langue sur son palet, agacé. C'était bien trop risqué d'avancer comme cela, à la merci du moindre petit imprévu. Mais avec Ron inconscient et en mauvaise santé, Harry enceint et fragilisé, les deux familiers pas très discrets et l'état émotionnel faible d'Hermione, ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix. Il s'approcha rapidement de la sortie et vérifia que personne ne s'y trouvait. Suivi de très près par Malfoy qui soutenait Hermione, d'Harry qui veillait sur Ron et de Snape et des familiers qui couvraient leurs arrières, Neville s'élança dans les escaliers. Il fronça les sourcils en songeant à ses entraînements horribles, où il avait sué sang et eau, qui lui avait permis d'être là aujourd'hui, à porter Ron en travers de ses épaules tout en avançant aussi vite.

Drago porta littéralement Hermione dans les escaliers, et la procession prit une allure beaucoup plus rapide. Harry suivait sans rien dire, mais ses mains crispées sur son ventre indiquaient qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à se rythme.

- Batard ! cria Neville.

La procession se divisa. Neville glissa sur le côté, Drago rejeta Hermione en arrière et brandit sa baguette alors que Severus fendait la foule pour prendre la première place et d'un grand geste, faire apparaître une épée à la lame noire comme l'enfer. D'un saut, il abattit le vampire renégat qui faisait partie de la garde de Poudlard. Le feu d'Api embrasa les deux morceaux de son anatomie et la vie éternelle de l'être trouva sa fin.

- Courrez ! s'écria alors Neville qui aperçut au bout du couloir, plusieurs autres monstres, une dizaine.

Harry le devança, dorénavant complètement humain, tout comme Drago. Neville avait bien calculé, les déguisements n'avaient pas tenu une heure entière. Le jeune homme enceint tenait fermement une épée d'or et de rubis dans sa main, gravée d'un "Godric Gryffondor" visible. Il en aurait eu le temps, Neville aurait souri. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment.

La procession prit ses jambes à son cou et se mit à courir, fuyant les créatures qui ne tardèrent pas à les prendre en chasse. Drago poussait Hermione devant lui, qui semblait avoir repris quelques esprits puisqu'elle tentait de jeter quelques sorts derrière elle. Un feu d'enfer se leva, tachant d'immobiliser les vampires, mais pas affaiblis avant cela, il n'avait aucun effet. Très vite, les premiers frôlèrent les chaussures de Severus.

- Merde ! s'écria Malfoy lorsqu'il intercepta un sort de justesse qui allait toucher Neville.

- Vite ! s'exclama Harry en leur pointant un couloir plus étroit à sa droite. Par là !

Neville s'y engouffra le premier, suivit de Drago. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur le passage secret qu'il se hâta d'ouvrir à l'aide du blond. Cependant...

- AAAAHHHHHH !

- Hermione !

Harry fit volte-face, en garde. Son épée traça un arc dans l'air et fit tomber une tête. Severus revint à son tour sur ses pas et brandit sa propre lame. Mais Hermione avait été poussée au fond d'une cohue de plusieurs dizaines de vampires maintenant, qui la tenaient fermement en otage.

Neville déposa Ron par terre, bien décidé à les rejoindre.

- Non tu restes là ! s'exclama Drago. Veille sur Weasley !

Le blond sauta dans l'embouchure et se jeta à son tour dans la bataille au moment où des crocs frôlèrent la joue d'Harry et y déchirèrent quelques couches de peau. Sa lame lui rompit quelques côtés et détacha la moitié de son buste de ses jambes. Mais il s'essoufflait déjà. Son bébé pesait lourd sur son dos. Il ne se mouvait plus aussi vite. Plus _assez_ vite. Il allait devoir trouver une solution et vite, car les rangs ennemis grossissaient très vite.

- Harry ! Recule !

- Hors de question ! Je n'abandonnerais pas Hermione !

Deux vampires l'encerclèrent et tentèrent d'attraper son cou. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, si bien qu'il n'apercevait plus Hermione. Severus se battait de son mieux, mais il n'arrivait pas à percer la défense vampirique et à l'atteindre pour le forcer à reculer. Lui comme Hermione étaient hors d'atteinte. Et perdus. Car Harry ne reculerait pas, il ne quitterait pas Hermione. Bébé ou non. Tom ou non. C'était son devoir ! Il avait juré de les protéger, Ron et Hermione, et ce jusqu'à sa mort !

Il osa un regard circulaire, le passage était ouvert, Neville tentait d'exterminer quelques vampires depuis l'embouchure tout en veillant sur Ron, mais Drago n'arrivait même pas à s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de l'entrée du passage, protégeant Neville et Ron et reculait à chaque minute. Severus paraissait toujours s'éloigner d'Harry alors que les cris d'Hermione faiblissaient.

- Non ! cria-t-il, redoublant de fureur dans ses coups. Non !

Il continua de hurler, appelant à lui Tom, sa source, son pouvoir. Il était là, avec lui, au creux de son ventre, il grondait ! C'était un pouvoir incommensurable, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa lame se teinta de doré et soudain, le monde fut bien plus net. Deux têtes de plus tombèrent et lui permirent de rattraper Hermione de quelques pas. La jeune femme se battait comme elle le pouvait et venait de tuer son principal ravisseur. Qui avait été illico remplacé par un autre. Harry croisa ses yeux rouge sanglant avant qu'il n'assomme son amie.

- HERMIONE ! hurla Harry. Non !

Il appela toute sa magie. Il appela Tom. Drago gronda derrière lui quand les crocs acérés d'un vampire se plantèrent dans son épaule, paralysant ses membres supérieurs.

- Non !

Ce fut alors qu'un flux de magie, digne de celui qu'avaient créé Tom et Harry après la première bataille du Château, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Tom dans sa chambre d'observation au Quartier Général des Elfes, sortit de lui. Une onde plus forte que la magie pure qui se dirigea avec fureur vers le passage secret. Elle pulvérisa tous les vampires qu'elle rencontra et avec force, fit voler Drago et Severus jusqu'au passage. Les deux corps s'y engouffrèrent tour à tour avant qu'il ne se ferme, l'onde ayant frapper le mur et causer un éboulement.

Ce fut alors qu'une vague de vampire se referma sur lui. Il entendit un dernier cri d'Hermione avant que le noir ne le rattrape, son sang semblant couler le long de son corps, et son coeur changer de rythme, désespérément fatigué.

**oOo **

- HARRY !

Drago se jeta sur la porte qui le séparait du brun alors que sonné, Severus glissait le long du mur de la minuscule pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

- Severus ! Ouvre-la ! HARRY ! LONGDUBAT MERDE FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !

Neville silencieux baissa les yeux sur la silhouette étendue de Ron avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol à son tour. Harry... Ils avaient perdu Harry et Hermione ! Ils étaient à la merci des vampires ! Et il n'avait rien fait !

De rage, il se retourna et frappa un grand coup dans un mur. La pierre fendilla la peau de son poing, mais ne le cassa pas. Le souffle de Drago se fit précipité alors qu'il commençait à psalmodier une incantation devant ouvrir tout type de porte, mais... Harry l'avait scellé de l'intérieur, et un éboulement magique protégeait sa face extérieure, le miroir du quatrième étage. Seule une trappe dans le sol, éclairée par une unique torche qui s'était allumée au contact de l'air, pouvait être empreinte dans l'espoir d'y voir une sortie.

- Drago... souffla Severus qui enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains. C'est trop tard... Harry s'est sacrifié... On l'a perdu...

- Non ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Pas HARRY ! Le Maître ne le laissera pas faire ça ! C'est impossible ! Il faut qu'on le sauve ! On ne peut pas partir sans lui !

Drago sembla bander ses muscles et chargea la porte qui ne trembla même pas sous la puissance de son impact. Neville fit alors ce qui lui semblait être la seule chose à faire, il se leva et plaqua fermement Drago contre le mur avant de lui crier :

- Arrête merde ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on est coincé ! Harry savait ce qu'il faisait ! Il s'est sacrifié pour que l'on emmène Ron dehors et qu'on lui sauve la vie ! Voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Alors quoi ? Tu veux rester ici et t'acharner sur la porte alors que tu sais très bien que rien ne l'ouvrira et laisser Ron crever par terre ? Ou le sauver, rejoindre ton putain de Maître à la con et organiser un raid avec lui pour éradiquer ce connard de Dumbledore et tous ces bâtards qui se prennent pour les rois du monde ! Alors, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'Harry ferait à te place ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il voulait en permettant à toi et à Snape de survivre à cette putain d'attaque de vampires renégats ! Tu crois réellement qu'il voulait que tu ne crèves pour que dalle ? Engoncé dans ta colère et ton arrogance ? Tu crois vraiment que CAMERON aime ce qu'il voit à cet instant, d'où il est !

Le visage rouge de Neville s'approcha du blond, le fixant dans les yeux. Son avant-bras se pressait sur le cou du blond, l'immobilisant. Le blond s'était calmé et avait cessé de se débattre.

- Cesse de jouer au con Malfoy. Et montre-nous que tu es encore un Serpentard malgré tout ce que tu as vécu.

Il le lâcha sur ces paroles et retourna à sa place, près de Ron pour vérifier ses constantes, sans plus accorder un regard au blond. Le silence dura ce qu'il lui sembla des heures avant que Severus ne dise :

- La colère du Maître sera sans limites. Il le récupèrera.

**oOo**

- Et bah alors Harry... On voulait me quitter aussi vite ?... Oh c'est tellement dommage... Nous sommes en famille pourtant non ?

* * *

_Alors ? J'ai le droit à une petite review ?_

**AMP**

_PS : Merci à LoveGaaraOfTheSand qui a corrigé ce chapitre il y a bien des lustres !_


	33. Je te sens mon amour

_Coucou !_

_ Alors vous avez vu le film ? Il est EXCELLENT ! Je le recommande franchement, j'en suis restée toute émue... ^^ Les moments forts : le sauvetage de Drago, la mort de Severus, l'attente quand ils pensent tous qu'Harry est mort (bonne surprise d'ailleurs !)... Juste génial. _

_Sinon, côté fic, alors chapitre plus court mais plus intense (en tous cas à écrire), j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour publier au plus tôt le prochain !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_AMP_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Je te sens, mon amour.**

- Severus.

Le brun aux yeux de nuit frissonna, enroulant ses bras autour de son ventre, comme ceux d'un amant. Severus n'avait jamais été très câlin, et surtout pas dans un lieu public comme la bibliothèque du château, aussi gigantesque soit-elle. Cela ne l'avait jamais gêné...

Severus... Bon Merlin il l'aimait comme un fou ! D'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait ses pouvoirs, qu'il connaissait Severus bien plus que n'importe qui ! Cet homme était comme un coffre-fort rempli de diamants, ouvert devant lui sans personne pour l'arrêter ni le voir les chiper. Une tentation irrésistible. Le paradis, la perfection... Qu'il souillerait à son contact.

Alors il s'éloignait, peu à peu. Tentait de monter Severus contre lui, même si cela lui labourait le cœur. Il l'aimait comme un fou... Et il savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, son filleul, son neveu et son aimé étaient enfermés dans un putain de Château armé, jusqu'aux souris dans les trous à rats ! C'était comme les savoir au bord d'un gouffre sans fin avec une tempête qui approchait...

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Eléanora. Elle avait relâché ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage et ses épaules en de belles boucles. Des cernes noircis soulignaient ses yeux. Apparemment elle aussi avait arrêté de vivre suite à la disparition d'Harry, de Drago et de Severus.

- Je cherche... J'attends, répondit Sirius en détournant le regard sur les rangées de livres anciens. Je ne sais pas...

- Je me doute qu'il doit être dur pour toi de rester proche de Tom, de ressentir sa douleur s'ajouter à la tienne.

- La mienne ?

La vampire s'installa sur un des bureaux qui parsemaient la pièce. Elle croisa les jambes et le regarda, d'un regard dépourvu de jugement, de calcul, de méchanceté. Un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sur un vampire avant de rencontrer Tom et ses multiples facettes.

- Severus aurait dû revenir depuis des heures déjà.

- Je sais... soupira Sirius. Avec Harry qui plus est. Mais je suis persuadé qu'ils sont tous les deux en vie.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ! s'exclama Eléanora.

- Le lien qui unit Tom et Harry est plus fonctionnel que jamais, or lorsque l'un d'entre eux mourra, il sera brisé.

- Et Severus ?

- Je le sais. C'est tout.

Il se déplaça le long de l'étagère, ne percevant pas le regard inquiet de la souveraine sur lui.

- Tom veut organiser un raid.

- C'est stupide, nous y périrons tous. Nous ne sauverons pas Harry ainsi.

- Et toi tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? s'énerva Eléanora qui se releva pour se planter devant l'homme. Tu es si mystérieux depuis ton attaque par les Ombres que je ne te reconnais plus ! Severus non plus d'ailleurs ! Tu es si froid avec tout le monde que beaucoup pense que tu ne redeviendras jamais comme avant !

- ET ILS ONT RAISON !

Son exclamation fit taire le vampire qui croisa les bras, dans une veine tentative de défense.

- Je... souffla-t-elle. J'ai peur Sirius... J'ai peur pour la première fois de ma vie... Tu comprends, j'aime Harry, mais si je tiens tellement à le sauver, ce n'est pas que pour préserver sa vie...

- Je sais El', la mort d'Harry signifierait la fin du monde tel que l'on le connait.

- Merde... Leur alliance devait amener la paix sur le monde magique...

- Elle le fera. Il suffit d'être patient.

La femme baissa les yeux puis glissa sur le sol, s'asseyant à même le carrelage, adossée à l'étagère. Sirius l'imita après un moment d'hésitation. Mais il souffrait, et il avait besoin d'ouvrir son cœur. Comme Eléanora l'avait fait à l'instant.

- Je suis devenu comme une espèce d'antenne. Je capte toutes vos fréquences, quelles soient magiques, émotionnelles, réflectives... C'est... Usant. Mais tellement enrichissant ! Ce n'est pas cette sensation de pouvoir sur les autres qui me galvanise, mais plutôt le renforcement de mes convictions que j'en ai tiré.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme mon amour pour Severus, pour Harry... Ma fidélité pour le Maître. Mon amitié aussi... ajouta-t-il en la poussant légèrement du coude.

- Tu ne le regrettes pas alors ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je me dis que le poids qui se trouve sur mes épaules, il peut tout changer. Tu comprends, je sais que je ne suis pas le père d'Harry, mais j'ai souvent eu l'impression que ce droit me revenait de droit, que je l'aimais déjà tout comme de toute façon. C'est pour ça qu'une fois transformée, je n'ai rien appris sur lui, mais j'ai apaisé ma soif de protection. Je sais que je me suis éloigné de vous tous depuis mon attaque, mais... si tu y réfléchis bien, dès que vous aviez besoin de moi, j'étais là. J'ai laissé Harry agir seul, car je savais qu'ainsi, il ferait les bons choix. Parce que je le connais...

- Mais Severus ? Il a toujours besoin de toi, tu sais cela...

- Je l'aime, plus que les mots ne peuvent l'exprimer...

- Cela te fait peur ? s'enquit la brune.

- Oui... Et non. Car je sais que Severus ne me fera jamais de mal. Mais, cet homme est la perfection incarnée pour moi. Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais j'ai peur aussi du mal que cela me fera quand je le perdrai.

- Qui te dit que tu le perdras ?  
- La mort... Le Severus que je connais ne la déjoue pas, il la défie sans cesse. C'est... Effrayant. Terrifiant. J'ai sans cesse peur. Et puis, j'ai cette impression de ne pas être assez bien pour lui.

- Sirius... Si c'était le cas, vos magies n'auraient jamais créé un lien entre vous... Qu'importe où il est, il sait que tu vas bien en ce moment, que tu l'attends. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qui le fait avancer. Vers toi tou...

- QUOI ? Coupa soudainement Sirius.

- Quoi quoi ? Répéta bêtement Eléanora, surprise.

- Oh par Merlin j'aurais dû y penser avant ! Merde quel con !

Et il partit en courant, tenant fermement la main d'Eléanora entre les siennes.

**oOo**

Harry tenta de refermer ses bras sur son ventre, mort de peur. Que lui faisait-il ! Il jeta un regard effrayé à Hermione, tenue en respect à l'autre bout de la cellule par deux mastodontes identiques à ceux qui lui tenaient les bras. Devant lui, Dumbledore pointait sa baguette sur son ventre, sur son bébé et incantait les yeux fermés, un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- Oh, mais quel fils exceptionnel que tu portes là Harry... Tu as été une bonne mère couveuse même si cela a dû être fatigant pour toi, c'est bien. Vivement qu'il naisse, que tu puisses trouver le repos éternel n'est-ce pas Harry ? Je te promets de prendre soin de ton enfant...

Le vieillard ouvrit enfin les yeux et la démence qu'Harry y lut le fit frissonner.

- Il est bien protégé... Tu es bien protégé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons un moyen de passer toutes ces barrières et nous _saurons _qui est le père de cet enfant, sort de gardien ou pas. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas Harry ? Alors tu vas attendre sagement ici avec ton amie Granger. Ne suis-je pas un ange de ne pas vous séparer ?

Avec un dernier rire grinçant, l'homme quitta la geôle, laissant ses gardes leur attacher des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles.

- N'oubliez pas les bracelets ! fut son dernier ordre.

D'un geste sec, le monstre qui ne tenait pas Harry en respect s'empara de son poignet et y glissa un bracelet d'or blanc, très fin, serti d'une unique pierre, un diamant d'une taille ostentatoire qui s'illumina à son contact. Hermione eut le droit à un bracelet elle aussi, certes d'un rubis. Ils quittèrent les prisonniers sur ces gestes, les enfermant dans cette cellule pourrie avec une unique couchette, une simple planche de bois attaqué au mur avec des chaines et un pot de chambre à l'autre bout.

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione qui se précipita sur lui, dès que la geôle fut fermée. Ça va aller ?

Le brunet acquiesça, mais l'air tournait autour de lui. Hermione l'aida à s'installer sur la couchette, puis s'asseya à ses côtés, entourant ses épaules d'un bras et posant une main sur son ventre. Le contact chaud apaisa Harry qui pourtant sentait son poignet le brûler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des annihilateurs de magie, murmura Hermione, livide. Les pierres bloquent toute sortie externe de magie. Beaucoup de sorciers deviennent fous avec ça à leurs bras, la magie à besoin de s'extérioriser pour continuer à exister.

Harry ferma les yeux, abattu. Il commença à croire que son rêve de famille aux côtés de Tom et de son fils relevait de l'impossible. Au moins, il était avec son amie. Et ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Alors il plongea son regard dans les orbes bruns de la jeune fille et lui raconta. Tout.

**oOo**

- Alors le bébé est de Voldemort ? Soupira Neville.

- Ouais, acquiesça Drago qui rehaussa Ron sur ses épaules et celles de Londubat. Un putain de bébé crois-moi.

- Je n'ose l'imaginer, fit le Gryffondor en portant son regard sur Severus qui tentait d'apaiser les familiers, séparés de leurs Maîtres.

- Severus, questionna Drago. Comment vont-ils ?

- Mal, mais leur puissance leur permet de s'éloigner d'Harry. Si jamais Dumbledore venait à mettre la main dessus, s'en sera fini d'Harry, expliqua le Maître des Potions.

L'homme sombre reporta son regard vers l'avant. Voilà plus de six heures qu'ils avançaient dans ce tunnel tortueux, et vu l'humidité des murs de pierre, Drago devinait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du lac. Ce qui voulait dire qu'avant de pouvoir transplaner, ils allaient devoir traverser la forêt interdite. Et il préférait que ce soit aussi en profondeur.

- Que croyez-vous que Dumbledore prévoit pour Harry et Hermione ? s'enquit Neville, trop nerveux pour supporter le silence.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Harry risque quoi que ce soit avant la naissance de son enfant, avoua Severus. Et il lui faut encore au moins un mois de gestation pour que le bébé soit au top de sa puissance. Ensuite, il est totalement viable, l'accouchement peut être déclenché n'importe quand. Le bébé est robuste.

- Mais... Hermione ?

Le silence qui accueillit la question de Neville fut la seule réponse que les deux autres hommes trouvèrent à dire.

**oOo**

- Mon Dieu Harry, souffla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne le savais pas... Tout cela...

- Je sais, fit le brun en la pressant contre lui, malgré son ventre énorme. Mais Dumbledore voulait que tu ne saches rien des vraies motivations de Tom, tu aurais pu me le dire. Il a ainsi manipulé tout le monde, de mes parents aux Weasley, et à la communauté sorcière en général. Cet homme est fou depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne le pensait.

- Comme quoi on aurait dû écouter Drago. C'est toujours lui qui l'appelait le "vieux fou"... tenta Hermione en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Le bébé bougea un peu, faisant trembler la peau d'Harry sous les mains d'Hermione qui sursauta, avant de pleurer de plus belle, attendrie. Elle reposa ses mains en douceur sur le ventre gonflé, l'observant avec attention.

- Comment ça fait ?

- De quoi ? De porter la future puissance du monde entier ? Grimaça Harry.

- Non bêta ! s'exclama Hermione. De porter la vie tout simplement... Dis-moi ce que tu ressens...

Harry croisa son regard et lui sourit, heureux. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait cela.

- C'est merveilleux. Un miracle. J'ai l'impression que... Que je ne serais plus jamais seul. Que je ne pourrais jamais aimer plus.

**oOo**

- Mais réfléchissez ! On ne sait pas si Harry est toujours conscient ! Severus n'est toujours pas revenu, ni aucun de nos éclaireurs, on n'a aucune piste ! On ne peut rien tenter ! s'écria Téllandrill. Ce ne serait que folie !

- Je ne compte pas attendre encore longtemps que quelqu'un se manifeste Téllandrill, alors maintenant assît toi et écoute ce que ta femme et Sirius ont à dire ! Maintenant ! cingla Tom, siégeant sur son trône, mais ne paraissant pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Il était impressionnant comme toujours. Entouré d'une aura de puissance qui incitait au respect. Mais il sentait la blessure à plein nez. Il était comme malade, et palissait chaque heure de plus en plus. Chaque heure passée loin d'Harry et de son fils.

- Je sais de par le lien qui vous unit avec Harry qu'il est en vie, vous le savez aussi, leur expliqua Sirius.

- Nous ne savons même pas de quoi est fait ce lien, tu ne peux pas te baser dessus, intervint Téllandrill.

- Bien sûr que si je le sais. Severus et moi faisons des recherches là dessus depuis des semaines, et nous avons trouvé ce qui lie le Maître à Harry.

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, ordonna Tom.

- La prophétie des Couples Fondateurs.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Téllandrill.

- Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor, donc de Poufsouffle aussi, même si son gène est moins prononcé, et le même phénomène c'est produit pour Tom, Serpentard et Serdaigle. À vous deux, vous formez les deux couples. Et votre enfant est l'héritier des Quatre Fondateurs. Il suffit de mettre en lien les diverses légendes qui ont été répétées à ce sujet au fil des siècles, des millénaires j'ajouterais.

- Explique-toi Sirius, lui demanda Tom, qui semblait bien moins sûr de lui.

- Vous vous êtes basé sur une légende très ancienne, mais très sûre, celle qu'un jour les héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serpentards s'uniront, et règneront sur le monde sorcier. C'est pour cela que vous avez décidé d'avoir un enfant avec mon filleul, pour que la légende ne puisse concerner uniquement soit Harry et vous, soit vos enfants. Cela a enclenché une réaction en chaîne. Une guerre sorcière a été déclarée, nous sommes donc en période sombre et que dit la prophétie des Fondateurs ? Je vous la dicte :

_Il y a trois mille ans vivaient quatre sorciers liés par le sang, la magie et l'amour. _

_Ils firent de ces notions les armes les plus importantes au monde._

_Gryffondor et Poufsouffle lièrent leurs sangs, épris d'amour._

_Serpentard et Serdaigle lièrent leurs magies, épris d'amour. _

_Ils jurèrent, de leur sang et de leur magie que ce lien maintiendrait le monde magique en vie._

_Ils dirent, ce lien s'éveillera à chaque danger, il sauvera la vie par le sang._

_Par la magie et l'amour de nos descendants._

- Il s'agit donc d'un lien de sang, de magie et d'amour... conclu Eléanora. Le lien le plus pur qu'il y est, celui des descendants des Fondateurs.

- Et ce qui m'a confirmé dans mes soupçons est l'extrait de la prophétie qui vous lie avec Harry. Vous êtes déjà à l'origine un couple prophétisé, ce qui est une preuve en lui-même, mais votre prophétie dit que lorsque les heures seront sombres, l'obscurité attrapera la lumière, que deux puissances s'uniront pour mieux régner sur la paix. Il s'agit de celle-là... Votre prophétie. Et non pas toutes les marchandises commerciales et politiquement adaptées que Dumbledore nous a servies toutes ces années... Et je sais que vous arrivez à communiquer vos émotions avec Harry, ainsi qu'à partager votre magie. Alors je me demandais si vos échanges de magie ne permettraient pas à _votre _magie de détruire toutes les barrières vous empêchant d'accéder à _sa_ magie.

Le silence se fit dans la salle avant que, sous les yeux éberlués de tous, un sourire ne vienne se dessiner sur les lèvres de Tom.

- Sirius, j'aurais besoin de toi pour travailler sur le lien. Quant aux autres, redoublez les efforts d'infiltrations et patrouillez dans les alentours de Poudlard. Je veux qu'on en retrouve au moins un qui aura des informations !

**oOo**

- On approche de la sortie, souffla Severus qui grimaça d'effort en soulevant de nouveau le brancard de Ron.

Ils avaient fini par construire un brancard, à l'aide de la cape décuplée de Severus et de branches d'arbres. Le tout saupoudré par un peu de magie. Ils évitaient d'en faire, de peur qu'ils soient localisés par de mauvaises personnes, mais apparemment, Harry et Hermione capturés, le camp de Dumbledore n'en avait plus rien à faire d'eux. Neville semblait épuisé, ils n'avaient pas cessé de marché depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés, et la montre du Gryffondor indiquait qu'il était bientôt midi. Bientôt une journée qu'ils marchaient, buvant l'eau tiède de Severus, mangeant des barres vitaminées multipliées par magie. Rien de très consistant. Ils faisaient des pauses d'un quart d'heure toutes les deux heures, mais les visages émaciés de ses compagnons ne lui disaient rien de bon.

Neville, qui marchait à côté d'Api, réchauffé par l'Élémentaire, trébucha, et se serait sûrement fait mal si Drago n'avait pas tendu un bras pour le maintenir en équilibre. De ce fait, le brancard de Ron vacilla, et Severus se dépêcha de le déposer doucement à terre avant que Drago ne relâche complètement le roux.

- On va faire une pause, soupira-t-il.

- Ouais... J'en peux plus, gronda Drago qui s'installa contre un mur.

La pierre avait laissé place à la terre et aux racines énormes qui la traversaient. Moins sécurisant, mais beaucoup plus pratique car beaucoup plus humide. Ils filtraient l'eau de la terre. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient. Même Cassiopée semblait faiblir, sans viande et sans Harry. Api ne disait rien, ce qui n'augurait rien de rassurant.

Neville se laissa tomber à côté de Drago et rejetant la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux.

- On devrait pouvoir transplaner dans moins de huit heures, estima Severus qui s'asseyait à son tour, près de la tête de Ron.

- Et lui ? questionna Drago en désignant le roux du menton.

- Il va falloir qu'il tienne, je ne peux rien faire de plus, marmonna le potioniste qui avisa la peau presque bleue du Weasley avec peine. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne résiste pas au transplanage.

Drago resta silencieux et tritura machinalement la terre à son pied. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Severus, qui pouvait faire le type froid et non concerné par l'état de Ronald lança une batterie de sorts informulés pour tout de même vérifier son état. Drago sentit soudain la tête de Neville rouler jusqu'à son épaule et à son grand étonnement ne le repoussa pas, se contentant de soupirer en contemplant les cernes violacés qui entouraient les yeux du Gryffondor.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir Drago, je prends le premier tour de garde, lui apprit Severus en lui tendant sa cape.

Il acquiesça, s'empara du tissu qu'il étala sur Neville et lui avant qu'Api ne s'assoie à ses côtés, les gardant tous les deux au chaud. C'est en observant Cassiopée se créer un petit nid le long du corps alangui de Ron qu'il s'endormit à son tour, la joue posée sur le crâne de Londubat.

**oOo**

- Je ressens ses émotions c'est vrai, mais seulement lorsqu'elles sont fortes et qu'il ne se trouve pas loin de moi, gronda Tom. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il fait ou ressent à cet instant !

- Vous êtes... Vraiment sûr ? Insista Sirius.

Tom le fusilla du regard. Bien sûr qu'il était sûr ! Sinon cela aurait fait des heures qu'il aurait sauté sur ses pieds et transplané pour sauver son enfant et Harry. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se concentrant sur ce lien étrange qui semblait mener droit sur Harry. Sirius, assit face a lui soupira puis fit la même chose, se concentrant sur le même lien lorsqu'au fond de son ventre, une étrange chaleur se leva.

- Oh Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il.

- Sirius ? s'exclama Eléanora qui les observait, assise dans un coin du bureau de Tom.

- Severus ! Je le sens !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Tom.

Immédiatement, Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule du Maître et transplana. Seul lui pouvait traverser les défenses du Château, il avait besoin de lui. Quelques secondes après, ils apparaissaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite, côté Pré-Au-Lard, devant l'entrée d'une grotte obstruée par de nombreuses et épaisses lianes. Étourdi, Tom jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais tout lui paraissait vide de vie humaine. Seulement, il ressentait la fébrilité de Sirius. Alors il se tut et fit comme son Mangemort, il scruta les environs.

- SEVERUS ! hurla bientôt Sirius. SEVERUS TU ES LA ?

- Si... Sirius ? SIRIUS ! NOUS SOMMES LA ! DERRIÈRE LES LIANES !

- SEVERUS !

Le cœur de Sirius sembla exploser de joie. L'ancien prisonnier se précipita sur les lianes et aperçut le visage de son compagnon entre deux d'entre elles.

- Écartez-vous, somma Tom.

Le Lord dégaina sa baguette, une note amère dans la bouche. Il ne ressentait toujours pas Harry. Son doute se confirma lorsqu'une fois les lianes tombées à terre, il ne vit que Severus, Drago, les familiers d'Harry et deux jeunes hommes, l'un blessé et roux qui semblait-il était un Weasley et l'autre, méconnaissable, mais dont il avait déjà entendu parler, le fils Londubat. Son visage se ferma, bien plus que devant ses Mangemorts habituels puisque Drago baissa le regard devant lui, coupable. Derrière Drago, Neville frissonna, doutant déjà de l'histoire de Snape et Malfoy.

**oOo**

- AAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Le cri d'Hermione glaça les sangs d'Harry. Des perles d'eau dévalèrent ses joues, mais entravé par de puissants sorts, il ne pouvait que rester sur place, regarder Dumbledore lancer sort sur sort à sa meilleure amie.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne savais rien ! Lâchez là !

- QUE FONT LES TROUPES DE VOLDEMORT EN CAMPAGNE SORCIERE DE YORK ? hurla Dumbledore. QUE PRÉVOIT-IL ? DIS-LE-MOI ! DIS-LE !

La jeune femme s'effondra à ses pieds et Harry ne retint pas ses larmes. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait ce monstre ! Et à cause de cela, Hermione souffrait ! Il tenta de crier, de hurler, mais deux monstres le bâillonnèrent. Dumbledore s'approcha, enjambant la chose gémissante et pitoyable qu'était Hermione jusqu'à se poster nez à nez avec Harry, maintenu debout et droit par deux mastodontes .

- Il va falloir que tu te souviennes alors... Ou n'espère pas que ta petite copine survivrait. Je reviens dans une semaine, tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes informations. D'ici là tu auras sans doute quelques... Visites.

Les larmes embrouillèrent définitivement la vision d'Harry qui s'affaissa dans les bras des monstres, son pouls ralentissant considérablement. Le noir le rattrapa lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur son amie, dont le sang coulait sur son visage. Par Merlin... Il avait tellement besoin de Tom.

**oOo**

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il faisait nuit, et les étoiles semblaient ne pas vouloir se manifester. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande horloge de son bureau, soupirant en voyant qu'il était trois heures passé.

Il se leva, referma le grimoire qu'il étudiait puis le rangea. Se tournant vers la gigantesque fenêtre de petits carreaux derrière son bureau, il passa une main entre ses mèches ternes et un peu trop longues. Un rictus douloureux apparut sur ses lèvres, lorsque l'image d'Harry jouant avec ses cheveux, remarquant leur longueur lui revint, ayant pour effet d'une pointe d'épée dans le ventre.

Il soupira et quitta le bureau, traversant plusieurs couloirs sombres et humides, que la vie humaine avait désertés depuis plusieurs heures. Mais pourtant...

- _Tom..._

Il s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, tous ses sens en alerte. Mais ni sa magie, ni Nagini enroulé autour du Château ne ressentait qui que ce soit à proximité de lui. Glissant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, il resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette et se remit en marche.

- _Tom... Aide-moi... Tom... Tom... Tom..._

Il fourra son auriculaire dans une de ses oreilles et le secoua. C'était étrange, on aurait dit que les murmures venaient de l'intérieur de lui-même. Il laissa sa propre magie l'analyser, et attendit qu'elle lui signale qu'aucun enchantement n'avait été posé sur lui. Il passa la porte de ses appartements et déboucha sur la magnifique salle commune, aux tapisseries mouvantes représentant quelques scènes de vie d'un peuple antique. Il traversa les voiles translucides et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'occuper, aux couleurs bordeaux et marronnées.

- _Tom... Tom... Aide-moi... Tom... Je t'aime..._

Je t'aim... HARRY ! Oh par Salazar ! Une immense fureur contre lui-même s'éleva en lui en même tant qu'une lumineuse étincelle d'espoir. Il sortit en trombe de ses appartements et courut dans les couloirs, agitant sa baguette pour appeler un elfe.

- Aller chercher Sirius Black ! Immédiatement !

**oOo**

- Sieur Black, Monsieur, Le Grand Maître vous appelle. Cela est urgent Monsieur. Très urgent, Monsieur le Maître a dit que c'était très urgent.

Sirius pâlit, se détourna de Severus sans un mot et s'élança vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, laissant son amant dans un gouffre de désespoir. Severus quitta à son tour la pièce, souhaitant retrouver le confort et le réconfort de sa suite.

- C'est si étrange...

Drago tressaillit. Il vérifiait les constantes de Weasley qui ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. La voix de Londubat brisait le silence. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas ce silence. Jamais depuis qu'il avait été enrôlé parmi les Mangemorts il n'avait connu le Château de Salazar aussi silencieux et aussi peu fréquenté. Pourtant, voilà un jour et demi qu'ils étaient arrivés, sauvés par le lien qui s'était établi entre Snape et Black. Et ils n'avaient croisé personne à part le Maître, Sirius, Eléanora, et Téllandrill.

- S'ils sont si liés, pourquoi ne se parle-t-il pas plus ? questionna Neville.

- Ce sont leurs histoires, coupa Drago. Cela ne nous regarde pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'était juste une remarque.

- Non, une curiosité. C'est le principe de poser une question.

Il recouvrit le corps pâle et affaibli de Weasley d'un drap qui replia sous son menton et se détourna du lit du malade. Il alla se laver les mains, coinçant sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Longdubat alla s'asseoir sur un autre lit après avoir refermé le rideau tout autour du lit du patient.

- Je dis ça parce que je ne les comprends pas, explique Neville en observant la silhouette de Drago, dos à lui.

- Personne ne te demande de les comprendre.

- Malfoy cesse ça, gronda alors Neville qui se relevant, agrippa le bras du blond.

- Cesser quoi ? Grinça Drago en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Cesse d'essayer de me faire croire que rien ne t'atteint ! s'écria l'ex-Gryffondor. Tu vas aussi bien que moi Malfoy ! En l'occurrence, tu vas mal !

- Qui es-tu pour prétendre connaître mon état d'esprit ! Répliqua Drago qui s'arracha à sa poigne. Le fait que je te demande de ne pas te mêler des affaires de mon parrain ne veut pas dire que je suis au bord du suicide !

- Ah vraiment ? Parce que ce n'était pas cela ? Parce ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide ta manière de te jeter dans la bataille une semaine plus tôt ? Pensais-tu que personne ne le remarquerait ?, poursuivit-il devant le silence du jeune Mangemort. Et bien moi si ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais que pour toi la vie n'a plus aucune saveur ! Je sais cela ! Et je ressens la même chose ! Voilà pourquoi je me demandais pourquoi Sirius et Rogue paraissaient aussi vides que nous alors qu'ils ont tous deux bien plus qu'une aussi piètre raison de survivre qu'une guerre !

- NE PRÉTEND PAS COMPRENDRE MA DOULEUR ! explosa Drago.

Sa magie fit basculer les lourdes portes de l'infirmerie contre les murs et sa silhouette maigre et décharnée se glissa dans l'ombre des couloirs. Neville, rouge de colère, brûlant de douleur, mais par-dessus tout, motivé par une inquiétude qu'il ne comprenait pas, sortit de la pièce sur les talons de Drago. Il savait que le blond n'arrêterait pas de le rejeter. Il savait que la plaie de la mort de Cameron était un trou béant au beau milieu de son coeur. Il savait tout cela. Car lui aussi avait une mort sur la conscience. Lui aussi, on lui avait enlevé la personne qui le faisait marcher sur cette Terre. Il connaissait sa peine. Parce qu'il avait la même.

- Laisse-moi.

- Tu ne fais pas que me fuir Malfoy, tu fuis tout le monde.

La porte de la chambre de Drago voulut se refermer sur lui, mais il s'y glissa à temps. Drago ne daigna pas le regarder, toute colère retombée, ses épaules paraissaient être écrasées par un poids qu'il était incapable de supporter.

- Laisse-moi Londubat.

- Je te comprends Malfoy.

- Personne ne peut me comprendre.

Le blond déboutonna sa robe de sorcier qui glissa à ses pieds. Neville s'immobilisa au pas de la porte et croisa les bras, observant le blond se diriger vers la salle de bain en se déshabillant avec des gestes secs, sans prendre garde à ne pas se faire mal, marquant de rouge sa peau, la coupant même avec la broche de sa ceinture. Bientôt il fut nu, et si une chaleur se rependit dans le corps de Neville, il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il lui suffisait de relever son regard sur ce visage où toute la souffrance de Drago apparaissait peu à peu, le rendant grave, fatigué, marqué, cerné, terni... Vieilli.

L'eau s'enclencha dans la douche ouverte dès que Drago mit un pied dans la pièce, suivi de Neville. Alors que le blond allait se noyer sous le jet, frottant son corps avec brusquerie, ses larmes invisibles se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau glacée qui tombaient sur son visage, Neville se laissa glisser face à la cabine de douche sur le carrelage immaculé de la salle de bain, le dos callé contre une étagère.

- Stephen Cornfoot. **((1))**

Le nom résonna étrangement dans la pièce froide et les muscles de Drago se crispèrent sous l'eau glacée. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il entrevoyait furtivement le visage jovial et rond d'un Serdaigle de leur année, aux yeux bleu ciel observateurs, qui se fondait toujours dans l'ombre avant que son sourire n'attire la lumière sur lui. Drago ne lui avait jamais que très peu témoigné d'intérêt, il était bien trop en dehors de la lutte des maisons pour cela.

- Je parie que tu ne te souviens même plus de lui... souffla Neville.

- C'est faux, mais je ne l'ai jamais connu.

- Ou prêter d'attention, comme beaucoup. Pourtant c'était un garçon exceptionnel.

Neville se leva et ouvrit en grand la cabine de douche du Mangemort qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Il s'écarta et laissa entrer l'homme. Silencieusement, il devina qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois mépris. En le voyant frotter son corps à son tour, sans poser les yeux sur le sien, il su que leurs douleurs étaient peut-être similaires. Qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin d'être là, dans cette douche, sous le torrent d'eau glacée, à griffer leurs peaux. Pour se sentir vivant, pour occulter leur véritable peine en en créant une autre, pour tenter peut-être le temps d'un instant de se nettoyer de tout ce sang... Surtout ceux qu'ils avaient fait verser indirectement.

- Je l'aimais, articula la voix cassée par le froid de Neville. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Il était le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé, le premier garçon à qui j'ai fait l'amour et qu'il m'a fait l'amour en retour. Il était le premier... Et le seul avec qui j'ai connu le bonheur qu'est l'amour. Quand il riait... Quand il riait, j'oubliais tout. J'oubliais la guerre, j'oubliais la mort de mes parents et celle de ma grand-mère, j'oubliais que tous mes amis devenaient peu à peu des tueurs. J'oubliais que les plantes que je faisais pousser, dont je m'occupais chaque jour dans la sécurité de Poudlard étaient destinées à tuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand il souriait, j'oubliais la mort... Mais elle me l'a pris. On l'a tué devant moi. Ceux qui m'ont enlevé, enfermés dans un cachot pendant des mois, me torturant, physiquement, mentalement, me brisant... Ils l'ont tué. Tout ça pour que je devienne celui que je suis aujourd'hui... Un homme qui n'oubliera plus jamais la mort...

Drago cessa de frotter son torse, devenu rouge de sang et d'irritations et agrippa les avant-bras de Neville pour le faire arrêter à son tour. Leurs regards se croisèrent et quelque chose en eux poussa de nouveau. Ils glissèrent le long de la paroi glaciale de la douche et s'asseyèrent dans le bac, nouant leurs doigts bleutés. Sans un mot Drago se pressa contre le corps solide de Londubat, et ce fut la première fois qu'il ne se sentit nullement honteux en laissant enfin les larmes couler le long de ses joues, sans un tressaut... Il pleura calmement, sans colère, enrobée du souvenir de Cameron et du soutien de Neville.

Il souffrait. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Il n'était pas seul.

**((1)) **_Trouvé sur l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter sur internet, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'info sur lui, seulement le nom, l'âge et la maison, ce qui m'a permis de construire un personnage moi-même. Stephen Cornfoot fait partie des noms listés par J.K.R. et révélés par celle-ci. _

**oOo**

Il était là, devant lui... Il paraissait soucieux et nerveux. Il voulut s'avancer et effacer ce pli qui barrait son front d'une caresse légère, mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Il dut se contenter de l'observer faire les cent pas derrière son bureau, les poings serrés, le rouge aux joues. Lui qui est d'origine si blême et impassible. Son souffle se coupa lorsque son regard rubis le traversa sans le voir. Son parrain surgit en courant devant lui et sa voix, semblant venir d'ailleurs, accompagné d'un mince écho.

- Vous le sentez ?

- Je l'ai entendu plutôt. Mais depuis quelques minutes sa voix s'est tue.

- Sa voix ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de mon cerveau même.

- Un lien peut s'être établi partiellement entre vous à un moment où Harry à sentit un besoin très fort d'être en votre présence . Il faut que vous tentiez de vous y connecter ! s'exclama Sirius, dont la nervosité semblait avoir gagné.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Un lien entre eux. Son parrain l'avait traversé. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Tom ne le voyait pas... Qu'était-il ? Où était-il ? Était-il... Était-il de nouveau dans le coma ? Il se souvenait des cris d'Hermione, des attaques agressives de Dumbledore dans son esprit, de la douleur, des pleurs, de l'agitation de son enfant... Il ne se souvenait pas d'être tombé, encore moins de s'être simplement endormis. Il ne pouvait rêver. Sinon il serait déjà allongé sur ce bureau, Tom lui faisant l'amour avec cette passion qui lui manquait tellement. Il sentait presque son odeur de sa place... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsque ceux-ci scrutèrent le visage tant aimé, se demandant quand il pourrait enfin le retoucher.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est ici... souffla alors Tom.

- Mettons-nous en situation de méditation...

Il fallait qu'il le contacte. Il se concentra de toute ses forces et pensa un "Tom" suppliant. Son amant ne frémit pas de sa place, acculé au bureau, à une dizaine de pas en face de lui. En retrait son parrain fermait à son tour les yeux et s'élevait, entouré de cette aura particulière de la méditation. Si Tom venait peu à peu à être lui aussi auréolé de lumière, il ne s'élevait pas. C'était étrange, Harry n'avait jamais vu un sorcier méditer debout, en contact avec le sol, malgré ses nombreuses heures sur les places de méditations.

Quelques secondes s'écroulèrent, peut-être même des minutes ou des heures. Harry ne sentait rien, si ce n'est la présence de Tom, lointaine, mais bien présente. Il la sentait se rapprocher de plus en plus, accompagné d'un torrent d'émotions. Il fermait les yeux par intermittence, priant en son sein pour que son amant l'entende enfin. Ses mains se placèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le dessus de son ventre, là où une légère vague s'était formée quand son fils avait décidé de changer de position. Une vague d'amour pour son enfant l'emplit, comme à chaque fois qu'il le sentait vivre en lui. Et cette vague fut alimentée par l'apparition de Tom, face à lui. Il avait bougé. Il s'était déplacé de son bureau jusqu'à lui, les yeux fermés. Il leva la main, et tendit ses doigts pour toucher sa joue. Un sanglot prit Harry quand il ne ressentit que le vide alors qu'il était si proche de lui.

- Ne pleure pas Harry.

Il sursauta. Le voyait-il ? Il leva la main à son tour et tenta de toucher Tom, sans se rendre compte qu'enfin, il était libre de ses mouvements. Mais de nouveau, la chaleur de Tom, qu'il imaginait inconsciemment, comme le sont les douleurs fantômes, ne lui parvint jamais.

- Tom... soupira-t-il. Tu me manques tellement.

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Tom battit vainement des doigts pour les chasser. Son petit en lui s'agita de nouveau et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son deuxième père.

- C'est lui... Il ressent ta tristesse. C'est lui qui nous permet de nous parler. Ne pleure pas Harry... Je viendrais te chercher.

- Promets-le-moi.

Son coeur se serra de nouveau quand il s'aperçut que les mains de Tom auraient été sur son ventre s'ils avaient pu se toucher. Une douleur lancinante irradia de son coeur et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

- Je t'aime... souffla-t-il.

- Harry... Je viendrais vous chercher. C'est une promesse. En attendant, je compte sur toi pour survivre et pour protéger notre enfant... Protège notre fils Harry. Je m'occupe de te protéger, toi.

La douleur s'atténua un peu lorsque le regard rubis de Tom se dévoila pour se planter directement dans le sien. Au creux de son oreille, il crut entendre le battement d'un coeur, celui de Tom, qui rejoint le rythme donné par son sang contre ses tempes.

- Tom, tu me manques tellement... Je n'arriverai pas à...

- Ce n'est pas vrai Harry, coupa Tom. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu surmonteras cette épreuve, comme tu as surmonté toutes les autres.

- C'est plus dur cette fois-ci...

- Mais cette fois tu n'es pas seul.

La bouche de Tom survola celle d'Harry et en fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque sentir la caresse et la douceur de ses lèvres.

- Ne pleure plus Harry. Je te sens maintenant. Je suis là... Je viendrais bientôt te chercher, je te le promets.

- Je t'aime.

- Et moi je te promets de t'aimer encore longtemps.

Le coeur d'Harry rata un battement. Un sourire traversa ses larmes alors que le front de Tom semblait se poser sur le sien. Le bébé entre eux s'agita de nouveau. Tom rit, les yeux de nouveau fermés.

- Il fait des galipettes, chuchota Harry tout à son bonheur.

- Il est aussi costaud que son père, souffla Tom.

Quelque chose en eux brouilla leur vue. Une épine de panique s'insinua dans le coeur d'Harry alors qu'il se sentait partir.

- Tom ! Tom ne me laisse pas !

- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais Harry.

Tom recula. Harry tendit vainement les bras pour le retenir.

- Je te retrouverais.

Mais ce n'était pas son amant qui s'éloignait. Mais lui. Tom tendit à son tour le bras et leurs doigts sans matière se nouèrent.

- C'est une promesse. Ne l'oublie pas.

- C'est promis.

Les doigts d'Harry se dégagèrent et s'estompèrent lentement.

- Ferme les yeux Harry.

Il s'exécuta. Seules les larmes traversèrent ses paupières pendant ce qui aurait pu être autant des secondes que des jours. Il pleura, sans se retenir. Il lui semblait être allongé et ferma les yeux de plus belle, comme si cela pouvait retenir Tom plus longtemps. Mais il savait qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Au creux de son ventre, son bébé se blottit en son sein, et une impression de chaleur vint entourer son corps. Il sourit tendrement... Une famille. Cette chaleur est celle d'une famille.

_Tu es les ailes qui me font voler, _

_Tu es la lumière qui me permet de voir, _

_Tu es la raison pour laquelle les étoiles brillent, _

_Tu es les rayons de mon soleil._

_Certaines vies soliées depuis toujours par de très anciens appels qui trouvent des échos à travers les âges. Les prophéties._

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

**AMP**

_PS : Toujours et encore merci _à LoveGaaraOfTheSand_ ! Juste ; **MERCI** d'être toujours là pour moi !_


	34. Détruire se qui se dresse entre nous

_Bonjour, bonjour,..._

_Hum oui j'ai honte. Oui je suis très désolé mais je tiens surtout à dire : JE TERMINERAIS CETTE FICTION, C'EST PROMIT. Mais, faudra être patient. _

_Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'étaler les raisons de mon retards qui sont basiques, boulot, vie privée etc... J'ai plutôt envie de vous parler de cette fiction ^^ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai même cru que j'allais jamais réussir XD MAis ne faisant rien à moitié je le poste le jour de mon anniversaire, histoire que cette année soit sous le signe de l'écriture ! _

_Merci, merci, merci à ma béta qui est toujours là après tant de temps.  
Merci, merci, merci à mes lecteurs, ceux qui ont laissés des reviews si adorables, je vous promets de vous répondre maintenant !_

_Merci de me lire, de me suivre, de m'encourager... Merci pour tout !_

_AMP, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Détruire ce qui se dresse entre toi et moi.**

_Le sang. Il était partout. Partout sur sa peau. Partout sur elle. _

_Sa vue se brouilla. Son nez se révulsa. Son estomac se renversa. _

_Comment un homme pouvait devenir si cruel ? _

Harry se précipita sur le corps étendu d'Hermione, jeté dans le cachot par deux des mastodontes de Dumbledore. Ses vêtements en lambeaux ne cachaient que très peu l'état désastreux de son corps et au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait très bien que son âme et son cœur devaient eux aussi saigner à flots. Il fit cesser de pleurer son propre cœur. Tom lui avait promis de venir les chercher. Il les sauverait, son bébé, Hermione et lui. Il les sauverait. Il y croyait.

**oOo **

_Je ne peux pas avancer. _

_Cela signifierait t'oublier. _

_Je ne peux pas le renverser. _

_Cela signifierait te mettre en danger. _

_Je ne peux pas me reposer. _

_Cela signifierait que tu es à mes côtés. _

_Je ne peux que continuer de te rechercher. _

- Ils resteront là où ils sont tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé Harry ! s'écria Tom.

- Mais Tom, il pourrait nous être de grande aide ! s'exclama Téllandrill, dans l'intimité du bureau de Tom, que ce dernier ne quittait plus depuis qu'il avait réussi à établir un contact en Harry et lui, il y avait deux jours.

Depuis, chaque heure était un calvaire pour Tom, qui ne cessait de travailler sur lui même, persuadé que la clé de la réponse à ses questions était dans le lien qui l'unissait à son amant. Mais malgré ses espoirs, malgré les brèves sensations des doigts d'Harry parcourant sa joue en une caresse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa promesse et de se sentir coupable de ne pas la tenir tout de suite.

Il aurait aimé apparaître devant Poudlard, pulvériser la porte du Grand Hall et courir jusqu'aux cachots. Il y voyait Harry, prostré sur le battant de bois en office de couchette. Il le voyait lever le regard vers lui, puis le laisser le prendre dans ses bras, retrouvant la sensation si merveilleuse qu'était son ventre tendu contre le sien. Il se souvenait d'un soir où, alors qu'il allait se coucher, il avait retrouvé Harry étendu sur le dos, son gros ventre pointant vers le ciel. Il avait voulu relever le drap sur sa silhouette arrondie quand il avait vu sur la peau nue de son amant une légère vague le traverser. Il avait alors vérifié qu'Harry dormait puis avait posé sa main sur son bidon et aussitôt, la vague s'était reproduite. La petite main de son fils avait alors tapé sur l'abdomen gonflé, juste sous la sienne. C'était étrange de se dire que bientôt, il aurait un fils. Un fils avec celui qu'il avait si longtemps considéré comme un ennemi, un nuisible. Avec celui dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

- Écoute-moi, j'ai parlé au jeune Malfoy, insista Téllandrill. Londubat a été torturé pendant de longs mois apparemment et il pensait que ses cachots étaient voldemoriens.

- Je ne me suis jamais penché sur son cas, gronda Tom qui s'affala sur son fauteuil et qui balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main.

- C'est ce qu'il vient de comprendre. Et figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui, toute la haine qu'il avait en lui s'est dirigée vers Dumbledore. Et c'est un combattant sans pitié.

- C'est le vieux fou qui l'a enfermé ? Questionna alors Tom, y voyant tout de suite l'intérêt malgré sa fatigue.

- Tout à fait, Severus a confirmé. Mais tu ne sais pas le meilleur. Le jour où il a été kidnappé, son petit ami était avec lui.

- Et qu'est-il devenu ?

- Ils l'ont tué sous ses yeux.

Tom resta silencieux. Avant il ne se serrait jamais intéressé au cas du jeune Londubat. Mais Harry lui avait fait comprendre que l'intérêt ne se portait pas qu'aux métiers et au fric des gens. Que ses meilleurs combattants, il les aurait autrement. Comme Severus, Sirius... Lupin, le fils Malfoy... Et Harry lui-même.

- Severus propose de le prendre comme apprenti. Il est très prometteur apparemment, il s'y connait en plantes. Seulement, plus jeune il avait peur de lui, ce qui lui donnait des notes horribles en potion. Mais crois-moi, Dumbledore n'a pas raté son coup. L'homme qu'il est devenu pourrait sans doute tuer Severus.

Tom haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il connaissait Londubat de réputation bien entendu. Et avait entendu Malfoy et Harry mentionner ce nom plusieurs fois.

- Hown ! Va chercher Londubat. Vite.

**oOo**

Son cri glaça le sang d'Harry qui ferma les yeux, les larmes se mélangeant au sang et à la sueur qui suintait sur son visage. Ses jambes cédèrent alors que muselée, Hermione sombrait dans les ténèbres, le corps parcourut de tremblements, les mains aux auriculaires manquants sanglants.

Triomphant, Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry, et sans que celui-ci puisse bouger, posa une main décharnée aux ongles noirs et aux veines saillantes sur la peau tendue de son ventre.

- Visiblement, je devrais remercier Tom de ce qu'il fait pour moi. Me donner un héritier si puissant… Quelle générosité !

Il éclata d'un rire fou, aussi fou que la rage d'Harry qui releva le visage pour cracher sur son ravisseur.

- Vous avez peut-être réussi à m'avoir, mais vous n'aurez jamais mon fils ! Vous pouvez tuer qui vous voulez ! Vous pouvez me torturer, mais même mort, je fais la promesse que jamais, _jamais_ vous ne toucherez mon enfant !

Le regard du vieil homme se fit électrique et un rictus de colère déformant son visage ridé et marqué par les affres de sa folie et de sa fatigue.

Au plus profond de lui, Harry sentit la magie de Tom, qu'il appelait sans arrêt, sortir de son être et inexplicablement la laissa s'emparer de son esprit. C'était comme lorsqu'il avait ses anciens cauchemars, où son actuel amant lui faisait vivre la souffrance qu'il engendrait par sa faute. Mais cette fois-ci, il était le possédé, et Tom voyait à travers son regard.

Il vit l'expression de Dumbledore se muer et se douta que ses yeux viraient du vert au rouge. Sa voix, lorsqu'il la laissa sortir, n'avait plus rien de celle dont la vie l'avait doté.

- On avance Dumbledore. On avance vers toi, et bientôt viendra l'heure de ta mort. Jouis de tes prochains jours vieil homme, car ce sont les derniers que tu verras.

**oOo**

- Alors Harry combat pour Voldemort maintenant ? Fit la voix faible de Ronald dans le silence tendu de l'infirmerie.

Sirius hocha la tête, assit à son chevet. Il lui avait tout raconté, tout ce qu'il savait, sans rentrer dans les détails de la relation qui unissait le Maître et Harry, estimant que cela était le rôle de son filleul qui bientôt, reviendrait près de lui.

Cependant, il lui avait parlé de l'enfant, de l'amour et du lien qui les unissait, il lui avait parlé de ce que Severus lui avait appris sur le combat d'Hermione pour lui, de l'aide de Neville, du statut de Drago, de cette loyauté qui unissait le clan dit Noir, centré autour d'Harry contre toutes les apparences.

- Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a un risque qu'Hermione ne revienne jamais Ron. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais si Harry est sauvé jusqu'à ce que son fils puisse être accouché, Hermione… Elle n'a pas d'échéance datée comme lui. Et nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il est advenu d'eux. Ils étaient tous deux vivants lorsque le Lord a réussi à rentrer en contact avec Harry il y a une semaine… C'est tout.

- Vivants… Mais en quel état ? Souffla le roux d'une voix cassée en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Sirius posa une main compatissante sur son dos. Lui aussi avait ressenti cela lorsque Severus s'était rendu à Poudlard pour tenter de sauver Harry et Drago. Mais cela n'avait pas été si long, et il n'avait pas été dans l'état de Ron.

Le jeune rouquin était arrivé presque mort dans l'infirmerie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce ne fut que grâce aux alliances des Médicomage, de Snape, de Malfoy, et de Londubat qu'il était actuellement éveillé. Éveillé certes, mais dans un état toujours aussi inquiétant. Ses cordes vocales déchirées avaient été sauvées, mais il aurait toujours ce timbre de voix rauque et cassé. Des grandes cicatrices barraient l'entièreté de son corps, il avait dû se passer d'un rein, accueillir une greffe de foie et de peau, s'habituer au titane qui faisait office d'os à divers endroit de son corps, côtes, tibias... Il boiterait toujours, son genou droit lui fera mal dès qu'une goutte s'échappera du ciel et à jamais, il serait hanté par les souvenirs de ces mois de tortures, puis de ces semaines d'attente effroyable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sirius espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas à surmonter la mort de son meilleur ami et de sa fiancée par-dessus le marché.

**oOo**

Son visage n'avait plus rien de commun avec ses souvenirs. Il était creusé, parchemineux, tendu, crispé en un rictus douloureux. La jeune femme qui n'avait plus rien de commun avec celle qu'elle fut ne serait-ce qu'un an plutôt pressa ses mains mutilées contre son ventre, à peine recouvertes des lambeaux rouges de sang de ce qui fut son t-shirt. Elle se terra dans un coin de la cellule, le regard fixe, porté sur le sol, le corps prostré et tremblant.

Harry s'approcha doucement, elle ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés. Il n'osa pas la toucher, de peur de lui faire mal, mais lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers lui, il sut que malgré tout, elle devait être là, derrière toute cette douleur et cette souffrance.

Ce fut impulsif, preuve qu'il espérait encore…

- Il était une fois trois adolescents qui au-delà de leurs peurs et de leurs colères, avançaient, encore et encore, mains dans la main, à la recherche de leur monde idéal, victimes d'une époque sombre…

Il ignorait si elle l'écoutait, aucune vigueur ne semblait l'habiter. Mais Harry continua, il raconta, sans discontinuer, une histoire qu'il inventait peu à peu, s'inspirant allègrement de leurs vies, à eux trois, les inséparables, le trio d'or.

Parce qu'ils avaient longtemps été l'espoir de sa vie. Parce qu'il avait longtemps été le symbole de l'espoir. Parce qu'elle était bien plus forte que n'importe qui. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Parce qu'il devenait fou à attendre dans cet antre de l'enfer. Parce qu'il avait besoin qu'elle survive avec lui.

_La terre est gorgée du sang des innocents, _

_Parce que cette guerre a duré trop longtemps._

_Mais l'heure viendra où l'avenir changera,_

_L'heure où une nouvelle aire commencera. _

_Certains disent qu'on est libre lorsque l'on a plus d'espoirs. _

_Moi je dis qu'au contraire, lorsqu'on a plus d'espoir…_

_On est mort._

**oOo**

- Il se dit, alors qu'il regardait cet homme dormir à ses côtés, que c'était étrange comme on pouvait si vite être changé par l'amour. Il se dit qu'il y avait à peine quelques mois, seules quelques personnes avaient d'importance dans sa vie, mais comparée à celle dont on lui avait fait cadeau, elle était sans couleur ni relief. Et caressant son ventre, sentant le cœur de l'homme battre contre son oreille, il se demanda ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Un père, un amant. Il n'était plus le Survivant.

**oOo**

- Vous êtes celui qui a tué tous ces gens, gronda Neville en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous n'avez peut-être pas lancé l'Avada directement, mais vous étiez responsable des mains qui les ont lancés. Vous étiez cet homme au cœur noir et sans pitié.

- Je l'étais, je ne le suis plus maintenant.

- Alors, dites-moi… Qui êtes-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors comment savez-vous que vous n'êtes plus ce monstre ?

- Parce que lorsque nos vies changent, nos êtres s'adaptent à celle-ci. On change. C'est le destin de tout homme jusqu'à sa mort.

**oOo**

- Mais cette constatation lui fit peur. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Et bien c'est simple, il croyait que sa vie d'avant était un exemple de danger et de risque. Seulement, dès le moment où il réalisa l'intensité de ses sentiments, pour son enfant comme pour son amant, il sut qu'il aurait bien plus peur que jamais il ne l'avait eu de les perdre. Il sut qu'il risquerait n'importe quoi pour eux. Alors oui, il eut peur de l'amour. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Après tout, il était devenu un amant, un père, que serait-il sans eux maintenant ?

**oOo**

- C'est étrange, tu sais. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire réellement ma grossesse. Je pense que tout comme le véritable amour, sentir cette vie éclore en soi ne s'explique pas. C'est un miracle c'est tout.

**oOo**

Au fond de son lit vide et froid, Tom tentait de dormir. Voilà des jours et des jours où le sommeil semblait avoir décidé que tant qu'Harry ne serait pas à ses côtés, il ne viendrait plus lui rendre visite. L'épuisement abattait Tom, tout comme le désespoir, la peur et la colère. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était son impuissance qui le tuait à petit feu. De colère, il étouffa un cri de rage dans son oreiller et frappa sur le matelas, encore et encore, jusqu'à que son poing, puis son bras puis tout son corps ne lui fassent mal. Il avait juste besoin de se sentir vivant.

Et alors que son cœur battait à toute vitesse, il se dit que c'était étonnant comme la vie prenait un tout autre sens lorsque l'amour se joignait à la partie. Elle était bien plus belle, mais paradoxalement, bien plus effrayante…

**oOo**

Quelque part en lui, peut-être dans son cœur, il ressentit toute la frustration qui hantait Tom. Il ferma les yeux et imagina son visage devant lui. Comme lorsqu'il faisait appel à sa source, il se rappela tous les souvenirs qui les liaient, les bons comme les mauvais et fut emporté par ce torrent d'émotions. Très vite il ne se rendit plus compte de la dureté du sol sous son dos ni des doigts froids d'Hermione dans les siens.

Il vit le regard fatigué de Tom face à lui qui parut s'éclairer, comme si à son tour il l'apercevait.

- J'ai assez d'espoir en moi pour deux tu sais ?

- Et pour trois ? Lui répondit la voix faible et rauque de son amant.

Il lui sourit, étrangement il se sentait détendu, totalement calme. Lui qui sautait hors de ses gonds au moindre souci avant.

- La question est… Auras-tu assez d'amour en toi pour venir me chercher ?

Tom, au fond de son lit fronça les sourcils quand sitôt ces mots prononcés, le visage d'Harry se crispait. Son image semblait se flouer alors que tout d'un coup il ressentit une immense douleur au creux de son ventre. Tremblant, en sueur, et effrayé, Tom se réveilla et se redressa sur son lit humide de sueur, ressentant dans toutes les fibres de son corps la détresse d'Harry.

- HARRY !

- _Tom… Viens nous chercher…_

La voix faible s'éteignit pour être remplacée par un cri étranglé qui figea le corps de Tom. Une douleur se propagea depuis son ventre au reste de son corps et il fut obligé de laisser Harry s'éloigner. Quelque chose en lui se cassa, lorsqu'il comprit que le problème venait de son bébé. De son fils. Harry allait le perdre s'il n'arrivait pas à temps. Harry allait mourir s'il ne venait pas le chercher…

**Il les perdrait, tous les deux.**

À son tour, un torrent d'émotion parcourut son corps, il revit tous ses souvenirs d'Harry, bons ou mauvais. Ressentit toute sa haine, toute sa colère puis… Tout son amour. Et soufflé par sa grandeur, il propulsa sa magie vers Harry.

**oOo**

- Le bouclier de Poudlard s'effrite ! Tous à vos postes ! Tuez-moi ces charognards et faites tomber ce putain de bouclier !

Au loin, Remus montra ses crocs. L'air refoulait une intense magie à des mètres à la ronde. Une magie lancinante, brûlante, qui te passait dessus avec fureur. La magie de Tom. Il gémit, ses instincts de loup développé par la potion hors de la pleine lune ressentant toute cette horreur, cette peur plus encore qu'un sorcier ordinaire. Il bondit alors, traversant la forêt interdite dans laquelle il patrouillait à vive allure. Il savait qu'il avait dit à Tom et Harry qu'il arrêtait pour se consacrer à sa famille, mais s'il voulait la protéger sa place était ici, aux côtés d'Harry et Tom.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, transversalement, Drago et Neville échangeaient un regard lourd de sens. D'un seul homme, ils s'élancèrent à leur tour dans la bataille, un cri démentiel leur échappant.

Alors ça y était, ils y étaient. La fin est proche.

**oOo**

- Tom ! TOM !

Essoufflé, Téllandrill débarqua dans la suite du Lord Noir. Il craignait le pire, et pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, un Tom débordant de puissance lui fit face. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de combat dans le plus grand calme, des éclats dorés dans les yeux. Il jetait un sort pour aiguiser sa lame lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers le Prince des Elfes.

- Tom… le bouclier…

- Je sais, coupa sèchement le sorcier.

Éléanora déboula derrière lui et comme son mari, elle se figea de surprise.

- C'est toi ? Osa questionner Téllandrill.

Tom rengaina son épée dans un long bruit de ferraille glissant. Sa sérénité bouleversa le vampire qui bien que techniquement morte, semblait trembler comme une feuille, envahie par une multitude de sentiments contraires. Elle n'eut pas la patience de son mari, si bien qu'elle cria :

- Tom ! Est-ce toi ?

Elle croisa son regard rouge de sang, et elle y distingua quelques étoiles dorées. Était-ce un présage de la couleur que prendrait cette nuit ? Sanglante et étoilée ?

- Je vais aller le récupérer, lui et mon fils qui va naître dans quelques heures. Venez-vous avec moi ?

Les bras du vampire en tombèrent près de ses hanches. Alors Harry accouchait ? En ce moment même ? Était-ce cet événement si brutal qui a rendu leurs retrouvailles possibles en brisant le bouclier de Poudlard ? Elle songea à l'étrange amour qui les liait, Harry et Tom, et sut en un instant que Tom n'aurait jamais laissé Harry si loin de lui pour la naissance de son fils.

Bon Merlin, elle faillit en pleurer de soulagement.

- Ne perdons pas de temps.

**oOo**

_Une drogue puissante._

_L'énergie du damné._

_Le pouvoir du condamné._

_Celle d'un dernier espoir._

Lorsqu'il atterrît au beau milieu de la bataille, ce fut comme si le temps se glaçait. Un battement de cœur retentit dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il entendit un cri, suivi d'un autre plus féminin. Il sentit pour la première fois aussi facilement que la rafale de vent qui soufflait dans le parc de Poudlard, cet échange de magie permanent entre Harry et lui.

Devant ses yeux se dessinèrent d'étranges flux colorés, translucides, dorés, verdoyants et au beau milieu de cela, un blanc d'une pureté aveuglante.

Quelques murmures, son prénom, un souffle coupé, un nouveau cri. Son sang se glaça alors que le temps se remettait en marche. La cacophonie de la bataille recouvrit très vite les battements de cœur affolés et enfin la scène se dessina sous ses yeux.

Des morts encore, inondant le sol de leur sang. Il se fraya un chemin de cadavres, sans même remarquer qu'il était couvert par six personnes. Plus loyales envers lui qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

- Londubat à ta droite ! cria Drago qui dû se pencher pour éviter un sort.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même qui poussa sa lame dans le ventre de son assaillant, un halo brillant de bleu glacé suivant ses gestes. Neville poussa un cri de rage en sentant un sort cuisant atteindre son épaule et d'un Avada, il tua sèchement son ennemi. D'un coup de coude dans le visage, il brisa le nez du second, et profitant de son choc, il reprit sa route suivant l'homme à la cape d'un noir abyssal.

- Chérie, je te le laisse ! s'exclama Téllandrill.

L'elfe releva son arc avec force qui atteint l'œil d'un mastodonte de Dumbledore derrière lui. Sa femme lui en débarrassa définitivement d'un lancer impeccable de poignard. Immédiatement, le corps monstrueux prit feu et entre les flammes, la silhouette forte et puissance d'un Élémentaire de feu bien connu se laissait deviner. Le poignard se désintégra aussitôt et reprit sa place le long de la cuisse du vampire, cette même cuisse vêtue de cuir qui mettait toute sa force dans un coup de pied en plein plexus solaire.

- Sirius bordel, ne reste pas les bras ballants !

Un léger sourire fit relever le coin gauche des lèvres du brun. Profitant de l'étrange comportement de cet homme qu'un autre tâchait de protéger, un sorcier téméraire voulut saisir une faille et couper la tête de l'inconscient. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le loisir. Croisant ce regard bleu nuit, il fut pétrifié par une terreur aussi grande que celle que pouvaient créer les Ombres. Il tomba à terre, convulsant de tout son être, ses ongles déchirant la peau de ses paupières comme si ne plus voir était la solution à tous ses maux.

Ricanant, Sirius reprit son chemin, croisant les bras, à quelques pas de son maître et Severus tournant autour de lui.

Puis enfin, à la tête de ce groupe hétérogène, un énorme tigre protégeait son Maître lui aussi. Cassiopée déchiquetait tout ce qui était à portée de crocs ou de griffes, ne laissant jamais de répit à ses ennemis, profitant de sa masse impressionnante et de la force de ses muscles. Sa vitesse et sa précision ne laissaient aucune chance à ses opposants, si bien que rapidement elle créa un espace vide autour d'elle, aidant le Lord Noir à creuser son chemin vers son Maître. Son Maître qu'elle sentait naître.

**oOo**

- Malfoy, Longdubat, Téllandrill et Éléanora occupez-vous d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour des cachots, Severus, Sirius, vous me suivez.

Cassiopée rugit alors qu'enfin, le sol sous leur pied s'effondrait. Il découvrit le tunnel que Severus, Drago et Neville avaient emprunté quelques semaines plutôt seulement. Mais ça leur paraissait être une éternité.

Api prit la tête du processus, éclairant avec fureur les murs de pierre encore imprégnés de l'eau du lac, à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans la salle qu'Harry avait scellée, leur sauvant la vie, mais mettant la sienne en grand danger. Sans un mot, le regard luisant de pépites d'or, Tom fit disparaître un pan du mur, passant à travers la magie d'Harry. Seul Sirius ne parut pas en être surprit.

- Sauve-les avant tout Tom, n'oublie pas le pacte, lui murmura Téllandrill avant de suivre sa femme et les deux anciens étudiants dans des dédales de couloirs aux murs sales et aux armures en morceaux.

Avant tout… Avant tous, songea Tom. Avant lui, son meilleur ami ? Avant sa vengeance contre Dumbledore ? Avant… Tout. Oui pour Téllandrill rien n'était plus important que la famille.

**Flash-Back**

- Plus fort ! PLUS FORT ! Plus de rage ! Aller ! C'est tout ce que t'as ?

Les bruits de fers s'entrechoquant et les cris de l'un de ses meilleurs amis firent presser le pas du Prince des Elfes. Il passa la barrière d'eau et déboucha sur une splendide grotte qui offrait à travers sa roche des aperçus des joyaux qu'elle contenait. Ils étincelaient de lumière et c'était toute une organisation qu'ils découvraient. Un coin abritait une mini armurerie, une autre alcôve une espèce de bibliothèque, et dans un autre recoin, après quelques sorts molletonnant, ils avaient étendu quelques couvertures.

C'était leur grotte, leur refuge, à tous les trois. Leur endroit.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Tom Jedusor, le futur Grand Voldemort, suait sang et eau face à l'héritier de la grande famille des Dubois, Andréas Dubois, dont la lame d'or pur brillait d'un éclat bleu impressionnant.

- Téllan' ! s'exclama Andréas, tournant son regard irréel de bleu et de jaune vers lui.

Les auras de leurs épées s'éteignirent et Tom se laissa tomber sur une couverture, se débarrassant de sa chemise en grimaçant, découvrant plusieurs plaies sanguinolentes qu'il soigna rapidement. Andréas ricana, ses yeux redevenus à leur couleur originale, d'un marron très clair spécifique à sa famille, et malgré lui fut impressionné par la puissante magique de son ami. Après un tel combat, il serait incapable de lancer un sort de médicomagie aussi fort.

- Tu as finalement réussi à t'échapper, conclu Tom en toisant avec ironie son habit de cour. Ton père doit être furax.

- Je sais, j'en suis désolé, mais par Théandras que je déteste ces cérémonies barbantes ! Je me rattraperais un autre jour. Et puis, il sait que je suis avec vous.

- Croit-il encore en la prédiction de ta mère ? le questionna Andréas qui se pencha pour boire l'eau claire de la source.

- Toujours. Il est persuadé qu'on changera le monde à nous trois.

Il s'installa près de Tom et d'un tour de main, fit apparaître plusieurs pains fourrés typiques de son pays. Tom dévora le sien en quelques coups de dents.

- Nous sommes plus puissants que la plupart des crétins qui dominent le monde magique actuel, gronda Tom. Alors cela ne serait pas si étonnant. Ce monde se tourne au ridicule.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que si c'était le cas on pourrait nous monter les uns contre les autres ?

- On partage des valeurs Andréas, ne l'oublie pas, et notre amitié est plus forte que tout n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Téllandrill.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de sentiments mielleux, mais ses amis savaient très bien qu'il était d'accord. Au fond.

- Dans ce cas je vous propose un pacte ! s'exclama Andréas en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon de combat. Quoiqu'il se passe, ce sera toujours comme ça.

Il balaya la pièce d'un geste de main.

- Vous et moi, chacun sa spécialité et toujours aussi complémentaires. À trois on réussira tout.

Téllandrill acquiesça vivement de la tête. Leur jeunesse et leur naïveté firent sourire Tom qui hocha à son tour la tête.

- On ne trahira jamais nos valeurs. On ne fera jamais passer le pouvoir avant l'un de nous, de nos enfants, de nos amants. On ne cachera jamais rien à l'un d'entre nous. Et si jamais l'un d'entre nous meurt, les deux autres continueront en sa mémoire. La famille d'abord.

- La famille d'abord, renchérit Téllandrill.

Tom se contenta de tendre la main et chacun d'eux les pressa. Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant, puis gênés, se détournèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

- Oh les gars j'ai rencontré un canon de vampire hier ! Je ne vous ai pas raconté…

**oOo**

Tom revint au présent alors que le dernier éclat doré des cheveux de son meilleur ami disparaissait dans la noirceur. Il avait déjà perdu Andréas, il refusait de perdre Téllandrill. Mais Harry… Harry était sa famille dorénavant. Il n'en avait pas voulu et malgré lui cela s'était imposé à lui. L'amour et la famille avaient toujours été des valeurs propres à Andréas et Téllandrill qu'il n'avait jamais comprises. Avant aujourd'hui.

- Sirius arrives-tu à trouver Harry ? murmura-t-il alors qu'ils se fondaient dans le noir d'un autre dédale de couloirs.

- Il me suffit de suivre votre lien, lui répondit l'homme mystérieux.

Ils suivirent avec rapidité et efficacité cette piste, prenant les passages secrets comme les chemins les plus visibles, taillant de nouveau un chemin de sang. Mais le combat faisant rage dehors et les quatre sorciers qui surveillaient les alentours raréfiaient les obstacles. On savait Harry dans les cachots, le plus dur serait de trouver lequel.

**oOo**

On ne reconnaissait pas ces endroits. On ne reconnaissait pas ces gens. Tout était recouvert de sang. Du plus insignifiant bibelot au plus valeureux des cœurs. Il se collait à tout et plus on essayait de l'essuyer, plus il s'étalait, s'accrochait, s'éternisait... Tout était recouvert de sang. Le genre de sang qu'on sentait encore même s'il ne se voyait plus. Le genre de sang qui ne s'oubliait nulle part. Même pas dans la folie dans laquelle il vous menait. Un sang tenace, un sang cruel. Celui qui a été coulé pour la guerre.

**oOo**

Une étrange énergie paraissait lier ces neuf entités magiques. Elle voguait tranquillement entre chacune d'elles, et seul le léger sourire de Sirius pouvait en témoigner. Sa couleur nacrée brillait devant ses yeux, et il pouvait voir qu'elle convergeait vers un unique point, un point commun à tous. Harry.

L'animagus se transforma et suivit par l'incandescent Api et la terrifiante Cassiopée, tous crocs découverts, il plongea au beau milieu d'un étroit et sombre couloir.

Un éclat d'épée, le reflet d'un sort d'un rouge sanglant, deux cris étranglés et deux sorciers les suivirent. Dans les tréfonds de son âme, Tom analysait chaque gémissement et plainte d'Harry.

Ils traversèrent un couloir jonché de cadavres, les autres étaient déjà passés par là, preuve en était du sorcier vidé de son sang par des canines de vampire. Api fit brûler ces macchabées derrières leurs pas vifs. Les flammes vinrent lécher les capes des sorciers sans jamais les enflammer, masquant de leur fumée leurs silhouettes si reconnaissables.

Quelques murs détruits de plus, quelques morts de plus, quelques feux de plus, quelques blessures de plus et ils y furent enfin.

**oOo**

- Harry ! Harry ! Regarde-moi !

La jeune femme se dressa de toute sa hauteur, ses mains meurtries crochetant les bras d'Harry pour le tirer jusqu'à leur pittoresque lit de fortune. Le jeune homme pâle laissait de lentes larmes glisser silencieusement sur ses joues, la peur le pétrifiant, comme elle pétrifiait ses doigts crispés sur son ventre. Il se contracta brusquement quand une vague de douleur traversa tout son corps.

Hermione estimait avoir emmagasiné énormément de connaissance depuis le début de sa si courte vie. Avant cette guerre, elle avait eu l'arrogance de croire qu'elle saurait réagir à toute sorte de situations. Mais Harry lui avait démontré que de toute façon, on ne pouvait prédire notre réaction à un événement qu'on n'a pas encore vécu.

Et Hermione, même dans ses pires cauchemars, n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle en aurait été un jour réduite à regarder son meilleur ami mourir en ne pouvant donner la vie.

Elle l'installa du mieux qu'elle put sur ce panneau de bois pourri et posa une main sur les siennes. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur et de crasse. Elle gratta le sang séché qu'il avait sur le coin du sourcil, puis essuya les larmes qui ne cessaient de glisser le long de ses joues, traçant un sillon de peau rosie et nettoyée.

- Tout ira bien, souffla-t-elle en posant son front contre celui du jeune homme. Ferme les yeux... Ferme les yeux et imagine nous, tous ensembles, tous ceux qui t'aiment, réunis... Fêtant la venue de ton fils. Juste ferme les yeux. Tout ira bien. Je suis là.

**oOo**

_Même si l'amour est un chemin sinueux,_

_Même si l'amour est réputé douloureux,_

_Même si l'amour nous marque à jamais,_

_Même si l'amour sans notre avis nait._

_Nous serons tous sains et saufs. _

_Heureux. _

_A jamais. _ _Je te le promets._

* * *

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous espérez pour la suite ! XD Merci d'avoir lu jusque là _

_AMP _

_PS : Encore merci à ma béta ;) _


End file.
